


Последний спектакль «Мужей-убийц»

by MiledyV



Series: Последний спектакль «Мужей-убийц» [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, FBI agent Clarice Starling, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, OOC for Clarice, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Psychological Drama, Slash, Young Clarice
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 150,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло пять лет, как агент Уилл Грэм и доктор-каннибал Ганнибал Лектер погибли, выполнив последнее задание — остановив Красного дракона. Новый стажёр Джека Кроуфорда Кларисса Старлинг случайно узнаёт о непростой жизни одного из лучших профайлеров ФБР и решает разобраться в тайне его гибели. Но чем глубже Кларисса погружается в прошлое Грэма, тем большей опасности она подвергает себя в настоящем. Ведь в деле «Мужей-убийц» слишком много загадок, о которых совершенно не следует знать посторонним…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кларисса. Немного о героях

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется в соавторстве с потрясающей Аki-chan, которую я не могу добавить в соавторы здесь из-за того, что она незарегистрирована. Ей можно написать сюда: https://ficbook.net/authors/%D0%90ki-chan
> 
> AU касается введения в пост-канон сериала Клариссы Старлинг (сюжет не совпадает с "Молчанием ягнят"). Действие происходит после окончания третьего сезона.
> 
> Работа также выкладывается на Книге фанфиков. https://ficbook.net/readfic/3715913

В одной из аудиторий Академии ФБР после окончания очередной лекции по психоанализу преступников было почти пусто. На заднем ряду сидела стайка девушек, громким шёпотом обсуждавших «мужественное лицо» и «божественную фигуру» преподавателя, агента-профайлера Кэла Роудса. У доски всё еще галдели задержавшиеся рядом с Роудсом студенты-ботаники. За одним из столов посреди аудитории дописывала отчёт рыжеволосая девушка, которой на вид можно было дать от силы семнадцать лет.

— Кларисса, ты идешь?

Она вскинула голову и моргнула, все еще погружённая в отчет, не в силах понять, что двое парней, стоявших рядом, обращаются именно к ней. Это были Джон Колдман и Дэниел Ричардсон, агенты-новички отдела бихевиористики, которым руководил Джек Кроуфорд — его команда расследовала особо опасные преступления, в основном умышленные убийства, связанные с психическими проблемами преступников. Кларисса Старлинг проходила у них стажировку. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на неоконченный документ, а затем посмотрела на говорящего.

— А вы уже поехали в отдел, агент Колдман? Я еще не закончила отчёт… — Джон, крупный темноволосый парень, кивнул, толкнув приятеля в бок.

— Кроуфорд велел нам забрать тебя с собой. Ты же знаешь ситуацию, — заговорил изящный блондин Дэниел, изогнув тонкие губы в полуулыбке. Кларисса с сожалением оглядела бумаги, лежавшие перед ней, и поднялась из-за стола, попутно собирая свою сумку. — И прекрати называть нас «агент Колдман» и «агент Ричардсон». Хочешь, чтобы мы звали тебя «мисс Старлинг»? Джон, как тебе идея? — продолжил он, явно насмехаясь над девушкой. Она в ответ лишь поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Хорошо, _Дэн_ , — сказала Кларисса. Колдман засмеялся, пробормотав «надо же, ей удалось сделать из твоего имени ругательство», и двинулся вниз по лестнице. — Джон, подожди. Я подойду к Роудсу, уточню детали реферата.

Дэниел Ричардсон посмотрел на неё и вздохнул, закатив глаза:

— Да что ты от него узнаешь? Стоит, красуется перед барышнями, а полезных знаний — кот наплакал. Павлин!

— Он профессионал, в отличие от тебя, — усмехнулся Джон Колдман. — Уже почти десять лет работает агентом. А мы — всего два года, и то на подхвате.

— Ерунда! То ли дело Грэм! Вот он подавал материал! Никаких вопросов не оставалось. И он уж точно не пользовался своим положением, чтобы заигрывать с хорошенькими студентками.

Глаза Ричардсона загорелись влюблённым огнём. Колдман фыркнул и продолжил путь вниз.

— Началось! Когда же ты успокоишься со своим Грэмом? Тебе уже не быть его стажёром, смирись, Дэн.

Кларисса переводила взгляд с одного парня на другого, решая, кому из них задать свой глупый вопрос. Наконец выбрав Джона, она будто нехотя поинтересовалась:

— А кто такой этот Грэм?

Ричардсон резко повернулся и окатил её ледяным взглядом. Его приятель засмеялся и пожал плечами:

— Ты никогда не слышала об агенте Уильяме Грэме?

Старлинг прикусила губу и отвернулась к окну, пытаясь вспомнить, где раньше она могла слышать или видеть эту фамилию. Внезапно она обернулась к агентам и, подняв вверх указательный палец, сказала:

— Слышала. Я видела его фото в коридоре, который ведет в кабинет агента Кроуфорда. Но я не знаю, кто это.

Официально широкий светлый коридор, ведущий к кабинету Джека _Большого Босса_ Кроуфорда, назывался «Коридором почета». Его украшали забранные в простые рамы из темного дерева портреты самых выдающихся агентов: оперативников, криминалистов, профайлеров. Неофициально коридор именовали куда менее благозвучно, но зато более правдиво — _«Разделом некрологов»_ , как в воскресной газете. Увы, слишком хорошие агенты довольно часто не доживали до пенсии, а уж выдающиеся — и подавно.

Дэниел хлопнул себя по лбу и быстрым шагом пересёк аудиторию. Джон и Кларисса, позабывшая о желании поговорить с преподавателем, бросились за ним. Затормозив за дверью, Ричардсон подождал, пока его спутники окажутся рядом, и припечатал Старлинг своим вопросом:

— И тебя не заинтересовало, кто это, раз его портрет висит у кабинета Джека, а также в холле Академии, рядом с остальными выдающимися выпускниками? — Кларисса пожала плечами.

— Да мало ли кого вешают на стены в этой Академии. Странный ты, Дэн! Ты сам знаешь всех остальных агентов?

Дэниел горько вздохнул и, махнув рукой, пошёл к выходу. Джон посмотрел на Клариссу и пояснил:

— Зря ты так. Грэм был для Дэна образцом, кумиром. Он планировал работать с ним, ходил на его лекции, когда еще не был студентом Академии. А потом та шокирующая история и последующая трагедия перечеркнули все его планы.

— Какая трагедия?

— Поищи материалы в архиве. Грэм, и правда, был гением в своей области. Не чета Роудсу, Дэн не врёт.

***

Кларисса думала о словах Дэниела всю дорогу до отдела бихевиористики. Уилл Грэм был кумиром для Дэна. Что ж, это Кларисса могла понять — для нее самой таким примером для подражания был Джек Кроуфорд, их начальник. Но Дэн очень остро отреагировал на то, что новому поколению студентов Академии не было знакомо имя Уилла Грэма: что бы ни случилось с талантливым агентом-профайлером, это явно больно задело всех, кто его знал.

Проходя по «Коридору почета», Кларисса целенаправленно, с непонятным волнением, вчитывалась в небольшие таблички под каждым портретом. Фотография Уилла Грэма обнаружилась в самом конце ряда с правой стороны, прямо перед кабинетом Джека Кроуфорда. Старлинг замедлила шаг, а потом, забывшись, и вовсе остановилась, вглядываясь лицо молодого мужчины.

Он был красив — красивее Роудса, и это почему-то доставило Клариссе удовольствие. Вьющиеся, немного спутанные тёмные волосы, светлая кожа, зелёные глаза за стёклами тонких очков и едва заметная, будто извиняющаяся улыбка. Возможно, на её восприятие повлияли слова Джона о трагедии, случившейся с этим человеком, но Клариссе показалось, что на всём его лице лежит тень, а в глубине глаз притаилась какая-то застарелая печаль. И еще — даже на снимке взгляд Уилла Грэма казался невероятно проницательным, будто даже отсюда, из глубин старой фотографии, он мог прочесть все её мысли без малейших усилий…

— Кларисса! — недовольный голос Джека развеял наваждение и заставил её встрепенуться. Охнув, Кларисса быстро шмыгнула в кабинет, на время оставив Уилла Грэма наедине с его тайнами.

Поручение Джека на несколько дней избавило её от любых посторонних мыслей: по городу разгуливал маньяк, вообразивший себя потомком Фредди Крюгера. Потому следовало сосредоточиться на том, чтобы спасти как можно больше жизней и заставить разгуливающего на свободе убийцу понести наказание. Но, когда дело было успешно закрыто, Кларисса снова вспомнила об Уилле Грэме и решила, как советовал Джон, поискать информацию в архиве.

Мистер Мейсон, архивариус, поприветствовал её как хорошую знакомую. Поступив на стажировку в отдел Джека Кроуфорда и желая стать настолько хорошим профайлером, насколько вообще возможно, она частенько заглядывала в архив, чтобы порыться в старых делах, изучить психологию преступников и метод остановивших их агентов.

— Итак, какая у нас сегодня буква? — добродушно поинтересовался мистер Мейсон, имея в виду алфавитный указчик, помогавший ориентироваться в огромном архиве.

— «Г», — уверенно откликнулась Кларисса, поворачивая к нужным стеллажам.

— Но ты же еще с «Б» не закончила!

Мистер Мейсон продолжал ворчать что-то о недисциплинированности и бессистемности подобных исследований, но Кларисса не слушала его, полностью сосредоточившись на корешках папок, по которым скользил ее указательный палец. Вот! «Уильям Грэм, спецагент, консультант по особо тяжким преступлениям». Привстав на носочки, Кларисса потянула на себя довольно увесистую и потрепанную папку. На обложке обнаружились еще два ярлыка, указывающих на связанные с папкой Уилла Грэма дела: «Ганнибал Лектер» и — тут Старлинг почувствовала, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, — «Чесапикский Потрошитель». После недолгого колебания, она решительно двинулась в другой конец архива, прижимая дело Уилла Грэма к груди.

— А теперь что? — удивился мистер Мейсон, когда Кларисса прошла мимо него и, не говоря ни слова, углубилась в ряды стеллажей.

— «Л» и «Ч», — донесся до него приглушённый ответ девушки. Он не был уверен, что она услышит, но не мог не возмутиться:

— Жульничаешь!

Архивариус всё еще дулся на недобросовестную студентку, когда она принесла выбранные папки к его конторке для обязательной регистрации.

— А, Уилл Грэм, — пробормотал мистер Мейсон, внося номер дела в свой журнал.

— Вы его знали? — спросила Кларисса.

— Знал. Он часто бывал здесь, совсем как ты. Хороший был парень, добросовестный, старательный. С документами бережно обращался, — в силу своей профессии, мистер Мейсон не считал хорошими людьми тех, кто портил архивные папки пятнами от кофе и сэндвичей или растаскивал важные документы для своих нужд. Очевидно, Уилл Грэм ничего такого не делал. — Помнится, года четыре назад за его делом прямо очередь выстраивалась — всем хотелось почитать!

— А что с ним приключилось, не знаете? — не удержавшись, как можно небрежнее поинтересовалась Кларисса.

Старый архивариус бросил на неё острый взгляд:

— Слышал кое-что. И вот, что я тебе скажу, девочка — не стоит читать эти дела на ночь, особенно те, которые на «Л» и на «Ч».

— Это мне известно, мистер Мейсон, — того, что она слышала о Чесапикском Потрошителе, было достаточно, чтобы не открывать его папки после наступления темноты. Нет, сегодня она сосредоточится исключительно на личности Уилла Грэма.

Быстро расписавшись в журнале и коротко поблагодарив архивариуса, Кларисса покинула архив, унося с собой три тяжелые папки.


	2. Кларисса. Анализ данных

Наутро Кларисса пришла в академию утомлённой и с синяками под глазами. Джон и Дэниел опять заглянули на лекцию Роудса: Джек велел им прослушать определённый курс, посвящённый проблемам составления психологического портрета преступника. Ричардсон глухо возмущался по поводу слишком яркой рубашки преподавателя, а также жаловался на бренность иллюзий, что они питали с другом, когда поступали в эту Академию. Старлинг посмеялась над злым выражением лица Дэна, которым он встретил её решение сесть с ними рядом — он всё еще сердился на неё из-за пренебрежительного отношения к памяти и репутации Уилла Грэма. Кларисса решила после лекции непременно рассказать ему о том, что провела ночь, внимательно изучая дело погибшего профайлера, взятое накануне в архиве.

Кэл от доски вещал что-то примитивное о приёмах оценки поведения преступника при помощи общенаучного метода. Это можно было найти в любом учебнике. Лекция была бесполезна по своей сути. Но девушки восторженно внимали красивому молодому преподавателю, который мило улыбался всякий раз, когда ловил слишком уж откровенный взгляд какой-либо студентки. Кларисса же сидела, упершись локтями в столешницу парты, и клевала носом.

Ей повезло, что лекция оказалась такой ерундовой — Кларисса вряд ли смогла бы понять или запомнить хоть слово. Все её мысли по-прежнему занимал Уилл Грэм. Она действительно всю ночь просидела, веером разложив на кровати вокруг себя всевозможные отчёты, распечатки и десяток фотографий Уилла Грэма, снятых в разные годы. На более поздних снимках на лице Грэма лежала отчётливая печать грусти и неизбывной, какой-то безнадёжной усталости.

И всё же, он был интересен Клариссе. Всего за одну ночь она с головой окунулась в его жизнь и работу и, конечно, не могла не восхититься поразительным талантом профайлера. Теперь она понимала, почему Дэн так восхищался этим человеком. И более того — Кларисса хотела знать больше.

Поэтому, едва ли не впервые с момента поступления в Академию ФБР, прилежная студентка Кларисса Старлинг прогуляла несколько лекций по очень важным предметам, засидевшись с Дэном в кафетерии — обрадованный возможностью поделиться с кем-нибудь своим восхищением талантом Уилла Грэма, агент говорил без умолку добрых два с половиной часа. Джон, который наверняка не впервые слушал этот рассказ, допил свой кофе и, назвав их с Клариссой чёртовыми фанатиками, отправился домой — Джек разрешил всем троим не появляться в отделе после занятий.

Единственная проблема состояла в том, что Дэн мог рассказать Клариссе много о Грэме-преподавателе, совсем мало — о Грэме-профайлере и вовсе ничего о нём как о человеке. Теперь, спустя пять лет после своей трагической гибели, Уилл Грэм стал легендой, примером беззаветной преданности своему делу и невероятного эмпатического дара, который сделал этого человека уникальным профайлером, но косвенно поспособствовал его ранней смерти. Кларисса же стремилась заглянуть дальше окутывающего его ореола загадок, домыслов и сплетен.

Слушая рассказ Дэна, девушка пожалела о том, что не обладает способностью буквально проникать в мысли и чувства человека — она могла бы представить себя сидящей рядом с Дэном в его студенческие годы, а Уилл Грэм по-прежнему читал бы свои лекции и вся аудитория, затаив дыхание, слушала бы, как именно ему удалось вычислить Сорокопута Миннесоты или другого психопата-убийцу…

Говорят, чтобы понять человека, нужно посмотреть на его друга… или на врага. Именно по этой причине, правильная девочка Кларисса впервые махнула рукой на двадцатистраничный доклад, который нужно было выполнить для Роудса, и посвятила остаток дня и весь вечер тщательному изучению дела Ганнибала Лектера, последнего и самого страшного противника Уилла Грэма.

Не раз и не два ей приходилось прерываться, чтобы взять себя в руки и продолжить читать описание ужасных преступлений доктора Лектера, а на некоторые снимки, сделанные криминалистами, она и вовсе не решилась посмотреть. Если Уилл Грэм забрался в голову к Ганнибалу Лектеру, то наверняка встретил там кромешный ад — Кларисса не понимала, как вообще можно было выдержать такое. Прав был мистер Мейсон, предостерегавший её от чтения этих папок на ночь!

И всё же, здесь, в деле Ганнибала Лектера, тоже был Уилл Грэм — его имя встречалось на страницах отчётов почти так же часто, как и имя самого маньяка. Кларисса уже знала, что дело Чесапикского Потрошителя стало поворотным в судьбе Грэма, — а значит, она была просто обязана изучить его от корки до корки, если хотела понять этого странного человека. Если уж Уилл Грэм смог годами смотреть в саму Тьму, то Кларисса должна суметь прочесть хотя бы старые архивные папки!

И она действительно просидела над делом доктора Лектера почти всю ночь, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, и с десяток раз бегала проверить, надежно ли заперта входная дверь.

***

Те короткие полтора часа, что она проспала в ту ночь, показались ей настоящим кошмаром: Кларисса то и дело просыпалась от ужасных снов, навеянных делом Чесапикского Потрошителя. Ей виделись несчастные жертвы, фотографии которых она рассматривала с таким упорством всю ночь. Но хуже этого было другое: ей снился сам доктор Ганнибал Лектер, каким он представал перед ничего не знающими окружающими, утончённый, галантный, шикарный мужчина, пугающе харизматичный и спокойный.

Проснулась Кларисса полностью разбитой: болела голова, глаза были красными, а веки воспалёнными. Хорошо, что наступило утро субботы и ни в Академию, ни в отдел идти было не нужно. Старлинг немного постояла у окна, наблюдая за двумя собаками, бегавшими друг за другом, то ли играя, то ли действительно выясняя, кто из них имеет право на эту территорию.

Внезапно Кларисса вспомнила свой сон, от которого она проснулась с громким выдохом, и бросилась к так и оставленной открытой папке дела доктора Лектера. Пролистав с десяток страниц невнятного отчёта какого-то психиатра, освидетельствовавшего Ганнибала Лектера после его поимки восемь лет назад, Старлинг нашла то, что искала: маленькую стопку фотографий, сделанных в течение двух лет сотрудничества Уилла Грэма и его психиатра, оказавшегося одним из самых кровавых маньяков в истории.

Вчера, рассматривая фотографии в попытках понять Чесапикского Потрошителя, Кларисса не обратила внимания на его взаимодействие с профайлером, а вот её подсознание за него зацепилось и воспроизвело в ночном кошмаре. Весь сон она не помнила, но в памяти осталась ужасающая сцена: доктор Лектер плотоядно улыбается, положив руку на плечо Грэма, а тот отстранённо, но с лёгким интересом смотрит на тело одной из жертв каннибала — Эбигейл Хоббс. При одной мысли о такой тьме, что могла сожрать человека изнутри, Кларисса покрывалась холодным потом.

На фотографиях же Лектер и Грэм буквально были связаны незримой нитью: они смотрели в одну сторону, стояли всегда достаточно близко, даже чересчур близко для простых знакомых или даже напарников. На тех снимках они выглядели друзьями, людьми, что понимают друг друга с полуслова. И это напугало Клариссу больше всего. Как такое могло быть возможным? Талантливый аналитик и ужасающий любого нормального человека монстр — друзья… Такого просто не могло быть!

Уилл Грэм был гениальным профайлером, легко называл изначальные цели преступников, даже самых изощрённых. Его звали туда, где не было другой надежды найти убийцу. По запротоколированным показаниям его коллег, он очень тяжело, в психологическом плане, переносил свою работу. Его дар эмпатии играл против него, так как профайлер видел людей насквозь. В таком случае, как могло получиться, что Грэм был другом Лектера? И если он всё-таки был близок с Ганнибалом, как объяснить то, что это не стало поводом начать расследование конфликта интересов агента?

Эти вопросы не давали Клариссе покоя, пока она, отложив папки с делами, пила кофе и жевала сгоревшие по недосмотру тосты с маслом и клубничным джемом. Закончив завтракать и освободив большой кухонный стол, она принесла ноутбук и папки с делами на кухню, села на удобный стул и заполнила всё свободное горизонтальное пространство перед собой фотографиями Грэма и Лектера, сделав пометки на обратной стороне снимков, чтобы не перепутать их.

В папке с материалами по Уиллу Грэму имелся дополнительный кармашек с фотографиями, не пришитыми к делу, так как они фигурировали в других делах. Но среди этой кучки повторяющихся сцен с мест преступлений Кларисса отыскала те, которых не было ни в папке «Чесапикский Потрошитель», ни в папке «Доктор Ганнибал Лектер». Вот Уилл и Ганнибал стоят у машины Грэма, как поняла Старлинг, и смеются, совершенно раскованно ощущая себя в компании друг друга. Вот Лектер сидит в своём кабинете, на заднем плане проводится осмотр места происшествия, а Грэм рядом с ним, полуприсел на его рабочий стол и улыбается, глядя на психиатра. Лица Ганнибала почти не видно, но заметен поднятый уголок его губ, а в глаза бросается пристальный, доверчивый взгляд Уилла в его глаза, хотя по рассказам знакомых, которые Кларисса прочитала в деле, Грэм всегда избегал прямого зрительного контакта. А вот какой-то праздник в отделе Джека Кроуфорда: в «близком кругу» сидят сам Джек, его бессменные криминалисты, еще одна погибшая при выполнении служебного задания девушка-эксперт, красивая темноволосая женщина, которая, кажется, была подругой Уилла, Грэм и Лектер. Уилл и Ганнибал расположились на небольшом диванчике поодаль от остальных участников веселья и о чём-то разговаривают, склонив головы друг к другу так, словно фотограф подловил их за обсуждением какой-то общей сокровенной тайны.

Смутные сомнения одолевали разум Старлинг, не давая сосредоточиться на изучении дела доктора Лектера. Могла ли так подействовать на профайлера терапия психиатра? Может ли вообще такое доверие быть результатом только психотерапии? Не найдя ответов в своей памяти и опыте, который к её двадцати двум годам был крайне ограничен, Кларисса включила компьютер и, зайдя в браузер, набрала в поисковике фразу «Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер». Результаты поиска не просто удивили её — Старлинг, просидев за ноутбуком четыре часа, была шокирована и испугана вполне логичной трактовкой всего случившегося. И ей была необходима официальная версия, более развёрнутая, чем содержалась в отчёте о закрытии дела Ганнибала Лектера, но менее кардинальная, чем итоги её собственного небольшого исследования.

Судя по статьям в интернете, особенно по постам в скандально известном интернет-журнале Фредерики «Фредди» Лаундс, явно имевшей к Уиллу и Ганнибалу личные счёты, между профайлером и маньяком было что-то намного большее, чем просто дружба. Та самая Фредди вообще называла их «Мужья-убийцы» и приводила достаточно веские основания для того, чтобы читатели поверили ей. Одни фотографии, намного деликатнее и интимнее, чем те, что были в распоряжении Клариссы, могли сказать очень многое об этой паре. Взгляды, прикосновения — их было слишком много для простой дружбы. Но Старлинг просто не могла поверить собственным глазам — этот человек, Ганнибал Лектер, буквально разрушил жизнь Уилла Грэма! Как можно было, получив от него столько ударов в спину, будучи преданным не раз и не два, найти в себе силу для прощения, и более того — для дружбы? Кларисса даже друзьями их представить не могла, что уж говорить о том, что Ганнибал и Уилл могли быть любовниками!

А Фредди Лаундс и ее многочисленные поклонники, до сих пор обсуждавшие «Мужей-убийц» на тематических форумах, очевидно, не сомневались в истинной природе отношений этих мужчин. Во многих статьях Фредди патетично вопрошала читателей — как давно состояли доктор Лектер и агент Грэм в интимных отношениях? Возможно ли, что они с самого начала перешли черту, разделяющую психотерапевта и пациента? А мог ли Уилл Грэм быть прекрасно осведомлённым обо всех преступлениях Ганнибала Лектера? Что, если тюремное заключение и судебный процесс над Грэмом были подстроены лишь затем, чтобы дать Лектеру возможность проникнуть в отдел Джека Кроуфорда, заняв место обвинённого в убийствах профайлера? И, уж конечно, можно не сомневаться в том, что они не просто пропали без вести или погибли, а сбежали вместе.

Это были грязные, отвратительные домыслы в лучших традициях желтой прессы, и Кларисса с отвращением закрыла все вкладки со статьями Лаундс и болезненно-жадными обсуждениями её постоянных читателей. Однако однажды прочитанные, скандальные теории Фредди засели в голове Клариссы, они жгли её душу, отравляли сомнением. Неужели, Ганнибал и Уилл действительно были любовниками? Могли ли они совершать все эти ужасные преступления вместе? Мог ли Уилл, зная об истинной натуре доктора Лектера, простить его и даже разделить с ним постель? Кем, черт возьми, был Уильям Грэм — бесстрашным героем, остановившим опасного преступника ценой жизни, сломленной жертвой маньяка, продолжавшей доверять своему мучителю несмотря ни на что, или верным соратником Чесапикского Потрошителя?

Кларисса чувствовала, что явно упускает что-то важное. Какой-то кусочек мозаики ускользал от неё, скрываясь в ворохе страниц, исписанных сухими фактами «рабочих» отношений доктора Лектера и Уилла Грэма. Единственное, что оставалось Старлинг: попробовать найти тех людей, которые были опрошены пять лет назад, и попытаться уговорить их рассказать об Уилле Грэме всё, что они знали. Иначе, Кларисса чувствовала это, царапающая изнутри её голову загадка так и останется неразгаданной навсегда. Уилл смотрел на неё с фотографий, сделанных во время заключения в психиатрической лечебнице для особо опасных преступников, и в его проницательном, решительном взгляде Клариссе чудился вызов, даже просьба: выяснить, докопаться до правды, понять, наконец, что случилось той ночью на скале над неспокойным океаном.

Кларисса была полна решимости выяснить всю правду об Уилле Грэме и Ганнибале Лектере.


	3. Уилл и Ганнибал. Пять лет назад

Вокруг них бушевала стихия, но Уиллу Грэму на миг показалось, что они остались одни. Время замерло, дав им шанс посмотреть друг на друга без масок, которые упали там, у распростёртого тела Красного дракона.

Он хотел так много сказать, во многом признаться, но слова застряли в горле, вырвавшись тихим хрипом. Через мгновение Уилл подумал, что невозможно ничего расслышать здесь, между небом и морем, сквозь вой ветра и яростный грохот волн о прибережные скалы, пока до него не донесся голос Ганнибала Лектера:

— Это всё, чего я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих.

Ганнибал замер, вглядываясь в лихорадочно блестящие глаза профайлера, и сильнее сжал пальцами его рубашку. Она была мокрой и казалась чёрной от крови. Самого Уилла, Ганнибала и Френсиса. Лектер тяжело дышал, ожидая ответа Грэма — возможно, главного ответа в их жизнях.

Всё — это распростертое у их ног тело Дракона, залитые кровью руки, лица, одежда, камни, на которых они стояли, пошатываясь и цепляясь друг за друга, как за последнюю опору; это металлический привкус во рту, острая боль в распоротых ножом щеке и груди одного и простреленном боку другого; это дикое, почти безумное торжество победы в жестокой схватке и безрассудная отчаянная надежда на понимание и согласие, принятие без условий.

— Это прекрасно, — выдохнул Уилл, пожалуй, самые честные слова из всех, когда-либо произнесённых им.

Грэм подался вперед инстинктивно, почти неосознанно, и его поцелуй, вероятно, с трудом мог считаться таковым, — их губы только слегка соприкоснулись; привкус своей и чужой крови ощущался сильнее странной нежности, сковавшей Уилла, — но он знал, что и этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить Лектера в своём ответе. Сейчас Уилл как никогда прежде чувствовал Ганнибала, словно они в конце концов стали одним целым, как и хотел доктор.

Когда-то Ганнибал сравнил их с Ахиллом и Патроклом*. Что ж, их Троя пала и не было смысла оставаться среди горящих руин. Время, отпущенное им, подошло к концу слишком быстро, а озарение, к сожалению обоих, оказалось чересчур поздним.

Уилл думал об этом, всё теснее прижимаясь к груди Ганнибала и обхватывая его за плечи, чтобы почувствовать глубокий выдох и ответное объятие, когда Ганнибал коснулся щекой его макушки.

Оказывается, Вечность может уместиться в нескольких минутах. Тех, что прошли в судорожном переплетении окровавленных рук и пальцев; тех, что растянулись на миллиарды лет, которые они прожили вместе, глядя в глаза друг другу; тех, что отзывались сейчас гулкой, тупой болью во всём теле, изнывающем от жгучих прикосновений солёного холодного воздуха. Та Вечность, что они могли провести _рядом_ : поддерживая, помогая, любя…

А потом Уилл столкнул их в пропасть. Вместе.

Чем было продиктовано его решение?

Страхом, что его, Уилла, снова запрут в лечебнице, а Ганнибала, с большой долей вероятности, приговорят к высшей мере наказания, и всё, что останется Уиллу — день за днем мысленно прижиматься к его груди, чтобы хоть так услышать биение безумно дорогого и теперь совершенно понятного сердца?  
Или же он давал этому обречённому миру последний шанс на спасение — спасение от них обоих, потому что с этого момента, так или иначе, Уилл всегда будет рядом с Ганнибалом? По-другому он теперь не мог и, что более важно, совершенно не хотел.  
А может, это был его способ увековечить момент их превращения — абсолютного единения и понимания, такого глубокого и полного, что оно казалось практически невозможным. Невозможно прекрасным.

Они оба едва держались на ногах, измученные и израненные, и всё же Ганнибал, наверное, сумел бы устоять после довольно слабого толчка Уилла. Вместо этого Лектер крепче обхватил его руками, проваливаясь в пустоту, простиравшуюся за рваной кромкой утёса. Это был их сознательный совместный выбор. Вместе — без объяснений и сожалений.

Краем сознания Уилл понимал, что их полет длился, должно быть, не больше десяти секунд, но время перестало существовать, как и бешеный свист ветра в ушах и мелькающая перед глазами тёмная отвесная скала. Он в последний раз посмотрел на Ганнибала и закрыл глаза. Все ощущения пропали: осталась только чёрная неизвестность и невесомость, что растянулись на миллиарды лет.

А потом Грэм вновь почувствовал своё тело вместе с сильным ударом о воду. И тогда ему показалось, что он разваливается на куски: вместе с ощущением тела пришла несмолкаемая боль в каждой мышце и косточке. Но это было не самым страшным — через пару секунд Уилл почувствовал нарастающее жжение в каждой клетке. Холодная вода сковывала потерявшее много крови тело. Грудь и лицо горели огнём, руки и ноги начало сводить судорогами…

Должно быть, он на несколько минут потерял сознание и пришел в себя уже в бурлящем водовороте, тянущем его к острым камням у берега. Течение нещадно трепало его безвольное тело, которое ледяная вода океана колола тысячами иголок, и швыряло Уилла из стороны в сторону, словно тряпичную куклу. А потом его и вовсе утянуло под воду, и из легких оказался выбитым весь воздух.

Уилл, как мог, сопротивлялся стихии, хотя и был уверен, что ему никогда не выбраться из этого кипящего котла: он уже не разбирал, где вода, где воздух, а поднимающиеся всё выше волны должны были с минуты на минуту бросить его на острые пики прибрежных скал.

Внезапно посреди всего этого безумия, перед его расплывающимся без очков взглядом показалось лицо Ганнибала. На мгновение высокая волна опять скрыла его, а потом Уилл почувствовал сильную хватку Лектера на своём плече: Ганнибал тянул его за собой, задавая правильное направление. Плыть было тяжело, больно, а течение норовило утащить их обоих под воду, но Ганнибал не сдавался, раз за разом выныривая из-под накрывавших его волн и вытягивая за собой Уилла.

Лектер тоже был обессилен серьёзной раной, борьбой с бурлящим потоком, окружавшим их, и подводным течением. Его лицо казалось белым, как бумага, поэтому Грэм собрался с силами, почти теряя сознание от чрезмерного напряжения, и заставил себя шевелить онемевшими от холода и боли конечностями. Уилл не был уверен, что у них нет переломов от падения в воду с такой высоты: левое предплечье жгло изнутри, рёбра жестоко ныли, а почки токали острыми короткими приступами. Что чувствовал Ганнибал, оставалось только гадать — спросить у него самого Уиллу не представлялось возможным.

Они пробивались к берегу без преувеличения целую вечность, но в тот миг, когда оба рухнули прямо на мокрый песок в полосе прибоя, чувствовали себя самыми счастливыми людьми. Мужчины, откашливаясь от воды и песка, задрали головы, чтобы на миг взглянуть на горящий холодными огнями дом, стоящий у обрыва, с которого они решили начать новую жизнь. Это было просто невероятно — они смогли выжить, упав с одного из самых крутых и опасных утёсов в этой части побережья.

Уилл судорожно закашлялся, все его мышцы горели, кости ныли, а горло саднило от солёной воды, которой он наглотался в ледяном и смертельном водовороте. Голова кружилась — как минимум, лёгкое сотрясение он точно заработал. Ганнибалу явно было не намного лучше: его руки сильно подрагивали, когда он ухватил Уилла за предплечье и заставил подняться, чтобы с мелководья, всё-таки грозящего им небольшими волнами, выбраться на пляж.

Тяжело свалившись на сухой прохладный песок, Уилл мечтал только о том, чтобы никогда больше не шевелиться. И будь что будет! Наверное, он так бы и поступил, даже зная, что Джек со своими людьми вот-вот прибудет сюда и начнет обыскивать каждый квадратный сантиметр местности. Но Ганнибал не позволил. Он наклонился к нему, превозмогая боль в боку и ощутимо, хоть и бережно, тряхнул Уилл за плечо:

— Уилл, нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Пойдём.

Разумеется, он был прав, как всегда прав. Да и попасться вот так, пережив схватку с Драконом и падение с высоченной скалы, было бы попросту недостойно. Эти мысли заставили не сумевшего сдержать стон Уилла, дрожа и покачиваясь, подняться на ноги. Ганнибал тут же, чуть опершись о его плечо, поворошил ногой песок там, где на нём остались следы крови. Правильно, им нельзя было оставлять улик. А сам Грэм об этом даже не подумал. Он сощурил глаза и посмотрел назад, на прибрежную полосу, которую облизывал прибой — все доказательства их пребывания здесь были уничтожены.

— Нам надо обработать раны и где-нибудь передохнуть, — еле слышно заметил Ганнибал, поддерживая Уилла под локоть, когда тот сделал пару неуверенных шагов. Слова явно давались ему с большим трудом.

— Здесь наверняка есть прибережные коттеджи, — неуверенно предложил Уилл, вглядываясь в темноту, царящую вокруг. — Если пройдём дальше по берегу…

— Нет, Джек обыщет их в первую очередь, как только поймет, что случилось на скале. Лучше подняться наверх и поискать какой-нибудь пустующий дом, — возразил Ганнибал, видя отчаяние во взгляде своего спутника, но кивая на крутой каменистый склон, поросший редким лесом. Он мягко коснулся спины Уилла своей ладонью, будто передавал часть силы, и тяжело вздохнул, подавив болезненный стон.

Одна мысль о том, что им придется карабкаться наверх, по осыпающимся под ноги камням да еще в таком состоянии, вызывала у профайлера ужас. И всё же, когда Лектер медленно направился к темнеющему на фоне светлого песка склону, Грэм безропотно пошел следом, немного покачиваясь и стараясь не отставать от неровно шагающего впереди Ганнибала.

Наверх они взбирались долго, цепляясь за камни и стволы деревьев, постоянно оступаясь и больно царапая и без того израненные руки о колючий кустарник. Уилл бездумно следовал за Ганнибалом, слишком уставший, чтобы думать о чём-либо кроме того, чтобы не потерять его в сгустившейся вокруг темноте. Он несколько раз запинался о древесные корни или невидимые в темноте камни и наверняка скатился бы вниз, если бы не Лектер, всякий раз подхватывавший его у самой земли. Уилл не представлял, откуда тот вообще брал силы, с его-то раной, чтобы метр за метром продвигаться вперед, — казалось, Ганнибал держался лишь на одном невероятном, почти зверином упорстве и силе воли.

Поднявшись наконец по склону, они целую вечность плутали по поросшим лесом скалам, а влажная одежда и холодный ночной ветер, дувший с моря, заставили обоих дрожать от озноба. Внезапно, повернув голову, Уилл различил на вершине _той самой_ скалы отблески света — значит, ФБР уже прибыло на место происшествия. Проплутав меж деревьями и скалистыми выступами еще некоторое время, Ганнибал вывел их к небольшому деревянному домику, затерянному в глуши. Его тёмные окна и навесные замки на дверях ясно указывали на то, что хозяева оставили это жилье до начала отпускного сезона.

Уилл, которого подташнивало от усталости и боли в многочисленных ранах, хотел было разбить одно из окон подобранным с земли камнем, но Ганнибал, устало улыбнувшись и положив окровавленную ладонь ему на плечо, удержал его от этого, мягко напомнив:

— Никаких следов, Уилл.

Из них двоих Лектер явно обладал большим опытом в побегах от ФБР и полиции, поэтому Грэм подчинился и позволил ему мучительно долго ковыряться в замке перочинным ножом. Время тянулось слишком медленно, влажная ткань неприятно холодила тело, океанская соль щипала израненные щёку и грудь, а ноги подкашивались сами собой. В тот момент, когда Уиллу показалось, что сейчас он просто рухнет на землю, щёлкнул, наконец, замок, заскрипела входная дверь и Ганнибал за руку втащил его в дом.

Они не зажигали свет в кухне и маленькой гостиной, опасаясь, что его могут заметить. Короткими переходами мужчины обследовали весь первый этаж, касаясь запястий друг друга, когда им нужно было обратить внимание на что-либо подозрительное. Убедившись, что дом пустует уже продолжительное время, Уилл забаррикадировал входную дверь на случай прихода незваных гостей и перетащил несколько стульев в ванную, а Ганнибал в это время отыскал в одном из шкафчиков аптечку и коробку со швейными принадлежностями — на некоторые раны им обоим явно требовалось наложить швы.

Решив, что все приготовления выполнены, они разделись до нижнего белья в тесном пространстве ванной комнаты, задевая друг друга локтями и плечами, но не испытывая при этом ни малейшего стеснения — в этом не было ничего соблазнительного или сексуального. Оба были до крайности измотаны и думали только о том, чтобы не потерять еще больше крови и вырвать у судьбы хотя бы час покоя. Избавившись от прилипавшей к телу рубашки, Уилл помог Ганнибалу осторожно отлепить присохшую к раненному боку ткань свитера, намочив её водой. Когда рука профайлера случайно сорвалась с липкой жёсткой ткани и коснулась воспалённой кожи около пулевого ранения, доктор лишь тихо зашипел, сморщив нос, но ничего не сказал.

Намочив полотенца, они помогли друг другу стереть кровь с тела, а затем им пришлось собраться с силами, чтобы промыть, обработать и перевязать все раны. Уилла буквально шатало от усталости, но руки Ганнибала не дрожали ни на йоту, пока он соединял края самых глубоких порезов и обрабатывал антисептиком синяки и ссадины. Почувствовав болезненное жжение в щеке, когда Лектер зашивал его ранение, Грэм тихо простонал и ухватился за колено своего доктора, рискуя оставить на светлой коже круги синяка. Но Ганнибал и бровью не повёл, лишь усмехнулся и пообещал, что у Уилла еще будет время для этого в другой, спокойной обстановке. Смущение стало для профайлера намного более сильным анестетиком, чем боязнь быть замеченными группой Джека.

Покончив с перевязками и собрав всё, что могло выдать их, в большой мусорный мешок, они отправились в спальню, где Ганнибал нашел в большом шкафу кое-какую одежду для них обоих, а затем буквально силой влил в сопротивляющегося Уилла стакан виски, чтобы заставить его согреться и побороть стеснение, вызванное его неуместной шуткой. Сам Лектер лишь пригубил алкоголь — кто-то из них двоих должен был оставаться абсолютно собранным и трезво мыслящим.

Вероятно, им не следовало задерживаться здесь, так близко от обыскивающих берег агентов ФБР и полиции, но оба были слишком измотаны, чтобы продолжать бегство. Уилл кое-как, цепляясь за стены, добрался до большой кровати из морёного дуба и упал на неё, ощущая боль каждой клеточкой тела и не слушая запрещающего делать это Ганнибала. Тот на мгновение задержался в дверях, будто принимая решение, а потом все-таки осторожно опустился на постель с другой стороны. Лектер лежал не шевелясь, пристально изучая усталое лицо Грэма, глубокую поперечную морщину, разрезавшую его лоб, и аккуратные губы, шептавшие что-то помимо воли своего обладателя. Хотя он, конечно, мог бы придвинуться ближе, заявить какие-то права, что несомненно были у него не только последние часы, но и все годы их странных, болезненных, но бесконечно дорогих им обоим отношений. 

Уилл чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд и знал, о чём тот думает: это была еще одна проверка на доверие. Но всё, что было между ними: предательство, прощение, отчаянное противостояние и не менее отчаянная потребность друг в друге — осталось в той, прежней жизни, которая оборвалась с падением в океан. Теперь он знал абсолютно точно лишь одно: вся его жизнь последние три года была трусливым враньём, попыткой убежать от себя и… Ганнибала. Их взаимная тяга была сильнее них самих даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, не осталось сил даже на простые вдохи и выдохи.

Уилл видел, как горят в темноте глаза Ганнибала, знал, что тот до конца не верит в то, что профайлер отважится остаться рядом с ним в эту ночь, чувствовал его желание быть ближе и ощущал точно такое же обжигающее желание. Но у него не было сил даже поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до него, сжать его тёплые пальцы в своей ладони. Им стоило лишь чуть-чуть подождать, ведь они ждали друг друга так долго, скрывая это даже от самих себя. Неужели они не смогут подождать еще несколько тысяч секунд?

А сейчас… Сейчас они без опаски засыпали рядом, в одной кровати, и знали, что проснувшись, будут другими людьми, всё так же нуждающимися друг в друге. Уилл повернулся набок, не разорвав зрительный контакт с Ганнибалом, и еще целую минуту неотрывно смотрел на него. А потом провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений. Усталость всё-таки одержала верх над измотанным организмом.

Где-то вдалеке, на покинутой им скале в сердцах закричал Джек Кроуфорд, поиски которого не увенчались успехом, но его не услышал даже Ганнибал, неожиданно заснувший под тихое дыхание Уилла, придвинувшегося к нему в поисках тепла. В их маленьком мирке не осталось места для сомнений и страхов. Хотя бы на пару часов они были в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В «Илиаде» Гомера Патрокл — преданный друг Ахилла. Гомер не говорит прямо, что Ахилл и Патрокл были любовниками, однако их отношения друг к другу больше похожи на страстную влюбленность, чем на спокойную дружбу.
> 
> Иллюстрация: http://pic.lg.ua/x/9/585bde/8b6043ac.jpg


	4. Кларисса. Расследование начинается

К любому расследованию Кларисса предпочитала приступать системно, поэтому, первым делом, она составила список всех, кто мог рассказать больше об Уилле Грэме. Как она и предполагала, таких людей оказалось немного — Грэм был одиночкой, человеком замкнутым и отстраненным, совершенно не приспособленным к работе в команде.

Первыми в списке шли имена Молли Грэм, доктора Аланы Блум и Джека Кроуфорда — это был ближний круг Уилла Грэма и к этим людям Кларисса не могла обратиться вот так просто, без уверенности в том, что она права. Дело осложнялось еще и тем, что Старлинг не была знакома ни с вдовой Грэма, ни с доктором Блум, которая на данный момент не жила в США, пять лет назад уехав из страны вместе с семьёй. С Джеком же говорить об Уилле Кларисса почему-то боялась, заочно ожидая от него сопротивления, ведь он отчего-то не любил вспоминать прошлое. Но, кроме Большого Босса, у Уилла и Клариссы были и другие общие знакомые. Криминалисты Джеймс Прайс и Брайан Зеллер из отдела Джека Кроуфорда когда-то работали вместе с Уиллом Грэмом.

Кларисса не отважилась прогулять еще один день, поэтому в понедельник утром послушно отправилась на пары, но время в Академии тянулось для нее невыносимо медленно, а голоса преподавателей и однокурсников доносились будто издалека. Волнуясь из-за предстоящего разговора, она пропустила обед, ограничившись одной чашкой крепкого кофе из кафетерия, потом же у нее просто не было времени думать о еде — сразу после занятий, Кларисса помчалась в лабораторию.

Джек уже привлекал Клариссу к расследованию нескольких дел, поэтому с агентами Прайсом и Зеллером она была знакома лично. Криминалистов девушка застала за тщательным изучением каких-то спорных улик — как обычно, они так горячо и увлечённо препирались друг с другом, что заметили Клариссу только после неделикатного громкого покашливания.

— О, да это же мисс Старлинг! Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, — приветливо улыбаясь, протянул Джеймс. Брайан, продолжая ворчать, убрал предметные стекла и пробирки с образцами на другой стол, чтобы девушка ненароком не испортила все улики. — Тебя Джек прислал?

— Нет, нет, я по личному делу, — возразила Кларисса, не уверенная, можно ли назвать её жгучий интерес к жизни погибшего агента «личным делом».

Криминалисты удивлённо переглянулись, а потом Брайан предупредил девушку, поглядывая на неё с явным подозрением:

— Если ты пришла признаваться Джиму в любви, то подожди, пока я не зарежусь во-о-о-н тем скальпелем…

Возмущённый Джеймс тут же отвесил коллеге крепкий подзатыльник, и, пожалуй, им одним дело не ограничилось бы, потому что Брайан встал в защитную стойку и обиженно посмотрел на друга из-под насупленных бровей, поэтому Кларисса поспешила вмешаться:

— Я хотела задать вам пару вопросов об Уилле Грэме!

Оба мужчины тут же замерли. Клариссе показалось, что в лаборатории, где и так поддерживалась довольно низкая температура, стало еще на несколько градусов холоднее. Она поёжилась и натянула на запястья рукава вязанной кофты.

— Почему тебя интересует Грэм? — резко спросил Брайан, выпрямляясь и неподкупно скрещивая руки на груди.

С минуту Кларисса размышляла над тем, что лучше ответить, но выдумывать для своего, в общем-то, необъяснимого любопытства какую-нибудь серьёзную причину не стала — ей с этими людьми еще работать и работать, не стоит начинать с вранья.

— Я изучала его дело, его и Ганнибала Лектера. Взяла папки с документами в архиве — я часто так делаю, чтобы ознакомиться с опытом других коллег и научиться лучше понимать преступников. Но я не могу понять ни Уилла Грэма, ни доктора Лектера — одних только отчётов для этого недостаточно. А вы знали их обоих, работали с Грэмом долгое время, лично были знакомы с Лектером.

— Работали — да, но вот знали… В этом я не уверен, — фыркнул Брайан, а потом указал Клариссе на один из стульев за рабочим столом. — Ладно, валяй. Присаживайся, устраивайся поудобнее и спрашивай, что хотела.

Старлинг аккуратно обошла рабочий стол со множеством мелких инструментов, которые использовали криминалисты в своей работе, и села на один из двух стульев, стоящих поодаль от «рабочей зоны» лаборатории. На миг, под строгим взглядом Зеллера, ей показалось, что весь запал, с которым она бежала сюда из Академии, испарился. Но мужчины ждали, пока она соберется с мыслями и начнет задавать вопросы, поэтому не было смысла мяться.

— Каким он был? Я имею в виду, каким человеком был Уилл Грэм? — с замиранием сердца, задала свой первый вопрос Кларисса. Джеймс опустился на второй стул напротив нее, а Брайан остался стоять возле стола, всем своим видом выражая крайнее неодобрение.

— Он был гением, — просто ответил Джеймс. — То, что он делал… Я никогда, ни до него, ни после, не видел ничего подобного. Уилл мог описать нам всё преступление до мельчайших деталей, рассказать обо всех причинах его совершения, он знал, как вёл себя преступник и что делала жертва в каждый конкретный момент времени. Я будто сейчас вижу, как он замирает на месте преступления, закрывает глаза и словно исчезает, растворяется в воздухе. А потом, это уже был не Уилл — он буквально влезал в шкуру убийцы, проникал в его мысли, становился другим человеком. У него даже голос немного менялся! Это было невероятно.

Восхищенная рассказом, Кларисса перевела взгляд на Брайана. Тот задумчиво склонил набок темноволосую голову и сказал совсем не то, что ожидала девушка:

— Он был странным, этот Уилл Грэм. Непонятным, слишком непохожим на нормальных людей. Часто мы устилали места преступления плёнками, чтобы он расхаживал, ползал или лежал там. Он был человеком «в себе», никогда не видел его свободным от каких-то внутренних размышлений. Каждый раз, как мы его о чём-то спрашивали, он словно наконец-то «включался», возвращаясь в реальность. Иногда мне казалось, что в следующий раз он не сможет вынырнуть из всех этих кошмарных видений, останется там, в голове очередного психопата. От этого становилось страшно.

— Но Уилл всегда возвращался, — возразил Джим, серьёзно взглянув на друга. Брайан кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Возвращался, но не всегда оставался собой. Всякий раз он будто приносил с собой частичку того безумия, в которое погружался, пока, в конце концов, его самого не стали считать безумным. Уиллу Грэму трудно было доверять.

— Беверли Катц ему доверяла, — заметила Кларисса, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Она еще не знала, что тема Беверли стала для них неким табу — агента Катц, смешливую, обаятельную, талантливую, слишком сильно любили здесь. Старлинг заметила, как Брайан едва заметно вздрогнул, прежде чем тихо ответить:

— И это доверие стоило ей жизни. Да и ему тоже.

Они некоторое время помолчали. Кларисса обдумывала слова Брайана и Джеймса, пытаясь совместить их с тем психологическим портретом, который уже успела набросать в своей голове. Наконец она подняла голову и посмотрела на обоих друзей.

— Расскажите о том, что случилось в ночь гибели Грэма, — тихо попросила она. Брайан почесал затылок и опёрся напряженными руками о стол. На сей раз, первым откликнулся Джеймс — он тяжело вздохнул, упёрся подбородком в сцепленные руки и нахмурился, припоминая подробности.

— Мы прибыли на место происшествия во второй половине ночи, после звонка Джека. Там был дом на самой вершине скалы, мощённая плитами площадка, на которой мы обнаружили тело убийцы, известного под именем Красного дракона, но — ни Уилла, ни Ганнибала Лектера, который, предположительно, был с ним, мы не нашли. Дракон был мертв, его тело — изувечено и залито кровью. Было темно, поэтому оперативная группа расставила по периметру большие прожекторы и лампы, а мы с Брайаном и Джеком вооружились мощными фонарями и принялись исследовать местность. Судя по следам, в доме и во дворе произошла серьезная схватка — позже анализ крови, забранной с пола гостиной и с площадки перед домом, подтвердил, что Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм дрались с Красным Драконом, и это был бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Очевидно, они вместе либо один из них убили Дракона, но и сами получили серьезные ранения. Во всяком случае, Уилл потерял много крови.

— Далее следы ботинок и пятна крови привели нас к краю скалы, там же они и обрывались, — продолжил Брайан, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кларисса не могла понять, что было тому виной: антипатия Зеллера к ней или нежелание вспоминать неприятные подробности давнего дела. — Мы определили, что Лектер и Уилл стояли над обрывом — возможно, боролись, — а потом сорвались вниз. Помню, я делал снимок длинной полосы, которую прочертили на земле ботинки Уилла и Ганнибала, когда они начали падать.

— Как… — Кларисса сглотнула неприятный ком в горле и нерешительно продолжила, — как Джек воспринял всё это?

— Ужасно, — понизив голос, честно признался Джеймс. — Он был в ярости. Кричал, ругался, проклинал всё на свете. И больше всего — этого проклятого монстра, Ганнибала Лектера. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что случилось. Ей-богу, мы облазили всю эту огромную скалу вдоль и поперёк, взяли на анализ, кажется, каждую песчинку с пляжа внизу! Джек затребовал помощь береговой охраны и водолазов, чтобы исследовать дно, а когда ни те, ни другие ничего не нашли, привлёк еще людей, чтобы осмотреть весь утес — дескать, за него что-нибудь могло зацепиться, пока Уилл и Лектер падали вниз. Ему потом в Управлении Бюро чуть голову не оторвали за растрату огромных бюджетных средств и человеческих ресурсов на эти поиски. Тем более, что ничегошеньки не удалось обнаружить — ни тел, ни новых улик.

Кларисса потрясённо переводила взгляд с Джеймса на Брайана. Картина вырисовывалась жутковатой. Даже жуткой. Ночь, затерянный где-то на краю обрыва дом, в нём трое мужчин, которые хотят убить друг друга. И в итоге у них это получается. Но больше всего Клариссу поразило заявление Джеймса о том, что Грэм и Лектер действовали сообща, чтобы убить Дракона. Старлинг сразу вспомнились те фото из дополнительного кармашка в папке Уилла — те люди могли вместе пойти на что угодно, их связь была почти физически ощутима.

— И всё равно еще несколько лет офицерам полиции и береговой охраны, а также агентам ФБР регулярно давали распоряжения о розыске Грэма и Лектера — проверяли машины, катера, больницы, записи с камер видеонаблюдения в магазинах и аэропортах. И ничего, ни единого следа. В конце концов, обоих признали погибшими при невыясненных обстоятельствах, — с нескрываемым раздражением добавил Брайан. Было заметно, что ему неприятна подобная расплывчатая формулировка.

— Но какие-то версии случившегося у вас всё же были? — быстро спросила Кларисса, подаваясь вперед всем телом и сжимая кулаки.

Брайан и Джим снова переглянулись, словно решая, можно ли доверить не самые приятные для всего отдела вещи студентке-стажеру, а потом Брайан медленно заговорил:

— Были, конечно. Согласно одной из них, после расправы над Драконом, Лектер решил избавиться и от Уилла тоже — мы знаем, что он не единожды пытался его убить. Они боролись на краю утеса, но Лектер просчитался, решив, что Уилл слишком ослаб от потери крови — видимо, Грэм оказал серьезное сопротивление, и в итоге оба сорвались вниз.

— Была и другая версия — Джеку она, кажется, нравилась больше, — которая состояла в том, что это Уилл попытался покончить с Ганнибалом, чтобы не дать ему снова сбежать. Ну, а дальше то же самое — они боролись, потеряли равновесие и свалились с обрыва в море. Во всяком случае, именно так заявил тогда Джек, такой официальная версия и осталась, — вклинился в рассказ Джеймс.

— Уилл Грэм был достаточно ненормальным, чтобы решиться остановить Лектера ценой своей жизни, — хмыкнул в ответ Брайан, поморщившись при взгляде на недовольное лицо Прайса. — Так что, возможно, он просто бросился на него и столкнул вниз их обоих. Может, Уилл думал, что другого выхода нет и только так можно всё закончить — кто знает, что творилось в голове у этого парня?

Кларисса методично растягивала рукава своей кофты, всё больше нервничая и теряя остатки уверенности в правильности своих размышлений. Ей казалось, что в рассказе криминалистов не достаёт какой-то детали, однако она не могла уловить её. Джеймс и Брайан терпеливо ждали новых вопросов.

— Но существует ведь и третья версия? — наконец, осторожно поинтересовалась Кларисса. Это был самый щекотливый из её вопросов, и она заранее подготовилась к тому, что после него возмущенные мужчины укажут ей на дверь.

— А-а-а, имеешь в виду версию имени Фредди Лаундс? — неприятно усмехнулся Брайан, ухмыляясь в сторону внезапно засуетившегося Джеймса. — О ней тебе лучше Джим расскажет — это по его части.

— Значит, вы тоже верите в то, что Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл не погибли, а скрылись вместе? — Кларисса повернулась к мгновенно покрывшемуся красными пятнами Джеймсу.

— Конечно, нет! Я ни за что не поверил бы, что Уилл мог перейти на сторону своего самого страшного врага, на сторону Чесапикского Потрошителя! Сколько раз он пытался его убить! Они оба пытались… — Джеймс задумался, нервно покачивая ногой. Брайан улыбался, глядя на него. Эта парочка, как ни странно, смешила Клариссу даже в таких невесёлых обстоятельствах. — Чёрт возьми, да после всего, что натворил Лектер… А Уилл — он ведь все силы положил на то, чтобы упрятать его за решетку! — искренне возмутился Джим. Он перевёл дыхание, а потом продолжил чуточку спокойней:

— Нет, Уилл Грэм точно погиб. Погиб героем, как сообщили его жене. Такова и официальная позиция Бюро. Но что касается Лектера… Я думаю, он мог выжить.

— Да ради всего святого, Джим! — всплеснул руками Брайан, качая головой из-за новой волны рассуждений друга. — Никто не мог выжить, упав с того утеса! Ты помнишь, что нам сказали водолазы? Там внизу, у берега, полным-полно водоворотов и острых скал, да еще и сильное подводное течение — вероятность выживания в таких условиях стремится к нулю! Скорее всего, они потеряли сознание после удара о воду и захлебнулись, когда их потянуло на дно. Те ребята сомневались, что им удастся хотя бы тела найти. Так и вышло.

— И всё равно, — упрямо повторил Джим, вскинув подбородок. Кларисса не успевала вертеть головой, пытаясь уследить за мимикой обоих мужчин. — Ганнибал Лектер был очень сильным и выносливым человеком, он мог пережить даже падение в воду с такой высоты. Я спрашивал у водолазов — они сказали, что шанс, хоть и крохотный, всё же есть! И живет он сейчас, припеваючи, в каком-нибудь тихом уголке. В таком случае, мне будет очень стыдно перед Беверли, Уиллом и всеми теми людьми, которых этот монстр зверски убил.

— Глупости! Это пустые выдумки, достойные только пера Фредди Лаундс, — уничижительно выплюнул Брайан. — Джим, сам посуди, почему тогда за все эти пять лет мы не слышали ни об одном новом преступлении Потрошителя? Или Лектер внезапно раскаялся, решил стать вегетарианцем и обучать грамоте бедных детей в какой-нибудь стране третьего мира?

Кларисса от неожиданности и абсурдности такого предположения засмеялась помимо воли. Брайан и Джеймс недовольно посмотрели в её сторону, внезапно вспомнив о присутствии в лаборатории постороннего. Эта стычка явно была у них не первой.

— Ему был интересен только Уилл Грэм, их противостояние, — очень серьезно заметил Джим, посылая Брайану грустный взгляд. — Но его больше нет, а никому другому Ганнибал Лектер не позволил бы себя поймать. У него попросту не осталось причин играть с нами в свои безумные шарады.

Они проговорили еще не менее получаса, но Джим продолжал стоять на своем: Ганнибал Лектер, маньяк-каннибал, Чесапикский Потрошитель, мог пережить своего противника и продолжить совершать чудовищные преступления. Эта версия, хотя и не имела доказательственной базы, казалась Старлинг достаточно понятной и логичной.

Кларисса понимала, почему подобный вариант не имел популярности среди агентов ФБР и особенно — у его руководства. Ведь тогда получалось, что Бюро снова, в который раз, проиграло доктору Лектеру и все поиски нужно было начинать с начала.  
Но она также понимала и чувства Джеймса Прайса: ему нужно было доказательство, окончательное подтверждение того, что Ганнибал Лектер мертв, а его коллеги, Беверли Катц и Уилл Грэм, погибли не напрасно.

На самом деле, сама Кларисса тоже нуждалась в таком подтверждении. Увы, беседа с криминалистами не только не прояснила, но еще больше усложнила ситуацию. Жизнь и смерть Уилла Грэма по-прежнему оставались для Клариссы загадкой, а его запутанные и тяжёлые отношения с Ганнибалом Лектером требовали тщательного анализа и доказательств. Единственным же источником информации, к которому она еще не обратилась, были самые близкие люди Грэма: Молли, его вдова, Алана Блум, его подруга, и Джек Кроуфорд, его начальник и друг.

Теперь Кларисса понимала, что разговора с ними не избежать.


	5. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 1

Та ночь в чужом коттедже, затерянном среди деревьев, ночных перекрикиваний птиц и недалёкого океанского шума положила начало долгой дороге Ганнибала Лектера и Уилла Грэма домой.

Проснувшись через час с небольшим, Ганнибал приподнялся на локте, негромко охнув от боли в боку, прислушался к звукам, доносившимся снаружи их временного убежища, и, не уловив ничего опасного для них с Уиллом, вновь откинулся на подушку. Грэм спал достаточно спокойно — Лектеру было с чем сравнивать: не раз профайлер приходил к нему посреди ночи, а уж его рассказов о ночных кошмарах на их сеансах было попросту не сосчитать. Ганнибал внимательно вглядывался в усталое, но расслабленное лицо Уилла, крепко стискивавшего в кулаке тонкий плед, и пытался осмыслить всё, что чувствует к этому странному мужчине, которого он так стремился победить долгие годы, а в итоге сам сдался на милость победителя.

Теперь они были равны. Во всех смыслах. Пряная горячая кровь Френсиса на лицах и руках скрепила их союз прочнее, чем это могли сделать клятва или страх. Ганнибал принял Уилла в свой мир, попросив вместо платы лишь его самого. И тот согласился, смело предав себя его суду, позволив взять его жизнь под защиту, решать, что будет лучше для них обоих. Уилл покорился ему, приняв, наконец, покорность Ганнибала как константу и своё второе «Я» как данность.

Чуть более часа назад Уилл уснул в одной постели с Ганнибалом, не боясь того, что Лектер может сделать с ним во сне. Это было высшей степенью доверия — отдать власть над своим сном. Мог ли он когда-либо рассчитывать на такое? Мог ли он надеяться, что, после всего, через что они прошли вместе, Уилл будет способен довериться ему настолько полно и безусловно?  
Потому Ганнибал потрясённо рассматривал длинные трепещущие ресницы Уилла, его обветренные губы, острые крылья носа, высокий лоб, беспорядочно обрамляющие лицо кудрявые волосы — и не находил причин отказаться от него, когда Грэм сам так откровенно предлагал забрать его душу.

Лектер не привык запрещать себе даже маленькие слабости, а Уилл стал для него тяжёлой, болезненной и в то же время сладостной зависимостью, переросшей в странное нечто, которое поддерживало его жажду жизни и чувство собственного достоинства три одиноких года в тюрьме имени Аланы Блум. Необъяснимо, но всё это время он был уверен, что Грэм придёт к нему. Однажды откроется дверь для посетителей — и он войдёт в тёмную комнату, а единственной преградой между ними станет тонкая плёнка стекла.

Так и произошло. Ганнибал снова оказался прав. Только он не мог быть уверенным в том, что Уилл вполне осознанно шагал вместе с ним с обрыва. Давление со стороны Джека, Аланы, Дракона, самого Ганнибала — Грэм мог запутаться и сделать выбор не разумом, а эмоциями. Но вот если Уилл по собственной воле последует за ним, позволит Ганнибалу решать, где и как начнется их новая жизнь… Лектеру нужна была абсолютная уверенность в непогрешимости решения профайлера. Только в таком случае он мог обеспечить их безопасность.

К тому времени, как Уилл открыл глаза и сощурился, обшаривая пространство вокруг себя в поисках очков, Ганнибал вновь задремал, накрыв свою рану ладонью. Поняв, что очков рядом с ним нет, и так и не вспомнив, были ли они у него, когда они с Ганнибалом пришли в этот дом, он сморщил нос и тут же почувствовал острую боль в распоротой ножом Дракона щеке. Мягко дотронувшись до еле заметного, аккуратного шва кончиками пальцев, Грэм посмотрел на Лектера, лежавшего рядом с ним на кровати. Он хорошо помнил, как еще пару часов назад Ганнибал зашивал его щёку, чуть заметно касаясь его плеча и головы, остужая жаркую кожу прохладными пальцами.

По телу Уилла пробежала дрожь при мысли о руках Лектера. Это было отнюдь не сексуальное возбуждение — Грэм предвкушал то, что сможет получить от него: понимание, принятие, единение, веру, такие сильные, каких ему не смог бы дать никто другой. На что-то интимное, переступающее черту их обычных отношений он пока даже не нацеливался — слишком рискованным, ненадежным было их положение, да и боль в покрытом синяками и ссадинами теле, откровенно говоря, не позволяла мечтать о большем, чем продолжительный отдых и обезболивающее.

Но сейчас, пользуясь случаем, Уилл безнаказанно разглядывал морщинки в уголках глаз Ганнибала, его растрепанные волосы и прижатую к боку крепкую ладонь и невольно улыбался. Еще месяц назад он был уверен, что больше никогда его не увидит, не услышит и не прочитает о нём очередную статью в популярном научном журнале. Пора признать, что он страшился этого больше всего в жизни; потому и жёг его письма — боялся прочитать, что стал более не интересен Ганнибалу. А теперь Грэм лежал рядом и слушал мерное дыхание своего главного антагониста, по привычке уверяя себя в том, что это совсем не то, о чём он боялся думать последние три года, проведённые вдали от Лектера.  
Похоже, в их новой жизни, ему придётся научиться быть честным и с Ганнибалом, и с самим собой.

Его тело ломило от многочисленных ссадин, синяков, растяжений и прочих ран, полученных при драке с Драконом и последующем побеге. Но еще никогда прежде Уилл не чувствовал себя настолько легко и свободно. Словно с него, наконец, сняли ответственность за целый мир, словно ему пообещали, что в его жизни больше никогда не будет ни жестокости, ни смерти, ни неизбывной тьмы, в которой он блуждал все это время. На самом деле всё было с точностью до наоборот — кому, как не Уиллу знать, на что способен Ганнибал Лектер! Но он сам дал согласие последовать за Ганнибалом куда угодно, убив Дракона и прыгнув вместе с ним со скалы. И это его совершенно не мучило — Грэм был готов принять новую жизнь, если Лектер окажется так же смел и откровенен, каким он был вчера на обрыве.

Задумавшись, Уилл не заметил, как Ганнибал тоже проснулся и начал внимательно наблюдать за сменой эмоций на его лице. Грэму внезапно захотелось коснуться его. Лектер лежал достаточно близко для того, чтобы дотянуться до его руки и сжать длинные холодные пальцы в своей ладони. Ему было интересно, как бы Ганнибал отреагировал на это, сжал бы его руку в ответ? Но Уилл не посмел переступать высокую пока черту.

— Нам пора, Уилл. Вставай, нужно уходить отсюда.

Ганнибал сел на кровати и ждал, пока Уилл сделает то же самое. За окном всё еще виднелось тёмное небо и тени от окружавших дом деревьев. У них был небольшой отрыв от преследователей, которые начали бы обыскивать все коттеджи и дома в округе не раньше, чем исследовали место преступления, скалу и берег. Грэм попытался потянуться, но почувствовал боль в правом плече и тут же снова ссутулился. Лектер заметил это и бережно прикоснулся к его плечу, отозвавшемуся новой порцией тупой боли от встречи с его ладонью.

— Болит? — Грэм, на миг сморщившись, покачал головой и в свою очередь, даже не ожидая от себя подобной вольности, коснулся бока Ганнибала. Лектер выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался улыбнуться.

— А у тебя болит? — он тоже покачал головой. Горячие пальцы Уилла, еще пару мгновений покоившиеся на бинтах у самого ранения, выбили его из колеи — оказалось, что он слишком легко может терять контроль над собой от смехотворных проявлений близости. Это было странно. Но Лектер не мог сказать, что ему было неприятно.

Просидев еще несколько минут на кровати, чтобы собраться с силами и бегло осмотреть друг друга, Уилл и Ганнибал проверили дом на наличие камер и собственных следов пребывания в нем. Приведя в порядок кровать и затерев мелкие капли крови в ванной комнате, они снова переоделись в свои вещи, решив уничтожить свои «пижамы», в которых провели последние часы, после того, как окажутся в относительной безопасности.

Скрыв измятую и местами изорванную одежду, всю в темных пятнах от крови, найденными в глубине шкафа старой курткой и плащом, спрятав лица, насколько это позволяли капюшон у Уилла и шляпа у Ганнибала, и захватив пакет с использованной одеждой и мусором, они вышли из дома, умудрившись сразу же закрыть его — будто их там и не было никогда. Грэм по-детски восторженно улыбнулся Лектеру, когда тот мастерски закрепил замок на прежнем месте, а затем с лёгкой благодарностью посмотрел на тёмные окна дома, что помог пережить им самые тяжёлые часы. Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, заметив взгляд Уилла, но промолчал и просто двинулся прочь от коттеджа. Грэм медленно пошёл следом за ним, пытаясь понять, в каком направлении они идут.

Пройдя немного на север и поплутав среди деревьев, они вышли к автомобильному шоссе, серой асфальтовой лентой извивающемуся вдоль всего побережья. И тут Ганнибал остановился сам и жестом остановил Уилла. Дело было не в том, чтобы дать им обоим передохнуть, — Лектер хотел сказать Грэму то, что впоследствии мог вообще никогда не сказать. Он знал, что очень скоро просто не сможет отказаться от Уилла, но готов был дать ему этот последний шанс сбежать. Впервые он не желал какого бы то ни было принуждения или вменения. Ганнибал хотел уверенности в том, что Уилл выбрал его и ни о чем не жалеет.

— Если хочешь, ты можешь сейчас уйти, Уилл. Скажешь, что очнулся в одиночестве на берегу, куда тебя выбросило течением, или что я держал тебя в заложниках всю ночь, но тебе удалось сбежать.

Между ними повисло тягостное молчание. Лектер терпеливо ждал ответа, напряжённо выпрямив спину и прижав ладонь к тянущей ране. Грэм не хотел поднимать голову, чтобы не выдать своей злости, хотя он понимал Ганнибала — тот просто опасался остаться ни с чем, боялся еще одного предательства с его стороны. Наконец, Уилл вскинул голову и одарил его яростным взглядом.

— Я прыгал с того утёса не для того, чтобы ты выкидывал меня как щенка. Я уже сделал выбор и не собираюсь его менять.

С минуту они стояли молча, прожигая друг друга взглядами, а влажный ночной воздух между ними, казалось, мог вот-вот воспламениться из-за страшного напряжения. Стоя на твердом асфальте, они словно готовились опять сигануть в смертельную пропасть, проверяя друг друга на преданность и прочность.

Но вот Лектер довольно и облегчённо улыбнулся, линия его плеч перестала казаться непробиваемо каменной, а морщины на лбу разгладились. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча Грэма ладонью, а затем переместил её на его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные, немного влажные от пота кудри. Уилл облегчённо вздохнул и замер, ощущая странное, дикое удовольствие от этого простого прикосновения. Он начинал понимать, ради чего мог предать Джека еще почти четыре года назад.

— Уилл, пойдём, — тихо позвал Ганнибал, опустив руку. — Будем двигаться вдоль шоссе, пока не рассветёт. Потом я смогу сориентироваться и вывести нас к одному из моих укрытий.

И Уилл, коротко кивнув, последовал за Ганнибалом, стараясь всё время держаться рядом с ним, чтобы мужчина мог, в случае необходимости, опереться на его здоровое плечо.

***

Уилл полагал, что они будут бежать от ФБР и полиции, точно крысы, скрываясь в грязных подворотнях, не зная ни сна, ни отдыха, и на ходу запрыгивать в кузова попутных грузовиков, но быстро понял, что просчитался: не таков был стиль доктора Лектера. Действительно, им пришлось нелегко в первые два-три часа, пока они с большими перерывами для отдыха, тайком пробирались вдоль автострады в Аннаполис — город, расположенный между Балтимором и Чесапикским заливом, не очень далеко от того места, где якобы состоялась их гибель.  
Ганнибал объяснил Уиллу, что заранее обустроил укрытия в разных уголках страны на случай возникновения экстренных ситуаций, и теперь они продвигались к ближайшему из них. Там для них были собраны запасная одежда, достаточная сумма наличными и новые документы, с которыми они смогут покинуть Штаты.

— А что будем делать со мной? — Грэм неожиданно резко затормозил и неуверенно посмотрел на обернувшегося Лектера. Тот явно не понимал вопроса.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Уилл? — Ганнибал медленно подошёл к нему и дотронулся до предплечья профайлера, желая разглядеть в его глазах ответ на свой вопрос. Уилл, не выдержав его внимательного взгляда, опустил голову и тихо пояснил:

— Там, куда мы идём, есть документы для тебя. А для меня?

Лектер перестал поглаживать его руку и просто смотрел на Уилла, не выражая абсолютно никаких эмоций. Грэм испугался. Такое же лицо у Ганнибала бывало в самом начале их дружбы, когда тот узнавал что-то, что ему не нравилось. Наконец, Лектер резко подался вперёд и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не позаботился о тебе?

— Но как?.. — Уилл был потрясён и всматривался в тёмные глаза Ганнибала с восхищением и лёгким трепетом. Тот улыбнулся, качая головой.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придёшь ко мне, приняв то, что мы похожи и никто не поймёт тебя лучше. Там есть паспорта и для тебя. Нам нужно поскорее добраться туда. Ты ужасно измотан, нам нужна пауза, — Лектер на миг коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев. Оба затаили дыхание.

— Ганнибал… — Уилл хотел сказать многое, но слова не давались ему. Внутри крепла уверенность в том, что он никогда не пожалеет о принятом решении. Ганнибал, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся и вновь пошёл вперёд.

— А перекусить что-нибудь сможем и по дороге, — внезапно невозмутимо добавил Ганнибал, окончательно поразив Уилла своим хладнокровием: только этот человек мог настолько легко перескакивать с одной темы на другую.

Укрытие Ганнибал устроил в подвале одной отдалённой от города, заброшенной фермы. Уилл не сомневался, что и остальные свои убежища Лектер спрятал так же искусно — ни сам Грэм, ни Джек со своими людьми, ни кто-либо еще никогда не смогли бы обнаружить хотя бы одно из них, разве что, Ганнибал сам позволил бы это.

В небольшом подвале они нашли ящики с чистой одеждой и медикаментами, бутилированной водой и консервами, а также пару сумок с одеждой, наличными и паспортами на разные имена. Рассчитанные на Ганнибала рубашка и блейзер были великоваты для Уилла, но наброшенное сверху тяжелое темное пальто должно было скрыть разницу. Лектер взял тонкую хлопчатобумажную футболку и свитер из мягкой тонкой шерсти, не раздражавшие раненный бок, и светлое полупальто с шарфом.

После выбора сменной одежды Ганнибал заново перевязал их раны, а Уилл, к тому же, выпил несколько таблеток болеутоляющего. Щека и плечо снова начинали ныть. Грэм плохо представлял, как держится Лектер, у которого рана была серьёзнее его ножевых ранений, и мог только надеяться, что Френсис действительно промахнулся, как уверял его несколько часов назад Ганнибал.

По дороге на ферму, они купили готовые обеды (салат и картофель-фри с парой бургеров) и несколько бутылок сока в маленьком придорожном кафе и теперь расположились прямо на ящиках, чтобы перекусить. Уиллу к подобной дрянной еде было не привыкать: разъезжая по всему штату, а то и по всей стране с командой Джека, он частенько ел, что придется, прямо на ходу. Ганнибалу же подобный приём пищи явно давался с трудом: он то и дело брезгливо кривился и вздыхал, вороша пластиковой вилкой привядшие листья салата или пережаренные ломтики картошки. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что отправить в рот подобное безобразие его заставила только крайняя необходимость.

Подвал был тесным, душным, но зато тут имелись несколько сваленных у самой стены матрасов и теплый плед, а они отчаянно нуждались в отдыхе. Уилл чувствовал постоянную слабость из-за кровопотери, увеличившейся из-за падения со скалы, Ганнибал же при любом движении морщился от боли в простреленном боку. Было ясно, что они не смогут продолжить путь, хоть немного не восстановив свои силы.

— Ты очень бледен, Уилл, — обеспокоенно заметил Ганнибал, вглядываясь в лицо Грэма при свете единственной тусклой лампы, замершей под самым потолком. Затем, быстро что-то обдумав, он твердо постановил:

— Передохнем здесь. Думаю, мы можем позволить себе несколько часов сна, прежде чем двинемся дальше.

Раньше Уилл непременно бы начал возражать и сомневаться, безопасно ли это и не лучше ли им немедленно продолжить путь, пока оперативники не оцепили их убежище плотным и вооруженным до зубов кольцом. Но теперь — после всего, что они пережили вместе менее, чем за сутки; после того, как он узнал, что Ганнибал давно, возможно, всегда ждал, когда же Уилл будет готов присоединиться к нему, — он был готов безоговорочно доверить свою жизнь этому человеку. Поэтому Уилл покорно выпутался из блейзера и обуви и первым растянулся на голых, жестковатых матрасах, а затем сдвинулся ближе к стене, явно продемонстрировав свои намерения. Ганнибал сходил к сумкам с одеждой и принес несколько мягких свитеров, соорудив из них подобие подушек для себя и своего спутника, а потом осторожно прилег рядом.

Уилл сомневался в том, что ему удастся уснуть после всех событий прошлой ночи. К тому же, он опасался, что во сне к нему явится убитый ими Красный дракон или все те невинные жертвы будущих преступлений, которых Уилл отказался спасать, сбежав вместе с Ганнибалом. Говорить ему не хотелось — слишком многое нужно было уложить в голове и переосмыслить. К тому же, о чём они могли поговорить сейчас? Обсуждать схватку с Драконом и свои ощущения во время его убийства Уилл не был готов, а спрашивать Ганнибала об их дальнейших планах не собирался вовсе. Они разрушили свои старые жизни, но пока не успели построить новые. Для Уилла не существовало ничего, кроме этого затхлого маленького подвала, неясного света лампы под потолком и тепла, исходившего от лежавшего рядом Ганнибала.

Поворочавшись некоторое время, Уилл всё же уснул. Несколько раз он начинал беспокойно вздрагивать, когда подступавшие из глубин подсознания кошмары тревожили его сон, но стоило Ганнибалу чутко провести ладонью по напряженному плечу или лбу профайлера, как чудовища тут же отступали, испуганно расползались по тёмным углам. Себе Ганнибал позволил только легонько задремать, чтобы при малейших признаках надвигающейся опасности тут же вскочить на ноги. В итоге, они с Уиллом провели в этом укрытии несколько часов, почерпнув хотя бы малую толику необходимых сил.

***

— Куда мы теперь? — поинтересовался Уилл, поднимая воротник пальто, чтобы скрыть зашитый доктором Лектером порез на щеке.

— В Международный аэропорт Балтимор/Вашингтон имени Маршалла. Ты и без меня знаешь, что это гражданский аэропорт, оттуда производится много коммерческих и частных рейсов, так что мы сможем нанять пилота и небольшой самолёт, который доставит нас в Европу, — откликнулся Ганнибал, быстро упаковывавший смену одежды в сумку.

— Но ФБР наверняка объявит нас в розыск! Разве безопасно соваться в аэропорт, где полно камер видеонаблюдения, а у каждого охранника есть наши фотографии? — усомнился Уилл, вслед за Ганнибалом выходя из обветшалого деревянного дома. Тот снисходительно усмехнулся краешком губ:

— Существует множество способов избежать объективов видеокамер и взглядов охранников, Уилл, и мы ими воспользуемся. Затаившись здесь или где-либо еще в Штатах, мы подвергнем себя еще большему риску. У нас достаточно средств, чтобы оплатить перелет через Атлантику, и я сомневаюсь, что каждый пилот гражданской авиации знает нас двоих в лицо. Мы должны оставить Джека и его ищеек далеко позади, если хотим чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности в ближайшее время.

— Учитывая, что лучшая ищейка Джека сейчас идёт рядом с тобой, его шансы напасть на наш след значительно уменьшаются. Джеку можно только посочувствовать, — фыркнул Уилл, кое-как приноравливаясь к быстрому решительному шагу Ганнибала.

— Напротив, сочувствовать ему придётся, если он всё-таки нас догонит — себе на беду, — веско проронил Ганнибал, и больше они не произнесли ни слова, экономя силы для будущего пути.

До аэропорта они добрались достаточно быстро. Ганнибал мастерски лавировал в толпе прибывающих и отбывающих из Балтимора и Вашингтона пассажиров, мягко придерживая Уилла за локоть и направляя его в нужную сторону, — можно было не сомневаться в том, что на видеозапись попал разве что рукав одного из их пальто, да и то вряд ли. Лектер выглядел настолько респектабельно и внушительно, — ни дать ни взять, уважаемый член общества или успешный коммерсант! — что ни одному охраннику и в голову не пришло остановить их с Грэмом или хотя бы присмотреться к ним внимательнее.

Ганнибал быстро определил, где можно найти нужного им человека, но именно Уилл договаривался с пилотом и платил ему аванс. Всё же, о Ганнибале Лектере много писали в газетах, поэтому всегда существовала вероятность того, что пилот узнает его по фотографиям. Во время посадки Лектер старался держаться в тени, а в салоне занял место сразу за креслом пилота.

Они выбрали местом назначения Портсмут, портовый город в Юго-Восточной Англии. По словам Ганнибала, это направление было достаточно популярным, поэтому их полет не должен был привлечь ненужного внимания. Кроме того, потом они легко могли затеряться в полном туристов городе.

Перелёт занял больше семи часов, так что Уиллу пришлось снова принять обезболивающее, когда закончилось действие предыдущих таблеток. Они притупляли боль, но взамен погружали его в странную, тяжелую полудрёму. Грэм был рад, что они выбрали частный самолёт: их с Ганнибалом плачевное физическое состояние неизбежно привлекло бы к ним внимание других пассажиров и стюардов.

Большую часть полёта Уилл провел между сном и явью — слишком ослабевший, чтобы вникать в то, что говорил ему Ганнибал, он просто слушал успокаивающее звучание его негромкого бархатистого голоса. Казалось, Лектер рассказывал что-то о Портсмуте: о проливе Те-Солент, римской крепости и Тюдорах. Уилл бездумно кивал, не в силах осмыслить значение того, что говорил доктор, но не желая снова засыпать до тех пор, пока они не окажутся в относительной безопасности.

Прибыв в Портсмут, они нашли неплохую гостиницу, сняли там номер, под смешки и понимающие улыбки персонала попросив раздельные кровати, и заказали ужин с доставкой к дверям, чтобы лишний раз не показываться на людях. Уилл растянулся на кровати в ожидании официанта из ресторана гостиницы, а Ганнибал всё же отлучился ненадолго, чтобы снять еще денег — заблокированный ФБР счет в Балтиморе был лишь малой частью средств, которыми располагал Лектер, а основную часть своих сбережений он предусмотрительно хранил в европейских банках, на счетах, которые невозможно было отследить. Однако прошло достаточно времени, а Ганнибал всё не появлялся, и Уилл начал нервничать. Когда Лектер, наконец, открыл дверь их номера, то выглядел умиротворённым и спокойным, и Грэма отпустило глупое чувство страха.

Откровенно говоря, Уилл подозревал, что Ганнибал не только уладил теперь уже их общие финансовые проблемы, но и позаботился о пилоте, доставившем их сюда. Однако, даже если Лектер и приложил руку к тому, чтобы с беднягой пилотом случился какой-нибудь трагичный, но не вызывающий подозрений несчастный случай, это ничего не меняло: Уилл и не помышлял о том, чтобы оставить его. Сидя рядом с Ганнибалом в гостиничном номере на другом конце света, он понимал, что впервые находится там, где хочет и где должен быть. И это ощущение правильности стало для Уилла настоящим откровением.


	6. Кларисса. Немного о женщинах Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера. Часть 1

После разговора с Брайаном и Джеймсом Кларисса оказалась перед нелегким выбором. С которой из двух женщин, Аланой Блум или Молли Грэм, ей стоит поговорить первой? Конечно, вдова Уилла Грэма могла бы рассказать о своём муже больше, чем кто-либо другой, но проблема заключалась в том, что Кларисса все еще не осмеливалась вот так внезапно ворваться в жизнь несчастной женщины со своими вопросами.   
С другой стороны, Алана Блум не просто хорошо знала Уилла Грэма — некоторое время она еще и состояла в личных отношениях с доктором Ганнибалом Лектером. Кроме того, в прошлом доктор Блум тоже была специальным агентом ФБР и часто консультировала Джека Кроуфорда, поэтому обратиться к ней казалось проще.

Единственная трудность состояла в том, что Алана Блум со своей семьей давно переехала во Францию. Но Клариссе удалось выяснить, что время от времени она приезжает в Штаты по приглашению различных университетов и психиатрических сообществ, чтобы прочитать лекции. В принципе, состоя в браке с Марго Верджер, хозяйкой многомиллионного состояния семьи Верджеров, доктор Блум могла бы вовсе не заниматься психиатрией, но она не желала терять квалификацию, а скандальный шлейф, тянувшийся за этой женщиной, добавлял ей популярности в общественных и научных кругах. Еще бы! Алана Блум — бывшая любовница Ганнибала Лектера, знаменитого маньяка-каннибала, пережившая две кровавые бойни, устроенные Лектером в его доме и в поместье Верджеров, которая смогла справиться со своими душевными травмами, чтобы заключить счастливый брак с Марго Верджер и продолжить профессиональную карьеру. Это была самая настоящая история успеха и жизненной стойкости — одна из тех, которые любят печатать в журналах для современных независимых женщин и обсуждать в светском обществе.

Ближайшая лекция доктора Блум должна была состояться в Университете Балтимора через несколько недель, и Кларисса преисполнилась решимости попасть на нее. Более того, ради этого разговора девушка решилась на отчаянный шаг — оставила у себя временное удостоверение агента ФБР, которое Джек выдал ей для недавнего расследования. Кларисса тогда помогала Дэну допрашивать подозреваемых, а удостоверение подтверждало её полномочия — по завершении работы над делом, она должна была сдать его, но Джек, очевидно, забыл об этом из-за постоянной занятости. Конечно, это было не очень-то хорошо со стороны стажёра Старлинг. Но наличие удостоверения придаст её расспросам весомости, а если Алана спросит, почему оно временное, Кларисса честно признается, что пока является всего лишь стажером в отделе Джека Кроуфорда.

Итак, она записалась на предстоящую лекцию и постаралась заранее продумать свои вопросы — на случай, если Алана Блум вообще согласиться на них ответить. Кларисса понимала, что о Лектере надо спрашивать крайне осторожно, а то и вовсе не упоминать его в разговоре — в отличие от печально известных Фредерика Чилтона и Беделии Дю Морье, доктор Блум не стремилась сделать себе имя на преступлениях Ганнибала или на своей с ним недолгой связи.

В день лекции Кларисса отпросилась из Академии ФБР под более-менее благовидным предлогом и на автобусе добралась до главного корпуса Университета Балтимора. Когда она зашла в большой лекционный зал, почти все места уже были заняты. Доктор Алана Блум появилась у трибуны перед большим экраном для просмотра презентаций ровно в два часа дня пополудни, минута в минуту.

Со своего места, Кларисса хорошо видела эффектную, еще молодую женщину с тёмными, собранными в замысловатую прическу волосами и светлой кожей, на которой ярким росчерком притягивали взгляд накрашенные алой помадой губы. Элегантный брючный костюм темно-серого цвета подчеркивал красивую фигуру Аланы, но делал её, пожалуй, даже излишне строгой и неприступной — настоящей ледяной королевой. Кларисса гадала, согласится ли доктор Блум говорить с ней, студенткой-стажером, о неприятных для нее событиях из прошлого.

В любом случае, Кларисса могла утешиться уже тем, что лекция оказалась действительно интересной. Алана Блум, безусловно, не просто хорошо знала, о чём говорила, но и умела мастерски удерживать внимание огромной аудитории. К тому времени, как слушатели взорвались громкими аплодисментами, благодаря польщённо улыбающуюся Алану за увлекательную лекцию, Кларисса могла бы смело сказать, что восхищается этой женщиной.

Тем сложнее было ей решиться подойти к Алане после лекции, чтобы попросить её ответить на пару вопросов. Но и уйти ни с чем, так и не попытав счастья, Кларисса не могла. Поэтому она дождалась, пока не иссякнет поток практикующих психиатров и университетских преподавателей, желающих поздравить доктора Блум с успешным выступлением, а потом неуверенно шагнула к трибуне и откашлялась, привлекая внимание собирающей свои бумаги женщины.

— Добрый день, доктор Блум. Спасибо за чудесную лекцию, мне очень понравилось, — волнуясь, пролепетала Кларисса и нащупала в кармане жакета свое удостоверение.

— О, благодарю. Я очень рада, что вам понравилось, — любезно улыбнулась Алана, явно приняв Клариссу за одну из студенток университета. — Вы хотели бы что-то уточнить?

— Не совсем. Видите ли, я работаю в отделе Джека Кроуфорда, — девушка заметила, что после этих слов, Алана окинула ее куда более внимательным и настороженным взглядом. — И я была бы очень благодарна, если бы вы смогли ответить на несколько моих вопросов.

Кларисса протянула Алане своё удостоверение и задержала дыхание, когда женщина придирчиво осмотрела небольшую пластиковую карточку.

— И что же вы хотите узнать? Я консультировала Джека и его команду по многим делам, — безо всякого энтузиазма поинтересовалась Алана, продолжая вертеть удостоверение в руках.

Кларисса подавила в себе детское желание зажмуриться, и выпалила на одном дыхании:

— Я хотела расспросить вас об Уилле Грэме.

Старлинг заметила, как изящные наманикюренные пальчики доктора Блум на мгновение судорожно сжались на пластиковом прямоугольнике, а сама она едва заметно вздрогнула. Наступал решающий момент: Алана либо согласится помочь, либо пошлет Клариссу к чёрту и нажалуется Джеку.

— Вы проводите какое-то дополнительное расследование его дела? — резко спросила женщина, выпрямляясь и бросая удостоверение на трибуну.

— Да. Да, именно так, — как можно уверенней откликнулась Кларисса, хотя прекрасно понимала, что её расспросы не несут официального характера и никаких полномочий она не имеет. — Обещаю, это не займет много времени!

— Ну, если только совсем коротко, — неохотно протянула Алана и отошла к стоящему в сторонке столу, чтобы присесть прямо на столешницу. Она неподкупно скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась, демонстрируя свое недовольство. — Через час я ужинаю с друзьями, а мне еще нужно успеть заехать в отель, чтобы переодеться. Так что давайте сразу к делу, агент Старлинг.

— Да, да, конечно, — засуетилась Кларисса, выуживая из сумки блокнот и ручку. Алана хмыкнула, но никак не прокомментировала это действие, заметив лишь:

— Вы слишком часто говорите «да», агент. Это влияние Джека?

Кларисса вспыхнула и опустила голову, пытаясь собраться. Затем она снова посмотрела на Алану и ответила:

— Извините, доктор Блум. Я немного нервничаю. Вы долгое время дружили с мистером Грэмом, часто вместе помогали нашему отделу в распутывании сложных преступлений. Как бы вы охарактеризовали Уилла Грэма?

— Интересный вопрос, — задумчиво отметила доктор Блум, остро посмотрев на Старлинг. Затем она оперлась руками о стол и запрокинула голову, чтобы скользить рассеянным взглядом по высокому потолку лекционного зала. — Уилл Грэм был сложным человеком. Он вечно колебался между замкнутостью, отстраненностью и какой-то почти детской беззащитностью. Безусловно, огромную роль в этом сыграл его дар эмпата и то, чем ему приходилось заниматься, но Уилл и сам не стремился стать ближе к окружающим людям. Можно сказать, его притягивало безумие: оно затрагивало что-то очень темное в нем самом. Вместе с тем, он, разумеется, был очень преданным и сострадательным человеком.

Несколько минут Кларисса обдумывала этот ответ — Алана сказала вовсе не то, что она ожидала. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать, что Блум станет рассказывать ей о том, как весело и приятно они с Уиллом Грэмом проводили вместе время, как сообща выгуливали его собак или дружно просиживали вечера перед телевизором. С другой стороны, что-то в тоне Аланы или некий скрытый в ее словах подтекст заставляли Клариссу усомниться в том, что у них с Грэмом вообще были подобные моменты.

— Однако, вы сами сказали, что ему тяжело давалось участие в расследованиях. Возможно, из-за того, что он пропускал через себя на местах преступлений, окружающим казалось, что и сам агент Грэм способен на насилие и жестокость? — предположила Кларисса.

— Имеете в виду, что Джек постоянно подталкивал его к самому краю? — откликнулась Алана, переводя взгляд на собеседницу. — Да, и это тоже, конечно. Уилл всегда обладал обострённым чувством справедливости, считал, что обязан спасти весь мир. А Джек Кроуфорд знал, как правильно на него надавить, чтобы заставить участвовать в своих расследованиях. Он нуждался в способностях Уилла, но хуже было то, что и Уилл нуждался в заданиях, которые подкидывал ему Джек. Его безудержно тянуло в этот тёмный мир. Он оставил ту мирную и безопасную жизнь, которую вёл со своей семьей после заключения Ганнибала Лектера под стражу, чтобы начать охоту на нового опаснейшего маньяка Красного дракона. Более того, Уилл еще и явился в лечебницу, в которой содержался Лектер, чтобы встретиться с ним и попросить совета! И это — у Ганнибала Лектера, который едва не разрушил его жизнь, почти довел до помешательства и дважды чуть не убил. Довольно показательный поступок, не так ли?

Кларисса впервые задумалась над этим, переведя взгляд на лист блокнота, на котором её рука почти бессознательно выводила имя доктора Лектера. Это было странно, но сейчас у неё впервые не было внутреннего сопротивления относительно намёка Блум на отношения Уилла и Ганнибала. Она знала, ей казалось, что она знает, что именно произошло там. А потому не было смысла обижаться на Алану за то, что та тоже верила в гнусные сплетни, но и промолчать было бы глупо.

— Он хотел остановить Дракона, разве нет? — почти возмущенно возразила Кларисса. Алана ответила ей насмешливым взглядом.

— Конечно, хотел. Как и увидеть Ганнибала — ничуть не меньше, чем Ганнибал жаждал увидеть его.

— Почему он был настолько зациклен на Уилле Грэме? — безнадежно поинтересовалась Кларисса. Она думала, что пришла сюда, чтобы поговорить с другом Уилла, но с каждой минутой сомневалась в этом всё больше.

— Я бы сказала, что они оба были зациклены, — помедлив, ответила Алана. — Ганнибал и Уилл всегда были словно замкнуты друг на друге, это все чувствовали. Иногда казалось, что они могут общаться без слов, одними взглядами, или что им удалось изобрести какой-то тайный язык, не понятный никому, кроме них двоих. Я частенько чувствовала себя лишней в их компании, и это меня пугало, хотя в то время, я еще не понимала, почему.

Кларисса задумалась, внезапно вспомнив, что Алана краткое время была любовницей Ганнибала. Старлинг знала, что иного шанса спросить у неё не будет, а потому тихо сказала:

— Может быть, это была ревность?

Алана засмеялась. Не открыто или дружелюбно, а заносчиво и будто бы свысока. Кларисса поджала губы, чувствуя лёгкое разочарование обманчивой миловидностью доктора Блум.

— Боже мой, агент Старлинг, о чём вы говорите? Какая ревность? Между мною и Ганнибалом не было ничего хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзного. В отличие от Уилла. В какой-то момент нам троим просто стало тесно вместе, и я ушла, решив, что эта связь пугает меня достаточно.

— Хотите сказать, что Уилл Грэм тоже вас пугал? Поэтому вы поверили в его виновность, когда Лектер подставил его, переложив на него ответственность за свои преступления? — это прозвучало резче, чем хотелось бы, но Клариссе стало по-настоящему обидно за Уилла, которого, судя по всему, предал не только Ганнибал Лектер, но и те, кого он всегда считал друзьями. Вот и Брайан Зеллер назвал его чуть ли не сумасшедшим…

— Вначале — не поверила, — возразила Алана. — Но я сочла Уилла виновным после того, как он подговорил одного санитара из лечебницы убить Ганнибала, потому что считал его Чесапиксим Потрошителем.

— И он не ошибся, не так ли? — отметила Кларисса.

Алана поморщилась и махнула рукой:

— Нет, не ошибся. Но я всё равно больше не могла доверять Уиллу, как прежде. Это был уже другой человек, не тот Уилл, с которым я когда-то общалась очень близко. Откровенно говоря, для меня он пропал гораздо раньше, чем оказался на той скале вместе с Ганнибалом Лектером. Я так и знала, что этим все закончится.

— Знаете, некоторые люди считают, что Лектер мог выжить после падения, — осторожно заметила девушка, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Аланы. — Что вы об этом думаете?

— Я стараюсь об этом не думать, агент Старлинг, — негромко откликнулась Алана, касаясь пальцами подвески в виде лисы у себя на шее. Она была сделана из какого-то природного материала, возможно, кости, и совершенно не подходила к наряду Аланы. Кларисса подумала, что такой выбор украшения довольно странен для столь утонченной и стильной женщины. Но Блум всё крутила и крутила между пальцами миниатюрную светлую фигурку, словно пыталась успокоиться, но у неё явно плохо получалось.

— Но разве вы не хотели бы узнать, что случилось той ночью с вашим другом и его убийцей? — девушка не сводила глаз с углубившейся в какие-то свои мысли Аланы. Та встрепенулась и посмотрела Клариссе прямо в глаза, а потом твердо ответила:

— Нет, не хотела бы.

Доктор Блум поднялась и одернула свой костюм, недвусмысленно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Кларисса, не настаивая, коротко поблагодарила Алану за потраченное время, и направилась к выходу. Но, уже переступив порог аудитории, не удержалась — обернулась и задала последний мучивший ее вопрос:

— Доктор Блум… Позвольте спросить, почему, спустя столько лет после гибели Лектера, вы так и не вернулись сюда, в Балтимор? Значит ли это, что вы до сих пор не чувствуете себя здесь в безопасности?

Она видела, как Алана медленно обернулась и усмехнулась какой-то горькой, безрадостной улыбкой:

— Разве вы не знали? Никто из тех, кто был знаком с Ганнибалом Лектером, никогда и нигде не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Всего доброго, агент Старлинг. И мой вам совет: держитесь подальше от всего, на чём лежит печать имени Ганнибала Лектера. Уилл Грэм в этом списке — первый.


	7. Кларисса. Немного о женщинах Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера. Часть 2

Разговор с Аланой Блум оставил в душе Клариссы крайне тягостное впечатление, поэтому она была только рада во время уикэнда посетить Молли Грэм. Уилл любил эту женщину, доверял ей, судьба отпустила им несколько счастливых общих лет — кто, как не Молли, сможет рассказать ей о том, что за человек скрывался за необычайной, подчас опасной, проницательностью и исключительными способностями агента Грэма? Кларисса чувствовала, что вот-вот сможет, наконец, разглядеть его в окружающем эту историю тумане тайн и недомолвок.

После нападения Красного дракона и гибели мужа Молли Грэм продала их дом и старый дом Уилла, до которого во время их брака у того не доходили руки, и, забрав сына и собак, она переехала в Бетлехем, штат Пенсильвания, что было на руку Клариссе. Новый адрес миссис Грэм Старлинг смогла узнать у Дэниела за обещание рассказать потом всё, что сможет узнать от неё.

Вспомнив, что она забыла своё временное удостоверение в Университете, где проходила лекция Аланы Блум, Кларисса расстроилась, но решила не сдаваться и ехать к Молли без него. Почему-то ей казалось, что милая улыбающаяся женщина, о которой говорили много хорошего, не станет прогонять её после долгой дороги. Кларисса оказалась права.

Разумно посчитав, что звонить и просить о встрече не имеет смысла, так как вероятность отказа в таком случае увеличится процентов на восемьдесят, она села в старенький форд и поехала из Балтимора в Бетлехем, не забыв захватить бумажную карту местности, так как не знала, хорошо ли там «ловит» интернет. Дорога показалась ей короткой: Кларисса раздумывала над тем, что именно она будет спрашивать у вдовы Уилла Грэма; как пройдёт их знакомство; какой окажется та женщина, что смогла очаровать одного из самых неприступных агентов ФБР и уж точно самого неприступного преподавателя в Академии.

Небольшой светлый дом с аккуратным газоном и пристроенным с фасада гаражом сразу понравился Клариссе. Окна были зашторены прозрачными кружевными занавесками и тёмными портьерами. Старлинг улыбнулась — ей самой нравилось такое старомодное сочетание, ведь сейчас многие предпочитали жалюзи. У дома с тремя собаками возился парень лет шестнадцати, и Старлинг решила, что это сын Молли — Уолтер.

Остановившись у обочины, Кларисса вышла из машины и спросила:

— Это дом Молли и Уолтера Грэм?

Парень встрепенулся и, поднявшись с травы, кивнул. Подойдя к ней и улыбнувшись, он сказал:

— Я Уолтер Грэм. Вы что-то хотели?

— Мне нужна ваша мама, — сказала Кларисса, улыбаясь в ответ симпатичному светлоглазому Уолтеру. — Я агент ФБР Кларисса Старлинг.

Его лицо тотчас стало серьёзным. И она прочла по его напряжённой позе, что здесь не ждут людей из Бюро.

— Когда вы уже оставите нас в покое? Сколько можно спрашивать маму о том, что ей неприятно вспоминать? — громко и агрессивно спросил Уолтер, оттесняя Клариссу обратно к машине. Она попыталась объясниться, но он её не слушал. — Уезжайте обратно!

Внезапно позади него послышался хлопок двери, и через плечо говорившего Старлинг увидела миловидную, ладно сложенную женщину. Её волосы, светлые, как и у сына, были острижены до плеч, но в остальном, она, казалось, ничуть не изменилась за последние пять лет. Вне всяких сомнений, это была Молли Грэм. Кларисса сразу узнала её: она излучала спокойствие и уверенность, точно такие же, как и на фотографиях времён их брака с Уиллом.

— Что вы хотели, мисс? Уолтер, ну что ты так невежлив с гостями? — она укоризненно посмотрела на сына и свистнула собакам, чтобы они возвращались домой.

— Мама, это опять из ФБР, — возмутился Уолтер, сосредоточенно разглядывая Клариссу, а та смотрела на Молли.

— Ну и что? Она в любом случае проделала неблизкий путь. Как ты можешь прогонять человека, даже не дав ему отдохнуть?

Наконец Кларисса смогла вклиниться в их разговор:

— Простите, миссис Грэм. Я не хотела приезжать без звонка. Но так получилось. Я Кларисса Старлинг. И мне бы очень хотелось поговорить с вами о вашем муже.

Молли только кивнула и, грустно улыбнувшись, махнула рукой в сторону дома. Она явно не хотела ни о чём говорить на улице.

Кларисса, все еще немного напуганная острой реакцией Уолтера, несмело прошла к крыльцу по выложенной светлой плиткой дорожке. Она чувствовала, как неприязненный взгляд парня буравит ей спину. Молли посторонилась, пропуская Клариссу в дом, а потом решительно обратилась к сыну:

— Уолтер, милый, почему бы тебе не погулять с собаками в парке? Мне кажется, им уже наскучил наш газон.

Было заметно, что Уолтеру очень не хотелось никуда идти — наоборот, парень явно собирался вернуться в дом, чтобы оградить мать от назойливых расспросов Клариссы. Но перечить Молли он не посмел — ворча, подхватил переброшенные через перила ведущей к крыльцу лестницы поводки, и, прицепив их к ошейникам многочисленных питомцев, побрел в сторону ближайшего парка. Молли благодарно помахала ему рукой, а затем заперла за Клариссой входную дверь.

Девушка сделала несколько неуверенных шагов по коридору, который вёл из просторной прихожей на светлую кухню с одной стороны, и в небольшую гостиную — с другой. В доме преобладали тёплые, приятные тона и дерево — очевидно, миссис Грэм приложила все силы, чтобы это жилище наполнилось уютом и спокойствием, а не тоской и сожалениями. И вот Кларисса явилась сюда, чтобы потревожить тяжелые воспоминания.

Молли пригласила свою гостью на кухню, где усадила её за стол и предложила выпить чаю с печеньем — Кларисса, смущенная таким ласковым приемом, покраснела, пролепетала какие-то нелепые слова благодарности и уткнулась взглядом в свои сцепленные в замок руки. Она чувствовала себя преглупо, но молчала, прислушиваясь к тому, как женщина возится с чайником и заваркой и высыпает ароматное песочное печенье в глубокую тарелку. Когда Кларисса все же решилась поднять глаза, то обнаружила, что угощение уже готово, а Молли Грэм стоит напротив неё, вцепившись пальцами в крепкую деревянную столешницу, и явно набирается решимости для того, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Агент Старлинг… — начала Молли. Голос её звучал хрипло и как-то сдавленно.

— Пожалуйста, просто Кларисса, — поспешно поправила её девушка, но Молли только головой мотнула, призывая собеседницу к молчанию.

— Скажите, ваше появление здесь… Значит ли это, что появились какие-то новые сведения о… об Уилле? — женщина, побледнев, неотрывно смотрела в лицо потрясённой Клариссы, только сейчас сообразившей, как может быть истолкован её визит.

— Ох, нет. Мне очень жаль, миссис Грэм, но боюсь, что нет, никакой новой информации о вашем муже не поступало, — виновато ответила Кларисса, мечтая немедленно провалиться сквозь землю. О чём она только думала, нарушая покой семьи Уилла Грэма?

— Понятно… — плечи Молли разом поникли, а напряжённые пальцы отпустили смятую скатерть. — Просто, нас с Уолтером уже долгое время не посещали люди из Бюро, поэтому я подумала… Прошу прощения, что поставила вас в неловкое положение, Кларисса. И меня называйте Молли, договорились?

— Договорились. И вы меня простите, Молли, за то, что невольно внушила вам напрасную надежду, — прошептала Кларисса.

Она опустила взгляд в кружку с горячим ароматным чаем. В этом доме витали запахи покоя, уюта и стабильности. Но не счастья. И Клариссе жутко захотелось хоть как-то помочь этой отважной и сильной женщине, которая пять лет боролась с болью и одиночеством ради сына. Наверное, она очень любила Грэма, если за эти годы так и не обратила внимания ни на одного другого мужчину.  
А ведь Молли — красивая женщина. Несмотря на то, что она уже не юная девушка, миссис Грэм может вскружить голову многим представителям противоположного пола.

— Кларисса, не переживайте. Я сама виновата. Прошло пять лет, а я всё еще жду чуда. Наверное, и не перестану его ждать, — Молли села напротив неё и грустно улыбнулась, поглаживая помятую её рукой скатерть.

— Вы очень его любили, да?

— Очень. И люблю до сих пор. Жаль, что силы этой любви не хватило, чтобы спасти Уилла от той тьмы, что так влекла его.

Кларисса внимательно, с ноткой сочувствия, посмотрела на неё. В который раз она слышала о тьме, что была внутри профайлера, но никто не мог дать ей определение. Теперь Старлинг собиралась разобраться в этом.

— О какой тьме вы говорите, Молли? Расскажите, пожалуйста, каким был настоящий Уилл Грэм? Лучше вас об этом не знает никто.

Кларисса сделала маленький глоток горячего чая и откусила кусочек притягательного печенья. Ей сразу вспомнилось детство и мама, пекущая такое же печенье. Она не была дома уже почти год.  
Молли просто грела руки о чашку и кусала губы. Наконец, она собралась с мыслями и ответила:

— Уилл был замечательным мужчиной. До нашей встречи я никогда о нём не слышала, не интересовалась особо криминальной хроникой и психиатрией. Уолтер не подпускал к себе никого из мужчин после того, как мы развелись с его отцом. А тут, подходя к машине, в которой оставила сына на стоянке у магазина, я услышала, как он с кем-то болтает. Обойдя автомобиль, я заметила, как около открытого окна на корточках сидит симпатичный мужчина в очках, а мой сын, заплаканный и красный, над чем-то заливисто смеётся. Уолтер испугался чего-то и расплакался, а Уилл оказался единственным, кто остановился, чтобы успокоить и отвлечь ребёнка.

Кларисса улыбнулась, представив этот момент. Она оглядела кухню, на противоположной к ней стене висели фотографии в рамках: Молли и Уилл в окружении многочисленных питомцев; довольный Уолтер, демонстрирующий собственноручно пойманную рыбу; Уилл, стоящий на веранде вместе с женой… Среди них было и свадебное фото четы Грэм. Уилл выглядел на нём вполне счастливым.  
Молли заметила её взгляд и тоже улыбнулась, видимо, вспомнив те безмятежные дни.

— Вы очень подходили друг другу. Красивая и гармоничная пара.

— Спасибо, Кларисса. Мы и общий язык нашли быстро. Вообще у нас всё развивалось очень быстро. Я его почему-то не боялась, хотя до этого опасалась бросаться в новые отношения как в омут. К тому же, счастье сына было для меня на первом месте. Но Уилл был особенным. Найдя подход к Уолтеру, он стал не только его другом, но и моим. Нам было хорошо вместе, спокойно. Мне кажется, Уиллу не хватало такой стабильности, он всегда хотел построить тихую, безопасную гавань для себя и своих близких. Место, где прошлое не сможет его достать.

Молли замолчала на мгновение, вспоминая что-то — Кларисса не решалась заговорить, чтобы не нарушить ход её мыслей. Наконец, женщина продолжила свой рассказ:

— Он ремонтировал старую технику, когда мы познакомились. Уиллу вообще нравилось мастерить разные мелочи, делать что-то своими руками. Только после того, как мы начали встречаться, я узнала о его прошлом в Бюро. И, конечно, я не думала, что он когда-нибудь туда вернётся. Уилл говорил, что того, что было, ему хватило сполна.

— А о Ганнибале Лектере он что-то говорил?

Молли задумалась, нервно постукивая по столу пальцами. Кларисса отодвинула опустевшую чашку и чуть придвинулась к столу, облокотившись о столешницу и внимательно следя за мимикой собеседницы. Миссис Грэм долго размышляла, как ответить на этот вопрос.

— Рассказывал, — в итоге признала она. — Но не то, что выяснилось в итоге. Он говорил о нём, как о своём бывшем психиатре и противнике. Но не рассказывал, что они были близки, были друзьями. А когда я узнала об этом от его коллег и той рыжей журналистки — мне было очень неприятно.

— Вы ревновали его, Молли? — Кларисса хотела понять чувства женщины. Та покачала головой.

— Нет. Какой в этом смысл? Мне просто было обидно, что он не рассказал мне об этом. Наверное, не хотел пугать. Или просто сам не мог в это поверить и принять. Ему часто приходили письма без подписи, я их не читала. Думаю, они были от него, от этого психопата.

— Уилл читал их?

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, что нет. Он не хотел иметь с той жизнью ничего общего. Не отвечал на звонки бывших сослуживцев, не звонил им сам, не ездил туда, не хотел вернуться. Когда мы поженились, я стала замечать, что он ценит каждую малость, что я делала для дома и семьи. Даже мелочи вроде нового покрывала или пачки его любимого печенья в шкафчике. Знаете, словно за ним никогда и никто не ухаживал, будто о нём не заботились и ему приходилось бороться с миром одному. А ведь Уиллу было очень сложно это делать.

Молли подпёрла подбородок замком из сцепленных пальцев и вздохнула. Старлинг видела, что она рада выговориться, но в то же время, это было для неё очень тяжёлым испытанием. Кларисса не давила на миссис Грэм, лишь ждала, что та сама продолжит рассказ. Наконец, она решила подтолкнуть её:

— Это из-за его дара эмпатии? — Молли кивнула.

— Он чувствовал всё настолько остро, что мне иногда становилось страшно за него. Но зато я быстро поняла, почему он так быстро нашёл ключик к Уолтеру. Уилл сам в чём-то был ребёнком: уязвимым, болезненно-доверчивым, сострадательным, нежным. Но мир постоянно отталкивал его. Моего мужа много раз предавали, разменивали как дорогостоящую монету в крупной игре.

Когда Кларисса ехала в этот дом, она думала о том, что обязательно спросит у вдовы Уилла Грэма о его возможных отношениях с Ганнибалом Лектером. Но теперь Старлинг понимала, что у неё просто не повернётся язык произносить вслух эти грязные домыслы.

— Почему вы говорили о тьме в нём, Молли?

— Понимаете, Кларисса, Уилл фильтровал собою всё, что видел и слышал. Он принимал в себя всю гадость, что скапливалась вокруг него, стараясь оградить от неё тех, кто якобы был в опасности. Только ему самому никто помочь не стремился. Хотя Уилл говорил, что сеансы с доктором Лектером помогали ему перебарывать то, что скручивалось спиралью внутри. Уилл очень боялся возвращаться в ту жизнь, от которой сбежал.

— Почему? — Кларисса удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Молли пожала плечами.

— Наверное, чувствовал, что не сможет победить её в одиночку. А я тогда этого не понимала, не видела, каким он был на работе. Потому и почти заставила его принять просьбу Джека Кроуфорда о помощи. Если бы я знала, к чему это приведёт…

Молли замолчала, начав теребить скатерть. Кларисса тоже ни о чём не спрашивала. Она вспоминала о том, что миссис Грэм с сыном тоже чуть не стали жертвами Красного дракона.

— Вы о нападении Красного дракона, Молли? — она вновь покачала головой.

— Нет. Хотя и это сыграло свою роль: я поняла тогда, что если Уилл и вернётся домой, это будет уже не тот мужчина, за которого я выходила замуж. Он всеми силами противился возвращению туда — понимал, что неизбывно скучает по тому, чем занимался. Он был нужен — и это было своего рода наркотиком. Уилл подсаживался на то, что мог видеть всё это, на возможность обыграть преступника и спасти ни в чём не повинных людей. Да, он пугался того, что чувствовал. Но и был счастлив, наверное. Иначе я не могу объяснить это.

Кларисса ждала продолжения, чувствуя восхищение этой отважной и сильной женщиной. Она невольно сравнивала миссис Грэм и Алану Блум. И результат был явно не в пользу доктора Блум. А еще Кларисса понимала, как Уиллу Грэму повезло встретить на своём пути Молли.

— Знаете, Уилл будто заранее предчувствовал, чем закончится его встреча с Лектером, — призналась Молли. — Когда он говорил со мной в больнице, мне показалось — это было прощание. Но тогда я была слишком испугана нападением Дракона, чтобы осознать это.

Кларисса была поражена. Молли не говорила ничего противоречивого, но картина расплывалась прямо на её глазах — Уилл Грэм, казалось, состоял из миллиона слоёв, под каждым из которых скрывался другой слой, совершенно отличный от предыдущего. Миссис Грэм внимательно следила за смятением на лице девушки.

— Я запутала вас, Кларисса?

— Немного.

— Поймите и знайте одно: Уилл был лучшим человеком, что я встречала и встречу в своей жизни. Просто он от природы был наделён жестоким даром — фактически видеть души людей. И потому это был только вопрос времени — когда эта бездна затянула бы его с головой. Меня мучает лишь одно: в могиле нет его тела. Джек очень упорно искал его и даже несколько раз добивался отсрочки признания его гибели. Потом, когда Уилла все же объявили погибшим при невыясненных обстоятельствах, Джек организовал прощальную церемонию в Бюро, чем очень меня тронул. Он даже добился судебного запрета для этой ужасной женщины, Фредди Лаундс, которая все никак не хотела оставить нас с Уолтером в покое — благодаря Джеку, она больше не имеет права приближаться ко мне или моему сыну. И всё же, могила моего мужа пуста, я так и не смогла по-человечески попрощаться с ним, и это до сих пор причиняет мне боль. Нет ничего хуже незнания, неопределенности! А я бы очень хотела знать, что Уилл обрёл покой — он это заслужил.

Молли замолчала и горько улыбнулась, а затем быстро вытерла скатившиеся по щекам слёзы. Кларисса отвела взгляд, чтобы не смущать её. Поднявшись из-за стола, она тихо поблагодарила собеседницу, та лишь кивнула и махнула рукой.

У порога Молли окликнула Клариссу и сказала:

— Спасибо вам за то, что вы приехали, Кларисса.

Старлинг снова, в который раз за эту встречу, смутилась и улыбнулась:

— Я думала, что помешала вам, всколыхнула воспоминания… Простите, Молли. Я не хотела этого.

— Нет-нет. И не держите обиду на Уолтера. Ему было очень тяжело лишиться второго отца. А журналисты и эксперты не щадили нас долгое время. Вы пришли с миром, я чувствую это.

— Спасибо вам, Молли, за такой откровенный разговор. Будьте счастливы. Ваш муж был великим агентом, так считают очень многие в Бюро.

Молли прикусила губу, и слёзы снова навернулись на её длинные ресницы. Кларисса этого уже не видела. Сев в машину, она глубоко вдохнула, а затем медленно выдохнула, пытаясь привести себя в спокойное состояние. Скорбь и любовь Молли Грэм казались ей чем-то слишком сильным, очень горячим, к чему нельзя прикасаться голыми руками. А она посмела.

За прошедшие полтора часа в доме Молли Кларисса поняла одно: она бы могла полюбить Уилла Грэма, если бы не произошло этой трагедии. И еще она хотела понять его. И, наконец, очистить имя профайлера от грязных сплетен. 

После разговора с его женой Кларисса знала точно: Уилл Грэм не был предателем и сумасшедшим. А разве выбрать Ганнибала Лектера вместо замечательной семьи мог кто-то иной?


	8. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 2

Почти сразу после того, как Ганнибал зашёл в их с Уиллом номер, в дверь постучали — прибыл заказанный ужин. Лектер медленно повернулся к Грэму, раздетому до пояса, и без слов спросил, всё ли в порядке. По возможности им нужно было скрывать свои раны от посторонних. Тот кивнул, накинув рубашку на плечи и прикрыв этим рану с правой стороны. Тогда Ганнибал открыл дверь и, улыбнувшись симпатичной официантке, забрал заказ, оставив ей кругленькую сумму чаевых и напоследок подмигнув. Девушка глупо засмеялась и отправилась вниз, не удосужившись заглянуть в номер, как это обычно делают многие официанты.

Завезя тележку в комнату, Лектер закрыл дверь на ключ и прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание. Только тогда Уилл заметил, как его спутник бледен. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к Ганнибалу, который медленно снимал ботинки. Забрав у него пальто, Грэм повесил его на плечики в стоящем в коридоре шкафу и снова повернулся к нему. Лектер в этот момент выпрямился и замер, напряжённо ожидая его действий. Но Уилл просто стоял, серьёзно и напряжённо всматриваясь в его лицо. Ганнибал видел, как тяжело далось профайлеру даже такое приближение, а потому не давил на него.

— Тебе плохо? — вопрос прозвучал грубо, но Лектер услышал в нём страх и заботу. О нём уже давно никто не беспокоился. Это было приятно. Однако он покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся.

— Просто немного устал.

Ганнибал привык к тому, что Уилл предпочитает держать дистанцию и даже если подпускает ближе к себе, всегда невольно напрягается в первые минуты, словно ждет не прикосновения, а удара. Но сейчас Уилл его удивил: подошёл немного ближе, несмело коснулся его плеча, после медленно проведя ладонью по спине. Ганнибал удивлённо ждал продолжения или объяснений. Но Уилл точно так же молча прервал контакт и кивком головы позвал его в комнату. 

Была ли причиной его неожиданной, какой-то трогательной открытости слабость и уязвимость после пережитого падения с огромной скалы, или Грэм так своеобразно пытался делать первые шаги в восстановлении их былого доверия? Ганнибал понимал, что эйфория от ощущения довольно иллюзорной пока свободы и освобождения от прошлого постепенно сходила на нет, а значит, Уилл в любую минуту мог засомневаться, уйти в себя. Их путь друг к другу обещал быть долгим и трудоёмким.

— Давай я сменю тебе повязку. У тебя на бинтах кровь.

Ганнибал подошёл к Уиллу, застывшему перед тележкой с ужином, состоящим из телячьих отбивных и тёплого салата с морепродуктами, а также зелёного чая и минеральной воды — алкоголь они специально не заказывали, чтобы не было соблазна. Им обоим слишком нужна была чистая, без эфемерных примесей, реакция. Лектер дотронулся до его плеча чуть ниже раны, но Грэм внезапно дёрнулся, почувствовав боль, и ладонь Ганнибала проехалась по груди и животу Уилла. Они оба замерли. Холодные пальцы психиатра так и остались лежать на животе профайлера — он чувствовал, как быстро бьётся его сердце, разгоняя кровь по телу.

— Может быть, сначала поедим? Тебе тоже нужно сделать перевязку, — Уилл опустил голову и сделал шаг назад, разрывая контакт с рукой Ганнибала. Тот тихо и неудовлетворённо вздохнул, но согласился и присел за маленький столик в углу номера, попутно снимая с себя свитер и оставаясь только в светлой футболке. Уиллу было настолько непривычно наблюдать его в таком виде, что он на миг замер, неосознанно любуясь расслабленной позой Лектера. Тот, заметив его взгляд, лишь улыбнулся и вытянул ноги под столом, явно намекая на близкое соседство во время ужина.

В этот раз Ганнибал ел, почти не морщась, лишь сетуя, что «здесь совершенно не умеют готовить эти креветки». Уилл ужинал с удовольствием, съев понемногу оба блюда. Ему нравилась атмосфера, воцарившаяся в их номере с того момента, как он сел напротив Лектера и случайно задел его бедро коленом. Грэм не мог утверждать, что это было неприятно или утомительно, как случалось с большинством людей, которые вообще когда-либо интересовались им. Напротив, Ганнибал интересовал его самого и отвечал ему тем же.   
Просто для перехода определённых границ было еще не время и не место.

Но тёплое безмолвное подтрунивание Лектера, его спокойная улыбка и проницательный взгляд, случайные касания рук в попытке взять солонку или соусник, еле заметная дрожь при соприкосновении коленей, тихий стук столовых приборов и чуть учащённое дыхание их обоих — Уилл не мог не анализировать всё это. И что было интереснее всего — ему нравились его выводы. Во всяком случае, ту часть, что окончательно взяла верх над его разумом, всё это приводило в лёгкий восторг.   
Ганнибал тоже был абсолютно расслаблен и доволен тем, что видел. Будто не было ни совместного кровавого убийства, ни бегства на другой континент, ни разделивших их трёх лет тоски и непонимания — словно они с Ганнибалом просто выбрались в небольшое путешествие и после лёгкого ужина отправятся посмотреть город…

Уилл позволил себе увлечься этой нелепой фантазией, чтобы не думать о том, куда они с Ганнибалом себя загнали.

Поужинав, они занялись перевязкой. Ганнибал настоял на том, чтобы в первую очередь заняться ранами Уилла — его ловкие пальцы сноровисто порхали над лентами бинтов, опоясывающих плечо и верхнюю часть грудной клетки Грэма. Уилл невольно вздрагивал, когда Ганнибал обхватывал его руку сильными ладонями, чтобы обернуть её новым слоем резко пахнущей антисептиком ткани, но упорно не отводил взгляда от сосредоточенного лица мужчины, привыкая, узнавая заново. Когда с перевязкой было покончено и Ганнибал встал, чтобы снять футболку, Уилл почувствовал странную смесь облегчения и разочарования.

Теперь Грэму предстояло перевязать бок Лектера — он сомневался в том, что у него это получится столь же легко и безболезненно для последнего, но выбора не было. На старой повязке в нескольких местах расползлись кровавые пятна, Ганнибал тихонько шипел сквозь зубы, пока Уилл неуклюже освобождал его простреленный бок от присохшей марли.

— Что же это такое? Так много крови… — заворчал Уилл, когда наконец смог мягко провести по слегка припухшей коже смоченным в тёплой воде полотенцем. — Разве вы, доктор Лектер, не знаете, что с таким ранением нужно быть осторожным? Чем же надо было заниматься, чтобы так растревожить рану?

Уилл бездумно подначивал Ганнибала, стараясь сохранить ту приятную, несколько волнительную атмосферу, в которой легче было спрятаться от реальности. И он совсем не ожидал, что его невольный пациент откликнется — чересчур невозмутимо, будто шутя:

— Нужно было решить одну проблему _воздушного_ характера.

Это было похоже на внезапный удар в солнечное сплетение — Уилл задохнулся, осознание того, _кем_ он стал, навалилось на него грузом чудовищной силы. Он думал, что смирился с необходимостью убийства ни в чём не повинного пилота, принял это, но ошибался. Слишком мало времени прошло с тех пор, как Уилл стоял на защите закона — он не просто перешагнул черту, а бросился в эту тёмную бездну, не помня себя. Только теперь профайлер по-настоящему осознал, что ожидает его на выбранном пути. А Ганнибал говорил об этом так спокойно…

Уилл сжал кулаки, слишком туго затягивая бинт, заставляя Ганнибала тихо застонать от боли. Он не обратил на это внимания — убитый пилот стоял перед глазами Грэма и смотрел с таким осуждением, с такой горечью, что Уилл зажмурился и вжал голову в плечи. Сколько еще раз предстоит ему мысленно оправдываться перед теми, чью жизнь отнимет Ганнибал? И будет ли Уилл испытывать вину за те убийства, которые, возможно, совершит сам?

— Ты… Черт возьми, Ганнибал! Почему?..

_«Почему мы оба просто не могли умереть, упав с того утеса?»_

Ганнибал понял его по-своему:

— Потому, что это было необходимо, Уилл. Ты и сам это знаешь. Он мог опознать нас, если не сейчас, то позже — этого нельзя было допустить. Уилл!

Он повысил голос, потому что Уилл продолжал натягивать бинт, причиняя Ганнибалу боль. Лектер явно не понимал причину такой бурной реакции и не собирался терпеть ненужную боль. Он повернул голову к Грэму, застывшему за его спиной и всё еще сжимавшему натянутые бинты, и увидел сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и выступивший на его лбу пот. Тот был явно не совсем в себе.

На мгновение в Уилле вспыхнула злость — на себя, на Ганнибала, на Джека и его людей, из-за которых они вынуждены были спасать свою жизнь любой ценой, даже на самого пилота, который был настолько беспечен или слаб, что позволил себя убить, а теперь наверняка будет мучить Уилла в кошмарных видениях. Но тут в его голове полыхнул образ Ганнибала, чьё безвольное, бездыханное тело волны выносят на скалистый берег или, наоборот, умирающего в страшных мучениях в лапах Дракона, который уже успел разделаться с самим Уиллом, — и профайлера будто окатило ледяной водой.   
Даже сейчас, после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти по вине Ганнибала, после всего ужасного и тёмного, что он узнал о себе благодаря ему, Уилл не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что Лектер может умереть.

Он поспешно ослабил хватку, а потом виновато уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в обнаженную спину Ганнибала:

— Прости. Я знаю, что так нужно было, я всё понимаю, просто… Это очень тяжело для меня. Я не знаю, хватит ли мне сил.

Ганнибал медленно выдохнул, а потом накрыл рукой ладонь Уилла, которую тот по-прежнему прижимал к его боку:

— Ты сильнее, чем думаешь, Уилл, — _мы_ сильнее. Сейчас тебе больно, но это пройдет.

— Когда? Сколько времени мне потребуется, чтобы отказаться от того человека, которым я был? Я не хочу умирать вместе с каждым из них, — выдохнул Уилл, не отстраняясь, словно желая вжаться, влиться в Ганнибала сильнее, укрыться от грядущих кошмаров за его спиной. Тот не двигался, опасаясь разрушить обманчивое спокойствие, в которое погрузился на мгновение его вынужденный доктор.

Чтобы побороть неумолимо надвигающуюся истерику, Грэм выпрямился и принялся разматывать успевшие сползти на живот Лектера бинты. Ганнибал позволил ему повторно перевязать себя, на сей раз — осторожно и старательно, а потом обернулся к Уиллу, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Уилл, о чем ты думал, когда мы приехали в тот дом на скале? — голос Ганнибала звучал властно, требовательно, и это было именно то, в чем нуждался Уилл. Надежный якорь, который не даст ему сорваться.

— Я хотел убить Дракона, — медленно, не отводя взгляда, ответил Уилл. — Нет. Я хотел этого и раньше. Я думал об убийстве, когда пришел просить тебя о помощи. Я хотел уничтожить Дракона, хотел, чтобы ты убил его для меня… Чтобы мы убили его вместе.

Ганнибал кивнул, явно удовлетворённый ответом. Он видел, как в глазах Уилла разгорался опасный, но притягательный огонь, что озаряет человека, однажды переступившего запретную черту убийства. Уилл сделал это не единожды.

— И что ты чувствовал, когда мы вдвоём убивали его?

— Я чувствовал себя сильным. Свободным. Это был восторг, какой-то дикий, головокружительный — и, вместе с тем, мой разум был чистым и ясным, как никогда, — Уилл прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти тот момент. Он не замечал, как его плечи распрямились, а морщины на лбу разгладились. Голос Ганнибала доносился до него, словно издалека.

— Запомни эти ощущения, Уилл. В них — твоя суть. Ты должен набраться сил и мужества, чтобы принять это в себе. Ты не обязан умирать за них — или вместе с ними. Я не позволю тебе этого, Уилл.

Грэм медленно кивнул, а затем встал и прошёлся по комнате, глубоко задумавшись. Всё так же молча, он опустился на свою кровать, стараясь переосмыслить всё, что случилось с ним за последние сутки. Лектер терпеливо ждал, когда они продолжат свой разговор. Он знал, что это непременно произойдёт, потому был готов ждать сколь угодно долго. Эмоции после чудесного спасения постепенно стихали, оставляя после себя лишь одни вопросы и неуверенность.

Сейчас Уиллу требовалось выговориться, понять себя и его, вновь начать доверять своему психиатру не только на словах, но и на деле. Пока же профайлер только доверительно молчал, глядя в пол и стену за спиной Лектера — куда угодно, кроме него самого. И это начинало немного раздражать последнего.

— Уилл, поговори со мной, — Ганнибал проницательно и требовательно смотрел на него, сидя на соседней кровати. Между ними было всего около двух футов, но они были огромным расстоянием, перейти которое сейчас казалось Грэму невозможным.

— Тебя не было рядом так долго. Я привык говорить с тобой лишь в своих мыслях.

Уилл вскинул голову и одарил его тяжёлым тоскующим взглядом. И Ганнибалу захотелось тут же исправить это. Грэм был заперт в самом себе. Первая сумасшедшая радость от исполнения его потаённых желаний сходила на нет — и Уилл начал терять силы и веру в то, что поступил правильно. Лектер просто не мог допустить подобного.

— Я писал тебе письма все три года. Почему же ты не ответил мне ни на одно из них, если скучал?

— Я не скучал, Ганнибал, — устало выдохнул профайлер. — Я пытался стереть тебя из своей памяти, но не получалось. Я не врал: мне не хотелось думать о тебе вновь и вновь. Но я думал. И думал. И думал…

Его взгляд перестал быть достаточно осмысленным, чтобы он и дальше мог приукрашивать действительность. А потому психиатр ждал откровения.

— Ты был в моей голове постоянно. И если бы я еще и читал твои письма, то, наверное, окончательно сошёл бы с ума.

— Это были содержательные мысли? Вроде вопросов ко мне или воспоминаний?

— Нет. Это было стороннее знание, что ты где-то там, далеко. И, может быть, снова пишешь мне письмо, которое я не позволю себе прочитать.

Уилл посмотрел на него и горько улыбнулся. Ганнибал ответил ему восхищённым взглядом.

— Ты  _скучал_ , Уилл. Думал обо мне.

— Да, ночами, когда позволял себе держать твои письма в руках перед тем, как сжечь их. Как ошалелый, я сидел на корточках у камина и смотрел на аккуратные буквы на конвертах. И знал, что если открою письмо, не смогу вернуться обратно.

Ганнибал протянул руку и коснулся его плеча, мягко проведя пальцами по напряжённым мышцам. И Уилл расслабился, подставившись под невинную ласку. Сколько раз Лектер замечал, как сжимался Грэм при контакте с посторонними людьми! И эта маленькая «вечная» его победа стоила многого.

— Я желал именно этого.

— Я знаю, — Уилл усмехнулся и спросил: — А ты скучал по мне?

Грэм поднял глаза и посмотрел на него, желая прочитать его мысли. Он чувствовал, как внутри Лектера закипает лава, но почему-то не боялся, что обжигающая волна спалит его. Уилл не был уверен, что истолковывает его эмоции верно, но осознавал, что это — нечто, совершенно отличающееся от обыкновенных проявлений привязанности. Ганнибал смотрел на него, не отрываясь и почти не моргая, словно хотел загипнотизировать. И внезапно профайлер вспомнил слова Беделии Дю Морье: кажется, его психиатру действительно было достаточно одного его вида.

Наконец, устав играть в игру «кто кого переглядит», Лектер выпрямил спину, насколько это позволяла боль в боку, и тихо ответил:

—  _Очень_. Я очень скучал, Уилл. Дни тянулись без тебя чересчур долго. Алана — интересный собеседник. Но она никогда не смогла бы заменить тебя. Тем более, ею двигало чувство страха. Всегда чувство опасности и страха. И после каждой нашей встречи с ней я понимал, что еще больше хочу увидеть тебя.

Это откровение Ганнибала буквально обожгло Уилла, заставив его щёки вспыхнуть, как в юности при глупых признаниях в любви, на которые ему обычно отвечали смехом и издёвками. Сейчас ему говорили об этом первым. Наверное, впервые за всю его жизнь. Не прямым текстом, даже не близкими понятиями. Но в каждом слове Лектера было столько желания быть ближе к нему, что Грэм не мог найти аналогов слову «любовь» в своей голове. Он бы никогда не признался в этом вслух, но от самого себя скрывать собственные выводы было бы по меньшей мере глупо.

Ганнибал не требовал его ответа или какой-то благодарности за свои слова. Он просто не отводил от Уилла взгляда, даже не пытаясь вновь коснуться его. Грэм смотрел на него в ответ и пытался понять, кого он видит перед собой. Разум настаивал, что на соседней кровати сидит один из самых опасных людей на земле, жестокий убийца, почти фанатик. А сердце кричало то, что перекрывало тихий и уставший голос разума: перед ним был человек, решившийся сломать свою жизнь ради него и попытаться сложить её снова так, как будет удобно самому Уиллу; человек, без которого сам Уилл уже не представлял свою жизнь, несмотря на мутившие его мысли сомнения относительно правильности принятого сутки назад решения.

— Ты думаешь, верно ли ты поступил, не покинув меня тогда в лесу у Аннаполиса? — Ганнибал не обвинял его, просто уточнял как данность. Однако Уилл заметил, как дёрнулись его плечи, когда Лектер постарался задать вопрос спокойно, отстранённо, как раньше — на их сеансах.

— Нет. Да. Нет… — Грэм замялся. Мысли летели наперегонки друг с другом, не давая ухватить за хвост ни одну. — Да, я думаю. Только не о том, правильно ли я поступил. Я думаю о том, как непросто нам будет принять друг друга. Как тяжело мне будет перестать обращать внимание на то, в кого я превращаюсь рядом с тобой.

Внезапно после этих слов Ганнибал, сидевший достаточно расслабленно, встал с кровати и отошёл к окну, отвернувшись от Уилла и отгородившись от него плотными шторами. Грэм понял, что это не проверка обстановки или чутьё хищника — он просто обидел Лектера, хотя сделать это всегда было довольно трудно. Ведь даже на попытки убийства Ганнибал не реагировал так остро, если не считать того случая с циркулярной пилой… Уилл понял, что говорить и напоминать об этом тоже не надо, как не надо и обвинять Ганнибала в том, что происходит у него внутри с тех самых пор, как он сам перестал сдерживать себя.

Уилл тоже встал и подошёл к Ганнибалу, не решаясь дотронуться до его напряжённой спины. Тот молчал, глядя сквозь прозрачную плёнку оконного стекла на ночной Портсмут. Зрелище было очень красивым, и Грэм тоже решил понаблюдать за разноцветными огоньками машин. Нить, связавшая их двоих, в этот момент была натянута сильнее всего, и профайлер вдруг осознал, что еще одно неверное слово — и она может порваться навсегда.

— Тебе стоит определиться, Уилл, — тихо заговорил Ганнибал, не заботясь о том, чтобы повернуться к собеседнику. Его донельзя выпрямленная спина и сжатые в кулаки руки говорили сами за себя — Лектер был до предела напряжён. — Ты отлично знаешь, кем я являюсь, мы давно прошли этот этап. Я убийца, Уилл. Я не кичусь этим, однако принимаю себя таким и потому живу с собой в гармонии. Если ты думаешь обо мне как о чудовище, я могу это понять, хотя после всего это будет сложно. Но ты выбрал меня, не раз и даже не два. Однако у себя в голове ты по-прежнему считаешь меня монстром, а себя жертвой. Подумай, разве нас связывают лишь насилие и твой страх? Я не собираюсь проводить анализ твоих переживаний. Сейчас я не твой психиатр.

Грэм тихо вздохнул, силясь понять то, к чему вёл Лектер. Но тот не торопился продолжать. Уилл досадливо поморщился и тут же зашипел от боли, почувствовав все прелести шва на щеке.

— Не делай резких движений скулами, Уилл. Побереги лицо, — Ганнибал словно говорил не с ним, а с одним из своих пациентов. Его голос прозвучал глухо и холодно, без уже привычного Уиллу тёплого оттенка обеспокоенности.

— К чёрту! — выругался Грэм и сделал шаг к нему, откровенно боясь, что Лектер его оттолкнёт. — Я не вижу в тебе монстра. И никогда не видел, как бы ни старался, — тихо признался он замершему Ганнибалу, а затем мягко коснулся его спины и снова уткнулся лбом между его лопатками. По телу Лектера пробежала дрожь, и он явно расслабился, позволяя носу Уилла тереться о его спину. — В этом-то и была главная проблема. Но в себе я сейчас вижу только чудовище, которое не может себя контролировать.

— Ты не чудовище, Уилл. Ты — идеальное творение.

— Чьё, Ганнибал? Твоё?

— Ты был таким уже до меня, я лишь помог тебе раскрыться. Прими себя, Уилл. У тебя уже есть ответ. Бог знает лучше, как именно создавать каждого из нас. Правда?

Ганнибал развернулся к нему, и его ладонь оказалась на затылке Уилла. Тот качнул головой, на автомате пытаясь продлить приятное ощущение тепла, что разливалось по всему его телу из-под пальцев психиатра. Грэм позволил себе прикрыть глаза и насладиться ощущениями. Он чувствовал и видел сквозь дрожащие ресницы, как Лектер придвинулся ближе и чуть склонил голову набок.

Уилл уже ощущал на своей щеке дыхание Ганнибала, когда в коридоре на тумбочке зазвонил телефон.


	9. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 3

Пронзительная телефонная трель разрушила наваждение — Уилл вздрогнул и торопливо отступил на несколько шагов. Он быстро сдёрнул с переносицы очки и принялся протирать их рукавом рубашки, скрывая охватившую его неловкость.

Ганнибал на мгновение прикрыл глаза и резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, борясь с раздражением, а потом направился в коридор, чтобы ответить на звонок. Прислушиваясь к его негромкому голосу, Уилл опустился на краешек кровати, изо всех сил пытаясь побороть свое смятение. Он категорически запретил себе думать о том, что _едва не случилось_ между ним и Ганнибалом.

— Звонила администратор гостиницы, — объяснил Лектер, выталкивая столик с остатками их ужина за дверь. — Перед тем, как подняться в номер, я попросил её узнать и сообщить мне номер местного проката автомобилей. Нам нельзя задерживаться здесь надолго, Уилл. Завтра возьмём машину напрокат и покинем Портсмут.

— Мы отправимся вглубь страны? — поинтересовался профайлер, отложив очки на прикроватную тумбочку и потирая пальцами уставшие глаза.

Вернувшись в комнату, Ганнибал отрицательно покачал головой и присел на свою кровать, чтобы расшнуровать туфли.

— Нет, мы поедем вдоль побережья до Фолкстона. Пробудем там несколько дней, а когда убедимся, что местная железнодорожная станция не находится под наблюдением и никто не вышел на наш след, отправимся во Францию на поезде по тоннелю через пролив Ла-Манш.

— Во Францию? — удивился Грэм. Он знал, что Лектер уже бывал в Париже во время своего первого побега, и был уверен, что они не станут использовать прежний маршрут из осторожности.

— Да. Поездом мы доедем до Кале, а оттуда отправимся в Париж. Я ведь говорил тебе, что заблаговременно обустроил укрытия не только в Штатах, но и в нескольких странах Европы. В Париже у меня есть квартира, где мы найдем все необходимое, — откликнулся Ганнибал.

— В этой квартире ты скрывался вместе с Беделией? — вопрос прозвучал резче, чем хотелось бы Уиллу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него _слишком_ проницательно, улыбка едва угадывалась в уголках его губ:

— Нет, Беделия никогда там не бывала. А тебя бы это обеспокоило?

— Просто, это было бы слишком рискованно, — буркнул Уилл, досадуя на самого себя из-за глупой вспышки ревности. 

Он встал и направился в маленькую ванную комнату, чтобы умыть лицо, на ходу убеждая себя, что вовсе не слышал за спиной тихого смешка Ганнибала. Когда он вернулся, мужчина уже растянулся на кровати, не выключая, впрочем, светильников, будто ожидал, что Уилл может захотеть продолжить разговор. Но нет, хватит с него откровенных признаний — по крайней мере, на сегодня.

— Наверное, нам лучше лечь пораньше, раз завтра придется уезжать? — неуверенно предложил Грэм, стаскивая тяжелое тёмное покрывало со своей постели. Он чувствовал, что Ганнибал внимательно смотрит ему в спину.

— Ты прав, нам стоит набраться сил. Спокойной ночи, Уилл, — наконец, откликнулся тот.

Стыдясь того, что его неприязнь и ревность к Беделии Дю Морье оказались настолько очевидными, Уилл малодушно не оборачивался до тех пор, пока Лектер не улегся поудобнее и не погасил светильник возле своей кровати. И только потом, торопливо раздевшись и забравшись под одеяло, Уилл проговорил в темноту и тишину номера:

— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал.

***

На следующий день, быстро позавтракав омлетом с гренками и кофе, Лектер отправился в салон автопроката, чтобы арендовать для них машину. По его настоянию Уилл остался в номере, но очень скоро пожалел о своём решении — время тянулось для него невыносимо долго, а воображение немилосердно терзало образами Ганнибала, закованного в наручники и взятого под арест. Так что, когда тот, управившийся со всеми делами довольно быстро, на самом деле открыл дверь в их номер, Уилл испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

Они собрали свои немногочисленные пожитки, проверили повязки друг друга, выпили антибиотики, прописанные им Лектером. После этого переоделись, причём Уиллу пришлось снова надеть запасные вещи, которые Ганнибал забрал со своего укрытия на ферме. Он пообещал себе, что в Фолкстоне непременно обзаведется собственной одеждой, которая не будет висеть на нём мешком, привлекая лишнее внимание.

Пока Лектер у стойки администратора рассчитывался за номер, Грэм отнес их сумку к автомобилю, припаркованному у края тротуара. Он впервые по-настоящему рассматривал город, его извилистые средневековые улочки и невысокие дома, чьи обитатели в большинстве своём еще не вставали с постелей. Портсмут пах морем, солью и камнем — старинный рыбацкий город, тщательно оберегавший следы истории за приметами нового времени, вроде современных магазинов и уличных кафе. Наверное, задержись они здесь подольше, Уилл полюбил бы это место… Но тут Ганнибал вышел из гостиницы, и он понял: пора прощаться с Портсмутом, скорее всего, навсегда.

Стоило им выбраться из лабиринта улиц и выехать из города, как дорогу, бегущую вдоль побережья, со всех сторон обступил плотный белый туман. Сидя на пассажирском сидении, Уилл тщетно пытался рассмотреть береговую линию или знаменитые меловые утесы Восточной Англии. Их скрывала практически непроницаемая завеса — такая же, вероятно, скрывала и их с Ганнибалом будущее.

Ганнибал сообщил, что Фолкстон, с его бухтами и пляжами, является популярным курортным городом. Кроме того, тысячи людей ежедневно приезжают в Фолкстон либо покидают его на поездах, следующих через Ла-Манш — а значит, им будет проще затеряться среди многочисленных туристов и отдыхающих. Теперь Уилл понимал, что три с лишним года назад Ганнибал просто позволил найти себя во Флоренции — никто не сможет отследить его путь, если он  _действительно_ захочет исчезнуть.

Вскоре подувший с моря ветер разогнал туман. Они ехали на юго-восток, в графство Кент, практически весь день. Время от времени Уилл сменял Ганнибала за рулём машины, да несколько раз они останавливались, чтобы что-нибудь перекусить и размять ноги, но профайлер понимал, как нелегко приходится его спутнику. Необходимость провести весь день в сидячем положении стала настоящим испытанием для Ганнибала, чей бок два дня назад прошила пуля. Плечо Уилла тоже ныло, но в пределах терпимого, однако и рана у него была намного легче. Находясь на месте водителя, Грэм постоянно боролся с желанием вдавить педаль газа в пол, чтобы добраться до Фолкстона как можно быстрее.

Тем не менее, в город они въехали уже после наступления темноты. Ганнибал остановил машину возле первого попавшегося отеля и, с явным трудом выбравшись из салона, направился прямиком к стеклянным дверям в холл. Торопливо достав из багажника их вещи, Уилл последовал за ним.

Отель был очевидно дрянной, это понимал даже Уилл, редко путешествоваший не по работе и никогда не уделявший особого внимания комфортабельности и качеству обслуживания. Холл едва освещался, и даже здесь чувствовались доносившиеся с кухни запахи — совершенно не аппетитные запахи плохо приготовленной еды. Вероятно, этот отель был построен еще в прошлом столетии как недорогое и непритязательное место для ночлега на одну-две ночи. Было заметно, что с тех пор он ни разу не обновлялся. Уилл ясно видел написанное на лице Ганнибала отвращение, но Лектер не стал искать никакого другого варианта — это означало, что его рана действительно болела, а долгая дорога истощила все силы.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но боюсь, что у нас не осталось свободных номеров с раздельными кроватями, — скучающим тоном сообщил администратор отеля на их просьбу о двух кроватях в комнате. — Возможно, вас устроит номер с одной кроватью? Она достаточно большая, чтобы на ней могли спать два человека.

Ганнибал скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и хотел отказаться, но Уилл, которого беспокоило состояние его спутника, опередил его:

— Хорошо, мы возьмём номер с общей кроватью.

— Прекрасно, сэр. Номер 41, второй этаж, справа по коридору, — вложив в протянутую ладонь Грэма ключи от комнаты, администратор тут же потерял к ним всякий интерес. Зато Ганнибал явно собирался возразить против того, чтобы остаться здесь, поэтому Уилл поспешил схватить его за руку и заговорил как можно убедительней:

— Это только на одну ночь. Уже поздно, и мы вряд ли сможем найти что-то получше. К тому же, нам обоим нужен отдых.

— Одна ночь, Уилл. Мы проведем здесь только одну ночь, — после короткого раздумья согласился Ганнибал. — А завтра найдём себе более подходящее жилье.

Уилл только кивнул, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. На самом деле, ему доводилось останавливаться в местах и похуже этого старого дешёвого отеля, особенно в самом начале карьеры в ФБР. Руководство уж точно не оплачивало проживание полевых агентов и преподавателей-консультантов в гостиницах класса «Люкс». Ганнибал же привык к определённому уровню комфорта, ему сложно было отказаться от своих предпочтений даже в бегах. И всё же, искоса посматривая на бледное лицо Лектера, Уилл втайне радовался тому, что сумел убедить его не мотаться по незнакомому городу поздним вечером.

Разумеется, о том, чтобы съесть что-нибудь, приготовленное на кухне этого отеля, не могло быть и речи. Оказавшись в номере, Ганнибал сразу же начал снимать с себя одежду, собираясь поскорее лечь спать, — Уилл же не сводил с него взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что рана на боку не начала кровоточить. Только удостоверившись, что на плотной белой повязке не проступило ни одного красного пятна, Уилл впервые осмотрелся: небольшая комната с несколькими тумбочками, маленьким столиком, на котором стоял единственный светильник, с выходящими на улицу окнами, которые Ганнибал тут же закрыл безвкусными кремовыми шторами… и большой кроватью. Администратор не солгал — на ней спокойно могли бы разместиться не то что два, но и три, а возможно, даже четыре человека. Куда уместнее она смотрелась бы в спальне какой-нибудь не слишком обеспеченной четы, чьи дети любят с самого утра запрыгивать в постель к родителям, чтобы потребовать свой завтрак. Либо мебель для отеля закупали в местном комиссионном магазине, не слишком заботясь о её соответствии размерам номеров, либо у владельцев были серьезные проблемы с глазомером.

Уилл заметил, как Ганнибал быстро оглядел комнату, буквально споткнувшись взглядом об огромную кровать, а потом посмотрел прямо на Грэма:

— Уилл, ты уверен? Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты испытывал дискомфорт.

— Ганнибал, мы уже спали в одной постели. В том пустующем доме у побережья и потом, в подвале твоего укрытия на ферме, — ответил Уилл, расстегивая рубашку. Он заметил, что Ганнибал тоже скользнул взглядом по его груди в поисках возможного кровотечения, хотя он сам чувствовал себя относительно неплохо. — Здесь, по крайней мере, просторней, чем на том матрасе в подвале.

— Не слишком-то привыкай — всего одна ночь, помнишь? — с тихим смешком откликнулся Лектер, откидывая покрывало с кровати. — Доброй ночи, Уилл.

— И тебе, — откликнулся тот, замешкавшись, чтобы погасить светильник на столе. 

Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже с тихим вздохом растянулся на постели. Помедлив, Уилл опустился на свою половину кровати, укладываясь поудобнее. Не к месту вспомнилось, как Лектер склонялся к нему в гостинице в Портсмуте — и теперь они снова делили одну постель на двоих.  
Уилл строго запретил себе любые мысли, которые могли бы сделать эту ситуацию слишком неловкой. Это была простая необходимость, и он сам заверил Ганнибала, что всё в порядке. Потому Грэм постарался лечь так, чтобы не тревожить во сне раненное плечо, и закрыл глаза… чтобы через мгновение провалиться в омут кошмара.

На самом деле, профайлер знал, что это должно случиться рано или поздно, он даже ожидал этого, всякий раз засыпая с опаской. Это был один из тех вязких, мучительных снов, от которых невозможно проснуться даже осознавая, что ты спишь. Во сне Уилл снова оказался в доме на скале, с которой они упали, — он был там с Ганнибалом, а потом появился Френсис Доллархайд, Красный дракон. В реальности, когда Дракон напал на Уилла, Ганнибал сумел, несмотря на пулю в боку, подняться и помочь.

В кошмаре Уилла он  _не смог_ подняться.

Дракон убил его — профайлер чувствовал, как жизнь толчками тёмной крови покидает его безвольное тело, распластанное на плитке, которой была вымощена площадка перед домом. Он умирал, но недостаточно быстро, и потому мог видеть, как Дракон, переступив через него так, словно Уилл был бесполезной тряпкой, пошёл за Ганнибалом. Чувствуя щекой шероховатый и холодный камень, Грэм знал, что Лектеру предстоит умереть не один раз, а множество, всеми ужасными способами, которые только отпечатались в феноменальной памяти профайлера за годы работы в ФБР. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог дотянуться до валяющегося поодаль топора, не мог даже закричать — из горла вырывался только беспомощный сдавленный хрип.

—  _Уилл, проснись_.

Знакомый голос доносился до него, словно сквозь вату. Уилл слышал его, тянулся к нему, но не мог заставить себя открыть глаза — или, наоборот, закрыть, чтобы не видеть того, что творилось в доме на скале. Он ведь предупреждал Джека, говорил, что ему все сложнее заставлять себя смотреть…

—  _Ты должен проснуться, Уилл_.

Прохладные осторожные прикосновения к его пылающему лбу, виску и вниз, к щеке, показались настоящим благословением. Уилл облегчённо вздохнул и распахнул глаза, наконец вырываясь из цепких лап своего кошмара. Он лежал на огромной кровати в номере паршивого отеля в Фолкстоне, Англия. Его футболка была немного влажной от пота, но, по крайней мере, не промокла насквозь, как это часто бывало раньше — Уилла вовремя разбудили. Ганнибал лежал напротив него, на неповрежденном боку, его протянутая рука нерешительно повисла в воздухе между ними. Уилл осознал, что те бережные, ласковые касания принадлежали Ганнибалу — он гладил его лицо и волосы, чтобы помочь очнуться от ночного кошмара. В сером предрассветном свете, пробивавшемся сквозь щели в занавесках, лицо Лектера казалось обеспокоенным.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — зачем-то пояснил он, убирая руку.

Уилл ничего не ответил — не был уверен, что сможет совладать с голосом. Вместо этого, он придвинулся ближе, обхватывая рукой плечо Ганнибала, и быстро мазнул губами по его щеке, а потом сполз ниже, прижимаясь к мерно вздымающейся груди. Простая необходимость, только чтобы убедиться, что всё закончилось, что он точно проснулся. Что они оба — живы. От Лектера шло незримое, но осязаемое тепло, обозначавшее саму жизнь, и Грэм понял, что одного этого ощущения ему может хватить, чтобы удержаться в реальности.

Несколько мгновений спустя, рука Ганнибала дотронулась до его спины и легла на острую лопатку, а губы легонько коснулись лба. Уилл едва удержался от того, чтобы не всхлипнуть от нахлынувшего облегчения. Он был _не один_! Объятие психиатра предполагало покой, однако профайлер упорно держал глаза открытыми, не желая снова засыпать и проваливаться в очередной кошмар, подготовленный его усталым подсознанием.

— Побудем здесь еще полчаса, а потом отправимся искать более подходящее место. Нам придется провести в Фолкстоне не меньше двух-трех дней, — словно прочитав его мысли, негромко предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь и начиная медленно успокаиваться в его объятиях.


	10. Кларисса. На распутье

Кларисса Старлинг нахмурилась и раздраженно заправила за ухо упавшую на глаза рыжую прядь. Было ранее утро, и редкие лучи хмурого осеннего солнца едва пробивались сквозь затянувшие всё небо серые облака. До занятий в Академии оставалось еще около сорока минут, а значит, Кларисса могла потратить полчаса на то, что в последние недели занимало всё её внимание — на своё небольшое расследование.

Стол, за которым она сидела, был полностью завален материалами по делу Уилла Грэма: отчетами, фотографиями, газетными вырезками, её собственными записями и заметками. Кларисса трижды продлевала срок использования папок с материалами, касающимися Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера, стараясь не замечать неодобрительного ворчания мистера Мейсона, архивариуса.   
Кроме того, Кларисса побеседовала с бывшими коллегами Грэма, криминалистами из отдела Джека Кроуфорда, и выяснила, что обстоятельства его гибели так и остались нераскрытыми, а вероятный убийца, доктор Лектер, возможно до сих пор разгуливал на свободе.  
Наконец, девушка встретилась с доктором Аланой Блум, которая считалась подругой Уилла, но таковой, очевидно, не являлась, и с Молли Грэм, которая оказалась даже лучше, чем Кларисса могла себе представить. Молли тоже беспокоило, что тайна гибели ее мужа так и не была раскрыта — и мало кто стремился пролить свет на эту темную историю.

Наконец, в списке Клариссы осталось лишь одно имя — Джек Кроуфорд, бывший начальник Грэма, в чьем отделе она сейчас проходила стажировку. С одной стороны, Старлинг была лично знакома с Джеком, находилась у него на хорошем счету и вполне могла прямо спросить его об Уилле Грэме. А с другой — Джек явно тяжело перенёс гибель своего лучшего профайлера, и они с Клариссой не были близки настолько, чтобы свободно поднимать в разговоре такую непростую тему.

Тяжело вздохнув, Старлинг мельком взглянула на часы и ойкнула, сообразив, что еще пять минут промедления — и она опоздает на занятия. В последнее время, она пропустила достаточно много лекций, и куратор уже выразила ей свое недовольство. Поэтому Кларисса мигом вскочила и, путаясь в штанинах джинсов и на ходу натягивая свитер, помчалась в сторону учебных корпусов, едва не забыв в общежитии свой рюкзак.  
В аудиторию она влетела за две минуты до начала первой лекции, а её растрепанный и ошалелый вид здорово позабавил одногруппников. Стараясь не обращать внимания на их смешки и двусмысленные шуточки, Кларисса буквально упала на свое место, продолжая мрачно размышлять о том, можно ли рискнуть обратиться к Джеку и не будет ли разговор об Уилле Грэме стоить ей стажировки.

Однако вскоре сложный материал новых лекций занял все её мысли. Кларисса до того ушла в себя, что поначалу даже не заметила Джона, который нашел её в кафетерии во время обеденного перерыва. В конце концов, агенту пришлось даже побарабанить пальцами по её встрёпанной макушке — только после этого Кларисса очнулась от раздумий о предстоящих докладах и обратила на него внимание.

— Эй, Кларисса, не спи!

— Джон? — Кларисса возмущенно тряхнула головой, сбрасывая его руку.

— Вообще-то я уже минут десять пытаюсь до тебя докричаться. В каких облаках ты сегодня витаешь, агент Старлинг? Только не говори, что влюбилась — это разобьет мне сердце! — наигранно воскликнул Джон, хватаясь за своё якобы безнадёжно разбитое сердце и весело подмигивая симпатичным студенткам за соседним столиком.

Кларисса только негодующе фыркнула:

— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело? И куда подевался Дэн?

— Он доблестно дописывает свои незаконченные отчеты. Не будь это дело таким важным, он непременно явился бы сюда, чтобы вдоволь пообсуждать с тобой вашего обожаемого Уилла Грэма! — саркастично откликнулся Джон, присаживаясь за столик Клариссы и беззастенчиво утаскивая с тарелки перед ней небольшой сэндвич. Кому-то в его тоне могла послышаться ревность, но если и был среди знакомых девушки человек, который совершенно не интересовался ею, то им с абсолютной уверенностью можно было назвать Джона. Скорее он мог ревновать друга к Клариссе, ведь Дэн в последние недели проводил с ней очень много времени. — А вообще, да, я к тебе по делу. Тебя вызывает Большой Босс. Зайдешь к нему после занятий.

Кларисса почувствовала, как внутри у неё всё сжимается от нехорошего предчувствия, и пробормотала, должно быть, самым глупейшим образом:

— К Джеку?

— А ты знаешь другого Большого Босса, столь же ужасающего, сколь и невероятного? — насмешливо ответил вопросом на вопрос Джон, отбирая у Клариссы еще и кофе. Она пару секунд удивлённо моргала, а потом поджала губы и отвернулась от него.

— Да ну тебя, — обиженно отмахнулась девушка, приказав себе успокоиться. С чего она, в сущности, так разнервничалась? Скорее всего, Джек просто поручит ей участвовать в каком-нибудь расследовании своего отдела или, возможно, помогать Джону и Дэну с допросом подозреваемых, как это уже не раз бывало! Вряд ли слухи о её интересе к делу Уилла Грэма могли дойти до него так скоро. А если и так, то что в этом такого уж страшного? Наверное, будет даже лучше, если Джек уже в курсе — Клариссе легче будет обратиться к нему с просьбой рассказать о погибшем профайлере, если начальник сам начнет этот разговор.

Итак, все в полном порядке…

— Кстати, уж не знаю, что ты там натворила, агент Старлинг, но выглядел Джек крайне, _крайне_ недовольным, — неожиданно поделился Джон, вставая из-за стола и снова заинтересованно поглядывая на девушек за соседним столиком. Не получив от Старлинг ни единого взгляда, он показательно вздохнул и пошёл к выходу из кафетерия. 

Кларисса тихо застонала и уронила голову на сложенные на столешнице руки. Похоже, у нее наметились проблемы.

Остальные занятия пролетели несправедливо быстро, а ведь она не отказалась бы оттянуть предстоящий визит к шефу хотя бы ненадолго. По дороге в Бюро Старлинг всячески убеждала себя, что провинилась в какой-нибудь ерунде вроде неправильно составленного отчета либо Джек был зол по какой-то другой, не связанной с ней, причине. Увы, она никогда не умела хорошо лгать — даже самой себе.

Кларисса уже шла по Коридору почёта, медленно и неохотно, когда дверь в кабинет Джека внезапно распахнулась с такой силой, что створка звучно ударилась о стенку. Захваченная врасплох, девушка замерла, наблюдая, как двое агентов выволакивают из кабинета начальника разъярённого мужчину. Его одежда выглядела несвежей и измятой, черные засаленные волосы растрепались и упали на лоб, а лицо исказила гримаса ярости — он отчаянно вырывался и осыпал Джека и его подчинённых грубейшей бранью и проклятиями.

— Уберите его отсюда! — послышался крик Джека, а незнакомец тут же вскинулся и предпринял очередную безуспешную попытку вырваться из крепкой хватки агентов и снова наброситься на шефа Клариссы.

— Я до тебя еще доберусь, Джек Кроуфорд! Клянусь, я отниму твою жизнь так же, как ты отнял мою! Слышишь меня?! — истерично заорал мужчина, которого хмурые сотрудники уже потащили вперед по коридору.

— В сторону, мисс, — строго предупредил один из конвоиров.

Кларисса тут же прижалась к стенке, чтобы пропустить всю троицу. На мгновение она встретились взглядом с черноволосым мужчиной — он был совершенно дикий, горящий ненавистью и безумием. Она не успела отреагировать — Джек уже заметил её из своего кабинета:

— Агент Старлинг? Это вы там к стенке жметесь? Живо ко мне!

Кларисса послушно шагнула внутрь. Джек, все еще клокотавший от злости, пытался оправить измятый на груди пиджак и темный галстук, вещи на его столе валялись в полнейшем беспорядке, а один из стульев для посетителей и вовсе оказался перевернут.

— Сэр, этот человек напал на вас? Кто он такой? — несмело спросила Кларисса, поднимая стул и кое-какие бумаги, разлетевшиеся по полу.

Джек мрачно кивнул:

— Роберт, или Боб, Боунс, более известный под именем Чикагского Крысолова. Слышала о таком?

Кларисса удивлённо посмотрела на него и кивнула, прикрыв глаза и вспоминая детали того дела, о котором столько времени судачили репортёры во всех газетах. Как только Старлинг поняла, кем хочет быть в будущем, то сразу начала прислушиваться и присматриваться ко всему странному, необычному и пугающему, что происходило вокруг неё. О различного рода преступлениях она читала без устали, иногда поражаясь тому, как еще спокойно засыпает по ночам после такого обилия кровавых подробностей. Поступив в Академию ФБР она только усугубила это, хотя совершенно не жалела о сделанном выборе.

— Да, в газетах недавно писали о шокирующих убийствах в Чикаго. Пресса прозвала преступника Чикагским Крысоловом, потому что все его жертвы, по непонятным причинам, добровольно уходили с ним на верную смерть. Я помню, в статье говорилось, что убийца будто заманивает жертв волшебной дудочкой, подобно тому, как Гаммельнский Крысолов из сказки заманивал чудесной мелодией детей. Так это был он? Почему же его не арестовали?

— Мы  _знаем_ , что это Боб Боунс убил пятерых человек в Чикаго, — хмуро откликнулся Джек, наводя порядок на столе. — Знаем, но доказать не можем — а всё из-за поспешных и необдуманных действий чикагских полицейских, которые ворвались в его дом без ордера, не дождавшись наших людей. Теперь, согласно законам Иллинойса, ни одно из собранных доказательств не может быть приобщено к делу против Боунса, и мерзавец останется на воле. Однако, обвинения и допросы всё же сделали свое дело — Боунс лишился работы, его жена ушла от него, забрав детей, а все друзья и знакомые отвернулись. Ни один человек в Чикаго не желает иметь с ним дела. Вот он и явился сюда, чтобы отомстить мне. Только придётся ему встать в очередь к другим таким же уродам, которым мои расследования пришлись не по душе!

Кроуфорд зло ударил по столу ладонью и выпрямился, упершись кулаками в столешницу. В кабинете пахло угрозой взрыва — любое неверно сказанное слово могло разжечь в боссе пожар, и Кларисса понимала это как никто другой. Она немного потопталась на месте, а потом неуверенно предложила:

— Сэр, возможно, мне стоит зайти попозже? У вас выдался тяжёлый день…

— Нет уж, агент Старлинг, присаживайтесь, — возразил Джек, тяжело опускаясь в свое кресло и указывая ей на один из стульев. — У меня к вам серьезный разговор.

Кларисса вздрогнула, но послушно опустилась на самый краешек сиденья и чинно сложила руки на коленях, постаравшись не выглядеть виноватой. Она чувствовала, как от шефа исходят волны недовольства и злости, только не могла понять, почему они были направлены на неё. Постаравшись успокоиться, Кларисса незаметно глубоко вздохнула и сцепила руки в замок. Однако первая же фраза начальника свела все её усилия на нет:

— Сегодня у меня состоялось два довольно неожиданных разговора, мисс Старлинг. Для начала, с утра пораньше мне позвонила Алана Блум и в категорической форме потребовала, чтобы мои агенты оставили ее в покое, — начал Джек, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Впрочем, Кларисса почти сразу отвела взгляд и уставилась на свои ладони. — Она кричала, возмущалась и настаивала на том, что не желает иметь ничего общего с делом Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера… И я её понимаю: Алана много пережила и имеет право на спокойную жизнь в кругу своей выстраданной семьи. Однако, конечно, отчитываться перед психиатром было неприятно, — Кроуфорд сурово посмотрел на Клариссу и постарался донести до неё свою мысль предельно понятно и быстро. — Но это еще ничего — мне не впервой говорить с доктором Блум на повышенных тонах. Кстати, она любезно отправила нам по почте временное удостоверение, которое ты у нее забыла и которое должна была сдать еще на позапрошлой неделе.

«Всё-таки пожаловалась. Хотя и в такой форме. Получается, с Джеком Алана тоже не ладит», — машинально отметила про себя Кларисса, виновато опуская голову. Про выговор за несдачу удостоверения и снижение оценки за стажировку она старалась даже не думать. Прав был Джон, когда советовал подготовиться к плохому настроению шефа. Кларисса уже приготовилась оправдываться, но оказалось, что Джек еще не закончил.

— Второй разговор оказался значительно тяжелее: незадолго до обеда мне позвонил Уолтер Грэм, приёмный сын Уилла Грэма. Он нашел мой номер в телефонной книжке Молли. Ваше неожиданное появление на пороге их дома, агент Старлинг, и ваши подробные расспросы о событиях пятилетней давности, внушили Уолтеру мысль, что у нас есть какие-то новые сведения о его отце.

Кларисса ахнула и сжалась в комочек, вспомнив, что и Молли в первые минуты подумала так же. Она действительно разбередила старые раны этой и без того настрадавшейся маленькой семьи. Уолтер имел полное право пожаловаться Джеку.

— После того, как мне удалось убедить парня в том, что Уилл Грэм всё-таки погиб и его дело закрыто, Уолтер потребовал, чтобы их с матерью оставили в покое. И я, агент Старлинг, вынужден был оправдываться перед мальчишкой! — голос Джека взлетел на полтона, и в нём зазвенел металл. Кларисса опустила голову, пытаясь стать еще меньше. Ей было стыдно и противно, а еще хотелось объяснить Джеку, как именно она попала к ним в дом. — А потом еще и просить передать трубку Молли Грэм, чтобы извиниться перед ней за бестактность моего стажёра. Так вот, _агент_ , не хотите ли вы рассказать мне, почему я должен был вновь сказать несчастной миссис Грэм, что её дорогой муж не вернется? Кто дал вам право опрашивать свидетелей тех событий? И каким образом ты вообще оказалась замешана в этом деле, Кларисса?

И Кларисса заговорила. О том, как узнала об Уилле Грэме, заинтересовалась его историей и взяла в архиве папки с материалами, касающимися его и Ганнибала Лектера; как составила свой список и решилась обратиться к бывшим коллегам и друзьям Грэма из-за недостатка информации, о чём поговорила с криминалистами Зеллером и Прайсом. Наконец, она рассказала о своей встрече с Аланой и визите к Молли. И о том, какое впечатление на неё произвели эти такие непохожие друг на друга женщины.

— Кто еще был в твоём списке? К пойманным Уиллом преступникам не собиралась наведаться? — грозно спросил Джек.

— Вы, сэр. Я хотела попросить вас рассказать мне об Уилле Грэме, каким вы его знали, — едва слышно ответила Кларисса, снова склонив голову.

Джек рычаще выдохнул сквозь зубы, борясь с очередной вспышкой гнева, и отчеканил:

— Уилл Грэм был моим лучшим профайлером и надежным другом. Кроме того, он был и остается самым смелым человеком из всех, кого я знал. И этого человека я не сумел спасти. Уилл Грэм, агент Старлинг, — это моя вечная вина.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине: Джек молчал, погрузившись в воспоминания, а Кларисса не решалась нарушить непростой момент неуместным вопросом. Теперь она не сомневалась в том, что смерть Уилла стала незаживающей раной в душе каждого, кто знал и любил гениального профайлера. Ей хотелось узнать больше, хотелось задать Джеку миллион вопросов, в том числе и о ночи гибели Лектера и Грэма, но шеф смотрел куда-то сквозь неё, и Кларисса не сомневалась — он видит не свой кабинет, а окроплённые тёмной кровью камни, крутой обрыв и бушующее море внизу.

Наконец, Джек встрепенулся и досадливо мотнул головой, отгоняя видения прошлого. Он посмотрел на притихшую девушку и произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений:

— Агент Старлинг, вы завтра же вернете в архив папки с материалами по делу Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера и вернётесь к делам на букву «Б», чтобы не огорчать нашего дорогого архивариуса мистера Мейсона. Кроме того, вы больше никогда не побеспокоите никого из тех, кто имел отношение к событиям пятилетней давности — это касается и наших криминалистов. Не причиняйте тем, кто уважал и любил Уилла Грэма, новой боли. Забудьте об этой истории.

— Но, сэр! — Кларисса даже задохнулась от возмущения. — Это невозможно! Вы слышали теорию Джеймса Прайса о том, что Ганнибал Лектер мог выжить после падения с той скалы? Если это так, то опаснейший маньяк и убийца Уилла Грэма и Беверли Катц по-прежнему остаётся на воле!

— Да, я знаю о предположениях Джима, — сдержанно ответил Джек. Но Кларисса услышала в его тихом голосе металл и заранее поняла, что все её попытки будут заранее обречены на провал. — Мы почти два года официально не признавали Грэма и Лектера погибшими, снова и снова проверяя все факты и выискивая следы Ганнибала. Но нет никаких оснований полагать, что Лектер мог выжить и взяться за старое. Я понимаю, сложно отпустить человека у пустой могилы, сложно перестать винить себя в смерти коллеги и друга — всегда кажется, что ты мог бы сделать что-то еще, отплатить убийце той же монетой… Но месть Ганнибалу, даже будь он живым, все равно не вернула бы нам Уилла — а Ганнибал Лектер, _безусловно_ , мертв. Рано или поздно Джиму и остальным придётся с этим смириться.

— Вот как? Известно ли вам, что Молли Грэм так и не оправилась после потери мужа? Что она до сих пор переживает из-за того, что он не обрел покой? — всё больше распаляясь, возразила Кларисса. Она понимала, что скорее всего переступает границы дозволенного, но не могла сдержать себя. — Неужели, вы не хотите знать наверняка, что Уилл Грэм погиб не напрасно?

— И что же вы предлагаете, агент Старлинг? — саркастически осведомился Джек, снова начиная терять самообладание.

— Нужно возобновить расследование дела! Проверить все места, так или иначе связанные с Лектером: вдруг он воспользовался одним из своих старых укрытий во Флоренции или Париже? Можно связаться с иностранными коллегами и попросить их поискать следы Лектера где-нибудь в Европе. Возможно, стоит опросить еще кого-то, близкого к Лектеру или Грэму, — они могут вспомнить какие-нибудь важные детали… — с энтузиазмом принялась перечислять девушка, но тут терпение её собеседника лопнуло, и он хорошенько ударил кулаком по столу.

— Довольно! И с кем еще, позволь спросить, ты хотела бы пообщаться? — рявкнул Джек, заставив Клариссу съежиться на краешке сидения. — Надеюсь, Беделии Дю Морье в твоем списке нет? Знаешь, кто она такая?

— Знаю, — пискнула Кларисса, испуганно глядя на разгневанного шефа, — она была психиатром Ганнибала Лектера, а потом сбежала с ним во Флоренцию, хотя позднее заявляла, что он принудил её к этому. Кроме того, она заявила, что Лектер всё время держал её на изменяющих сознание препаратах. Якобы у неё даже раздвоение личности началось…

— Беделия совершенно обезумела от ужаса, когда стало известно, что Лектеру удалось сбежать во время перевозки в федеральную тюрьму, — мрачно произнес Джек. — Когда её нашли в её собственном доме, она сидела за столом в гостиной, накрытом на троих, и собиралась есть свою собственную ногу, запеченную в глине.

Кларисса, не удержавшись, тихонько вскрикнула и прижала обе ладони ко рту. Таких подробностей она не слышала. Старлинг даже представить боялась, до какой степени ужаса надо дойти, чтобы сделать такое с собой… Джек окинул её жёстким взглядом, сцепил руки в замок и продолжил:

— Она что-то уколола себе — мы нашли на кухне использованный шприц и раздавленную стеклянную ампулу без этикетки. Анализ показал, что там была адская смесь из психотропных препаратов, обезболивающего и прочей дряни. Там же, на кухне, обнаружились окровавленные «инструменты» и полотенца. Беделия была не в себе — все время странно улыбалась, раскачивалась на стуле и повторяла, что теперь Ганнибал наконец-то её съест.

— А это не мог сделать… — начала было Кларисса, но Джек раздраженно ее перебил:

— Ганнибал Лектер? Исключено. Беделия напичкала свой дом бо́льшим количеством камер и сигнализаций, чем в Национальном Банке! Плюс, много грамотно замаскированных камер было на деревьях вокруг — и никаких следов проникновения. На шприце и ножовке — только отпечатки самой доктора Дю Морье, — Джек перевел дыхание и устало потёр занывшие виски.

Кларисса застыла, не имея сил даже ужаснуться, не то, что возражать. На один миг ей показалось, что лучше бы она никогда не касалась этой истории и не знакомилась со всеми «прелестями» знаний об Уилле Грэме и Ганнибале Лектере. Но этот приступ малодушия быстро прошёл, как только Джек продолжил свою речь.

— Нет, агент Старлинг, готов поставить на кон свое доброе имя: Ганнибал Лектер и близко не подходил к дому Беделии Дю Морье в ту ночь. Мы проверили и перепроверили это миллион раз. Беделия рехнулась, только представив, что с ней может сотворить Лектер, если явится по ее душу, и решила то ли опередить его и испортить всё удовольствие, то ли, наоборот, задобрить своим жертвоприношением. Очевидно, она сама отрезала и приготовила свою ногу, а затем стала дожидаться гостей. Уже не знаю, кто в ее понимании должен был стать третьим — Уилл или Френсис Доллархайд… В любом случае, её доставили в больницу, а потом обнаружились какие-то дальние родственники, которые поместили Беделию в лечебницу, взамен, разумеется, завладев всеми её деньгами и имуществом. Вот, что бывает с теми, кто подходит к Ганнибалу Лектеру слишком близко, Кларисса.

Кларисса потрясенно молчала, судорожно обнимая себя руками. Джек тяжело вздохнул и ссутулился в кресле, словно этот разговор стал для него большим испытанием. Старлинг почудилось, что седина в его волосах стала еще явственней.

— Но я зашла так далеко, — беспомощно проговорила девушка. — Сэр, мне кажется, я могла бы что-то нащупать, нужно просто копнуть еще чуточку глубже…

— Нет, — отрезал Джек, выпрямляясь и буквально пригвождая Клариссу к месту непреклонным взглядом. — Я запрещаю вам заниматься этим делом. Если я узнаю, что вы продолжаете свое несанкционированное расследование — выгоню к чертям собачьим не только из своего отдела, но и из Академии ФБР. Это ясно?

— Ясно, сэр, — опустив голову, едва слышно ответила Кларисса.

— В таком случае, можете быть свободны. И не думайте, что только вы одни переживаете из-за смерти Уилла. Ты его даже не знала, Кларисса, а мы работали с ним много лет. Ступай работать, помоги Дэниелу дописать отчёты.

Она кивнула и встала, не чувствуя под собой ног из-за обиды и разочарования. Джек считает, что замять эту историю — лучший выход для всех. Но, на самом деле, неизвестность и сомнения ранят еще больше — в том числе, и его самого.

Уже в дверях кабинета она услышала печальный, по-отечески сочувственный голос шефа:

— Это погоня за тенью, агент Старлинг, и эта тень уже отобрала у меня двоих профайлеров. Не ворошите прошлого. Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм объявлены погибшими — для всех будет лучше, если они останутся мёртвыми и впредь.

Огорченная и пристыженная, Кларисса покинула кабинет Джека Кроуфорда. Оказавшись в коридоре, она по привычке повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на портрет Уилла Грэма, висящий на стене. Ей показалось, что на губах профайлера появилась понимающая, горькая усмешка — словно он и не ожидал ничего другого, словно знал, что Джек, в который раз, откажется от него. Слишком неудобным и непонятным оказался Уилл Грэм, и лишь немногим сама мысль о том, что его убийца остался в живых, доставляла настоящую боль… И вот теперь Клариссе тоже приказали забыть Уилла. Это было похоже, нет это _действительно_ было — трусостью и предательством.

Девушка выпрямилась и расправила плечи, а потом, коротко кивнув портрету, словно давая безмолвное обещание, стремительно пошла прочь от двери Джека. В тот день Кларисса Старлинг выбрала Уилла Грэма. Она должна была выяснить правду, чего бы ей это не стоило.


	11. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 4

Они с Ганнибалом решили покинуть отель, едва рассветёт. Когда в номере стало достаточно светло, чтобы можно было видеть друг друга, Уилл позорно дезертировал в ванную комнату — принимать душ и умываться. Душевая кабинка была тесной и неудобной, полотенца с давно выцветшим узором — откровенно несвежие, но даже это было лучше, чем позволить Ганнибалу увидеть своё пылающее от стыда лицо. Они слишком долго были порознь, и теперь Уиллу нелегко было показать свою слабость, свой страх. Он не жалел о внезапном порыве, заставившем его потянуться к Ганнибалу, как не жалел и о получасе, проведённом в его крепких объятиях, обещавших защиту от ночных кошмаров. Но Уилл давал понять, что пока не готов обсуждать прошедшую ночь — слишком свежими и пугающими оставались воспоминания о том, как они вдвоём умирали в его сне.

К счастью, Ганнибал, очевидно, не собирался ни о чём спрашивать: когда Уилл наконец вернулся в комнату, на ходу нервно приглаживая непослушные волосы, доктор так невозмутимо пожелал ему доброго утра, словно это не он менее часа назад сжимал дрожащего профайлера в руках, пытаясь успокоить.

Они не стали задерживаться на завтрак: Уилл не сомневался в том, что никакая сила не заставила бы Ганнибала съесть что-либо, приготовленное на кухне этого отеля, а сам он был не так уж голоден. Расплатившись за номер, они отправились на поиски более подходящего жилья — по словам Лектера, им предстояло провести в Фолкстоне не меньше двух-трёх дней. В результате, потратив на поиски несколько часов, они отыскали-таки уединённый и комфортабельный пансион, предоставивший в их распоряжение и замечательно ухоженные, элегантно обставленные двухместные комнаты, и простую, но вкусную пищу, приготовленную хозяйкой на маленькой чистой кухоньке. Здесь не было принято докучать постояльцам излишне пристальным вниманием или досужими расспросами, а в самом трёхэтажном здании имелось несколько запасных входов-выходов, что очень понравилось Ганнибалу. В этом пансионе они оба чувствовали себя в безопасности.

Лектер хотел немедленно отправиться на железнодорожную станцию, чтобы разведать обстановку и купить билеты на поезд, следующий во Францию через пролив Ла-Манш. Но Уилл настоял на том, чтобы сперва перекусить и отдохнуть — он и сам не единожды получал огнестрельные ранения и прекрасно понимал, сколько усилий приходится тратить его спутнику для того, чтобы преодолевать боль в боку и слабость.  
Кроме того, им требовалась новая одежда: они уже использовали все вещи, которые Ганнибал забрал из своего укрытия. Поэтому было решено вначале предпринять короткую вылазку в какой-нибудь магазин и только потом заняться их дальнейшими планами. Ганнибал наотрез отказался идти на станцию вместе с Уиллом — чтобы не рисковать еще и его свободой, если ФБР всё же удалось отследить их путь до самого Фолкстона.

Они смогли подобрать подходящую одежду в одном небольшом магазинчике неподалеку от центра города — Уилл изо всех сил скрывал улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал придирчиво рассматривает рубашку и свитер, и с каким высокомерным презрением смотрит на пошитые из не слишком качественной материи брюки. Сам Грэм предпочёл неброские, но удобные вещи, идеально подходящие для путешествий — пару футболок, тёплый свитер с тёмными брюками и спортивную куртку с капюшоном.

Следующие несколько дней прошли на удивление размеренно и спокойно. Днем Ганнибал проверил железнодорожную станцию и окрестности пансиона, чтобы удостовериться, что за ними не ведётся слежка. Он купил два билета на вечерний поезд во Францию — теперь оставалось только дождаться даты отъезда. В пансионе они выбрали номер с двумя смежными комнатами, разделёнными общей дверью: поужинав в комнате Ганнибала и поговорив ни о чем — они намеренно избегали слишком острых тем, чтобы не испытывать на прочность то зыбкое равновесие, которого им удалось достичь, — они обычно желали друг другу спокойной ночи, после чего Грэм уходил в свою спальню. Кошмары продолжали тревожить его, пусть и с меньшей силой: проснувшись посреди ночи, профайлер уже не мог заставить себя снова лечь в постель и часто бесцельно мерил шагами комнату, убивая часы до рассвета. Ганнибал, если и замечал полоску света под дверью, монотонные шаги Уилла или печать усталости на его лице по утрам, не вмешивался и позволял ему разобраться со всем самому — за это Уилл был даже благодарен. Он и без того зависел от Ганнибала чуть больше, чем полностью, и желал хотя бы собственных демонов одолеть в одиночку.

Наконец, настало время покинуть Англию. Уилл здорово нервничал — они сильно рисковали, отправляясь на железнодорожную станцию, чтобы сесть на поезд. Что, если работники станции или дежурящие там полицейские уже получили их с Ганнибалом описания или снимки с приказом задержать их, как опасных преступников? Грэм знал, что Джек не отступится просто так: пока не найдены их с Лектером тела, он будет продолжать поиски. Но как далеко он способен зайти? Сможет ли Джек достать их даже здесь, за океаном? В Фолкстоне, Париже или где-либо еще?  
Ганнибал, напротив, казался совершенно спокойным и уверенным в себе — и Уилл цеплялся за его невозмутимость, как за спасательный круг.

Они собрались и расплатились с хозяйкой пансиона, а затем медленно пешком дошли до здания вокзала. Как и рассказывал Ганнибал, здесь было целое море людей, отправлявшихся во Францию или, наоборот, прибывавших в Англию, и Уиллу приходилось быть крайне внимательным, чтобы не терять своего спутника из виду. Он не мог натянуть капюшон куртки — это выглядело бы подозрительно, — но старался держать голову опущенной и точно повторять путь Лектера, виртуозно лавировавшего в толпе и наверняка ловко избегавшего объективов видеокамер и цепких взглядов охранников. Профайлеру казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они оказались на платформе, окружённые другими пассажирами, также ожидавшими вечернего поезда.

Почувствовав его напряженность, Ганнибал мягко взял Уилла под локоть и склонился к нему, чтобы его негромкий голос был слышен сквозь стоящий на платформе гомон:

— Мы доедем до Кале за два с лишним часа, а потом дорога до Парижа займет у нас еще несколько часов. Мы поедем на автомобиле через Амьен, хотя дорога через Сен-Дени заняла бы меньше времени, она идёт почти по прямой. Но, с другой стороны, путь через Амьен, пусть и немного дольше, зато надежней. Таким образом, мы прибудем в Париж только поздней ночью, но это и к лучшему — меньше любопытных глаз. Тебе понравится моя квартира, Уилл: там спокойно и безопасно, и мы сможем дать себе небольшую передышку.

Часто повторённое собеседником «мы» легло на сердце успокаивающим бальзамом. Было понятно, что подобный расклад не идёт вразрез с планами Ганнибала, что их совместный побег — хорошо продуманный и принятый им вариант будущего. Уилл кивнул, приободрённый тем, что у Лектера есть такой продуманный, дальновидный план — он явно не собирался позволить ФБР так просто поймать и себя, и Грэма. У них была четкая цель: добраться до Парижа и на некоторое время остановиться в квартире Ганнибала, о которой не знала ни единая живая душа, и Уилл почувствовал себя уверенней. Когда состав плавно остановился напротив платформы, Уилл прошёл в вагон и занял своё место рядом с Ганнибалом со спокойным сердцем — чем больше километров отделяли их от Балтимора, тем было лучше.

***

Несколько часов спустя, они прибыли в Кале. Французская станция оказалась двойником английской — несмотря на позднее время, она была полна отъезжающих и прибывающих пассажиров. Уиллу даже пришлось ухватиться за рукав пальто Ганнибала, чтобы не потеряться в толпе. Выбравшись из здания вокзала, они снова арендовали автомобиль, чтобы добраться до Парижа.

Если в путешествии по тоннелю на поезде не было ничего особенно увлекательного, то теперь Уилл с любопытством всматривался в извилистые улочки и старые дома Кале, освещённые мягким золотистым светом фонарей, а потом и в смутные очертания полей и перелесков по обе стороны от трассы, по которой они ехали. Они не так уж много времени провели в бегах, но необходимость скрываться и постоянно оглядываться через плечо в поисках погони уже крайне тяжело давила на Грэма. Ему хотелось вновь притвориться, что они с Лектером были всего лишь обыкновенными туристами, путешествовавшими из страны в страну просто ради отдыха и развлечения.

Как и предупреждал Ганнибал, в Париже они оказались уже ночью. Уилл жадно впитывал в себя яркие, почти праздничные городские огни, лившиеся из ресторанчиков звуки живой музыки и смеха, бульвары и площади, полные прогуливавшихся парочек и восторженных туристов. Его слегка мутило, болели раны и голова — хотелось закрыться, отгородиться от шума и света большого города, спрятаться от яростного потока впечатлений. Но все это было похоже на какой-то сюрреалистический сон, и он просто не мог заставить себя отвести взгляда от окна.

Ганнибал уверенно лавировал в запутанном лабиринте улиц, пока, наконец, не остановил машину в тихом старом квартале. Грэм выбрался из салона и огляделся, радуясь возможности размять затекшие мышцы. Насколько он мог судить, они находилось в одном из исторических районов города, и профайлер не решался даже представить, сколько может стоить жильё в одном из этих красивых, элегантных кирпичных домов.

— Уилл? — Лектер, который уже успел забрать из багажника их вещи и открыть дверь в подъезд, окликнул увлекшегося осмотром спутника, и тот, вздрогнув, поспешил присоединиться к нему. Вслед за доктором, он поднялся на пятый этаж по неширокой лестнице с красиво изогнутыми коваными перилами, а потом, когда Ганнибал гостеприимно распахнул перед ним дверь в квартиру, нерешительно переступил порог.

Уилл оказался в маленькой полутёмной прихожей. Он мог разглядеть только смутные очертания платяного шкафа и невысокую тумбочку. Ганнибал шагнул следом и, щёлкнув выключателем, надежно запер входную дверь. Приятный мягкий свет залил прихожую и уходящий вглубь неосвещённой пока квартиры коридор. Уилл быстро окинул взглядом светло-кремовые стены, темную, вероятно, антикварную мебель и натёртый почти до зеркального блеска паркет и принялся поспешно стаскивать с себя обувь и куртку. Он зашипел, когда плечо кольнуло болью из-за неосторожного движения, а Ганнибал мгновенно оказался рядом, чтобы помочь ему выпутаться из рукава. Благодарно кивнув, Грэм пропустил мужчину вперед — тот прошёл по коридору, чтобы зажечь свет в гостиной, а затем и в кухне.

Гостиная в квартире Ганнибала была просторная, оформленная в тёплых золотисто-бежевых и тёмно-бордовых тонах, с большим окном-фонарём, из которого открывался великолепный вид на ночной Париж. Мягко ступая по толстому светлому ковру, Уилл обошёл диван и небольшой журнальный столик перед ним, чтобы получше рассмотреть занимавшие одну из стен высокие стеллажи с книгами, а потом и тумбу с телевизором, установленную напротив дивана. В свободном углу стоял торшер на высокой металлической ножке с уютным даже на вид креслом под ним.  
Развернувшись, Уилл направился в кухню, отделённую от гостиной высокой барной стойкой. Здесь имелись разделочный и обеденный столы, серебристые холодильник и плита и кухонные шкафчики тёмно-шоколадного цвета. Рассеянный свет оставлял кухню в приятном полумраке, но Грэм заметил, что некоторые светильники остались выключенными — значит, освещение можно было сделать ярче.

— Здесь хорошо. Спокойно, — заметил Уилл, почувствовав, что Ганнибал ожидает от него какой-то реакции.

— В этом районе живут, в основном, весьма обеспеченные люди, и здесь не принято интересоваться чужими делами или нарушать приватность соседей. Из дома можно выбраться тремя разными путями, а появление полицейских в таком тихом местечке немедленно станет явным, — с едва заметной ноткой самодовольства откликнулся мужчина, также проходя на кухню и поочередно открывая шкафчики, чтобы осмотреть их содержимое. — Здесь мы в безопасности, Уилл.

Грэм осторожно кивнул, опасаясь пока радоваться такой иллюзорной безопасности. Но одна только возможность дышать спокойнее, без оглядок по сторонам, казалась ему, не привыкшему к скитаниям и постоянной опасности, настоящим чудом. Он еле заметно улыбнулся обернувшемуся к нему Лектеру и опустил голову, рассматривая блестящий паркетный пол.

— У нас есть чай и кофе и кое-какие нескоропортящиеся продукты, а всё остальное мы сможем купить завтра. Но если ты голоден, я мог бы приготовить что-нибудь прямо сейчас, — предложил Ганнибал, закончив осмотр кухни.

— Нет, не надо, — Уилл мотнул головой и тут же сжал переносицу, борясь с накатившей усталостью. — Я бы хотел принять таблетку обезболивающего и отдохнуть, если ты не против.

— Раны болят? — тут же встревожился Лектер и, шагнув ближе, положил ладонь ему на лоб, проверяя температуру. Уилл сам потянулся за прохладными пальцами, облегчавшими тупое нытье в висках, и пробормотал:

— Только голова немного. Я просто здорово устал.

Ганнибал кивнул и осторожно развернул Уилла за плечо в сторону ванной комнаты:

— Прими душ, а я пока приведу в порядок гостевую комнату и открою окна, чтобы впустить в дом свежий воздух. Полотенца сложены в тумбочке под раковиной, а халаты висят на крючке слева от двери.

Коротко поблагодарив его, Грэм направился в ванную, отметив то удивление, которое вызвали в нём слова доктора о гостевой спальне. Теперь, задумавшись об этом, он осознал, что ожидал того, что им с Лектером снова придется делить одну постель на двоих. Хотя с чего он вообще взял, что в довольно-таки большой квартире Ганнибала имеется всего одна спальня?

Уилл быстро принял душ, будучи не в состоянии по достоинству оценить красивую, сине-зеленую ванную комнату, оснащённую сверкающей новизной сантехникой, но преисполнился благодарностью за чистые, свежие полотенца и мягкий махровый халат. Он выбрался из душевой кабинки и отправился на поиски Ганнибала, шлёпая босыми ногами по полу.

Он заглянул в хозяйскую спальню, мимоходом отметив кровать с высокой спинкой, двустворчатый платяной шкаф и старинное напольное зеркало, а также небольшой письменный стол-бюро со стулом у окна, а потом направился в соседнюю комнату, где Ганнибал как раз ставил на прикроватный столик стакан воды. Белые кругляшки таблеток обезболивающего и антибиотика уже лежали там же на небольшом полупрозрачном блюдце. Лектер обернулся на звук шагов и мягко улыбнулся Уиллу.

— Надеюсь, тебе здесь будет удобно, Уилл. Твои вещи я уже положил в шкаф, хотя нам с тобой, несомненно, стоит обзавестись более подходящим гардеробом. Как видишь, балкон соединяет наши комнаты, но дверь туда я пока закрыл — ночь выдалась прохладной, — Ганнибал махнул рукой в сторону французского окна, выходящего на широкий балкон-террасу. — Если тебе станет хуже или что-нибудь понадобится — я рядом, просто позови.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Ганнибал, — негромко поблагодарил Уилл, постаравшись вернуть улыбку. — Доброй ночи.

— И тебе, Уилл.

Как только мужчина осторожно затворил за собой дверь в гостевую комнату, Грэм немедленно выпил таблетки и с облегчением забрался в хрустящую, приятно пахнущую постель. Завернувшись в тёплое одеяло, он закрыл глаза буквально на минутку, намереваясь всё же серьёзно обдумать события этих долгих дня и ночи, уложить их в голове…

_…Он замер напротив Ганнибала на краю утеса над бушующим морем. Они оба были ранены и тяжело дышали, испачканные собственной кровью и кровью убитого ими Красного дракона. Ганнибал смотрел в глаза Уилла, и в его взгляде явственно читалось понимание пополам с покорностью — он точно знал, что именно тот собирается сделать, и был готов позволить этому случиться. А Уилл просто шагнул вперед и из последних сил толкнул мужчину в грудь, сбрасывая его в ревущую на тысячу голосов пропасть._

_Целое мгновение Уилл стоял над обрывом и смотрел в темноту, поглотившую единственного человека, который смотрел на него с такими пониманием, любовью и восторгом, человека, которого он убил своими собственными руками. А потом он упал на колени, сжимая пылающую голову окровавленными руками, и закричал, срывая горло, захлебываясь отчаяньем и горем…_

Уилл проснулся с тихим вздохом-всхлипом, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд на Ганнибале, который с силой тряс его за плечо, склонившись над смятой постелью.

— В п-порядке… Я в порядке, — прохрипел Уилл, отворачиваясь, чтобы вытереть мокрые глаза краем наволочки.

— Уверен? — мягко переспросил доктор, а потом, поняв, что Уиллу нужна минутка, чтобы прийти в себя, отстранился и направился на кухню. — Я заварю тебе чаю.

Однако даже после того, как Уилл, совладав с собой, присел за обеденный стол и мелкими глотками пил успокаивающий травяной чай, его руки по-прежнему подрагивали, а спина оставалась напряженной. Заметив это, Ганнибал неожиданно предложил:

— Уилл, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы немного прогуляться? Сейчас середина ночи, мы вряд ли наткнемся на кого-нибудь. Мне кажется, прогулка на свежем воздухе по этому прекрасному городу поможет тебе отвлечься.

— А мы можем просто так взять и выйти на улицу? Ты уверен? — недоверчиво переспросил Грэм, тем не менее, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы пойти за вещами. На самом деле, это была очень хорошая идея, и ему действительно требовалось хоть немного проветрить голову.

— Разумеется, иначе не стал бы предлагать. Значит, пойдём?

— Пойдём.

***

Двадцать минут спустя они неторопливо шли по улицам и наблюдали тихую ночную жизнь этого величественного города. Уилл медленно приходил в себя после кошмара, Лектер же изредка поглядывал на него, но молчал, предоставив своему спутнику выбирать: заводить разговор или прогуляться в тишине. Ему самому не требовалось обязательно говорить с Уиллом, чтобы чувствовать себя рядом с ним комфортно.

Яркие огни не гаснущих даже в такое позднее время витрин, переливающиеся вдали бесконечные нити машин, встречающая всех знакомых и новоприбывших Эйфелева башня, тихое постукивание каблуков по булыжникам на старых мостовых тротуарах — в этом всём были неясный уют и покой, которые профайлер и психиатр искали так долго. Наконец, пройдя площадь Сен-Мишель, они вышли на одноимённый мост. Он был пуст, только у противоположного конца, любуясь отсветами фонарей в Сене, замерла юная пара влюблённых. Ганнибал вновь посмотрел на Уилла, негромко кашлянув, и тот поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Этот мост был построен еще в четырнадцатом веке, представляешь, Уилл?

Лектер чуть склонил голову набок и, не отворачиваясь от него, подошёл к ограде моста. Грэм поёжился от внезапно налетевшего ветра и приблизился к нему. Некоторое время они стояли рядом, наслаждаясь прекрасным видом перед ними и соприкасаясь рукавами пальто, но не касаясь друг друга.

— Он стоит здесь столько лет, видел слишком много. Что против его мощи человеческая жизнь? Песчинка, капля в океане, — Ганнибал вновь продолжил разговор, который явно поддерживался им одним. Уилл протянул руку и судорожно сжал ограду, вставая вплотную к каменной стенке моста. Лектер удивлённо посмотрел на него, а затем шагнул вперед, оказавшись в опасной близости. — Что случилось, Уилл? Кошмары так и не ушли? Расскажи мне.

Грэм повернул голову в его сторону и посмотрел словно сквозь него. Ганнибал коснулся его предплечья и почувствовал, как напряжены мышцы профайлера.

— Стоит ли противопоставлять человеческую жизнь такому строению?

— А что ей стоит противопоставить? — Лектер спокойно наблюдал за покачивающейся на мелких волнах Сены лунной дорожкой. Грэм пожал плечами и потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Его хотелось защитить от демонов, атакующих его разум и воображение, стоило лишь проявить настойчивость, инициативу. Но этот жест был слишком беззащитен, чтобы использовать его в свою пользу, потому психиатр решил попробовать зайти с привычной стороны. — Почему ты так напряжён, Уилл?

— Я думаю о том, почему мне снится подобное.

— Убийства и лица убитых тобой или тех, кто тебя предал?

Уилл вскинул голову и посмотрел на Ганнибала серьёзно и в то же время беззащитно, из-за отсутствия очков, обычно закрывающих его хотя бы визуально. Тот стойко принял этот взгляд. На мосту гулял ветер, шумевший пожухлой листвой и еще оставшимися на деревьях листьями и лохмативший вьющиеся волосы Грэма. С каждой минутой становилось всё холоднее. Зима в Париже обещала быть морозной.

— Убийство тебя мною, — профайлер с трудом сглотнул и опустил взгляд, не желая встречаться со всё понимающим выражением на лице собеседника.

— Это лишь стресс, Уилл. Конечно, если ты на самом деле не хочешь меня убить. Сейчас, например, — Ганнибал усмехнулся, чуть перегнувшись через перила ограды и открывая Уиллу свою спину: хочешь — действуй. Но его плечи были напряжены, выпрямлены донельзя, а руки цепко держались за неровное дерево перил, словно ожидая нападения. Уилл лишь гневно прожигал его спину взглядом, не желая слушать подобные предположения, обидные и злые.

Как тяжело им давалось обретение взаимного доверия и понимания! Они оба слишком долго были в одиночестве, отвечали только за себя, много раз обжигались, наталкиваясь на предательство друг друга. И теперь делать шаги навстречу, открывая перед другим душу — сложно, страшно, даже больно.

Однако молчать и давать своему спутнику повод для неправильных, далёких от правды мыслей — еще хуже. И Уилл шагнул к Ганнибалу, стремясь остановить даже намёк на те мысли, что могли родиться в его логичном и рациональном разуме. Грэму до сих пор мучительно было думать, что часть его подсознания хочет или хотела убить того единственного человека, который готов остаться рядом с ним при любых условиях. Его условиях. Уилл знал, что по-настоящему хотел убить Ганнибала, и не единожды. Но это было давно, в прошлой жизни. Теперь Лектер — всё, что у него есть, всё, что осталось у него от него самого.

— Прости меня.

Ганнибал медленно оттолкнулся от перил и повернулся к нему, стоявшему в шаге от объятия.

— За что? Ты не должен извиняться за свои сны.

— За то, что не ушёл тогда с тобой.

Слова сорвались словно по своей воле, отдавшись звоном в холодной Сене, отразившись от каменных стенок моста и запутавшись в частом сердцебиении обоих.

— Ты сделал свой выбор. Тогда ты еще не был готов уйти. — Лектер не извинился за то, что сделал тогда в ответ — это было бы некорректно. Им обоим пришлось бы просить прощения за десятки случаев неправильных мыслей и поступков. Это было не нужно ни одному, ни другому. — Почему ты позвонил мне тогда?

— Я не мог уйти с тобой. Но я хотел этого и осознавал то, что хочу пойти с тобой… Однако не мог. Но и отдать тебя Джеку тоже не смог… — Уилл замер, еле заметно дрожа и силясь донести свою мысль без постоянных повторений. Ганнибал терпеливо ждал момента, когда профайлер признает главное. — Я хотел, чтобы ты ушёл. Даже без меня. Мне нужно было знать, что ты свободен, что ты в безопасности - там, где ни я, ни Джек не сможем тебя достать.

Лектер улыбнулся. Это было именно то, чего он хотел. Ганнибал тронул Уилла за рукав, задев холодную кожу кисти, и, положив руку на его запястье, потянул профайлера к себе.

Миг — и Грэм оказался в его объятиях. Властные руки Лектера прошлись по его предплечьям, остановились на плечах, а потом одна ладонь легла на спину, притягивая еще ближе. Тихо вздохнув, Уилл потянулся к нему, отбрасывая прочь все мысли о том, что это всё не должно было относиться к ним. От Ганнибала ярко веяло уверенностью, обещанием защиты и желанием быть ближе. И он вновь поддался порыву, обвив мужчину руками за пояс и сцепив пальцы в замок на его пояснице.

Поймав его взгляд, Лектер уверенно вёл их в бессловесной беседе, обходя недопонимание и неловкость, завершая все ненужные и неважные, даже не начатые разговоры. С момента их спасения прошло почти полторы недели, большую часть времени они провели не в молчании. Но так и не успели привыкнуть к тому, что их способность без слов говорить о многом сохранилась даже спустя столько времени.

— Я бы вернулся за тобой, даже если бы ты не пришёл за мной во Флоренцию.

— Но ты знал, что я приду?

— Конечно, знал, Уилл.

С каждым словом их лица были всё ближе, а дыхание одного превращалось в дыхание другого. Уилл забыл, что разговаривают обычно совсем иначе. Лектер перенёс ладонь с плеча Грэма на его затылок и погладил тёплое местечко у основания шеи. Тот потёрся о его руку, в полной мере даже не осознавая этого. Подобные ласки и отклики у обоих были на уровне инстинктов, которые давно толкали их друг к другу со страшной силой.

— Откуда?

— Ты хотел видеть меня точно так же, как и я тебя.

Ганнибал медленно сократил расстояние между их лицами и, чуть надавив на его затылок своей ладонью и заставив его откинуть голову назад, впервые мягко коснулся губ Уилла своими. Прикосновение было осторожным и до того легким, что его, казалось, легко можно спутать с мазнувшим по губам порывом ветра — тихая, невинная ласка. Уилл замер, спутанный ворох мыслей, вечно роившихся у него в голове, съежился и затих.

Господи, он представлял это, представлял их с Лектером поцелуй! Уилл представлял, каким бы он мог быть и при каких обстоятельствах случился бы, еще до того, как узнал, кем на самом деле является Ганнибал Лектер. Он думал об этом даже в лечебнице, когда исходил ненавистью и презрением к подставившему его человеку. Уилл часто задумывался об их возможном поцелуе во Флоренции, где напряжение между ними, кажется, достигло критической отметки; он представлял себе этот момент в постели Молли, после того, как предавал письма Ганнибала огню. И всё равно, он даже предположить не мог, что Ганнибал возьмет и поцелует его — вот так просто.  
Не слишком ли это рано? Не слишком ли много и одновременно мало для них обоих? Их отношения сейчас настолько же уязвимые, насколько и крепкие — что принесет им этот поцелуй? Куда заведёт?

Уилл застыл, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими на него ощущениями и яростным потоком вопросов, и Ганнибал, не почувствовав никакого отклика, тут же отпустил его и даже отступил на полшага.

— Прошу прощения, Уилл, — негромко, сухо извинился он. — Очевидно, я поспешил.

— Нет, нет, — горячечно возразил Уилл, наконец, сообразив, что слишком погрузился в свои мысли вместо того, чтобы ответить, и это было воспринято, как отказ. Ему просто нужно было прекратить размышлять и сомневаться. Стоило Ганнибалу отстраниться, как Уилл чётко осознал, что он проложит между ними новую трещину, если не ответит на этот порыв. А самое главное: он действительно хочет этого, он хочет поцеловать Ганнибала Лектера уже очень давно.

И Уилл сам повторно сократил небольшое расстояние между ними и первым потянулся к Ганнибалу, касаясь плотно сомкнутых губ. Он старался действовать так же бережно и мягко, терпеливо ожидая ответной реакции. Мгновение спустя губы Лектера дрогнули, его сильные ладони вновь легли на затылок и спину Грэма, поудобнее наклоняя его голову. Уилл легко позволил мужчине перехватить инициативу, наслаждаясь тем, как он поочередно ласкает его верхнюю и нижнюю губу. Пальцы правой руки Ганнибала гладили его затылок, а левую он переместил со спины на талию, несильно сжимая, заставив Уилла задрожать и прижаться к нему еще ближе. Теперь тот цеплялся за широкие плечи Лектера, опасаясь, что может не устоять на ногах — особенно, когда Ганнибал с нажимом провел языком по его губам, размыкая их и углубляя поцелуй.

Это не было похоже на единственный неловкий, торопливый поцелуй с Аланой или на мягкие, тёплые поцелуи Молли — вообще ни на один из тех случаев, когда Уилл целовал сам или когда целовали его. Он буквально тонул в ощущениях, в их смешавшемся дыхании — так много было в этом ласки, какой-то осторожной, почти боязливой нежности пополам с неприкрытым желанием и страстью. Внезапно Ганнибал до того властно и жадно прикусил его нижнюю губу, что Уилл не сдержал удивлённого вздоха, и только после этого мужчина его отпустил. Холодный ночной воздух огнём опалил разгорячённые губы.

Несколько минут они провели в относительной тишине собственного тяжёлого дыхания. Вначале Уиллу показалось, что древний мост под ними начал разрушаться, но спустя мгновение он понял, что каменная кладка уходит только из-под его ног. Поэтому, он был благодарен за то, что Ганнибал по-прежнему стоял совсем близко, соприкасаясь с ним лбом и давая необходимую поддержку.

— Пожалуй, сейчас нам стоит остановиться, — Ганнибал заговорил первым, и Уилл понял, что обычно ровный и спокойный голос изменил ему. Противореча собственным словам, он продолжал легонько поглаживать лицо и волосы Уилла самыми кончиками пальцев, словно не мог заставить себя прекратить и увеличить дистанцию между ними хотя бы до одного шага.

— Да. Да, наверное, так и есть, — откликнулся Уилл, с трудом подбирая слова. Это действительно казалось правильным, разумным решением — как выяснилось, один поцелуй мог завести их очень и очень далеко. — Мы сейчас вернёмся домой?

Ганнибал задумчиво склонил голову к плечу, скользя рассеянным взглядом по темной воде.

— Я хотел бы показать тебе город, Уилл. Разумеется, мы не можем прогуляться здесь днём, однако, я надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать против небольшой ночной экскурсии? Париж не менее прекрасен в это время суток, если даже не более… — предложил мужчина с хорошо знакомым Уиллу непринужденным обаянием.

Грэм не стал спрашивать, безопасно ли это, учитывая, что они все еще скрывались от агентов ФБР и полиции — Лектер не стал бы предлагать того, что могло бы им навредить. И он согласился, гадая, не вызвано ли желание Ганнибала погулять по Парижу подольше опасением остаться с Уиллом наедине так скоро после их поцелуя.

Однако Ганнибал не двигался, задумчиво глядя на лёгкие волны Сены и щуря глаза от сильного холодного ветра. Уилл сделал шаг назад, чтобы не так ярко чувствовать волнение, своё и Лектера. Эмпатический дар чуть не оглушил его во время поцелуя, закружив в водовороте чувств их обоих. Он не мог заставить себя «выключить» это в своей голове. Уилл подумал о том, что ему следует спросить у Ганнибала, можно ли что-то сделать в подобном случае, может быть, использовать блоки или замещение или, наоборот, позволить ощущениям свободно проходить сквозь него. Только не сейчас, не стоит поднимать тему поцелуев так скоро.

— Но это, разумеется, случится не сегодня, — Лектер улыбнулся, заметив растерянность на усталом лице своего спутника. Грэм непонимающе развёл руками. — Думаю, экскурсия может подождать до завтра, а тебе нужно хотя бы немного поспать. Скорее всего, сегодня кошмары не потревожат тебя вновь. А главное — не думаю, что мы оба способны сейчас как следует оценить красоту и неповторимый шарм Парижа.

Уилл молча кивнул и отвернулся от него, явно недовольный происходящим. Что ж, раз Ганнибал так решил… Профайлер всё равно совершенно не знал этот город и один не мог погулять по нему. В Париже было слишком легко заблудиться, а обращаться к кому-то за помощью не представлялось возможным. И потом, наверное, Ганнибал прав — они слишком взбудоражены произошедшим, поэтому сосредоточиться на экскурсии было бы непросто.

— Так мы идём домой?

Ганнибал, в свою очередь, кивнул и плавно махнул рукой в сторону площади. Уилл, еле заметно вздохнув, сделал первый шаг с моста. Он не был уверен, что возвращение домой — как быстро он стал называть это место домом в своей голове! — было самым верным решением. Грэм боялся кошмаров и предстоящего разговора с Лектером. И если к первому он уже давно был привычен, то со вторым постоянно промахивался, делая больно им обоим.

— Уилл, не стоит так изводить себя, — тихо заметил Ганнибал, когда они шли по одной из пустых узких улочек старого Парижа. Тот не поднял головы, поэтому психиатр продолжил: — Мы можем не обсуждать то, что произошло, если ты этого не хочешь или пока не готов. Однако помни, что ты ответил сам, по доброй воле.

Уилл вскинул голову и посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, в котором были и возмущение, и лёгкая обида, и нервозность, и стремление закрыть тему, и смущение. Лектер отвернулся и легко улыбнулся, решив более не компрометировать своего собеседника.

До дома, в котором находилась их теперь уже почти общая квартира, они дошли довольно быстро. Уилл то и дело ускорял шаг, чтобы поскорее добраться до своей спальни, в которой он мог бы спрятаться ото всего. Ганнибал же позволял ему делать всё, что он считал нужным в данный момент, легко подстраиваясь под темп ходьбы Уилла. Он знал, что профайлеру предстоит привыкнуть к тому, что он ощущал во время поцелуя, что он чувствовал после него. Он должен был сам захотеть повторения. Лектер, как непревзойдённый хищник, готов был ждать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы заполучить этого человека в свою власть целиком. Грэм был нужен ему абсолютно, полностью и самое важное — совершенно добровольно и сознательно. Ганнибал не собирался требовать что-либо, чего Уилл не готов был отдать по доброй воле, будь то откровенность, разговор на больную тему или еще один поцелуй.

Закрыв за собой дверь на все замки и повесив пальто на достаточно изящную трёхногую вешалку, они прошли в гостиную и замерли у большого панорамного окна, из которого была видна горящая множеством огней Эйфелева башня. Ганнибал с удовольствием смотрел, как на лице Уилла показное равнодушие борется с восторгом. Лектер не видел еще ни одного человека, который остался бы равнодушен к ночной башне, как бы люди не скрывали этого.

— Мы прогуляемся до Эйфелевой башни? — вопрос Уилла прозвучал неожиданно. Ганнибал кивнул, замечая благодарность, скользнувшую мазком улыбки по губам собеседника.

— Мы пойдём туда, куда ты захочешь, — Лектер шагнул к комоду и, выдвинув небольшой верхний ящик, достал пару путеводителей по Парижу. — Вот, посмотри и выбери то, с чем хочешь познакомиться. Музеи обещать тебе не могу, но всё, что можно увидеть ночью, в твоём распоряжении. Как и я сам.

Последняя фраза была настолько двусмысленной, что Уилл на миг задержал дыхание и не посмел поднять на него глаза. Ганнибал явно наслаждался ситуацией, ощущая себя в ней совершенно свободно. Грэм же готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Он никогда не умел флиртовать, играть полунамеками и совершенно не привык к тому, что кто-то пытался шутить и заигрывать с ним. Способности Уилла, его замкнутый характер и непростая профессия обычно отбивали у большинства людей всякое желание узнать его поближе.

Нервное возбуждение после их поцелуя давало о себе знать дрожью в руках и лёгким головокружением, и ему очень хотелось лечь в постель — даже если не удастся снова заснуть, можно постараться выбросить из головы все мысли. Можно попытаться не думать о том, _что_ случилось бы, если бы Лектер не предложил остановиться на одном поцелуе. Еще никогда профайлер не был так благодарен своему психиатру за то, что предоставил ему так много свободы, включая отдельную спальню.

Забрав из рук Ганнибала путеводители так, чтобы не касаться его пальцев, он кивнул и направился в свою комнату. Лектер остался стоять у окна в гостиной, умиротворённо рассматривая город, раскинувшийся перед ним.

— Спасибо за путеводители. Я обязательно выберу что-нибудь, — Уилл помялся, не решаясь окончательно уйти к себе в спальню и бросить его одного. Но тот лишь покачал головой, не признавая важность своего поступка. — Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал! — Грэм взялся за ручку двери и ожидал ответного прощания.

— Спокойной ночи, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь к нему. И тот с разочарованным вздохом исчез за дверью своей комнаты.

Им обоим не хватило смелости признать то, что их мучило. Они оба боялись. И на то, чтобы это прошло, требовалось время. Ганнибал поджал губы, услышав щелчок двери спальни Уилла, и обернулся, окинув её холодным взглядом. Ему тоже не мешало отдохнуть, тем более бок начинал болеть совершенно безжалостно, кончалось действие анальгетика. Лектер прошёл на кухню за стаканом воды, а затем еле слышно пересёк квартиру и, замерев на миг у двери Уилла, прислушался: всё было спокойно. Тогда он открыл противоположную дверь, ведущую в его комнату. 

Этот бесконечный день наконец-то подошёл к концу.


	12. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 5

В комнате было душно.

_Треск горящего дерева. Багровые разводы в небе, светящиеся звёзды над грандиозным костром. Уилл и Ганнибал стояли неподалёку от объятого огнём здания и удовлетворённо улыбались. На их глазах из окон вылетели стёкла, гонимые сумасшедшим жаром, послышался звон, когда они встретились с камнями, укрывавшими территорию вокруг дома._

_Из строения, почти полностью скрытого сизым дымом, послышались сначала тихие, а затем всё более громкие крики. Из окна чердака донеслись детский плач и страшные женские стенания. Раздался глухой треск ломающихся перекрытий. Уилл и Ганнибал засмеялись, наблюдая за обрушением дома, и потянулись друг к другу…_

Уилл проснулся, еле сдержав крик, и резко вытер струйку пота со лба. Ему снился его дом. Его пылающий дом и крики Молли и Уолтера, запертых внутри. Запах гари до сих по словно висел в воздухе. Грэм зажмурился и вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь успокоить дрожащие руки. За дни, прошедшие с момента их бегства, он ни разу не вспомнил о жене и сыне. Это говорило слишком о многом.

Немного придя в себя, профайлер прислушался к происходящему за пределами его спальни. Он не уловил движений и выдохнул, садясь на край постели. Его трясло. Перед глазами стояла довольная улыбка Ганнибала из сна. Этот кошмар был ужаснее прочих, от него невозможно было избавиться просто глубоким дыханием или прогулкой по дому — он затрагивал слишком серьёзную сферу прошлой жизни Уилла. Но Грэм решил всё-таки попробовать.

Запомнив расположение комнат днём, Уилл постарался беззвучно проскользнуть на кухню, чтобы выпить воды. Ударившись голой ногой о невидимую в темноте подставку для зонтов, он чуть не завыл в голос, но сдержался, испугавшись того, что может разбудить Ганнибала. Отчего-то увидеть его сейчас, когда в памяти был еще так жив этот кошмар, было страшно.

Страшно было принять то, что это его подсознание так реагировало на выбор, сделанный им почти свободно. Старая жизнь Уилла Грэма билась в судорогах, но не хотела умирать без боя.

Налив себе воды и всё-таки включив перед этим тусклый рассеянный свет на кухне, он сел за небольшой полупрозрачный столик у окна и, обхватив высокий стакан обеими руками, перевёл взгляд на вид, открывшийся ему. Вдали ярко сияла Эйфелева башня. Уилл покачал головой и запустил пальцы в спутанные кудри на затылке. Вода не помогла.

Руки дрожали, ужас не отпускал его. Внезапно захотелось курить. Он не делал этого очень давно, с того момента, как стал жить с Молли, а начал… А начал, когда собственноручно позволил Джеку увести Ганнибала под конвоем, малодушно спрятавшись в доме, скрывшись от прожигавшего до самого сердца взгляда Лектера. Уилл осмотрел комнату, но сигарет, конечно же, не нашёл. Ганнибал не курил, считая это дурным тоном. Грэм представил, как бы тот удивился, если бы увидел его с сигаретой в зубах. Хмурые брови и поджатые губы — самое лучшее, что могло быть первой реакцией Ганнибала на подобный раздражитель.

Вернувшись к наблюдению за творением Эйфеля, Уилл сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержать нервный озноб, расползавшийся по телу острыми, колючими волнами. «Везде она, куда ни посмотри», — подумал он, с необъяснимой злостью отворачиваясь от окна и натыкаясь взглядом на Ганнибала, привалившегося к стене у самого входа на кухню. Он был озабочен и взволнован. Правая рука психиатра лежала на раненном боку, и профайлер торопливо вскочил с места, опасаясь, что ему могло стать плохо.

— С тобой всё нормально? — тихо спросил Грэм, подходя к нему совсем близко и слыша его неторопливое, но изредка спотыкающееся дыхание. Лектер кивнул и протянул к нему левую руку, касаясь плеча и медленно двигаясь в сторону ключицы, а затем вверх — дотрагиваясь до влажных на кончиках волос.

Он не мог не заметить дрожь и ошалелый взгляд профайлера. На миг Ганнибалу стало жаль его. Уилл был слабее по многим параметрам. Но самое главное — у него была крайне хрупкая, нежная психика, над которой все, проходившие через жизнь Грэма, измывались, пытаясь подмять его под себя. И это всё было еще до того, как сам Ганнибал появился в его жизни, перевернув её с ног на голову и разрушив полностью, заставив болезненно зависеть от него и всё-таки бояться новой встречи.

Возможность более глубоких, чем зависимость, чувств со стороны Уилла Ганнибал, конечно же, рассматривал, но не желал обманываться пустыми надеждами. И, хотя их поцелуй пару часов назад сказал ему многое о Грэме, Лектер предпочитал не торопить события, решая проблемы тогда, когда они возникали на его пути. И в тот момент единственной проблемой был дрожащий Уилл, стоявший босым на холодном полу их кухни.

— Опять кошмар?

Уилл кивнул и замер, ощущая холодные пальцы Ганнибала на своей шее. Еще две недели назад он мог бы испугаться этого жеста, решив, что тот снова хочет убить его, сейчас же прохлада от его руки действовала на Грэма успокаивающе.

— Расскажешь?

— Не сейчас. Я не знаю, как…

Ганнибал кивнул в свою очередь и убрал руку, оставив Уилла в странном, близком к одурению состоянии. Тот нехотя потянулся за ним и оказался возмутительно близко к Лектеру, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Ганнибал склонил голову набок и снова коснулся Уилла, будто исследуя его, мягко очерчивая его лицо самыми кончиками пальцев. Грэм прикрыл веки, погружаясь в тёплый транс.

— Пойдём, Уилл, — Ганнибал потянул его за собой, мягко обвивая его руку чуть выше локтя. Тот нехотя подчинился, не понимая, что происходит и зачем Лектер ведёт его за собой.

Через минуту они оказались в комнате Ганнибала. Уилл растерянно разглядывал тёмно-коричневые, почти шоколадные обои, чуть мерцавшие от света ночника, включённого с одной стороны большой, выполненной из красного дерева кровати. Он не понимал, что делает в спальне Лектера в это время.

Ганнибал, заметив его состояние, положил ладони ему на плечи и заставил повернуться к себе лицом. Мягко поглаживая его лопатки, психиатр смотрел ему в глаза, успокаивая и прогоняя дрожь. Наконец, почувствовав облегчение, профайлер подался вперёд и прижался к нему, ища защиты от всё еще витавшей в воздухе перед ним страшной картины его кошмара.

Лектер потянул его за собой и усадил на нетронутую сторону кровати, а затем хотел отойти к шкафчику с лекарствами, стоявшему у противоположной стены. Грэм вцепился в его руку и не желал отпускать, боясь, что островок спокойствия исчезнет вместе с руками Ганнибала.

— Я только возьму пару таблеток снотворного для тебя. Уилл, отпусти, — тихо и спокойно попросил Лектер, глядя на потерянного профайлера. 

Тот нехотя кивнул и расцепил пальцы, тотчас обхватывая себя руками в попытке согреться. Ганнибал покачал головой, видя его состояние и размышляя, что послужило тому причиной: их побег или его вольность несколько часов назад. Решив, что и ему не повредит одна таблетка анальгетика, он захватил упаковку круглых белых таблеток, а Уиллу — капсулы красно-белого цвета.

— Вот, выпей их, — он протянул Грэму капсулы и стакан воды.

Сам Лектер уже принял болеутоляющее — бок болел нещадно, видимо, сказывалось физическое напряжение последних дней. Уилл беспрекословно подчинился, залпом выпив лекарство и всю воду, его руки характерно дрожали.  
Убрав стакан на тумбочку слева от кровати, Ганнибал присел рядом с ним и чуть подтолкнул его на кровать. Уилл непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Полежи немного под моим присмотром, хорошо? Уилл, я беспокоюсь о тебе.

В глазах Грэма Лектер увидел борьбу: профайлер не хотел оставаться в одиночестве, но и не желал опять показывать свою слабость. От внимания Ганнибала не ускользнул факт крайнего смущения Уилла в первую их ночь в Фолкстоне и его бегство в ванную сразу же после рассвета. Уилл тянулся к нему, но стыдился этого чувства. Ганнибала это задевало, но он не хотел давить на профайлера, ему следовало самостоятельно определиться со своими желаниями. Было ясно одно: он совершенно точно выбрал Ганнибала взамен прошлой жизни. А потому Лектер готов был ждать годы, не то что пару недель.

Грэм всё-таки кивнул и позволил уложить себя в чужую постель. Коснувшись головой подушки, он тут же почувствовал холод и залез под одеяло, насмешив этим Ганнибала, наблюдавшего за ним из другого конца комнаты и перебиравшего запасы лекарств. Подойдя к кровати, Лектер остановился и дал возможность Грэму выбирать самостоятельно:

— Я могу посидеть в кресле, если тебе так будет комфортнее, Уилл.

Но тот смущённо покачал головой и, закусив губу, показал ему на вторую половину кровати. Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся и с лёгким стоном устроился рядом с ним, выключив ночник, чтобы не давить на профайлера, и тоже укрывшись одеялом. Он чувствовал дрожь, которая опять стала бить Уилла, но не хотел вновь нарушать его личные границы — в этот раз Грэм должен был решиться сам. Лектер прикрыл глаза. Шрам на боку покалывало и неприятно тянуло, но анальгетик действовал быстро — боль почти отпустила.

Внезапно Ганнибал услышал дыхание Уилла совсем рядом, а его плеча коснулись холодные пальцы. Он открыл глаза. Грэм был ближе, намного ближе и явно стоял перед важной дилеммой: может ли он так нагло проявлять потребность в физическом контакте или ему стоит отодвинуться обратно на край постели. Лектер решил этот вопрос за него, подумав, что всё еще не отошедший до конца от кошмара Грэм будет сомневаться мучительно долго. Он взял его за руку и потянул на себя, заставляя Уилла придвинуться ближе.

— Уилл, поделись со мной. Что ты видел в своём кошмаре?

Грэм еле слышно всхлипнул и неожиданно прижался головой к его плечу, чувствуя дикую потребность в живом тепле, в ощущении того, что он  _не один_. От Ганнибала веяло уверенностью, силой и пониманием. А еще — живым участием, что не изменилось с самого начала их странных отношений. Уиллу хотелось приникнуть к нему всем телом, потому что лёгкое тёплое одеяло не могло согреть его, холод был внутри. Этот холод жёг сердце, вырисовывая на нём новый рубец. Но Грэм боялся, что Лектер его оттолкнёт, решив, что он переходит границы. Рассказать свой кошмар было страшно и тяжело — и психиатр словно почувствовал его неуверенность. Он мягко коснулся его затылка, поглаживая напряжённую шею, а другой рукой обнял его за пояс, ласково проводя по спине.

— Расскажи мне, Уилл. Тебе станет легче. Я помогу тебе, — тихо шептал Ганнибал, пропуская пряди Уилла сквозь пальцы и успокаивая его.

— Это был пожар, — тихо начал Уилл, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо, не желая смотреть своему доктору в глаза. Он боялся того, что Ганнибал мог увидеть в них. — Горел мой дом, тот, где мы жили с Молли и Уолтером. А мы стояли почти у его порога. Мы с тобой. Вдвоём. Мы улыбались, а дом горел. Слышался треск, вылетали стёкла. А потом на чердаке закричали Молли и Уолтер. Понимаешь? А мы стояли и улыбались. Это я их сжёг, Ганнибал. Я…

Грэма затрясло, Лектер почувствовал капли на своём плече и прижал его к себе. Уилл вжался в него всем телом, ища поддержки. Ганнибал нежно гладил его по спине, прогоняя нервные сокращения мышц. Ему было жаль профайлера, но физически он ничего не мог сделать. Перерождение — это всегда болезненный этап. А отпустить сейчас Грэма было невозможно. Он уже не смог бы вернуться назад, но и один бы не смог тоже. Они были необходимы друг другу.

— Ты не сжёг их. Успокойся, — Ганнибал заставил Уилла посмотреть на него, вытирая слёзы с его щёк. — Ну же, это был кошмар, Уилл. Так ты прощался со своим прошлым. Молли с Уолтером в безопасности, за ними присматривает Джек.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— А как ты думаешь? Джек бросит вдову агента, погибшего по его вине?

Уилл задумался, а потом горячечно зашептал, прося Ганнибала о том, что тот и без того не собирался делать ни в коем случае.

— Обещай, что они будут жить, Ганнибал. Кто угодно, только не Молли с Уолтером. Я не вернусь к ним, никогда не вернусь. Только не трогай их, пожалуйста. С ними всё должно быть хорошо, слышишь? — шёпот Уилла врезался глубоко в память Ганнибала.

— Ты пытаешься заключить со мной сделку? Отдать себя за них? Не пожалей, Уилл… — напряжённо прошептал психиатр, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Грэм на миг запнулся, а затем добавил не менее жарко:

— Я не меняю их жизни на свою и не торгуюсь с тобой, Ганнибал. Просто обещай, обещай, что они будут жить, мы никогда не вернёмся за ними, никогда. Я с тобой, всё уже решено, тебе не прогнать меня. Но они не виноваты в этом. Прошу тебя! — это была не просто просьба — мольба. Тихая мольба о самом главном, о том, что уже нельзя было вернуть.

— Это причинило бы тебе слишком много боли. Ты выбрал меня, теперь она никто. И я не трону её, обещаю, — так же тихо ответил Лектер, слыша облегчённый вздох Уилла. — И не думай, что без твоей просьбы я бы причинил им боль. Не теперь.

Грэм кивнул, начиная медленно понимать глубинный смысл его слов и расслабляясь в его объятиях. Ганнибал так же поглаживал его по спине, а Уилл водил пальцем по его ключице, уже засыпая и до конца не понимая, какие ощущения рождает в Лектере своими простыми действиями. Каждое касание отзывалось в мужчине электрическим разрядом невысокого напряжения, и сдерживать себя становилось всё труднее. Он ждал его так долго… И теперь, когда Уилл был совсем рядом, в одном полушаге от него, ему опять приходилось ждать. Потому что теперь Ганнибал хотел его всего, включая душу. А её Грэм мог отдать только добровольно.

Наконец, он задышал спокойно, полностью погрузившись в сон и положив руку на грудь Ганнибала. Тот мысленно заставил себя держать тело под контролем и тоже постарался заснуть. Но еще долго то и дело открывал глаза и смотрел на лицо Уилла, испещрённое ранними глубокими морщинами. Он всё ближе прижимался к нему, заставляя Ганнибала тихо смеяться про себя: Грэм так рьяно выстраивал стену между ними днём и так легко сдавался ночью, выставляя все свои чувства напоказ таким незамысловатым способом.

Волевым решением отключив ненужные мысли, Ганнибал глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, призывая целительный сон. Им нужно было набираться сил. Впереди их с Уиллом ждало много трудностей и проблем.

***

Наутро Ганнибал проснулся поздно. Солнце уже давно поднялось, и его лучи пробивались даже сквозь плотные льняные шторы с узором из переплетённых между собой виноградных лоз. Он открыл глаза первым и, чувствуя лишь тупую, но слабую боль в боку, сначала хотел покинуть еще спящего в его объятиях Уилла и приготовить завтрак — заказанные в службе доставки продукты должны были уже привезти к дверям, — но затем передумал. Ему было интересно увидеть лицо Грэма, когда тот поймёт, где именно и как он провёл остаток этой ночи.

Лектер устроился на здоровом боку наиболее удобно и внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, лежавшего рядом с ним. Уилл был спокоен, почти безмятежен. На его левой щеке остался солёный след от вчерашних слёз, и Ганнибалу захотелось слизнуть его, чтобы проверить кожу профайлера на вкус. Но он решил не переходить черту, ведь Грэм мог проснуться от этого и смутиться во много раз сильнее, чем после вчерашнего поцелуя. На миг Лектер прикрыл глаза, вспоминая эту ночь и мост Сен-Мишель. Он много раз представлял себе, каким будет их поцелуй, но реальность перекрыла всё. В чувственном плане его давно никто не интересовал. Но так, как его волновал Уилл, Ганнибала не волновал никто и никогда. Это было цунами, торнадо и землетрясение вместе взятые. Еще никогда чувство страха за чью-то жизнь не было сильнее для него чувства голода. И это было странно, _завораживающе_ странно.

Ганнибал ждал, когда Уилл проснётся, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза и увидеть то, о чём он подумает в первую очередь. Мягко погладив его спину, Лектер другой рукой убрал с глаз Грэма прядь, чуть касаясь тёплой кожи на лбу пальцами. Уилл зашевелился под его рукой, просыпаясь. Поджав губы от своей промашки, Ганнибал замер, вглядываясь в его лицо. Грэм поморщился от солнечного луча, нырнувшего сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы к нему на нос, и открыл глаза, сразу встретившись взглядом с Лектером. Несколько секунд профайлер молчал, решая, что делать дальше. А затем немного смущённо улыбнулся и сказал:

— Доброе утро, Ганнибал.

— Уже день, Уилл.

— Тогда добрый день, — Уилл попытался потянуться и наконец ощутил, как ладонь Ганнибала по-хозяйски покоится на его лопатках, а его собственная рука лежит на груди Лектера.

Первым его порывом было тотчас отпрянуть от психиатра, разорвав такой близкий контакт. Но затем, чуть подумав, Уилл решил, что ему надоело бегать от Ганнибала как мальчишке, прятаться в ванной комнате после каждого проявления их близости, а затем делать вид, что ничего необычного не случилось. А ведь действительно ничего _необычного_ и не случалось. Уилл вполне осознанно пошёл за Ганнибалом, принимая последствия этого выбора заранее, зная, что их будущие отношения не ограничатся одними сеансами психотерапии. Лектер же в свою очередь не требовал от него ничего сверхъестественного и не давил на него, давая возможность самостоятельно определять момент, когда их отношения изменятся.

Сейчас же он просто улыбался и ждал реакции Грэма. Он ждал того, как Уилл снова взбрыкнёт и укроется в ванной или своей спальне, как нашкодивший щенок. Но ведь он обнимал вчера Ганнибала без какого-то нажима с его стороны, ему этого хотелось. Так каков смысл был убегать, проведя вместе несколько часов в одной постели? Уилл решил, что ему нечего терять, поэтому легко провёл по груди психиатра ладонью, замечая, как еле заметное удовольствие борется на его лице с попыткой выглядеть невозмутимым.

— Спасибо за помощь. И за обещание, — тихо прошептал Уилл, придвигаясь еще ближе к Ганнибалу. Тот непонимающе посмотрел на него. А затем, поняв, только неопределённо кивнул, отбрасывая какое бы то ни было участие с его стороны, словно всё, что происходило в этой спальне прошедшей ночью, было обычным явлением.

— Я всегда к твоим услугам, Уилл.

Взгляд Ганнибала остановился на губах Уилла, и тот натянуто улыбнулся, не зная, как теперь покинуть непредвиденное поле боя. Ко второму раунду он был еще не готов. Конечно, глупо было бежать от себя и Лектера, но, вспомнив своё состояние после вчерашнего поцелуя, Грэм понял, что пока не может продолжить. Ему было страшно. Еще никогда и ни к кому его не влекло с такой страшной силой. И что было немаловажным: Уилл никогда не интересовался мужчинами. Правда, он и теперь ими не интересовался — только Ганнибалом. Внезапно профайлер захотел спросить, Лектер чувствует так же или ему интересны и иные мужчины. Но, конечно же, промолчал, запоздало кивнув на откровенное предложение Ганнибала.

Тот, осознав, что продолжения не будет, грациозно, несмотря на рану, поднялся с кровати, заставив Уилла отодвинуться, и набросил на пижаму халат. Подойдя к двери в ванную комнату, он оглянулся на так и лежавшего на его постели Грэма и бросил будто нехотя:

— Завтрак будет готов через полчаса. У тебя есть время просмотреть путеводители и прикинуть примерный план нашей экскурсии.

Уилл тут же кивнул и попытался вскочить с кровати, но запутался в одеяле и чуть не упал. Ганнибал сделал вид, что не заметил этого и негромко хлопнул дверью, покинув комнату. Грэм откинулся обратно на подушки, но оказался на той, что принадлежала этой ночью Лектеру. Профайлер глубоко вдохнул ни с чем не сравнимый запах психиатра: полынь, цитрус, дерево и капля мускуса. Уилл не знал, что это: духи или свой собственный запах Ганнибала, но пару секунд еще позволил себе наслаждаться им, успокаиваясь и умиротворённо улыбаясь.

Как глупо и сумасшедшие устроена жизнь! Он столько раз пытался убить или сдать Ганнибала ФБР, а теперь лежал на его кровати, вдыхал его запах и понимал, что это — фактически лучшее, что случалось с ним на протяжении всей его жизни. Хотя, конечно, так было только на первый взгляд. Но Уилл не хотел копать так глубоко в это утро. Потянувшись, он поднялся и направился к себе в спальню, чтобы тоже принять душ и пролистать один из путеводителей, что приглянулся ему больше всех еще в руках Лектера.

***

Когда Ганнибал принялся убирать со стола посуду, Уилл решил присоединиться к нему. Схватив тарелки из-под потрясающего омлета с копчёными колбасками, он рванулся в сторону мойки, но наткнулся на Лектера и оказался в его объятиях. Одной рукой Ганнибал удержал тарелки, а другой его самого. Стоять посреди небольшой столовой, отделённой от кулинарной зоны разделочным столом, и вдыхать всё тот же успокаивающий запах психиатра было, как ни странно, уютно.

Уилл не торопился вырваться, как это бывало прежде, а просто стоял, чувствуя горячие пальцы Ганнибала на своей пояснице. Коснувшись его груди свободной рукой, он повёл ладонь вниз и остановился около медленно заживавшей раны на боку. Ласково погладив место вокруг шрама, скрытого под повязкой и халатом с рубашкой, Грэм поднял голову и, заметив ожидание в глазах Лектера и его чуть приоткрытые губы, спросил:

— Сильно болит?

— Бывало много хуже, поверь.

И Уилл поверил. Только представлять совсем не хотелось, хотя живое воображение подбросило около десятка картин беспомощного, страдающего Ганнибала. И эти фрагменты выдуманной реальности заставили Грэма сжать зубы от бессильной и сумасшедшей злобы.

Наконец, Ганнибал отпустил его, забирая тарелки со словами «я сам, это всё-таки японский фарфор, Уилл», и вновь вернулся на рабочую часть кухни. Уилл направился за ним.

— Ты набросал план нашей прогулки? — Лектер чуть повернул голову к нему, параллельно омывая запененные тарелки. Грэм кивнул и вытащил из кармана лист с пометками. — Расскажи мне, — попросил Ганнибал, и тот подчинился, присаживаясь на стол, стоявший в центре комнаты, как и в балтиморском доме психиатра.

Уилл вытянул ноги, надёжно упершись пятками в блестящий, полированный пол, и развернул лист, читая то, что написал до завтрака. Лектер в этот момент закончил с посудой и теперь вытирал руки белоснежным полотенцем.

— Я хочу увидеть Нотр-Дам де Пари, замок Консьержери, Лувр хотя бы издалека, сад Тюильри, площадь Согласия, где казнили Робеспьера…

— А Марию-Антуанетту тебе не жаль? — усмехнулся Ганнибал, неслышно подойдя вплотную к Уиллу. Тот засмеялся и покачал головой:

— Сама виновата, нечего было злить голодных людей. Так вот, еще хочу увидеть своими глазами Триумфальную арку, всю жизнь мечтал, как прочитал Ремарка впервые, Елисейские поля, ну и, конечно, Эйфелеву башню, ты обещал.

Грэм усмехнулся, глядя на довольное лицо Лектера. Тот присел рядом с ним и задумался. Видимо, пытался спланировать ночной поход по городу. Наконец, Ганнибал поднял голову и задумчиво посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Нам стоит еще посетить Люксембургский сад, площадь Трокадеро, мост Александра третьего, да, такой тоже есть в Париже. Он был построен в честь русского императора Александра третьего, которого называли «Жандармом Европы» за желание мира и покоя в странах. Кроме того, какой Париж без Монмартра и Мулен Руж? А базилика Сакре-Кёр?

— Я еще не дошёл до неё в путеводителе, — смущённо улыбнулся Уилл, по-мальчишески толкая Ганнибала локтем в здоровый бок. Тот покачал головой, но промолчал.

— Но это всё, конечно, не за одну ночь, ты же понимаешь?

Грэм кивнул и посмотрел в окно. С подоконника соседнего дома мужчина согнал пару голубей, и они полетели рядом, плавно, красиво. Уилл залюбовался ими. Очнулся он, когда Лектер потряс его за плечо.

— Ты что-то спросил? Прости, я задумался, — извинился профайлер, и тот кивнул, довольствуясь обращённым на него вниманием.

— Я хочу попытаться отследить действия ФБР по газетным статьям и прочим материалам. Поможешь?

Уилл заинтересованно кивнул и выпрямился, Ганнибал встал рядом с ним и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя напряжение в своём собеседнике.

Ладонь Грэма будто нехотя коснулась его руки, и Лектер прикрыл глаза, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Внезапно Уилл потянулся к нему и еле заметно коснулся его губ своими. Это было очень похоже на их поцелуй там, на обрыве. Оба они не придали ему большого значения — теперь всё было иначе.

Уилл замер, опасаясь, что его оттолкнут, но Ганнибал лишь тихо вздохнул и дотронулся до его руки своей. Грэм принял это за согласие. Губы Лектера были сухими, а дыхание — горячим. Уилл глотнул воздуха и усилил напор, чуть засасывая его нижнюю губу и проводя по ней языком. Ганнибал сжал его плечи, а затем придвинулся, чтобы обнять. В этот миг Грэм коснулся языком его зубов, прося раскрыться, и он приоткрыл рот, впуская его внутрь и углубляя поцелуй.

Руки бродили по спинам, касались коротких волос на затылках, очерчивали скулы и шею. Языки изучали друг друга, вызывая стоны у обоих мужчин. Воздуха перестало хватать. Уилл прервал поцелуй и замер, тяжело дыша и глядя Ганнибалу в глаза. Тот отвечал ему тем же, довольно улыбаясь.

— Думаю, обсуждать это бессмысленно. Лучше повторить, — тихо сказал он, внезапно толкая Грэма в сторону свободной от кухонных шкафов стены. Тот лишь кивнул, пряча предвкушение в глазах под прикрытыми веками. Уилл знал, что может пожалеть об этом в ближайшее время, но он так истосковался по ласке, что происходившее с ним и Ганнибалом казалось ему невозможным и прекрасным одновременно. _Невозможно прекрасным_. Горячие губы Лектера пьянили сильнее безумно дорогого коллекционного вина, которым когда-то, в прошлой жизни, угощал его психиатр. Грэм судорожно стиснул рубашку на спине мужчины и полностью отдался поцелую.

У них было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать обо всём остальном позднее.


	13. Кларисса. Напарники

После непростого разговора с шефом, Кларисса ненадолго забежала в свою комнату, чтобы собрать все материалы по делу Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера. К счастью, самые важные отчеты она еще раньше скопировала для удобства пользования, а многие документы и вовсе почти заучила до последней буковки. 

Кларисса не осмелилась нарушить прямой приказ босса и в тот же день добросовестно вернула три толстые папки в архив, под чуткую опеку архивариуса мистера Мейсона. Но это не значило, что она сдалась — напротив, девушка, что называется, закусила удила. Внутри неё крепли упрямство и упорство, которые в сочетании являлись бомбой замедленного действия. Только Старлинг не понимала, что эта бомба может задеть не только тех, кто помешает ей, но и тех, кто останется на её стороне.

Если бы Джек поддержал её, на стороне Клариссы сейчас была бы помощь коллег-агентов из ФБР и Европы — вместе они смогли бы отыскать призрачный след Ганнибала Лектера намного быстрее. Не имея доступа к документам, она могла полагаться только на упоминания необычных или нераскрытых преступлений в отчетах европейской полиции — но и в этом случае, без официального запроса Джека Кроуфорда, доступ к ним был для неё закрыт.

Кларисса досадливо качнула головой, отбрасывая с глаз упавшую на лоб, непослушную прядь, и приказала себе думать не о том, чего она сделать _не может_ , а о том, что остаётся в её силах. Нельзя сдаваться, даже не начав — Кларисса ведь дала слово и себе, и Уиллу! Если, благодаря какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств, Ганнибал Лектер остался жив, она найдет его и сделает всё возможное, чтобы он ответил за все свои преступления. В полном объёме. Только как она будет это делать, Кларисса даже не задумывалась, уповая на случай и удачу, которая с рождения шла с ней рука об руку.

Итак, благодаря Интернету, она могла изучить статьи в иностранной прессе, обращая особое внимание на официальные заявления полиции. Работа предстояла кропотливая — мало того, что Кларисса должна была перерыть горы информации, так еще и большая ее часть нуждалась в переводе с языков, которых она не знала. Это был даже не поиск иголки в стоге сена, нет — это был поиск песчинки в безбрежном океане. Но Старлинг с детства отличалась редкостным упорством.

Памятуя о несомненном пристрастии доктора Лектера к Италии, она начала свои поиски именно оттуда. Кларисса просидела за компьютером почти всю ночь, но не просмотрела и десятой части доступных ей материалов итальянской прессы. Всё, что она находила, не имело отношения к Ганнибалу: простые массовые убийства, сексуальные маньяки, педофилы, бытовые убийства, получившие резонанс из-за того, что их участниками были видные деятели. Только в детективных или шпионских фильмах поиски нужной информации занимают не больше пары часов либо удачливый следователь практически сразу же натыкается на многообещающий след — а у Клариссы впереди были долгие и долгие часы выматывающей, сложной работы.

Как итог, она сумела выкроить на сон всего каких-то пару часов и поплелась на пары единственно из опасения еще больше разозлить своего куратора. В аудитории она, против обыкновения, заняла место не в первом, а в последнем ряду, чтобы иметь возможность незаметно клевать носом. Однако в Академии Старлинг ждало новое испытание — Джек, которого каким-то ветром занесло в учебный корпус, изловил её в коридоре и в приказном тоне велел после пар отправляться в отдел, чтобы помочь Дэну с какими-то важными документами. Было совершенно ясно, что шеф предвидел маленький бунт Клариссы и намеревался связать её по рукам и ногам разными мелкими поручениями — так, чтобы на собственное расследование у нее не осталось ни сил, ни времени.

Весь обеденный перерыв Кларисса кипела от возмущения, а потом её внезапно озарило: Дэн! Вот, кто поймет её стремление убедиться, что Ганнибал Лектер встретил свою гибель в морской пучине! Именно Дэн обратил её внимание на Уилла Грэма и поделился адресом вдовы агента! И разве он до сих пор не хранил восхищение и уважение, которые испытывал к своему гениальному преподавателю, заражая ими людей, совершенно не знакомых с Уиллом? 

Кларисса понимала, что сможет поделиться с ним всем, что ей удалось узнать, опрашивая знакомых и родных Уилла. И как знать, возможно, Дэн даже согласится помочь ей в расследовании? Вдвоем им будет намного проще обнаружить следы Лектера в Европе. Похоже, сам того не желая, Джек помог Клариссе обрести лучшего союзника из всех возможных.

Едва дождавшись окончания занятий, Кларисса помчалась в кампус, чтобы взять с собой все материалы, собранные ею в процессе расследования дела Уилла Грэма. Она прихватила не только те копии архивных документов, которые успела сделать, но и свои многочисленные заметки и наблюдения, записанные в блокнотах и тетрадях, а иногда и просто на разрозненных клочках бумаги. Прежде всего, нужно было ввести Дэна в курс дела, а потом уже привлекать его к работе.

Дэниела Ричардсона она нашла в одном из пустующих комнат для совещаний — растрёпанный и уставший, он сидел за длинным столом, сплошь заваленным толстыми папками с материалами каких-то расследований и старыми фотографиями. Увидев Клариссу, Дэн встрепенулся и приветливо поздоровался, а затем поднялся, чтобы выдвинуть ей соседний стул и расчистить немного места на столе. Задав пару вопросов о делах в университете и посетовав, что вчера его любимая бейсбольная команда опять проиграла, парень широким жестом обвёл порученную им работу:

— Вот, полюбуйся — настоящее поле боя! Это материалы одного расследования десятилетней давности. Тогда в Вирджинии была совершена целая серия жестоких убийств. Преступника так и не удалось поймать. А два дня назад произошло еще одно убийство, очень похожее на те давние зверства. Джек считает, что маньяк из Вирджинии взялся за старое, и хочет, чтобы мы с тобой снова проверили все материалы по делу — где-то среди этих бумажных гор обязательно есть зацепка. Кое-что я уже успел просмотреть, но работы еще очень много. Если поможешь, буду безмерно благодарен, — Дэн обезоруживающе улыбнулся, махнув рукой на свободный стул рядом, и Кларисса подумала о том, как она раньше могла считать его раздражающим и неприятным.

Оглядев фронт работы, она улыбнулась, а потом серьезно кивнула — поручение шефа оказалось слишком важным, чтобы отвлекать Дэна разговором о Грэме. Что ж, она успеет рассказать о своём маленьком расследовании и позже, когда они закончат просматривать старые документы. Так что Старлинг села за стол под облегчённый вздох Ричардсона и придвинула к себе ближайшую папку, постаравшись сосредоточиться только на обстоятельствах убийств, совершенных в Вирджинии десять лет назад.

Следующие несколько часов они работали в напряжённом молчании, только изредка прерываясь, чтобы задать какой-нибудь уточняющий вопрос или поделиться предположением. Нелегко было разбираться в материалах преступлений, совершенных десятилетие назад, многое казалось им странным и подозрительным, но Кларисса и Дэниел не впервые работали над делом вместе, а потому действовали чётко и слаженно. Им было вполне комфортно вместе, а возможность поделиться любой, даже самой бредовой, на их взгляд, идеей была приятным бонусом их партнёрства.

Наконец Дэн со вздохом потянулся и отложил в сторону стопку просмотренных фотографий третьей жертвы вирджинского маньяка.

— Ну, хватит на сегодня, как думаешь? Мы уже просмотрели большую часть материалов, а Джек дал нам на поиски зацепок два дня. Не знаю, как ты, а я смертельно устал, — пожаловался парень, собирая просмотренные папки и фотографии в большие картонные коробки. Кларисса, которая и так чувствовала себя измотанной бессонной ночью и занятиями в университете, с готовностью согласилась.

Вместе они навели порядок в комнате для совещаний. Желудок Клариссы требовательно заурчал, заставив девушку покраснеть до корней волос, но Дэн, к её облегчению, не стал подкалывать — коротко и совсем не обидно рассмеялся, а затем предложил вместе перекусить в каком-нибудь кафе или обойтись прихваченным им из дома термосом с кофе и пачкой печенья. Всё еще смущенная, Кларисса выбрала второй вариант. Ей не терпелось поговорить с Дэном об Уилле Грэме, желательно — без чужих ушей.

Они расположились там же, сдвинув в сторону коробки и папки с непросмотренными документами, и устроили себе целое пиршество: стаканчики с горячим кофе из темно-красного термоса, который оказался гораздо вкуснее той бурды, что обычно подавалась в кафетерии Бюро этажом ниже, пачка песочного печенья и всевозможные батончики из установленного в коридоре автомата. 

Вместе с Дэном Клариссе было уютно и спокойно, он не пытался умничать или выделяться за счёт её неопытности, пусть и был старше на пять лет. Не заладившиеся поначалу, их отношения всё больше напоминали крепкую дружбу, чему Старлинг была очень рада. С Ричардсоном можно было поговорить обо всём — он много знал и был готов поделиться этим без просьб и тщеславия. Глядя на друга из-под ресниц, девушка думала о том, что через несколько лет он сможет стать отличным агентом, и надеялась на то, что то дело, в которое она собиралась втянуть его, никак не отразится на нём и его будущем.

— Дэн? — покончив с кофе, нерешительно окликнула своего почти напарника Кларисса.

— Ммм? — рассеянно откликнулся парень, как раз искавший, куда бы выбросить обертки и салфетки. — Что такое?

— Я хотела рассказать тебе об Уилле Грэме, — выдохнула она, нервно передёргивая плечами и стискивая край стола побелевшими от напряжения пальцами.

Дэниел обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и безрадостно, как-то криво усмехнулся:

— Интересно. Обычно, это я рассказываю тебе о нём.

— Да, но понимаешь… словом, я настолько заинтересовалась всей этой историей, что провела небольшое расследование, — неловко пояснила Кларисса, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо в ожидании реакции. Дэн молча сел на свой стул и чуть повернулся к ней, так же жадно глядя на неё. Что ж, он хотя бы не рассердился, как Джек — скорее просто удивился и немного растерялся.

— Серьезно? — он улыбнулся и облокотился о стол, положив голову на переплетённые в замок пальцы. — Ничего себе, Кларисса, ну ты даешь! И что ты выяснила?

Дэн отреагировал именно так, как она и надеялась, и явно готов был выслушать её историю. Успокоенная, Кларисса рассказала о том, как взялась изучать материалы по делу Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера. С другом она могла быть более откровенна, чем с Джеком Кроуфордом, поэтому поделилась с ним и тем неоднозначным, почти тревожным впечатлением, которое на неё произвели общие снимки Уилла и Лектера, и тем, как сильно возмутили её инсинуации Фредди Лаундс и её приспешников — и Дэн был совершенно солидарен с Клариссой. Затем она как можно точнее пересказала свой разговор с криминалистами Зеллером и Прайсом. Девушка видела, как Дэн с силой сжал кулаки и подался вперед всем телом, когда она рассказывала о трагической гибели агента Грэма.

Клариссе повезло с хорошим слушателем. Дэниел слушал ее с неослабевающим вниманием и очень живо реагировал на всё, о чём рассказывала Кларисса. Было заметно, как он переживает, жалеет и пытается справиться с волнением. Глаза Дэна горели любопытством и возбуждением охотника, и Кларисса была рада делиться с ним тем, что знала. Ричардсон прервал её лишь однажды, когда Старлинг говорила о своей встрече с Аланой Блум.

— Она и правда очень красивая? — задумчиво и чуть мечтательно спросил Дэн, когда она коротко подвела итоги их с доктором Блум беседы. Замешательство на миг заслонило все прочие эмоции на её лице. Была ли Алана красивой? Кларисса даже не думала об этом, когда говорила с ней — а Дэн был мужчиной, его интересовал и этот аспект. Но еще ей не хотелось признаваться, что на доли секунды этот вопрос задел её за живое.

— Правда, — подумав, подтвердила Кларисса. — И умная. А еще сильная, самодостаточная. Очень амбициозная и надменная. Но Дэн, я не думаю, что она когда-либо была другом Уиллу Грэму. Алана Блум слишком сильно восхищается собой, чтобы идти на жертвы ради дружбы с таким непростым человеком.

— Возможно, ты права. Но в кругу семьи она, наверное, совсем другая. Мы же не знаем этого. Кажется, у неё настоящая семья, — рассудительно отметил парень, незаметно поглядывая на неё и ожидая реакции на свои слова. Старлинг не заметила этого, задумавшись о том, каким человеком могла быть Алана с женой и ребёнком. Но как ни старалась, она не могла изгнать из головы образ «снежной королевы», готовой идти по головам.

— Может, и так. Всё, что я могу сказать: Алана Блум — женщина холодная и себялюбивая, и судьба Уилла её ничуть не заботит, — отрезала Кларисса, желая поскорее прервать разговор о докторе Блум. Она сама не понимала, почему, но ей было жутко неприятно такое пристальное внимание Дэна к этой женщине. 

О Молли Грэм Старлинг рассказывала с куда большими теплотой и удовольствием. Она действительно восхищалась силой и мужеством вдовы агента Грэма и заметила, что Бюро, которому её муж отдал столько душевных сил и даже саму жизнь, задолжало ей хотя бы ответы на вопросы, которые никто здесь не хотел даже задавать. Например, действительно ли был мёртв доктор Ганнибал Лектер? И что, если он жив, продолжает совершать преступления, уверенный, что без гениального профайлера никто не сможет до него добраться?

Ричардсон внимательно слушал её, улыбнувшись на словах о том, как переживала Старлинг, когда ехала от вдовы Грэма. Он отлично понимал её чувства, но сам уже научился отделять личное от служебного. Да, он очень сожалел о гибели Уилла, знал, что работа с Грэмом могла стать для него лучшей школой, но жизнь продолжалась. А Кларисса, юная и чересчур живая, только начинала свой путь в мире убийств и прочих ужасов, которыми были полны будни агента ФБР, и ей всё еще казалось, что она действительно может изменить мир. Спасти его от тьмы и жестокости, олицетворением которых стал для неё на данный момент Ганнибал Лектер.

— Ты думаешь, Лектер действительно мог выжить после падения с той скалы? — тихо и напряженно переспросил Дэниел, не сводя с неё глаз. Кларисса пожала плечами и неуверенно кивнула, ожидая насмешливого смеха. Но его не последовало.

— Я не знаю, Дэн, честно слово, не знаю, — устало призналась девушка, — Но эта мысль не даёт мне покоя. Как и то, что Бюро не хочет поступать справедливо по отношению к Уиллу Грэму даже после его смерти.

— Может, тебе стоит рассказать обо всём этом Джеку? А я могу тебя поддержать, если шеф не захочет заново открывать дело.

Дэниел хотел помочь, но не знал, как именно сможет это сделать. Кларисса невесело рассмеялась:

— С Джеком я уже говорила — и он не только не стал возобновлять расследование, но и мне запретил заниматься этим делом, пригрозив выгнать из ФБР! Но я не могу просто взять и бросить всё вот так — не после всего того, что я узнала. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Дэн.

Несколько минут прошли в напряженном молчании — Кларисса, затаив дыхание, ждала ответа. Ей оставалось только надеяться на то, что Дэну хватит мужества рискнуть навлечь на себя гнев начальника ради доброй памяти Уилла Грэма. Однако она понимала, что не имеет права уговаривать его идти наперекор боссу — от этого зависела вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Но вот он вскинул голову, задорно блеснув глазами, и решительно спросил:

— Чем я могу помочь?

Кларисса выдохнула и благодарно улыбнулась. Она действительно остро нуждалась в помощи, а у Дэна, к тому же, имелся опыт в проведении расследований и поиске улик. Старлинг объяснила, что хочет поискать упоминания о необычных или нераскрытых убийствах в европейской прессе, раз уж нельзя подать официальный запрос в полицейские управления.

— В принципе, я, наверное, смогу раздобыть контакты наших иностранных коллег, — откликнулся Дэн, задумчиво склонив набок светловолосую голову. Несколько прядей упали ему на глаза, и он недовольно поморщился. Это рассмешило Клариссу, но она постаралась не обидеть друга глупыми смешками. — Но ты права: у нас с тобой нет никаких официальных полномочий. Поэтому лучше точно знать, о чём мы хотим спросить еще до того, как наберём номер. Второго шанса у нас не будет. Так что, каким бы трудоёмким не был этот процесс, придётся действительно изучить как можно больше выпусков газет и новостей в Сети до того, как мы решим позвонить за океан.

***

Так они и договорились. 

Правда, в тот день Дэн и Кларисса просто разошлись по домам, слишком уставшие, чтобы немедленно приступить к расследованию. Но назавтра и потом, в течение следующих трёх недель, они встречались практически каждый день, включая выходные: приходили каждый со своим ноутбуком и заметками, находили тихое местечко в какой-нибудь кофейне или в самом здании ФБР и принимались за работу. Дэн оказался даже лучшим напарником, чем Кларисса могла себе вообразить: они работали быстро и слаженно, и вынужденное молчание вовсе не угнетало, тогда как короткие перерывы на кофе и разговор помогали привести в порядок мысли и передохнуть.

Если они засиживались допоздна, Дэн неизменно провожал Клариссу до общежития, и это не могло остаться незамеченным. Девушка знала, что среди её однокурсников уже вовсю гуляют слухи о романе _правильной_ мисс Старлинг с одним из агентов Джека Кроуфорда. Но она не обращала внимания на пересуды — общая, благородная цель была важнее любых сплетен. 

И потом, разве они с Дэном не были хорошими друзьями и отличной командой, разве их не объединили уважение к наследию Уилла Грэма и желание удостовериться, что его убийца понес заслуженное наказание? Старлинг не говорила об этих глупых слухах с Ричардсоном, он тоже не поднимал эту тему в редких разговорах «не об Уилле Грэме».

Разумеется, Кларисса и Дэн говорили не только о деле Грэма и Лектера, тем более, что в последнее время парень всё неохотнее касался этой темы, хотя и продолжал усиленно помогать ей в переводах итальянских газет. Создавалось впечатление, что Дэн был готов говорить с Клариссой о чём угодно, кроме Уилла Грэма, но девушка списывала это на усталость, ведь агент помогал ей в свободное от работы в отделе время.

Однако, Дэн казался всё более хмурым и обеспокоенным с каждым днем, а однажды, когда они, по обыкновению, встретились у здания Бюро ближе к вечеру и медленно побрели в сторону любимого маленького кафе, неожиданно заговорил первым, нервно теребя кожаный ремешок своего рюкзака:

— Мы ищем зацепку уже почти месяц, и это только в итальянской прессе. На очереди — вся Европа, а может, и Азия. Кларисса, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что на поиски этих гипотетических следов Ганнибала Лектера уйдут месяцы, а то и годы?

Девушка почувствовала укол вины: ей самой нелегко было сочетать расследование с учебой и стажировкой, а Дэниела, которому и так приходилось мотаться по всей стране по поручениям Джека, она, должно быть, совсем лишила свободного времени.

— Да, я понимаю. Прости, что доставляю тебе столько хлопот, — едва слышно ответила девушка, опустив голову, чтобы завеса длинных рыжих волос надежно скрыла ее пылающие щеки. Послышался сдавленный стон и громкий вздох Ричардсона.

— Ты вовсе не доставляешь мне хлопот, и незачем извиняться, — смягчившись, возразил Дэн, протянув руку к её плечу, но так и не коснувшись его. Он был в смятении, и если бы Кларисса внимательно наблюдала за ним, то могла бы заметить, сколько эмоций на его лице сменили друг друга за короткое время. — Но я хочу знать, что ты намерена делать, если нам всё же удастся что-либо откопать? Сообщишь Джеку?

Кларисса фыркнула, вскинув голову навстречу порывистому холодному ветру. Его предположение показалось ей настолько бредовым, что она захотела посмотреть другу в глаза.

— Шутишь? Да он даже слушать меня не станет — уволит, и дело с концом! Еще и тебе достанется. Нет, если мы найдём хоть малейшее доказательство того, что Лектер может быть жив, я… я сама отправлюсь туда, чтобы узнать наверняка.

Последние слова прозвучали не так уверенно, как хотелось бы: в действительности Кларисса не думала о том, что будет, ~~если~~ когда они всё же выйдут на след Ганнибала Лектера, но точно не собиралась втягивать Дэна еще и в это. Она отвернулась, ссутулившись и нахмурившись, не решаясь продолжить разговор. А он резко остановился и всё-таки положил руку ей на плечо, разворачивая к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза:

— Ты это серьезно? — тихо, напряжённо переспросил Дэн. Старлинг невнятно качнула головой, еще больше запутывая его. — Поверить не могу! О чём ты только думаешь, Кларисса? Хочешь сама отправиться в погоню за доктором Лектером? Ты ведь знаешь, как плохо обычно заканчивали те, кто решался на такое! Господи, да взять хотя бы Уилла Грэма! Или тоже мечтаешь получить местечко в Отделе некрологов?!

Дэниел по-настоящему разозлился, сильно сжав её тонкие плечи, но стоило Клариссе охнуть от боли, как парень тут же отпустил её и отступил на шаг, стискивая подрагивающие ладони в кулаки. Она не понимала его вспышки, ведь это именно Дэн заразил её любовью к Уиллу Грэму! Как он мог говорить подобное?

— А что ты предлагаешь? Ты сам знаешь, что мы не можем обратиться к Джеку! Так что же, просто взять и бросить это дело, в которое уже вложено столько сил и времени? — ощетинилась девушка, прижимая к груди рюкзак в защитном жесте.

— Нет, но… Послушай, это же просто… а, черт возьми! — Дэн досадливо мотнул головой, собираясь с мыслями. — Я лишь пытаюсь сказать, что ты слишком зациклилась на этом своём расследовании. Это похоже на безумие, Кларисса — ты только и говоришь, что о Грэме и Лектере! А ведь у нас нет ничего, кроме отчаянной теории Джимми Прайса, который просто не может смириться с гибелью своего коллеги. И я его понимаю и понимаю твои чувства, правда, я ведь и сам всегда восхищался этим человеком, мечтал работать вместе с ним. Но теперь — не пора ли отпустить Уилла Грэма с миром?

На миг между ними повисла тишина. Кларисса поражённо смотрела на побелевшее лицо Дэна и не верила, что он говорил подобное. Максимализм, всегда присущий ей, включился на полную мощь, и дальше она уже не сдерживала себя, не заботясь о том, как именно будут восприняты её слова Ричардсоном.

— Что? — Кларисса ушам своим не верила: — О каком мире ты говоришь, Дэн? Мире для его жены и сына, которые до сих пор ждут вестей о нем? Или о мире для души самого Грэма, хотя его враг, маньяк, массовый убийца, возможно, до сих пор жив? Неужели и ты хочешь отказаться от Уилла, как все остальные?

— Да не в этом дело, как ты не понимаешь? — простонал парень, снова шагнув ближе и попытавшись коснуться её, но Старлинг оттолкнула его руки и отошла на пару шагов. — Я просто боюсь — боюсь, что тебе затянет в ту же тьму, которая забрала жизнь Уилла Грэма! Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Я боюсь за тебя, как ты этого не поймёшь?

— О, теперь я действительно понимаю! — негодующе, почти презрительно протянула Кларисса, и голос её дрогнул: — Ты просто испугался, Дэн — а я-то считала тебя смелым человеком! Что ж, в таком случае, можешь забыть о расследовании — заставлять тебя я не стану. Надеюсь, тебе хватит порядочности хотя бы не сдавать меня Джеку, потому что я ни за что не предам Уилла Грэма, ты слышишь?

Едва ли не выкрикнув эти слова в лицо опешившему парню, Кларисса развернулась на каблуках и стремительно зашагала прочь. Дэн звал её по имени, кричал что-то, но девушка не слушала — в груди разливалась горечь разочарования.

Тем вечером и на следующее утро Дэниел не единожды звонил ей на сотовый, но Кларисса упорно игнорировала все звонки, как и еще одну попытку парня поговорить лично, которую он предпринял позже в Бюро. Дэн же был слишком вежлив и тактичен, чтобы попробовать снова. Кроме того, его обидели слова Клариссы, которые она сказала сгоряча.

***

На том всё и закончилось.

Нет, они, разумеется, общались, но исключительно в рамках работы, сохраняя подчёркнутую вежливость и официальность, почти граничившую с холодностью. Не было больше встреч после занятий и работы, поисков удобного и тихого местечка, где можно было бы поговорить без чужих ушей и покопаться в доступных в Сети старых выпусках иностранных газет и на форумах. 

Хуже того, теперь Клариссе не с кем было поделиться своими предположениями и новыми идеями, и это здорово её угнетало. Находясь в отделе, она часто ловила на себе внимательные, тревожные взгляды Дэна, но, даже если он боялся, что Кларисса может наделать глупостей, к Джеку не обращался, иначе её бы уже выгнали с работы.

А кроме того, Старлинг внезапно поняла, что ей не хватает тихого смеха друга над очередной её безумной идеей, заговорщицких взглядов, частых звонков по поводу и без. За этот сумасшедший месяц она слишком привыкла к постоянному присутствию Дэна в её жизни. И разрыв оказался чересчур болезненным. Однако гордость, обида и разочарование не давали Клариссе сил сделать первый шаг к примирению. А редкие взгляды на Ричардсона уверяли в том, что ему это тоже не нужно.

Конечно, такое явное охлаждение их прежде неизменно хороших отношений не могло остаться незамеченным, и в первую очередь — Джоном. Кларисса обнаружила, что в нынешней ситуации его вечные шуточки стали еще более неуместными и раздражающими.

— Эй, агент Старлинг, что за кошка пробежала между вами и агентом Ричардсоном? — в очередной раз оседлав любимого конька, весело поинтересовался Джон, когда Дэн отправился в лабораторию, чтобы уточнить какую-то деталь в последнем отчете криминалистов, тем самым ненадолго оставив их с Клариссой наедине. — Я уже почти придумал, что подарить вам на свадьбу, а тут такое разочарование!

Послышался его громкий смех. Кларисса негодующе фыркнула и, окинув ухмыляющегося Джона возмущенным взглядом, отрезала:

— Не говори глупостей, Джон. У нас с Дэниелом совершенно нормальные рабочие отношения, как и всегда.

— Только не надо и меня испепелять этим своим взглядом, принцесса, — Джон поднял раскрытые ладони в издевательской капитуляции. — Ты так на него смотри, только осторожнее — заморозишь ненароком. Я ведь только из вежливости интересуюсь — дело это ваше. А мне, в целом, без разницы, что там у вас с Дэном стряслось, лишь бы работе не мешало.

Он опустил руки, а потом очень серьезно посмотрел на растерявшуюся Клариссу и насмешливо протянул:

— И постарайся не убить моего напарника за то, что он не Уилл Грэм.

Девушка не успела ответить — в комнату вернулся Дэн, и тут же, с порога, принялся пересказывать им объяснения Брайана и Джима. Кларисса опустила голову и мысленно выругалась, потому что Джон Колдман, которого она прежде, кажется, не воспринимала всерьёз, оказался таким невыносимо, чертовски проницательным. 

А могла бы и догадаться, ведь в отделе Джека Кроуфорда не бывает случайных людей.  
Кроме того, Джон явно указал Клариссе на её место: она здесь была всего лишь стажёром, а не агентом, как ей хотелось бы думать. И уж точно не являлась напарником Дэна. К сожалению или к счастью. Это было крайне унизительно и больно било по её самолюбию. 

Кроме того, Дэн оказывал ей всё меньше внимания, действительно полностью вернувшись в работу и не выделяя её из толпы лиц, постоянно крутящихся в их отделе.

Поэтому либо по какой-то иной причине, но Кларисса с еще большим остервенением набросилась на поиски возможных доказательств того, что Ганнибал Лектер выжил и скрывается в Европе. 

Она завершила свои дистанционные поиски в Италии без какого-либо результата, и принялась за французскую прессу, следуя старым маршрутом бегства знаменитого маньяка. В следующие несколько недель Кларисса ходила мрачнее тучи. Она злилась на Джека, отказавшего ей в помощи, на Дэна, бросившего её из-за собственной трусости, на саму себя — за то, что даже в такой примитивной, почти не настоящей игре не могла обойти доктора Лектера. 

Она потратила на его поиски почти два месяца и удвоила усилия, просматривая одновременно французскую и британскую прессу, на которую, к счастью уходило намного меньше времени по простой причине понимания написанного без перевода. Но всё равно не сумела обнаружить ни малейшего намека на то, что Ганнибал Лектер бывал в Европе после своей предполагаемой гибели. Неужели Дэн был прав, и Клариссе стоило просто отступиться? Хотя в глубине души она была уверена, что _знает наверняка_ : Лектер до сих пор жив…

И вот как раз тогда, когда даже у Клариссы, при всех её упорстве и настойчивости, начали опускаться руки, одна маленькая заметка в провинциальной французской газете привлекла её внимание.


	14. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!
> 
> Предлагаем вашему вниманию восхитительный видеоряд о ночном Париже. Для создания подходящего настроения и просто для хорошего настроения. http://my.mail.ru/mail/rita.shumeyko/video/_myvideo/256.html
> 
> А это музыкальное сопровождение для второй части главы: Шарль Азнавур — Парижское танго. http://qoo.by/eXr

Время, остававшееся до вечера, пролетело незаметно.

Ганнибал, как и говорил, занялся анализом доступной им прессы и мелких замечаний в интернете о процессе их поисков ФБР. Уилл сидел рядом и пытался понять, по какой системе работает Лектер. Он читал одну статью, перескакивал на другую, в то же время искал что-то в сети. Ганнибал легко постукивал по клавиатуре, подключённой к планшету, переключаясь с одного сайта на другой и рассматривая фотографии из отчётов.

Внезапно он протянул руку и начал плавно вытирать пятна, оставшиеся на глянцевой плёнке от его пальцев. Уилл, стоявший в дверном проёме и опиравшийся плечом о косяк, подавился воздухом и облизал губы, опуская голову.

— Ганнибал, давай разделим материал, — предложил Грэм, неуверенно протягиваю ему чашку чая и поправляя воротник рубашки, измятый теми же пальцами.

После того, как они выпустили друг друга из объятий, он сбежал на кухню, чтобы не видеть и не чувствовать усмехающегося и жутко довольного взгляда Лектера. Уилл ждал ответа, а Ганнибал лишь молчал и внимательно смотрел на изящную фарфоровую чашку, стоявшую перед ним. Казалось, что он совершенно расслаблен, но профайлер видел, как напряжены его плечи.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — наконец ответил Лектер. Он перевёл взгляд на Грэма и еле заметно улыбнулся. — Кажется, это первый раз, когда ты проявил инициативу.

Уилл стушевался и опустил голову, начав теребить снятые очки. Ганнибал мог одним словом развенчать все его мечты о спокойной работе. Он не был уверен, как стоит себя вести в таком положении. Флирт никогда не был его сильной стороной. Он даже с Молли никогда не заигрывал. Их отношения начались легко: она приняла его сразу, не прося измениться, не играла с ним. И за это Уилл был безмерно благодарен теперь уже явно бывшей жене.

— Спасибо, Уилл, — мягко произнёс Ганнибал, поднося чашку к губам и принюхиваясь. — Я научу тебя заваривать восхитительный французский чай.

— Этот плох? — его еле слышная обида коснулась губ Лектера еще одной улыбкой. Психиатр попробовал вкус чая и облизал губы, глядя на собеседника. Профайлер вздохнул, но не отреагировал.

— Нет, напротив. Очень ароматный. Бергамот?

Уилл кивнул и удалился на кухню за своей чашкой. Вернувшись, он сел на диван рядом с Ганнибалом и положил блокнот с планом их прогулки между ними. Тот внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, постукивая по колену пальцами.

— Может, я всё-таки помогу?

— Конечно, — Лектер кивнул в свою очередь и подтолкнул к нему подшивку американских газет за последние две недели. Грэм удивлённо взглянул на него, но промолчал, ничего не спрашивая. Поводов для недоверия у него не было, и смысла допрашивать Ганнибала он не видел. Если тот захочет, то расскажет сам, решил Уилл и принялся за работу.

Всё было вполне стабильно: официальная пресса уверяла, что агенты ФБР во главе с Джеком Кроуфордом ничего не нашли. Поиски пересекали все штаты, людьми Джека проверялись большие аэропорты и маленькие аэродромы, заброшенные дома и возможные квартиры Лектера, частные самолёты и даже корабли и яхты. В основном, по версии газет, все склонялись к мысли, что Уильям Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер боролись и погибли, упав с утёса неподалёку от места убийства Френсиса Доллархайда.

В гостиной слышался шелест газет и стук клавиатуры. Уилл время от времени фыркал, зачитывая вслух особенно понравившиеся ему отрывки из «журналистских расследований».

Например, некая Лисбет Соул, репортёр небольшой газеты «New crime report», описывала его чуть ли не супергероем, который погиб в неравной схватке с двумя маньяками, но сумел победить одного из них и отомстить за нападение на свою семью. Их исчезновение с Ганнибалом трансформировалось у этой дамочки в кровавую битву антагонистов, которая привела к фатальному исходу для обоих.

Второй участник этих потрясающих воображение своим драматизмом событий еле сдерживал смех, слушая тихий голос Грэма. Профайлера веселили россказни репортёров. Так он пытался снять стресс, и Ганнибал его понимал. Но смешного в том, что происходило с ними, было мало. Лектер вспоминал, что именно случилось тогда на скале, и содрогался. Если бы они не упали так удачно мимо тех острых камней у береговой линии, всё было бы кончено. Они бы не сидели сейчас здесь, в безопасной квартире в центре старого Парижа, он бы не мог наслаждаться близостью почти пришедшего в норму Уилла.

Тот же, казалось, вообще забыл обо всём, что было тогда, защищаясь от реальности, которая так внезапно накинулась на него ночью в виде кошмара. Взяв следующий номер в руки, он внезапно опустил ладонь на колено Ганнибала, зачитывая новый вариант их исчезновения: это были тайные репрессии ФБР, которое не собиралось подвергать огласке, что спецслужбы США теперь нанимают маньяков для раскрытия преступлений. Обычная, по сути, теория заговоров отчего-то насмешила профайлера. Наверное, тем, что была чрезвычайно близка к их ситуации.

Горячая ладонь в это время мягко двигалась по чужому бедру бессознательно. Лектер спокойно смотрел на Грэма, который полностью ушёл в поглощение информации из до смешного правдоподобной статьи и не обращал внимания на то, что его действия уже давно выходят за грань тех барьеров, что он сам себе наставил еще вчера.

Наконец Уилл отвлёкся от чтения, почувствовав, как Ганнибал смотрит на него, а вместе с тем осознав свои безотчётные действия. Смущаться было поздно, как и снова сбегать от его реакции — особенно после того, как пару часов назад прижимал его к себе, откидывая голову и подставляясь под поцелуи, исследуя языком его шею в сумасшедшем порыве. Нет, он пока не собирался изменять рамки их отношений, но играть в неопытность было просто смешно. Поэтому Грэм поднял спокойный взгляд от газеты и встретился с таким же невозмутимым взглядом Лектера. Ладонь, так и лежавшая до того на колене психиатра, еще раз прошлась по бедру и соскользнула на диван, сжимая спасительный блокнот.

Ганнибал неопределённо хмыкнул и посмотрел на список достопримечательностей. Уилл улыбнулся, понимая его без слов. За эти годы они были друг для друга кем угодно, только не чужими людьми, а уж разговоры без слов всегда были их привилегией среди целой толпы агентов ФБР. Стоило только вспомнить, как бесился Джек, когда наблюдал их безмолвный обмен мнениями. Их взгляды встретились, и мужчины синхронно улыбнулись.

Лектер посмотрел в окно и встал с дивана. Грэм поднялся следом за ним.

— Через два часа можно идти, — спокойно констатировал Ганнибал, направляясь на кухню. — Я думаю, что нам стоит поужинать дома. Пока рано выходить в свет, даже в маленькое кафе. Ты не против?

Уилл покачал головой и подошёл к окну. Там на покатые крыши старых изящных домов опускались сиреневые сумерки, укрывая Париж от чужих глаз. Он улыбнулся, глядя на уже сверкавшую огнями Эйфелеву башню. Ганнибал усмехнулся, вновь заметив его слабость.

— А что у нас на ужин?

— Есть предложения? — Лектер заинтересованно взглянул на собеседника. Грэм пожал плечами и повернулся к нему. Он был готов на всё, это было заметно по его вызывающему взгляду. Уже исчезая в кухне, Ганнибал добавил: — Тогда ограничимся кроликом в горчично-сливочном соусе.

***

Пока они ужинали и собирались, прошёл лёгкий дождь. Улицы дышали свежестью и спокойствием. Со всех сторон слышался приветливый гомон прохожих, лавочников и отдыхающих на открытых террасах ресторанов и кафе.

Ганнибал и Уилл медленно шли плечом к плечу по улицам, иногда посматривая друг на друга и тихо переговариваясь о совершенно бессмысленных вещах. Рана Лектера еще болела, и потому он щадил себя, выбрав совсем неторопливый темп прогулки.

Они уже побывали около Нотр-Дама и постояли на «нулевом километре». Уилл со смехом заметил, что теперь они точно начали всё заново, даже если океан каким-то образом не смог смыть с них всё, что имело отношение к прошлой жизни. Это величественное здание, по словам Ганнибала, стояло на парижской земле уже более 850 лет и до сих пор являлось одной из главных достопримечательностей Франции благодаря благословенному Виктору Гюго.

— Уилл, а ты знаешь, что в Нотр-Даме нет внутренних каменных стен? — мимоходом заметил Лектер, когда они обходили собор по кругу.

— А как тогда там всё держится внутри? Я не архитектор, конечно, но…

— Их заменяют колонны, соединяющие арки, а помещения разделяют прекрасные витражи. Я бы хотел нарисовать их когда-нибудь.

Грэм внимательно посмотрел на него, но лишь кивнул, представляя, как красиво будут смотреться те витражи на больших альбомных листах Ганнибала. Но еще интереснее было представлять самого Лектера за рисованием. Сосредоточенное лицо, выверенные движения, короткие штрихи острым карандашом — и из-под этих рук с тонкими музыкальными пальцами появляется нечто совершенное.

Идти рядом, слушать его размеренный, полный мельчайших деталей рассказ было легко, приятно. Уилл то и дело бросал взгляд на своего спутника и удивлялся тому, как изменилась их жизнь после его непредвиденного толчка в бездну.  
Что бы могло ждать их, останься они на утёсе? Останови он Ганнибала, не дай он ему уйти? Тюрьма для обоих, для Лектера, скорее всего, даже электрический стул. А что бы чувствовал он в одиночной камере, зная, что сам навлёк смерть на Ганнибала? Облегчение, счастье?

Уилл понимал, что не чувствовал бы ничего. Он действительно знал себя лучше всего тогда, когда был с Лектером, когда их руки случайно сталкивались, замирая на пару секунд в молчаливом приветствии, когда тёмные с янтарными переливами глаза Ганнибала смотрели в его и, казалось, видели саму душу, подёрнутую пеплом прошлой жизни, в которой они еще не знали друг друга, но упрямо двигались навстречу неминуемому.

Пройдя по набережной Сены, спокойствие которой было нарушено последними речными трамвайчиками, плывущими к причалам, они полюбовались замком Консьержери, политической тюрьмой, где томились Мария-Антуанетта и Робеспьер. Миновав площадь Согласия и ненадолго задержавшись у великолепной пирамиды Лувра, спутники направились к главной цели их сегодняшней экскурсии — Эйфелевой башне.

Уилл постоянно крутил головой, замирая от обилия красок и звуков сумасшедшей, бурлящей жизни Парижа. На них никто не обращал внимания, ни один человек даже не смотрел в их сторону. Двое мужчин, за беседой прогуливающихся по городу, — это не самое интересное зрелище как для парижан, так и для гостей города. Особенно, когда перед их глазами представало одно из красивейших творений рук человеческих.

Эйфелева башня. Она была невыносимо прекрасна. Окутанная светом, словно парчой, она манила к себе, одурманивала и заставляла совершать безумства всех влюблённых уже больше ста лет. Ганнибал, посмеиваясь, смотрел на восхищенного Уилла и понимал, что ради таких минут стоило терпеть те три года в клинике Аланы. Он видел, как невозмутимость Грэма, обычно не покидавшая его в повседневной жизни, уступает место чистому восторгу, и не мог не вспомнить своё знакомство с этой великой красавицей. Тогда башня поразила его, навсегда заняв место в сердце. Лектер любил красоту, а она была необычайно красива.

Наконец поднявшись на площадь Трокадеро, они замерли, сливаясь с людским потоком, любовавшимся башней и световым представлением. Заставив себя отвернуться, Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, желая понять, что он думает по поводу его реакции на башню. Но тот лишь еле заметно улыбался, держа руки в карманах брюк и склонив голову набок.

— Думаешь, я глупо себя веду, как ребёнок разглядывая башню? — голос Грэма был тихим, но серьёзным. И Лектер кивнул, делая шаг к нему и вставая практически впритык к его телу.

— Абсолютно глупо и неразумно, — усмехнулся тот, каким-то образом нависая над ним. Уилл виновато вздохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Как и каждый, кто видит её в первый раз.

Уилл засмеялся и хотел оттолкнуть Ганнибала, но не успел. Тот внезапно наклонился к нему и, притянув ближе, коснулся его губ своими. Несколько секунд — и он отстранился, посмеиваясь над обескураженным выражением на лице профайлера. Он был слишком напряжён, не мог расслабиться, не позволял себе получать удовольствие от прогулки. Пару секунд Лектер еще держал его в своих руках, а затем отпустил, давая ему свободу действий.

— Зачем? 

Уилл знал, что его поймут. Ганнибал молчал, устремив спокойный взгляд на переливающееся жёлтыми и синими огнями творение Густава Эйфеля. Всё было ясно без слов. Атмосфера этого города, этого места не могла не влиять на людей. Даже совершенно не знакомые люди сближались здесь безудержно быстро, словно в парижском воздухе разливался амурный газ. А те, кто давно испытывал друг к другу подобные чувства, раскрывались и ждали ответа. Ганнибал, совершенно очевидно, тоже ждал этого.

И Уилл решился. Вокруг них, несмотря на поздний час, копошилась толпа, звучание тысячи голосов перерастало в непонятный гул, звуки музыки из ресторанов и кафе затихали под давлением незнакомых наречий. Они стояли в центре Трокадеро, почти под Эйфелевой башней и не касались друг друга даже кончиками пальцев.

Это было слишком неправильно и глупо. Их тянуло друг к другу — этого нельзя было отрицать. Ганнибал ждал его решения, он снова отдавал себя в его распоряжение. И такое доверие нельзя было игнорировать или неблагодарно оттолкнуть.

Уилл неуверенно качнулся в его сторону и взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Ганнибал повернулся к нему и подбодрил еле заметным кивком. В его глазах плескался тёмный океан, из которого, Грэм знал, ему уже никогда не выплыть. Но он этого и не хотел. Уже нет. Казалось, что утреннее происшествие на кухне было во сне, не с ними. И здесь и сейчас Грэм делал к  _«ним»_ первый шаг. Уилл потянул Ганнибала на себя и замер, когда грудь мужчины оказалась прижата к его груди.

Шум толпы перестал раздражать слуховые рецепторы, яркое сияние отошло на задний план, мимо проходящие люди уже не давили своей близостью. Грэм слышал только дыхание Лектера и своё громкое сердцебиение. Миг-другой — и они одновременно потянулись друг к другу, обнимая, лаская ладонями сквозь плотные пальто, касаясь волос на затылке, смешивая дыхание. Наконец губы коснулись губ, поджигая в обоих тлеющие с утра угольки желания.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в их жизни будет такой момент, насквозь пропитанный романтическими штампами? Париж, площадь Трокадеро, в нескольких десятков шагов переливалась Эйфелева башня, а они стояли посреди бесконечного людского потока и целовались, позабыв обо всём остальном, на время оставив страх, неуверенность и нерешительность. Да, это было опасно, безрассудно, бесконтрольно и абсолютно глупо. А еще, это было самым потрясающим поцелуем в жизни Уилла Грэма и уж точно самым необычным в жизни Ганнибала Лектера.

Если этот миг и можно было хоть как-то назвать, то оба, не сговариваясь, выбрали бы слово «счастье». Пусть это длилось лишь пару мгновений, но оно затапливало их с головой. Прогулка удалась на славу.

***

Уилл не знал, как долго они пробыли у подножия Эйфелевой башни — он попросту потерял счёт времени, забылся в очаровании этой ночи. Но путь домой показался ему до обидного коротким — а хотелось побродить по городу подольше и даже, возможно, совершить какую-нибудь безрассудность. Хорошо, что Ганнибал был рядом и не позволил Уиллу совсем потерять голову, ведь тот, опьянённый кажущейся свободой и безопасностью, мог бы натворить глупостей и выдать их обоих.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, было уже за полночь, но Уилл все никак не мог унять радостное возбуждение. Ему казалось, что они с Ганнибалом, и правда, начали новую жизнь, и потому никто не узнал их на улице. Они изменились, стали другими людьми. Прежние Ганнибал Лектер и Уилл Грэм пропали, сгинули в пучине, как и писали в газетах. Здесь, в Париже, они всего лишь пара незнакомцев в море лиц, одни из сотен тысяч туристов, очарованных волшебными мерцающими огнями знаменитой башни.

Впервые за долгое время Уилл чувствовал себя свободным от давивших на плечи страха и сомнений. Впервые неопределённость показалась ему чем-то восхитительным: кто знает, чем они смогут заняться завтра? Помнится, Ганнибал говорил, что им обоим предстоит обзавестись новой одеждой. Возможно, через день-другой они смогут выбраться в какой-нибудь магазин? Не то, чтобы Уилл был так уж сильно обеспокоен своим скудным гардеробом, состоявшим, по сути, из одолженных у Ганнибала вещей — но возможность ходить по городу с Лектером, видеть Париж его глазами, неимоверно захватывала.

Вытираясь после душа и натягивая на себя домашнюю одежду, Грэм слышал доносившиеся из гостиной мерное звучание телевизора и шум чайника на кухне — должно быть, Лектер решил занять себя приготовлением чая. Профайлер усмехнулся: очевидно, не только он один не мог успокоиться после чудесной ночной экскурсии.

Уилл всё еще улыбался, когда заглянул в кухню, ожидая, что Ганнибал сейчас, по своему обыкновению, предложит ему выпить травяного чаю, чтобы лучше спалось. Но мужчина обнаружился по ту сторону барной стойки — он стоял в гостиной, напряжённый, как туго натянутая струна, и внимательно смотрел последний выпуск новостей. Насторожившись, Грэм подошел ближе и близоруко прищурился, силясь прочесть бегущую строку в самом низу экрана. Он не понимал, о чём говорила миловидная темноволосая девушка-диктор, но краткая новостная строка дублировалась по-английски.

Наконец буквы перестали расплываться у него перед глазами, но Уиллу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осознать сам текст. Понимание буквально выбило весь воздух из его груди.

_«Тревожные новости из Соединённых Штатов Америки. Пресс-секретарь Федерального бюро расследований заявил, что поиски пропавших без вести специального агента Уильяма Грэма и знаменитого маньяка-каннибала Ганнибала Лектера продолжатся в Европе»_ и  _«Пресс-секретарь ФБР Джордж Митчелл: «Мы рассматриваем вероятность того, что Ганнибал Лектер мог выжить после несчастного случая и сейчас скрывается где-то в Европе»_.

Уилл пошатнулся, а потом попятился от экрана, словно это от него исходила самая большая угроза. Легкость, свобода, новая жизнь — всё пропало без следа в одно мгновение, а самого Уилла будто ледяной водой окатило. Ну конечно, Джек не поверил в их с Ганнибалом гибель и теперь будет охотиться на них по всему континенту! Возможно, он и его люди уже проследили их путь от Балтимора до Фолкстона, а затем и Парижа и вот-вот будут здесь…

Он не сдержал тихого, сдавленного стона, и это привлекло внимание Ганнибала — мужчина обернулся, мгновенно оценил его плачевное состояние и шагнул к нему, крепко ухватив его за плечи:

— Уилл. Успокойся, это ничего не значит. Сейчас мы в безопасности. Уилл, посмотри на меня.

— З-знают… Они знают… Н-нам нужно бежать, немедленно, — с трудом прохрипел Грэм, лихорадочно всматриваясь в тёмные коридор и прихожую, словно ожидал, что к ним в любую минуту может ворваться полиция. Всё его тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Еще вчера реакция Уилла на подобную новость оказалась бы не столь острой, но сегодня всё было иначе: он уже успел поверить в то, что они с Ганнибалом действительно спаслись.

Пальцы Лектера сильнее сжались на его предплечьях, и короткая вспышка боли заставила Уилла перевести отчаянный, как у загнанного в угол зверя, взгляд на своего спутника.

— Уилл, выслушай меня внимательно. Нам нельзя паниковать и убегать сломя голову. Этим мы наверняка себя выдадим, — Ганнибал оставался подчеркнуто спокойным и смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Исходящая от него сила была почти осязаемой. Уилл сглотнул и подался ближе, стараясь впитать хоть частицу этой уверенности. — Наш путь до Парижа невозможно отследить, а об этой квартире никто не знает. Если бы нас заметили и опознали во время сегодняшней прогулки, кто-то уже поднял бы шум. Пока что мы в безопасности, понимаешь?

И Уилл кивнул, постепенно расслабляясь в руках Ганнибала, цепляясь за его внимательный взгляд. Он заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы в голове немного прояснилось.

— Сейчас мы отправимся спать — нет смысла изматывать себя, следя за каждым выпуском новостей. А утром подумаем, как действовать дальше, — твердо постановил Лектер. — Вероятно, нам придётся покинуть Париж гораздо раньше, чем я рассчитывал, но к переезду нужно подготовиться.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Грэм, с силой сжимая переносицу. Затем он повернулся к мужчине, с тревогой вглядывавшегося в его бледное лицо. Это было так привычно и в то же время так ново: они больше не лгали друг другу, они учились _слышать_ друг друга. — Ганнибал, прости меня за то, что я тут устроил.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Уилл, — гораздо мягче, чем прежде, откликнулся Ганнибал и бережно провёл ладонью по его спутанным волосам. — Всё случилось слишком неожиданно и в самый неподходящий момент. Но мы ведь знали, что Джек так просто не отступится, верно?

— Верно. И всё же, я извиняюсь за этот приступ паники. Это было глупо с моей стороны — я знаю, что ты не позволишь им добраться до нас, — тихо ответил Уилл и тут же отвёл взгляд, отчего-то смутившись прямого, проникающего в самую душу взгляда собеседника. Он почувствовал, как пальцы Ганнибала медленно очертили контуры его уха, и едва не потянулся вслед за этой незамысловатой, но действенной лаской.

— Не хочешь принять успокоительное или снотворное? Еще есть чай, если он не успел остыть, — предложил Лектер, но Грэм отрицательно помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным и стыдился своей излишне бурной реакции на новости, а потому хотел поскорее оказаться в своей комнате.

— В таком случае, спокойной ночи, Уилл, — и мужчина наклонился, чтобы легонько коснуться губами его виска.

— И тебе, Ганнибал, — профайлер на мгновение благодарно сжал его ладонь в своей, а затем скрылся в комнате.

Оставшись один, Уилл еще некоторое время мерил шагами свою маленькую спальню, не в силах совладать с нервным напряжением, а затем забрался в постель и замотался в кокон из нескольких одеял сразу. Ему никак не удавалось согреться, все мышцы мелко подрагивали, словно тело ежеминутно готовилось к бегству. Уилл и не заметил, когда тревожные, спутанные мысли перетекли в сновидение.

_Он шел вперёд по тёмному холодному коридору психиатрической лечебницы в Балтиморе. Вокруг царила гулкая тишина, нарушаемая только звучанием шагов да загнанным стуком его собственного сердца. Слева что-то вспыхивало ярким белым светом, но Уилл не решался повернуть голову. Он знал, что увидит там электрический стул, установленный прямо посреди безжизненного серого коридора и сидящего на нем Ганнибала, со стянутыми кожаными ремнями запястьями и лодыжками. Они всё-таки приговорили его к казни и сейчас приводили приговор в исполнение. Уилл просто не мог заставить себя на это смотреть и шёл вперед, изо всех сил сжимая зубы, чтобы не закричать, не заплакать. Но коридор всё равно расплывался у него перед глазами._

_По правую руку потянулись камеры, внутри которых мелькали неясные мрачные силуэты. Они что-то нашёптывали ему, но слов было не разобрать. Уилл помнил этот путь до мельчайших подробностей — каждую неровность на полу, каждую трещинку в каменных стенах, причудливо переплетённые тени под потолком. С каждым шагом он приближался к своей старой камере в самом конце ряда._

_Уилл знал, что за его спиной кто-то идет — вероятно, его тюремщики, — но не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Он покорно перешагнул порог камеры, и только тогда, за минуту до того, как железная дверь с лязгом захлопнулась, навеки отрезая его от самой жизни, Уилл обернулся. Теми, кто запер его в лечебнице, оказались Джек и Алана — снова. Он не мог рассмотреть их глаз в полумраке коридора, но чувствовал, что оба смотрели на него отрешённо, равнодушно и без малейшего сожаления. В этот раз некому было спасти его от них._

_Судорожно выдохнув, Уилл попятился назад — прочь от решетки, прочь от этих пустых взглядов! Но не сделал и двух шагов, как пол под ногами внезапно закончился, а в спину дохнуло влагой и холодом ночного океана. Уилл с криком провалился в ревущую пропасть…_

…и проснулся в своей кровати, в парижской квартире Ганнибала. Он лежал на боку, вцепившись зубами в наволочку и стиснув кулаки до красных отметин от ногтей на ладонях. Вся постель пропиталась потом, а тишину комнаты нарушало его хриплое, прерывистое дыхание.

С трудом подтянувшись на дрожащих руках, Грэм сел и стянул с себя влажную футболку. Наверное, он кричал во сне, но все звуки заглушила подушка и толстые стены старого дома, потому что Ганнибала, который всегда приходил, чтобы разбудить его от очередного кошмара, не было рядом. Некстати вспомнились фосфорически-белые сполохи в коридоре лечебницы, и Уилл оказался на ногах раньше, чем осознал свои действия. Ему нужно было увидеть Лектера прямо сейчас.

Уилл подхватил со спинки кровати свое полотенце, наскоро вытер шею и спину и, за неимением других вариантов, накинул на плечи светлую рубашку, в которой ходил на экскурсию. Пошатываясь, он выбрался из комнаты и как можно тише отворил дверь в хозяйскую спальню. Он не станет будить Ганнибала, ни к чему снова тревожить его. Уиллу просто необходимо убедиться, что всё в порядке, что его ночной кошмар никак не мог сбыться. Он понимал, что это ребячество, даже глупость, — но ничего не мог с собой поделать. К тому же, сама мысль о том, чтобы провести остаток ночи одному, в комнатке, не намного большей его камеры в лечебнице, была невыносима.

Он осторожно перешагнул порог спальни, вглядываясь в темноту. Ганнибал спал на спине, очевидно щадя больной бок, его лицо, которое Уилл едва мог разглядеть в неясном отсвете уличных фонарей, казалось совершенно умиротворённым. Всё здесь дышало спокойствием и безопасностью, поэтому Уилл неуверенно прошёл вперед, собираясь задержаться в этой комнате хотя бы ненадолго. Просто слушать тихие расслабленные выдохи Ганнибала, видеть, как поднимается его грудь при каждом вздохе, чувствовать аромат его геля для душа — это было намного лучше успокоительного или снотворного. Всего несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и изгнать из памяти пугающе чёткие подробности своего кошмара, а потом он вернется к себе…

Увы, скрипнувшая за спиной дверь нарушила все планы — Ганнибал тут же встрепенулся и приподнялся на локтях.

— Уилл? — голос Ганнибала был хриплым со сна и звучал удивленно. Естественно, ведь Уилл никогда прежде не приходил к Ганнибалу первым. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Нет. Да. Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, — тот зябко обхватил себя за плечи и виновато опустил голову.

— Снова кошмар приснился? — Лектер тем не менее совершенно не рассердился на такое бесцеремонное ночное вторжение. Он медленно сел и дотянулся до стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке ночника. Уилл слеповато прищурился и часто заморгал, когда комнату затопил мягкий золотистый свет.

— Слишком реалистичный на этот раз. Не мог оставаться в своей комнате, — нехотя признался он, поджимая босые ноги и чувствуя себя до невозможности неловко. Он не хотел выглядеть слабым, тем более — перед Ганнибалом. Но раз за разом получалось именно так. 

— Всё в порядке, — Ганнибал приглашающе провел ладонью по свободному месту на кровати. — Приляг, ты очень бледен.

— Вечно тебе приходится нянчиться со мной, как с ребенком, — Грэм подошел ближе и присел на самый краешек постели, но Лектер тут же потянул его за плечо, заставляя опуститься-таки на спину.

— Не бери в голову, Уилл.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине. Уилл смотрел в потолок, но чувствовал на себе взгляд Ганнибала, который, впрочем, совершенно не напрягал. Это было не давление, а поддержка. Теперь профайлер знал разницу.

— Ты хочешь узнать, что мне приснилось? — вопрос прозвучал скорее как утверждение, потому что Уилл и так знал ответ. Как обычно, они понимали друг друга без слов.

— Да, — честно откликнулся Лектер, — но я не стану принуждать, если тебе пока тяжело говорить об этом.

— Мне снилось, что я снова попал в лечебницу, — почему-то шёпотом признался Уилл, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы видеть собеседника. — Знаешь, это всегда было моим самым большим страхом, с самого детства. Что меня запрут в лечебнице для душевнобольных.

— Мне очень жаль, что я заставил тебе пройти через это, — после некоторой паузы, произнес Ганнибал. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Уилла, но тот отчаянно замотал головой.

— Нет, нет. Это были Алана с Джеком, как и в тот раз. Я думал, что справился с этим, что больше не боюсь, но ошибался. Они опять отправили меня в камеру, а тебя убили. Они посадили тебя на электрический стул, а меня заставили смотреть. Лучше бы и меня тоже, чем вернуться туда, чем жить дальше после такого… — горячечно шептал Уилл, пока Ганнибал с силой не притянул его к себе, заставляя прижаться лбом к своему плечу.

— Уилл, такого никогда не случится. Я тебе обещаю, — твёрдо произнес Ганнибал, поглаживая его по вздрагивающей спине и влажным на затылке волосам. Каждое его прикосновение было спасением, приносило мгновенное успокоение, и Грэм обмяк, позволил прижать себя еще крепче, еще надежней. Ледяной ужас наконец начал отпускать его измученный разум.

— Я могу остаться у тебя до утра? — окончательно сдавшись собственной слабости, спросил Уилл. 

Признаваться в слабости было неприятно, ждать ответа — страшно. Но с кем, если не с Ганнибалом, он еще мог быть полностью откровенен? Мягкое касание к щеке сказало всё еще до того, как ответ был озвучен.

— Разумеется. Ты можешь спать здесь каждую ночь, если тебе так будет легче, — тёплое дыхание Ганнибала пощекотало его макушку, пустив по коже мурашки.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — прошелестел Уилл и неожиданно прижался губами к плечу Ганнибала сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы. Мужчина едва ощутимо вздрогнул, но не отпрянул — наоборот, сам несколько раз поцеловал его волосы и лицо. Должно быть, утром они будут чувствовать себя неловко, Уилл так уж точно, но сейчас это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения.

Остаток ночи прошел совершенно спокойно.


	15. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 7

Уилл просыпался медленно, неохотно. Где-то на краю сознания неприятно и навязчиво крутились мысли о вчерашних тревожных новостях и недавнем кошмаре, а здесь, в постели Ганнибала, он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Уилл лежал с закрытыми глазами и изо всех сил цеплялся за это ощущение, даже поняв, что заснуть снова ему не удастся. Уж очень настойчиво врывался в распахнутое настежь окно утренний Париж — звуками, запахами, ярким светом, прекрасно ощущавшимся даже сквозь закрытые веки. Грэм с немалым сожалением подумал о том, что вскоре им придется покинуть эту красивую, комфортабельную квартиру в старом районе и то ощущение спокойствия и практически домашнего уюта, к которому он успел привыкнуть, растворится в отчаянном бегстве.

Наконец, он открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях, осматриваясь вокруг. Ганнибала не было в комнате, но стоило Уиллу с шорохом откинуть в сторону одеяло, как тот заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Лектер привычно пожелал ему доброго утра, ничем не намекая на то, что случилось ночью: кошмар Уилла и своё предложение отныне всегда засыпать в одной постели. 

И Уилл был благодарен за это. Ему больше не хотелось малодушно сбежать в ванную комнату и сделать вид, что ничего не было, что он не прижимался судорожно всем телом к Ганнибалу в поисках поддержки и защиты — это было бы довольно нелепо с его стороны. Но и обсуждать, заново переживать вчерашний сон, в котором Ганнибала убили, а его самого снова замкнули в лечебнице, Уилл не собирался. Незачем было отравлять такое мирное, светлое утро.

Тем временем Ганнибал, проснувшийся раньше и уже успевший не только приготовить им завтрак, но и ознакомиться с последними новостями, рассказывал о них мявшему в кулаке простынь Уиллу:

— ФБР совершило серьёзную ошибку, объявив на весь мир о своих сомнениях в отношении нашей предполагаемой гибели. Со вчерашней ночи их донимают истеричными сообщениями со всего мира — меня каждые полчаса «замечают» в каком-нибудь новом месте. Один шотландский рабочий клялся, что видел меня в какой-то дрянной придорожной забегаловке, что, вообще-то, просто оскорбительно, — Ганнибал нарочито возмущённо скривил тонкие губы, и Уилл тихо рассмеялся, представив Ганнибала Лектера, угощающимся сомнительного происхождения гамбургером где-то в Шотландии.

— С другой стороны, на горячие линии поступает огромное количество звонков от психопатов всех мастей, утверждающих, что они и есть доктор Лектер и вот-вот совершат новое убийство, чтобы это доказать, — тут Грэма явственно передёрнуло от пробежавшего по спине холодка. Безумие действительно заразно. — А десятки излишне бдительных граждан сообщают о внезапно проявившихся каннибальских наклонностях своих соседей и знакомых — то ли они всегда были маньяками-убийцами, то ли вдруг стали такими из-за того, что моя нога ступила на благословенную землю Старого Света.

Ганнибал скептически покачал головой, а потом продолжил:

— Как бы там ни было, теперь не только Джек и его люди, но и вся европейская полиция с ног сбивается, пытаясь унять панику среди населения. И это дает нам с тобой время.

— Время на что? — поинтересовался Уилл, спуская ноги на паркет и неловко запахивая на груди мятую рубашку, которую он вчера использовал вместо пижамы.

— На подготовку. Мы не сможем покинуть Францию немедленно — меры безопасности во всех аэропортах и на железных дорогах усилили втрое. Думаю, нам лучше переждать суматоху где-нибудь подальше от столицы. У меня на примете уже есть пара мест, куда мы сможем отправиться. А еще я хотел бы приобрести для тебя хоть немного новой одежды. Та, что мы взяли в Англии, ужасна. Обещаю не выбирать ту, которая будет _слишком_ в моём вкусе, — с обезоруживающей самоиронией пошутил Ганнибал, его глаза искрились смехом.

Уилл согласно хмыкнул: действительно, роскошные, даже вычурные костюмы, которые так любил носить доктор Лектер, едва ли годились для двоих беглецов от правосудия. Тут смысл фразы дошёл до него, и Грэм порывисто обернулся к собеседнику, схватив его за руку.

— Погоди, ты собираешься отправиться за покупками? Нет, Ганнибал, это слишком опасно! Я вполне могу обойтись и теми вещами, которые найдутся здесь. Или давай, по крайней мере, пойдём вместе — я не хочу снова дожидаться неизвестно чего в пустой квартире и сходить с ума, гадая, не схватила ли тебя полиция. Понимаешь?

Повисла пауза, во время которой Лектер легко считал все чувства Грэма. Но тот и не сопротивлялся, всей душой желая показать, в какой ужас приводит его одна только мысль о том, чтобы остаться одному, _без Ганнибала_ , в этом доме. Уилл судорожно вздохнул и сильнее сжал пальцы, впечатывая их в гладкую податливую кожу запястья Ганнибала. Тот лишь поморщился, но не сделал ни одной попытки снизить давление.

— Уилл, — Лектер накрыл его ладонь другой рукой, бережно погладил пальцы, — мне всё равно придётся выйти из дома, чтобы проверить те места, которые я выбрал для нашего укрытия. А появляться на людях вдвоём еще опаснее. Я не могу быть уверен, что смогу сохранить и своё, и твоё инкогнито, если нас заметят и мы будем вместе. Я еще не привык в таких ситуациях отвечать за двоих. Но обещаю, что постараюсь справиться как можно скорее. Доверься мне.

— Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнул мужчина, покоряясь неизбежному. — Но если тебя не будет слишком долго, я позвоню в полицию и, чтобы отвлечь их внимание, сообщу, что только что заметил Ганнибала Лектера, обедающим в ресторане быстрого питания.

Ганнибал тихонько рассмеялся, на мгновение привлекая огорченного Уилла к себе и касаясь губами его макушки, а потом пригласил профайлера на кухню, чтобы вместе перекусить перед рискованной вылазкой.

***

После завтрака, Ганнибал быстро собрался и вышел на улицу, оставляя Уилла один на один с тишиной пустой квартиры. В присутствии Лектера он сумел взять себя в руки, чтобы не выглядеть чересчур мнительным и слабым, но сейчас боялся, что паника снова захлестнёт его с головой. Уилл и прежде прекрасно понимал, насколько он зависим от Ганнибала — в одиночку ему ни за что не сохранить жизнь и свободу. Но за последние несколько дней его приоритеты изменились, и теперь жизнь и свобода Ганнибала стали для него важнее собственных. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что Лектер может попасться, совершить ошибку и позволить себя поймать.

Чтобы отвлечься, Уилл обосновался на диване в гостиной и принялся просматривать утренние газеты в надежде наткнуться на какую-нибудь интересную статью. Увы, одни только передовицы заставили его с глухим раздражением отбросить их прочь: «Преступная некомпетентность: почему ФБР позволило чудовищу вырваться из клетки?», «Монстр пересекает Атлантику — Ганнибал Лектер, самый кровавый маньяк в современной истории, перебрался в Европу».

Уилл не мог читать о том, как кучка перепуганных до смерти чиновников и гнусных писак, учуявших запах крови, называет Ганнибала «чудовищем из клетки»! А ведь и Молли с Уолтером наверняка преследовали охочие до громких заголовков журналисты — такие же стервятники, как Фредди Лаундс… Его близкие этого не заслуживали. 

Но Уилл всё равно рано или поздно пришёл бы к Ганнибалу, он так или иначе оказался бы здесь, рядом с ним — теперь это было совершенно очевидно. Встреча с ним была лишь вопросом времени и его собственного упрямства. Их с Молли любовь в итоге не выдержала бы испытания его необъяснимой на тот момент тоской по Ганнибалу. Возможно, впервые подумал Грэм, всё случилось так, как должно было случиться, и это оказалось наилучшим вариантом в их ситуации.

Не преуспев с чтением газет, Уилл потянулся за пультом и включил телевизор, старательно избегая каналов, где как раз шли выпуски новостей. Наконец ему удалось найти какой-то старый приключенческий фильм, и Грэм заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на экране, а не на стрелках вычурных старинных часов, стоявших на столике рядом с диваном.

Уилл не следил за временем, поэтому не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло до того момента, когда он услышал щелчок замка и Ганнибал переступил порог квартиры. Он выглядел усталым, но довольным — об этом говорила почти не свойственная ему, мягкая улыбка, адресованная вышедшему в прихожую Уиллу.

— Ну как? Ты сделал всё, что хотел? — спросил Грэм, забирая у него несколько тёмных, достаточно презентабельных пакетов с вещами, чтобы Лектер мог снять с себя обувь и верхнюю одежду.

— Да, Уилл. Я проверил несколько самых удобных способов покинуть страну и убедился, что сейчас это невозможно: мы неминуемо выдадим себя, показавшись на вокзале или в аэропорте. Нам придется затаиться на время, и лучше всего это сделать подальше от Парижа, — Ганнибал прошёл в гостиную и опустился на диван, приглашающе похлопав по сидению рядом с собой. Уилл с готовностью присел рядом, внимательно глядя на собеседника в ожидании продолжения рассказа. — Я проверил те места, которые были у меня на примете. Жильё в пригороде явно небезопасно, а все те дома и отели, в которых я бывал во время прошлых визитов во Францию, по всей видимости, уже находятся под наблюдением. Но я знаю одно тихое место в провинции Рона, неподалеку от города Лион. Это довольно далеко от Парижа, но я уверен, что мы сможем добраться туда, оставшись незамеченными.

— Хорошо. Отправимся прямо сейчас? — Уилл, который уже доверил Ганнибалу свои свободу, жизнь и сон, готов был согласиться с любым его решением. И Лектеру это явно льстило, но он отрицательно покачал головой:

— Путь от Парижа до Лиона займёт почти десять часов, так что мы выедем завтра, рано утром. Я приготовил для нас машину и сделал запас денег на случай, если ждать безопасного для отъезда момента придётся дольше, чем я предполагаю. 

Уилл, задумавшись над его словами, кивнул не сразу, и Ганнибал выжидающе сканировал его фактически бесстрастным взглядом. Только ладонь, внезапно опустившаяся на колено Грэма, выдавала его чувства.

— Это кое-какая одежда для нас с тобой.

Лектер наклонился, чтобы забрать два из по-прежнему лежавших на коленях Уилла пакетов. Тот с некоторой опаской потянулся к своим, но всё оказалось не так страшно: Ганнибал выбрал для него несколько пар брюк, чёрных и серых, и простых светлых рубашек, а также тонкие, но тёплые свитера тёмно-зеленого и синего цветов, точно угадав с нужным размером. Не забыл он и про бельё с носками, и про шарф с перчатками на случай холодной погоды — такая забота грела сердце.

— Спасибо, Ганнибал. Это очень хорошие вещи, — искренне поблагодарил Уилл, аккуратно складывая одежду назад в пакеты.

— Они довольно простые, но практичные. Однажды, я надеюсь, мы сможем подобрать что-то более изысканное, подходящее тебе намного больше, — в голосе и взгляде Лектера таилось непонятное восхищение, обещание совсем другой, новой жизни, и это заставило Уилла смутиться.

— И так нормально… Хочешь, я сварю тебе кофе?

— Это было бы замечательно, Уилл, — откликнулся Ганнибал.

Они провели вместе весь день: собирали вещи в дорогу, разговаривали, готовили нехитрый ланч, а затем и ужин. Удивительно, насколько свободно и спокойно они себя чувствовали, учитывая то шаткое положение, в котором оказались. Возможно, дело было в том, что стены, удерживавшие их на расстоянии, в который раз ослабли, истончились — а без них Ганнибал и Уилл снова понимали друг друга с полуслова.

И всё же, когда Лектер, выйдя из ванной с чуть влажными на кончиках волосами, предложил лечь спать пораньше, ведь завтра им предстоял долгий путь, в душу Уилла закрались сомнения. Он должен был спросить напрямую, чтобы внести полную ясность — будут ли они спать в одной постели и в эту ночь? Не жалеет ли Ганнибал о своем предложении? Грэм не был наивным юнцом, он прекрасно понимал, _что_ именно происходит между ними, усиливаясь при каждом новом касании, взгляде, неосторожном намеке, и не обиделся бы, реши Ганнибал, что спать вместе — это уже слишком. Отдавая должное железной выдержке и тактичности Лектера, Уилл всё же не хотел его стеснять или мучить иллюзией близости, к которой он пока что не был готов. И если Ганнибал сейчас решил бы отступить на шаг, вернуть безопасную, хоть и обидную дистанцию, Уилл не стал бы возражать или показывать своё разочарование.

— Ганнибал, твоё вчерашнее предложение… — тут Уилл замялся, потому что «спать вместе» звучало донельзя двусмысленно, а ситуация и так была щекотливой. — Словом, оно еще в силе? Я пойму, если ты не захочешь… В смысле, я довольно беспокойно сплю и могу ненароком тебя разбудить или даже толкнуть, так что…

— Разумеется, в силе, — тот не дал ему договорить. Уилл всмотрелся в его глаза, но в них не было ни тени сомнения или недовольства — ничего, что могло бы заставить его самого отказаться засыпать подле Ганнибала. По правде сказать, его это чертовски обрадовало.

— Хорошо. Тогда я, наверное, приму душ. — Грэм неуверенно улыбнулся и ретировался в ванную, с упоением ощущая, как впервые за многие дни мысль о сне не вызывает у него ни капли страха.

Он помылся и сменил мятую и несвежую одежду на мягкие домашние штаны, одолженные ему Ганнибалом, и футболку — одну из тех, которые ему сегодня купил Ганнибал. За это время, тот успел перестелить постель и устроиться на своей половине кровати — Ганнибал ждал только Уилла, чтобы выключить свет в спальне. Грэм, не дав себе времени на сомнения, поспешно улёгся на свободное место, радуясь, что Лектер принес для него отдельное одеяло.

— Спокойной ночи, Уилл.

— Спокойной ночи, Ганнибал.

Снова вернулась неловкость: лежать вот так, ощущая исходящее от Лектера тепло, слышать его дыхание и различать в полумраке смутные очертания его тела… Этого было очень много для него одного. Уилл не знал, чувствует ли он огромное притяжение, почти электрические разряды между ними самостоятельно или улавливает излучаемое Ганнибалом напряжение. И главное — который из этих вариантов волновал его сильнее?

Уиллу казалось, что и Ганнибал безмолвно рассматривает его в темноте — это было уже слишком, поэтому он, повернувшись на бок, спиной к мужчине, постарался плотнее закутаться в одеяло. Профайлер почти задремал, когда крепкая рука Лектера легла ему на бок, а сам он придвинулся чуть ближе. Грэм на мгновение напрягся — и точно так же замер за его спиной Ганнибал, готовый чуть что отдернуть руку, — но после расслабился, позволяя тёплой ладони покоиться на своих рёбрах. Он знал, что Ганнибал не пойдёт дальше по множеству причин, в том числе и из-за не до конца заживших ран их обоих. Но стоило Уиллу только подумать о том, чем мог бы обернуться этот одновременно невинный и властный жест — и его обдало волной одуряющего жара. Грэму пришлось категорически запретить себе думать о чём-либо подобном — не сейчас, еще не время и не место. О чём думал в этот момент Ганнибал, Уилл предпочёл не размышлять.

Через несколько минут он так и заснул, ощущая приятный вес и тепло руки Ганнибала на своём незащищенном боку. Ни один кошмар в ту ночь ему не приснился.

***

Они встали рано утром — Ганнибал растормошил сонного, вялого после долгого безмятежного сна Уилла, а чашка кофе с тостами помогла тому окончательно прийти в себя. Все вещи были собраны накануне, поэтому им оставалось только прибрать посуду и застелить кровать, прежде чем выйти на улицу. На пороге квартиры Уилл обернулся, с благодарностью и тихим сожалением окинув взглядом это мирное, безопасное пристанище. Возможно, если им всё же удастся остаться на свободе, когда всё немного уляжется, они с Ганнибалом еще вернутся сюда. Кто знает? В их нынешнем положении загадывать больше, чем на день-два вперёд, не представлялось возможным.

Накануне Ганнибал успел где-то раздобыть машину, гораздо лучше той, в которой они совершали короткую поездку вдоль побережья Англии. Первым за руль сел Ганнибал, но им предстояло несколько раз поменяться местами — дорога до Лиона должна была занять весь день.

Уилл оставался напряжённым всё время, пока машина ехала по сонным в этот ранний час парижским улочкам, и вдохнул спокойней только после того, как они миновали и сам город, и живописные маленькие особнячки в пригороде. Они ехали по шоссе, колеса машины отматывали назад серое полотно дороги, а если по пути попадалось какие-нибудь интересные места или достопримечательности, то Ганнибал вполголоса рассказывал о ней Уиллу по памяти, сетуя, что нельзя остановиться и осмотреть её внимательней. Его невозмутимость передавалась и Уиллу — не то, чтобы тот забыл о причине их поспешного отъезда из столицы, нет. Но эта поездка явно отличалась от той, английской, в лучшую сторону. Их раны постепенно затягивались, а физические силы восстанавливались — легче было выдержать многочасовую монотонную езду, которую они, к тому же, старались время от времени разбавлять разговорами.

Прошло утро, а за ним и первая половина дня. Уилл сменил Ганнибала за рулём машины, хотя вести её без очков, случайно забытых им на тумбочке в прихожей, было несколько затруднительно. С другой стороны, дорога оказалась практически прямой, с минимальным количеством поворотов-развязок, а превышать скорость, привлекая внимание патрульных, им было вовсе ни к чему. Ганнибал снова рассказывал ему о чём-то — кажется, речь шла о Лионе, — но Уилл мало вникал в суть разговора, лишь изредка вставляя короткие реплики. Ему просто нравилось слушать голос Лектера.

Ближе к вечеру, Ганнибал и Уилл вновь поменялись местами — они добрались, наконец, до предместий Лиона, и теперь им предстояло петлять, путая следы и разыскивая то самое безопасное убежище, которое подобрал Лектер. Он вёл машину медленно, постоянно сверяясь с картой, которую держал для него Уилл, и иногда отнимал одну руку от руля, чтобы подбодрить Грэма легким касанием к плечу или волосам.

Наконец машина с кряхтением обогнула невысокий пригорок и Ганнибал остановился перед тёмным каменным домом. Впереди и в стороне виднелись огни — то ли деревня, то ли коттеджный поселок, — но их пристанище стояло в стороне, надежно скрытое от посторонних глаз окружающими холмами и деревьями. Уилл выбрался из салона и потянулся, разминая затёкшую спину и ноги, а потом помог своему спутнику забрать из багажника их немногочисленные пожитки.

Дом оказался совсем маленьким: всего одна комната, кухня с ванной да прихожая. Всё здесь казалось старомодным, словно это жилище перенесли откуда-то из начала прошлого века: простая, явно доживавшая последние года мебель, потемневшая от времени и копоти кухонная плита, треснувший умывальник. Впрочем, в единственной комнате имелся старенький громоздкий телевизор, а ванная комната выглядела вполне пристойно. Уилл понимал, почему никто не снимал маленький, устаревший домик, но самому ему это место, пожалуй, нравилось. Вид из окна спальни открывался и вовсе невероятный: невысокие, покатые холмы не скрывали узкой багровой полосы заката.

— Это временное убежище, мы вряд пробудем здесь дольше недели, Уилл, — тем не менее извиняющимся тоном пояснил за его спиной Ганнибал.

— Всё в порядке. Здесь нормально, честно, — поспешил возразить Грэм и тут же бесхитростно, неожиданно для самого себя, признался: — Знаешь, я ведь вырос в лачуге, едва ли больше одной этой комнаты. В то время такой дом был для нас с отцом недосягаемой мечтой.

Лектер окинул его пытливым взглядом, но тему развивать не стал — сказывалась накопившаяся за день усталость, а может, он хотел, чтобы Уилл сам однажды рассказал ему о своём детстве. Так что они довольно споро разложили свои вещи, и Уилл даже настоял на том, чтобы немного прибраться в доме и хорошенько его проветрить от застоявшегося воздуха — он знал, как много значения придает Ганнибал комфорту, и хотел сделать для него что-нибудь приятное. Грэм и уборку, по большому счету, взял на себя, потому что мужчине еще было нелегко наклоняться или, наоборот, тянуться со шваброй к висящей под потолком паутине после огнестрельного ранения.

Они привезли с собой немного продуктов, которых хватило на приготовление лёгкого ужина и чая, но назавтра им с Ганнибалом предстояло всё-таки выбраться в замеченный по дороге продуктовый магазин. Лектер объяснил, что скопление огней на востоке было маленьким тихим посёлком, жители которого больше интересовались местными сплетнями, чем большим миром, и выписывали местные же газеты, чтобы узнавать о ярмарках и погоде на неделю. Пусть так, но соблюдать осторожность всё же было необходимо — они решили, что предпримут свою вылазку завтра вечером.

По очереди приняв душ, они оказались в ограждённом старинной ширмой углу. Ганнибал постелил привезённый из парижской квартиры комплект белья, довольно странно смотревшийся на допотопной, простоватой кровати. Но вытянувшемуся на постели Уиллу показалось, что он оказался в раю — до того приятно было просто лечь и подарить отдых и тепло усталому телу. Кровать оказалась несколько уже той, что стояла в спальне Ганнибала в Париже, но на смущение из-за близости просто не осталось сил — и Уилл снова позволил приобнять себя со спины, мгновенно провалившись в сон без сновидений.


	16. Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 8

Странно было снова просыпаться под настойчивые трели певчих птиц вместо глухого шума города, а потом лежать в постели, жмурясь от солнечного света, и наблюдать за игрой причудливых теней, отбрасываемых ветвями деревьев. Словно Уилл очутился в своём старом доме в Мэриленде — для полного ощущения deja vu не хватало только шумной возни и повизгивания голодных собак.

Он проснулся раньше Ганнибала, и это было необычно — тот всегда вставал первым. Возможно, точно так же, как Грэм доверил Лектеру свой сон, и тот готов был позволить увидеть себя настолько расслабленным. Даже не уязвимым — обыденным, без гордой осанки и идеальной прически. Это должно было многое значить. И значило — во всяком случае, для Уилла.

День, начавшийся так восхитительно мирно, пролетел незаметно. Довольно много времени они потратили на то, чтобы привести своё временное пристанище в порядок — сказалось то, что дом долго оставался практически заброшенным. Позже, пока Ганнибал готовил для них лёгкий обед из остатков захваченного из Парижа продовольствия, Уилл даже предпринял небольшую вылазку на улицу, совсем недалеко и ненадолго — всего-то сделал пару кругов вокруг домика, с удовольствием вдыхая чистый лесной воздух. Вечером им с Лектером еще предстояла поездка в посёлок, но Грэм не смог удержаться от этой маленькой прогулки. Он всегда любил такие тихие, уединённые уголки.

В магазин они отправились, когда уже стемнело. Ганнибал снова вывел машину трассу, чтобы было проще прикинуться парочкой туристов, завернувших в сонный пригород по дороге в Лион. Они неспешно проехали почти весь посёлок и притормозили у маленького супермаркета — похоже, единственного в населённом пункте. Ступив на тротуар, Уилл осмотрелся: в обе стороны тянулись вполне ухоженные, но совершенно одинаковые, безыскусные домики с каменными ступенями перед входными дверьми и небольшими палисадниками. Здесь не чувствовалось дыхание старины, не веяло степенностью и добродушным, снисходительным покоем, как в очаровавшем его портовом Фолкстоне. Грэм даже поморщился, слишком ярко представив, как местные буржуа подглядывают друг за другом через кружевные занавески, а потом жадно обмениваются сплетнями в одном из двух здешних баров или под сенью небольшой церкви, что вместе с миниатюрной ратушей являла собой центр посёлка.

На всякий случай, они набрали побольше продуктов, включая запас бутилированной воды, и всего, что могло бы им пригодиться. Расплачивался на кассе Уилл: его внешность, всё же, была менее примечательной и запоминающейся, чем у Ганнибала, а красноватую полосу, оставшуюся после зажившего пореза на щеке, они предусмотрительно заклеили пластырем телесного цвета. Скорее всего, предосторожности были даже излишними: девушка-кассир только скользнула по незнакомому мужчине быстрым, равнодушным взглядом и вернулась к своей работе, наверняка сразу же его позабыв. Подобное было им лишь на руку.

Лектер забрал два увесистых пакета, а Грэм подхватил еще пару и поспешил нагнать его у самого выхода. Замешкавшись на пороге, Уилл запнулся о какую-то неровность и качнулся вперед, зацепив плечом проходившего мимо мужчину, который буквально тащил за собой совершенно не сопротивлявшуюся женщину. Ганнибал тут же развернулся и, перехватив оба пакета одной рукой, поддержал его под локоть, а потом и обхватил за талию, помогая восстановить равновесие. 

Но Уилл не успел ни поблагодарить его за своевременную помощь, ни попытаться извиниться перед невольно задетой парой — мужчина остановился, повернулся и, не выпустив из крепкого захвата руку женщины, неожиданно обрушил на Ганнибала с Уиллом яростную, громкую речь, в которой, со всей очевидностью, присутствовала и нецензурная брань. Профайлер не раз видел людей в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, а потому понимал, что этот дебошир был абсолютно не трезв. Но тот, выдохнув, окинул их злым взглядом, задержавшись на руке Ганнибала, по-прежнему покоящейся на талии Уилла, и выплюнул еще несколько резких, хлёстких слов. Даже не зная французского, догадаться об их смысле было несложно.

Ошарашенный, Грэм посмотрел на маленькую, странно съежившуюся женщину, в первую минуту не сообразив, почему её тонкие плечи мелко подрагивали: она плакала, беззвучно и безнадёжно. Когда мужчина, выплеснув свой гнев, повернулся к ней и грубо дернул за руку, принуждая подстроиться под свой быстрый шаг, яркие окна супермаркета осветили её тонкое, похожее на иссохшую ветку дерева, запястье, почерневшее от синяков.

Уилл, которого больно поразила даже не грязная брань, всё равно ему непонятная, а эта хрупкая, беззащитная женская рука в безжалостных тисках пальцев пьяницы, повернулся к Лектеру, чтобы поделиться с ним своим негодованием, и опешил. Тот разительно изменился всего за какое-то мгновение: теперь рядом с Грэмом стоял хищник, дикий и опасный. Лицо Ганнибала, его напрягшаяся на талии Уилла рука, чуть ссутуленные плечи — всё говорило о готовности убивать. Грэм вздрогнул, не в силах совладать с безотчётным, инстинктивным страхом, и Лектер тут же повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза: пойманный профайлером взгляд был тёмным, беспощадным, хищным. Уилл понял, что приговор уже вынесен и будет приведен в исполнение, несмотря ни на что.

— Пойдём, Уилл, — Ганнибал хрипло вытолкнул из горла короткую фразу, отпуская его и направляясь к припаркованной у края тротуара машине. Он снова практически стал самим собой: спокойным и уверенным мужчиной с безупречными манерами — но Грэм чувствовал клокочущий в нём гнев. 

Уилл послушно последовал за ним к автомобилю, поставил пакеты в багажник и занял своё место рядом с водителем, ощущая, как его начинало мелко трясти. Он никогда еще не видел человека в этот момент трансформации, превращения в хладнокровного убийцу — прежде ему доводилось иметь дело с разгадыванием помыслов человека, уже отнявшего чужую жизнь. Видеть Ганнибала таким, чувствовать в нём зверя было страшно. Сосредоточившись в последние недели на их запутанных отношениях и собственных переживаниях, Грэм как-то совершенно упустил из виду, на что тот способен. Неужели он действительно мог подумать, что отныне Лектер стал бы вести такую же спокойную, размеренную жизнь, не омрачённую охотой и убийствами, как та, что была у них в Париже? Наивный болван! Но он понимал, что теперь ему придётся принять в Ганнибале и это. 

Принять и, возможно, даже _разделить_?..

На обратной дороге Уилл молчал, но внутри него всё заходилось долгим, болезненным криком. Он не мог смотреть на Ганнибала, сидевшего так близко от него и управлявшего автомобилем безукоризненно спокойно и даже бесстрастно. Хрупкая гармония, установившаяся между ними за последние дни, была нарушена. Грэм боялся, что эти повреждения могли стать невосстановимыми.

Даже оказавшись дома, он не мог успокоиться: метался нервно из угла в угол, покусывая губы и бросая короткие взгляды на невозмутимого Лектера. Тот ни слова не сказал о неприятном происшествии у супермаркета, как и о том, что выбрал для себя новую жертву. Уиллу хотелось схватить его за плечи, стряхнуть с его лица пугающее спокойствие, убедить, наконец, что в их положении неразумно рисковать, совершая убийство в маленьком поселке, где все друг друга знают в лицо.   
Но он точно так же понимал, что это бесполезно и даже более того — знал, что Ганнибал сумеет обставить всё так, чтобы никто и никогда не догадался, почему и от чьей руки умер тот мужчина. 

Это было проверкой на прочность, испытанием преданности: сможет ли Уилл примириться с замышлявшимся убийством? Останется ли он подле Ганнибала, когда руки психиатра вновь окрасятся кровью не метафорически, а вполне буквально? А если Лектер решит забрать что-нибудь у своей жертвы, чтобы потом приготовить для них двоих обед или ужин — что тогда? 

Вопросы, теснившиеся в его голове, сжимали виски стальными обручами. Сомнения в правильности изначального выбора вновь начали жечь изнутри грудную клетку. Грэму казалось, что он уже попал в ад — и выхода из него не было.

Измученный внутренний борьбой, не в силах произнести вслух «Ты действительно собираешься отнять жизнь у того человека, не так ли?», Уилл рухнул в старое продавленное кресло у окна и уставился в него невидящим взглядом. Он чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то внезапно дал ему под дых огромной кувалдой. Сосредоточившись на тяжелом, ноющем ощущении в груди, Грэм даже вздрогнул, когда Лектер, до сих пор молча сидевший за кухонным столом, неожиданно заговорил:

— Уилл, тебе знакомы легенды о Персивале, самом светлом и чистом из рыцарей Круглого стола?*

Удивлённый таким странным вопросом, Уилл поднялся из кресла и подошёл ближе, остановившись напротив стола.

— Нет, не думаю, — собственный голос показался ему каким-то слабым и блеклым, но сил делать вид, что всё в порядке у него не было. — Я никогда, даже мальчишкой, не интересовался особенно историями про рыцарей.

— В одной из этих легенд говорится, что однажды сэр Персиваль повстречал на своём пути измождённую до крайности женщину, — начал Ганнибал. Его приятный низкий голос звучал настолько завораживающе, что Грэм, точно загипнотизированный, подался ближе, опираясь руками о столешницу. — Она страшно исхудала, её нежная кожа обгорела на солнце, прекрасные губы обветрились, а богатая одежда превратилась в грязные лохмотья. Несчастную сопровождал мужчина — он сказал Персивалю, что женщина так жестоко наказана за некий проступок, которого, как выяснилось позже, она и не совершала вовсе. Персиваль сразился с мужчиной и одолел его в схватке, но милосердно сохранил поверженному противнику жизнь — с тем, чтобы он впредь заботился о своей даме, натерпевшейся горя и лишений.

Лектер замолчал, испытующе, пронзительно глядя в глаза Грэму, выглядевшему слишком бледно в тёплом круге света от висевшей над их головами лампы. Некоторое время Уилл молчал, обдумывая рассказанную историю, а потом вдруг вспомнил тонкое, сплошь покрытое синяками женское запястье и медленно, тщательно взвешивая каждое свое слово, уточнил:

— Ты думаешь, для той женщины было бы лучше, если бы Персиваль убил мужчину, обрекшего её на такие мучения?

— Возможно. Хотя тогда он не был бы собой, самым светлым из рыцарей, — откликнулся Ганнибал, встав со стула и обойдя кухонный стол, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив напряженного Уилла. — Но не все, к несчастью или нет, похожи на сэра Персиваля. Верно, Уилл?

И Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь и с этим, и с предстоящим убийством — со всем, что собирался совершить Ганнибал. Он просто не мог лишиться его теперь или обменять его жизнь, _их жизнь_ — на чужую. Что бы ни делал Лектер, кем бы он ни был теперь и в будущем, Грэм был готов принять его.

Очевидно, принятое в результате огромного усилия над собой решение ясно читалось в глазах Уилла, потому что Ганнибал шагнул ближе, сократив расстояние между ними до нескольких дюймов, и накрыл его приоткрытые губы своими. Их поцелуй был долгим, полным благодарности и горечи. В нём не чувствовалось ставших уже привычными жара и пьянящей страсти, но была откровенная, болезненная честность. Не на словах, а на деле. Они принимали друг друга такими, какие есть и со всем, что в них есть. 

И если Уиллу и снились в ту ночь кошмары, испугаться он не успевал: Ганнибал прогонял наваждение, крепко сжимая его в объятиях и оставляя невесомые поцелуи на лбу и висках.

***

Главное правило охоты — не стоять на месте. Причём это в равной степени касается и добычи, и охотника.

Ганнибал быстро, но не слишком поспешно шёл по одной из улочек сонного посёлка, постепенно погружавшегося в сумерки. Вчерашний вечер доставил ему немало беспокойства — и вовсе не из-за возмутительного поведения незнакомца, с которым они столкнулись возле супермаркета. О, принять решение об его убийстве было несложно! Это был отвратительный, жестокий, недалекий человек — даже не оскорби он их с Уиллом в самой грубой форме, Ганнибалу всё равно захотелось бы избавить от него мир.

Нет, по-настоящему он волновался о том, как это происшествие отразится на и без того непростых отношениях с Уиллом. Да, их связь восстанавливалась, крепла день ото дня, и те, кто некогда почти отнял у него Грэма, отдалил их друг от друга, больше не имели над профайлером никакой власти. Он выбрал его, Ганнибала, он тянулся к нему, чутко отвечал на ласку, вверял самого себя — это пьянило не хуже дорогого французского вина. 

Однако и этого было мало: Ганнибал хотел, чтобы их отношения стали самой лучшей и полной опорой как для него самого, так и для Уилла, чтобы он стал сильнее, увереннее, таким, каким он должен был и заслуживал быть. И тогда они встали бы плечом к плечу, на равных — в любви и охоте.

Лектер планировал подвести Грэма к этой мысли постепенно, бережно и не собирался даже помышлять о том, чтобы показаться ему _таким_ до тех пор, пока все мыслимые барьеры между ними не будут разрушены. Но Судьба распорядилась иначе, столкнув их с гнусным проявлением несовершенства мира в этой глуши. Уилл увидел Ганнибала таким, каким он мог быть в, пожалуй, лучшие моменты своей жизни: охотником, взявшим след заранее обречённой добычи, — и он явно не был готов к этому зрелищу.   
Ганнибал знал, читал по расширившимся зрачкам и побелевшим, сжавшимся в тонкую линию губам: Уильям испугался. Он боялся даже не самого Ганнибала, а того, что он нёс с собой в их новую жизнь, того, с чем пришлось бы смириться. 

Лектер впервые был не уверен в своих выводах. Грэм имел устойчивый иммунитет к жестокости благодаря годам работы в ФБР. Но хватит ли у него сил, чтобы принять _такое_ решение? Того проходимца, который набросился на них с бранью, стоило бы прикончить хотя бы за то, какому испытанию он, даже не подозревая, подверг Уилла.

Сидя за кухонным столом в их маленьком доме-убежище, Ганнибал признался самому себе, что волновался. Он хотел убить того человека и знал, что убьет его. Но не могло ли это оттолкнуть Уилла, который нервно метался по тесной кухоньке, словно зверь в клетке? Не проложило ли бы это случайное убийство новую трещину между ними теперь, когда они стали гораздо ближе, чем до «разделения» и открывались друг другу всё больше?

Ганнибал жалел Уилла, которому пришлось столкнуться с необходимостью принятия тяжёлого, жизненно важного для них обоих решения так скоро. Его мир и без того полностью перевернулся, опрокинулся с ног на голову: не стало прошлого, погибшего в тёмных холодных волнах, а будущее виделось только вместе с Ганнибалом, хотя до самого конца подобного не мог предположить ни один из них.   
Ганнибал знал, что Уиллу должно было хватить мужества как на то, чтобы вступить на один с ним путь, так и на то, чтобы сопротивляться, бороться за незнакомца единственно потому, что прежний Грэм считал человеческую жизнь бесценной.   
Желание перемен вступало в бой с его прежней тягой к рыцарственности и самопожертвованию.

И потому Лектер рассказал ему сказку, старинную легенду, чтобы облегчить принятие решения, облечь терзающие его сомнения в слова. В самом деле, разве не был сам Уильям похож на того же Персиваля, самого светлого и самоотверженного из рыцарей короля Артура? Или, может, на Галахада, не побоявшегося навлечь на себя проклятие и занявшего Гибельное место за Круглым столом?..

Миг, когда Уилл кивнул, соглашаясь, принимая то, что Лектер собирался совершить и в ближайшем, и в отдаленном будущем, признавая его не только другом, возлюбленным, партнером, но и охотником, показался Ганнибалу самым прекрасным на свете. По значимости он не уступал решению Грэма следовать за ним после падения со скалы или их первому поцелую на мосту. В конце концов, досадное происшествие обернулось большим выигрышем для них обоих.   
И Ганнибал благодарно целовал податливые, мягкие губы, не стараясь подчинить или превратить горькую нежность в желание, но наслаждаясь пониманием и принятием, отдаваемым Уиллом с заметным облегчением, а потом не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, оберегая его сон от кошмаров, которые, как ему было известно, непременно должны были явиться к нему после подобных жестоких душевных испытаний.   
Это было меньшим из того, что Ганнибал мог и хотел сделать для Уилла.

Итак, главное правило в охоте — не стоять на месте. В своё время Уиллу, при всей его внутренней изломанности и страхах, хватило смелости на то, чтобы двигаться навстречу охотнику или, во всяком случае, столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу. Но Грэм всегда был исключительным, единственным в своём роде.

Практически все жертвы Ганнибала неизменно совершали одну и ту же роковую ошибку: они замирали на месте, словно выхваченный светом фар олень, неосторожно вышедший из чащи на дорогу, и позволяли ему подобраться слишком близко. А потом их короткое, паническое бегство уже не имело никакого значения. 

Понадобилась всего пара дней, чтобы выяснить о мужчине, осмелившемся оскорбить их с Уиллом, всё необходимое.   
Его звали Пьер Дюваль, и он ежедневно ездил на автобусе в Лион, где посуточно работал охранником на складе одной крупной фармацевтической компании. По возвращении в посёлок, мсье Дюваль первым делом отсыпался дома большую часть дня, а вечером чаще всего заглядывал в местный бар — он не был совсем уж беспробудным пьяницей, но выпить любил. Наконец, его путь завершался во втором баре, где его несчастная супруга, Элеонора Дюваль, работала на кухне. Заявившись туда, Дюваль, как правило, устраивал на потеху местной публике безобразный скандал, обвиняя всех знакомых и незнакомых мужчин в желании затащить его жену в постель, а затем за руку (а порой и за волосы) вытаскивал «эту потаскуху» из бара и на глазах у всех односельчан волок домой. Разумеется, все, начиная от соседей и заканчивая местными пастором и констеблем, прекрасно видели побои, которые измученная, запуганная Элеонора неумело скрывала за косметикой и длинными рукавами кофт. Видели — но ничего с этим не делали, а две-три воспитательные беседы за пару месяцев, в качестве дани собственной совести циничных моралистов, только раззадоривали Дюваля еще больше.

Выяснить эти подробности было совсем легко: маленькое поселение полнилось сплетнями, буквально существовало за счёт чужих грязных историй. А сам Пьер Дюваль был так любезен, что даже не заметил Ганнибала, внимательно следившего за ним несколько вечеров подряд. Жертва позволила охотнику подобраться совсем близко. Это было почти скучно — но Ганнибал не жаловался, не в этот раз.

Грэм, конечно, понимал, зачем он отлучался из дома и где пропадал по несколько часов подряд. Понимал, тревожился, но не пытался вмешаться в его планы. Всё время, не посвящённое охоте, они проводили вместе, и Ганнибал с затаённой радостью отмечал, что Уилл не пытался увеличить дистанцию между ними, не сторонился ни случайных прикосновений, ни объятий, ни взглядов в глаза. Однажды решившись, верный рыцарь готов был следовать по избранному пути до конца. Это завораживало Лектера, привыкшего к тому, что всю жизнь он находился за чертой понимания и принятия другими людьми. 

Они по-прежнему много разговаривали, хотя Ганнибал тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не давить на Уилла и не поднимать неприятных, болезненных тем — ему и так приходилось преодолевать себя, подавляя в себе прежние порывы к справедливости и человечности. Вместо этого, они подолгу обсуждали, куда им отправиться после Франции, и, в конце концов, остановили свой выбор на Чехии. Лектер давно не был в Праге и хотел показать своему спутнику этот старинный город. К тому же, выбор места был достаточно нетривиальным, чтобы обеспечить им безопасность: полицейские и агенты ФБР предпочитали ходить проторёнными дорожками и скорее стали бы искать их с Уиллом в той же Флоренции.

Итак, маршрут был проложен, дата отъезда практически назначена — если не случится ничего непредвиденного, в субботу Ганнибал должен был отправиться в Лион, в Международный аэропорт имени Сент-Экзюпери, чтобы разведать обстановку и приобрести билеты до Праги. Таким образом, на охоту оставалось до обидного мало времени, а жаль — Ганнибалу хотелось загонять добычу подольше, ему нравилось выслеживать и преследовать жертву, заставляя её метаться от ужаса. С другой стороны, он и так здорово рисковал, совершая убийство сейчас, когда их с Уиллом начали разыскивать в Европе, поэтому лучше было покончить со всем этим поскорее и не нервировать Грэма еще больше.

Вечером пятницы, Ганнибал вышел из дома, одевшись в тёмные брюки, рубашку и куртку и прихватив с собой короткий острый нож, который он привёз вместе со своими вещами из Парижа. Уилл проводил его долгим, нечитаемым взглядом.

Лектер отправился прямиком к дальнему бару, полутёмному, прокуренному помещению, стоявшему почти в самом конце посёлка. Мадам Дюваль работала в другом заведении, в центре, но теперь находилась в местной церквушке — слушала проповедь, а затем, вместе с другими женщинами, помогала прибрать и украсить церковь для предстоящей воскресной службы. Идеальное алиби для Прекрасной дамы.  
Её супруг и тюремщик, мсье Пьер Дюваль, не смея за волосы вытаскивать Элеонору из церкви, безоглядно надирался в баре на отшибе. 

Ганнибал знал, как заставить его поплестись домой не по главной, хорошо освещённой улице, а в обход, через холмы и перелески. Всего-то и надо было, что в нужный момент поддразнить его в баре, заставив сцепиться с другими посетителями, да так, чтобы разъярённый хозяин и парочка добровольцев вышвырнули его вон из заведения через задние двери. А там, захмелевший и разгорячённый потасовкой мужчина вряд ли стал бы обходить бар вокруг, чтобы показаться всему посёлку с синяками и в порванной одежде — он бы пошёл прямиком через лес, громко понося своих обидчиков и грозясь отомстить им в следующий же вечер.

В лесу он его и настиг. И убил не так, как мог бы — быстро, бесшумно, не дав даже понять, что происходит, а позволил немного побегать, натыкаясь в темноте на деревья и запинаясь о кочки. Крики и ругань мсье Дюваля, если и были услышаны, никого не удивили и не обеспокоили — все давно привыкли к его грязному, сквернословящему рту. Наигравшись, Ганнибал убил его одним точным росчерком ножа, а потом вспорол, чтобы разбросать внутренности по всей поляне — славный пир для здешнего зверья. Кое-что он, разумеется, забрал с собой, но к тому времени, как Дюваля хватились бы и обнаружили в глубине леса, определить, какие органы могли послужить трофеями, а какие растащили лисы, было бы невозможно.   
Ганнибал постарался оставить достаточно противоречивых следов, чтобы запутать не только местного тугодума-констебля, но и полицию Лиона, если её вдруг заинтересовало бы это убийство. Ни один штрих с места преступления не мог указать на него — Лектер остался доволен.

Вернувшись домой, он сменил одежду, местами испачканную кровью, и занялся ужином. Уилл из комнаты не выходил, что было ожидаемо. Ганнибал был готов к тому, что ужинать ему придётся в одиночестве, а следующие несколько дней Уилл, бледный и осунувшийся, будет избегать его. Но тот в который раз сумел его удивить — неожиданно вошёл в кухню и предложил свою помощь в приготовлении ужина.

— Я мог бы… — Уилл бросил быстрый взгляд на разделочную доску, над которой стоял Ганнибал, и облизнул разом пересохшие губы. Ганнибал с удивлением вглядывался в его лицо, стараясь уловить чувство, которое сейчас взяло над ним верх. — Я мог бы помочь тебе. Например, порезать овощи для салата.

Это было больше, чем он смел и мечтать.

— Это было бы чудесно, Уилл. — Лектер ободряюще улыбнулся и кивнул на уже лежавшие в мойке овощи. — Возьми вторую доску и нож.

Грэм пробормотал «хорошо» и не сказал больше не слова. Молча достал из кухонного шкафчика всё необходимое, переложил на расстеленное на обеденном столе полотенце вымытые овощи и принялся за работу. Время от времени Ганнибал украдкой наблюдал за ним. Хотя спина и плечи Уилла были напряжены, а лицо стало белым, как бумага, и сам он старался не смотреть на то, что готовилось за его спиной, всего в паре шагов, острый нож в его руке не дрогнул ни разу. Лектер ужасно им гордился.

Когда стол был накрыт и почти идеально сервирован, что не укрылось от взгляда Уилла, Ганнибал поставил в центр стола букет цветов, которые взялись неизвестно откуда, а перед самим профайлером появилась тарелка, на которой покоилось украшенное листьями тимьяна рагу, источавшее потрясающий аромат. Лектер, севший напротив него, замер, ожидая реакции Грэма: он вполне мог почувствовать рвотные позывы — обычная физиология, никаких сюрпризов. Но и тут Уилл удивил его. 

Бледный, измученный, но готовый сражаться до последнего даже с самим собой, Грэм медленно насадил на вилку небольшой кусочек мяса и поднёс его к носу, оценивая запах и пытаясь вычленить из него человеческие нотки. Судя по замешательству, промелькнувшему в его глазах, он не смог отличить запахи друг от друга. 

Это был их первый ужин, когда Уилл точно знал, _что_ , а точнее — _кого_ именно он ест. И это, пожалуй, был один из самых сложных вызовов в его жизни. Он точно знал, что обратной дороги не будет. После того, как этот кусочек мяса будет им съеден, он уже никогда не сможет стать прежним. Ганнибал также понимал это, потому затаил дыхание, боясь пропустить мимолётный звук.

Наконец дрожащая рука Уилла донесла вилку до рта — и мясо оказалось на его языке. В первые секунды им обоим показалось, что время остановилось. Грэм, в любой миг готовый к тому, что ему станет плохо, сделал пару осторожных жевательных движений и просто проглотил мясо, не испытав особого дискомфорта. Он осознавал, что данный опыт не пройдёт для него бесследно. Но безумная радость, смешанная с непомерной гордостью, в глазах Лектера, ненавязчиво, но с горячей благодарностью коснувшегося его запястья, делали этот опыт намного более важным и безусловно необходимым. Уилл отказывался от еще одной части прежнего себя, чтобы превратиться в нового Уилла Грэма, который сможет стать достойным партнёром для Ганнибала Лектера.

Профайлер наколол на вилку еще один кусок и снова поднёс его ко рту. Его спутник сделал то же самое. Это было безумно похоже на их прошлые встречи в столовой дома Лектера. Поняв, что они вспомнили об одном и том же, мужчины еле заметно улыбнулись и отсалютовали друг другу бокалами с виски.

Далее за ужином они, как обычно, говорили о всяких мелочах, и если Уилл и подливал себе виски чаще, чем следовало бы, чтобы запить жаркое с густым соусом, то Ганнибал и не думал ему препятствовать. Он был почти абсолютно счастлив.

***

_Уилл смотрел на себя в зеркало._

_Отражение в точности повторяло все его движения. Он почесал затылок, снял очки и потёр переносицу, отряхнул от хлебных крошек рукав рубашки, хлопнул себя по бедру в попытке подбодрить. Но что-то явно было не так. Зеркальный Уилл отчего-то расплывался перед глазами._

_Грэм протёр очки кончиком рубашки и снова надел их, но это не помогло. Отражение подёрнулось рябью, как водная поверхность, если задеть её рукою. Уилл, ничего не понимая, протянул руку к зеркалу — и мутный двойник подался к нему, но в последний момент, когда пальцы Грэма коснулись холодной поверхности, рука второго Уилла пропала, как у человека-невидимки. А следом — стал расплываться и весь силуэт Уилла-отражения._

_Внезапно в зеркале он увидел, как в комнату входит Ганнибал. Уилл обернулся и протянул руку уже к нему. В этом жесте было слишком много отчаянной жажды помощи, поддержки, покоя. Но Лектер словно не видел его. Он прошёл совсем рядом, почти задев Грэма рукавом пиджака._

_— Ганнибал, — постарался позвать его Уилл, но из горла вылетели лишь жалкие хрипы, которые тут же затихли. Он испугался, схватился за горло, силясь произнести хоть слово. Но изо рта вырывалась лишь тишина. Безмолвие накрыло его с головой._

_Ганнибал в это время поправлял свой галстук, совершенно не замечая Уилла, стоявшего в шаге от него. Грэм снова посмотрел в зеркало — и не увидел себя. Ему стало страшно. Он коснулся зеркала, но не почувствовал холода, не увидел руки. Уилл беззвучно закричал и опустил взгляд вниз, на своё тело — его не было. Ганнибал развернулся на каблуках и пошёл к выходу из комнаты. Уилл снова закричал, уже зная, что толка не будет. Так и случилось._

_На пороге Лектер протянул к кому-то руку и прижал к себе. Словно специально для Уилла, он развернулся, и тот увидел человека в объятиях Ганнибала: это был он сам. Только другой: жёсткий взгляд, дорогой костюм, похожий на наряд Ганнибала, и сумасшедшая улыбка._

_Уилл не понимал, что происходит. Ужас окутал его с ног до головы, не давая вдохнуть. Внезапно второй Грэм поднял руку, до того момента не видимую Уиллу, и поднёс пальцы к губам Ганнибала. Рука была в крови, горячей, свежей крови — Уилла почувствовал её терпкий запах, пряный привкус, и его замутило, но он не понимал, как всё еще может что-то чувствовать. Лектер в это время бережно облизывал пальцы Уилла, с отчётливой похотью во взгляде прижимая его ближе к себе. Грэм отшатнулся от этой картины — и ударился спиной, которой у него уже не было, о зеркало.  
И провалился в темноту._

Он проснулся с так и не сорвавшимся с губ криком. В горле першило, словно он долгое время кричал шёпотом или спал с открытым ртом. Его трясло, футболка, мокрая от пота, прилипла к телу. Уилл сел на кровати, сжав края одеяла, которое всё еще было на нём. Тяжело дыша, он пытался понять, где находится. Выходило плохо. 

В приступе паники он хотел уже спрыгнуть с постели, чтобы включить свет, но внезапно его схватили чьи-то руки и прижали к сильному тёплому телу. От тела пахло цитрусовыми и тимьяном, а еще — спокойствием и доверием. Но Уилл всё равно попытался вырваться из дарующих защиту объятий. Однако этого ему не позволили.

— Уилл, очнись. Успокойся, ты не один, — донеслось до него словно издалека. Грэм потянулся к этому голосу: знакомому, ласковому, дорогому. — Я с тобой, слышишь? Мы всё еще в этом маленьком доме, тебе приснился кошмар, Уилл. Посмотри на меня.

Последние слова были сказаны властно, и он подчинился: перестал вырываться и позволил ладоням лечь на своё лицо. Сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел озабоченное лицо Ганнибала, который бережно гладил его виски большими пальцами. Чтобы осознать то, что произошло, Уиллу понадобилось несколько долгих и, по его мнению, позорных минут.

Поведя плечами и мотнув головой, он сбросил с себя руки Лектера и всё-таки вскочил с кровати. В голове было пусто, а потому — жутко. Грэм видел только жалость в глазах мужчины, но именно она была нужна ему в последнюю очередь. Ганнибал встал следом за ним, но Уилл покачал головой, не позволяя ему приближаться.

— Уилл…

— Не надо, Ганнибал. Не сейчас.

— Я могу помочь, поговори со мной. Что тебе снилось? Я не мог разбудить тебя.

— Н-нет, не сейчас. Я не хочу… Оставь меня в покое, — огрызнулся Уилл, медленно пятясь к входной двери. Ганнибал поджал губы и смотрел с укоризной, но не делал попыток приблизиться. Грубости он словно не слышал. Почувствовав спиной дверь, Уилл тотчас развернулся и вылетел на улицу. 

Громкий стук ознаменовал его поcтыдное бегство. Всё возвращалось на свои круги. 

Еще пару дней назад ему казалось, что всё изменилось. Он наконец-то видел будущее, в котором он был свободен и любим. Был счастлив. Даже будучи счастливо женатым на Молли, Уилл чувствовал, что однажды всё потеряет. Или он просто боялся этого, зная, к чему (к кому!) его так безумно тянет.   
Джек Кроуфорд больше не мог давить на него посредством его вечного чувства вины перед всем человечеством. Теперь же он просыпался с мыслями о том, как приятно быть свободным ото всех обещаний и обязанностей. Утром он открывал глаза и понимал, что его ночь снова была спокойной.

Но то, что произошло несколько минут назад, повергло Уилла в шок. Ему давно не было настолько страшно во сне. Он словно чувствовал, как теряет себя часть за частью, но совершенно не мог помешать этому. Однако еще страшнее было видеть себя со стороны в объятиях Ганнибала. _Такого_ себя. Уилл совершенно точно знал, что именно значит этот сон. Но боялся признаться в этом даже себе — не то что Ганнибалу.

Грэм так же знал, что стало катализатором этого кошмара, потому не хотел думать об этом. Их ужин, а точнее само главное блюдо возымели должный эффект. Плата была слишком высокой. Стоило ли вообще поднимать вопрос о ней? Уилл получил наказание за то, что снова предал себя, отказался от еще одной частицы прежнего Уилла Грэма ради убийцы и чудовища. Да, так было правильно, так и нужно было думать.

Только вот он даже в мыслях не мог назвать так Ганнибала.   
Убийца, да;   
маньяк, возможно;   
психопат, не уверен;   
но не чудовище, нет.

Последние кадры сна стояли перед глазами, и Уилл не мог заставить себя забыть их. Он сам, чужой, незнакомый, плавится в объятиях Ганнибала, который осторожно слизывает с его пальцев кровь, лаская их языком. Грэм помнил его взгляд, направленный на своего двойника. И стоило признаться хотя бы себе: он бы желал, чтобы Ганнибал смотрел на него именно так, а не с жалостью и тревогой, как несколько минут назад, сразу после его пробуждения.

Грэм понимал: он обуза для Лектера. Но не мог найти в себе силы отпустить его. Вся эта новая жизнь оказалась ему не под силу, но отказаться от глупой мечты было слишком тяжело — и вот результат. Уилл не знал, как посмотрит в глаза Ганнибалу, когда вернётся в дом. Да и стоило ли смотреть ему в глаза? Зачем? Чтобы увидеть разочарование и новую порцию жалости?

Грэм обхватил себя руками и замер, ощущая себя выпотрошенной рыбой. Он не был уверен, что рад тому, что остался жив в том бурлящем океане. Если бы не Ганнибал, всё было бы проще, понятнее, логичнее. 

Но лучше ли?

Уилл сидел на крыльце перед домиком и смотрел на убывающую луну. От неё уже оставался тонкий серебристый месяц. Она, как и он, каждый день отказывалась от самой себя, теряла себя по частям, чтобы в итоге стать невидимой, а потом — снова собрать себя новую, другую. Грэм заворожённо смотрел на небесную красавицу, скрытую тьмою и космической бесконечностью, и понимал, что они похожи. У него еще был шанс расстаться с собой прежним и стать другим, новым, лучшим. Но это могло случиться только с его собственного согласия. 

Он поёжился и провёл ладонями по плечам. В мокрой футболке было холодно. Уилл посмотрел по сторонам и понял, что сидит на крыльце уже довольно давно. Небо медленно серело и розовело. Он оглянулся на домик и заметил свет на кухне. «Даже здесь он проявляет свою чёртову тактичность: окно кухни выходит на другую сторону дома», — подумал Грэм, потянувшись и с глухим стоном поднимаясь на ноги. Ему следовало вернуться в дом и поговорить с Лектером.

Ганнибал, и правда, оказался на кухне. Он сидел за столом с двумя чашками кофе и ждал его. Когда Уилл вошёл, он поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Грэм пожал плечами и сел напротив, благодарно кивнув за пододвинутую к нему чашку.

— Уилл, я бы хотел… — начал Лектер, но тот его перебил, подняв руку и прося дать слово ему.

— Ганнибал, прошу, я объясню всё сам. — Уилл сжал чашку двумя руками, Ганнибал видел, как непросто ему было говорить после того, что произошло часом ранее.

— Сначала согрейся, ты пробыл на улице больше часа. Поверь, сейчас некогда болеть, Уилл, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и замолчал, давая понять, что совершенно не злится на него за грубость. Грэм поражённо смотрел на него, отчётливо понимая, что его начальные мысли были малодушным проявлением слабости и страха перемен.

— Мой сон… Я считаю, что он не имеет значения. 

— Ты можешь рассказать мне его или нет — это твоё право. Знай, что я всегда готов выслушать тебя. Просто скажи, ты уверен?

Их взгляды встретились, и Уиллу показалось, что всё вокруг заискрилось сотней разрядов. Этот вопрос вобрал в себя столько, что ему было даже страшно. От его решения зависело всё: их только зарождавшиеся, неокрепшие отношения, их будущее, их дальнейшие планы. Такая ответственность ужасала Грэма и в то же время опьяняла, делала его всемогущим. Он смотрел в глаза Ганнибала и видел невысказанные признания, неозвученные обещания, неисполненные мечты и ответы на еще не заданные вопросы. 

Уилл не мог оставить его. Не теперь, когда они прошли так много на пути друг к другу, когда он сам переступил через себя, чтобы измениться, чтобы постараться наконец стать счастливым. 

В школе Уилл очень любил уроки литературы и в отличие от своих одноклассников не гнушался читать «женские» романы вроде Джейн Остин или Шарлотты Бронте. Тогда, в юношеском возрасте, он никак не мог понять одну фразу: «Порой за счастье нужно бороться даже с самим собой»**. И теперь Уилл наконец понял то, что хотела сказать писательница. Только от него зависело, сможет ли он стать счастливым с Ганнибалом. А с этим уже можно было работать.

Грэм медленно поднялся и обошёл стол, подходя к Лектеру почти вплотную. Тот спокойно ждал, когда Уилл решится сказать или сделать то, что считал важным. Ганнибал не пытался перехватить инициативу — и Уилл был благодарен ему за это.

— Давай поедем в Лион вместе. 

— Я боюсь за тебя. Когда мы вместе, нас легче вычислить и поймать.

— Когда мы вместе, мы сильнее, чем по отдельности. Я тоже боюсь за тебя.

Ганнибал тихо вздохнул, на миг теряя самообладание, и Уилл отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смущать его. Подшучивание было не его коньком, во всяком случае — не с Ганнибалом. Через пару минут молчания Лектер кивнул и потянул его за руку к себе, выразив таким образом благодарность за его признание.

— Собирайся, нам стоит выехать до того, как сельчане пойдут на работу и снова обратят на нас внимание.

Уилл кивнул и пошёл в основную комнату, но на пороге обернулся и признался:

— Это место, и правда, похоже на то, что я придумывал в детстве, представляя себе свой собственный, настоящий дом, где я наконец стану собой и не буду белой вороной. Мне кажется, что я дома. 

— У нас будет дом, Уилл, я обещаю тебе. Ты не разочаруешься.

Грэм покачал головой и устало улыбнулся, приводя Лектера в замешательство.

— Мой дом там, где ты. Помни это в следующий раз, когда решишь рисковать собою, прикрывая меня.

Уилл скрылся в комнате. Оттуда послышались звуки расстёгиваемых молний на дорожных сумках и шорох вещей. Ганнибал еле заметно улыбнулся и отодвинул от себя чашку с остывшим кофе. Всё, чего он так боялся, случилось и принесло с собой то, о чём он не мог и мечтать. Уилл Грэм не переставал удивлять и восхищать его, и Ганнибал надеялся, что это будет продолжаться как можно дольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * О других приключениях рыцарей Круглого стола во главе с королем Артуром вы, дорогие читатели, можете почитать по следующим ссылкам.   
> http://bookz.ru/authors/grin-roland/04-74/1-04-74.html  
> http://mreadz.com/new/index.php?id=43417&pages=1
> 
> ** Цитата взята из романа Джейн Остин «Гордость и предубеждение».


	17. Кларисса. По остывшим следам

Кларисса несколько раз сильно зажмурилась, а потом еще и потёрла уставшие глаза, чтобы перечитать заметку и удостовериться, что крошечная зацепка ей не померещилась. Часы в углу экрана компьютера показывали половину третьего ночи, она ужасно устала и хотела спать — душевные и физические силы Клариссы были на исходе, — однако тоненький лучик надежды заставил её встрепенуться.

Старлинг снова прокрутила страничку с новостями вверх и принялась читать: в одном из выпусков французской газеты пятилетней давности упоминалось «загадочное и жестокое убийство», произошедшее в предместьях Лиона. Местная полиция не сумела раскрыть преступление своими силами и обратилась с официальным запросом в Центральное полицейское управление в Париже.

Убитый мужчина, белый, сорока трех лет, имя — Пьер Дюваль. Жил в собственном доме в пригороде Лиона вместе с супругой Элеонорой, и работал охранником на складе крупной фармацевтической корпорации. Из-за этого последнего обстоятельства, полиция не исключала версий убийства с целью подрыва репутации компании либо запугивания её работников. Предполагали также, что мсье Дюваль мог связаться с торговцами наркотиками и поставлять им сильнодействующие препараты, которые воровал на охраняемом складе. Сообщники не поделили прибыль — вот и жестокое убийство.

Собственно, из-за всей этой шумихи с медикаментами и возможной причастностью Дюваля к наркоторговле, а еще из-за зверского характера убийства, это дело и попало в газеты. Убитый не занимал никакого видного места в обществе, более того — в других статьях, которые удалось отыскать Клариссе, сообщалось, что Дюваль регулярно избивал свою жену и ссорился со всеми вокруг, как дома, так и на работе. 

По этой причине, основная версия полиции гласила, что Дюваля в порыве гнева убил кто-нибудь из оскорблённых им мужчин. Правда, подобная версия о вспышке гнева во время бурной ссоры не объясняла, зачем убийце понадобилось не просто перерезать жертве горло, но и вспарывать живот хирургически точным разрезом, который не смогли до конца испортить даже зубы животных-падальщиков. Большинство внутренних органов пропало, кровавые следы и ошмётки находили в радиусе трех миль от места преступления, поэтому никто не смог бы сказать с точностью, не прихватил ли убийца несколько трофеев.

Но Кларисса была практически уверена: прихватил.

Двигаясь по следу, она выяснила, что убийство Пьера Дюваля так и осталось нераскрытым, несмотря на объединенные усилия лионской и парижской полиции. Один постоянный читатель даже прислал в воскресную газету Лиона письмо, которое редакция сочла возможным опубликовать — в нем речь шла о том, что мсье Дюваль, чудовище, пьяница и наркоторговец, безусловно, заслужил такую кару, а его плачевная участь должна стать уроком и предостережением для всех тех, кто живёт за счет чужих страданий и сеет зло. 

Это тоже наводило на мысль о Ганнибале Лектере, считавшим себя едва ли не вершителем справедливости, наказывавшим тех, кто, по его мнению, заслуживал быть убитым и съеденным. Некоторые парижские издания, кстати, пытались связать жестокое убийство в Лионе с доктором Лектером, которого как раз в то время разыскивали по всей Европе, но их теории, как поняла Кларисса, не всегда уверенная в верности перевода, сделанного программой, не были восприняты всерьез. Возможно, широкой публике да и самим журналистам просто не хотелось думать, что знаменитый маньяк орудует у них под боком.

Теперь Старлинг почти не сомневалась, что она на верном пути. Она выписала в один из своих блокнотов имена и фамилии всех причастных к расследованию полицейских, упоминавшихся в газетах, и снова взялась за дело. Ей предстояло изучить еще сотни выпусков газет и постов на новостных форумах, но теперь она, по крайней мере, знала, на какие сообщения нужно обращать особое внимание.

С новыми силами, приободренная чашкой крепкого кофе, Кларисса набросилась на огромный массив информации, который предстояло изучить. К утру она просмотрела почти все публикации лионской и парижской прессы за тот год. 

Во многих статьях и заметках сообщалось о волне паники, накрывшей и столицу, и другие города после сообщения о возможном местопребывании Ганнибала Лектера в Европе, но никаких нераскрытых дел, схожих по почерку на работу беглого маньяка, ей обнаружить не удалось. Да, несколько раз во Франции появлялись убийцы-имитаторы, вдохновлённые преступлениями Лектера, либо пытавшиеся приписать ему совершённые ими убийства, но в обоих случаях полиция довольно скоро разоблачала настоящих преступников.   
Всплывали и нераскрытые дела с жестокими убийствами, но Кларисса интуитивно чувствовала: не то, такие жертвы не заинтересовали бы Ганнибала Лектера настолько, чтобы рискнуть своей свободой.

А расследование обстоятельств смерти Пьера Дюваля довольно скоро прекратилось — стоило иссякнуть общественному интересу, как дело просто замяли.

Когда она всё же оторвалась от компьютера и потёрла покрасневшие глаза, часы показывали семь утра, а вокруг компьютера на столе стояло несколько пустых и грязных чашек от кофе. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы пойти на занятия в Академию: Кларисса нуждалась хотя бы в нескольких часах сна и свободном времени для своего расследования, которое, наконец, сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Поэтому, она попросила заглянувших к ней с просьбой одолжить некоторые конспекты однокурсниц сообщить преподавателям о ее внезапном вирусном заболевании — благо, красные от недосыпа глаза и общий измождённый вид не давали усомниться в том, что Кларисса действительно подхватила грипп. 

Затем она позвонила Джеку и, поминутно кашляя и нарочно понижая голос до неразборчивого хрипа, объяснила, почему не сможет явиться в их отдел и помочь Дэну в его работе с архивными материалами. Шеф, как ей показалось, остался недоволен её вынужденным отсутствием, но пожелал скорейшего выздоровления и посоветовал в ближайшие пару дней хорошенько отдохнуть и набраться сил.

Кларисса забралась в постель и часа три проспала мертвым сном, а потом, проснувшись по выставленному будильнику и наскоро перекусив, снова взялась за работу. Ею овладели лихорадочное возбуждение, азарт охотника, выслеживающего добычу, поэтому она просматривала в два раза больше материалов, чем обычно, и всякий раз ей казалось, что она вот-вот добьется своей цели. Кларисса готова была поклясться, что Ганнибал Лектер был причастен к убийству Дюваля, но в первый день ей так и не удалось обнаружить никаких других следов преступника. 

Но ведь не мог же доктор Лектер появиться в тихом пригороде Лиона из ниоткуда! Бывал ли он в Париже? Или в Англии, где, со всей очевидностью, в тот период времени не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего? Но главное: куда он делся потом? Осел во Франции или отправился дальше? Есть ли у неё шанс отыскать этого человека, известного своей способностью скрываться от преследования полиции, по старым, полустёршимся следам, едва уловимым намекам?..

У Клариссы были одни вопросы и ни одного ответа. Это мучило её, но в то же время давало надежду на то, что она сможет разобраться. Ведь Джек Кроуфорд учил их, что самым главным в работе их отдела было правильно поставить вопросы. А это она уже сделала.

Отправляясь спать в середине ночи, Кларисса твёрдо приказала себе не отчаиваться только потому, что за первой зацепкой тотчас не последовала вторая. Она просто потянула за первую ниточку из запутанного клубка, который ей непременно удастся распутать и добраться-таки до Лектера. Она не могла отступить, только не теперь: Кларисса не имела права подвести Уилла Грэма, которому дала обещание найти и наказать его убийцу.   
Да и как вообще можно было бросить расследование, зная, что опаснейший маньяк и психопат, сущее чудовище, разгуливал на свободе и, вероятно, продолжал отнимать человеческие жизни? 

Это было как раз то, ради чего Кларисса пришла в ФБР, её призвание, в котором она была уверена: находить преступников, чтобы спасти как можно больше невинных жизней. И она верила, что всё получится; у неё обязательно получится выйти на след Ганнибала Лектера!

Ночью Клариссе снился Уилл Грэм. Он всё время отдалялся, как бы отчаянно она ни пыталась его догнать, как бы громко ни звала. А когда ей всё же удалось сжать в ладони его прохладные пальцы — Уилл неожиданно выскользнул, провалился в бушующий у них под ногами тёмный и враждебный океан…

Кларисса проснулась совершенно разбитая, с именем Уилла на губах.

***

Весь следующий день Кларисса посвятила поискам в интернете, увы, не давшим никакого результата.   
Она больше не нашла следов доктора Лектера во Франции и, раздосадованная, забросила поиски в Англии. 

Ей никак не удавалось просчитать путь, по которому мог двигаться Ганнибал в Европе — было слишком много вероятных мест назначения, слишком много аэропортов, вокзалов и транспортных развязок! Тогда она решила действовать от противного: ей не было известно, где именно в Европе появился Лектер, но она отлично знала, _откуда_ он прибыл. 

По словам криминалистов Прайса и Зеллера, Ганнибал, как и Уилл, был тяжело ранен в схватке с Драконом, а кроме того, должен был пережить падение со скалы в океан. Следовательно, он не мог уйти далеко от места своего поединка с Фрэнсисом Доллархайдом и Уиллом Грэмом. Конечно, существовала вероятность того, что доктор Лектер на время затаился где-нибудь, а потом уехал в Европу из другой части страны, но Кларисса в это не верила: в первые недели после трагедии, Джек и его люди перекрыли практически все пути сообщения и проверили буквально каждый камешек во всем штате Мэриленд.

Кларисса чувствовала, что нащупала новую ниточку и осторожно тянула за неё, постепенно распутывая собственные мысли.

Итак, Ганнибал Лектер должен был добраться до ближайшего аэропорта в кратчайшие сроки после случившегося на обрыве.   
Удалось бы ему добыть деньги и документы, чтобы, например, нанять частный самолет или купить билет на коммерческий рейс? Да, удалось бы. 

Кларисса сверилась с картой — вот оно! Международный аэропорт имени Маршалла в городе Аннаполис казался идеальным вариантом: от дома на скале до него можно было добраться даже пешком. К сожалению, на сайте аэропорта не указывалась информация о рейсах, совершённых из него пять лет назад, поэтому она решила съездить туда, чтобы лично опросить пилотов и диспетчеров. Возможно, если она узнала бы отправную точку пути, ей скорее удалось бы выяснить дальнейшие шаги Лектера. Поездку стоило назначить на ближайшее время…

От размышлений Клариссу отвлёк настойчивый стук в дверь. Совершенно уверенная, что это однокурсницы заглянули, чтобы узнать, как её самочувствие, девушка распахнула дверь, даже не спросив, кто там. И остолбенела, потому что на пороге стоял хмурый Дэниел Ричардсон.

— Эммм… Привет, Дэн, — пролепетала Кларисса, забыв добавить в голос хрипотцы. Кого она меньше всего ожидала увидеть, так это его. Было странно видеть приятеля (даже в мыслях она не позволила себе назвать его другом, чтобы не соблазняться его нарочитым вниманием и обманчивой помощью) после пусть и недолгого, но обидного перерыва в общении.

— Здравствуй, Кларисса. Можно войти? — напряжённо поинтересовался парень.

Она безмолвно кивнула и посторонилась, пропуская Дэниела внутрь. Старлинг внезапно остро осознала, что выглядит, должно быть, не лучшим образом: на ней мятые домашние штаны и растянутая старая футболка, а волосы не расчесаны и в полном беспорядке… Но Дэна, кажется, совсем не интересовал её неопрятный внешний вид — он прошёл к столу и присел на единственный стул, бросив внимательный взгляд на кипы бумаг и открытую в браузере компьютера вкладку с сайтом балтиморского аэропорта.

— Джек сказал, что ты подхватила грипп, — заметил он, повернувшись к Клариссе. Она почувствовала, как щёки тут же залил предательский румянец.

— Да, ну… Как видишь, это не совсем так. На самом деле, все не так уж серьезно… — Она опустила голову, чтобы длинные пряди закрыли её пылающее лицо. Дэн пришел проведать её, несмотря на их недавнюю размолвку, и Клариссе было мучительно стыдно за свой обман.

— Я так и думал. Но на всякий случай прихватил вот это. Держи. 

Он порылся в своем рюкзаке и протянул удивлённой Клариссе бумажный пакет. В нём обнаружилось с полдесятка апельсинов и пара краснобоких яблок, пачка травяного чая и упаковка её любимого песочного печенья (точно такого, как они вместе ели тогда, во время совместного расследования), и даже несколько пакетиков с порошками от простуды.   
Такая трогательная забота заставила Клариссу замереть на месте, глупо прижав пакет к груди. Она не знала, что сказать. Врать другу (всё-таки другу, да; Кларисса решительно вздёрнула подбородок, подчиняя свои мысли) не хотелось, а что именно нужно было сказать, чтобы не разозлить его вновь, она не представляла.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дэн тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно серьезно попросил:

— Кларисса, мы можем поговорить?

— Да. Да, конечно, — не раздумывая, согласилась она. Ей не хотелось надолго прерывать работу — а разговор, судя по мрачному лицу Дэниела, предстоял непростой, — но Кларисса просто не могла отказать ему в такой простой просьбе после проявленных в отношении неё заботы и внимания.

Уже догадываясь, о чём пойдет речь, она присела на кровать напротив Дэна, чинно сложив руки на коленях. Пакет с гостинцами Кларисса положила рядом с собой.

— Ты ведь затеяла весь этот фокус с болезнью для того, чтобы спокойно заняться поисками Ганнибала Лектера, верно? — прямо спросил Ричардсон, снова неодобрительно осматривая заваленный бумагами и картами Штатов и Европы письменный стол.

— Да, это так, — признала Кларисса, по привычке опустив голову, но тут же встрепенулась: — Но моё расследование принесло наконец результаты! Я просто не могу сейчас отвлекаться на что-то другое.

— Вот как? И что же ты выяснила? — невольно заинтересовался Дэниел, чуть подавшись вперед. В душе Клариссы даже мелькнула слабая надежда на то, что он, возможно, снова захочет помогать ей.

— Я обнаружила сведения об одном убийстве, которое произошло пять лет назад во Франции. Оно так и не было раскрыто, но почерк убийцы совпадает с почерком Лектера, — с готовностью поделилась Старлинг. 

Внимательно разглядывая нахмурившегося друга, она думала о том, как было бы здорово, если бы Дэн встал, повесил куртку на вешалку и вернулся к столу, потирая руки и задорно улыбаясь, как делал это перед началом каждого витка их общего расследования. Но он только хмурился и смотрел мимо, изучая фотографию Сан-Франциско, что висела на стене позади неё.  
Она ожидала расспросов о том, удалось ли ей найти и другие свидетельства пребывания доктора Лектера в Европе, но Дэн спросил совсем о другом:

— Полиция связывала то убийство с Лектером?

— Нет, но ты же знаешь, как в полиции любой страны мира умеют работать, спустя рукава, — фыркнула Кларисса, легкомысленно пожав плечами. — Иногда они бывают совершенно бесполезны.

— До того, как прийти в Бюро, Джон служил в полиции. И я бы не назвал его, или других моих знакомых полицейских «бесполезными». Даже твой драгоценный Уилл Грэм был полицейским до того, как стал профайлером, — довольно холодно возразил Дэниел. Кларисса поджала губы и опустила голову, признавая свою оплошность. — Значит, жертва была выставлена напоказ, в качестве насмешки? Или из тела были изъяты некоторые органы?

— Возможно, — осторожно, досадуя на этот неожиданный допрос, ответила девушка, раздумывая, как аккуратнее отвести Дэна от острых углов её маленькой победы. — Мужчину обнаружили не сразу, в лесу, и над телом успели потрудиться падальщики: большинство внутренних органов отсутствовали. Но на животе был точный надрез! И этот человек, Дюваль, он был настоящим негодяем! Избивал жену, оскорблял всех подряд и…

— Следовательно, врагов у него и без Ганнибала Лектера хватало? — перебил её Дэниел, неподкупно скрещивая руки на груди. Теперь он смотрел прямо на неё, и Старлинг пожалела, что еще пару минут назад желала зрительного контакта.

— Да, но я уверена, что это убийство было делом рук Лектера! — горячо возразила Кларисса, хватаясь за возможность убедить друга, пока он еще окончательно не изменил мнение. Дэн смотрел на неё снисходительно, почти насмешливо, но внимательно слушал. И она понадеялась на благополучный исход их разговора. — Всё сходится, понимаешь? И я думаю, что смогу найти и другие подобные случаи. Я предполагаю, что доктор Лектер отправился в Европу из Аннаполиса: там есть международный аэропорт, до которого можно относительно быстро добраться от того дома на скале, где произошла схватка с Драконом. Что думаешь об этом?

— Я думаю, что тебе пора это прекратить, — медленно проговорил Дэн, не сводя с девушки напряженного взгляда, и Кларисса вздрогнула, уловив в его голосе лёгкие разочарование и злость.  — Серьёзно, Кларисса, всё зашло слишком далеко.

— Но я была права! — возмутилась она, вскочив с места и нависнув над Ричардсоном, из-за чего ему пришлось откинуться на спинку стула, чтобы придать их позам благопристойный вид. Но Старлинг даже не заметила этого: она словно была одержима. И это испугало Дэна, заставив пожалеть о далёком теперь дне, когда он в сердцах обмолвился об Уилле Грэме и разбудил в спокойной и милой девушке маниакальную потребность доказывать то, чего не было. — Мне ведь удалось найти следы Лектера во Франции!

— Ты видишь в этом убийстве руку доктора Лектера потому, что хочешь её видеть. Кларисса, ты буквально одержима этим делом! — Дэн тоже повысил голос, строго глядя на неё снизу вверх и стараясь привести её в чувства. Это было совершенно непохоже на спокойного, покладистого Дэниела Ричардсона, которого знала Кларисса. Он замолчал на минуту, прикрыв глаза, чтобы быстрее справиться с собой, и продолжил — теперь в его глазах читалась неподдельная тревога:

— Я смотрю на тебя и словно вижу себя со стороны: я ведь точно так же часами изводил Джона и остальных своими теориями о Ганнибале Лектере или рассказами об Уилле Грэме. И теперь понимаю, насколько это было глупо и опасно. Ты должна остановиться, Кларисса, я говорю это ради твоего же блага. Умоляю, выбрось из головы это дело, пока не стало слишком поздно…

— Как ты можешь требовать от меня бросить всё именно сейчас? Если я тоже отступлю, убийство Уилла Грэма останется безнаказанным! Ты ведь знал его, восхищался им — и так спокойно предаёшь его память?! — теперь Старлинг всерьёз разозлилась, и даже мелькнувшая во взгляде Дэна острая обида не смогли её смягчить. Кларисса понимала, что больно ранит его подобными обвинениями, но не могла справиться с собственным разочарованием: она-то уже успела понадеяться, что они с Дэном снова будут расследовать это дело вместе, и ей станет хоть чуточку легче.

— И снова Уилл Грэм, — Дэниел покачал головой и горько усмехнулся, отворачиваясь на миг от Клариссы, чтобы она не видела его лица в этот миг. — Да, я знал его, более того — идеализировал. Однако, Уилл Грэм был обычным человеком: талантливым, смелым, беззаветно преданным своему делу, но всё-таки человеком. И этого человека уже не вернуть. А ты просто влюблена в него, и что бы я ни делал, как бы ни старался… 

Он безнадежно махнул рукой, отворачиваясь от Клариссы, потрясённой этой откровенной речью, почти признанием. Она растерянно смотрела на него, чуть отодвинувшись в сторону, и пыталась понять, к чему вёл друг. Дэн снова потянулся к своему рюкзаку. Выудив оттуда небольшую книгу, он протянул её девушке и резко поднялся с места, явно удерживая себя от того, чтобы так же резко покинуть её комнату.

— Знаешь, только здесь существуют рыцари в сияющих доспехах, отважные герои без страха и упрека. Уилл Грэм, каким бы гениальным он ни был, героем не был. И он мёртв, Кларисса. А я жив и беспокоюсь о тебе, — тихо, с явным усилием, проговорил Дэниел, после чего коротко кивнул и, не глядя на неё больше, направился к входной двери.

— Дэн, я… — начала было Кларисса, но запнулась, не зная, что лучше сказать или сделать. 

Она не была готова к тому, что Дэниел, оказывается, был к ней неравнодушен. Слыша постоянные смешки об их с Дэном отношениях от однокурсников и особенно однокурсниц, повально засматривавшихся на него, Старлинг воспринимала их спокойно, считая скорее ревностью, чем правдой. И, хотя неожиданное признание тронуло её, Кларисса всё равно не могла сделать то, чего он ждал от неё: отказаться от своего расследования и вернуться к прежней жизни, словно ничего и не было. 

Неужели, Дэниел был прав, и она действительно заочно влюбилась в человека, которого никогда не видела вживую, чей голос ей уже не было дано услышать даже через бездушные динамики? Неужели она, и правда, влюбилась в Уилла Грэма? И только поэтому прикладывала столько усилий для поимки его убийцы?..

Дэн, с надеждой обернувшийся на ее голос, тяжело вздохнул, когда понял, что его слова ничего не изменили. Он взялся за ручку двери и тихо, но ясно проговорил, будто прощался навсегда:

— Береги себя, Кларисса. Желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления… от чего бы то ни было.

Погружённая в свои мысли, совершенно сбитая с толку, девушка очнулась только от негромкого хлопка входной двери. Заперев её на замок, она наконец посмотрела на подаренную Дэном книгу, которую по-прежнему сжимала в руке — это был небольшой, но красивый томик изумрудно-зелёного цвета, с тиснённым золотым гербом на обложке и выведенным причудливой вязью названием: «Король Артур и рыцари Круглого стола». Дорогое, солидное издание старинных английских сказок — оставалось только гадать, где Дэниел вообще его раздобыл, но Кларисса не стала даже открывать книгу. 

Он что же, за маленькую её держал? Разумеется, она не считала Уилла Грэма прекрасным рыцарем из детских сказок!

Кларисса поскорее убрала и книгу, и принесённый Дэном пакет с глаз долой, взамен захватив со стола пару фотографий Уилла, которые она тайком стащила из архивной папки. Усевшись на кровати по-турецки, девушка принялась внимательно рассматривать запечатлённого на них мужчину. Она всегда с презрением относилась к тем своим однокурсницам, которые без конца крутились подле привлекательных молодых преподавателей, вроде Роудса, в надежде привлечь их внимание. Но теперь Кларисса вынуждена была признаться хотя бы самой себе, что, возможно, вела бы себя точно так же, будь она студенткой Уилла Грэма. Она говорила о нём с множеством людей, но никогда не затрагивала тему внешности — а Уилл, безусловно, был очень красивым мужчиной.

Дэниел оказался совершенно прав: она считала Грэма привлекательным. Кларисса рассматривала его тёмные вьющиеся волосы, наверняка, мягкие и теплые на ощупь, и умные, проницательные зелёные с примесью голубого глаза, и чуть приоткрытые губы, в рисунке которых ей виделось что-то трогательно уязвимое, и чувствовала, как её сердце заходится отчаянным стуком. 

Вот профайлер стоит на улице, чуть повернув голову так, что тени от ресниц делают его глаза более тёмными, нечитаемыми — в углу кадра заметна жёлтая полицейская лента, ограждающая место преступления, а Уилл, очевидно, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими на него образами, сжимает правой ладонью предплечье левой руки. Или вот вырезка из газеты, где-то раздобывшей снимок с совсем молодым Грэмом, должно быть, еще студенческих времен: его лицо, обрамленное длинными, практически доходящими до плеч, темными кудрями, кажется таким юным, чистым, словно нарисованным кистью талантливого художника, а не снятым на пленку фотоаппарата… И все же, на нем _уже_ лежит та тень чужих темных помыслов и страданий, которые Уилл был обречен невольно улавливать всю жизнь.

А вот случайно затесавшаяся между остальными совместная фотография Уилла и Ганнибала. Они стоят на одном из мест преступления, и оба касаются заградительной ленты, при этом глядя друг на друга и очевидно разговаривая без слов. Невдалеке, на заднем плане, виднеется Джек, явно недовольный паузой. Уилл открыто и прямо смотрит в глаза Ганнибалу, а тот еле заметно улыбается.

Кларисса, вздохнув, отбросила фотографию подальше от себя. Стоило признать, что ею владела глупая и беспочвенная ревность. Но она не могла понять, как такой специалист как Грэм мог просчитаться и не заметить сети, которую плёл для него Лектер. Было очевидно: Уилл был жертвой, которую никто не удосужился спасти. Ведь его выбор не мог пасть на Ганнибала. Грэм просто не мог быть таким, как его описывала Фредди Лаундс. Кларисса точно это знала. Она вновь разложила перед собой фотографии, задвинув еще дальше совместное фото «друзей».

Дэн, славный, неудачливый Дэн ошибался: вот он, её прекрасный, светлый рыцарь, погубленный безжалостным чудовищем! Нет, Кларисса просто не могла позволить Ганнибалу Лектеру уйти безнаказанным — он должен был заплатить за смерть Уилла Грэма.

***

День, выбранный Клариссой для поездки в Аннаполис, встретил её тяжёлыми свинцовыми тучами, затянувшими всё небо. Ветер, налетавший с океана, холодными порывами пробирался под одежду, заставляя Старлинг, спешившую на автобусную остановку, поплотнее запахивать на груди ворот слишком лёгкого пальто. Она подумала, что если так пойдёт и дальше, ей могли по-настоящему пригодиться все те лекарства и чай, которые Дэн принес ей накануне вечером.

Тут Кларисса решительно одёрнула себя, затолкав подальше всякие мысли о Дэниеле Ричардсоне. На самом деле, она вообще не представляла, как они смогут и дальше работать бок о бок в отделе Джека Кроуфорда. Что она скажет Дэну, когда впервые увидит его после своего мнимого гриппа? 

_«Прости, Дэн, ты замечательный парень, добрый и отзывчивый, но я влюблена в Уилла Грэма, которого больше нет. Давай останемся друзьями?»_

Нет-нет, это прозвучало бы просто ужасно! До того, как они с Дэниелом встретятся, ей стоило тщательно продумать каждое своё слово. Впрочем, если Джек каким-то образом узнает, что Кларисса продолжила своё самовольное расследование, несмотря на прямой запрет, её всё равно выгонят из отдела. Но, даже несмотря на очередную ссору с другом, Кларисса верила, что он не станет сдавать её боссу. Однако от этого на душе у неё становилось лишь хуже: начинало казаться, что она совершенно не достойна такой дружбы. Может быть, так и было. За довольно мрачными мыслями прошла половина пути до Аннаполиса.

Когда Кларисса наконец добралась до Международного аэропорта имени Маршалла ближе к полудню, внутри царил настоящий хаос: повсюду толпились сотни растерянных и раздражённых пассажиров, персонал сбивался с ног, пытаясь кое-как успокоить людей и привести в порядок весь этот бедлам, а диспетчеры постоянно сверялись с прогнозами погоды, то отменяя рейсы, то вновь добавляя их в расписание.

Это был крайне неудачный день для того, чтобы приставать к служащим аэропорта с расспросами: все были слишком заняты и озабочены надвигавшимся со стороны Атлантики штормовым фронтом и потому просто отмахивались от Клариссы. Она уже совсем было решила плюнуть на всё и попытать удачи в другой раз, когда на неё, неловко топчущуюся в углу диспетчерской рубки внезапно обратила внимание одна из находившихся там женщин. Немолодая, но по-прежнему симпатичная и улыбчивая блондинка, одетая в сине-белую форму служащих аэропорта. 

Она представилась Хизер Дженкинс, с восторгом рассмотрела её свидетельство стажёра ФБР и любезно предоставила безмерно благодарной Клариссе старые журналы регистрации полетов, пожертвовав ради этого своим обеденным перерывом. Та рьяно взялась листать полностью исписанные листы больших гроссбухов, отыскивая нужные ей даты.

— Возможно, я смогу вам помочь, если вы, мисс Старлинг, скажете, что именно хотите найти, — предложила Хизер, с любопытством рассматривая худенькую рыжеволосую девушку: она впервые видела агента ФБР, пусть и стажера. Кларисса оторвалась от одного из журналов и внимательно посмотрела на неё обдумывая ответ.

— Меня интересуют рейсы, совершённые из вашего аэропорта около пяти лет назад, — нерешительно сообщила она, разведя руками, как бы извиняясь за неточный запрос. — Я ищу одного конкретного человека, преступника, который, возможно, отправился отсюда в Европу коммерческим или частным рейсом. Как думаете, кто-нибудь из пилотов или экипажей, совершавших перелёты в то время, смог бы вспомнить этого человека, если я показала бы его фотографию?

— Ох, агент, это навряд ли, — посетовала женщина, качая головой и продолжая задумчиво рассматривать собеседницу. У неё был сын немного младше этой девушки, но совершенно бестолковый, хотя и безумно любимый. Хизер вздохнула, на секунд представив своего сына в роли агента ФБР, и тотчас вернулась в реальность, услышав деликатное покашливание Клариссы. — Если бы еще недавно, но пять лет назад! Здесь ведь ежедневно сотни пассажиров прибывают и отбывают — всего в голове не удержишь. А частники даже не всегда регистрируют у нас все свои полеты, хоть это и против правил. А какие рейсы вас интересуют?

— Совершённые вот в эти дни, — Кларисса подвинула к ней один из журналов и указала пальцем на даты, совпадающие по времени с предполагаемой гибелью Лектера и Грэма в морской пучине. — Я всё-таки поспрашиваю тех пилотов и стюардов, которые здесь указаны. Миссис Дженкинс, вы мне подскажете, кто из них сейчас на месте или где я могу их найти? Должно же быть хоть что-то необычное…

— Да ведь это как раз та неделя, когда пропал Чарли! — удивлённо воскликнула женщина, проводя указательным пальцем по ровному столбику дат и кусая губу от волнения.

— Какой еще Чарли? — немедленно насторожилась Старлинг: чутье подсказывало ей, что сейчас прозвучит очень важная информация.

Хизер подпёрла пухлой рукой подбородок и прикрыла глаза, вспоминая подробности. Теперь её лицо казалось печальным. Кларисса с интересом наблюдала за сменой эмоций на её лице.

— Чарльз Дэвис, он был пилотом маленького частного самолета. Хороший был мужчина, надёжный. До нас в армии отслужил — там и на пилота выучился, — Хизер открыла глаза и бросила взгляд на напряжённо ловившую каждое её слово Клариссу. — Помните, я говорила, что частники не всегда регистрируют у нас свои полеты? Это ведь как бывает: захочет какой-нибудь бизнесмен, или даже политик, свозить любовницу в Англию на уикэнд, но так, чтобы ни дома, ни на работе об этом не узнали, и предложит пилоту частного самолета дополнительную плату за то, чтобы он никому не сообщал об их полете. И многие соглашаются, если деньги хорошие, хотя я всегда их предупреждаю, что так делать нельзя. Во-первых, это нарушение и можно лишиться лицензии, а во-вторых, случись что во время перелета — мы и не узнаем, да и помочь не сможем, понимаете?

Кларисса кивнула, поощряя её продолжать свой рассказ. Её потрясывало от переполнявшего волнения. Хизер вздохнула и заговорила снова:

— Ну, вот что-то такое, видимо, сделал и Чарли, потому что никаких данных о его полете мы в диспетчерской не получали, а потом другие пилоты сказали, что он вроде как через Атлантику отправился. Два дня от него — ни слуху, ни духу, но мы не заволновались, потому что частников иногда сразу и на обратный путь нанимают. Значит, Чарли должен был дождаться пассажиров, чтобы доставить их сюда. И тут приходит нам вызов от англичан, из аэропорта города Портсмут: мол, у них уже два дня стоит самолет, зарегистрированный в штате Мэриленд, у нас то есть, а пилот так и не объявился. Мы, естественно, подняли тревогу, их сотрудники сообщили в полицию… А еще через день Чарли нашли мертвым, — тут её голос явственно дрогнул. И Кларисса качнулась в её сторону, желая не пропустить ничего.

— Что с ним случилось? — почему-то шепотом спросила она. Перед её мысленным взором проносились картины ужасных преступлений доктора Лектера, увиденные в архивных папках.

— Несчастный случай, — откликнулась Хизер, всё-таки утирая уголки глаз бумажной салфеткой. Кларисса еле заметно выдохнула и опустила голову, чтобы не смущать собеседницу. — По всей видимости, Чарли вместо того, чтобы сразу назад лететь, решил заглянуть в местный бар, ой, то есть, в паб — так они там говорят. Нам сказали, что в его крови обнаружили большую концентрацию алкоголя. А потом, выпив, бедный Чарли пошел вдоль пирса, — это ведь портовый город — потерял равновесие и упал. Он ударился головой об настил и свалился в воду. Правда, англичане сообщили, что умер Чарли еще до того, как ушёл под воду — удар был такой силы, что он скончался практически мгновенно. Хотя бы не мучился.

— И полиция не обнаружила в обстоятельствах его смерти ничего подозрительного? — уточнила Старлинг, заранее зная ответ. Всё, совершенно всё сходилось. Ей очень хотелось верить, но было и страшно: а вдруг она ошибалась и Дэн был прав?

— Нет, ничего, — пожала округлыми плечами Хизер. — У него из родных только тётка в Висконсине осталась — туда и отправили тело. Помню, мы собрались здесь, в комнате для персонала, и выпили за Чарли — сок и воду, разумеется, мы ведь на работе. А потом разошлись по своим местам — жизнь-то продолжается…

— Да, жизнь продолжается, — задумчиво повторила Кларисса и поднялась с места, благодарно глядя на собеседницу, заметно нервничавшую из-за плохих воспоминаний. — Большое спасибо, вы мне очень помогли.

— Правда? Что ж, я только рада, если так. Приятно было познакомиться с вами, агент Старлинг, — искренне откликнулась она, протягивая девушке руку на прощание. — Всего вам доброго!

— И вам, Хизер.

Оказавшись на улице, Кларисса с удовольствием подставила лицо свежему ветру. Мысли летели друг за другом слишком быстро, и ей приходилось хватать их буквально за хвост. 

Если убийство Пьера Дюваля, как справедливо указал Дэн, еще не доказывало присутствия Ганнибала Лектера в Европе, то теперь всё стало кристально ясно. Не было никакого смысла показывать другим пилотам или стюардам фотографию маньяка: единственный человек, который мог разглядеть его подробней, окончил свои дни в чужом городе, на побережье Англии. 

Впервые за много месяцев перед Клариссой вырисовывалась картина произошедшего пять лет назад: покончив с Доллархайдом и Уиллом Грэмом, Лектер пережил падение со скалы в океан, подлечил свои ранения и раздобыл деньги, а потом нанял пилота Чарльза Дэвиса, чтобы пересечь Атлантику. Оказавшись в Портсмуте, он покончил с Дэвисом, который мог опознать и выдать его — должно быть, пригласил в ближайший паб выпить за удачный полет, а потом прикончил захмелевшего, неспособного оказать сопротивление, мужчину одним точным ударом по голове и сбросил его в воду. Некоторое время спустя, Лектер оказался во Франции и совершил убийство Пьера Дюваля в пригороде Лиона.

Теперь, когда Кларисса окончательно убедилась в своей правоте, она не сомневалась: ей удастся выследить Лектера по другим совершённым им преступлениям. И тогда Чарли Дэвис, Уилл Грэм и другие, пока неизвестные ей жертвы жестокого убийцы, будут отомщены. 

Упрямо поджав губы и вздёрнув подбородок, Кларисса остановилась на автобусной остановке и обернулась, сосредоточенно глядя на здание аэропорта. Клубок медленно разматывался в её руках, и она совершенно точно не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом.


	18. Уилл и Ганнибал. Пражская жизнь. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!  
> Предлагаем вам отправиться на виртуальную экскурсию по Праге вместе с героями! Видеоряд для создания настроения и вхождения в атмосферу прекрасного сказочного города, где, кажется, каждый дом может нашептать несколько десятков захватывающих историй.  
> http://iloveprg.ru/praga-s-vysoty-ptichego-poleta-video/  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=65&v=4lS-tKKulA0

Ганнибалу и Уиллу понадобилось меньше часа, чтобы добраться до Международного аэропорта имени Сент-Экзюпери. Как и в Аннаполисе, Лектер уверенно повел Грэма за собой в самую гущу толпы отбывающих и прибывающих во Францию пассажиров — он умело избегал как излишне пристальных взглядов, так и объективов камер видеонаблюдения. Уилл шел за Ганнибалом, отставая всего на полшага. Его слегка потряхивало из-за прилива адреналина, но, несмотря на опасность, они без происшествий миновали огромное здание аэропорта и направились прямиком к самолёту, совершавшему коммерческий рейс из Лиона в Прагу.

Уилл подумал было, что Ганнибал возьмёт для них билеты в первый класс, где всегда меньше пассажиров, но тут же осознал свою ошибку: так они лишь привлекли бы к себе нежелательное внимание. И действительно, сдав багаж, они заняли два места в самом конце салона, и никто из пассажиров и стюардесс не заинтересовался ими. Двое мужчин, решивших совершить перелёт, — в этом не было ничего экстраординарного.

Ганнибал, правда, поднялся на борт в элегантной тёмно-серой шляпе, несколько скрывавшей его запоминающееся лицо, но снял её вместе с тёплым осенним пальто, стоило им добраться до своих кресел. Уилл, по собственному убеждению, не обладавший хоть сколько-нибудь примечательной внешностью, и вовсе обошёлся без головного убора или капюшона. Несмотря на уверенность, так и сквозившую сквозь равнодушное выражение лица Лектера, осторожно осматривавшего соседей по самолёту, Грэма слегка знобило из-за нервного перенапряжения, поэтому он предпочел оставить верхнюю одежду наброшенной на плечи. Он сидел, ссутулившись и опустив голову, боясь выдать себя даже случайным взглядом. 

— Всё в порядке, Уилл, — шепнул Ганнибал, наклонившись к самому его уху и мягко касаясь кончиками пальцев его виска, почти незаметно поглаживая, даря ощущение близости. Если он в чём-то и утвердился абсолютно за эти недели с Уиллом, так это в абсолютном воздействии своих прикосновений на спокойствие профайлера. — Никому здесь нет до нас дела — полиция, в Европе или в США, привыкла полагаться на охрану аэропорта и обслуживающий персонал, которые должны выявлять малейшую угрозу, и потому никто здесь не считает нужным смотреть по сторонам.

Уилл несмело поднял голову и быстро оглядел салон. 

Ганнибал говорил правду: стюардессы сновали туда-сюда по длинному проходу, рассаживая по местам последних пассажиров и помогая им разместить ручную кладь, а те, кто уже устроился с относительным комфортом, почти не интересовались остальными, кто находился вне пределов их физической досягаемости.   
Многие явно боялись предстоящего полёта и сидели, едва ли не зажмурившись, а некоторые, не отрываясь, смотрели на экраны своих телефонов и планшетов, спеша закончить чтение и переписку до того момента, когда стюардессы попросят выключить все электронные приборы во время взлёта.   
К тому же, это был ночной рейс, но они с Ганнибалом не стали включать освещение над своими креслами, а разглядеть их лица в полумраке в самом конце салона было весьма проблематично. 

Всё это немного успокоило Уилла, но окончательно он расслабился лишь тогда, когда их самолёт наконец оторвался от взлётной полосы и поднялся в тёмное небо, вновь давая ему, Уиллу, шанс на новую жизнь, в которую он до сих пор не мог окончательно поверить, даже несмотря на неспешное тихое дыхание Ганнибала рядом с собой.

Почти сразу на него накатила усталость, накопленная после полной кошмаров ночи — Уилл позволил себе привалиться к тёплому плечу Ганнибала, чтобы чуточку подремать. Лектер немного развернулся в кресле, удобнее устраивая его возле себя, и негромко вежливо попросил стюардессу, которая подошла к ним с обычным вопросом о возможных пожеланиях, принести ему плед и более не беспокоить их до конца полёта. Девушка понятливо кивнула и, выполнив его просьбу, тут же расторопно откатила тележку с напитками подальше. Многие пассажиры ночных рейсов предпочитали спать до прибытия на место назначения, так что в подобной просьбе не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Тем более время их полёта не превышало и двух часов.

Убедившись, что больше им с Уиллом не станут докучать, Ганнибал накинул клетчатый плед на ноги, прикрыв и чуть ноющий в месте ранения бок, и вновь склонился к своему спутнику, который с тихим нервным смешком отказался разделить с ним тепло шерстяной «клетки». Улыбнувшись незаметно для Уилла, он погладил его по плечу и подумал о том, насколько этот перелёт отличался от их бегства с Беделией, желавшей и боявшейся его одновременно. Грэм отзывался на каждое его прикосновение, чувственно реагировал на любые проявления близости, и от этого внутри Лектера крепло удивлявшее и устрашавшее даже его самого понимание: он был готов уничтожить каждого, кто захотел бы разлучить их в этот раз. Если раньше он был способен убить любого, переступившего дорогу только ему, то теперь ему было за что бороться, помимо собственных свободы и жизни.

Почувствовав напряжение Уилла и в последний раз удостоверившись в отсутствии слежки, Ганнибал принялся говорить: тихо, почти касаясь мягких вьющихся прядей на его макушке губами. 

Он говорил о том, что скоро они окажутся в прекрасной уютной Праге, которая обязательно очарует Уилла своим спокойствием и мягкой загадочностью, а потом, некоторое время спустя, оставят позади и Чехию, чтобы отправиться дальше — он, Ганнибал, покажет Уиллу весь мир.   
И однажды им больше не придётся скрываться: ищейки отстанут, собьются со следа, махнут на безнадёжные поиски рукой, потому что так всегда и бывает, — и тогда они будут совершенно свободны.   
Больше Уиллу не придётся прятаться от людей в каком-то захолустье и никогда больше не доведётся ему страдать от одиночества и страха. Он выбрал Ганнибала, и это значило всё. Это значило больше, чем можно выразить словами, — теперь они были вместе, и никогда больше не должны были расстаться…

Убаюканный, обласканный низким и мягким баритоном Ганнибала, согревшийся в исходившем от него тепле, Уилл вскоре заснул. Во сне он видел море, против обыкновения, не тёмное и штормовое, а совершенно спокойное и чистое, открытое во все стороны — просто бесконечная синь без конца и края, до самой линии горизонта. Он грелся в этих светлых, безопасных водах и знал, что может без опаски погрузиться так глубоко, как только захочется, и заплыть сколь угодно далеко — Уилл был здесь не один, за ним присматривали и оберегали.

***

Несколько часов спустя, их самолёт приземлился в огромном аэропорте имени Вацлава Гавела в Праге — впрочем, это название, слишком непривычное и труднопроизносимое, Уилл сразу же позабыл. Забрав свои вещи с багажной ленты, они с Ганнибалом взяли такси — в тёмном салоне автомобиля разглядеть их лица было не проще, чем в самолёте.

Первое впечатление от Праги оказалось каким-то смазанным и неясным. Уилл, всё еще сонный и разморённый, близоруко всматривался в окно автомобиля, но старинные улочки и площади мелькали перед его глазами слишком часто, а ярко освещённые современные постройки казались сплошными размытыми пятнами. Пришлось ему унять своё любопытство — по крайней мере, до утра. Ганнибал обещал решить его проблему с забытыми очками в ближайшее время, от него самого требовалось лишь указать характеристики линз.

Ганнибал заранее озаботился и поисками жилья для них — еще в Лионе, он подобрал подходящую квартиру в Новом Городе, а все формальности с владельцем и оплату аренды удалось совершить дистанционно, при помощи электронной почты и банковских переводов. Теперь им оставалось только сообщить водителю такси свой новый адрес. Даже ключ от квартиры хозяин, по просьбе Ганнибала, оставил для них у привратника — Лектер с легкостью убедил домовладельца, что не хочет беспокоить никого из соседей звонком среди ночи, впрочем, как и заставлять его самого дожидаться прибытия постояльцев.

Их квартира была в многоэтажном доме в Новом Городе. Еще в Лионе Ганнибал объяснил Уиллу, что так им будет удобно добираться до других районов Праги, которые они непременно захотят посетить: Старого Города, Вышеграда и прочих, — а кроме того, дом не просто был современным и комфортабельным, но мог похвастаться весьма удобными запасными входами-выходами, а это было очень кстати. Грэму тогда подумалось, что в иных обстоятельствах Лектер предпочел бы жить в одной из исторических частей Праги — в Старом Городе, например. Но в первую очередь приходилось думать о безопасности.

Наконец, они прибыли на место. Ганнибал взял их вещи, а Уилл направился к стойке привратника, чтобы забрать ключ от квартиры. Сонный пожилой мужчина едва скользнул по внутренне сжавшемуся Грэму и широкой спине остановившегося у лифта Ганнибала недовольным взглядом, и тут же, заранее предупреждённый владельцем, отдал ключи. Квартира находилась на одиннадцатом этаже, в самом конце коридора.

Оказавшись внутри, Уилл с интересом осмотрелся: как и говорил Ганнибал, это было современное, удобное жильё с большой кухней, оформленной в светлых тонах гостиной, ванной комнатой и единственной спальней. Это последнее открытие заставило Грэма на мгновение смутиться, но он тут же напомнил себе, что сам согласился спать с Лектером в одной постели еще в Париже. И до сих пор это решение шло ему только на пользу. Хорошо было знать, что рядом находился тот, кому под силу вырвать его из удушавших лап очередного ночного кошмара. К тому же, кровать здесь стояла довольно большая, и Уилл подумал, что ему больше не придётся опасаться, что он может ненароком толкнуть Ганнибала во сне. 

— Что скажешь, Уилл? — он чуть вздрогнул, когда Лектер совершенно неслышно подошёл к нему со спины и огладил ладонями плечи, помогая снять тяжёлое пальто.

— Здесь очень хорошо. Думаю, нам будет удобно в этой квартире, — откликнулся Уилл, откидывая голову назад, чтобы улыбнуться спутнику. Лектер вернул ему улыбку — так, словно комфорт и удовольствие Уилла стояли для него на первом месте. Тот же был уверен, что не заслуживает подобного внимания. Подняв их сумки, Уилл отнёс их в спальню, Ганнибал прошёл следом, на миг задержавшись на кухне, чтобы захватить стакан с водой.

— Чудесно. В таком случае, предлагаю сейчас отдохнуть после перелёта. Утром я куплю для нас продукты и всё самое необходимое, а разобрать свои вещи мы сможем и днём.

— А потом ты снова устроишь для меня ночную экскурсию по городу? — усмехнулся Грэм, присаживаясь на край постели и взъерошивая ладонью волосы. Он уже представлял тихую прогулку, похожую на ту ночную вылазку в Париже, когда они впервые поцеловались. Уилл много слышал о Праге, но никогда не был в ней — любопытство брало своё, на время перекрыв даже обеспокоенность их поисками.

— Возможно. Но я надеюсь, что скоро мы сможем выбираться на небольшие прогулки и днём — только сначала разведаем обстановку в городе, — ответил Лектер, возвращаясь в прихожую, чтобы повесить их верхнюю одежду в шкаф.

— Ты бывал в Праге прежде? — уточнил Уилл, подтягивая к себе одну из дорожных сумок, чтобы достать из неё домашнюю одежду.

— Да, но это было очень давно. В юности я объездил большую часть Европы, — Ганнибал вернулся в спальню и опустился в обитое светло-голубой тканью кресло, стоявшее напротив кровати. — Но я счастлив узнавать все эти города заново вместе с тобой, Уилл.

До чего непривычно было слышать такие вещи, знать, что кто-то настолько ценит его общество! Нет, конечно, Уилл был счастлив с Молли, но они редко говорили друг другу подобные слова — и напрасно, наверное. Их брак был построен на молчаливой поддержке, доверии и благодарности — поглощённые повседневной рутиной, они не всегда решались вот так, открыто и прямо, выражать свои чувства. Да и не такими они были людьми: оба — и Уилл, и Молли — были воспитаны в убеждении, что слова, в отличие от дела, мало что значат.

А они значили, да еще как! Каждый раз, когда Ганнибал говорил о том, как много значат для него их отношения, и смотрел этим ласкающим кожу взглядом, Уилл чувствовал, как в груди разливалось приятное щекочущее тепло, а губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку. Кажется, он столько не улыбался за всю сознательную жизнь. Это было сентиментально и, наверное, довольно глупо для взрослого мужчины, но он ничего не мог поделать со своей реакцией на нескрываемую нежность и заботу Ганнибала.

Кроме того, это было непередаваемо странно: ощущать все эти чувства, всё еще хорошо помня, как они играли в бесконечные «кошки-мышки», старались сделать больнее в отместку за собственную боль, пытались убить друг друга множество раз. Уилл понимал, что им предстояло разобраться со всем этим до того, как они переступят в новую жизнь окончательно, но пока не представлял, как можно было начать подобный разговор. Ворошить всё еще горящие где-то внутри угли обиды было страшно.

Сменив одежду на домашнюю и приготовив постель, они легли спать, когда на небе уже занималась первая слабая полоса зари. Уиллу показалось, что опять поворачиваться к Ганнибалу спиной, чтобы уснуть, будет неправильно, и он нарочно улёгся на другой бок — так, чтобы видеть в предрассветной серой дымке профиль мужчины, по обыкновению лежавшего на спине. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Уилла, Ганнибал повернул голову, а затем протянул руку, чтобы легонько огладить его лицо самыми кончиками пальцев. Грэм прикрыл глаза, подаваясь под прикосновение. Он нарушил уютную тишину спальни лишь для того, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, Уилл, — немедленно откликнулся Лектер. Еще несколько минут он рассматривал Грэма, прежде чем придвинуться чуть ближе, чтобы лучше чувствовать исходящее от него тепло и слышать ровное дыхание. Свою руку он опустил на лежавшую поверх покрывала ладонь Уилла.

***

Уилл проснулся вскоре после полудня и вначале никак не мог понять, где находится — сам того не осознавая, он успел привыкнуть к парижской квартире Ганнибала. У него не было возможности задуматься об этом в Лионе, а теперь оказалось, что он помнил, как именно ложились на потолок косые солнечные лучи и какие ароматы приносил с собой врывавшийся на широкий балкон-террасу ветер, и даже мягкое, плавное звучание чужого ему языка казалось на удивление привычным. Но Прага… Прага звучала иначе и пахла совсем по-другому, а повернув голову, Грэм увидел за окном только серую пелену дождя. Вздохнув, он выбрался из постели.

Ганнибал, очевидно, проснулся на несколько часов раньше и уже успел сходить в ближайший магазинчик за продуктами — Уилл заметил оставленное на спинке стула в гостиной мокрые пальто и шляпу. Обзавестись зонтиками они еще не успели.

Лектера он застал на кухне за приготовлением то ли позднего завтрака, то ли раннего обеда. Уиллу же есть не хотелось вовсе, — сказывалось нервное перенапряжение, связанное с бегством из Франции, — но отказываться было невежливо. Так что он заставил себя съесть хотя бы небольшую порцию омлета с травами и томатами и с радостью принял из рук Ганнибала большую кружку ароматного кофе.

Как оказалось, тот успел разведать обстановку в городе: здесь, в отличие от охваченного паникой Парижа, всё было относительно тихо. Разумеется, в Чехии также сообщали о возможном бегстве Ганнибала Лектера в Европу, но здесь эта новость не вызвала такого мощного резонанса. Хотя бы на время, они могли вздохнуть спокойно.

После еды они занялись обустройством на новом месте — нужно было разложить свои, пусть и нехитрые, пожитки и сделать это временное пристанище максимально удобным. Уилл опасался, что Ганнибал захочет поговорить о том, что случилось в предместьях Лиона, когда он, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в собственных действиях, согласился разделить с Лектером ужин, приготовленный из его новой жертвы. Или хуже того — случившееся могло выстроить перед ними новый барьер, и тогда их ждало выматывающее, тяжелое молчание…

Но Ганнибал чувствовал, что Уилл еще не готов обсуждать свой выбор, пусть и сделанный абсолютно добровольно и сознательно, а потому старался говорить на отвлечённые темы. И они говорили — об искусстве, о книгах и музыке, о путешествиях, которые Лектер совершал в прошлом. 

Это было неожиданно увлекательно и здорово — обсуждать что-то, никак не связанное ни с убийствами, ни с расследованиями этих убийств. Грэм не помнил, чтобы кто-то из его бывших коллег хоть раз банально поинтересовался о последней прочитанной им книге — кажется, в отделе Джека Кроуфорда его и за человека-то не считали. Ганнибал же слушал его рассуждения с неподдельным интересом, и Уилл осознал, как много они говорили в тот день, только почувствовав, что слегка осип. Но он ни капельки не жалел и даже не ощущал привычного дискомфорта, вызванного необходимостью действительно общаться с другим человеком, а не ограничиваться скупыми ответами исключительно по делу. Он был рад рассказать о том, что хотелось знать Ганнибалу.

Вечером мужчины отважились на небольшую прогулку. На улице по-прежнему держалась прохладная и пасмурная погода, то и дело крапал неприятный мелкий дождь, но это было им только на руку: чем меньше праздных прохожих, тем лучше. Ганнибал повёл Уилла к ближайшей достопримечательности — Вацлавской площади, расположенной в Новом Городе, совсем недалеко от их дома.

Вацлавская площадь, широкая, сияющая огнями десятков отелей, магазинов и кафе, казалась просто огромной. Людей здесь было не в пример больше, чем на прочих улицах — всё-таки, Вацлавская площадь считалась торговым и развлекательным центром Праги и неизбежно привлекала множество туристов. К счастью, всех их больше интересовали яркие витрины и свободные столики в уютных маленьких ресторанчиках, чем двое мужчин, неспешно обходящих площадь по периметру.

— Если всё будет в порядке, завтра постараемся посмотреть Старый Город, — предложил Ганнибал, пока Уилл, склонив голову набок, скептически рассматривал кричаще пёструю вывеску очередного модного магазина. — Думаю, Староместская площадь и Тынский храм должны понравиться тебе больше.

— Да нет, здесь тоже неплохо, — поспешно возразил Грэм, отводя глаза от чересчур вычурных одеяний на манекенах и обращая внимание на спутника. — Чересчур шумно и людно, пожалуй, но это место должно оставаться в памяти надолго. Конечно, я с радостью побродил бы и по Старому Городу, вот только…

— Что, Уилл? — переспросил Ганнибал, заметив его замешательство. Они как раз остановились возле выкрашенных в красный цвет деревянных лавочек, чтобы немного передохнуть.

— Тебе, и правда, интересно ходить со мной по всем этим туристическим маршрутам? Просто иногда мне кажется, что ты мог бы найти для себя более увлекательное или приятное занятие, но чувствуешь себя обязанным знакомить меня с очередным городом, в котором мы оказываемся. Я не хочу… обременять тебя сильнее, чем это необходимо, Ганнибал, — беспомощно признался Уилл, и уставился себе под ноги, по привычке скрывая взгляд. Откровенность, пусть и с Ганнибалом, всё еще давалась ему нелегко, и он действительно беспокоился из-за того, что его спутнику, возможно, не очень-то по душе роль персонального гида. В конце концов, Лектер сам говорил, что объездил практически всю Европу и даже больше.

— Уилл, — после недолгого молчания, мягко позвал Ганнибал и, дождавшись, пока тот поднимет голову, заговорил очень твердо и очень убедительно — так, как говорил когда-то на их сеансах в Балтиморе, вселяя в Уилла уверенность и спокойствие: — Поверь, ничто не доставляет мне большего удовольствия, чем возможность показать тебе мир, дать то, чего ты был лишен прежде. Я не жалею тебя и не пытаюсь облагодетельствовать — мне действительно нравится это. Лучшего спутника по странствиям нельзя и пожелать.

— А как же Беделия? — вырвалось у Уилла прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Он тут же возненавидел себя за это глупое, жалкое проявление слабости, своей неприязни к этой женщине, но Ганнибал только коротко и необидно фыркнул.

— Боюсь, из неё даже замены достойной не вышло бы. Особенно теперь.

— Что это значит? — спросил Грэм, внезапно почувствовав, как по спине пробежал неясный холодок. Он до того сосредоточился на сохранявшем невозмутимое выражение лица Ганнибале, что всё окружавшее их: блики света, гомон и смех прохожих, музыка из кафе — перестали существовать для него.

— Здесь не самое подходящее место для подобного разговора, — заметил Лектер, скользя взглядом по яркой вечерней площади и намеренно не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Напряжение медленно растекалось по сосудам, заполняя их собой вместо крови. Грэм повёл плечами, стараясь сбросить морок, но это было не так просто. — Но если ты не хочешь продолжать прогулку, мы могли бы вернуться домой…

— Да, да. Давай вернёмся назад, — поспешно согласился Уилл, которого терзали самые недобрые предчувствия. 

Неужели, Ганнибал успел что-то сделать с Беделией еще до их отъезда из Балтимора? Но как ему это удалось, если они не расставались ни на минуту с тех пор, как упали со скалы? Более того — значило ли это, что у Ганнибала вновь появились секреты от него, хотя они решили быть честными друг с другом? В таком случае, возможно, до убийства того мужчины в предместье Лиона были и другие жертвы, не считая пилота самолёта…

Уиллу показалось, что обратный путь занял вдвое больше времени, чем их приятная, лёгкая прогулка до Вацлавской площади, во время которой Ганнибал рассказывал ему о прошлом Старого и Нового Городов. Ему то и дело приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не ускорять шаг. Лектер же выглядел совершенно спокойным и отстранённым, будто причина, по которой они возвращались в квартиру так скоро, была не в новых тайнах, клубившихся вокруг них из-за него.

Стоило им переступить порог квартиры, как Грэм, даже не сняв обуви и пальто, снова требовательно повторил свой вопрос:

— Так что случилось с Беделией, Ганнибал? Ты каким-то образом успел к ней наведаться до нашего отъезда в Европу?

Мужчина не ответил. Сначала он аккуратно снял с себя пальто и шляпу, затем разулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Уилла. Это было похоже на некую дрессировку, какую проводил со своими лохматыми подопечными сам Грэм. Тот раздражённо выдохнул, но последовал его примеру, сообразив, что говорить вот так, стоя в прихожей, Лектер не станет. И действительно — он ответил на вопрос Грэма только после того, как они оба прошли в гостиную, где Ганнибал опустился на диван, а сам Уилл остался стоять напротив него, напряженный и взвинченный.

— Ганнибал?

— Разумеется, нет, Уилл, — как бы я смог попасть к Беделии за те пару дней, что мы провели в Балтиморе после падения? И потом, я был серьезно ранен, — мягко напомнил Ганнибал.

Это слегка отрезвило его собеседника и даже немного устыдило: всё-таки виноватым в утяжелении их ран был он. И правда, даже появись у Лектера время и возможность добраться до дома доктора Дю Морье, он — да они оба — всё равно были слишком слабы после большой кровопотери и держались на ногах только благодаря ежедневной дозе обезболивающих и крововосстанавливающих! Но ведь что-то же случилось — а иначе с чего было Ганнибалу говорить ту странную фразу?

— Однако я кое-что передал Беделии с одним старым другом, — ответил Лектер на немой вопрос Уилла и откинулся на спинку дивана, предоставив ему самому продолжить фразу.

— Старый друг? О ком ты… — начал было Уилл, но тут же догадался сам: — Чийо.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Ганнибал, с прищуром рассматривая его напряжённое лицо. В другой ситуации Уилл бы скорее всего отвернулся, избегая такого пристального внимания, но сейчас ему было слишком важно смотреть в глаза собеседника.

— Что ты передал Беделии?

— Небольшой привет. И замечательный рецепт мяса, запечённого в глине. — Ганнибал не сводил с побледневшего Уилла внимательного, острого взгляда. И внезапно тому показалось, что под ним зашатался пол.

— Она… она убила?.. — с трудом прохрипел Грэм, облизав пересохшие губы.

— Не думаю, — Лектер небрежно пожал плечами, словно они говорили о бытовых проблемах вроде капающего крана или сбое в системе отопления. — Чийо больше не станет убивать для меня. Она и так оказала мне большую и, как я обещал, последнюю услугу, навестив Беделию. К тому же, в рецепте речь шла только об одном окороке — вряд ли доктор Дю Морье лишилась обеих ног.

— Но почему? Я не понимаю, Ганнибал! — воскликнул Уилл и наконец сорвался с места, меряя нервными шагами гостиную.

— У нас с Беделией Дю Морье были свои счеты, и она знала, на что шла, знала так же, что этот день однажды настанет, — Ганнибал поднялся с дивана и ухватил мечущегося по комнате Грэма за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе. Уилл покорно замер и позволил Ганнибалу очертить чуткими пальцами свои лицо и шею. Ему стоило испугаться, отдалиться, но в их отношениях всегда было чересчур много вывернутого наизнанку понимания и принятия. Они оба диссонировали с окружавшим их миром, но консонировали друг с другом. Потому он лишь сильнее прижался к Ганнибалу, чувствуя, как ледяное спокойствие того рассыпается вдребезги под натиском убыстрявшегося пульса.

— Ты рассказал бы мне? Если бы я не упомянул Беделию сегодня, ты рассказал бы мне сам? — тихо спросил Уилл, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу постепенно расслабляясь в его объятиях.

— Да, если бы понимал, насколько сильно она тебя беспокоит, — так же негромко откликнулся Лектер и взял его безвольную ладонь в свою руку, чтобы поднести её к лицу и осторожно коснуться губами. — Но твоё беспокойство совершенно напрасно — эта женщина не значит и никогда не значила для меня ровным счетом ничего. Я попробовал заменить тебя — и эта попытка обернулась адом для нас обоих. Ты — единственный, кто интересовал и интересует меня в любом из смыслов. Она существует, но это ничем тебе не грозит, Уилл.

Уилл прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как Ганнибал продолжил целовать его ладонь и запястье, а потом внезапно осознал, что испытывает облегчение. Оно накатывало обжигающими волнами, согревая всё внутри, растворяя его потаённые страхи, о которых он и не подозревал до этой минуты. Это заставило его вздрогнуть и вновь взглянуть на Лектера — теперь почти испуганно.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? — Ганнибал смотрел на него испытующе и, казалось, заранее знал ответ.

— Облегчение. Возможно, превосходство. И отвращение к самому себе, — честно признался Уилл и шагнул еще ближе, прижимаясь лбом к крепкому плечу Ганнибала, спасаясь от поднимавшегося в душе страшного чувства вины за то, что он, оказывается, хотел услышать нечто подобное, хотел узнать, что Беделия Дю Морье больше никогда не сможет претендовать на внимание Ганнибала. Это было мерзко. И страшно. Уилл боялся самого себя.

— Это нормально, — проговорил Ганнибал в его макушку, обхватывая его руками и прижимая к себе. — Ты не знаешь себя настоящего.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — глухо откликнулся Грэм, не спеша отстраняться, но тот не согласился с ним:

— Ты еще найдешь себя. Я помогу тебе увидеть себя таким, каков ты есть на самом деле.

— А каким видишь меня ты? Сейчас, в эту минуту? — неожиданно поинтересовался Уилл, всё-таки поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть собеседнику в лицо. В глазах Ганнибала он увидел искреннее восхищение.

— Ты прекрасен, Уилл.

Ганнибал склонился, легко касаясь его губ, и Уилл ответил на поцелуй, не имея ни малейшего желания противиться их взаимному притяжению. Возможно, Ганнибал был прав, и Уилл действительно не знал самого себя? И он настоящий имел право вот так долго, почти отчаянно целоваться с этим мужчиной, едва узнав о его очередном страшном преступлении? Ведь Уилл на самом деле не испытывал сожалений о том, что случилось с Беделией — разве что, снисходительную жалость, какую мог бы позволить себе победитель.

Той ночью, засыпая в объятиях Ганнибала, Уилл не видел кошмаров о беспомощной женщине, с которой, наконец, поквиталось её прошлое. Наверное, кошмары просто не осмелились явиться, ведь его покой охранял лучший охотник из всех, кого он знал.


	19. Уилл и Ганнибал. Пражская жизнь. Часть 2

Первые дни в чешской столице можно было описать как «воскресение». Страхи быть пойманными, раскрытыми или уличёнными во лжи медленно сходили на нет. Обеспокоенность и постоянное ожидание опасности никуда не ушли, но давали возможность наслаждаться тем, что было у Уилла и Ганнибала в данный момент.

История Беделии более не поднималась в разговорах — оба решили, что эта тема исчерпала себя. Указывать Ганнибалу на бессердечность или кровожадность было, по меньшей мере, глупо, а Уилл никогда не был глупцом. Но, если бы он даже допустил возможность каких-либо обвинений в его адрес, то тогда ему самому пришлось бы обвинить и себя тоже. Как минимум, в жестокости и малодушном облегчении. А Грэму совершенно этого не хотелось.

Уилл и Ганнибал много разговаривали и даже шутили, постепенно окончательно привыкая к обществу друг друга. Медленно тончайшее напряжение, всё еще порою сковывавшее их обоих при нарушении границ личного пространства, отступало, создавая прочную канву для дальнейшего развития отношений.

Касания стали постоянными и более продолжительными, а поцелуи редко могли застать врасплох. Иногда инициативу проявлял и Уилл, открывая нового себя, который искренне наслаждался ласками другого мужчины. У Грэма никогда не возникало мыслей о запрете подобных контактов даже в самом начале их странного романа — в мыслях он уже давно допускал это слово для обозначения того, что происходило между ним и Лектером. Он не страдал от кризиса самоидентификации, не ставил себе рамок, а потому ему было намного легче принимать то, что разгоралось между ними всё сильнее с каждым тактильным контактом.

Ганнибал так же не был подвержен внутренним копаниям по поводу своей ориентации. Он откровенно заявил о своём интересе к Уиллу с самого начала, прозрачно обозначив рамки того, что хотел бы видеть между ними. А уж его слова об их общем доме — пусть пока в неопределённом будущем — не оставляли места сомнениям и недомолвкам.

Они откровенно наслаждались тихой близостью, покоем и ожиданием того, что вот-вот должно было случиться между ними. Оба чувствовали, что почти готовы к следующему этапу их непростых отношений. Но для начала нужно было убедиться, что все обиды и недопонимание остались позади. А главного разговора всё еще не произошло. Ганнибал чувствовал, что не стоит давить на Уилла, а тот не мог решиться начать непростую беседу.

Утренние завтраки за чашками крепкого ароматного кофе и свежими багетами или трдельниками (1), купленными в кофейне в квартале от их дома, закладывали основу дня. Ганнибал как всегда притязательно выбирал самую румяную и ароматную сдобу, и вся квартира еще долго пахла жжёным сахаром и корицей, словно на дворе стояли холодные декабрьские дни — предвестники Рождества.

К концу первой недели пребывания в Праге Ганнибал предложил Уиллу, проснувшемуся раньше него, прогуляться по утреннему городу вместе. Неспешные шаги по тихой улице, разнообразные запахи выпечки, старинных каменных зданий и самой Праги, пропитанной тайной, легко пробуждали ото сна и заставляли отвлекаться от проблем. Это стало своеобразной традицией, изменять которой не хотел ни один из них.

Лектер легко мог приготовить трдельники или любые другие мучные изделия и сам, но была в этом какая-то повседневная магия, то, чего он никогда не чувствовал ранее: делить радость от наслаждения запахами и предвкушением удовольствия с кем-то, кто был готов принять это. Ганнибал с удовольствием, скрытым под вежливым спокойствием и лёгкой надменностью, наблюдал за впитывавшем покой и уверенность Уиллом.

На второй день в Праге Лектер, как и обещал, приобрёл для Грэма очки, из перфекционизма, свойственного лишь ему, захватив не только несколько пар с разными линзами, близкими друг другу по характеристикам, но еще и их двойники с другими оправами, чтобы выбрать те, что подходили Уиллу лучше всего. Огорошенный этим простым проявлением заботы, профайлер на некоторое время погрузился в так хорошо знакомый психиатру ступор, и тому пришлось выводить его из оцепенения обыкновенными касаниями к запястьям. Выбрав две пары идеально подошедших ему очков, Уилл еще долго смущался и так или иначе благодарил Ганнибала за помощь и внимание, что чрезвычайно смешило внешне спокойного Лектера.

Каждое утро они обходили еще один маленький «квадрат», по-прежнему опасаясь гулять по городу днём, и непременно заходили в конце своего пути в кофейню, принимая от улыбчивой девушки-кондитера бумажный пакетик со свежей выпечкой, дурманящей ароматами корицы, ванили, мускатного ореха и сливок. На них никто не обращал особого внимания: двое мужчин, гулявших по городу, не задевали ни одного жителя или гостя Праги. Ганнибал надевал шляпу, Уилл приподнимал воротник пальто, чтобы скрыть всё еще слишком заметный порез на щеке — и они спокойно совершали свою ежедневную прогулку.

Дома Ганнибал варил для них кофе разных сортов и учил Уилла выбирать, какие именно зёрна следует использовать для того или иного вкуса и вида кофе. Грэму нравилось слушать спокойный голос Лектера, увлечённого тем, что он рассказывал, а тому было приятно доверить ему секреты, которые он долгие годы бережно хранил в своей памяти.

Иногда они готовили обеды вместе — всегда из продуктов, которые выбирали с утра на базаре неподалёку от дома и в небольшой бакалейной лавке около кофейни. Разговор о последнем ужине в предместье Лиона витал в воздухе, но всё еще не мог материализоваться в полноценное выяснение отношений.   
Во время подготовки ингредиентов Ганнибал мог спокойно встать за спину Уилла и показать, как именно нужно резать тот или иной продукт или отбивать мясо. Ладони касались предплечий, запястий, пальцев — и Грэм внезапно расслаблялся вместо того, чтобы напрячься из-за «явной опасности», окутывавшей его сзади. Лектер незаметно улыбался и кивал, наслаждаясь его доверием как дорогим вином, упиваясь им, впитывая в себя аромат.

Вечерами они ужинали в маленьких кафе, которые были разбросаны по всему городу в огромном количестве. Никогда не бывали в одном два раза — так было спокойнее Уиллу. Ганнибал, считая это мелочью, не спорил, лишь хмыкал, слыша его недовольное, слишком частое дыхание. После ужина они еще немного гуляли по городу, залитому неярким светом фонарей и луны, которая всё так же напоминала профайлеру его самого.

К концу второй недели Уилл мог похвастаться внушительным списком достопримечательностей, которые он посетил в Праге. Ганнибал с интересом наблюдал за его попытками казаться безучастным, когда они выбирали новое место для прогулки. Грэму казалось, что удивляться и восторгаться красотами города под стать молодым девушкам, а уж никак не мужчинам его возраста.

Однако Прага покоряла с первых шагов. Мощёные мостовые и старинные дома, восхитительные замки и волшебной красоты астрономические часы, запах старины и проезжающие по улицам навороченные мотоциклы — всё привлекало внимание Уилла, заставляя иногда засматриваться на очередное произведение зодчества или прикрывать глаза при улавливании восхитительных запахов из маленьких ресторанчиков.

Первой утренней прогулкой для них стал холм Петржин и фуникулёр, с которого было видно половину города. Красота этого города всё больше завораживала Уилла, но Парк роз и зеркальный лабиринт Блудиште (2) стали настоящим откровением для профайлера. Уилл никогда не любил зеркала, но здесь они соединялись в место, где любое «я», как бы ни было оно мало или велико, одинаково увеличивалось или уменьшалось, оставляя лишь человека, с его достоинствами и недостатками.

Следующими достопримечательностями, заслуженно занявшими место в памяти профайлера, стали для них Карлов мост и Староместская площадь (3) с городской ратушей и всемирно известными Пражскими курантами (4). В тот вечер в Праге стояла тихая безветренная погода. По улицам бродили парочки, семьи с детьми, и Ганнибал с Уиллом легко затерялись среди них. Они шли очень близко друг к другу, часто сталкиваясь руками и плечами, Лектер рассказывал об истории ратуши и знаменитых часов, о королеве Ютте Тюрингской, Карле IV и Петере Парлере, о символизме в дате закладки Карлова моста и трёх временных измерениях на Пражских часах.

Медленным шагом они добрели от моста с его фигурами и сумасшедшей энергетикой до Староместской площади и застыли у здания ратуши. Уилл внимательно изучал мощное каменное строение и потрясающей красоты часовое чудо, что многие века радовало своим видом и секретами горожан и гостей Праги. Ганнибал увлечённо рассматривал самого Уилла, впитывая в себя его восторг и оживление, как губка. Они так долго скрывали свои истинные чувства и эмоции под масками апатии, недовольства и отстранённости, что любая живая реакция на внешний мир была необычайно ценна и долгожданна.

На них внезапно пошла целая группа под предводительством экскурсовода, и мужчины были вынуждены отойти к краю площади. Присев на скамейку, Лектер положил ладонь на предплечье Грэма и, оторвав его от созерцания разноцветных платьев, костюмов и шляпок туристов, обратил внимание на себя.

— Оглянись, Уилл, эта площадь раньше была самым крупным рынком в Чехии. Здесь проводились также королевские коронации и казни. И до сих пор она считается одним из главных мест Праги.

Уилл осмотрелся по совету Ганнибала, разглядывая разношёрстную толпу, старинные дома, щербатую площадь, восхитительный механизм часов. Будучи в некотором смысле механиком, профайлер не мог не удивляться тому, как эти куранты работали столько лет да еще и с таким довеском в виде фигурок.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как ладонь Лектера передвинулась по руке вверх и в конце концов легла у основания шеи, чуть прижав сонную артерию. Страха не было — как не было и паники. Это можно было бы назвать странным, но если в чём-то Уилл и был теперь уверен, так это в том, что Ганнибал никогда более не причинит ему вреда, во всяком случае, умышленно. И он был прав: пальцы психиатра мягко скользили по шее и ключице, легко проникая под ворот расстёгнутой на несколько пуговиц рубашки, лаская и дразня.

Уилл не выдержал и потянулся к нему всем телом — это было откровенное приглашение. Одна его рука легла на плечо Ганнибала, другая — на его щёку. Губы Грэма еле заметно прошлись по острой скуле и накрыли губы Лектера. Тот вздохнул и притянул его к себе окончательно. Уилл целовал страстно, решительно, будто это было его признанием, его обещанием, и Ганнибал отвечал ему тем же, то и дело еле заметно кусая его губы и зализывая места укусов.

Подобного не должно было произойти в людном месте и на виду у тысячи туристов и жителей города. Но Уиллу надоело прятаться от людей, а Ганнибал получал истинное удовольствие от своей игры с полицией в «кошки-мышки». Подобное раскрытие ничуть не пугало его, так как за проведённые в Праге дни Лектер понял одно: полиция здесь занимается сугубо городскими делами, — а на весь остальной мир ему было глубоко плевать!

***

Следующее утро встретило их хмурым, усталым небом, затянутым серыми тучами, и мелким моросящим дождем, ближе к полудню превратившимся в настоящий ливень. Не имея возможности совершить одну из тех коротких прогулок, к которым оба успели привыкнуть, Ганнибал и Уилл провели дома большую часть дня, иногда занимая друг друга разговорами на самые разные темы. Тем не менее, что-то давило на Грэма с самого пробуждения — то ли неприятный сон, то ли дурное предчувствие. Ганнибал, который не мог не заметить его мрачного настроения, деликатно не настаивал на общении, зная, что Уилл поговорит с ним и сам, когда будет готов.

После обеда поднявшийся сильный ветер сумел разогнать накрывшую город облачную пелену. Стоя у большого окна в гостиной, Грэм смотрел на панораму Праги — посвежевшей, умытой обильным дождём и сверкающей в первых за день робких лучах послеполуденного солнца. Старинные каменные улочки и сияющие стеклянными боками новостройки выглядели восхитительно, но Уилл оставался хмурым. 

Дождливая погода неизбежно ассоциировалась у него с тоскливым одиночеством — ливни превращали все подъезды к его прежнему жилищу в балтиморской глуши в сплошное бездорожье, буквально отрезая Грэма от всего мира.

С дождем к нему чаще приходили ночные кошмары. Ныли старые раны — на теле и в душе.

В дождливый вечер умерла Эббигейл, а сам Уилл чудом не истёк кровью на кухонном полу роскошного дома Ганнибала…

Поймав себя на последней мысли, больно кольнувшей сердце, Уилл отчаянно замотал головой, едва не сбросив на пол очки.   
Нет, нет! Нельзя думать об этом, нельзя вспоминать сейчас несчастную Эбби! Не теперь, когда они с Ганнибалом достигли большего, чем когда-либо прежде, взаимного доверия и принятия; не в этом городе, где они с каждым часом сближались всё сильнее. 

Но в глубине души профайлер понимал: раз возникнув, мысли об Эббигейл и той ночи, когда её жизнь так трагически оборвалась, не исчезнут просто так. Прошлое редко оставляло Уилла Грэма в покое.

Он отчаянно старался не подать виду, не закрываться от Ганнибала так внезапно и беспричинно. Нечестно было бы собственноручно выстроить между ними очередной барьер после того, как они сумели преодолеть столько старых разногласий и обид. Уилл действительно не мог теперь винить Ганнибала в том, что случилось с бедной девушкой — во всяком случае, не мог винить его больше, чем самого себя. И он не хотел снова погружаться в эту болезненную для них обоих тему — вероятно, было бы лучше просто сделать вид, что его ничто не тревожило…

И всё же, несмотря на все усилия Грэма, обед и краткая прогулка по ближайшему парку выдались не такие, как обычно. Уилл, сам того не замечая, оставался отстранённым и тихим — образ Эббигейл, хоть он и не преследовал его здесь, как когда-то во Флоренции, тем не менее, не шёл у него из головы.

Ганнибал долгое время не предпринимал никаких попыток поговорить с Уиллом о том, что его беспокоит. Но вечером, когда дождь снова мерно забарабанил по окнам, а напряжение мужчины стало еще ощутимей, Ганнибал счёл, что дальше молчать было невозможно. Он опустился на диван рядом с по-прежнему задумчивым Уиллом и, дождавшись, когда тот обратил на него внимание, мягко поинтересовался:

— В чем дело, Уилл? Что тебя тревожит?

Тот едва заметно дёрнулся назад, словно ждал и боялся этого вопроса одновременно, а теперь хотел уйти от него даже физически. Но тут же взял себя в руки, хотя напряжение всё равно затаилось в уголках его рта и хмурых морщинах на лбу.

— С чего ты взял, что меня что-то тревожит? Все в порядке. _Я_ в порядке, Ганнибал.

В тоне просквозила грубость, но Уилл не сделал ничего, чтобы сгладить это впечатление. Быть неблагодарным за заботу не хотелось, но Грэм упрямо вскинул голову, не желая признавать себя неправым. Тут он перехватил многозначительный взгляд собеседника, в котором ему почудился немой укор: ну да, они ведь решили во всём быть честными и откровенными друг с другом! Уилл ослабил оборону, позволил плечам устало опуститься. 

И всё же он не смотрел на Ганнибала, когда пробормотал:

— Я думаю, ты поймешь и сам.

Лектер откликнулся тут же, просто посмотрев в окно, — их связь, и прежде имевшая удивительную силу, окрепла теперь еще больше, поэтому он понимал и чувствовал Уилла лучше, чем когда-либо.

— Дождь напомнил тебе об Эббигейл, — не вопрос, а утверждение. Лгать было бы бессмысленно и глупо, так что Уилл тихо согласился, не узнав собственного голоса:

— Да. Так часто бывает, когда… когда идёт дождь. Ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Это совершенно нормально, Уилл. Ты был к ней очень привязан, — заметил Ганнибал, осторожно касаясь запястья мужчины кончиками пальцев и с удовольствием отмечая, что тот не отнял руки.

— Наверное, даже больше, чем она — ко мне, — криво улыбнулся Уилл, стараясь сдержать себя и не выдать своего внутреннего цунами. — Но давай не будем говорить об Эбби. Я не хочу, чтобы мы…

— Поссорились? — проницательно предположил Лектер. — Ты до сих пор злишься на меня за то, что случилось с Эббигейл?

Грэм тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. Он так и знал, что всё закончится именно этим тяжёлым разговором, к которому он не знал, готов ли и сможет ли быть готовым хоть когда-нибудь. Уилл глубоко вздохнул, как когда-то на приёмах учил его сам Ганнибал — так он чувствовал хоть немного контроля, который уплывал прямо из-под его носа вместе с потерянной уверенностью в собственном хладнокровии.

— Нет, Ганнибал, я не злюсь на тебя, — начал он размеренно и ровно, хотя это и было сложно. Уилл не был уверен, что всё, что он собирался сказать, было правдой, а не его мечтами, но психиатр имел право услышать то, что он обдумывал не раз и не два в течение последних лет. Чувствуя, как из него выходит иллюзорная злость на Ганнибала, он продолжил: — Я всегда винил самого себя в её смерти больше, чем тебя. Ты предлагал мне жизнь для нас троих, а я предал этот шанс, пусть даже и не знал об Эбигейл. Возможно, оставь я Эбби в покое, она и сейчас была бы жива.

— Ты всего лишь хотел позаботиться о ней, в этом нет и никогда не было ничего дурного, — возразил Лектер, переместив пальцы на ладонь Уилла, чтобы крепко ее сжать. Он слышал в его словах вызов и в то же время признание. Грэм должен был наконец высказать всё, что мучило его, чтобы у них был шанс жить дальше. Иначе всё это стало бы лишним и ненужным — между ними не должно было оставаться недоговорённостей.

— Я всего лишь хотел казаться нормальным. Заботиться об осиротевшей девочке, быть ей отцом — это ведь нормально, да? Так поступают нормальные люди, — горько откликнулся Уилл, судорожно вцепляясь в ладонь Ганнибала в попытке удержаться в той реальности, которую он выбрал как единственно верную и возможную. — Но в первую очередь, конечно, я надеялся загладить свою вину. Я отнял жизнь у её отца…

— Он был чудовищем, Уилл, — твердо произнес Ганнибал.

— Он был _человеком_ , Ганнибал. Человеком, чью жизнь я не был готов отнять! — резко выдохнул Грэм и тут же вскочил на ноги, когда застарелое отчаянье вновь захлестнуло его с головой. Он подошел к окну и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, чтобы найти в себе силы продолжить:

— Но я быстро вошёл во вкус, так ведь? Попытался отнять и твою жизнь, пусть и через вторые руки.

На минуту в гостиной повисло тяжелое молчание. Эти слова требовали ответного признания, но Лектер не был уверен, готов ли Грэм к этим откровениям. Им давно стоило поговорить о том, что всё еще разделяло их, но они оба боялись перейти точку невозврата.

— Я тоже пытался отнять твою, не раз и даже не два. И почти преуспел в этом в ту ночь, когда мы потеряли Эбби. Я жалею о том, что всё так вышло, — признался Ганнибал. Его слова целебным бальзамом легли на сердце Уилла. Страшная правда уже не травмировала, а наоборот успокаивала болевшие ментальные раны, нанесённые ими друг другу.

— Что ж, нам с тобой всегда неплохо удавалось разрушать, верно? — вздохнул Грэм. — Мы оба едва не добились успеха.

— Думаешь, дело в том, что мы искренне желали друг другу смерти? — задумчиво спросил Ганнибал. Этот неожиданный вопрос заставил Уилла мимолетно вздрогнуть.

— Наверное. Я действительно ненавидел тебя за то, что ты оказался вовсе не тем, кем я тебя считал. И я хотел отомстить за то, что ты сделал, со мной и с Эбигейл, которая считалась погибшей. Но тот парень, санитар… Это был жест отчаянья.

Уилл обернулся и теперь смотрел прямо в лицо собеседнику. Мягкий золотистый полумрак единственного зажжённого торшера в углу гостиной не давал рассмотреть глаза Ганнибала как следует, но Уилл чувствовал, что тот наблюдает за ним со спокойным пониманием.

— Ты так отчаянно хотел отомстить?

Грэм замешкался с ответом, воскрешая в памяти события прошлого: о чём он думал и что чувствовал, когда, будучи запертым в лечебнице, попросил безумного санитара убить для него Ганнибала Лектера? Нет, дело было не только в обиде, ненависти и мести…

— И да, и нет. Я хотел освободиться. Уже тогда понимал, что существующую между нами связь не разорвать так просто, но продолжал пытаться.

Ганнибал удовлетворённо кивнул, словно только такого ответа и ожидал:

— Так же было со мной во Флоренции. Я дал волю гневу и обиде, наказал тебя — или думал, что наказал _только_ тебя. В итоге, мои действия обернулись против меня самого — твоё отсутствие ощущалось постоянной пустотой в груди, вечным чувством неудовлетворённости. А то, что ты по моей вине попал к Верджеру и он чуть не убил тебя, всегда будет мне напоминанием об ошибках, которые мы совершаем, вверившись своим эмоциям. Ужасающим напоминанием.

На пару минут воцарилось молчание. И вот Уилл оттолкнулся от широкого подоконника и шагнул ближе, почти на середину комнаты. То, что он собирался сказать, следовало не кричать через всю гостиную, но произносить негромко и искренне.

— Со временем я понял: если бы тому человеку, санитару, удалось довести дело до конца… Или если бы я сам, своими руками убил тебя… Ганнибал, без тебя это была бы не жизнь. Существование — возможно, но не настоящая жизнь. Я о многом жалею, но не о том, что ты жив, и я жив, и мы вместе, здесь и сейчас.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Ганнибал одним плавным движением поднялся с места, чтобы подойти и крепко обхватить Уилла за плечи, прижимая к себе, вжимая в себя. Уилл с готовностью сомкнул руки на его пояснице и вжался носом в тёплое плечо, упиваясь их близостью. 

Они простили друг друга — за всё отнятое и неотнятое. 

И стояли так в чуткой тишине, пока Ганнибал не отпустил Уилла, чтобы сходить на кухню и принести ему выпить. Грэм, ощущая одновременно легкость и пустоту, осторожно вернулся к дивану. Он снял очки, успевшие больно врезаться в переносицу во время крепкого объятия, и положил их на маленький журнальный столик.

Ганнибал вернулся с бокалом виски. Он неслышно обошёл диван и остановился напротив Уилла, который еще не до конца пришёл в себя после очередной — возможно, одной из последних, — павшей эмоциональной преграды.   
Прошлого теперь не существовало — они с Ганнибалом были двумя мужчинами, которые хотели и могли быть вместе.   
И Грэм с благодарной улыбкой принял из рук Лектера бокал с холодной янтарной жидкостью.

Виски оказалось восхитительным на вкус — приятное тепло разлилось по телу Уилла после первого же глотка. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь: может быть, попытаться окончательно разрядить неловкую обстановку неуклюжей шуткой или отвлечённым замечанием. 

Но все слова застряли у него в горле, когда Ганнибал неожиданно, не отрывая взгляда от лица Уилла, медленно опустился перед ним на колени, прямо на толстый ковер, и обхватил своими чуткими, теплыми руками его подрагивающие ладони, сжавшиеся на бокале с виски. Это было так откровенно, внезапно и пьяняще — Ганнибал Лектер, этот сильный, красивый, опасный мужчина, стоит перед ним, Уиллом Грэмом, на коленях, и греет его ладони в своих, легонько поглаживая их пальцами… 

У профайлера закружилась голова.

Уилл редко позволял себе проявить инициативу, сделать первый шаг, но теперь он мягко высвободил из рук Ганнибала одну ладонь, чтобы отставить почти полный бокал на журнальный столик, а затем наклонился к его губам. Лектер с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, одна его рука скользнула выше, к плечу Грэма, а вторая переместилась на щёку. Они целовались неторопливо, нежно, стараясь прочувствовать каждую минуту этой близости. Уилл отчего-то понимал, что в этот раз они не ограничатся одними только поцелуями. Вопреки ожиданиям, это его не пугало. Наоборот, тёплые губы Ганнибала и влажные следы, оставляемые его языком, заставляли его желать намного большего, чем простые объятия через несколько слоёв ткани. 

Наконец Ганнибал разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел в глаза Уилла, безмолвно спрашивая согласия. Помедлив, мужчина кивнул, а Лектер, коротко поцеловав его в уголок губ, всё так же грациозно и плавно поднялся с колен и за руку потянул Грэма на себя. 

Тот послушно встал с дивана, тут же оказавшись в кольце сильных рук, а спустя два удара сердца Ганнибал снова целовал его, на сей раз — жадно, напористо, дико. Его руки в этот момент властно гладили спину и плечи профайлера, а губы оставляли свои отпечатки на его лице, шее и губах.   
Уилл, одурманенный шквалом эмоций, которые испытывал сам и чутко улавливал от Ганнибала, буквально обмяк в его объятиях. Что бы ни случилось дальше, он был готов доверить этому мужчине всего себя.

Не отпуская его ни на минуту, Лектер осторожно довёл их обоих до спальни и помог Грэму опуститься на кровать. Его пальцы молниеносно оказались на пуговицах рубашки Уилла, а потемневшие глаза поймали затуманенный взгляд. Окинув взглядом фигуру профайлера, Ганнибал приблизился к нему и замер, удерживая свой вес на руках.

— Уилл… Уилл, могу я зажечь хотя бы одну лампу? Мне хотелось бы видеть тебя, — прошептал Лектер, покрывая поцелуями его шею, заставляя Грэма беспомощно сжимать в кулаках покрывало и откидывать голову назад.

— Д-да, хорошо, — с трудом откликнулся Уилл, отчаянно стараясь скрыть своё смущение. Он предпочел бы не зажигать света вовсе, но чувствовал, что это было важно для Ганнибала — видеть его, запоминать его в их первую ночь.

Уилл невольно заморгал и зажмурился, когда стоявшая на прикроватной тумбочке небольшая лампа залила тёмную спальню тёплым золотистым светом, а Ганнибал подтянулся выше, чтобы бережно коснуться губами его сомкнутых век. Чуть помедлив, Уилл тоже потянулся к нему, не желая разрывать контакт их тел ни на миг.

Грэм, конечно, имел некоторое представление о том, как происходит секс между двумя мужчинами. И он действительно хотел этого, но в то же время испытывал и неуверенность, и некоторый страх, отчего по его телу прокатывались волны нервной дрожи. Но Ганнибал был терпелив и осторожен, а его неподдельная нежность подкупала — каждым поцелуем, каждой лаской он заставлял Уилла забыть обо всем на свете, и вскоре тот уже сам спешил выпутаться из расстёгнутой на груди рубашки.

— Тише, не торопись, — остановил его Лектер, а потом сам аккуратно расстегнул манжеты и помог ему снять рубашку с плеч. 

Уилл снова откинулся на спину, а Ганнибал окинул его восхищенным взглядом, несмотря на то, что не раз видел его голым по пояс во время перевязок. Но теперь всё воспринималось иначе, острее и ярче, и на коже Уилла, там, где её касался взгляд Ганнибала, казалось, распускались огненные лепестки жара. 

Это было нечестно, поэтому Грэм приподнялся на одном локте и, ухватившись за рукав Лектера, решительно потребовал:

— Ты тоже сними.

Лектер повиновался с тихим смешком — его тонкий свитер отправился вслед за рубашкой Уилла прямиком на пол. Это еще раз подтверждало, что сейчас всё внимание мужчины приковано к нему одному: обычно Ганнибал обращался с вещами крайне бережно и не терпел беспорядка.

Теперь они могли заново рассмотреть друг друга, без стеснения показать свои шрамы, которые отныне стали не просто свидетельством их жизней, но и составляющими карты, которая день за днём из года в год вела их друг к другу. 

Уилл не мог видеть жуткое багровое клеймо, оставленное на спине Ганнибала Верджером, но он знал, что оно есть, и это неизменно вызывало в нём гнев и негодование.   
Лектер, в свою очередь, скользнул взглядом по изувеченному пулями плечу Уилла и по парочке тонких шрамов на его боку — следов от ножевых ранений, полученных еще во времена работы полицейским, и наконец остановился на широком белом рубце в самом низу живота, как раз над поясом штанов. Этот рубец остался в том самом месте, где Ганнибал некогда вспорол живот Уилла острым, как бритва, ножом, — Грэм тогда потерял море крови, а врачам пришлось наложить множество швов и затем несколько дней бороться за его жизнь в реанимации. Эта отметина всегда приводила в ужас Молли, как и длинный неровный шрам от циркулярной пилы на лбу, который обычно был прикрыт волосами…

Уилл видел, что Ганнибал вот-вот снова начнёт извиняться перед ним за свою жестокость в прошлом, но нет, только не сейчас — и потом снова принялся ласкать его шею, плечи, часто вздымавшуюся грудь и живот. 

Уиллу чудилось, что вся спальня плыла в золотистом мареве. Он и сам старался возвращать ласку, целовал и гладил лицо и плечи Ганнибала и отчаянно старался удержаться, не забыться в водовороте чувств, запомнить всё до мельчайших деталей. Для него, эмпата, настоящая близость часто становилась испытанием, но Лектер каким-то невероятным чутьем угадывал, когда стоило остановиться и дать ему немного передохнуть, а когда, наоборот, выбить из головы все лишние мысли.

Избавиться от оставшейся одежды было нелёгким делом, но они справились с этим очень быстро. Уилл подспудно ожидал, что Ганнибал может быть резок, требователен, был почти готов к рывкам и укусам, но тот, видимо, решил оставить это для следующего раза, и готовил его постепенно, постоянно отвлекая и успокаивая. 

Страх и неловкость незаметно ушли, уступив место такому острому желанию, что Уиллу приходилось следить за тем, чтобы его стоны не перешли в нетерпеливый скулеж. Ганнибал, слыша их, лишь самодовольно улыбался, но Грэм видел, как нетерпение сжигает и самого Лектера, пытавшегося притворяться спокойным.

Потом Уиллу было и немного больно, и безумно хорошо одновременно — они с Ганнибалом принадлежали друг другу настолько полно, насколько это было возможно. Грэм откликался на каждое движение Лектера, они делили одно на двоих дыхание, ощущали единение не только на физическом, но и на духовном уровне, словно наконец нашли то, что так долго искали в других людях. И можно было поклясться, что оба переживали подобное впервые.

Кажется, в самом конце Уилл больно сжал пальцами широкие плечи Ганнибала, но тот не возражал — только склонился над ним, прижался лбом ко лбу и горячечно прошептал:

— Уилл, Уилл…

Собственное имя звонко отдалось в груди — и Уилл окончательно перестал осознавать себя и окружающую действительность.

… Он не знал, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Краем сознания Уилл понимал, что Ганнибал привёл их обоих в порядок и даже чуть приподнял его, чтобы снять с кровати измятое и испачканное покрывало. Затем Лектер бережно помог Грэму забраться под одеяло и улёгся сам, тут же заключив его в крепкие объятия. 

Ганнибал нашептывал ему слова любви, целовал и гладил его спутанные влажные волосы до тех пор, пока Уилл, убаюканный теплом и лаской, не уснул в его руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Трдельники — это блюдо национальной чешской кухни; считается обязательным рождественским атрибутом, но в Праге их можно попробовать круглый год. Это такие изделия из теста, их наматывают на деревянные вертела, жарят и посыпают сахаром с орехами.  
> http://www.o-cz.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/gotovyat.jpg  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LdRL_fKNPjE/Tx3I_5t_vfI/AAAAAAAAAGs/Uslq3pmJ0Pk/s1600/DSC_1044.JPG
> 
> (2) Зеркальный лабиринт — «Блудиште». https://m.youtube.com/watch? v=zELoiNnArHs  
> Зеркальный лабиринт — это деревянный замок с флажками на башенках, на которых написаны фамилии мастеров, которые работали над строительством лабиринта. Всего в нем 31 ровное зеркало и 14 кривых.На чешском языке лабиринт звучит как «блудиште» (bludiště) от слова блудить.
> 
> (3) Староместская площадь (Staroměstské náměstí) — является историческим центром пражского Старого Города, Её площадь составляет около 15 тыс. кв. м. Она представляет собой целый комплекс архитектурных сооружений и памятников различных архитектурных стилей: готического, ренессанса, барокко, рококо. Вместе с ратушей, дворцом Кинских и Тынским храмом является национальным культурным памятником Чехии.  
> http://www.praga-praha.ru/staromestskaya-ploshhad-v-prage/  
> http://www.cztourism.com/11.php? page=48&typ=praha_sq
> 
> (4) Пражские астрономические часы, Пражский орлой (Pražský orloj) — средневековые башенные астрономические часы, установленные на Староместской площади в Праге.  
> Пражские астрономические часы состоят из движущихся кукол, сферы и календаря. Часы, созданные в начале 15 века, имеют не только обычный циферблат, но еще и астрономический, показывающий положение Солнца, Луны, Полярной звезды и некоторых созвездий.  
> http://www.praga-praha.ru/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/IMG_5869.jpg  
> http://www.praga-praha.ru/prazsky-orloj/  
> http://cztourism.com/11.php? page=56&typ=praha_arch
> 
> Все ссылки на статьи, представленные после главы являются рекомендательными. Авторы засмотрелись и зачитались о Праге настолько, что решили "подсадить" на этот город и вас, дорогие читатели!  
> Прага обладает богатой историей и потрясающими достопримечательностями, о которых написаны тысячи статей. Мы отобрали те, которые могут быть действительно интересны вам.  
> Приятного чтения и спасибо за то, что вы с нами!


	20. Джек. Мучительные сомнения

В кабинете было тихо, по коридору за тонкими стеклянными стенами-перегородками уже никто не бегал. Почти все работники отдела бихевиористики отправились по своим делам, празднуя окончание еще одной рабочей недели. И только Джек Кроуфорд не спешил возвращаться в пустой и неуютный дом — его там никто не ждал уже почти девять лет.

Было страшно представить, что прошло так много времени с тех пор, как умерла его Белла. Но жизнь не стояла на месте. Отдел по-прежнему жил, хотя и не приносил прежнюю пользу — не хватало того, что было в периоды его расцвета, а таких было всего два. Тот, когда в ФБР пришёл сам Джек, еще полный сил и желания бороться с преступниками, и тот, когда он притащил в свою команду внутренне упирающегося Уилла Грэма. Последнему он в итоге сломал жизнь, заплатив за успех своего дела его порушенным браком и вполне предсказуемой гибелью на злосчастном обрыве.

Кроуфорд устало вздохнул и сел за стол, кладя перед собой небольшую стопку дел, так и не раскрытых им за последние десять лет. Две папки касались одного и того же: Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер. Неразлучные даже в кипах документов, так и непонятые ни одним из агентов ФБР и их консультантов-психиатров.

И угораздило же Старлинг заинтересоваться именно ими, всколыхнув все болезненные и подавляемые воспоминания, сомнения и сожаления! Джек сердито качнул головой и отбросил все остальные, оставив перед собой папки своих некогда друзей. Кем они все стали к концу их рабочего и личностного союза, он бы не смог определить, даже если бы ему пригрозили убийством. Он так до сих пор и не знал точно, были ли они вообще когда-нибудь друзьями и могли ли дружить с кем-то еще эти двое.

Определённо — Джек ненавидел Ганнибала за его обман, за попытку убить его, за то, что столько раз обыгрывал в их противостояниях. Но закрывать глаза на то, как именно Лектер вошёл в его жизнь, Кроуфорд не мог: он впустил психиатра в свою голову добровольно. И ему это даже нравилось какое-то время — его никто так не понимал, как Ганнибал. В этом плане Джек осознавал зависимость Уилла очень хорошо.

Сложнее дело обстояло с самим Грэмом. Они были знакомы давно, но работали вместе всего около двух лет, если не считать перерывы, вынужденные и взятые ими добровольно. Уилл никогда не рвался работать с Джеком, но тот играл на его порядочности и природном чувстве вины перед всеми за свой дар. Кажется, на самом деле Грэма по-человечески понимал и жалел в какой-то мере именно Ганнибал.

Алана, если быть честным, пыталась защитить Уилла от всех посягательств, но быстро сдалась под напором Джека. А Лектер — нет. И, несмотря на все обстоятельства, смог всё-таки забрать лучшего профайлера из его рук. Стало ли так лучше для Уилла? Никто не смог бы сказать об этом — смерть не поддавалась другим вариантам. Жалел ли Джек, что всё получилось именно так? Безусловно, жалел и скорбел.

Кроуфорд понимал, что никогда не сможет простить себе, что не защитил своих людей от убийцы; что не предугадал гибель Уилла и Беверли; что был так слеп и глуп. Однако выслушивать обвинения юной девчонки и тем более оправдываться перед ней непонятно за что он был не намерен. Он уверенно заявлял самому себе: «Я просто не мог предположить, что Уилл погибнет в тот день…»

И вот тут в мыслях Джека таилось самое главное, что чаще всего было скрыто от него самого. Он мог предположить и он предполагал. Эти утверждения были под ледовым слоем сознания, стоило лишь чуть копнуть, ударить сильнее — и всё всплывало на поверхность. Джек отправил Уилла умирать за их дело, пусть приказ и звучал иначе: «Останови Красного дракона и Лектера любой ценой».

Он никому не говорил о том, чем напутствовал тогда Уилла перед его выездом в лечебницу Аланы. Тогда они остались вдвоём в его кабинете, который пережил так много; в котором они втроём — Джек, Уилл и Ганнибал — вместе решали самые сложные загадки человеческого разума; в котором когда-то Джек не поверил Уиллу и тем самым поплатился невыносимыми и неизбывными болью и виной.  
Кроуфорд не попросил своего агента быть осторожным, не пожелал ему удачи — он приказал покончить со всем этим без сюрпризов.

Кларисса Старлинг, сама того не понимая, вскрыла покрывшуюся незаживающей коркой рану и выпустила наружу всё, что он слишком долго сдерживал в себе. Страх, неуверенность, обиду, неверие, отчаяние. С юношеским максимализмом она видела только белое и чёрное, считая Уилла Грэма святым, а Ганнибала Лектера дьяволом, кем они на самом деле не являлись. Ну, разве что, только Лектера она охарактеризовала верно.

Джек бы хотел посмотреть на лицо своего стажёра, если бы она услышала так шокировавшие его самого когда-то «потому что он был моим другом и потому что я хотел уехать вместе с ним» и «мне надо увидеть Ганнибала». И это после огнестрельного ранения, перенесённого по его вине, психиатрической клиники, ножевого ранения и страшного урока циркулярной пилой!..

Кроуфорд был уверен, что только случай смог помочь ему остаться в живых в ту ночь в доме Лектера. Даже сам Уилл не знал, как бы решилась их судьба, если бы всё сложилось немного иначе и Ганнибал не узнал, что Фредди была жива. Иногда Джек представлял иное развитие событий: он против Ганнибала и Уилла.

Против их союза у него никогда не было шансов. Они понимали друг друга без слов даже во времена открытого противостояния, принимали друг друга любыми, не прятались под масками — и в этом была их сила.

Если Ганнибал и Уилл были вдвоём в помещении, часто остальным становилось просто неудобно, словно они мешали совершаться таинству: лёгкие касания для привлечения внимания, слова, понятные только им двоим, и бесконечная вереница взглядов. Джек не хотел быть сплетником или верить жёлтой прессе, но иногда ему казалось, что Фредди Лаундс была права в самом главном: Грэм и Лектер могли бы стать идеальной парой друг для друга, если бы всё случилось иначе.

Но говорить об этом Клариссе было нельзя, а иные слова на неё не действовали. Даже приказы страшным рыком, которого боялись ранее все подчинённые, не страшил эту девчонку, возомнившую себя Шерлоком Холмсом и мессией в одном лице.

Джек бесился, орал, но не мог успокоить Старлинг, остудить её порыв добиваться правды любой ценой — ведь он знал, что если и была минимальная вероятность выжить в том водовороте у прибрежных скал, Лектер мог это сделать. А значит, любой, кто попытается вновь остановить его, рисковал своей жизнью. Потерять еще одного агента, тем более — стажёра, он был не в силах.

Потому Кроуфорд так обрадовался поначалу поползшим по Бюро слухам о романе Клариссы и Дэна. Но девушка оказалась с характером, а парень просто искренне боялся за её жизнь точно так же, как и Джек. За это, по словам напарника Дэна, Старлинг и отказала ему, что Кроуфорду казалось действительно смешным и глупым. Истинной причины раздора между ними не знал никто.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, он не услышал стука в дверь. И только после пятого, уже очень громкого удара Джек разрешил позднему посетителю войти. Нарушителем его покоя оказался Дэниел Ричардсон, о котором он только что думал.

— Сэр, можно? — Дэн переминался с ноги на ногу и, как видел Джек, очень нервничал.

— Ты по делу, Дэниел? — Кроуфорд внимательно оглядел своего агента. К нему никогда не приходили просто так: значит, всё остальное парень уже испробовал.

— Да, наверное. Я не знаю, к кому еще могу пойти.

Ричардсон вымученно улыбнулся и с неожиданным упрямством взглянул в глаза боссу. Джек удивлённо махнул ему, предлагая сесть к столу.

— Проблемы с делом?

Дэн покачал головой и упёрся ладонями в колени. На несколько минут в кабинете воцарилось молчание. Наконец Джек не выдержал и спросил:

— Что случилось, агент Ричардсон?

— Я по личному вопросу, мистер Кроуфорд, — тот непонимающе кашлянул. Дэниел вздохнул, словно в последний раз взвешивал все «за» и «против», и решился: — Я по поводу Клариссы, сэр.

Теперь уже Джек не знал, что сказать. Обсуждать с агентом поведение стажёра не входило в круг полномочий Кроуфорда, но и выгнать парня, тяжело вздыхавшего из-за снедавших его переживаний, он не мог.

— Агент Ричардсон, я не работаю в брачном агентстве. И ваши со Старлинг личные проблемы мне неинтересны, — Джек постарался ответить максимально корректно, но заметил разочарование на лице Дэна.

— Сэр, это не касается наших отношений. Да и не было никаких отношений… Это неважно, я хотел сказать, что боюсь за неё.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Вообще-то, как друг, я не должен сидеть у вас в кабинете и рассказывать об этом, но я не могу. Пусть лучше считает меня предателем.

— Она и тебя втянула в своё расследование гибели Грэма? — Джек удовлетворённо крякнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Дэн поёрзал на стуле и наоборот выпрямился. — Да не суетись, Дэниел, я знаю, что она не прекратила копаться в этом деле. Этот отдел — продолжение меня. Неужели ты думал, что я не узнаю, если вы будете продолжать рыть что-то на Лектера?

— Почему же вы не остановили нас? Почему не запретили ей искать его следы? — на миг Ричардсон позабыл об учтивости и субординации и повысил голос. Кроуфорд недовольно посмотрел на него, но не стал заострять на этом внимание. Он помнил себя в его возрасте: как раз тогда они с Беллой познакомились.

— Я запретил, но Старлинг не считается с моими приказами, видя во мне бездушного и жестокого начальника-самодура. Тебя, видимо, тоже, раз ты не с ней, а со мной сейчас ведёшь душеспасительную беседы во славу Клариссы?

Дэн поник и положил руки на стол, устало кивнув и посмотрев на него. Джек склонил голову и задумался.

— Мне вот что интересно, Ричардсон, а откуда она вообще узнала про Грэма? Она же не училась у него да и не особо рвалась изучать архив, зависла на первых буквах… — Ричардсон охнул и виновато ответил:

— Это я ей рассказал. Случайно и без намёков на возможное выживание Лектера. Это уже она сама… Извините, сэр.

Джек махнул на него папкой с делом Грэма и подпёр кулаком подбородок, пытаясь найти выход: с Клариссой нельзя было действовать напрямую, упрямая девчонка могла сделать себе только хуже.

— Ступай домой, Дэниел.

— А как же Кларисса? Вы её отстраните?

— Нет.

— Но как?.. Если она всё-таки права, то её убьют. Он съест её, мистер Кроуфорд!

Тот бросил строгий взгляд на агента и выдохнул:

— Надеюсь, в моих способностях ты не сомневаешься?

— Сэр?

— Если я увижу хоть один намёк на то, что Ганнибал жив и Кларисса движется к нему в руки, я не дам ей попасть туда. Я обещаю, Ричардсон, — он замолчал, надеясь, что парень уйдёт, но тот всё стоял у двери и не решался уйти. — Ну что еще?

— Сэр, а вы расскажете Клариссе о нашем разговоре?

— А что рассказывать? Не позорь наш отдел, горе-аналитик! Я всё знал и без тебя. — Дэн благодарно вздохнул и улыбнулся. — А теперь пошёл вон из моего кабинета. Нашли моду — приходить, когда вздумается!

Дверь за Ричардсоном захлопнулась, и Кроуфорд тихо выдохнул, понимая, что снова солгал. Даже если Кларисса выйдет на след Ганнибала, допуская, конечно, что он всё же спасся, то Джек никогда не заберёт у себя этот шанс поймать Лектера.

Только была ли на самом деле возможность для его спасения, он не знал. И в этом ему могли помочь только его специалисты, которые пять лет назад отдали на разработку всевозможных версий случившегося на скале все свои силы. Кроуфорд вздохнул и на удачу позвонил Брайану Зеллеру.

В лаборатории ответили только после пяти-шести долгих гудков, когда терпение Джека было уже на пределе. Одновременно с голосом Зеллера трубка взорвалась дикой какофонией звуков — поспорив из-за очередного пустяка, криминалисты частенько включали каждый свою музыку, чтобы досадить друг другу и немного разбавить самую рутинную часть работы. Насколько мог судить Кроуфорд, нынешним вечером лабораторию оглашали одновременно одна из композиций «Led Zeppelin» и серенады Моцарта.

— Брайан? Слышишь меня? — рявкнул Джек, силясь перекричать причудливое музыкальное попурри.

— Так точно, шеф! — бодро, несмотря на позднее время, откликнулся мужчина. — Мы с Джимом работаем в поте лица. Но если вы звоните по поводу результатов вскрытия той жертвы, которая поступила сегодня утром, то можете даже не спрашивать — как бы вам ни хотелось поскорее узнать причину смерти, токсикологический анализ требует времени!

— Я не о ней поговорить хотел, но спасибо, что напомнил — пошевеливайтесь там со своими исследованиями! — раздраженно парировал Джек. — Да убийца состарится прежде, чем вы разберетесь, что к чему! А сейчас зайдите ко мне вместе с Джеймсом. И выключите, бога ради, эту музыку!

— Есть, сэр! — отчеканил Брайан и бросил трубку. По ощущениям — бросил через всю комнату, да еще и с размаха. Джек устало потёр виски.

Десять минут спустя, криминалисты действительно появились в его кабинете. Джимми Прайс выглядел сонным и уставшим, Брайан Зеллер, наоборот, так и кипел злой, нетерпеливой энергией — закончить бы всё поскорее, одним рывком, и удрать домой, так нет же! Потратили зря время на пустые препирательства — виноват, конечно, Джим и больше никто! — и попались чем-то недовольному шефу. Теперь опять какое-нибудь поручение на них повесит…

— Присаживайтесь, — скупо проговорил Кроуфорд, кивая на два гостевых стула прямо перед собой. — Я хочу кое-что узнать у вас двоих.

— А о чём пойдет речь, шеф? — утомлённо поинтересовался Джеймс, с тихим стоном выпрямляя затёкшую спину.

— О Клариссе Старлинг. Вы говорили с ней о деле Грэма и Лектера, верно? — чётко проговаривая каждое слово, спросил Джек и внимательно посмотрел на реакцию обоих мужчин. Джим вздрогнул и виновато сгорбился на стуле, а Брайан, метнув на товарища тревожный взгляд, наоборот воинственно выпрямился и приготовился обороняться.

— Вижу, что говорили, — мрачно констатировал Джек. — А теперь я хочу знать подробности. Что именно вы ей рассказали?

Криминалисты переглянулись, а потом Брайан неуверенно произнёс:

— Ну, мы рассказали ей о той ночи, когда погибли Лектер и Уилл. Кларисса хотела знать, как выглядело место преступления и что нам удалось узнать. Еще она расспрашивала нас об Уилле: каким он был человеком, как нам работалось вместе и всё такое…

— Звучит вполне невинно, — невесело усмехнулся Джек. — Но было еще что-то, не правда ли?

Брайан, судя по всему, уже готов был начать возражать и оправдываться, но тут в беседу включился Джеймс — он посмотрел начальнику в глаза и твёрдо признался:

— Клариссу интересовало, что случилось той ночью на скале после того, как был убит Доллархайд. И мы рассказали ей обо всех наших предположениях, одно из которых и стало официальной версией случившегося. Но кроме того, я сказал Клариссе то, что считаю более похожим на правду: Ганнибал Лектер мог выжить и продолжить совершать убийства где-то в Европе.

Чего-то такого Джек и ожидал, но все равно досадливо поморщился:

— Чёрт подери, Джим! Мы ведь обсуждали это сотни раз! И все согласились, что это просто немыслимо!

— Ничего подобного, я никогда не соглашался с этим, — упрямо возразил Джеймс. — Я утверждал и буду утверждать, что моя версия достаточно правдоподобна, как бы неприятно это ни было. И в таком случае мы все просто не имеем морального права допускать, чтобы маньяк-каннибал и дальше разгуливал на свободе. Хотя бы это мы задолжали Беверли и Уиллу!

Брайан явственно вздрогнул, а Джек почувствовал, как его затапливает новая душная волна злости на подчинённых и на самого себя.

— До каких пор все будут обвинять меня в том, что я не приколотил скальп Лектера над входом в Бюро?! Беверли стала жертвой маньяка, Уилл поплатился жизнью за попытку его остановить, и оба были моими сотрудниками, это правда. Но Ганнибал Лектер погиб, возмездие настигло его и без моей помощи — что еще я могу сделать? А, Джим?

— Но тело так и не нашли. Окончательной, самой последней улики — нет! Я не поверю в смерть Лектера до тех пор, пока он не окажется у нас с Брайаном на столе! — тоже взвинченный до предела, Прайс вскочил на ноги и навис над столом начальника. Зеллер смотрел на его дерзкую вспышку с нескрываемым ужасом, явно опасаясь, что он вот-вот рискует остаться единственным криминалистом в отделе.

— Да верь ты во что хочешь! — окончательно взбеленился Кроуфорд, тоже вскакивая с кресла и опираясь о стол кулаками. — Только стажёра моего в это не втягивай! Она и без твоих теорий может дел натворить, а уж с ними!..

— А что натворила Кларисса? — испуганно переспросил Брайан, настойчиво потянув Джеймса за рукав свитера, вынуждая его снова опуститься на стул.

— Представьте себе, агент Зеллер, начала собственное расследование! — саркастически откликнулся Джек, глубоко выдыхая и тоже опускаясь обратно. — Видите ли, зеленая девчонка-недоучка справится с этим делом лучше, чем целый штат профессионалов, разыскивавший следы Лектера в течении нескольких лет! Вот и носится агент Старлинг теперь по всему штату и самовольно опрашивает всех, кто, по её мнению, может хоть что-то знать. В том числе, между прочим, и Молли Грэм!

Эти слова заставили Джима виновато охнуть и опустить голову. Брайан был мрачнее грозовой тучи. На несколько минут в кабинете воцарилось тяжёлое молчание.

— Джим, я понимаю тебя, честно. Думаешь, мне не хотелось собственными руками разорвать мерзавца на части? А до этого — найти его, выволочь из темной норы на свет и вот так вот, за шкирку, протащить до самого здания Бюро! — Джек на минуту сжал кулаки, но заставил себя успокоиться. Прайс смотрел на него с бесконечным страданием во взгляде, с вечным горьким чувством вины за собственную беспомощность.

— Но мы оба знаем, насколько опасно увлекаться этим делом. Мы видели, чего это стоило нашим коллегам. И я не хочу, чтобы Клариссу тоже затянуло в эту воронку — жив Лектер, или мертв, а тьма вокруг него ничуть не рассеялась с годами. И потому я спрашиваю тебя настолько серьезно, насколько это вообще возможно: ты действительно настолько убежден, что Ганнибал жив? Должен ли я опасаться за безопасность своего стажёра? Хорошенько подумай, прежде чем отвечать, Джимми!

Краем глаза Джек отметил, что Брайан подался вперед и затаил дыхание, но сам он смотрел исключительно на Прайса. Наконец, тот решительно вскинул голову и ответил серьёзно и тихо:

— Да, Джек. Я считаю, что пять лет назад Лектер мог выжить. И это мы упустили его тогда. Вся вина лежит на нас. И да, тебе определенно стоит побеспокоиться о Клариссе, пока еще не поздно, раз уж ей хватило мужества сделать то, чего не сделал никто из нас!

— И что же это? — уязвлённо уточнил Брайан, пока Джек собирался с мыслями. Джеймс взглянул на него почти сочувственно.

— Она ищет Лектера, не боясь его найти. Это то, чего не смог никто из нас. Именно поэтому мы и потерпели поражение, Брайан. Мы просто боялись найти то, что так усердно искали.


	21. Уилл и Ганнибал. Минуты счастья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе, найденная на просторах интернета, но безумно подходящая по смыслу.  
> http://cs631127.vk.me/v631127911/3e02f/omVWACSC4vA.jpg
> 
> Приятного чтения, дорогие читатели! ;))

Уилла разбудил коварно присевший на его подушку солнечный луч.

Недовольно наморщив нос, он повернулся на другой бок и — ладонью почувствовал пустоту рядом с собой. Так и не открыв глаза, он пошарил рукой по близлежащей поверхности кровати, но так и не нашёл того, кого искал. Открывать глаза расхотелось вовсе.

Он вспомнил то, что случилось между ними прошлым вечером и этой ночью, и его тут же захватили сомнения. Явно имея небольшой опыт стабильных отношений (фактически, не считая Молли), Уилл мог похвастаться разве что отличным знанием того, как правильно уходить самому или отправлять домой случайную партнёршу после незапланированного секса. Главным правилом такого рода отношений было «не просыпаться вместе», то есть строго разграничивать личное и сам сексуальный контакт.

И то, что сейчас он ощущал, проснувшись в постели в одиночестве, чересчур сильно напоминало ему прежнюю жизнь. Конечно, подобные мысли были смешны и нелепы — только не в отношении Ганнибала. Наверное, он ушёл на рынок или в кофейню, решив не будить Уилла, и скоро вернётся. Только логика всегда трусливо пасовала перед параноидальными саморазрушительными размышлениями Грэма.

Открывать глаза и убеждаться в правильности той или иной теории было страшно. А еще — Уилл не был уверен, что при наступлении утра Ганнибал не передумал и не решил разорвать то, что ночью казалось самым важным и цельным в его жизни.

И всё же, презрев себя за трусость, Грэм приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на вторую половину кровати — она была пуста. Взглянув на дверь, ведущую в ванную комнату, он не увидел тонкой полоски света, какая обязательно была бы там, если бы Лектер принимал душ или брился.

Внезапно Уилл подумал о том, что было бы интересно посмотреть, как Ганнибал бреется. Странная мысль на миг заставила его зажмуриться и представить, как они вдвоём стоят у большого зеркала в просторной ванной комнате, каждый над своей раковиной, и бреются, иногда посматривая на отражения друг друга и еле заметно улыбаясь.  
А затем действие сменилось, и он увидел, как он сам сидит на стуле в ванной перед зеркалом, а Ганнибал бреет его острой бритвой, мягко водя лезвием по щекам и под подбородком. Эта фантазия была остро-яркой из-за прежней подоплёки их отношений. И, вынырнув из своих мыслей, Уилл замотал головой, стараясь прогнать эти видения. Внезапно он почувствовал на себе взгляд.

Перевернувшись на спину и немного откинув одеяло, он посмотрел на дверной проём, ведущий в гостиную. Опершись плечом о косяк, перед ним стоял Ганнибал в рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами и чуть взъерошенными волосами. Он улыбался, но не делал попыток приблизиться.  
Уилл, поворочавшись в одеяле, подтянулся и сел, откинувшись на мягкие подушки и попытавшись подтянуть колени к груди. Почувствовав дискомфорт в области ягодиц, он решил повременить с этим и окинул Ганнибала вопрошающим взглядом.

— Доброе утро, Уилл! — Лектер даже в такой ситуации был бесконтрольно вежлив и учтив. В ответ на это Грэм смог лишь вяло кивнуть и нахмурить брови, раздумывая, как менее болезненно выйти из ситуации, в которой он оказался, слепо доверившись своим желаниям. — Очевидно, ты еще не проснулся до конца, раз видишь в моём отсутствии в постели какие-то негативные последствия этой ночи.

Уилл растерянно посмотрел на него и замер, не решаясь сразу же верить в то, что подсказывала ему отчаявшаяся логика. Нахохлившийся, как воробей, он представлял собой уморительное и милое зрелище, о чём бы даже Лектер не стал говорить ему, опасаясь за их всё еще шатавшиеся отношения.

Ганнибал покачал головой и усмехнулся, размышляя над тем, как этот, по своей сути, совсем еще мальчишка смог так близко подобраться к нему, что против не нашлось ни одного средства, кроме любви. Которая безудержно жгла, зловредно подбираясь к его разуму и затуманивая его; которая помогала оставаться самим собой в течение тех долгих трёх лет без Уилла, когда, казалось, он никогда более не увидит его; которая смогла заставить его сцепить зубы, не обращая внимания на боль, и тащить их к берегу, не внимая убаюкивающим песням ледяных вод Атлантики; которая дала возможность вновь почувствовать себя живым, прислушиваясь ночью к биению чужого сердца рядом.

— Неужели ты действительно мог подумать, что я бросил тебя здесь? — теперь в его голосе звучала нотка обиды, которая с точным расчётом заставила Уилла тут же почувствовать себя виноватым. Грэм опустил голову и еле заметно пожал плечами, словно говорил «я тут вообще не при чём, оно само…». Ганнибал медленно подошёл к кровати и грациозно опустился на покрывало, вытянув длинные ноги и разочарованно вздохнув.

— Ганнибал… Прости, слишком часто в моей жизни бывали моменты, когда подобное повторялось из раза в раз.

— Но я не те женщины. И, я надеюсь, ты не считаешь то, что было и есть между нами, пустым развлечением для убийства времени? — Уилл тут же согласно замотал головой и потянулся к нему, обнимая его плечи и утыкаясь носом в ключичную впадину. Ганнибал обнял его в ответ, ласково погладив по растрепанным волосам и голой спине. От этого мурашки и лёгкое возбуждение тотчас разнеслись по всему телу.

— Я испугался, проснувшись без тебя, — признался Грэм, касаясь губами шеи Лектера. Тот играл пальцами на его спине как на клавесине, заставляя жмуриться и хотеть большего, так как подобные прикосновения тут же возвращали его в воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи. — Не хотел думать об этом, но не мог не предположить такого исхода. Я не лучший выбор, это не новость.

— Кто сказал тебе подобное? — Ганнибал резко прекратил поглаживания и заставил Уилла выпрямиться и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты прекрасен, Уилл. Ты лучшее, что когда-либо создавал Бог. И если кто-то не понял этого, то они глупы и несчастны.

— Ганнибал… — Грэм попытался прекратить собственное восхваление, но Лектер его не послушал, просто положив палец на его губы.

— Доверься мне и прекрати себя ненавидеть. Прими себя. Позволь мне помочь тебе в этом. Ты моя награда за всё, что было в моей жизни.

— Хорошенькая из меня вышла награда. Я скорее твоё наказание. Мы еле выжили после моей выходки.

— Ты спас нас, иначе мы бы не сидели сейчас здесь, а скорее всего ты бы смотрел на меня через стекло камеры в клинике Аланы или провожал бы меня на казнь. Я бы выбрал инъекцию.

Ганнибал чуть склонил голову набок и поцеловал Уилла, не давая ему сказать что-либо еще, очернявшее его. Тот всё же попытался противиться, но его запал быстро угас, стоило Лектеру углубить поцелуй и вновь обнять его, проводя пальцами по обнажённой спине и мягко оглаживая поясницу. От этих невинных касаний кровь приливала в пах и Уиллу становилось всё труднее сдерживать себя. Он отчаянно отвечал на поцелуй, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть так мешавшую теперь рубашку Ганнибала.

— Я сварил нам кофе, а на столе нас ждёт завтрак, Уилл, — с огромным усилием Лектер оторвался от него и, облизнувшись, постарался сдержать своё желание. И если руки его не подвели, то расширившиеся зрачки и сбившееся дыхание сказали Грэму больше, чем всё его показное равнодушие.

— К чёрту завтрак, Ганнибал.

— Кажется, я поторопился назвать тебя идеальным. Грубость не составляет счастья.

— Остановись хотя бы на минуту, не думай об условностях, — Уилл соблазняюще целовал его лицо, медленно спускаясь по скуле к подбородку, а затем к шее. Ганнибал сглотнул, почувствовав его губы и язык на своём горле. Тем временем пальцы Грэма наконец расстегнули пуговицы рубашки и подбирались к брюкам. — Мы одни, здесь, сейчас — и завтрак может начаться в любое время. Ты не остался со мной утром, так убеди меня сейчас, что ты всё еще хочешь продолжать это, что не вернулся сюда из жалости, что не собирался сказать мне, как я плох в постели сразу после завтрака.

— А тебе говорили подобное? — усмехнулся Лектер, откидывая голову назад и позволяя ему целовать свою шею, небольно прикусывая кожу и тут же зализывая свои мелкие преступления. Грэм оторвался от него, пожал плечами и ответил:

— У меня в жизни бывало всякое.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него и, резко потянувшись, повалил Уилла на бок, а затем, перевернув на спину, вытянулся на нём, упираясь в постель согнутыми в локтях руками. Грэм доверчиво смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался, чувствуя себя как никогда счастливым и желанным. Лектер, не торопясь, обвёл взглядом его тело, всё еще частично скрытое под одеялом, и, принюхавшись к нему, прошептал:

— Это была одна из лучших ночей в моей жизни.

— А какими были остальные? С кем? — Уилл и сам не знал, чего больше в его вопросе: ревности или интереса, но Ганнибал среагировал совсем иначе, чем он предполагал.

— Одна из них была, когда ты заснул рядом со мной в Париже, в первый раз решив доверить мне свой сон. — Лектер, приподнявшись, сбросил рубашку и, оставив алеющий след на шее Грэма и с наслаждением услышав его стон, произнёс своим менторским тоном: — Завтрак мы переносим в первый и последний раз. Это не обсуждается.

***

После, когда они наконец вышли из спальни, немного взъерошенные, в домашней одежде и с мокрыми волосами после душа, кухня встретила их всё еще витавшим в воздухе ароматом свежесваренного кофе и яичницы с беконом.

Ганнибал держал Уилла за руку, переплетя их пальцы, пока они вместе не прошли к рабочей части комнаты. Затем он его отпустил и тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на остывший завтрак. Грэм, взглянув на него, не смог сдержать смешка, за что тут же получил тяжёлый взгляд, ясно говоривший о том, что над своим поваром лучше не смеяться. Виновато улыбнувшись, он сел на высокий табурет, тихо охнув от не очень приятных ощущений, и стащил одну полоску зажаренного бекона, с удовольствием облизав пальцы и потянувшись еще за одной. Лектер закатил глаза и опёрся о барную стойку.

— Может быть, ты всегда будешь есть все блюда холодными? — бесстрастно поинтересовался он, всё-таки взглянув на любовника, с удовольствием поедавшего остывший завтрак. Тот, всё еще жуя, помотал головой и отставил тарелку, подкупающе улыбнувшись Ганнибалу и беззащитно глядя на него без привычной брони своих очков.

— Ты же всё равно выкинешь это, а мне жаль бекон. — Уилл пожал плечами и под надзором Ганнибала всё же стащил с тарелки последний зажаренный ломтик. Теперь уже настала очередь Ганнибала качать головой.

— Как же многому тебя нужно научить.

— Уже собрался менять меня? — беззлобно поинтересовался Грэм, вертя головой в поисках салфетки. Лектер сжалился над ним и, оторвав бумажное полотенце, вручил ему, подойдя ближе. Мягко проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке Уилла, он посмотрел на него и тихо ответил:

— Я не собираюсь менять тебя, во всяком случае не собираюсь подстраивать под себя. Ты изменишься сам, станешь лучше, сильнее. Так всегда бывает, когда находишь своего человека. — Уилл зачарованно смотрел на него и, хотя ему многое хотелось сказать, ждал продолжения. — Я лишь хочу научить тебя получать от жизни самое лучшее, а не довольствоваться тем, что и так есть. Уилл, ты достоин того, чтобы перед тобой распахивались все двери, чтобы все люди в залах, куда ты заходишь, говорили лишь о том, как они хотят оказаться в числе избранных, на которых ты обратишь внимание. И уж тем более ты имеешь полное право на теплый завтрак.

Ганнибал, закончив свой монолог, улыбнулся уголками губ и хотел отстраниться, но Уилл не позволил сделать этого. Чистой рукой он притянул Лектера еще ближе и, благодаря табурету оказавшись с ним одного роста, поцеловал. Легко, нежно касаясь его губ своими. Он не желал смещать акцент в сторону страсти. Это был поцелуй-благодарность. И ему хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал почувствовал и понял, как он делал всегда.

За всю его жизнь Грэм никогда не слышал таких слов и не чувствовал такой обжигающей любви и потребности в себе, никто не считал его настолько ценным и важным. И это сводило с ума, заставляя что-то внутри трепетать от страха каждый раз, как Лектер вот так же внимательно смотрел в его глаза. Уиллу всегда казалось, что еще секунда — и Ганнибал поймёт, что ошибся, что Уилл просто не может быть таким. Но Грэм снова и снова видел восторг в его глазах, чувствовал оглушающую волну влечения и желания быть рядом.

Последний раз поцеловав его, Уилл чуть отстранился и посмотрел в глаза Ганнибала, с самого утра светившиеся странным огнём. Это был не охотничий азарт, не гнев и не обида. Грэм подумал о том, что, возможно, впервые видит счастливого Лектера. И мысль, что это именно он был причиной, стала для него откровением.

— Ты правда считаешь, что я для тебя тот самый человек, Ганнибал? — он задал совсем не тот вопрос, который собирался. Ганнибал склонил голову набок и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Проведя большими пальцами по лбу, бровям и скулам, он остановился, ласково поглаживая активно заживавший след от ножа на правой щеке.

— Я прожил достаточно, Уилл. В моей жизни было много связей, которые не приносили мне и малой доли тех чувств, что с самого нашего знакомства давал мне ты. Наши отношения изначально были другими: более глубокими, более страстными, более необычными. Они — как неукрощённая стихия — пытались убить нас, пока мы не приручили их. Я не могу и никогда не мог принудить тебя к чему бы то ни было в плане чувств ко мне, и потому то, что ты ответил мне взаимностью, для меня является главной загадкой моей жизни.

От смысла его слов Уилл задохнулся и смог только прижаться к нему еще теснее. Все слова казались лишними, но он так хотел успокоиться, получив честный ответ, что не выдержал и еле слышно спросил:

— Тогда почему ты ушел сегодня утром? — И он сам тут же осознал причину: — Неужели ты действительно подумал, что я могу сожалеть о произошедшем между нами?

Ганнибал на миг растерялся, не ожидая подобной проницательности от Уилла. И ради вида его, абсолютно открытого, Грэм мог отдать многое. Лектер чуть сощурил глаза и пожал плечами, впервые отказываясь говорить о чём бы то ни было, а затем и вообще отвернулся от него, пока не делая попыток отстраниться.

— Как такое вообще могло прийти в твою голову? Ты же знаешь меня лучше всех. Ганнибал, — позвал его Уилл. И тот не мог не посмотреть на него. — Я не знаю, как сложилась бы моя жизнь без тебя. Может быть, она была бы спокойнее и понятнее. Но я бы никогда не испытал этого чувства абсолютного соединения, слияния и понимания, которое я испытываю с тобой и которое достигло своего пика сегодня ночью.

— Ты не жалеешь об этом, Уилл? Обо всём, что было с нами.

— Мне жаль многого, но не того, что в итоге мы пришли друг к другу.

Они улыбнулись: другие слова были пока не нужны. Оба понимали, что признания в этот момент, возможно, и были бы уместны, но еще сильнее запутали их обострённые чувства. Им стоило привыкнуть быть рядом во всех смыслах. А то, что они не говорили вслух, и без того читалось в каждом их взгляде и прикосновении. Так зачем было торопить жизнь?

— Кажется, кто-то говорил, что я достоин тёплого завтрака, — засмеялся Уилл, и Ганнибал присоединился к нему.

Вскоре по кухне вновь поплыл запах кофе, а на сковороде заносчиво скворчала новая яичница. Грэм, положив голову на покоящиеся на стойке руки, с удовольствием наблюдал за точными грациозными движениями Лектера и думал о том, сколько раз им пришлось менять собственный курс, чтобы в итоге прийти к тому, что у них было. В эти минуты он почти не жалел ни о чём: вся боль, что они пережили, неизменно вела их друг к другу. А это, как оказалось, стоило всего остального.

Впервые Уилл начал понимать слова Ганнибала, сказанные ему шёпотом в самолёте, нёсшем их через Атлантику: «Поверь мне, я никому не позволю теперь разлучить нас. Мы семья, Уилл. Запомни это. А ради семьи я готов на всё». Отныне и он сам сделал бы что угодно, чтобы сохранить их маленький мир от посторонних вмешательств. Уилл наконец-то чувствовал себя целым. И странно, безудержно счастливым. А подобного не происходило с ним никогда.

***

В следующие несколько дней они вели себя почти как молодожёны во время медового месяца. Молодожёны, которые всё еще узнавали друг друга и учились доверять партнёру как себе.

Ганнибал впервые мог позволить себе выглядеть чуть слабее и оттого внезапно растерял все свои строгость и хищность. Остался просто мужчина, остро влюблённый в другого мужчину. Он подолгу лежал в постели по утрам, опасаясь повторения истории с завтраком, смотрел на голое плечо Уилла, пряди волос, опутывающие его шею, сухие губы и морщины, испещрившие лоб и уголки глаз — и размышлял, почему им не было дано встретиться раньше, намного раньше, пока мир не причинил Грэму столько боли, пока он сам не стал настолько жестоким, что готов был принести его в жертву своим целям. Эту тему больше не было смысла поднимать в разговорах, но Лектер истово жалел о том, что сделал с Уиллом, чуть не сведя его с ума, запрятав его за решётку психиатрической больницы и бросив на растерзание сожалений.

Уилл же учился доверять и принимать то, что давал ему Ганнибал. Оказалось, что доверить свою жизнь было легче, чем признаться себе и ему, что их отношения настолько важны для него. Но после того, как первая неловкость прошла, он медленно набирался опыта в том, чтобы самостоятельно делать первые шаги, чтобы одним объятием или поцелуем побеждать весь боевой настрой партнёра и разжигать в нём желание. Грэм пытался осознать, насколько ему хорошо в таком, по сути, подвешенном состоянии и насколько эта жизнь и эти отношения гармоничны в сравнении с тем, что было у него за все прошедшие годы.

Они часто гуляли по утрам, после завтрака, и вечером, ужиная в ресторанчиках и кафе, сравнивая, как готовят свиную рульку или вепревое колено разные повара, или пробуя что-то новое, вроде острого маринованного сыра с горячими хлебцами. Ганнибал надолго запомнил огромные глаза Уилла и его обвиняющий взгляд, когда тот забросил в рот слишком много странного «лакомства», как рекламировал блюдо официант. Они всегда выбирали самое неприметное или затемнённое место на верандах или внутри ресторанчиков, чтобы лишний раз не испытывать судьбу — в эру интернет-технологий нельзя было полагаться только на удачу. К счастью, в Чехии жили и гостили люди, которые занимались исключительно своими проблемами и особо не интересовались тем, что происходило вне их мирка.

Пару раз поздним вечером мужчины отправлялись на речные прогулки на теплоходе по Влтаве. Здесь бы их точно никто не стал искать, ведь беглые преступники не ездят на романтические экскурсии.  
Ганнибал и Уилл садились у кормы, подальше от основной части гуляющих, и наблюдали за тем, как солнце медленно скрывалось за красными черепичными крышами Старого города. Мимо проплывали древние прекрасные здания и соборы, открывались шлюзы. То там, то тут начинали загораться огни в домах и на улицах, гирлянды мягко сияли своими маленькими, почти не заметными лампочками. Грэм с улыбкой наблюдал за изменениями, происходящими с городом, и безотчётно прижимался спиной или плечом к Лектеру, полностью вверяя себя в его власть, а тот наслаждался отсветами заходящего солнца на его волнистых волосах и редко еле заметно касался губами его виска, вызывая у любовника глупую улыбку и кляня самого себя за подобное поведение.

Дни они проводили в квартире, разговаривая, обнимаясь, целуясь и занимаясь любовью. И пусть последнее происходило не так уж часто в связи и с возрастными особенностями их обоих, и с еще не зажившим до конца ранением Ганнибала, но каждый раз становился откровением, глубинным признанием в обоюдном сумасшествии.  
Уилл никогда не думал, что физическая близость с другим человеком может быть такой яркой, приносить настолько сильное, на грани с болью, удовольствие, и раз за разом доказывать, что жизнь стоит того, чтобы биться за неё.  
Ганнибал до этого не считал секс безусловным атрибутом отношений, так как чаще всего все его бывшие партнёры были скорее средством достижения целей. Но находясь в одной постели с Уиллом, целуя его губы, шею, плечи и грудь, вычерчивая влажные дорожки на спине и животе, спускаясь ниже и заставляя его тихо скулить от удовольствия, входя в него и соединяясь не только духовно, но и физически, он начал понимать, как много упускал ранее и что именно он получил в тот миг, когда Грэм решился всё-таки рискнуть и соединить их жизни в одну.

Иногда, пытаясь сделать вид, что они не похожи на только дорвавшихся до взрослой жизни студентов-первогодок, Ганнибал с Уиллом переходили на кухню и Лектер давал Грэму уроки кулинарного мастерства. Часто Уилл искренне старался следовать советам и указаниям Ганнибала, но выходило достаточно посредственно. И тогда Лектер подходил к нему сзади, опускал свои ладони на его руки и показывал, как именно нужно совершать то или иное движение ножом. В такие моменты они оба чувствовали бесконечное единение, словно все части мозаики наконец вставали на свои места.

Изредка, наблюдая за подготавливающим продукты Уиллом и блеском лезвия в его руке, Ганнибал задумывался над тем, как бы тот мог выглядеть на охоте. Конечно, подобный разговор пока был неуместен и мог лишь оттолкнуть Грэма, всё еще боровшегося с собой при мысли о том, что он помогал готовить и ел человека. Но Лектер, жаждущий их полного сближения, понимал, что данный этап всё равно настанет — и он не будет обманут в своих ожиданиях.

В те счастливые дни Уилл и Ганнибал много разговаривали о том, что будет с ними дальше, после того, как они уедут из Праги и покинут Чехию. Загадывать далеко, на многие месяцы, а то и годы вперёд, не решался ни один из них. Им не хотелось портить друг другу настроение своими страхами, хотя те были у них общими. Лектер разрабатывал маршрут, способный сбить с их следа ищеек, если те всё-таки смогут каким-то образом узнать об их бегстве. Следующим пристанищем должна была стать великая и прекрасная Австрия. Ганнибал безумно хотел показать Уиллу Вену и её окрестности, а тот был готов ехать с ним куда угодно.

Так, в покое и безмятежности, пролетело почти две недели. И в одно прекрасное, поистине чудесное утро, когда расслабленный после утренних ласк Уилл положил голову на плечо Ганнибала и раздумывал над тем, не стоит ли еще немного поспать перед завтраком, Лектер повернул к нему голову и, посмотрев ему в глаза, сказал:

— Нам пора исчезнуть отсюда, Уилл. Наш лимит чешского времени исчерпан.


	22. Уилл и Ганнибал. Венские игры. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!
> 
> Ваши пропащие авторы вернулись с новой большой главой, которая является первой частью очередного витка новой жизни наших любимых "Мужей-убийц". И сегодняшнее место назначения — Вена! Это город волшебный, мучительно прекрасный и шикарный. В нём чувствуется стать и сила королей и самого Времени.
> 
> Надеемся, что Вам понравится продолжение их путешествия. А чтобы искренне восхищаться красотами, которые увидят Ганнибал и Уилл, предлагаем Вам посмотреть эти видео. Вена очень хороша и удушающе восхитительна!  
> http://youtu.be/kDQ8YHdeeBM  
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=9hK5VBemeOI  
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=GLpku2fTPB0
> 
> Приятного чтения, дорогие друзья!

— Нам пора исчезнуть отсюда, Уилл. Наш лимит чешского времени исчерпан.

Слова Ганнибала прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба. Уилл рывком сел в постели и машинально потянулся за лежавшими на прикроватной тумбочке очками — привычные действия помогали справиться с растерянностью

— Почему? Нам что-то угрожает? — наконец, собравшись с мыслями, спросил Уилл. Он с тревогой смотрел в глаза приподнявшемуся на локте Ганнибалу. Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

— Пока нет, но не стоит дожидаться такого момента. Мы еще не можем позволить себе задерживаться на одном месте так надолго, Уилл. С каждым днем, нас с тобой запоминают соседи, продавцы в магазинах, официанты в кафе. После одного-двух визитов, мы остаёмся для всех этих людей незнакомцами, просто лицами в толпе, которые тут же сменяются кем-то другим. Но стоит случиться хотя бы пяти встречам, и вот — мы становимся постоянными жильцами дома, с которыми интересно познакомиться поближе, или завсегдатаями кафе, которых нужно знать в лицо и хорошо обслуживать. Любой из тех, с кем мы сталкиваемся достаточно часто, может потом узнать нас с тобой в сводке новостей или газете. Мы не должны так рисковать, — Ганнибал мягко, успокаивающе положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Уилла, легонько погладил пальцами костяшки и чуть выступающую на запястье косточку.

— Я понимаю. Понимаю, что ты совершенно прав, просто… — вздохнул Грэм, снова опускаясь на подушку, чтобы их лица были вровень. — Я сам не знаю, как это лучше сказать. Наверное, так: я неожиданно сильно привязался к этому месту, и мне жаль уезжать отсюда.

Он отвел глаза, испытывая легкую досаду из-за этого неловкого признания, но Ганнибал прекрасно его понял. Он подался ближе и положил ладонь на щеку Уилла, заставляя его посмотреть на себя.

— Прага навсегда останется для нас обоих особенным местом, — тут Ганнибал коротко поцеловал его в уголок дрогнувших губ, — но увы, она не может стать нашим новым домом. Пришло время…

— Двигаться дальше, да? — Грэм улыбнулся, принимая неизбежное, и Лектер вернул ему эту печальную, но спокойную улыбку.

— Именно.

— Что ж, ты уже решил, куда мы отправимся? — вздохнув, спросил Уилл. Ощущение сонной неги, еще несколько минут назад полностью владевшее спальней, исчезло без следа, но он мог утешать себя тем, что отныне спальни у них с Ганнибалом всегда будут общие и вернуть это волшебное настроение не составит труда.

Ганнибал кивнул и первым поднялся, чтобы спустить ноги с кровати. Набрасывая на плечи халат, он продолжал смотреть на Уилла. Едва заметно ухмыльнувшись при вздрогнувшем кадыке любовника, который проводил взглядом его обнажённую спину, скрывшуюся под тканью халата, Лектер встал и обернулся.

— Как мы и обсуждали — в Австрию. В Вену, если быть точным. Я давно хотел показать тебе этот город.

— Я буду рад посмотреть его с тобой, — искренне откликнулся Уилл, неохотно выбираясь из теплой постели следом за ним и с сожалением глядя на запахнувшего полы Ганнибала. — Как скоро мы доберёмся туда?

— Перелет займёт меньше часа, — Лектер пожал плечами и жестом предложил ему пройти на кухню. — Учитывая время на сборы и дорогу до аэропорта, я полагаю, что мы окажемся в Вене сразу после полудня. После завтрака я закажу для нас билеты.

Уилл молча наблюдал за тем, как Ганнибал ловко и быстро — ни единого лишнего или неосторожного движения! — готовит для них завтрак. Это всегда успокаивало их обоих, внушало чувство уверенности и постоянства. Уже сегодня к обеду не будет ни этой красивой кухни, ни гостиной с мягким золотистым освещением, ни спальни, где они впервые… Захотелось, как в далеком детстве, иметь фотоаппарат, чтобы сделать несколько снимков квартиры на память. Уилл и его отец часто переезжали, и действительно хорошие, уютные жилища попадались им не так уж часто, поэтому у него всегда возникало желание, когда придёт время снова уезжать, забрать частичку каждого такого дома с собой. Наверное, и Ганнибал постарается воссоздать эти стены в своем Дворце памяти — ведь кто знает, что ждёт их впереди?

— Мы снова будем снимать квартиру где-нибудь в городе? Или подыщем жильё в пригороде, как в Лионе? — поинтересовался он, когда Ганнибал покончил с готовкой и они приступили к трапезе.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

— У меня есть квартира в Вене, и даже не одна. Мы воспользуемся той, про которую точно никто не знает, — я сам бывал там всего пару раз.

— Я и не догадывался, что ты жил в Австрии! — удивлённо воскликнул Грэм. Сколько всего им еще предстоит узнать друг о друге! За все годы знакомства они всегда разговаривали больше об убийствах, жестокости, крови, мести и прочих деталях их странных отношений, чем об обычных, на первый взгляд, непримечательных вещах вроде любимых мест, книг, счастливых воспоминаний, которых у обоих было не так уж и много. И внезапно Уилл понял, что постарается узнать о Ганнибале всё, что только возможно, потому что жажда, бывшая внутри него постоянно, даже когда их разделили стены психиатрической больницы и они сами, иссушивала его, требуя приношений. — Ты провёл там много времени?

— Достаточно много, — Лектер легко улыбнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям, и Грэма на долю секунды кольнула тупая игла ревности. Испытывать подобное к прошлому было неразумно, и Уилл стушевался, решив подробно изучить рисунок на изящной тарелке, стоявшей перед ним. — Вена — это один из тех городов, в которые я люблю возвращаться.

Не выдержав, Уилл взглянул на него с интересом, но вопросов задавать не стал — лучше расспросить Ганнибала без спешки, во время одной из их будущих прогулок по Вене. Мужчина благодарно кивнул, явно довольный его терпеливостью.

После завтрака Лектер занялся заказом билетов и такси до аэропорта, а Грэм, стараясь быть полезным, собрал их вещи, которых в действительности было очень мало. На подготовку к отъезду и сборы ушло чуть более часа — и Уилл уже окидывал их чешскую квартиру прощальным взглядом. Он был благодарен этому месту и тому времени, что они провели здесь, в покое и радости — и чувствовал, что Ганнибал испытывает то же самое.

***

Как и говорил Лектер, перелет из Чехии в Австрию занял менее часа. Благодаря изобретательности и опытности Ганнибала, ни в аэропорту, ни в самолете никто не узнал в них пропавшего без вести профайлера ФБР и разыскиваемого по всему миру преступника, но Уиллу всё равно было не по себе в людных местах — он вздохнул спокойней, только когда они вышли из огромного Международного аэропорта в Вене. Сидя на заднем сидении такси, Уилл с интересом рассматривал город: в отличие от Парижа и Праги, тот предстал перед ним при свете дня, во всём своем великолепии. К тому же, теперь у Грэма были очки, заботливо купленные Ганнибалом.

Вена оказалась во многом схожа с оставленной позади Прагой: тот же средневековый исторический центр с приземистыми зданиями и замкнутыми в каменной брусчатке улочками и выросшие вокруг него современные районы с новыми высокими домами и сверкающими офисами. Но, приглядевшись повнимательнее, Уилл осознал, что два города похожи только на первый взгляд.

Прага была светлой, простой, уютной, как милая, очаровательная в своей наивности деревенская девчушка. Вена, с её украшенными пышной лепниной старинными домами, вычурными балконами, поддерживаемыми плечами массивных статуй-атлантов и величественными зданиями, занимаемыми, должно быть, театрами или консерваториями, была высокомерной светской аристократкой, гордой осознанием своего великолепия. Вена словно замерла в потоке Времени, любуясь своей красотой, — на всём, что видел Уилл, будто лежала печать старины и роскоши. Он понимал, почему Ганнибалу нравился этот город.

Как и предполагал Уилл, квартира Ганнибала оказалась в старом доме, практически в историческом центре Вены — Лектер не изменял своему вкусу к дорогим и испытанным временем вещам. Здесь было несколько гостевых комнат, одна спальня, ванная и просторная кухня, а гостиная, большая, роскошно обставленная антикварной мебелью, вполне могла быть когда-то салоном какой-нибудь знатной дамы или светского льва — Уилл легко мог представить, как здесь собирается на званый вечер самое изысканное общество.

Казалось, Ганнибал постарался ограничиться только минимумом нововведений: в самом неприметном углу гостиной Грэм заметил современный телевизор, но на кухне, в отличие от парижской квартиры, не было ни барной стойки, ни множества полезных бытовых приборов. Даже плита, и та, похоже, была газовая, старая, но надёжная и основательная. Усмехнувшись, он подумал, что Лектер может и на костре сотворить кулинарное чудо, а уж добротная старая плита точно не испортит его задумки. Дубовый стол и массивные стулья того же темного дерева дополняли картину. Уилл не удивился бы, если бы в спальне обнаружилась кровать с высокими столбиками и балдахином.

— Что скажешь? — Ганнибал, как обычно, хотел непременно узнать его мнение о своём жилище. Грэм подумал, что с каждым таким убежищем Лектер открывал ему частичку себя.

— Я тут даже повернуться лишний раз побаиваюсь: всё, что здесь есть, наверное, составило бы гордость любого музея! — честно признался Уилл, неуверенно передёргивая плечами и с сомнением осматриваясь по сторонам. — Но мне нравится. Здесь красиво, Ганнибал. Я прежде редко бывал в таких домах, как этот.

Это была чистая правда: в той, сгинувшей в Лету, жизни в Балтиморе было мало красоты, зато с избытком хватало тьмы и страдания. И даже в их семейной жизни с Молли — какой далекой казалась она теперь! — на первом месте всегда были уют и удобство, они никогда не стремились окружать себя красивыми вещами, роскошными видами.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и обвёл гостиную широким жестом:

— Ты можешь чувствовать себя совершенно свободно. Всё, чем я владею, и даже сверх того, принадлежит тебе по праву, Уилл Грэм.

Профайлер знал, что когда-нибудь его перестанет затапливать жаром с головы до ног от подобных признаний — но знал он и то, что так будет всегда. И Ганнибал принимал его именно таким, хотел его таким и потому тоже владел им, Уиллом, со всем, что в нём было, безраздельно. Грэм разжал руку, позволив сумке громко шлёпнуться на полированный светлый паркет, и шагнул вперед, к Ганнибалу, — а тот с готовностью принял его в свои объятия, чуть склонив голову, чтобы Уилл мог обхватить его лицо ладонями и поцеловать в губы.

Некоторое время спустя, когда они оба приняли душ, выпили по чашечке свежесваренного кофе, чтобы взбодриться, и даже распаковали большую часть своих вещей, Уилл опустился в одно из удобных глубоких кресел в гостиной, чтобы передохнуть, тогда как Ганнибал в спальне продолжал раскладывать по местам их одежду. Педантичный во всём, Лектер предпочитал точно знать, где и что лежит, если вдруг какая-то вещь понадобится. Грэм понимал, что он существовал так всегда: готовый сорваться в любой момент, но не тяготящийся подобным образом жизни. И если Ганнибалу хотелось полного контроля над вещами, то Уилл не имел ничего против этого.

Ему казалось, что он понемногу осваивается в этом новом доме, хотя по-прежнему ощущал некоторую неуверенность среди всей этой роскошной обстановки. Глубокого винного цвета обивка парных кресел и тёмного оттенка диван, стоящий на изящных витых ножках, золотисто-кремовая банкетка у самой стены и множество расставленных тут и там высоких круглых столиков, словно для того, чтобы многочисленные гости могли оставлять на них свои бокалы с напитками. Уилл задумчиво рассматривал тяжёлые бархатные портьеры, пейзажи в массивных золочёных рамах и украшавшие столики небольшие бронзовые и фарфоровые статуэтки, и гадал, зачем понадобилось создавать здесь такую подчёркнуто шикарную обстановку, если Ганнибал не только не принимал в этой квартире гостей, но и сам, по его словам, бывал здесь крайне редко?

А может, он не ошибся в своих ощущениях, и Лектер действительно открывал ему самого себя, показывая самые тайные, самые дорогие сердцу убежища? И именно поэтому здесь никогда не было других людей — только Уилл оказался допущен до того, что нравилось Ганнибалу? Если так, то это был действительно щедрый дар! Грэм чувствовал себя полным решимости ценить это, даже если подобное окружение и давило на него самую малость.

Чтобы отвлечься, он решил включить телевизор и посмотреть новости — последнее с некоторых пор вошло у него в привычку, хотя рядом с Ганнибалом Уилл чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Он довольно быстро отыскал новостной канал, дублирующий выпуск на английском бегущей строкой в самом низу экрана, а уже через десять минут, когда начался блок международных новостей, радостно охнул и вскочил с дивана, чтобы поскорее сообщить обо всем Лектеру.

Бегущая строка сменялась всё новыми и новыми подробностями.  
 _«Представители Центрального управления полиции в Париже считают: домыслы их американских коллег о том, что печально известный маньяк-каннибал Ганнибал Лектер может быть жив и скрываться в одном из городов Европы, были значительно преувеличены.»  
«Главный комиссар парижского отделения полиции заявляет, что доктор Лектер, безусловно, нашёл свой конец на дне Атлантики, и выражает свои глубочайшие соболезнования семье и друзьям погибшего вместе с ним профайлера ФБР мистера Уильяма Грэма.»  
«Скотланд-Ярд: Представители американского Федерального бюро расследований умышленно разжигают панику в Европе, надеясь скрыть за ней печальный итог своих же некомпетентности и недосмотра — преступник погиб, но это стоило жизни одному из лучших их агентов.»_

— Ганнибал! — воскликнул Уилл, столкнувшись с мужчиной на пороге спальни. — Они считают нас погибшими! Конечно, официального заявления ФБР еще не было, но теперь нас не станут искать очень уж тщательно.

— Знаю, — Ганнибал улыбнулся и продемонстрировал Уиллу планшет с открытой на последних новостях вкладкой. — Это чудесные новости. И ты прав: пусть полной свободой мы пока не располагаем, но еще один большой шаг на пути к ней сделала за нас европейская полиция.

Уилл рассмеялся — еще не свобода, нет, но до чего же приятно было сбросить с себя хотя бы часть вечного страха быть обнаруженными, пойманными и, в конечному счете, разлучёнными друг с другом! Пожалуй, именно это теперь пугало его сильнее всего.

— Честное слово, это стоит отпраздновать! — Уилл подавил внезапный порыв прижаться к мужчине, обвить его крепкую шею руками, взамен положив ладони ему на предплечья. Эта фраза вырвалась у него совершенно машинально и необдуманно, но Ганнибал чуть склонил голову набок и серьезно поинтересовался:

— Как бы ты хотел отметить это событие, Уилл?

От такого вопроса он явно растерялся: Грэм не ожидал, что его импульсивно брошенная фраза будет воспринята всерьез. Конечно, он мог бы предложить праздничный ужин или прогулку по городу, но прекрасно знал, что всё это будет у них и так. Кроме того, было нечестно, что Ганнибал всё время старался исполнить только его желания — Уилл не хотел оставаться в долгу.

— А чего бы хотелось тебе?

Грэм видел, какое удовольствие доставил этот его вопрос мужчине: по тронувшей губы довольной улыбке, по лучиками разбежавшимся от карих глаз морщинам, по мягким поглаживаниям по щеке, которой Лектер коснулся своею рукой, чтобы обозначить благодарность. Уилл тут же слегка потёрся об его ладонь.

— Мы в Вене, которая была и останется навсегда столицей мировой музыки, драгоценной шкатулкой музыкального искусства, — задумчиво начал Ганнибал, не сводя с заинтересованно подавшегося к нему мужчины испытующего взгляда. — Было бы настоящим преступлением упустить такую великолепную возможность… Уилл, я хотел бы посетить вместе с тобой оперу.

— Оперу? — удивился Грэм. Ничего подобного он не ожидал. — Ты уверен, что мы можем это себе позволить? Не в финансовом плане, конечно. Хотя я, разумеется, понятия не имею о том, сколько стоят два билета в Венскую оперу…

Он смутился и замолчал, когда Лектер мягко рассмеялся его неловкости и переместил руку выше, поглаживая и расчесывая пальцами вьющиеся тёмные волосы.

— Они стоят немало, но это не имеет никакого значения. Я понял, что ты имел в виду, только беспокоиться не о чем: если никто не узнал нас во время дневных прогулок по Праге и даже в хорошо освещённых залах аэропортов, то уж в тёмной ложе оперного театра нам и подавно ничего не грозит. Мы будем в полной безопасности, Уилл, — заверил его Ганнибал, с интересом глядя на него и продолжая ласково поглаживать волосы Уилла, словно вводя собеседника в полугипнотическое состояние.

Несколько минут они стояли в молчании, пока Уилл всё еще сомневался — не из-за возможной рискованности этой затеи, а просто потому, что плохо представлял себя идущим послушать оперу. Он знал, что Ганнибалу нравилось такое времяпрепровождение, но сам никогда ничем подобным не увлекался. Грэму казалось, что в сверкающем великолепии оперного театра — а он не сомневался, что оперный театр в Вене должен быть роскошным и помпезным! — он будет выглядеть нелепо и неуместно, пусть даже смотреть на него будет один только Ганнибал. О, наверное, именно его Уиллу и не хотелось разочаровывать своей полнейшей несовместимостью с чем-то настолько изысканным…

Но когда тот тихо добавил «Мне бы очень хотелось этого», он затолкал свои сомнения как можно дальше и согласно кивнул:

— Хорошо, давай сходим в оперный театр.

И Лектер привлек его к себе для крепкого объятия и поцелуя. В конце концов, ради него Уилл не побоялся бы выглядеть глупо и неуместно — до тех пор, пока Ганнибал был не против, он тоже не возражал.

Тем же вечером за приготовленным Ганнибалом изысканным ужином Уилл с улыбкой слушал о том, что им предстоит посмотреть в Вене.

— Мы непременно посетим Шёнбрунн, летнюю резиденцию императорской семьи, и дворец Хофбург, принадлежавший Габсбургам, — рассуждал Лектер. — Поскольку теперь мы можем чувствовать себя свободнее, у нас появилась прекрасная возможность увидеть эти великолепные строения при свете дня. Что еще? Мы могли бы прогуляться по Рингштрассе и Старому городу, но с этим можно не спешить…

— Я что-то читал о Соборе Святого Стефана, — неуверенно припомнил Уилл, и Ганнибал одобрительно кивнул, отправляя в рот кусочек отбивной. Грэм сглотнул, наблюдая за языком Лектера, прошедшим по губам и собравшим излишек вкуснейшего ягодного соуса.

— Верно. Сходим туда и, пожалуй, в Ботанический сад при Венском университете — там очень красиво в это время года. В Вене вообще необычайно мягкий и комфортный климат. Я надеюсь, что ты полюбишь этот город не меньше моего, Уилл.

— Уверен, что так и будет, — согласился тот, наконец оторвавшись от лица собеседника и вернувшись к созерцанию содержимого своей тарелки. — Тем более — с такой программой экскурсий! Вряд ли у нас останется время сходить еще куда-либо, кроме всех этих мест, про которые ты сейчас рассказывал.

— Тем не менее, мы должны будем найти время на визит в ателье, — небрежно заметил Ганнибал, окидывая собеседника испытующим взглядом.

— Ателье? Погоди, зачем это вдруг понадобилось? — Уилл ощутимо растерялся и вскинул на него взгляд. Он никогда не любил ходить по магазинам и выбирать одежду, довольствуясь самыми простыми и практичными вещами, которые можно было найти в одном из балтиморских торговых центров. Откровенно говоря, за всю жизнь он едва ли вообще хоть раз заходил в ателье по пошиву одежды!

— Ты согласился сходить со мной в оперный театр, помнишь? — мягко напомнил Лектер, которого, кажется, позабавило состояние Грэма. — Это требует определённой формы одежды. Проще говоря, нам понадобятся смокинги.

Смокинги! Уилл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не застонать в голос. Ну конечно, с чего он вообще решил, что все будет легко и просто? Но разве нельзя приобрести готовые вещи, как они поступали до этого?

Последний вопрос он с надеждой задал Ганнибалу, но тот, немного разочарованно поджав губы, категорично отверг подобное предложение:

— Нет, так не пойдет. Этот вечер станет особенным, и я хочу, чтобы мы тоже были одеты по-особому. Подобающие такому случаю смокинги нельзя просто купить в ближайшем магазине. Их должны пошить индивидуально, на заказ.

— Но разве нас не узнают в ателье? Когда будут снимать мерки и всё такое?.. — предпринял последнюю робкую попытку увильнуть от похода к портному Грэм. Увы, и это не сработало.

— У меня на примете есть очень хороший портной, — Ганнибал удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку стула, с улыбкой глядя на всё еще ищущего выход Уилла. Его всегда поражала эта особенность профайлера, проявлявшаяся только при их общении: даже если у него не было выхода, тот был готов бороться до конца, не желая соглашаться на то, что его не устраивало. Иногда это вызывало смех, иногда — злость и раздражение. Но теперь — ничего, кроме тёплого ощущения небольшой наигранности и внутреннего понимания бессмысленности подобных разговоров. Они оба знали, кто в итоге останется победителем в этом шутливом споре, но всё равно продолжали свою игру. — Зрение его становится весьма избирательным, когда дело касается постоянных клиентов. Иными словами, он сошьёт или подгонит для нас идеальную одежду, но если вдруг увидит тебя или меня в новостях, то просто переключит канал, чтобы не узнать чего-либо компрометирующего. Это мастер старой школы, я полностью доверяю ему и его безупречному вкусу.

— Понятно, — уныло протянул Уилл, смирившись с тем, что избежать наверняка мучительной процедуры снятия мерок и подбора подходящего фасона не удастся.

— Разумеется, если ты против этого… — с явным сожалением начал Ганнибал, конечно же, заметив его настроение и всё же давая возможность оттолкнуть дискомфортные планы как можно дальше.

Первый порыв незаметно подвести его к _верному_ решению был тут же отвергнут Лектером как нежизнеспособный. Ему больше не хотелось прятаться от Грэма за манипуляциями. Видеть и ощущать, как раз за разом он понимает его лучше и становится ближе без всякого давления, было слишком важно и дорого, чтобы сейчас портить то, что начинало застывать в надёжный фундамент будущего. Возможно, через какое-то время они оба снова начнут использовать свои уловки, чтобы перетягивать одеяло на себя, но пока им было комфортно в атмосфере открытого диалога.

Однако Уилл просто не мог пойти на попятную после того, как пообещал Лектеру этот поход в оперу, после всего, что тот для него сделал! Если Ганнибал так хотел этого — что ж, можно было вытерпеть и визит к портному.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально! Просто, я не привык к таким вещам и потому чувствую себя немного неуверенно. Но всё хорошо, я не против, — как можно веселее возразил он. Ганнибала эта напускная беспечность, конечно, не обманула, но он ободряюще улыбнулся Уиллу через стол, оценив его мужество и чувствуя благодарность.

Однако когда позднее Уилл смотрел на собственное отражение в широком зеркале в элегантной ванной комнате, он вовсе не был уверен в том, что всё действительно настолько хорошо, как он убеждал в этом Ганнибала. Вероятнее всего, он просто совершенно напрасно накручивал себя. И всё же, до чего неуместно, нелепо смотрелся он даже в этих шикарных апартаментах Ганнибала! А что же будет в ателье? И в оперном театре?..

Наверное, впервые за день Грэм начал осознавать, на что именно он подписался, решив таким образом отблагодарить и порадовать Лектера.

***

Следующий день, их с Ганнибалом первый настоящий день в Вене, начался до того приятно и спокойно, что Уилл позабыл на время и о давящей на него обстановке этого нового роскошного жилища, и о предстоящем нелёгком испытании в ателье и опере. У них было тёплое, сонное утро, и пока Ганнибал с Уиллом лениво целовались в постели, мягкий солнечный свет проникал в спальню сквозь гобеленовые портьеры и тюль цвета слоновой кости.

Вопреки опасениям Грэм не обнаружил ни здесь, ни в гостевых спальнях кровати с балдахином, но их огромное ложе с резной спинкой — назвать его кроватью просто язык не поворачивался, — наверное, могло бы с тем же успехом стоять и в королевском дворце. Кроме того, в спальне имелся светлого дерева платяной шкаф с зеркальными дверцами, прикроватная тумба, комод и небольшая кушетка-банкетка в ногах кровати — всё в в том же вычурном, богатом декоративными элементами стиле барокко. Однако, в отличие от гостиной и некоторых других комнат, спальня хотя бы была выдержана в светлых тонах, и находиться в ней оказалось приятней.

Уиллу нравилось просто лежать с Ганнибалом в одной постели, под общим одеялом, и наслаждаться неспешными, лёгкими поцелуями, одновременно прослеживая пальцами линию его шеи, широких плеч и спины… Он был почти разочарован, когда любовник с тихим смешком напомнил ему, что пора бы уже выбираться из спальни.

Они провели утро, обсуждая, куда бы оправиться в первую очередь, — Уиллу не терпелось увидеть город, который так нравился Ганнибалу, — и в итоге остановились на посещении двух самых знаменитых дворцов. Прогулка по Старому городу, который кольцом опоясывала оживленная Рингштрассе, могла занять весь день, а Лектер настаивал на том, чтобы открывать Уиллу Вену постепенно, не спеша. Прогулка же по дворцам, с учетом того, что они вряд ли смогут детально осмотреть оба здания изнутри, если там будет слишком много туристов, не должна была занять больше двух-трёх часов.

Первым делом, они посетили знаменитый Шёнбрунн (1), столетиями служивший летней резиденцией для австрийской императорской семьи. Как и опасался Ганнибал, наплыв туристов в тот день был опасно большим — они решили не рисковать и на первый раз просто обошли великолепное здание по кругу. Уилл не слишком огорчился: они еще смогут вернуться сюда в более подходящее время, когда риск быть узнанными будет не так велик. А вкрадчивый голос его спутника нашёптывал ему на ухо, что Шёнбрунн великолепен вечером, когда зажигаются огни и Вена словно переносится на целые столетия назад, в эпоху своего расцвета и могущества.

Взамен Лектер предложил осмотреть красивейший сад, раскинувшийся вокруг дворца, и такая прогулка по широким аллеям, среди старых могучих деревьев и изящных фонтанов, понравилась Уиллу гораздо больше несостоявшейся экскурсии внутри помещения. Наверное, впечатлений от большого тенистого сада ему вполне хватило бы на весь день, но Лектер настоял на том, чтобы попытать счастья во втором дворце, принадлежавшем династии Габсбургов.

И действительно, с дворцом Хофбург (2) им повезло больше — здесь было гораздо меньше туристов и шумных школьных экскурсий, поэтому мужчины могли практически безбоязненно осмотреть здание изнутри. Они неспешно бродили по огромным бальным залам, великосветским гостиным и галереям с высокими сводами, рассматривая богатую лепнину, картины в пышных рамах и уцелевшую антикварную мебель. Уилл с интересом слушал Ганнибала, который, бесшумно, будто танцуя, ступая по коридорам, негромко рассказывал о том, как династия Габсбургов сама подготовила своё падение излишней расточительностью и недальновидным правлением. Что ж, Грэм был согласен с тем, что всё в увиденных им сегодня дворцах, да и в самой Вене, было чрезмерным, чересчур роскошным и вычурным. Сам он, хоть и мог оценить красоту и великолепие подобной обстановки, предпочитал простоту в вещах и домах.

А вот Лектер в этой атмосфере чувствовал себя очень комфортно, и его можно было легко представить в нарядах той эпохи, танцующим в одном из залов с прекрасной принцессой или герцогиней. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Грэм вспомнил, что его детство прошло в фамильном замке — было бы глупо предположить, что даже заметные трудности, которые пришлось пережить Ганнибалу во взрослой жизни, могли бы изменить этот заложенный с младенчества образ мыслей. Изредка Лектер бросал на него сияющий восторгом взгляд и открывал еще одну тайну двора Габсбургов, и Уилл не мог не поражаться тому, насколько умиротворённым и довольным выглядит его спутник.

***

Уилл был уверен, что после лёгкого обеда в небольшом ресторанчике они с Ганнибалом вернутся домой, но он ошибся. Совершенно неожиданно Лектер объявил, что прямо сейчас они отправятся в то самое ателье, о котором он упоминал ранее — его портной уже предупреждён и ждет их.

Уилла это сообщение совершенно выбило из колеи, хотя он понимал, что Ганнибал вероятнее всего постарался устроить всё незаметно, чтобы Грэм не успел, как обычно, накрутить себя до панического состояния. И всё же, он крайне неохотно, нога за ногу, поплелся за мужчиной в один из старых кварталов города, а к тому времени, как они дошли до самого ателье, хорошее настроение Уилла испортилось окончательно.

Ателье, в которое привел его Ганнибал, располагалось на первом этаже красивого светлого дома — старое, но солидное заведение, про какие обычно говорят, что они имеют свою историю. Уилл не без интереса осмотрел старинную латунную табличку с названием и адресом и большие окна с квадратами переплёта, почти полностью завешенные красивыми алыми портьерами — сквозь них едва пробивался на улицу золотистый свет ламп, зажжённых, несмотря на дневное время.

Было в этом местечке что-то особенное, почти таинственное — Уилл, еще не ступив за порог, уже казался себе здесь лишним, слишком простым и приземлённым для такого заведения. Зато его спутник — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Ганнибала и тут же почти смущённо отвернулся, — выглядел как настоящий король, уверенный и статный.

Они прошли внутрь, и Уилл даже заморгал от слишком яркого света многочисленных ламп и бра, необходимых, наверное, в работе портного. Ему пришлось снять очки и слегка потереть глаза, чтобы они быстрее оказались готовы к такому световому напору. Ганнибал же просто немного прищурился и, ощутив уверенность в остроте своего зрения, с еле заметной улыбкой посмотрел на нахмурившегося и недовольно поправлявшего очки Уилла.

Стоило медному колокольчику звякнуть над их головами, как из глубины помещения навстречу им ступил невысокий, сухощавый мужчина. Его седые волосы обрамляли узкое умное лицо, но взгляд прозрачных серо-голубых глаз казался каким-то размытым, неопределённым — Уилл мгновенно понял, что имел в виду Ганнибал, когда говорил, что этот человек обладает полезным умением не замечать лишнего. Одет он был в простой, но идеально сшитый, что видел даже Уилл, чёрный костюм, но Грэм, глаза которого уже успели привыкнуть к яркому освещению, заметил торчавшую из правого кармана мерную ленту и заткнутые за левый лацкан пиджака булавки и шпильки.

Мужчина едва заметно склонил голову в старомодном поклоне, приветствуя клиентов, чем окончательно смутил Уилла.

— Уилл, это герр Майер, мой портной. Уже много лет я являюсь клиентом его ателье, и еще ни разу не остался разочарованным ни качеством обслуживания, ни той прекрасной одеждой, которую он шьёт, — светски представил портного Ганнибал, а потом повторил свои слова по-немецки. Мужчина ответил — должно быть, поблагодарил за похвалу, хотя Грэм все равно не понял ни слова.

Поэтому, пока Ганнибал разговаривал с герром Майером, Уилл принялся осматривать ателье. Они находились в небольшом зале, элегантно обставленным удобными даже на вид кофейного цвета диванчиками. Стены до середины были обшиты тёмными дубовыми панелями, резко контрастировавшими со светло-золотистыми обоями с узором из вензелей. Посреди зала был установлен невысокий подиум, окружённый напольными зеркалами в красивых рамах. Грэм заметил расположенные вдоль ближайшей к нему стены примерочные, а чуть дальше, за приоткрытой завесой из той же красной ткани, что и на оконных портьерах, — рабочее помещение с длинными столами для кройки и со швейными машинками на них. Наверное, там обычно трудились помощники и подмастерья портного, но сейчас в ателье не было никого, кроме них троих.

— Я попросил герра Майера отпустить своих помощников на всю вторую половину дня, — Уилл вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал, как обычно буквально читавший его мысли, бесшумно оказался у него за спиной. — Как правило, он обслуживает меня сам.

— Понятно, — как можно беспечней ответил Уилл, не желая признавать свою растерянность. — О чём вы говорили?

— О нашем заказе. К счастью, у герра Майера есть несколько готовых смокингов, которые он мог бы подогнать под наши фигуры в случае необходимости. Если же нам ничего не подойдет, он постарается пошить смокинги специально для нас, хоть это и будет непросто в такие короткие сроки.

— Короткие сроки? — удивился Уилл, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и видя загадочную улыбку. — Разве мы куда-нибудь спешим?

— Я бы хотел посетить оперный театр в ближайшие два-три дня, — объяснил Ганнибал.

— Вот как… — протянул Грэм и с явным сомнением добавил: — Но разве мистер… герр Майер успеет пошить два смокинга так скоро?

— Мои параметры и предпочтения ему хорошо известны, так что здесь проблем возникнуть не должно, — откликнулся Лектер, проходя вглубь зала, где обнаружились незамеченные Грэмом длинные стойки с готовой одеждой. — Но что касается тебя, Уилл, — мой портной не знает о тебе ничего. А это значит…

— Ему надо будет снять с меня мерки, так? — обречённо закончил Уилл и едва удержался от того, чтобы не застонать, когда Ганнибал с мягким смешком уточнил:

— А тебе надо будет кое-что примерить и быть мужественным. — Его явно смешило то, с какой страстью и храбростью Уилл мог кидаться в опасность, в то же время явно пасуя перед одним из самых приятных, по его меркам, занятий в мире.

— Да, это точно потребует мужества! — проворчал Уилл, поднимаясь на окруженный зеркалами подиум после приглашающего жеста портного и думая о том, что за этот смех Ганнибал может получить от него сегодня же вечером.

Герр Майер тут же принялся ловко и быстро обмерять его. Прикосновения длинных узловатых пальцев и мерной ленты были лёгкими, едва ощутимыми, но Уилл всё равно сжался, слишком отвыкший от прикосновений кого-либо, кроме Ганнибала.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он стал рассматривать хлопочущего вокруг него мужчину, стараясь «прочитать» его характер и чувства, но, к своему удивлению, не уловил практически ничего. Грэм осознал, что этот неприметный человек всего себя, свою сущность воплощает в той одежде, которую создает. Стойки с костюмами, вечерними платьями и пальто, вдоль которых прохаживался Лектер в поисках одному ему известных нарядов, рассказали бы Уиллу о герре Майере куда больше, чем долгие часы наблюдения за ним. Он весь был в этих вещах, отдавал себя им всю жизнь и, верно, будет отдавать до самой смерти — это вызывало уважение. К тому времени, как портной закончил снимать с него мерки и легким кивком отпустил Уилла с подиума, тот смотрел на него с куда большей теплотой, чем раньше — словно между ними натянулась невидимая нить понимания.

Но самое тяжелое ожидало Грэма впереди: Ганнибал уже ждал его возле примерочных, а смокинги, которые ему предстояло надеть, висели на вешалках в одной из кабинок.

Стремясь покончить со всем этим поскорее, Уилл прошёл внутрь, задернув за собой шторку, и довольно поспешно натянул первые попавшиеся под руку строгие черные брюки с идеально выглаженными стрелками и светлую рубашку с запонками на манжетах, с которыми пришлось повозиться. Но пиджак заставил его замяться — уж слишком он был непривычным.

— Уилл? Всё в порядке? — позвал его Ганнибал, когда ожидание затянулось, а из кабинки уже несколько минут не доносилось ни звука.

— Я… — неуверенно откликнулся тот, — я никогда не носил таких вещей. Ни разу в жизни такого не надевал.

— Могу я войти? — прекрасно поняв его сомнения, негромко спросил Лектер и, дождавшись короткого «Да», вошёл в примерочную.

— Позволь, я помогу тебе с этим, — и Ганнибал сам снял с вешалки матово-черный пиджак на шёлковой подкладке и сам же аккуратно помог Уиллу попасть руками в рукава. Затем бережно разгладил ладонями ткань на плечах и спине, поправил манжеты и лацканы с шёлковой строчкой. Его прикосновения, то неприкрытое восхищение, которое Грэм увидел в его глазах, подняв взгляд к зеркалу, буквально обожгли, в который раз заставив усомниться в реальности их новой жизни. как бы ни уговаривал и ни убеждал его Лектер, он не был уверен, что достоин и трети такого отношения к себе. Уилл уставился себе под ноги, отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть, что было бы совсем уж жалко.

— Уилл, — ласково окликнул его Ганнибал, чуть приобнимая за плечи. — Что не так?

— Всё, — беспомощно выдохнул Грэм, откидываясь спиной на грудь Лектера и закрывая глаза. — Я не понимаю, зачем это нужно, я не… Я странно себя чувствую.

— Уильям, — он вздрогнул, когда Ганнибал назвал его полным именем и нехотя открыл глаза, встречаясь с мужчиной взглядом в отражении зеркала. — Всю жизнь тебя убеждали, что ты едва ли достоин и того немного, что имеешь. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы убедить тебя в обратном: ты достоин и красивых вещей, и особого обхождения, и времени, которое можно провести с удовольствием. Всё это я могу и хочу тебе дать.

— Ты играешь нечестно, Ганнибал! — пожаловался Уилл, когда смог справиться с комком в горле и снова обрести дар речи. Ему хотелось сказать так много в ответ, но он не мог облечь это в слова. Казалось, что смысл будет бесконечно утерян, стоит попытаться выразить ту благодарность и ослепляющую тягу, которую он испытывал, постоянно ощущая Ганнибала рядом с собой. — Мне нечего противопоставить твоим словам, и ты знаешь, что я не смогу ни в чем тебе отказать после такого признания.

— И это хорошо, — Лектер легко коснулся губами его шеи, обдав кожу теплым дыханием, а затем небольно прикусил кожу в том месте, где шея переходила в плечо. Грэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и приятной волны, прокатившейся от этого по всему телу. — Потому что этот крой тебе не идет, нужно примерить что-нибудь другое.

Тяжело вздохнув, Уилл коротко потёрся затылком о плечо Ганнибала и стал выпутываться из смокинга. Примеряя другие варианты пиджаков и брюк, он то и дело напоминал себе, что делает это в первую и главную очередь ради Ганнибала.

Наконец, они смогли подобрать подходящий смокинг иссиня-чёрного цвета, который герр Майер тут же подколол булавками и шпильками в нужных местах. Стоя перед высоким зеркалом, Уилл недоверчиво рассматривал собственное отражение, а Ганнибал тем временем обсуждал с портным последние детали заказа. Одежда всё еще казалась ему непривычной, а собственный вид — странным до комичности, поэтому Грэм испытал сильнейшее облегчение, когда смог снять свой будущий смокинг и надеть те удобные повседневные вещи, в которых пришёл в ателье. Попрощавшись, они оставили удивительного герра Майера с его тканевыми детищами.

— Ты рад, что мы ушли оттуда, не так ли? — улыбнулся Лектер, беря ладонь Уилла в свою. Такое простое и обыденное у большинства пар действие всё еще вызывало у обоих неосознанную улыбку. Возможно, потому что каждое проявление их отношений на публике несло в себе малую толику опасности. Но на город уже опустился поздний вечер, медленно захватывая здания и улицы и окрашивая их чернильными красками, а потому мужчины могли позволить себе подобное.

— А ты рад, что мы там побывали, и это хорошо, — парировал Грэм, переплетая их пальцы и с удовольствием вдыхая свежий предвечерний воздух. Вена начинала нравиться ему, со всей вычурностью и пафосностью, она была живой и дышала волшебством, словно сошла со страниц загадочных и магических историй Гофмана.

Ганнибал наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами его виска.

— Да, Уилл, я очень рад.

_______________________________

Примечания к тексту:

(1) Дворец Шёнбрунн: виды и история. http://olgatravel.com/2014/02/dvorec-shenbrun/

(2) Дворец Хофбург. http://caslall.ru/aus/vie/hofburg/hofburg.php  
http://www.votpusk.ru/country/dostoprim_info.asp? ID=769


	23. Уилл и Ганнибал. Венские игры. Часть 2

День, на вечер которого Ганнибал назначил поход в Венский оперный театр, выдался на удивление обычным и спокойным. Конечно, Уилл испытывал некоторую тревогу перед тем неизвестным, что ждало его впереди, но это было вполне объяснимо.

За те недели, что они с Ганнибалом провели в бегах, он успел совершенно отвыкнуть от людных мест. Во время прогулок по европейским столицам и кратких экскурсий, они всегда избегали больших скоплений туристов и простых горожан из опасения быть узнанными. Да и то сказать — еще до трагических событий на утесе, с которых начался отсчёт его новой жизни, Уилл никогда не жаловал светские мероприятия, собирающие большое количество народу.

Помнится, однажды Джек даже приглашал его на скромный праздник в честь Нового года, организованный Беверли и Брайаном исключительно для их отдела, но Грэм всё равно отказался: он искренне считал, что просто не годится для подобных мероприятий и лучшим новогодним подарком коллегам будет игнорирование им праздника. Тот Новый год он отметил в компании любимых собак и старых чёрно-белых фильмов — что ж, это было не так уж плохо.

Но пусть даже так, пусть им придется выйти в люди — Уилл знал, что Ганнибал позаботится об их безопасности и риск быть узнанными и арестованными будет минимален. Он полностью доверял любовнику и в этом смысле, и во многих других.

Однако, существовала и более серьезная проблема, обсуждать которую с Лектером было как-то неловко: откровенно говоря, Грэм никогда особенно не увлекался оперным искусством. Нет, что-то он, разумеется, знал, даже слушал несколько музыкальных пьес, пытаясь понять, чем именно может так восхищать людей это направление искусства. Но нельзя сказать, что опера ему действительно понравилась.

Порой Уилл использовал музыку, чтобы забыться, отключить восприятие от очередных кошмарных видений, выхваченных из разума преступника или хуже того — обыкновенного прохожего либо случайного знакомого. Но трудноразбираемые оперные арии, чаще всего исполняемые на незнакомых Грэму языках, для такой цели не годились: они были слишком экспрессивными и перегружали все его чувства.

В глухом балтиморском углу, как и в вечно беспокойном Бюро, никому и дела не было до того, приобщается ли Уилл Грэм к лучшим образчикам мировой культуры. Там от него требовалось лишь одно: смотреть, озвучивая результаты. И сам Грэм, честно говоря, не очень стремился изменить подобное положение вещей. Его вполне устраивала своя жизнь. Первым, кто вообще поинтересовался тем, что именно ему нравится, был Лектер. И это сыграло большую роль в их сближении после краткого знакомства.

Но в Вене, среди всего этого выдержанного временем лоска, рядом с Ганнибалом, который, как Уилл прекрасно знал, действительно любил и чувствовал оперу, он ощущал себя неотёсанным медведем, анекдотичным янки, не отягощённым развитым эстетическим вкусом. Не хотелось показывать Ганнибалу, что он едва ли способен понять оперу, как вид музыкального искусства, но и портить вечер, который мужчина планировал с таким удовольствием и предвкушением, Грэм не собирался.

Ганнибал еще накануне нанес повторный визит герру Майеру, своему замечательному портному, чтобы расплатиться за проделанную им работу и забрать смокинги, рубашки и еще несколько фирменных пакетов с одеждой, пока бывшей для Уилла загадкой. Предполагая, что Лектер заказал для них не только парадную одежду, но еще и повседневную, Грэм не наседал на него, решив, что тот расскажет всё сам, когда придёт время.

Позже, примеряя пиджак с отороченными атласом манжетами и отворотами, Уилл не мог не отдать портному должное: заказ был выполнен мастерски. Можно было не сомневаться в том, что весь смокинг будет сидеть на нем как влитой. Невольно подумалось, что, возможно, герру Майеру и вовсе не нужно было снимать с него мерки: с таким талантом, тот мог пошить эти вещи и на глаз, всего лишь внимательно осмотрев Грэма с ног до головы. Ганнибал крой и выделку пиджака тоже одобрил и, кажется, остался доволен тем, что Уилл совершенно искренне не скупился на похвалы в адрес его портного.

Однако даже после нескольких предварительных примерок, надевая смокинг следующим вечером, Уилл всё еще чувствовал себя странно и несколько скованно. И дело было вовсе не в необычном наряде, а скорее в предстоящем выходе «в свет». Ведь Ганнибал медленно, но верно менял его вкус в одежде еще в Балтиморе, до своего побега с Беделией, и Грэм в классическом костюме чувствовал себя довольно уверенно.  
Хорошо хоть, нанесённая Драконом жуткая рана на щеке успела совсем затянуться, хоть и оставила на память очередной шрам-полосу. К шрамам и рубцам Грэм давно уже привык, да и подолгу рассматривать себя в зеркале либо особо печься о своей внешности было не в его стиле. А вот здорово отросшие волосы его озадачили — Уилл не носил подобных причёсок с колледжа.

Как и в ателье, Ганнибал с готовностью помог ему застегнуть манжеты и аккуратно повязать непременную бабочку и оправил на Уилле пиджак. Закончив, он отступил на несколько шагов, чтобы оценить результат.

— Ты выглядишь восхитительно, Уилл, — восхищённо проговорил мужчина, а сам Грэм подумал, что это невозможно, потому что из них двоих восхитительно выглядел именно Ганнибал. Черный с синим отливом смокинг и сливочно-белая рубашка сидели на нём безупречно, словно Уилл наблюдал за живой и двигавшейся картиной кисти прославленного художника.

Лектер перехватил его зачарованный взгляд и едва заметно лукаво улыбнулся, но, тут же посерьезнев, приглашающе протянул Уиллу ладонь:

— Готов?

— Да, можем ехать, — и Уилл, отбросив хотя бы на время все свои сомнения, последовал за ним.

***

Они прибыли в оперный театр незадолго до последнего, третьего звонка, чтобы не привлекать к себе взгляды остальной публики, традиционно дожидавшейся начала оперы в ярко освещённом холле.

Уилл с неподдельным восхищением рассматривал богато и затейливо украшенный зеркалами, лепниной и позолоченными резными элементами холл, тяжелые бархатные портьеры, окаймлявшие полукруглые ниши и высокие окна, мраморные статуи известных композиторов и античных муз. Но там они не задержались — слишком много света и любопытных глаз, — и почти сразу прошли в выбранную Ганнибалом ложу. Таким образом, к третьему звонку Уилл успел увидеть и огромный полукруглый зал, и гигантские золочённые статуи, поддерживавшие балконы и ложи, и сцену, до времени скрытую красным занавесом.

Для первого знакомства Уилла с настоящей оперой, Ганнибал выбрал «Волшебную флейту» Моцарта*. Он даже рассказал Грэму о сюжете, чтобы дать ему хотя бы общее представление о том, что будет происходить на сцене. О принце, спасающем прекрасную принцессу; о Царице ночи и волшебнике, которые оказываются вовсе не теми, кем кажутся на первый взгляд; о неудачливом птицелове и чародейской флейте…

Многое из услышанного показалось Грэму чересчур детским, каким-то наигранным, но затем, обдумав рассказ Лектера еще раз, он уловил и более глубокие и, как ни парадоксально, близкие им обоим мотивы. Обман и отмщение, сомнения и недоверие, испытания на пути к свободе и счастью — разве они с Ганнибалом не вкусили и этого, и многого другого сполна? Возможно, выбор в пользу «Волшебной флейты» не был случаен, но тем интересней понять то, что хотел рассказать ему Ганнибал.

Наконец в зале погас свет, постепенно умолк взволнованный тихий гомон, и все взгляды устремились на сцену, где медленно и плавно поднялся тяжёлый занавес.

Вначале Уилл напряжённо и настойчиво вслушивался в голоса исполнителей, силясь выявить хоть что-то понятное. Некоторые слова действительно казались ему знакомыми, да и общий смысл разговора принца Тамино с тремя дамами, а потом и с самой Царицей ночи уже был ему известен. Но такое напряжение всех сил и внимания мешало ему уловить саму суть музыки и получить удовольствие от таланта певцов.

В поисках подсказки Уилл отвлёкся от сцены и посмотрел на Ганнибала, чьё лицо он едва мог различить в темноте зала — тот казался совершенно расслабленным, наслаждающимся не столько историей-сказкой, сколько звучанием сильных голосов, отражавшихся от высокого куполообразного потолка. Грэм решил последовать его примеру и просто позволить музыке течь сквозь себя точно так же, как он привык пропускать через себя чужие эмоции и намерения. И это ему удалось.

Раз или два он чувствовал ладонь Ганнибала на своих пальцах и возвращал прикосновение, не открывая глаз. Отключившись таким образом от всего, что их окружало, он почти смог проникнуть в суть великолепной — теперь он ясно понимал это! — оперы Моцарта. К концу первой половины и наивная, местами не вполне понятная сказка, и показавшиеся изначально странными декорации Древнего Египта, и тот факт, что он совсем не знал немецкого, уже не имели для Уилла никакого значения. И он был рад, что согласился на предложение Ганнибала прийти сюда.

Пока поистине великолепная музыка отвоёвывала место в сердце Уилла, Ганнибал периодически посматривал на него и любовался тем, как постепенно мысли о чём-то повседневном улетучивались из его головы и на лбу разглаживались глубокие морщины, как в глазах Грэма загоралось понимание того, чем так хороша опера, а губы то и дело сами собой растягивались в улыбку. Изредка, в порыве, Уилл сжимал его пальцы, стремясь поделиться своими чувствами, и он его очень хорошо понимал.

Лектер слушал и видел эту грандиозную постановку не единожды, но до сих пор находил в ней что-то новое и вдохновляющее. И, задумывая поездку в Вену, он, конечно же, планировал поход в театр. Было бы глупо не использовать этот шанс снова почувствовать себя в своей атмосфере. Этот город был словно создан для него, со всем его блеском, лоском, достоинством и уважением к силе и богатству. Но и Вена бы померкла, если бы он прибыл сюда один, если бы он потерял Уилла в той битве с Драконом или сам Грэм отказался бы идти с ним дальше. То, что сейчас Ганнибал чувствовал себя по-настоящему гармонично и цельно, было полностью заслугой тех отношений, что они медленно, но верно строили с Уиллом.

Он с еле заметной нежностью посмотрел на любовника, полностью захваченного происходящим, и впервые подумал о том, что, возможно, счастье можно находить в мимолётных мгновениях. За размышлениями Ганнибал и сам не заметил, как пришло время перерыва.

— Антракт, — с улыбкой объяснил Лектер, когда громовые аплодисменты и вспыхнувший в зале яркий свет захватили увлёкшегося Уилла врасплох. — Тебе понравилось?

— Думаю, да, — осторожно, чтобы не спешить с суждениями, ответил тот, легко улыбнувшись ухмылке, скользнувшей по губам собеседника. — Я, конечно, многого не понимаю, но думаю, что мне нравится. И я могу понять, почему это нравится тебе.

— О? В таком случае, ты будешь не против посещать оперу почаще, когда мы сможем чувствовать себя более-менее свободными? — насмешливо уточнил Ганнибал, поднимаясь со своего места. Уилл с удовольствием последовал его примеру и фыркнул, оценив подколку:

— Мне нравится, но не _настолько_ же!

Они вышли в холл, где Ганнибал поспешил найти для них наиболее незаметное и надёжное укрытие в одной из многочисленных ниш, и уже там продолжили разговор.

— Будет ведь и вторая часть, верно? — полуутвердительно заметил Грэм, а его спутник согласился:

— Да, и именно в ней прозвучит знаменитая «Ария Царицы ночи»**, о которой я тебе рассказывал. Мне доводилось слышать разные варианты исполнения этой сложнейшей части оперы, и здесь, в Вене, как правило, звучат самые лучшие…

Ганнибал неожиданно осёкся, когда мимо них быстрым шагом прошёл невысокий полноватый мужчина. На нём был явно сверхдорогой смокинг из глянцево сверкающей ткани с золотистой оторочкой — Уиллу почему-то подумалось, что герр Майер счел бы такую одежду безвкусной. Мужчина, спеша к оживлённой компании, стоявшей чуть поодаль, кажется, даже не заметил их, хотя Ганнибал проводил его цепким, внимательным взглядом.

— Ганнибал? В чём дело, ты знаешь этого человека? — почувствовав его нервное возбуждение, спросил Уилл, уже догадываясь о том, что услышит.

— Да, знаю. Знал раньше, — медленно, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с незнакомца, откликнулся тот. — Его зовут Карл Хубар. Я иногда встречал его в свете, но он покинул город еще до того, как я уехал из Австрии. Не думал, что он вернулся в Вену.

— А кто он? Чем занимается? — Уилл продолжал машинально задавать вопросы, хотя всё, чего ему хотелось на самом деле — увести Ганнибала подальше от этого человека и как можно скорее, чтобы исчезло это неясное нетерпеливое напряжение, легко угадывавшееся в его глазах и позе.

— Во времена нашего краткого знакомства, герр Хубар был детским психиатром, достаточно известным как в профессиональных, так и в широких общественных кругах, — пояснил Лектер, продолжая наблюдать за объектом их беседы. — Кроме того, он опекал несколько сиротских приютов.

— Ну, это ведь хорошо, разве нет? — как можно беспечнее заметил Уилл, в свою очередь рассматривая приземистую фигуру психиатра-мецената.

— Да, это очень хорошо с его стороны, — тихо и задумчиво пробормотал Ганнибал.

Прозвучавшие звонки не позволили Уиллу продолжить расспросы — они вернулись в зал, но странное, непонятное настроение любовника и смутное чувство тревоги не покидали Грэма. Он больше не мог сосредоточиться на опере, впустить в себя музыку: что-то мешало, навязчивой занозой засело в сознании. И даже ария Царицы ночи, певшей о гневе и мести, звучала кодой к его беспокойству.

Поэтому ни великолепный финал оперы, ни бурный восторг зрителей, устроивших исполнителям овации стоя, не смог отвлечь Уилла от сильнейшего чувства, что в Ганнибале что-то неуловимо изменилось. Нет, его лицо не выражало той хищной жажды, откровенного желания убивать, как это было в случае с Пьером Дювалем в Лионе — и всё же, от него веяло вполне определённой угрозой, пробирающим до костей холодом…

***

Однако Ганнибал контролировал себя безупречно. Добравшись до дома, он с искренним любопытством поинтересовался, понравилось ли Уиллу в опере.

— Да, это было интересно. Не могу обещать, что захочу повторить этот опыт в ближайшее время, но мне понравилось, — спокойно признался Грэм.

Он сказал так не только потому, что хотел доставить удовольствие Ганнибалу — хотя видел, как обрадовали мужчину его слова, — но и потому, что действительно считал их вечер удавшимся как нельзя лучше. Если бы только не…

— Позволишь спросить тебя кое о чём? — в свою очередь попросил Уилл, аккуратно вешая тёплое осеннее пальто, бывшее одной из тех покупок, что сделал Ганнибал у герра Майера, и подошедшее ему идеально, в платяной шкаф в прихожей.

— Разумеется, спрашивай что угодно, — без малейшего колебания откликнулся Лектер, проходя на кухню, чтобы приготовить им горячий кофе.

— Карл Хубар — кто он такой на самом деле? — спросил Уилл. Он заметил, как напряглись на мгновение плечи и шея любовника. — Ты не рассказал мне чего-то, верно? Чего-то очень и очень важного. Я думаю…

— Что ты думаешь, Уилл? — Ганнибал резко развернулся и впился в него цепким взглядом. Грэм невольно поежился, но не отступился.

— Я думаю, ты хочешь убить этого мужчину, — медленно проговорил он, глядя Ганнибалу прямо в глаза, а потом с нажимом добавил: — И я хочу понять почему.

Мужчина коротко кивнул и вернулся к приготовлению кофе, словно и не чувствуя разлитого в воздухе электричества. Но Уилл не сводил с него взгляда, он даже не стал занимать свое обычное место за обеденным столом, желая услышать объяснения. И Ганнибал заговорил, неспешно помешивая напиток, закипающий в турке:

— Помнишь, что я рассказал тебе о герре Хубаре во время антракта?

Уилл кивнул, а потом, сообразив, что Ганнибал стоит спиной к нему и не видит этого, ответил:

— Да, ты говорил, что он был детским психиатром и опекал сирот. Он совершил какую-то ошибку в работе? И из-за этого пострадал какой-то ребенок?

— О, ребенок пострадал, и не один! — с силой и неясной горечью согласился Лектер, осторожно снимая турку с плиты и разливая ароматный напиток по заранее приготовленным чашкам.

— В смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Грэм. Недоброе предчувствие снова разрасталось в груди, однако не мешало мыслить здраво. Догадка, вспыхнувшая как спичка в тёмной комнате, всё еще была слишком далеко, но он уже понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоило.

— Сам подумай, Уилл, — вкрадчиво предложил Ганнибал, остановившись напротив него с двумя чашками в руках. — Герр Хубар — известный психиатр, уважаемый член общества, которого никто и никогда не заподозрил бы в недостойном поведении, так? К тому же, он взял на себя благородный труд заботы о лишённых семьи и дома детишках! А дети ему доверяют, он знает к ним подход. Знает, как убедить их сделать то, о чём он их просит или даже приказывает, и как заставить не болтать лишнего после… А впрочем, даже если какой несчастный малыш и расскажет правду — что с того? Разве ему, нищему заморышу, кто-то поверит? Детские голоса звучат так тихо в мире больших людей…

Уилл почувствовал, что бледнеет — вся кровь отхлынула от его лица, страшная догадка холодом пронеслась по венам, вымораживая его изнутри. Может ли быть?.. У него нет повода не верить Ганнибалу и тому гневу, который угадывается сейчас в его нарочито невозмутимом тоне. Да, Лектер прекрасно умел держать себя в руках, но и Уилл столь же хорошо научился читать его истинные чувства.

И всё же, это было так чудовищно, так отвратительно-гнусно!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он… Нет, Ганнибал, скажи, что это не так! — простонал Уилл, отступая на шаг и закрывая подрагивающей ладонью глаза. В его ушах _уже_ звучали голоса детей — слишком тихие для мира взрослых.

— Я хотел покончить с ним давно, еще когда мы оба жили в Вене и вращались в близких кругах, — мрачно поделился Лектер. Он со стуком поставил кружки на стол и подошел к Уиллу, положив руку ему на плечо, чтобы хоть немного поддержать и самому запастись его теплом, что заставляло держать себя в руках.

Его единственным табу, всегда и везде, были дети. Его можно было называть кем угодно и обвинять в чём угодно, но в одном Ганнибал всегда оставался непреклонен: ни одно его убийство не было связано с ребёнком.

— Но он закрыл практику и покинул город даже раньше меня. Не знаю, почувствовал ли мерзавец опасность или кто-то из его жертв всё же решился заговорить, угрожая его карьере, но факт остаётся фактом. Я не думал, что он осмелится вновь вернуться сюда, но, как ты сам видел, общество встретило его с распростёртыми объятиями — репутация доктора Хубара совершенно чиста, а его маленькие беспомощные подопечные снова в опасности. — Лектер внимательно посмотрел на задумчивого, словно отгородившегося от него Грэма. Он был готов спросить его мнения в любом деле, которое касалось их двоих. Но только не в этом. Понимая, что он рискует свободой их обоих, Ганнибал продолжил, взвешивая и холодно проговаривая каждое слово: — Поэтому мне хочется избавить мир от этого монстра. Я хочу убить Карла Хубара, Уилл, и я его убью. Это не подлежит обсуждению.

Грэмом внезапно овладела злость, яростное негодование — они пришли на смену первым шоку и отвращению. Он готов был голыми руками растерзать подонка, растлевавшего детей, вверенных его опеке, беспомощных перед его властью. Казалось, еще никогда в жизни Уилл не испытывал такого мощного желания не просто наказать преступника, а уничтожить его физически. Он несколько раз моргнул, выпрямил спину и посмотрел на Ганнибала, читая его эмоции, а потом накрыл ладонью его руку на своем плече и твёрдо поправил:

— Нет, Ганнибал — _мы_ его убьем.

***

Утром следующего дня Уилл долго лежал в постели, скользя рассеянным взглядом по изящной лепнине на потолке их с Ганнибалом общей спальни, и обдумывал вчерашний вечер. Долгие сборы, преследовавшее его ощущение скованности и неловкости, восхищение и желание в глазах Ганнибала, великолепную оперу, которую невозможно было не оценить по достоинству… и встречу с тем человеком, Карлом Хубаром.  
Человеком, который был повинен в одном из самых отвратительных злодеяниях, какие только можно себе представить; человеком, которого они с Ганнибалом фактически поклялись убить.

Уилл вспомнил, как Ганнибал отреагировал на его заявление о том, что на сей раз он хочет поучаствовать в убийстве: на лице мужчины поочередно отразились недоверчивое удивление, гордость и восторг. Он прекрасно понимал, что однажды Лектер и сам попросил бы его разделить на двоих пролитую кровь, и даже старался внутренне подготовится к этому.  
Грэму не впервой было отнимать человеческую жизнь, но все совершённые им убийства были вынужденными — он убивал, чтобы защитить себя или других людей. И он не лгал, когда говорил Ганнибалу, что жестокость и насилие не приносят ему наслаждения, он лишь терпит их.

Так было раньше. Уилл был уверен, что процесс принятия мировоззрения и поступков Ганнибала будет медленным и тягостным, ведь ему предстояло буквально перешагнуть через все принципы, на которых долгие годы держалось само его существование…  
Но Карл Хубар, это средоточие человеческой мерзости и гнили, зажёг в нём жажду убийства и мести — и, обдумывая прошлый вечер, Уилл ничуть не сожалел о своих словах.

Прошлой ночью Ганнибал целовал и ласкал его со всей возможной страстью, очевидно, посчитав, что Уилл подписался на предстоящее преступление из одной любви к нему — что же, отчасти так оно и было, и когда-нибудь он охотнее стал бы убийцей, чем расстался бы с Лектером. Но сейчас Грэмом двигало еще и отчаянное желание наказать мерзавца, издевавшегося над беспомощными детьми. Раз земля была неспособна сбросить его с себя, то это должен был сделать кто-то другой. И он считал, что их усердия и желания уничтожить мерзавца должно было хватить для этого.

В виновность Хубара Уилл поверил сразу и безоговорочно. Он доверял Ганнибалу и знал, что тот не стал бы обманывать его ради того, чтобы подтолкнуть на путь убийства — не после всего, что они пережили за последние пару месяцев.  
Конечно, он мог бы, к примеру, наведаться в один из тех приютов, о которых говорил Лектер, и встретиться с жертвами лично, но это было выше его сил. Уилл знал, что стоит ему прочесть в глазах детей то, что с ними сотворил Хубар — и эти кошмарные видения будут преследовать его до конца дней.  
Нет, достаточно будет хотя бы единожды взглянуть в лицо герру Хубару, чтобы удостовериться в его виновности — и Уилл, не колеблясь ни минуты, покончит с ним.

Именно это он сказал Ганнибалу, когда тот появился в спальне, покончив с душем и приготовлением завтрака.

— Ты совершенно уверен, что готов к этому? Я не хочу и не стану давить на тебя, — предельно серьёзно спросил мужчина, присаживаясь на край кровати и касаясь руки Уилла, лежавшей поверх покрывала.

— Я уверен, Ганнибал, — твёрдо произнес Грэм, глядя прямо в глаза любовнику и видя его сомнения. — И не возьму своих слов обратно, не пойду на попятную. Я делаю это не только ради тебя — я действительно хочу наказать этого человека. То, что он сделал с детьми, настолько отвратительно, настолько невыносимо, что я просто…

— Я знаю, Уилл, знаю, — Ганнибал пересел поближе, чтобы осторожно коснуться губами его лба. Эмпатия была его даром и проклятием. Будучи отличным психиатром, Лектер умел проникать в сознание людей, но не так глубоко и полно, как Грэм. И даже одни представления о том, что испытывали дети, над которыми Хубар совершал насилие, могли причинять Уиллу сильную боль. Почувствовав тепло его губ, тот сдавленно выдохнул и склонил голову, сжимая в руках покрывало.

— Он должен заплатить, — глухо и отчаянно потребовал Уилл, кусая губы, чтобы не сорваться от переполнявших его злости и горя.

— Он поплатится, мы позаботимся об этом, — пообещал Лектер, а потом взлохматил спутанные со сна волосы Уилла и мягко посоветовал:

— Вставай. Позавтракаем и обсудим наши планы. Нужно тщательно продумать каждый шаг, чтобы всё точно получилось.

И они действительно посвятили практически весь день разработке плана — оба понимали, что малейшая оплошность могла стоить им свободы.

Вот так сидеть вдвоём в роскошной гостиной Ганнибала и спокойно, деловито говорить о том, как они вместе вскоре убьют человека, было непросто. При всём безумном желании уничтожить Хубара Уиллу нелегко было столь хладнокровно продумывать убийство: почти всю взрослую жизнь он ловил всевозможных преступников, дабы предотвратить новые преступления. Для него было бы проще сделать всё спонтанно и быстро, но подобный поступок был бы слишком безрассудным.

И потому Уилл, преодолевая то, что еще оставалось в нем от агента ФБР, обсуждал с Ганнибалом убийство Карла Хубара. В конце концов это была последняя граница, разделявшая его сущности. И Грэм был почти готов разрушить её.

***

Любое убийство предваряет охота. По иронии судьбы, наибольший опыт охоты Уилла оказался связан с Ганнибалом: это его он выслеживал методично и упорно, и далеко не всегда с целью убийства. Теперь же он под руководством самого Лектера охотился на Хубара — изучал его поведение, привычки и слабости.

Как много можно узнать о человеке, находясь буквально за его плечом! Раз иди два Уилл или Ганнибал оказывались в нескольких шагах от своей будущей жертвы, но оставались незамеченными: доктор Хубар, матёрый хищник, уверенный в своей безнаказанности, давно разучился чувствовать опасность. И это было им только на руку.

Около недели ушло на то, чтобы узнать о нём всё, что могло пригодиться в охоте. Уилл смог бы по памяти рассказать обычное дневное расписание психиатра, излюбленные места в Вене, куда он частенько наведывался, круг полезных знакомств, которые он активно возобновлял после долгого отсутствия. К счастью, в сиротские приюты герр Хубар пока не наведывался, хотя и изъявлял желание _«вновь заботиться о бедных малютках»_ в обществе коллег и друзей. К счастью — потому что, приблизься он к детям, Уилл сорвался бы и прикончил мерзавца на месте.

Итак, Уилл с Ганнибалом изучили повадки своей добычи и готовы были открыть охоту, но прежде следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы многочисленные знакомые доктора Хубара не подняли тревогу после его неожиданного исчезновения.

Лектер предложил решение этой проблемы, одновременно простое и изобретательное: они отправят Хубару анонимное письмо, в котором неизвестный будет грозить ему разоблачением, арестом и публичным позором, но, в то же время, предложит заплатить ему за молчание. Сумма будет достаточно большой, но не баснословной — такую, например, могла бы затребовать одна из выросших жертв доктора.

Дальнейшие его действия Уилл мог предсказать без труда: герр Хубар немедленно покинет город, предварительно оповестив своих коллег и друзей о неожиданно возникших срочных делах, требующих его отъезда. Но, прежде чем убраться из Вены, он постарается обезопасить свою шкуру, так или иначе избавившись от шантажиста.  
Они назначат встречу для передачи денег в одном из тех мест, которые сам Хубар считает вполне безопасными, — и тот явится в ловушку, уверенный в том, что всегда сможет совладать с молоденькими девчонкой или пареньком из числа своих жертв.

Вот только в конце охотничьей тропы его будет ждать не вчерашний ребенок с искалеченным детством, а возмездие и смерть.

Это наполняло душу Уилла мрачным, тёмным торжеством, ранее практически ему неведомым. Да, нечто подобное он ощущал, отдавая безумному санитару в лечебнице просьбу-приказ убить Ганнибала или воображая, как он сам перерезал бы ему горло, беспомощному и связанному. Но тогда, вслед за ненавистью и торжеством, приходил дикий, опустошающий ужас: даже презирая и ненавидя Лектера за предательство, даже разочаровавшись в нём на время, Уилл парадоксально не желал расставаться с ним навсегда.

Прежде их необычная, невероятная связь нередко оказывалась практически гибельной для обоих — но теперь Ганнибал и Уилл несли гибель вместе. Их отношения могли иметь лишь два исхода: либо они бы создали нечто новое, поразительное в своей мощи и целостности, либо они бы разрушили друг друга до основания и погибли под обломками. И сейчас мужчины совершенно точно медленно двигались по сценарию первого варианта.

За время подготовки к охоте и убийству Грэм успел привыкнуть к уже испытанному им когда-то ощущению силы и власти над чужой судьбой. А Ганнибал, казалось, и вовсе упивался этим чувством и тем, с какой твёрдой решимостью Уилл стремился перешагнуть последний барьер, отделявший его от их новой жизни.

Планируя мельчайшие детали, они опасались, что доктор Хубар может, как в прошлый раз, когда ему удалось уйти от Ганнибала, почуять опасность и попросту исчезнуть.

Однако тот повёл себя именно так, как они и рассчитывали: вновь закрыл едва-едва начавшую возобновляться психиатрическую практику, сам предупредил всех знакомых, что уезжает на неопределённое время, но беспокоиться о нём не следует, поспешно собрал вещи — Уилл и Ганнибал следили за тем, как портье выносил его чемоданы в холл фешенебельного отеля, где доктор временно проживал, — а затем попросил служащего за стойкой регистрации заказать для него билет на самолет и такси до аэропорта. Там он оставил вещи в камере хранения, после чего вернулся в город.

До начала регистрации на рейс оставалось чуть больше двух часов — как раз достаточно времени, чтобы встретиться и разобраться с автором анонимного письма. Грэм, поражаясь самому себе, практически ликовал, а Лектер лишь довольно и чуть снисходительно улыбался, прекрасно понимая его чувства. Добыча была загнана и неуклонно двигалась навстречу собственной гибели.

Для встречи Ганнибал и Уилл выбрали небольшой квадратный дворик старинного особняка — увитые плющом стены с тёмными окнами и весело шумящий в центре круглый фонтан. Здание, построенное еще во время расцвета Австрийской империи, теперь посещали лишь группы туристов-экскурсантов. На ночь смотрители отключали воду в фонтане, взамен включая сигнализацию, но Ганнибал знал, как пробраться в здание незамеченным.

Знал это и герр Хубар — он дружил с главным смотрителем особняка и порой даже уговаривал его разрешить ему прийти сюда в неположенное время с избранными приятелями. Доктор явно был убежден, что никто, кроме него да смотрителя, не знает запасных выходов и потайных дверей в здании — да и что могло ему угрожать на тихой улочке практически рядом со Старым городом?

Спрятавшись в тени массивной лестницы из резного дуба, поднимавшейся на второй этаж, Ганнибал с Уиллом наблюдали, как Карл Хубар пересёк сумрачный холл и через террасу вышел во двор. И убедившись, что зверь попал в клетку, незаметно скользнули следом.

Даже включенный фонтан не заставил их жертву насторожиться — мало ли что? Наверное, кто-нибудь из смотрителей или экскурсоводов забыл отключить воду. Остановившись у бортика, психиатр нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, периодически стряхивая с рукава плаща мелкую водяную крошку. Шум воды глушил практически все звуки, поэтому Ганнибал, первым выступивший из густой тени за спиной Хубара, смог приблизиться к нему практически вплотную, прежде чем заговорить со своей обычной вежливой невозмутимостью:

— Добрый вечер, герр Хубар. Давно не виделись.

Тот вздрогнул и резко обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть Ганнибала в затопившей дворик тьме — свет городских огней едва проникал сюда, будто в глубокий колодец, и делал это место практически идеальной площадкой для сцены смерти. Наконец Хубар узнал не то голос, не то черты Лектера — и отшатнулся, беззвучно разевая рот.

— Вы… Это же вы, но вы же… — бессвязно лепетал мужчина, шаг за шагом отступая от хищно улыбавшегося Ганнибала.

Теперь настала очередь Уилла — он тоже появился из тени, отрезая жертве единственный путь к бегству, и включил небольшой карманный фонарик — не слишком яркий, но достаточный, чтобы заставить психиатра обернуться на его свет. Луч скользнул по лицу Лектера, и Грэм заметил, как обычный азарт охоты, не покидавший любовника несколько дней, сменился уверенностью в том, что вскоре должно было свершиться с его помощью. В руке профайлера сверкнул нож, и Хубар забился в панике, словно крыса, которой не удалось сбежать с тонущего корабля.

— Ожидали увидеть кого-нибудь другого? — негромко поинтересовался Уилл, заглядывая в перекошенное от страха лицо Хубара, в его глаза. Мгновение — и перед его внутренним взором встали лица детей, многих и многих несчастных, заплаканных, перепуганных до смерти детей… Маятник в его сознании качнулся в одну сторону, в другую — и Грэм чуть не потерялся в криках и громком плаче, которыми упивался негодяй, стоявший перед ним.

Всего несколько секунд сказали Уиллу всё, что он должен был знать, чтобы совершить первое в своей жизни хладнокровное убийство с чистым сердцем: Карл Хубар годами растлевал вверенных его заботе детей, сломав не одну маленькую жизнь. За это он должен был поплатиться жизнью, которой не заслуживал.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — голос Хубара был неприятно высоким, почти визгливым, и Ганнибал поморщился, с лёгким волнением взглянув на приходившего в себя Уилла. В глазах любовника он увидел отчаяние и обжигающий гнев, и это дало ему сил сдержаться и не убить их жертву раньше, чем Грэм будет готов сделать это с его помощью.

— А вы как думаете?

— Вам нужны деньги? Я отдам всё, что у меня есть, — затараторил психиатр, с ужасом глядя на нож, серебрившийся в свете фонарика. — А если этого будет мало, то я достану еще. Пожалуйста, только не убивайте меня, господа, я прошу вас, — он уже почти плакал, трясясь всем расплывшимся телом. Ганнибал презрительно скривил губы и посмотрел на Уилла, еле сдерживавшего себя, чтобы не наброситься на мерзавца.

— Катись со своими деньгами к чёрту, там тебя уже давно ждут, — прошипел Грэм и склонил голову, улавливая панический страх, исходивший волнами от Хубара. Это было странно, но чужой испуг вливал в него силы. На мгновение он понял, что именно находил Ганнибал в игре с некоторыми своими жертвами. — Ты думал, что всю жизнь проживёшь в своё удовольствие и будешь продолжать истязать и насиловать детей, пока не умрёшь? Ты был уверен, что никто не посмеет остановить тебя, подонок?

Психиатр попытался отчаянно закричать, но понял, что потерял голос — из горла вырывался лишь хрип. Дисфония***. Он много раз сталкивался с такой проблемой у своих жертв в приютах после того, что делал с ними, но никогда не предполагал, что эта напасть коснётся и его самого. Хубар оглянулся на Ганнибала и ужаснулся выражению, которое разобрал в полутьме на его лице. Грэм сделал большой шаг вперёд, оттесняя его к Лектеру, уже приготовившемуся к броску. Уилл перевёл взгляд с жертвы на любовника и поразился, как естественно тот выглядит с первобытной жаждой крови в глазах и мрачной улыбкой на губах, затем вновь посмотрел на психиатра, уже не пытавшегося вырваться и выглядевшего жалко и отвратительно: по его щекам текли слёзы, а губы беззвучно повторяли одно и то же: «пожалуйста, нет».

Грэм резко выдохнул, и в ту же секунду, словно это послужило неким сигналом, Ганнибал сделал шаг и крепко обхватил Хубара со спины одной рукой, другой зажав ему рот. Психиатр замычал, пытаясь вырваться. Эти бессмысленные попытки могли вызвать лишь смех.

Уилл в свою очередь поднял зажатый в руке нож и всадил его в отчаянно извивавшееся тело по самую рукоять. Безупречно отточенное лезвие вошло в плоть легко, будто нож в размягчённое масло. На миг Грэму показалось, что время остановилось и перед ним открылась та самая истина, которую пытался донести до него Лектер: на свете нет ничего, что сравнится по притяжению и ощущениям с моментом, когда жизненная сила убитого переходит к его убийце.

Перед тем, как идти на охоту Ганнибал долго обучал Уилла, как, с какой силой и куда именно можно ударить человека, чтобы рана гарантированно оказалась смертельной или, наоборот, дала возможность насладиться моментом убийства. Грэм, конечно же, умел обращаться с ножом, но не для таких целей. И теперь он повторил полученный урок, не колеблясь и не отводя взгляда от глаз Карла Хубара до тех пор, пока образы тех измученных детей не стали затухать и отдаляться.

Но тот еще судорожно дёргался в стальной хватке Лектера, не желая осознавать, что для него всё кончено. Тогда Ганнибал отнял ладонь от его сдавленно хрипящего рта, ведь он всё равно не мог кричать, и положил её поверх руки Уилла, с хрустом проворачивая нож в ране, обагряя их почти сплетенные пальцы темной и горячей кровью.

И в этот миг они, беглецы от закона, любовники и убийцы, смотрели только друг на друга — а последний глухой стон их жертвы затерялся в шуме воды, игравшей в фонтане.

Ганнибал оттолкнул от себя тело Карла Хубара, которое бесформенной грудой свалилось им с Уиллом под ноги, но руки Грэма не отпустил, сжимая его пальцы на рукоятке ножа еще сильнее, делая почти больно. Но тот не возражал, восхищённо переводя взгляд с переплетенья их рук на лицо своего партнёра.

Они знали: этот вечер и это убийство стали для них окончательным, полным единением, залогом вечной верности, как если бы они принесли друг другу нерушимые клятвы. То, что случилось, связало их намного сильнее любых обетов.

Уилл чувствовал: в эти минуты, стоя во внутреннем дворике старого особняка в луже крови, всё увеличивавшейся благодаря смертельной ране в груди убитого ими человека, они с Ганнибалом были всесильны. И хотя им предстояло еще многое сделать: избавиться от тела, предварительно забрав у жертвы кое-что на прощание, стереть все следы своего пребывания в этом патио, позаботиться о том, чтобы у всех сложилось впечатление, что герр Хубар без происшествий покинул Вену, — Грэм ощущал облегчение и спокойствие, каких сам от себя не ожидал.

Пришло время признать: Ганнибал Лектер помог ему измениться окончательно и отныне к прежнему Уиллу Грэму, уязвимому и изломанному, возврата не было.

И в миг, когда Ганнибал прижал его перепачканную в крови ладонь к своей щеке в знак восхищения и благодарности за разделённое на двоих убийство, Уилл ни о чем не жалел. Осознание вспыхнуло и пронеслось в голове яркой молнией, озарив его мысли и заставив улыбнуться. Да, он больше не станет жалеть ни о чём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кратко сюжет оперы можно описать так: "Дочь Царицы ночи похитил волшебник Зарастро. Царица Ночи посылает принца Тамино спасти девушку и даёт ему волшебный атрибут — флейту и помощников. Принц переходит на сторону волшебника, проходит испытания и получает любовь."  
> Источник — Википедия. Более подробно о "Волшебной флейте" можно узнать из одноименной статьи в Википедии: https://surfe.be/hay
> 
> ** Послушать эту великолепную арию можно здесь. Многим, наверное, она окажется знакомой.
> 
> *** Дисфония — нарушение голоса, при котором он становится слабым, фальцетным дрожащим, срываающимся. Может возникнуть по многим причинам, в том числе, при сильном нервном потрясении, а также сбоях вегетативной нервной системы.


	24. Бонус-часть. Удалённые сцены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели!  
> Мы хотим сказать о том, как сожалеем, что последние месяцы прошли для нас и вас без новых глав этой истории. Так получилось, что мы вынуждены были на время приостановить работу над "Спектаклем" и погрузиться сначала в реальность, а потом уже и в другие фэндомы. Думаю, многие авторы поймут нас: всегда нужен перерыв. На данный момент у нас просто не хватает 24 часов в сутках, чтобы вновь встретиться с Клариссой. Однако глава уже начата, она медленно, но верно пишется нами, и надеемся, что в Новом году она не преминет появиться уже в январе (однако не загадываем, не хотим обманывать вас). 
> 
> И всё же в Новый год не хочется входить без подарка вам, наши дорогие и любимые читатели! На протяжении года с лишним вы так поддерживали нас, что мы решили раскрыть вам небольшую тайну. В данной работе существуют скрытые главы, так называемые дополнительные материалы — удалённые сцены, которые были лишними в момент написания глав, но которые мы оставили в качестве бонуса и планировали выкладывать после финала. Одну из таких глав мы хотим подарить вам сегодня. Мы надеемся, что эти маленькие кусочки вам понравятся.
> 
> Ну и, конечно же, мы от всей души поздравляем вас с наступающим Новым годом! Желаем вам счастья, здоровья, успехов в работе и учебе, удачи, мира, спокойствия и любви!  
> Мы надеемся, что после Нового года мы вернёмся, а вы снова будете с нами.)))  
> Спасибо вам большое! И с праздником!

**Портсмут**

_(Действие происходит после окончания первой части главы «Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 3»)_

После того, как Уилл заснул, Ганнибал еще долго лежал на своей кровати и смотрел на его мерно вздымавшуюся грудь. Бок, не очень качественно зашитый им самим, болел и тянул, награждая тупой болью при каждом движении. И это казалось ему единственным оправданием тому, что он до сих пор не спал, наблюдая за погрузившимся в неспокойный, но явно не кошмарный сон спутником. Признаваться в слабости было неприятно даже себе.

Откровенные слова Грэма о чудовище больно кольнули Лектера, пробуждая, как он думал, почти забытое ощущение обиды. Он всегда считал, что обида должна предполагать ожидания и являться следствием неоправдания этих самых ожиданий. Но Ганнибал уже давно не ждал от Уилла ничего. Или это ему просто казалось?

Случайные, не имевшие целью обидеть, слова Уилла внезапно всё же обидели его, причинив острую боль намного сильнее той, что он чувствовал сейчас, придерживая повязку на боку ладонью.

Милый, растерянный Уилл был так скован внезапным проявлением собственных глубоко скрываемых чувств, что чуть не перешёл им же обрисованные границы, пытаясь убедить его в своей привязанности, пусть это и выглядело немного иначе для него самого. Ганнибал помнил тот момент, когда он стал казаться монстром самому себе. Это было слишком давно и почти стёрлось из памяти, оставив на самом донышке лишь призрачный, еле уловимый запах иланг-иланга и пачули, что так любила его тётушка Мурасаки.

Лектер нахмурился, отбрасывая её образ в дальние комнаты Дворца памяти. Ему нужен был только Уилл: сильный, способный выдержать многие невзгоды, что еще должны были упасть на их головы, уверенный в себе и Ганнибале, позволяющий себе принимать заботу и приязнь Ганнибала. Сейчас же на соседней кровати он видел испуганного своими же желаниями и ощущениями мальчишку, считавшего себя взрослым, но внезапно потерявшегося в незнакомом районе родного города.

Лектер знал, что мог бы решить его проблемы сразу, еще в их первом укрытии. Его талантов в психиатрии хватило бы, чтобы сразу очертить круг их будущей жизни. Но Ганнибал так же понимал, что впервые не хотел никаких игр между ними — только правду и чистое притяжение, которое само собой медленно заполняло Уилла, открывая перед ним упущенные возможности, реальную картину их отношений за все эти годы.

Ганнибал усмехнулся, видя, как во сне Уилл нахмурился и облизал губы, сильнее сжав в кулаке простынь. Он представлял себе, как однажды они окажутся в одной постели без всяких запретов. Пусть и не для того, о чём он безусловно грезил изредка во время своего заключения в клинике и даже до того, в месяцы скитания по Франции и Италии без Грэма. Ганнибал предполагал, насколько сильным окажется его инстинкт собственника, стоит Уиллу разрушить стены между ними и позволить им быть рядом во всех смыслах.

И для того, чтобы это претворилось в жизнь, нужно было привести Грэма в стабильное состояние, но без давления и уловок с его стороны. Спустя шесть лет с момента знакомства он должен был понять лишь одно: Ганнибал — лучшее, что было, есть и будет в его жизни, независимо от того, что происходило за эти годы между ними, и от того, кем они казались друг другу всё это время.

Сейчас в их отношениях остались лишь те самые стены, которые они выстроили друг для друга сами, боясь новой боли и потерь. Всё, что могло произойти между двумя людьми, остро нуждающимися друг в друге и крайне ревностно возвращающими себе друг друга, могло произойти и с ними. Они должны были лишь дать этому случиться.

Не только Уилл, но и Ганнибал должен был наконец ослабить контроль и отдаться на волю обстоятельствам и чувствам, которые Грэм всё еще неосознанно пытался подавить. Должно было пройти время, чтобы они проявили себя ярче, сильнее, оглушив Уилла безысходностью и осознанием: им не пережить нового разделения — теперь точно. А Лектер мог лишь наблюдать за этим и невесомо поддерживать его, чуть-чуть направляя в верную сторону, не обижаясь так явно на новые попытки сдержать рвущуюся изнутри Уилла его настоящую сущность.

Ганнибалу следовало подождать, чтобы в итоге получить то, что уже давно должно было принадлежать ему по праву; что было понятно и дорого лишь им двоим. А уж этот навык в нём был развит в совершенстве, ведь любой хищник знает и чтит главный закон охоты.

Ганнибал Лектер всегда умел ждать, тем более в результате его ждала лучшая и долгожданная добыча — сердце Уилла Грэма.

***

**Евротоннель. Поезд Фолкстон-Кале**

  
_(Действие происходит после окончания первой части главы «Уилл и Ганнибал. Путь домой. Часть 4)_   


В этот раз Ганнибал уступил место у окна Уиллу, чтобы тот чувствовал себя увереннее, скрытый от глаз остальных пассажиров своим спутником и сидениями.  
В первые полчаса пути они почти не разговаривали.

Грэм всё еще слишком нервничал и не хотел выглядеть глупо и нелепо, а то и вовсе слабо перед Лектером. Ему казалось, что удача, которая вообще никогда не оказывалась на его стороне, внезапно обратилась к нему лицом и даже позволила прикоснуться к себе. И, кажется, всё еще касалась в ответ. С момента их бегства из США прошло уже достаточно времени, а их так и не поймали. И Уилл, с только ему свойственным крайним скептицизмом, размышлял, насколько вероятно то, что они доберутся до Парижа без недоразумений.

Затем его мысли плавно перетекли на Ганнибала. Даже без эмпатии можно было понять, что эта поездка не самая лучшая в его жизни. Рана явно болела, тянула и изредка взрывалась острой болью. Уилл знал это по собственному опыту: служба в полиции, а потом и две пули уже в присутствии Ганнибала в его жизни. Ткани, куда входили пули, до сих пор болели в плохую погоду, что в Балтиморе случалась частенько.  
У Лектера скорее всего были и другие шрамы от пуль, хотя, вполне возможно, он и не попадал никогда в ситуацию, когда ему приходилось справляться с огнестрельным оружием и последствиями его использования. Его выбором всегда были ножи.

Уилл внимательно смотрел на Ганнибала, прикрывшего глаза от усталости, и не понимал, как могло получиться, что они столько лет лелеяли мысль об убийстве, находя общество друг друга идеальным (если бы не банальные нормы морали и нравственности), а теперь боялись, что их всё-таки разлучат.

Грэм вспомнил часы в Фолкстоне и Портсмуте, когда Лектер оставлял его одного, уходя решать их общие проблемы. Страх, жуткий, всеобъемлющий, накатывал на него спустя несколько минут после ухода Ганнибала. И никакие доводы рассудка вроде возможного появления экстренного выпуска новостей, если бы его поймали, или стука в двери их номера отряда полицейских не помогали справиться с охватывавшей его паникой. Уилл понимал, что был похож скорее на ворчливых тётушек, которых всегда так не любят, чем на агента ФБР, повидавшего в жизни кошмарные вещи, но боязнь не увидеть снова Ганнибала или, хуже того, увидеть его на электрическом стуле или в операционной, где ему ввели бы смертельную инъекцию павулона и хлорида калия, оказывалась намного сильнее.

Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Ганнибал открыл глаза и повернул голову к Уиллу. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на него в ответ, вглядываясь в лицо, словно искал доказательства своих мыслей в его глазах и морщинах, обосновавшихся на лбу. Грэм занервничал еще больше и, с тихим вздохом привалившись к нему больным плечом, спросил:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Плохо выгляжу? — усмехнулся Лектер, но ухмылка быстро растаяла на губах, сменившись слабой, но живой улыбкой. — Уилл, я не так серьёзно ранен, чтобы ты записывал меня в покойники или инвалиды…

— И не собирался, — возмутился тот, резко обрывая витиеватую насмешливую речь. — Я вижу, что рана болит. Я не слепой, Ганнибал, и не раз был ранен. Не лги мне. Хотя бы в этом.

Он тяжело посмотрел на в один миг ставшего серьёзным собеседника и отвёл взгляд в окно. Они подъезжали к морю. Прекрасное, величественное, оно не смогло стать для Уилла неприятным даже после того, как воды Атлантики чуть не убили их. Поняв, что скрывать это бесполезно, Ганнибал положил ладонь на рану, крепко перемотанную и невидную под достаточно свободным пуловером и рубашкой. Другой рукой Лектер коснулся запястья Грэма и несильно сжал, заставив вновь смотреть на него, не отрываясь на любование тёмно-зелёными волнами.

— Я не лгал тебе и всегда держал обещания. В отличие от тебя самого. Но дело не в этом. — Уилл вздохнул, и в его глазах мелькнуло раскаяние. Он действительно был виноват в том, что предавал доверие Ганнибала не раз и даже не два. — Я не буду лгать тебе и, заметь, сейчас не лгу по другой причине. Я не хочу начинать этот этап своей жизни со лжи. И прошу тебя оказать мне точно такую же любезность.

Его глаза прожгли Уилла насквозь, и тот смог лишь кивнуть, не зная, что ответить на это. Казалось, Ганнибала вполне устроила его реакция и он отпустил запястье собеседника.

— То есть всё-таки не болит? — решил разрядить обстановку Грэм, всё же заметив выступивший на его лбу пот. Лектер вновь усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

— На смягчение действительности в виде недоговорённостей данная просьба не распространяется.

Уилл покачал головой, поморщившись от того, как натянулась кожа у заживавшего шрама на скуле. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он в свою очередь сжал руку Ганнибала, словно обещая быть рядом, если «смягчение действительности» станет внезапной проблемой и будет грозить им опасностью.

А поезд в этот миг въехал в тоннель, унося их всё дальше от Балтимора, Джека Кроуфорда и ошибок последних лет.

***

**Федеральное Бюро Расследований, штат Мэриленд, США.  
Спецотдел Джека Кроуфорда по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений.**

_(Действие происходит после разговора Дэна и Клариссы в главе «Кларисса: По остывшим следам»)_

Специальный агент Дэниел Ричардсон едва слышно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и отложил подальше полицейский отчёт, в который безуспешно пытался вникнуть последние десять минут. Несмотря на титанические усилия, он едва ли продвинулся дальше первого абзаца — сегодня ему никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на текущих делах.

Дэн тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся к стоящему в углу кабинета кулеру с водой — тяжёлый разговор с Клариссой, состоявшийся накануне, не шёл у него из головы, отдаваясь тупой болью в висках. Дело было даже не в том, что его, по сути, отвергли еще до того, как он решился совершить формальное признание, хотя из-за одних воспоминаний об этой сцене, о том, с какой виноватой жалостью смотрела на него девушка, в груди уже расползалась боль.

Возможно, ему следовало извиниться перед ней? _«Прости, Кларисса, я сам не заметил, как влюбился в тебя, и мне очень жаль, что это доставило тебе несколько неприятных минут?»_ Дэн криво усмехнулся и поспешил запить горькие мысли глотком холодной воды.

Он с удовольствием ушёл бы в работу с головой, чтобы не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать, если бы не одно «но»: он продолжал отчаянно беспокоиться о Старлинг, пусть даже она обидела его своим отношением. Одно дело — втайне лелеять своё разбитое сердце, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость и достоинство во время совместной работы с девушкой, которая его отвергла, и совсем другое — будучи не в силах что-либо предпринять, осознавать, что она подвергает свою жизнь реальной опасности.

Кларисса ясно дала понять, что не желает его вмешательства в свои дела. Но разве мог Дэн спокойно смотреть, как она с каждым днём всё быстрее приближается к краю пропасти, уже поглотившей Уилла Грэма и многих других, — смотреть и ничего не делать? К черту его любовь, раз она ей ни к чему! Но может же он волноваться о Клариссе как друг, как коллега? Может желать уберечь её от всякого зла — и особенно от того, до которого она так безрассудно пытается дотянуться?..

— И что ты там такого интересного увидел? Уже пять минут пялишься в кулер, — Дэн вздрогнул, когда Джон крепко, без обиняков, хлопнул его по плечу, возвращая к действительности.

— А может, я жду, когда в нём, как в шаре гадалки, всплывут имя и адрес того психопата, который натворил дел в Индианаполисе? — Дэн кивком головы указал на сваленные у них на столах кипы документов, над которыми они с напарником корпели последние несколько дней.

— Долго ждать будешь, приятель! — фыркнул Джон, с видимым отвращением возвращаясь к опостылевшим ящикам и папкам.

Дэн проводил его тёплым взглядом. Когда-то, еще в самом начале их совместной работы, он ошибочно считал Джона Колдмана выскочкой, недалёким и бесцеремонным увальнем-полицейским, которому повезло попасть к самому Джеку Кроуфорду. Это потом он узнал, что Джон, который никогда не стремился работать в ФБР и ловить маньяков, еще будучи простым лейтенантом полиции в Массачусетсе, самостоятельно выследил и остановил опаснейшего серийного убийцу, орудовавшего сразу в нескольких штатах. Когда Джон, проявивший невероятное упорство и смекалку, добрался до негодяя, то застал его за расправой над очередной несчастной жертвой и застрелил на месте.

Но начальство, имевшее на него зуб, не оценило ни мужества и служебного рвения лейтенанта Колдмана, ни той услуги, которую он оказал обществу. Придравшись к тому, что Джон значительно превысил свои полномочия, а у преступника в момент убийства, к тому же, не было в руках оружия — окровавленный нож валялся на полу, подле истерзанной жертвы, — его протащили через долгое и унизительное служебное расследование, стоившее бывшему лейтенанту карьеры в полиции и крепкого, казалось бы, брака. Джек вышел на Джона в самый разгар учинённого над ним следствия, и немедленно утащил в свой отдел, по достоинству оценив его таланты.

Но всё это Дэн узнал уже после того, как Джон, легкомысленный, безответственный и наглый выскочка, спас его, тогда еще совсем зелёного юнца, от верной смерти. Дэниел, будучи слишком высокого о себе мнения, сунулся в дом предполагаемого преступника, на неразведанную территорию, не дождавшись подкрепления, — конечно, а зачем оно ему, отличнику, вчерашнему выпускнику Академии ФБР? В итоге, Джон едва успел сдёрнуть его с линии огня — и получил пулю, которая должна была пробить дурную голову Дэна.

Ричардсон до сих пор помнил, с какими радостью и возмущением одновременно увидел напарника наутро после длившейся несколько часов операции: тот, как ни в чём не бывало, флиртовал с хорошенькой медсестрой, проверявшей его повязки. А Дэниел всю ночь провёл в приёмном покое, кляня себя и своё безрассудство, отправившее этого жулика на больничную койку!  
Однако с тех самых пор они стали друзьями — не сразу, конечно, потому что слишком уж разными были их характеры и методы работы. Но теперь, после нескольких лет, проведённых бок о бок и в этом кабинете, и на заданиях, Дэн полностью доверял своему, на первый взгляд, довольно шебутному напарнику. Так может, стоит спросить у него совета в отношении их с Клариссой запутанной ситуации? Джон явно обладает большим, чем он сам, опытом по части прекрасного пола…

— В таких случаях лучше пить воду с виски или даже виски без воды, — заметил Джон, окидывая его сочувственным взглядом. Дэн страдальчески вздохнул — напарник, всегда относившийся к нему несколько покровительственно, давно научился читать парня, как открытую книгу.

— Неужели по мне всё так заметно? — уныло спросил он, возвращаясь к своему столу и резче, чем хотелось бы, отодвигая кресло.

— Что, девчонка всё-таки разбила тебе сердце? Еще как! — хмыкнул Джон. — И пока она не вернулась на работу после своего больничного, в который я, кстати, нисколько не верю, надо сделать так, чтобы это не было заметно. Предлагаю сегодня немного развеяться, пока ты не надумал утопиться в кулере.

— Я надеюсь, речь идет не о походе в какой-нибудь стриптиз-клуб? — подозрительно уточнил Дэн, потому что Джон вполне мог потащить его в подобное заведение.

— Вообще-то, я собирался пригласить тебя к себе в гости, — возразил Джон с видом оскорблённой невинности, которому Дэн перестал верить где-то через месяц их совместной работы, а у самого в глазах уже отплясывали чертенята. — Ну знаешь, провести такой настоящий холостяцкий вечер: поесть пиццы, выпить, посмотреть какое-нибудь хорошее мужское кино… «Секс в большом городе», например.

Дэн, не удержавшись, прыснул, представив всю картину, но тут же снова стал серьёзным.

— У меня есть проблема, Джон, и она гораздо глубже того, что меня отшили. Кларисса ввязалась в нечто очень и очень опасное — неважно, во что именно. Я надеялся, что сумею вразумить её сам, да где там! Она и слушать меня не хочет… Вот скажи, как бы ты поступил на моем месте: рискнул бы превратиться для неё в предателя, рассказав обо всём Джеку, или оставил бы свои опасения при себе, позволив ей и дальше рисковать жизнью?

— Хочешь заложить Клариссу Джеку? — уточнил Джон, задумчиво склонив набок темноволосую голову. — Тогда наша принцесса точно тебя возненавидит!

— Значит, она проживёт достаточно долго для того, чтобы начать меня ненавидеть, — отрезал Дэн, которому короткий разговор с напарником действительно помог принять правильное решение. — Пойду поговорю с Джеком прямо сейчас. Я быстро, хорошо? А потом обсудим твое предложение насчёт вечера — тогда у меня действительно будет весомый повод напиться!

— Валяй, дружище, — добродушно отмахнулся Джон. Он с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как его напарник поспешно схватил со спинки кресла пиджак и с самым решительным видом выскочил из кабинета. И только после того, как Дэн скрылся из виду, задумчиво пробормотал:

— Вот только почему ты так уверен, что Джек вообще захочет удерживать твою Клариссу от поисков Ганнибала Лектера?


	25. Кларисса. Все дороги ведут в ад

Дни проходили за днями, сменяя друг друга, и в расследовании Клариссы наступило затишье. Как и в её жизни.

Учёба отнимала много времени, а стажировка в отделе Джека Кроуфорда выскабливало последние силы. Но если раньше тяжёлая, но интересная работа была разбавлена дружескими шутками и перепалками с Дэном и Джоном, то теперь Кларисса оказалась в одиночестве. Ей было сложно признать, что виновата в этом только она.

Дэниел больше не разговаривал с ней. Исключения случались, если только нужно было передать какое-то задание от Джека или криминалистов. Он на неё даже не смотрел. И это внезапно больно ударило по самолюбию. Первые дни после их последней встречи у неё дома она искала возможность вывести его на разговор, заставить признать, что именно он был не прав. Но потом поняла, что из этого ничего не выйдет: Дэниел Ричардсон сделан из гранитного камня — на него не действовала ни одна женская уловка. И только спустя несколько недель Кларисса осознала, что не права была именно она. Но время уже ушло.

Джон тоже не хотел иметь с ней никаких отношений, кроме сугубо деловых. Да и те поддерживал безо всякого желания. Видя терзания друга и помня уроки «джентльменства», некогда преподанные ему отцом, он и так сдерживал себя от грубых слов и действий в её адрес.

Кларисса внезапно осталась одна: всеми непонятая и каждым упрекаемая. Но в её голове ни разу не загорелась мысль покончить с расследованием. Ведь она пообещала Уиллу разобраться во всём — и не могла нарушить своё слово. Подозрения в том, что она ловит комету за хвост и ищет в тёмной комнате чёрного кота, которого там никогда не было, были отброшены ею с самого начала как нежизнеспособные. Искренне мучаясь от неявного бойкота в свой адрес, Кларисса всё же не видела истинной причины того, что происходило: она начала превращаться в фанатика. И наблюдать за этим не хотел никто, кроме Джека Кроуфорда.

Бледная, уставшая, осунувшаяся, Старлинг с утра шла в академию, затем ехала в отдел Кроуфорда, а после, поздним вечером, приходила в свою квартирку и с маниакальным упорством просматривала всё новые и новые выпуски криминальных новостей европейских стран за год гибели Уилла Грэма. Иногда ей попадались интересные дела, но они явно не имели отношения к Ганнибалу Лектеру.

Дни сменялись ночами, а те — новыми днями, но Кларисса была всё так же далека от того, чтобы найти верную тропу к Ганнибалу Лектеру. Безуспешные попытки отвоевать у прессы хотя бы маленькую зацепку угнетали Старлинг намного сильнее упавших результатов ранее прилежной учёбы и холодных отношений со всеми сотрудниками отдела Джека Кроуфорда. Снова и снова натыкаясь на глухую стену, Кларисса почти потеряла веру в своё дело.

Кроме всего прочего Глава Академии однажды вечером вызвал её к себе и объявил, что очень недоволен её успеваемостью. Легчайший намёк на отчисление — и Кларисса покраснела, стыдливо опустив голову перед тем, кто еще полгода назад хвалил её перед всем курсом за отличную подготовку и успешно пройденное тестирование для стажировки в отделе Джека Кроуфорда, куда мечтало попасть большинство её сокурсников. Искренне пообещав исправить положение, она вышла из кабинета и медленно побрела по коридору, ведущему в кампус. Жутко хотелось позвонить домой, только там никто не ждал её звонка.

Зайдя в свою комнату и закрывшись, она прижалась спиной к двери и бросила взгляд на гору газет в углу стола, но запретила себе даже думать о них — сначала учёба, а затем расследование. Если её выгонят, у неё не будет даже призрачного шанса узнать, что же на самом деле случилось тогда на обрыве. Кларисса тяжело вздохнула и принялась составлять план дисциплин, которые стоило подтянуть. Спустя две недели бесконечного круговорота работы и учёбы она смогла вернуться к изучению материалов с чистой совестью и поощряющей улыбкой Главы Академии.

И вот однажды вечером, просматривая происшествия в Австрии за знаменательный для неё год, она внезапно увидела заметку, от которой по спине побежали мурашки. В кратком комментарии в разделе криминальной хроники говорилось о недавнем жестоком убийстве известного детского психиатра Карла Хубара, активно занимавшегося благотворительностью и спонсировавшего сиротские приюты. Однако, больше всего внимания в заметке уделялось не социальной сознательности покойного, и даже не его безвременной кончине, а скандалу, поднявшемуся после смерти Хубара. Воспитанники приютов, которым он покровительствовал, прежде до смерти боявшиеся своего «благодетеля», стали рассказывать о том, как убитый издевался над ними, совершал моральное и физическое насилие.

Внезапно выяснилось, что за привлекательным фасадом вполне успешного, добропорядочного человека и филантропа скрывалось чудовищное, гнусное животное, настоящий монстр, измывавшийся над беспомощными детьми в своё удовольствие. Многим его коллегам-психиатрам предстояло долгие годы исправлять то, что он натворил.

Высокопоставленные друзья и кое-кто из коллег Хубара, сразу после известия о его гибели громогласно требовавшие как можно скорее найти и наказать преступника, «лишившего жизни этого милосердного и благороднейшего из людей», после последовавших шокирующих откровений его жертв оказались в весьма неприятном положении. Одни, если верить сомнительным публикациям, поспешили отречься и от дружбы с Хубаром, и от своих громких упреков в адрес полиции, другие, наоборот, продолжали упорно отстаивать его доброе имя, нанося тем самым вред собственным репутациям.

Было очевидно, что самая верхушка венского общества пребывала в смятении, не желая признавать в одном из «своих» негодяя и преступника, но одновременно опасаясь уподобиться ему в глазах общественности. Такие игры с общественным сознанием, изобличение пороков общества, чтобы затем выставить их на всеобщее обозрение, были вполне в духе Ганнибала Лектера.

Почувствовав что-то, близкое к восторгу, Кларисса бросилась на поиски подробностей того убийства. И спустя пару дней ей удалось откопать в архиве одного сайта статью, раскрывающую все элементы данного преступления.

Распотрошённое тело психиатра было обнаружено в одном из внутренних дворов в частном секторе старой Вены. Дом был давно заброшен, стоял на самой окраине, а потому в том, что труп не нашли раньше, не было ничего удивительного. Считалось, что Хубар уехал из города по личным причинам, и его никто не искал больше двух месяцев, пока какие-то не в меру любопытные туристы не забрели в тот дворик.

Убийца спрятал труп в нише под полуразвалившейся каменной лестницей, в скоплении теней, которые практически никогда не тревожил солнечный свет. Спрятал небрежно — словно и не стремился скрыть следы преступления на самом деле. Это могло указывать либо на то, что убийцей Хубара был дилетантом, либо что это был кто-то, тщательно продумавший каждый свой шаг, желавший отсрочить обнаружение тела на некоторое время, но не навсегда.

Клариссе попалось на глаза ироничное замечание одного из журналистов, освещавших ход расследования: «Настоящий Карл Хубар жил и умер во тьме и гнили, вдали от разоблачающего его грехи дневного света». Судя по тому, что она узнала из разных источников, так и было на самом деле. Ей было неприятно думать об этом, но смерть этого человека не вызвала у неё ни капли жалости.

Выяснилось, что внутренние органы, а точнее то, что от них осталось, находились всё в том же особняке — извлечённые и нарочито неумело спрятанные в обветшалых, постепенно разрушавшихся комнатах, в подвале, на чердаке и даже в сваленной за домом куче изломанной мебели и прочего хлама. Конечно, никто не посчитал нужным удостовериться, что ни один из органов не пропал, да это было невозможно и чисто физически — прошло слишком много времени. Как безжалостно заметил все тот же корреспондент, старый особняк стал для полицейских настоящей «шкатулкой с секретом», где каждая сохранившаяся комната таила в себе новую мрачную деталь.

Поначалу основной версией полиции стало убийство из мести, совершённое одним из искалеченных Хубаром бывших воспитанников приютов — этим и объяснялось то, что тело убитого так изувечили. Но следствие, покружив на месте, оказалось погребено под скандалом, разгоревшимся вокруг откровений детей: всплывали всё новые имена жертв, как давно выросших и покинувших приюты, так и малышей, до недавних пор еще находившихся во власти убитого психиатра. Следователи взялись было проверять алиби решившихся заговорить парней и девушек, но общественность, теперь требовавшая наказания и осуждения для самого Хубара, немедленно обвинила служителей правопорядка в полицейском произволе, а также мерзком преследовании и без того настрадавшихся жертв насилия.

На том всё и закончилось: следствие заглохло, поиски убийцы прекратились. Казалось, сама венская полиция вздохнула спокойно, как можно скорее замяв это тёмное и грязное дело. Виновного в смерти Карла Хубара так и не нашли.

Насколько могла судить Старлинг, версия о возможной причастности к убийству Хубара Ганнибала Лектера не рассматривалась. Никто, даже ушлые журналисты, не провёл параллели с преступлениями, совершёнными знаменитым маньяком-каннибалом. Как скоро общество поспешило вычеркнуть из памяти деяния доктора Лектера, хотя еще совсем недавно наверняка смаковало их подробности в газетах и даже книгах-бестселлерах! Но чудовище, укрощённое и запертое в клетке Балтиморской лечебницы, явно интересовало людей куда больше, чем оно же, но, якобы, мертвое, уже не способное причинить вред…

Справедливости ради, стоило признать, что в расправе над Карлом Хубаром не было той гротескной сумасшедшей элегантности, что стала своеобразным почерком, визитной карточкой Лектера — как не было, на первый взгляд, и вызывающей демонстративности, приглашения для защитников правопорядка поиграть в «кошки-мышки». Но Кларисса чувствовала, что убийцей был он: сходилось всё, вплоть до того, что Карл Хубар одним своим существованием мог оскорблять Ганнибала, известного всем своей нетерпимостью к грубости. А Хубар был ох как груб, и особенно — с детьми, на которых Лектер никогда не поднимал руку.

На мгновение Кларисса удовлетворённо хмыкнула, невольно подумав, что он сделал хорошее дело, — и тут же испугалась. Она никогда не должна была допускать такой мысли — именно с этого, по её мнению, и начиналась профессиональная деформация. Возможно, у Ганнибала Лектера, и правда, существовал своеобразный «кодекс чести», которым он руководствовался, наказывая тех, кто, по его мнению, этого заслуживал, но Кларисса-то действовала от имени тех, кто совершенно точно ничем не заслужил страшной смерти — Беверли Катц, Уилла Грэма, Чарли Дэвиса, который всего лишь пилотировал самолет, доставивший преступника в Европу… Ради них и ради самой себя она не имела права одобрять какой-либо из поступков Лектера.

Просмотрев все возможные источники на предмет поиска новых зацепок и так не найдя ничего нового, она начала перебирать варианты перемещений Ганнибала. Расчертив чистый листок бумаги несколькими прямыми линиями, Кларисса написала США, Англия, Франция и Австрия, проведя между ними стрелочки, указывавшие предполагаемый ею путь Лектера. Она сочла возможным, что он, совершив убийство, должен был исчезнуть из Австрии. Скорее всего — в какое-то пограничное государство. Выбор был не так велик, как казалось сначала, и Кларисса принялась целенаправленно просматривать криминальную хронику в Швейцарии, Германии, Чехии и Италии. Венгрия, Словакия и Словения были отброшены как маловероятные пристанища Лектера.

Теперь, когда у неё было за что зацепиться, Кларисса трудилась с тройным усердием, а подступавшие в скором времени праздники лишь помогали ей держаться в бесконечном потоке дел, окружавших её, как только она выходила из своей комнаты в общежитии. Старлинг как никогда тяжело было совмещать учёбу, работу в отделе Кроуфорда и собственное расследование, но она не сдавалась, вед у неё появилась надежда. Почувствовав открывшееся второе дыхание, Кларисса поддерживала в порядке учёбу и выполняла все задания Кроуфорда без напоминаний. И тогда дышать стало на самом деле легче: оказалось, что без завалов в учёбе и промахов на стажировке было вполне реально медленно разматывать клубок пятилетней давности, даже без помощи кого бы то ни было. Даже без помощи Дэна, кажется, совершенно позабывшего о ней.

Криминальная хроника Чехии за последние годы оказалась не такой уж и большой, в основном там совершали кражи, разбои, бытовые убийства. Было несколько громких дел, нашёлся даже один маньяк, орудовавший в Праге три года назад и убивавший мужчин нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, но он совершенно точно не был Лектером. С небольшим разочарованием, вычеркнув Чехию из списка, Кларисса перешла к Швейцарии и спустя неделю наткнулась на то, что искала — убийство, по композиции очень похожее на почерк Чесапикского потрошителя.

Почти четыре года назад в пригороде Берна был убит один из партнёров крупной банковской корпорации Вильгельм Кох. Это яро освещалось в швейцарской прессе по причине причастности Коха к громкому финансовому скандалу. Корпорация, в которой он владел значительным пакетом акций, была посредником между государством и населением в сфере пенсионного страхования. Деньги, перечисленные членами пенсионных фондов, сотрудничавших с банком Коха, уходили на оффшорный счёт, с которого, в конечном итоге, поступали на счёт Вильгельма, замаскированный под расчётный счёт компании по оказанию услуг, находившейся, якобы, в Амстердаме.

Кох был найден в его загородном шале в довольно компрометирующем виде: на голову был надет шлем с забралом, а само тело — пришпилено к стене тяжёлым коллекционным мечом, левая рука была на рукояти, а правая отсутствовала — видимо, в знак того, что Вильгельм Кох оказался вором. Дверь не была вскрыта, следы борьбы отсутствовали. Подозрения упали на его партнёров, но убийцу так и не нашли, у всех субъектов следствия было стопроцентное алиби, у некоторых — подтверждаемое друг другом.

Какой-то щедрый на эпитеты журналист назвал это убийство оригинальным и в некоторой степени элегантным, за что был осуждаем в иных изданиях. Но Кларисса была согласна — все детища Ганнибала Лектера в той или иной мере были элегантны и оригинальны. Это была его сигнатура*, от которой он не отказывался, когда для того не было серьёзных причин. Материалов о том, были ли извлечены из жертвы какие-либо органы, Старлинг найти не смогла. Но это было и не важно, она фактически видела Лектера на месте преступления рядом с трупом. Еще один пазл в головоломке встал на своё место.

***

Распутывание узлов этого дела было кропотливым занятием, требовавшим всё свободное время, потому прогулки и развлечения были отложены на потом. Учёба, работа и расследование — и Кларисса не заметила, как Куантико практически покинула осень, сменившись заморозками и первым ледком на лужах по утрам. Ночами стало холодно и иногда присыпал снег-крошево, ноябрь вместе с относительно тёплыми деньками доживал последние недели. Зима еще не вступила в свои права, однако пора было задумываться о планах на рождественские каникулы и заявлении об отъезде из кампуса на это время. Но Клариссе было не до того.

Испытать на себе мощь внезапного обнаружения смены сезонов ей пришлось довольно внезапно. Задумавшись над тем, куда следовать дальше в своих поисках, Старлинг совершенно не смотрела себе под ноги и, поднимаясь по ступенькам к одному из корпусов Бюро, в котором находился отдел бихевиористики, она поскользнулась и по чистой случайности не упала назад. Чьи-то руки уверенно удержали её в вертикальном положении почти на самом верху лестницы. Испуганно охнув, она резко повернулась в чьих-то объятиях и увидела Дэна.

Они впервые были так близко с того глупого разговора у неё в комнате, и Кларисса не могла отвести взгляд от его лица. Дэн снова смотрел _на неё_ , а не «сквозь» или «мимо». Ни грамма ехидства или недовольства — только скрытое беспокойство и еле заметное облегчение. И, только читая это в его лёгкой улыбке, Кларисса поняла, что соскучилась по другу: по задорному смеху, чуть кривоватой улыбке, морщинкам, собиравшимся вокруг глаз, когда он смеётся, и ощущению спокойствия, которое накатывало на неё, если Дэн был рядом. Расследование было для неё первостепенной задачей, но живое общение с Ричардсоном стало своего рода определённой потребностью. Жаль, что поняла она это совсем не вовремя.

Тихое «спасибо» сорвалось с губ помимо воли, и она испугалась, что он тут же отпустит её и уйдёт. Но Дэн по-прежнему стоял, поддерживая её, хотя опасность ушла давным-давно. Стоило отойти, разжать пальцы, но тело решало за него. Секунды близости, когда они оба внезапно скинули свои доспехи, резко закончились громким стуком двери корпуса. Дэниел тут же отпустил Клариссу и быстрым шагом поднялся на одну с ней ступеньку, а затем и преодолел оставшиеся. Старлинг же молча стояла и смотрела на то, как он удаляется. Перед тем, как зайти внутрь, Дэн оглянулся, и его лицо уже не выражало ни капли симпатии к ней.

— Кроуфорд ждёт всех через пятнадцать минут на совещании по поводу Вашингтонского душителя. Не опаздывай. — И Ричардсон, помедлив пару секунд, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, скрылся за дверью, оставив её в одиночестве.

Кларисса вздрогнула и сглотнула: она на самом деле была одна. Ей никогда не удастся вернуть прежнюю дружбу, если она не сможет найти Лектера, все так и будут считать её фанатичной идиоткой. А Дэн… Кларисса покачала головой, выбрасывая ненужные мысли. Ей было не до выяснения отношений с сотрудниками или бывшими друзьями. У неё оставалось слишком мало времени для того, чтобы разыскать следы Лектера до Рождества. Только тогда у неё был шанс отправиться на его поиски. И она не собиралась сдаваться без боя.

Аккуратно преодолев оставшиеся ступеньки, Кларисса обернулась и посмотрела вниз, где она могла бы сидеть сейчас, потирая потянутую лодыжку или баюкая сломанную руку. Решив, что это провидение послало Дэна ей на помощь, она хмыкнула и поспешила войти в здание — босс очень не любил, когда кто-то опаздывал на оперативку.

***

Следующей в очереди на изучение была Германия. Там, несмотря на слухи, всегда совершалось много преступлений, в том числе и серийного характера. Потому найти что-то, подходившее именно под сигнатуру Лектера, было довольно сложно. Выгрызая себе время для расследования, Кларисса спала по четыре часа в сутки, но старалась больше не отставать от остальных сокурсников. Одного предупреждения ей оказалось достаточно. Промучившись с интернет-газетами и другими изданиями почти неделю, Кларисса уже была готова отложить Германию и вернуться к ней позднее, как заметила в одном из ежемесячных журналов заметку о преступлении, произошедшем в декабре искомого года: в Берлине за две недели до Рождества неподалёку от собственного дома была убита Катарина Шварц, известная в узких кругах своей самоотверженностью и самоотречением ради счастья воспитываемых ею сирот.

Шварц была найдена в своём доме старшим из приёмных детей, Генрихом, приехавшим из пансиона навестить родную сестру, так же находившуюся на её попечении. Однако не все источники в один голос кричали, что убийство было случайностью. Кроме странного образа, в котором убитую нашёл Генрих, журналисты ссылались на информацию «из надёжных источников», утверждавших, что Шварц была совсем не любящей матерью для малышей, которых забирала у государства в обмен на социальные премии и льготы. Кроме того, говорили, что она не гнушалась рукоприкладства в отношении тех, кто еще не мог ей ответить, а так же морила детей голодом. Всего Катарина Шварц взяла из детдомов десять малышей, однако ни один из них так и не подтвердил слухи о своей приёмной матери.

Дело было неприятным, но не совсем вписывавшимся в те обстоятельства, которые искала Кларисса. Однако неясное узнавание не давало ей переключиться на дальнейшие поиски, словно что-то свыше вело её по следу Лектера. Даже если только самый минимум из того, что писали о Шварц, было правдой, она уже заслуживала — конечно же, по меркам Ганнибала, — смерти. И потому Старлинг с усердием, достойным похвалы, искала подробности убийства, которые обязательно должны были всплыть хотя бы в одном источнике. И вот в одной из «жёлтых» берлинских журналов она нашла то, что искала — описание места преступления.

Катарина Шварц была убита в собственной спальне: задушена и посмертно переодета в свободную белую тунику вроде древнеримских, какие надевали служительницы богини Весты, охранявшей семью и детей. На её голове был закреплён цветочный венок из ядовитых цветов — олеандр, адонис, аконит. Она стояла у выхода на балкон на коленях, словно вымаливала прощения у богов, которые её не слышали, так как у неё отсутствовал язык. Совсем слабый отблеск прежнего сияния Лектера, не сравнимый с его «поздними» инсталляциями, но Кларисса чувствовала, что не ошибалась. Более того, один журналист криминальной хроники в своей статье даже писал о некоем «подражателе знаменитого маньяка-психиатра», но как-то вяло и неубедительно, словно сам не желал верить в собственное предположение. Виновного в смерти Шварц так не нашли — в квартире не было обнаружено ни одного постороннего отпечатка.

Еще одна запись на большом сводном листе, пара заметок в «путевом журнале» об особенностях убийств. Конечно, Кларисса не могла утверждать, что эти преступления были делом рук Ганнибала Лектера, но она это ощущала и осознавала на интуитивном уровне. Так же она не могла быть уверена, что это были его единственные убийства в этих близлежащих друг к другу странах, так как Италия была в конечном счёте рассмотрена ею как наименее вероятный вариант местонахождения Лектера. Даже он, с присущим ему одному даром спасения, не смог бы так долго скрываться в стране, где оставил слишком много грязных отметин.

А потому Кларисса считала, что ей предстояло самое сложное: найти следы Лектера, которые могли бы привести её в итоге к нему самому. Вот только где искать  — это был вопрос намного сложнее, чем казалось поначалу. Но в любом случае одно ей было ясно без дополнительных исследований: все ниточки, тянувшиеся от найденных ею убийств к совершившему их человеку, скручивались в канаты, которые превращались в нехоженые дороги. И все эти дороги вели к Ганнибалу Лектеру — вели в ад.

А потому Клариссе стоило быть готовой ко всему. И, пожалуй, она впервые задумалась о том, к чему так уверенно шла эти полгода. Но выхода уже не было, дверь мыслей давно захлопнулась, загнав Клариссу в её собственную «шкатулку сюрпризов», выйти из которой можно было только одним путём — разобравшись с тем, что произошло на самом деле пять с лишним лет назад.

Промучившись достаточно времени с европейской прессой, Кларисса поняла, что ей следует довериться интуиции и просто искать резонансные убийства, рассматривая их с точки зрения причастности или непричастности Лектера. И тогда оказалось, что необычных убийств в Европе бывает не так уж много, а в стиле Ганнибала — и того меньше. За следующий от смерти Уилла Грэма год она не смогла найти ни одного преступления, которое могло бы похвастаться авторством Лектера, сигнатура убийц не подходила, кроме того, чаще всего виновных рано или поздно всё же заставляли понести заслуженное наказание. А до Рождества оставалось совсем мало времени.

Кларисса падала с ног от усталости, пытаясь совместить все дела сразу, но выходило слабо, однако босс словно делал ей поблажки, не особо загружая заданиями и не донимая приказами работать сообща с Дэном или Джоном. Это не могло не радовать. И вот, в начале декабря, она, наконец, нашла то, что искала: два убийства, совершённых аккуратно, в духе Лектера, и потрясших Скандинавский регион около трёх лет назад.

Одно убийство произошло в Швеции и тряхнуло верхушку Стокгольма почти так же сильно, как и дело Карла Хубара. А второе — в норвежском Ставангере. И пусть они были не столь яркими, ощущения от описаний были точно такими, как и раньше. И Кларисса последние силы бросила на изучение деталей, которые могли вывести её на верную дорогу.

Андерс Юханссон, один из видных политиков и почётный гражданин Стокгольма, ратовавший за изменение законодательства в сфере усыновления в сторону запрета оного для мигрантов и иностранных граждан, оказался обычным коррумпированным жуликом, что для Швеции, как поняла Кларисса, было несвойственно. Проведя в первое чтение парламента подобный закон, он тут же принялся за большие деньги устраивать усыновление детей. Люди говорили всякое, пресса приводила множество версий его прегрешений, но от одной статьи в интернет-журнале у Старлинг волосы встали дыбом: неизвестный аноним утверждал, что Юханссон был виновен еще и в том, что из детдомов пропадали дети, а затем их находили убитыми и без каких-то органов. Эти сведения не были подтверждены, но тень, набежавшую после этого заявления на умершего, было сложно согнать. Тем более — после ставших всем известными обстоятельств смерти политика.

Само же убийство было очень простым по исполнению для такого мастера, как Ганнибал (если убийцей всё же на самом деле был он), как поняла Кларисса, вспомнив его творение «мужчина в дереве». Юханссон был обнаружен уборщицей рано утром в своём офисе. Тело было одето в белый костюм, посажено в рабочее кресло и повёрнуто лицом к окну, потому женщина подумала поначалу, что её начальник жив. Насторожила её полная тишина, а еще то, что сейф был открыт и на столе лежали гора пачек шведских крон и странный мешок, какими пользуются инкассаторы.

Приехавшие полиция и криминалисты вскрыли мешок и нашли там вырезанные из Юханссона органы. Кому предлагалась подобная сделка — не уточнялось, как не раскрывался и факт наличия или отсутствия какого-либо конкретного органа.

Представив эту картину, Кларисса невольно испытала тошноту. Убийство было простым, но страшным. И, стоило признать, очень в духе Лектера, с завидной постоянностью разрушавшего привычные образы людей, убитых им. Подавив приступ, она с удивлением осознала, что не сочувствует убитому и более того — пытается точно так же, как тошноту, подавить удовлетворение от того, что мир стал чище без подобного человека. Это было неправильно, но Кларисса ничего не могла поделать со своими двоякими чувствами ко всем найденным ею преступлениям. Потому она решила задуматься над этим после, когда Ганнибал Лектер будет найден ею и препровождён в тюрьму.

В Ставангере** дело обстояло иначе. Убитого звали Йен Ларсен, и он был, на первый взгляд, обычным чиновником миграционной службы. Никаких грехов за ним не водилось, газеты не сказали о нём ни одного плохого слова — ничего такого, что было в просмотренных ранее убийствах, которые Кларисса отобрала для себя, пометив их именем Лектера.

Тело Ларсена было найдено неподалёку от его дома, стоящего у лесополосы. Труп был посажен под дерево, вокруг лежали белые цветы, какие часто используются норвежцами для украшений на свадьбах, но главным было не это. Его задушили, а затем вырезали сердце и вложили его в руку, которую он вытянул вперёд. Такая поза сохранялась из-за вшитой в руку толстой проволоки. Ни один орган не пропал.

Кларисса не видела связи между убийствами Лектера и этим преступлением, пока не наткнулась на один крохотный очерк, скриншот которого был на сайте полиции Ставангера, освещавшем убийство. Блогер, работавший с местной газетой, заметил, что ближний круг Ларсена обвинял того в доведении жены Ингрид до самоубийства из-за наследства, которое та получила несколькими годами ранее. Но ни в одном источнике эта информация не подтвердилась. Однако Клариссе казалось, что подобная мотивация для убийства могла быть лишь прикрытием, а на самом деле Ларсен, вполне возможно, расстался с жизнью только потому, что помог Лектеру обойти миграционную политику Норвегии. Но то были лишь её догадки.

Это убийство было странным и неявным с точки зрения смысла, но вполне подходило под профиль Лектера. И, что было наиболее важным, оно стало последним преступлением, схожим по сигнатуре убийцы с Чесапикским потрошителем и освещённым в средствах массовой информации и интернете за последние годы. Вполне возможно, — и это удручало Клариссу больше всего, — она пропустила очень многие убийства просто потому, что они не были достаточно резонансными для того, чтобы газеты и интернет-журналы смаковали их подробности раз за разом. Либо существовал еще один вариант: Лектер просто не считал нужным показывать своих жертв общественности. И с этим тоже нужно было считаться.

Тяжело вздохнув, Кларисса отметила на своей «карте убийств» Швецию и Норвегию и поставила около последнего слова вопрос. На этом след обрывался. Остался ли Лектер в Норвегии или продолжал странствовать по миру — этого не знал никто.

Потому у Клариссы было всего два пути:  
закончить расследование до того, как будет совершено хотя бы еще одно убийство, схожее по стилистике с рассмотренными ею,  
или поехать туда, где была найдена, как ей казалось, последняя жертва Лектера, и попробовать найти какие-то зацепки, которые могли бы указать ей дальнейшую дорогу.

Выбор нужно было сделать в ближайшее время. Кларисса снова оказалась на распутье. Впервые ей стало страшно от мысли, что она всё же ошиблась. Однако выяснить это можно было только личной проверкой своих предположений. И она была почти готова к этому. Призраки Уилла Грэма и других убитых Лектером людей словно манили её к себе — и Кларисса решительно кивнула сама себе и потянулась к ноутбуку, отставленному на диван, и бумажнику, лежавшему рядом с ним.

Свободные билеты в рождественские недели были настоящей редкостью, и их стоило заказать заранее. Через десять минут на экране сияла табличка «Билет на рейс Вашингтон — Осло заказан. Приятного полёта». Пути назад больше не было, и перед Клариссой разверзся вход в Преисподнюю, и она неумолимо сходила в него, пока еще не осознавая этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сигнатура — это особенность поведения конкретного преступника, его, так называемая, визитная карточка. Свойственна серийным преступникам, так как на она определяется чаще всего на основе анализа нескольких преступлений. Подробнее о том, что такое сигнатура и зачем выделять её среди аспектов преступления можно почитать здесь:   
> http://yurpsy.com/files/biblio/duglas2/02.htm
> 
> ** Ставангер является одним из крупных городов Норвегии, считается её "нефтяной" столицей.


	26. Джон. Друзья познаются в беде

Весело насвистывая, специальный агент Джон Колдман захлопнул последнюю на сегодня папку с унылыми отчётами бывших коллег-полицейских и коронера, подхватил со стоявшей в углу, угрожающе громоздкой вешалки куртки, свою и Дэна, и их сумку с рюкзаком, а затем выключил свет и запер рабочий кабинет на ключ. Уходя, он никогда не таился и не оглядывался боязливо на расположенный в конце коридора кабинет Джека Кроуфорда, их всесильного шефа, хотя его наверняка неодобрительный взгляд замечательно ощущался и сквозь стены. Но Джон, в отличие от Дэнни, да и самого Джека, не засиживался над бесконечными отчётами и жуткими фотографиями с мест преступлений до глубокой ночи — если только это не было действительно необходимо. Он слишком хорошо знал, как легко «сгореть» на такой чертовой работе, как у них, и сразу же, еще в первую встречу, предупредил Джека, что готов тратить в его отделе свои силы, время, таланты — но не жизнь. Слава Богу, сейчас дела у него наконец-то стали налаживаться.

А ведь, если вспомнить первое время, проведённое им в стенах ФБР, становится действительно грустно. К тому моменту, как Джек Кроуфорд внезапно ворвался в его жизнь с предложением перейти работать в свой отдел, Джон пребывал в кошмарном состоянии. Его жизнь и карьера были разрушены. И всё потому, что он оказался и проницательнее, и настойчивее своих коллег — сам вычислил и остановил серийного убийцу, терроризировавшего жителей двух штатов в течение нескольких месяцев! Джон нашёл этого ублюдка прямо в его логове, стоящим над не успевшим остыть телом последней жертвы, которую еще даже в розыск не объявили, — и не выдержал звериного оскала, ладоней в крови, самого зрелища чудовищной, бесчеловечной расправы… Он застрелил его на месте, так чтобы наверняка. Джон клялся защищать общество от подобных монстров и клятву свою сдержал.

Конечно, он знал, что начальство точит на него не то что зуб, а клыки в три ряда, и уже подумывал о том, чтобы перевестись в другой отдел, а то и участок. Джон всегда слишком ярко выделялся среди других ребят, часто спорил с руководством и действовал на свое усмотрение, если точно знал, что это поможет спасти чью-то жизнь или, наоборот, гарантированно отправит очередного самоуверенного негодяя за решетку. Сколько раз преступники уходили у них буквально из комнаты допросов или камеры предварительного задержания только потому, что начальник отдела не желал портить отношения с какими-нибудь из их влиятельных родственников, либо потому, что проныры-адвокаты находили малейшие бюрократические лазейки, а полицейское управление опасалось судебных исков! Это, кстати, было одной из причин, почему в ту ночь Джон застрелил убийцу — чтобы точно остановить его раз и навсегда.

Но он и представить не мог, что против него начнут унизительное служебное расследование, во время которого поставят под сомнение не только его компетентность, но и психическую стабильность, и даже вменяемость!

Джону припомнили все бессонные ночи, которые он провёл в опустевшем, за исключением дежурных полицейских, участке, стараясь как можно скорее вычислить умного и хитрого серийного убийцу. Не забыли и о том, как он раз за разом опрашивал родственников и друзей погибших, совершенно не щадя их чувств, как искал свидетелей и улики, которые могли пропустить ранее, как, оказывается, досаждал коллегам, развернув на своем рабочем месте настоящий поисковый штаб.

«Вы были буквально одержимы этим человеком, не так ли, лейтенант Колдман?» — вот что они говорили ему прямо в лицо! Хуже того — многие его сослуживцы, ребята, с которыми он, казалось бы, прошел огонь и воду, не преминули дать показания следственной комиссии, дабы не навлечь гнев руководства полиции Массачусетса и на свои трусливые шкуры.

Джон держался, как мог, отбивался ото всех обвинений, снова и снова давал показания, хотя слова «добровольная отставка» звучали всё отчетливей. Последней каплей стало предательство его жены, милой малышки Трэйси, с которой Джон познакомился на ежегодном благотворительном Полицейском балу: однажды вечером она закатила грандиозный скандал и сообщила ему, что больше не может выносить всего этого давления, что Джона ждёт безработица и нищета, что своим безрассудством он разочаровал и подвел её…

Он без возражений подписал документы о разводе, потому что больше не мог быть с женщиной, отказавшейся от него в самую тяжёлую минуту. Они прожили вместе всего три года.

Так что, когда Джек отыскал Джона после смены в одном популярном у полицейских баре и после долгих расспросов о том, как простому лейтенанту удалось выйти на след опасного серийного убийцы, предложил новую работу, тот согласился скорее из отчаяния — а что ему было терять? Правда, Джон сразу выдвинул условие, с которым Кроуфорд, как ни странно, согласился — что он не станет отдавать всего себя охоте на маньяков. Хватит с него истории с выслеживанием Массачусетского Мясника, спасибо большое! Возможно, Джек рассчитывал потом всё же додавить Джона до нужного уровня беззаветной преданности общему делу или же действительно настолько впечатлился его талантами — кто знает? Так или иначе, через несколько дней Джон Колдман, бывший лейтенант полиции, уже стал слушателем специальных подготовительных курсов при Академии ФБР.

Окончив их, он получил удостоверение и оружие, новое рабочее место и первое дело. А главное, Джону сразу же назначили напарника — Дэниела Ричардсона.

Дэнни его здорово забавлял — умный, внимательный, но очень уж самоуверенный и заносчивый худенький светловолосый мальчишка, с самого первого дня смотревший на него свысока. Отличник и паинька, он явно считал Джона дубоголовым болваном-полицейским, которому только по счастливой случайности удалось получить работу в ФБР. Сам Джон, втайне посмеиваясь над наивным парнем, не спешил развеивать первое ложное впечатление — удобный приём, уже не раз ему помогавший. К тому же, их с Дэном вечные перепалки по поводу работы вносили приятное разнообразие в его довольно пресные будни — уволившись из полицейского участка, он переехал из Массачусетса в Мэриленд и еще не успел обзавестись новыми знакомыми и друзьями.

Джон доверял своей интуиции и личному обаянию, помогавшему подбирать правильные ключики практически к любому человеку, в то время как Дэниел работал только с тщательно проверенными и желательно — задокументированными фактами. Поэтому, расследуя то самое первое совместное дело, они препирались на каждом шагу. Но оно же, в итоге, и заставило их начать воспринимать друг друга всерьёз.

Они отправились в дом подозреваемого, чтобы задержать и допросить его, и Дэн, страстно желавший успешно завершить своё первое серьёзное дело, немедленно ринулся внутрь, не дожидаясь подкрепления. Джон, естественно, отправился следом — из них двоих он, бывший полицейский, хотя бы обладал опытом задержания потенциальных преступников. Стоило им с Дэном миновать прихожую и оказаться на освещённой площадке перед лестницей, как все инстинкты Джона буквально взвыли. Он без колебаний рванулся вперёд и успел оттолкнуть напарника с линии огня, взамен получив пулю от засевшего на втором этаже преступника. Стрелок целился Дэниелу в голову, но из-за разницы в росте — Джон был и выше, и крепче, — пуля попала в область ключицы.

На самом деле Джону не впервой было получать тяжелые ранения — однажды во время дежурства его пырнул ножом наркодилер, — но в том, чтобы оказаться сначала на операционном столе, а потом и на больничной койке, всё равно было мало радости. Правда, Джон до сих пор посмеивался про себя, вспоминая, как наутро после операции, бледный и перепуганный Дэнни влетел в его палату — а потом долго и возмущённо отчитывал его за невинный флирт с хорошенькой медсестрой. Напарник обозвал его жуликом и наглым симулянтом, но исправно проведывал едва ли не каждый день. И даже теперь стоило Джону, нарочито поморщившись, якобы от боли, прижать ладонь к месту давнего ранения, как Дэн, ворча, немедленно предлагал принести ему то горячий кофе, то обезболивающее.

Должно быть, Дэнни до сих пор испытывал вину за то, что Джон поймал предназначавшуюся ему пулю, и считал себя его должником. Он даже не представлял, насколько сильно ошибается — свой долг, если он и существовал когда-либо, Дэн вернул давным-давно.

Это случилось в конце первого года их совместной работы.

К тому времени, они с Дэнни успели стать не только отличными напарниками, но и хорошими приятелями и часто общались вне офиса. Собственно, появились у Джона и другие друзья-приятели, с которыми можно было весело и легко провести вечерок в баре, и целая вереница подружек, которые, впрочем, не задерживались в его жизни надолго. В общем и целом, у него была неплохая жизнь, в которой ужасы работы разумно уравновешивались ярким и шумным досугом, но…

Но в тот раз у Джона просто выдалась очень паршивая ночь. Он был слишком подавлен едва завершившимся тяжелейшим расследованием, поэтому отговорился от встречи с друзьями и в итоге хлебнул лишнего в одиночестве — а тут еще и некстати вспомнилось прошлое, Массачусетский Мясник, трусость коллег, предательство супруги… Захмелевший Джон разозлился на всех разом и вознамерился первым делом поехать к Трэйси и высказать ей всё, что он о ней думает — а чего она хотела, выходя замуж за тогда еще даже не лейтенанта, а простого патрульного, а?! На что она, чёрт подери, рассчитывала, чтобы потом обвинять его?!

Джон заметался по квартире, на ходу кое-как натягивая на себя первые попавшиеся под руку вещи и разыскивая ключи от машины. Разумеется, он едва ли доехал бы до Массачусетса, а вот врезаться в дерево или слететь с дороги вполне мог — в ту ночь моросил дождь и видимость была неважная. Но Джон не хотел думать. Он рывком распахнул входную дверь и нос к носу столкнулся со своим ангелом-хранителем — с Дэниелом Ричардсоном.

— Джон! Как хорошо, что ты уже одет! Ты куда-то собирался? Неважно, отмени всё, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь, — с ходу затараторил Дэн, пока совершенно опешивший Джон удивлённо рассматривал его ярко-желтый рыбацкий дождевик и два здоровенных фонаря, которые напарник зачем-то приволок с собой. — Я думаю, они кое-что пропустили у той скалы, с которой Уилл Грэм и Ганнибал Лектер упали в море, понимаешь? Готов поспорить, они пропустили какую-то важную улику, и это позволило Лектеру уйти оттуда безнаказанным!

В то время, Дэн, буквально боготворивший Уилла Грэма, только и говорил, что о любимом преподавателе и его трагической гибели. Джон целыми днями слушал о том, каким одаренным и умным был Грэм, и каким смелым, и как Ганнибал Лектер погубил этого удивительного человека, а ведь он мог еще столько всего сделать, и Дэн так мечтал когда-нибудь работать вместе с ним! Разумеется, он вбил себе в голову, что Лектер жив и он, Дэниел, обязан его найти и поймать в память об Уилле Грэме.

Будь Джон не так ошарашен, он бы ни за что не позволил Дэну вытащить себя из тёплой квартиры на ночь глядя, чтобы ловить сгинувшего в пучине морской маньяка. Но изрядная порция виски и решительный настрой напарника сделали свое дело — он безропотно вышел из дома, сел в машину, которую Дэниел взял напрокат, и отправился с ним к пресловутой скале.  
И стоял потом на пустынном и мокром от дождя пляже, стремительно трезвея и ощущая, как на него, одетого в легкую ветровку, неумолимо надвигается простуда, смотрел с теплотой на снующую у самого подножия скалы тонкую фигурку в желтом дождевике — и благодарил небеса за то, что Дэн так вовремя явился к нему со всей этой идиотской затеей и уберег тем самым от беды. Дэнни, которого яростными порывами ветра едва не сносило в море, спас ему жизнь и сам этого не понял.

Потом Джон, конечно, провёл с ним серьезную беседу, как только почувствовал, что вся эта увлеченность Грэмом и Лектером потихоньку превращается в настоящую одержимость. Взял за худые плечи да встряхнул хорошенько, а потом еще с час вправлял ему мозги — и Дэн, умница, послушался. После этого всё пошло просто замечательно — они стали самыми лучшими друзьями, доверяли друг другу полностью и на работе, и вне её. Джон даже взял на себя некоторое покровительство над напарником — присматривал за ним понемногу, а иногда и встряхивал, вытаскивал в мир и жизнь, когда тот слишком уж зацикливался на расследованиях.

А затем к ним пришла Кларисса Старлинг.

Вначале она даже понравилась Джону — забавная, немного трогательная девчонка, неуловимо напоминавшая ему Дэнни в самом начале их знакомства. Кларисса была смелой и несомненно умной, а максимализм и недюжинное упрямство только добавляли ей очарования. Не то, чтобы у Джона были на её счёт какие-то романтические планы — он почему-то никогда не западал на девчонок с огненными волосами, хотя и не упускал случая пофлиртовать с хорошенькой коллегой. Зато Дэну Кларисса явно всерьез запала в душу — Джон даже подкалывал напарника из-за его излишней щепетильности и рыцарственности, не позволявшим сделать первый шаг.

В любом случае, хорошо, что в их исключительно мужском коллективе наконец-то появилась девушка, ради которой хотелось подтянуться и работать еще эффективнее и эффектнее! Может быть, теперь Джону даже удастся возобновить традиционные маленькие вечеринки в честь Нового года или других праздников, которые устраивались у них в отделе раньше, но прервались после трагической гибели Беверли Катц?

Первые сложности между ними, как и с Дэном когда-то, начались именно в работе. Кларисса, которая еще даже Академии не окончила, не говоря уж о серьёзном опыте оперативной работы, решительно вмешивалась во все без исключения дела. Они часто спорили о том, как следует проводить то или иное расследование. Как и многие другие она смотрела на Джона, бывшего полицейского, свысока — и будто из чистого упрямства, никак не желала менять свою точку зрения.

Впрочем, всё это — мелочи. А вот что действительно не нравилось Джону, так это то, что Кларисса не просто сама увлеклась делом Грэма-Лектера, но и пыталась втянуть в это Дэниела — снова! Однажды Джон едва сумел уберечь друга от этой опасной одержимости и боялся, что во второй раз может не успеть вовремя. Кларисса, по его твердому убеждению, не имела никакого права тащить Дэна в ту непроглядную тьму, которая до сих пор окружала историю Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера.

Дэн, ослеплённый влюбленностью в Клариссу и призрачной надеждой осуществить свое давнее желание — наказать Лектера, отдав тем самым долг памяти любимому наставнику, — с готовностью принял участие в самовольном расследовании девушки. Они проводили вместе всё больше времени, а Джон, к своему стыду, чувствовал себя немного одиноким. В конце концов, за последние несколько лет Дэниел стал для него, возможно, самым близким человеком — замужние сестры и прочие родственники, с которыми он только обменивался формальными поздравительными открытками на Рождество, не в счёт.

Пусть так, Джон мог бы смириться и привыкнуть к подобному положению вещей, но общение с Клариссой вовсе не делало его друга счастливым. Дэн изводил себя постоянным беспокойством за девушку, взвалил бремя её сложного, казавшегося безрезультатным расследования на собственные плечи — а вместо благодарности Кларисса разбила ему сердце. Джон не вмешивался в их отношения, но Дэниел казался таким потерянным и разбитым после последней встречи с девушкой — тогда-то она отвергла и его самого, и его помощь, — что он не выдержал.

Колдман был полон решимости отвлечь и растормошить напарника, а в случае необходимости — и просто молча подставить дружеское плечо. К счастью, его поддержка и откровенный разговор с Джеком помогли Дэну немного успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Честно рассказав шефу о рискованных планах Клариссы, Дэн рассчитывал, что тот вмешается, если ситуация станет по-настоящему опасной. Джон не был настроен так оптимистично, — слишком уж сильно Джек был заинтересован в поимке Лектера! — но молчал, чтобы не тревожить друга еще больше. Глядишь, к тому времени, как Кларисса наиграется в Шерлока Холмса и вернётся на работу готовой к сотрудничеству и забывшей о Лектере, Дэн будет почти или даже полностью в порядке.

Потому-то сегодня Джон и спешил перехватить напарника до возвращения в их общий кабинет, пока Джек не навесил на него еще парочку поручений, чтобы задержать на работе допоздна. Полчаса назад шеф отправил Дэна в лабораторию — дожидаться заключения криминалистов по последнему делу, неубедительно пообещав, что на этом они закончат хотя бы на сегодня. А ведь завтра начинаются рождественские праздники… И, хотя сверхответственный Дэниел скорее всего сообщил о выводах Зеллера и Прайса прямо оттуда по телефону, теперь он наверняка помчится обратно в отдел и будет потом доблестно пялиться в отчёты и фотографии до самого утра.

Джон убедился в правильности своей догадки, едва не столкнувшись с усталым Дэнни возле лифтов.

— Так я и знал! — самодовольно заметил он, цепляя напарника за локоть и разворачивая в обратную сторону. — Так и знал, что встречу тебя здесь. Но если ты за вещами возвращался, то я их уже забрал. Пора по домам, дружище.

— Что? Нет, Джон, я не могу, — встрепенулся Дэн, — Мне еще надо заглянуть к Джеку и сообщить ему результаты исследования Брайана и Джеймса!

— Те самые, которые ты уже сообщил ему по телефону? — невинно поинтересовался Джон, заставив парня досадливо поморщиться. — Ты всё еще держишь в руке свой мобильник. Рабочий день закончился сорок минут назад, а если ты сейчас покажешься Джеку, он найдет, чем еще тебя загрузить, уж поверь.

— Да, потому что ему нужна наша помощь! — горячо возразил Дэниел, не оставляя попыток вывернуться-таки из крепкой хватки напарника и помчаться в кабинет шефа.

— Нет, потому что он требует от нас сверхпроизводительности, а нормальные люди нуждаются в отдыхе. Джек в том числе. Возможно, оставшись в отделе один, он об этом вспомнит, — наставительно произнес Джон, накидывая на плечи смирившегося с неизбежным друга куртку. — Вот, держи свой рюкзак. Купил бы ты себе что-нибудь посолиднее. Словно не агент ФБР, а студент местного колледжа или вообще школьник…

— Я хотя бы не бегаю за каждой симпатичной девчонкой, как некоторые! Вот это действительно похоже на поведение школьника, — фыркнул парень, устало прижимаясь затылком к холодной стенке лифта и прикрывая глаза.

Джон только несильно ткнул его кулаком в бок, заставив невольно улыбнуться.

Они спустились на парковку и привычно направились к машине Джона — Дэн так и не обзавелся собственным средством передвижения, предпочитая пешие прогулки. Но в плохую погоду или если он оказывался слишком измотан рабочим днем, Дэн обычно соглашался на предложение напарника быстренько подбросить его до дома, тем более, что им всё равно было по пути.

— Джек очень зол на Клариссу, просто не показывает ей этого, — поделился парень, когда они уже отъехали от Бюро. — Ему кажется, что она совсем не уделяет внимания делам отдела, он это Джеймсу сказал мимоходом, а тот поделился со мной и Брайаном. И ты ведь правильно угадал тогда — она вовсе не болела. Как бы Клариссу вообще не лишили стажировки в отделе за прогулы, хотя она сейчас почти всегда приходит вовремя.

— Ты хочешь позвонить и предупредить её? — поддержал разговор Джон, хотя ему вовсе не хотелось бередить раны друга, расспрашивая его о Клариссе.

— Нет, что ты. Я вообще ни разу не звонил ей после… после того раза, когда ходил ее проведать, да и не разговаривал не по делу. Не хочу навязываться.

Дэниел явно не собирался развивать эту тему, поэтому до его дома они доехали в молчании. Попрощавшись с другом, Джон с досады даже стукнул кулаком по рулю — после слов Дэна он почувствовал, как натянулась внутри и теперь тревожно подрагивала тугая струна, которую он привык считать своей интуицией, чутьем. И это чутье подсказывало ему, что Кларисса может быть в опасности.

Поэтому, следующим утром Джон решил заскочить перед работой в кампус. Кларисса не ответила на стук, а потом — и на звонок с мобильного. Быстрый опрос её однокурсников, оставшихся в кампусе на праздники, подтвердил худшие опасения — да, девушка посетила последние в этом году занятия, которые прошли в Академии в эту среду, но в кампусе её не видели уже два дня. Девушки предполагали, что она могла поехать домой, хотя Джон знал, что ехать ей было, по сути, некуда, да и по давним разговорам он помнил, что она собиралась встречать рождество в Куантико: отец Клариссы ушёл из семьи, когда она была еще крошкой, а мать умерла три года назад — ехать к дяде на ферму она не собиралась.  
В подтверждение своих слов живущая в соседней комнате одногруппница припомнила, что вроде бы видела Старлинг, покидавшую жильё с рюкзаком и маленьким дорожным чемоданом на колесиках, но не бралась утверждать это с точностью — очень уж много самых причудливых слухов витало вокруг Клариссы в последнее время, мешая правду с вымыслом.

Итак, Кларисса покинула кампус два дня назад, никому не сообщив о причине и цели своего отъезда. Вероятнее всего, отправилась в Европу, где якобы скрывался знаменитый маньяк-каннибал Ганнибал Лектер. Дэн тоже ничего не знал о её неожиданном бегстве, иначе уже бросился бы на поиски. Возможно, Джек тоже пока не был в курсе и потому ничего не предпринимал — или, наоборот, хотел подождать и посмотреть, сумеет ли девушка что-нибудь или _кого-нибудь_ найти.

Джону Колдману еще никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным соблазном! Всего-то и надо — не говорить никому об исчезновении Клариссы, и после того, как она вдоволь побегает туда-сюда за своими химерами, Джек выставит её вон из отдела. Не за самоуправство, так за то, что не притащила ему обещанный охотничий трофей. А если ей всё же удастся выследить Лектера…

От этой мысли Джона будто ледяной водой окатило, разом заставив устыдиться своих недостойных порывов. Страшно представить, что может случиться с Клариссой, если Ганнибал Лектер действительно жив и она сможет до него добраться! Достаточно вспомнить хотя бы судьбу несчастной Беверли Катц или множества других его жертв. К тому же, Дэн никогда не простит его за такое бездействие, если узнает.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джон набрал номер напарника.

— Дэнни? Ты еще не на работе? Встретимся перед главным входом, хорошо? Надо поговорить. — Он замялся на мгновение, но потом твердо добавил: — Это касается Клариссы.


	27. Уилл и Ганнибал. Блаженные годы узнавания. Часть 1

Случившееся в Вене изменило жизнь Уилла и Ганнибала.

Ни один из них не смог бы сказать, что именно произошло, но они ощущали, как медленно уходили последние крохи недоверия, страха одиночества и боязни совершить ошибку, поддавшись новому для обоих чувству; как им становится всё легче понимать друг друга.

Невысказанные до убийства Карла Хубара вопросы о возможности совместных убийств — вообще о самой возможности продолжать убивать людей, как и раньше, — оказались для Ганнибала тяжёлой ношей, которую он не сознавал, пока не сбросил её. Теперь ему было нечего скрывать и таить от Уилла, он был полностью открыт, обнажён перед ним — и впервые чувствовал себя действительно всемогущим. Полное принятие и разделение его образа жизни партнёром оказалось по-настоящему бесценным подарком, за который, как считал Ганнибал, он не сможет отблагодарить Уилла никогда.

Откровение, обрушившееся на Грэма еще в момент расправы над Красным драконом, но смазанное из-за опасности для их с Лектером жизней, опутало его в ночь первого добровольного совместного убийства, стекало по пальцам, обагрённым кровью Хубара, впитывалось в кожу, обожжённую благодарными и влюблёнными губами Ганнибала, и полнокровно вливалось в сердце, разъедая останки прошлой жизни, заменяя одного Уилла на другого — более сильного, тёмного и истово верующего в им же созданного Бога. Бога, которого звали их с Ганнибалом любовью.

Беделия была не права, когда упрекала его в создании новой религии имени Ганнибала, — Уилл создавал алтарь не для него, а для них обоих.

После убийства Хубара они, к удивлению Грэма, совершенно не торопились уезжать из Вены. Словно время остановилось и дало им возможность переждать бурю в безопасности. Удача снова была на их стороне, а может быть, дело было совсем не в ней — а в опыте и умении скрываться на глазах у всех, усвоенных Лектером с течением лет.

Оказалось, что полицейское расследование, если его ведут у тебя на глазах и ты являешься виновником происшедшего, может быть не только занудным, но еще и забавным, увлекательным и даже смешным. Уилл не раз весело фыркал, читая в газетах и на интернет-порталах о том, как продвигаются поиски «жестокого убийцы-садиста», расправившегося с Карлом Хубаром: конечно же, как они и думали, следователи ухватились за гипотезу об обиженном воспитаннике и даже не собирались искать кого-то другого. Ганнибал вёл себя более сдержанно, хотя иногда позволял себе, по его мнению, незаметные ухмылки в адрес Уилла. В целом же, он умело дрейфовал в состоянии, близком к спокойствию и даже к невозмутимости — и именно благодаря ему они не допустили ни одной оплошности, которая могла бы привести полицию к ним в дом.

К своему удивлению, Уилл чуть не совершил свойственную почти всем преступникам ошибку — его слишком тянуло на место убийства Хубара. И только в тот момент, когда Ганнибал достаточно внятно и резко — абсолютно безэмоциональный голос, понизившийся еще на пол-октавы, ледяной, внушавший опасения взгляд, от которого даже Уилла, отвыкшего от его агрессии в свой адрес, бросило в дрожь, и довольно болезненная тряска за плечи — растолковал ему то, чему учат в Академии ФБР в самом начале курса криминологии, ему стало совсем не до смеха: именно так и вычисляют неопытных убийц, ведь чаще всего рано или поздно они возвращаются на место преступления. Лектеру же хватало силы воли и опыта, чтобы не попасться в эту ловушку долгие годы, и теперь он не собирался позволять Грэму совершить то, что могло стоить им обоим жизни.

Однако во всём остальном, касавшемся произошедшего, он с радостью потакал Уиллу, от выемки указанного им органа, который они в итоге забрали у Хубара, до приготовления блюда, выбранного им самостоятельно. Маниакальная жажда испытать все грани болезненного удовольствия от произошедшего, которая подчинила себе Уилла на короткое время после убийства, выглядела настолько соблазнительно, что Ганнибал с трудом сдерживал себя от излишне экспрессивных и эмоциональных поступков.

Они часто гуляли по вечерам по ночной Вене, посещали небольшие рестораны в старинной части города, где риск встретить бывших знакомых Ганнибала сводился к минимуму, и наслаждались тем, что имеют возможность самостоятельно выбирать следующую точку своего путешествия и дату отъезда. Уилл всё чаще проявлял инициативу — не только в личных отношениях, но и в бытовом плане. Ганнибал медленно привыкал и порой даже слишком наслаждался этим.

Жизнь в Вене текла медленно и приятно, время плавно катило свои воды, словно обтекая их стороной, позволяя узнать друг друга еще ближе и полнее перед новым этапом их скитаний.

Спустя три с половиной месяца, проведённых в Вене, Уилл задал изредка всплывавший в его сознании вопрос о дальнейших планах и следующей точке отправления. Покидать город не хотелось ни одному из них, но оба понимали, что не смогут остаться здесь навсегда: риск быть узнанными тут был слишком велик и не стоил ни уже обжитой ими квартиры, ни ярких воспоминаний о совершённых в Австрии убийствах. Ганнибал в ответ предложил выбрать следующую страну самостоятельно, и лишь после того, как Грэм это сделал, они составили новый план действий.

Ко дню отъезда в Берлин они прожили в вычурной, но уже слишком дорогой им обоим венской квартире почти пять месяцев, фактически полностью восстановились после ран, полученных у дома на обрыве, и оставили за собой десяток тренировок Уилла под руководством Ганнибала, одна из которых прошла во время короткой ознакомительной экскурсии в Берн и его окрестности, совершённой в тёплые осенние деньки.

***

Жизнь в Берлине, немного похожем на Вену с её напыщенными улицами, строениями и захватывающей историей, оказалась даже чересчур хороша. Именно здесь Ганнибал и Уилл, впервые снявшие совершенно чужой дом в пригороде и достаточно далеко от основных трасс, почувствовали себя в безопасности. Статьи о поисках Ганнибала появлялись в европейской прессе всё реже, Джек и его ищейки были далеко, а на пороге стояло первое совместное Рождество. Частые прогулки по готовившемуся к праздникам городу в окружении рождественских гимнов, вывесок, елочных лап, то и дело выглядывающих из ларьков с лакомствами и игрушками, навевали лишь приятные мысли.

И пусть ни Уилл, ни Ганнибал ранее не считали нужным как-то особенно выделять рождественские день и ночь из вереницы остальных дней и ночей, но теперь они хотели взглянуть на них иначе. Ничего кричаще-пошлого вроде развешанных по всему дому фигурок оленей с красными носами или пузатых фигурок Санта-Клауса, полосатых леденцов на кухне или цветущих разноцветными огнями гирлянд комнат.

Вместо этого в их доме были: небольшая, но пушистая ель в гостиной неподалёку от камина, всё же украшенная неброской, двухцветной электрической гирляндой и старинными игрушками, найденными на чердаке дома, и парочка рождественских венков из остролиста — на входной двери и над аркой в кухню, запахи глинтвейна и запечённой в клюквенно-мандариновом соусе индейки, мерный треск поленьев и негромкий перезвон бокалов, освещённых неясными бликами свечей и тусклых лунных лучей, пробиравшихся сквозь запорошенное снегом окно.

Волна эйфории от того, что всё это на самом деле происходило с ними, медленно утихала, уходила в большое море, не имевшее конкретного названия, но включавшее в себя и всё, что было между ними раньше, и то, что только прорастало на месте яркой, сметавшей всё на своём пути влюблённости, накрывшей обоих с головой.

Их отношения становились спокойнее и уравновешеннее. Это не значило, что влюблённость, заставлявшая их в самом начале романа совершать несколько неловкие и чересчур штампованные глупости, сходила на нет. Просто она превращалась в нечто более глубокое, для обозначения чего слово «любовь» подходило не совсем точно.

По-прежнему проводя вместе много времени, они всё же нередко не разговаривали друг с другом много часов кряду, занимаясь каждый своим делом.

Ганнибал как Эрик Вебер — один из его псевдонимов в научном мире, который он собирался оставить себе и в дальнейшем в качестве «настоящего имени», — писал статьи в различные журналы, он-лайн общался с коллегами и обсуждал новые веяния и открытия.

Уилл вспоминал базовые знания немецкого языка, изучаемого им когда-то в средней школе, нечасто выбирался в одиночестве на прогулки в Берлин и его окрестности и по совету Ганнибала начал создавать себе другое имя в научных кругах — Кристиан Барнс, публикуя те статьи по криминальной психологии, криминологии, профайлингу и криминалистической экспертизе, которые так и не были изданы им под именем Уилла Грэма. К счастью, теперь у него было время и доработать старые наброски, и написать новые работы.

Так, легенды Эрика Вебера и Кристиана Барнса начали обретать телесные очертания, даруя им в будущем — когда у них появится возможность окончательно «осесть» в одном из еще ожидаемых ими домов, — шанс быть не просто заложниками обстоятельств, зацикленными друг на друге, а полноценными членами общества, реализующими свой потенциал во всех сферах.

Посовещавшись, они сошлись на том, что им следует максимально обезопасить себя и никоим образом не выдавать поверхностной юридической связи между новыми именами, хотя Уилл и шутил, что был бы не против иметь одну фамилию на двоих. Ганнибал на это лишь саркастически хмыкал и отвечал, что никогда бы не взял себе фамилию Барнс, а до Вебера Уилл просто не дорос. На самом же деле их решение было абсолютно логичным и продуманным: если бы одного из них схватили, то у второго должны были быть все пути отступления, чтобы он смог продумать план и вытащить того из заключения. А для этого стоило создавать абсолютно не зависимые друг от друга личности.

А потому в этот период, когда им не угрожала острая опасность быть узнанными агентами ФБР или Интерпола, Ганнибал не прекращал обучать Уиллу всему, что знал о выживании в условиях постоянной травли. Потому что в следующий раз, если кто-то всё же сможет узнать их или вычислить, при реальной угрозе их свободе или жизни, разделиться и уже после найти друг друга в оговорённых местах было лучшим вариантом спасения. И для этого Уилл должен был знать не только все тонкости владения холодным оружием, которое легче всего спрятать в складках любой одежды, но еще и все психологические и тактические приёмы, которые использовал Ганнибал год за годом.

Некоторые их тренировки, как и в Австрии и Швейцарии, не обходились без жертв. Но Уилл, хорошо усвоивший уроки прошлой жизни, ставил на весы свою жизнь против чужой. И теперь именно он всегда перевешивал кого-то другого. К тому времени, как они встретили в Берлине Рождество и Новый год, предвещавший им только хорошее, угрызений совести Уилл не испытывал ни разу.

Более того, в основном все их «операции» с Ганнибалом касались гадких, грубых, жестоких и мелочных людей, заботившихся только о себе и своём кошельке, как это было с их случайной и очень неприятной знакомой Катариной Шварц. Они встретились с ней в одном из небольших ресторанчиков, где фрау Шварц рассказывала подруге за бутылкой вина, как легко, оказывается, делать деньги на приёмных детях. Мир был только рад избавиться от тяготы ношения людей, подобных Катарине, или Хубару, или их швейцарскому собрату по несчастью на своих плечах. Во всяком случае Уилл не терзался темой их смерти, и Ганнибал был несомненно доволен этим.

За всеми хлопотами они почти не заметили, как февраль подошёл к концу. С приближением весны Уилл и Ганнибал начали задумываться над тем, что ждало их впереди. Проанализировав все возможные каналы информации, они составили список стран, куда могли бы направиться после Германии. Еще один крошечный список, на котором были выписаны страны, где они смогли бы остаться жить навсегда, лежал в кармане жилета Ганнибала и ждал своей очереди. Но разговор о том, что вскоре им больше не нужно будет прятаться, поднимался неоднократно. И всё чаще они обсуждали то, что в скором будущем смогут наконец выбрать себе тот самый дом, который станет их настоящим убежищем и крепостью, в которую не попадёт никто чужой и благодаря которой они смогут наконец отбросить надобность постоянно бежать.

***

Как и предупреждали синоптики, холодный муссон, пришедший из скандинавского региона в середине марта, принёс с собой тяжёлые тёмные тучи, грозившие вот-вот разразиться дождём, и пронизывающий ветер, свистевший в едва принявших на себя зеленый весенний убор тонких ветвях деревьев. Подобная погода совершенно не располагала к прогулкам, и они вполне могли обойтись без поездки в магазин, поэтому Ганнибал и Уилл провели весь день дома — по отдельности и всё же вместе.

Уилл собирал материалы для новой статьи по криминалистике — скрупулезная, методичная и тщательная работа, полностью завладевшая его вниманием на много часов подряд. Ганнибал тем временем изучал давно отложенные на потом результаты новейших исследований своих зарубежных коллег в области психиатрии и патопсихологии, а также приводил в порядок свои старые записи. Но, даже, казалось бы, совершенно погрузившись в чтение, время от времени Ганнибал всё же прерывался, чтобы приготовить и налить Уиллу чашку свежего кофе вместо недопитого и давно остывшего, а тот, отрываясь от своей работы, чтобы принести из спальни забытые на тумбочке блокнот с заметками и ручку, непременно на ходу легко проводил пальцами по плечу или руке мужчины или вполголоса спрашивал, ничего ли ему не нужно. Это были маленькие, тихие, едва заметные проявления заботы и близости, становившиеся у них практически неосознанными.

Наконец Уилл завершил запланированную им на этот день часть работы, опустил крышку ноутбука и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Подняв глаза, он перехватил вопросительный взгляд Ганнибала, заглянувшего в кабинет на звуки отъехавшего кресла, и улыбнулся ему, а потом поднялся, чтобы закрыть окно — ветер, еще днём бывший только прохладным, к вечеру стал просто ледяным. Уилл почувствовал, что успел изрядно замёрзнуть, ведь письменный стол стоял прямо напротив окон, где было больше света.

Поёжившись, он перешёл на кухню, где было гораздо теплее и Ганнибал уже ставил на огонь небольшую кастрюльку с глинтвейном из светлого немецкого вина — не такого густого и терпкого, как французские, и не такого сладкого, как итальянские. Впрочем, даже после того, как Лектер постепенно приучил его к высокой кухне и привил вкус к дорогим и качественным алкогольным напиткам, Уилл всё равно не выявлял между ними особых различий, обычно предоставляя Ганнибалу делать выбор самому.

Позже, когда горячий, обжигающе пряный и душистый напиток был разлит по высоким прозрачным кружкам, а Ганнибал присоединился к Уиллу за кухонным столом, тот снова заговорил о том, что все чаще и чаще приходило на ум им обоим, и то и дело всплывало в их разговорах — о предстоящих поисках настоящего, постоянного дома.

Вокруг витал аромат специй, от пальцев Ганнибала, касавшихся его запястья, явственно чувствовалось тепло, за окном был дождь, и, в целом, Уилл ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым здесь и сейчас, но всё же идея, посетившая его еще в маленьком домике в пригороде Лиона больше года назад, не отпускала, заставляя снова и снова возвращаться к ней.

Нет, Уиллу нравилось жить здесь, в пригороде Берлина, как нравилось и выбираться в город за покупками или просто на прогулку, а Ганнибал умел любое жилье сделать безопасным и комфортным для них. И всё же — и оба они знали об этом, — этот дом не был _их домом_. Для этих стен, этой мебели, этого сада они были лишь гостями, путешественниками, задержавшимися здесь надолго, но не навсегда. А Уилл, чем дальше оказывался он от тёмного и страшного прошлого, преследования агентами ФБР, вечного страха быть обнаруженным и пойманным, разлучённым с Ганнибалом, тем больше мечтал о настоящем доме.

Эти мысли, когда он позволял их себе, казались ему глупыми и неловкими, подходящими кому-то более юному, полному надежд на счастливое будущее, еще не истрёпанному и не израненному жизнью. Уилл, привыкший собирать своё существование буквально по частям, по рваным лоскуткам, искренне удивлялся, что, оказывается, способен еще думать о том, чтобы создать дом, а не закрытое ото всех убежище, куда можно будет забиться и зализать свежие раны. Когда-то ему почти удалось создать нечто подобное с Молли, но то был больше её дом и скорее временное укрытие для него — укрытие, в которое Джек сумел прорваться без особого труда.

Теперь, для жизни с Ганнибалом, Уилл хотел чего-то совершенно иного — места, где всё до последней мелочи было бы для них обоих. Он желал чего-то незыблемого, надёжного, постоянного, куда хотелось бы возвращаться и что хотелось бы защищать.

Он ни за что не озвучил бы этих мыслей, видевшихся ему почти постыдными для взрослого, казалось бы, давно изжившего все свои иллюзии, мужчины, если бы не был настолько уверен в Ганнибале. Уилл чувствовал, что тот точно его поймет.

— Несколько дней назад ты упомянул, что теперь, когда больше нет необходимости бежать от ФБР, мы могли бы на самом деле заняться поисками места для постоянного жилья, — заметил Уилл, довольно беспокойно вертя в руках горячую чашку. После целого дня, проведённого за ноутбуком, Уилл рад был снять очки, чтобы дать отдых глазам. Он то и дело с силой жмурился и потирал пальцами закрытые веки. Ганнибал, успевший отвлечься на какие-то новости на своём планшете, тут же посмотрел на него, кивком предложив продолжать.

— Знаешь, я бы хотел поселиться где-нибудь у реки или даже у моря, — признался Уилл, неуверенно посматривая на Ганнибала в ожидании реакции. — Я мог бы снова в свободное время заниматься починкой моторов для катеров или яхт. Мне всегда это нравилось.

— Ты говорил, что этому тебя научил отец, верно? — Ганнибал не возражал против планов Уилла — скорее хотел понять его еще лучше. Прошлое оставалось, пожалуй, той единственной темой, которой они оба старались избегать.

— Ты хочешь узнать больше о моих детстве и юности? — поинтересовался Грэм, заранее предчувствуя, сколь тяжёлым и выматывающим окажется подобный разговор.

— Только в том случае, если ты не против рассказать мне о них.

Уилл криво усмехнулся и покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями. Не то, чтобы он решительно противился тому, чтобы разделить с Ганнибалом еще и память о своём прошлом, хотя изначально собирался поговорить вовсе не об этом — в конце концов, они вместе преодолели так много рубежей и защитных барьеров, так почему бы не сломать еще и этот? Но не все его воспоминания были приятными, а некоторые и вовсе не хотелось извлекать на свет. И всё же Уилл понимал, что сможет поделиться с Ганнибалом тем, чем не захотел бы делиться ни с кем другим — и возможно, Ганнибал сделает то же самое.

— Как ты уже знаешь, отец воспитывал меня в одиночку, — наконец начал Грэм. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Лектера, но пока избегал смотреть ему в глаза — так было легче разговориться.

— Он был хорошим, честным человеком и никогда не гнушался даже самой тяжёлой работы. К несчастью, отец относился к тому типу людей, которым никогда не удаётся пробиться наверх, как бы они ни старались, поэтому жили мы очень бедно.

Уилл остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и, подняв глаза, поймал понимающий, спокойный взгляд Ганнибала, неизменно придававший ему решимости.

— Когда я был маленьким, мы жили в Новом Орлеане, в бедном квартале. Я помню и ту лачугу, которую едва ли можно было считать настоящим домом, и тяжёлый, душный из-за вечной сырости городской воздух, и то безумие, которое охватывало всех вокруг во время ежегодного карнавала. В то время я не слишком-то задумывался о нашем плачевном материальном положении — ребенок есть ребенок. Но отец хотел обеспечить нам достойную жизнь, поэтому, мы покинули Луизиану и путешествовали по стране в поисках работы. Разумеется, он выбирал те города, что лежали вдоль моря или у больших судоходных рек — в доках всегда нужны хорошие руки, а отец был умелым механиком.

— Вы часто переезжали? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Часто, — подумав, ответил Уилл. Он перевёл взгляд на большое кухонное окно, за которым постепенно наливалось густой чернотой хмурое небо. — Не успевал я привыкнуть к очередной школе и новым одноклассникам, как всё приходилось начинать заново. Кроме того, я чувствовал враждебность и недоверие, с которыми дети обычно встречают чужаков, и это только усугубляло мою замкнутость.

— Ты уже тогда мог пользоваться своим даром? А твоя непохожесть на остальных лишь увеличивала пропасть между тобой и окружающим миром. — Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, словно представляя Уилла мальчишкой — слишком странным и нелюдимым, чтобы понравиться другим детям, и еще слишком доверчивым, чтобы к ним не тянуться.

— Я не осознавал до конца своих способностей. Просто всегда чувствовал, когда отцу нужно побыть одному и лучше его не беспокоить, а когда можно даже подурачиться с ним немного, чтобы отвлечь от вечного беспокойства о нашей судьбе. — Бокал с глинтвейном в его руках наконец остановился, и он пригубил его, чтобы скрыть паузу: рассказывать об этом, пусть даже и Ганнибалу, было довольно непросто. — И еще были люди, рядом с которыми меня буквально бросало в дрожь. Я не мог находиться рядом с ними, что-то очень тёмное и страшное клубилось перед моими глазами, когда я смотрел на них. Я был не в состоянии объяснить, почему так происходит, и это раздражало отца. Особенно, если этими людьми были потенциальные клиенты, владельцы больших катеров или даже яхт, способные заплатить за ремонт хорошие деньги, а из-за моих внезапных истерик сделки с ними срывались. Со стороны я, должно быть, выглядел ненормальным, — невесело хмыкнул Уилл, взъерошив волосы и бросив выжидающий взгляд на собеседника.

Ганнибал поднялся со своего места и, обойдя стол, остановился за спиной Уилла. Он медленно, мягко накрыл его руки своими, затем наклонился и прижался губами к теплому виску мужчины, словно знал, где в ту минуту сконцентрировалась тупая, пульсирующая боль. Уилл расслабился, а потом и откинулся назад, стремясь усилить контакт с руками Ганнибала. Они позволили себе провести немного времени в чуткой тишине.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, кто из нас двоих — эмпат, — Уилл осторожно высвободился из объятий Ганнибала и энергично потёр руками лицо, стирая липкую паутину тяжёлых воспоминаний. Тот только улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал Уилла в щеку, прежде чем вернуться на свое место.

— Но были и счастливые времена? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, когда убедился, что Уилл готов продолжать.

— Конечно. После уроков я прибегал на работу к отцу, и он учил меня всему, что знал и умел сам. Мне нравилось возиться с лодочными моторами, я мог часами разбираться в том, что стало причиной поломки. Это была кропотливая, методичная и вдумчивая работа, помогавшая полностью очистить голову от посторонних мыслей. Еще помню, я обожал гулять, исследовать окрестности — а места из-за частых переездов всегда были новые и интересные. В свободные дни мы с отцом отправлялись рыбачить. Я всегда ждал этого с нетерпением и старательно делал разнообразные приманки и крючки для рыбы, — впервые с начала разговора Уилл улыбнулся искренней, совершенно мальчишеской улыбкой.

Ганнибал тоже еле заметно улыбнулся. В случае с детством Уилла всё было достаточно просто, в отличие от него самого, но и большинство убеждений и проблем у них обоих тоже шло из тех лет. Как говорил Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери, все мы родом из детства.

— Выходит, тебе всё же нравилась такая жизнь? — Ганнибал забрал чашку с успевшим остыть напитком из цепких рук погрузившегося в приятные воспоминания Уилла и отошёл к мойке. Тот встрепенулся и пожал плечами:

— Пожалуй. Чем старше я становился, тем больше прелести находил в таком, по сути, кочевом образе жизни. Я привык к частым сменам учебных заведений и уже не лез из кожи вон, чтобы понравиться ребятам, с которыми я, возможно, не успею толком познакомиться. У меня была отменная память, я много читал, и книги были мне лучшей компанией, чем сверстники. Отец мечтал найти постоянную работу в какой-нибудь солидной мастерской, куда я со временем мог бы пойти учеником. Работать рядом с отцом, чинить моторы под мерный плеск волн и негромкие голоса остальных мастеров — такое будущее было мне по душе.

Уилл вздохнул и с горечью добавил:

— А потом отец покалечил руку. Это был несчастный случай, его правую руку зажало между деревянными брусьями остова большого катера, который он ремонтировал. Раны зажили, но несколько пальцев так навсегда и остались искривлёнными, они едва сгибались — отец больше не мог заниматься своим делом. И о всех наших планах пришлось забыть.

— И ты решил стать полицейским, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес Ганнибал, внимательно наблюдая за частой сменой эмоций на его лице. Уилл неясно кивнул и чуть развернулся к нему, облокотившись о стол. И тот, оставив бокалы в покое, вернулся к столу-стойке.

— Я окончил школу экстерном и понемногу подрабатывал то здесь, то там. А потом выбрал профессию полицейского. Даже не потому, что мои способности могли помочь мне в расследованиях — это я осознал позже. Я обнаружил, что могу представлять действия преступника, прослеживать ход его мыслей, и наконец захотел научиться использовать свой дар, набил всю квартиру книгами по психиатрии и криминальной психологии… Отец скончался за год до того, как я впервые отправился на патрулирование.

Ганнибал позволил Уиллу в молчании заново прочувствовать и отпустить своё горе. Рассказ о прошлом явно давался ему нелегко: Уилл то и дело сжимал и разжимал кулаки, его плечи и шея были сильно напряжены, а взгляд постоянно перемещался к окну, за которым всё равно уже ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Всё это неприятно напоминало их первые сеансы в далёком Балтиморе, когда Уилл, скованный и хмурый, крайне неохотно шёл на контакт и замыкался в себе при малейшей попытке копнуть чуть глубже. Ганнибал хотел было вновь подойти к Уиллу, чтобы провести ладонью по его сведенным вместе лопаткам, заставляя расслабить спину, а потом вверх, к шее — помассировать её пальцами, задевая костяшками отросшие вьющиеся волосы. Уилл поддался бы ненавязчивым прикосновениям, постепенно расслабляясь и успокаиваясь. Он слишком далеко забрёл в лабиринты памяти, и Лектер хотел вернуть его себе.

Он уже начал было вставать со стула, когда Уилл, краем глаза уловил движение, повернулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Ганнибал подчинился этой безмолвной просьбе оставаться на месте с такой явной неохотой, что Уилл с извиняющейся улыбкой протянул через стол руку и сжал ладонь мужчины. Еще немного, позволь мне побыть здесь, в прошлом, еще немного — просил Уилл, и Ганнибал согласился с этим, возобновляя разговор.

— Мне очень жаль, Уилл. Ты, должно быть, действительно любил его.

— Не знаю, были ли мы с отцом по-настоящему близки. Кажется, у нас всегда было чересчур много хлопот, чтобы задумываться об этом, — задумчиво откликнулся Уилл. — Но он заботился обо мне, несмотря на все мои… странности, и да, я любил его.

— После смерти отца я продолжил учебу, а затем и службу в полиции. Тогда же я впервые начал посещать психиатров всех мастей — чаще всего, по настоянию начальства. Ну, а дальше ты и сам знаешь. Я отправился в ФБР, но в итоге меня сочли слишком нестабильным для того, чтобы стать агентом. Тем не менее, мои способности произвели на экзаменаторов и штатных психологов такое сильное впечатление, что мне предложили должность преподавателя в Академии, — неуклюже закончил Уилл, глухо хмыкнув и нервическим движением сдёрнув с переносицы очки, чтобы протереть их рукавом свитера.

— Там же ты в конце концов и познакомился с Джеком Кроуфордом.

— Себе на беду, — фыркнул Уилл, наконец возвращая очки на место.

— Я рад, что ты рассказал мне всё это, — произнёс Ганнибал. Он все-таки поднялся и протянул руку Уиллу, потянув его на себя. Тот с готовностью поднялся и прижался к нему всем телом, глубоко вдыхая его запах и успокаивая растревоженные чувства.

— А еще я рад, что всё сложилось именно так. Каждый твой шаг приближал тебя к себе настоящему, а значит, и ко мне.

Ганнибал соблазнительно улыбнулся и поцеловал Уилла, мягко, лишь немного прикусив нижнюю губу и тут же лизнув место укуса, но вводя обоих в какой-то транс, где основой были неспешные, почти ленивые касания губ к губам, постепенно перераставшие в откровенную жажду. Грэм дёрнулся от поцелуя, как от удара током, и ответил, страстно желая вновь ухватиться за свой якорь, которым стали Ганнибал и его вера в него.

Через несколько минут они прервали поцелуй и Лектер мягко обхватил его лицо своими ладонями и прижался к его лбу своим, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Успокоив пульс, насколько это было возможно в объятиях Уилла, Ганнибал спросил:

— Уилл, есть ли что-то, о чём ты хотел бы спросить меня? Хотя ты знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо другой, было бы нечестно после твоего рассказа не предложить это.

На несколько минут воцарилось молчание. Да, Уилл хотел попросить об ответной уступке, но никак не мог решиться — понимал, насколько болезненную тему ему предстоит зацепить.

— Уилл? — Ганнибал, разумеется, чувствовал его сомнения. Значит, тянуть дальше не имело смысла.

— Я хотел бы съездить в поместье Лектеров. С тобой, — выпалил Уилл и замер, ожидая реакции.

Он почувствовал, как мгновенно напрягся Ганнибал, сильные руки стиснули предплечья. Он был готов к отказу и здорово удивился, услышав над ухом глухой, кажущийся практически безэмоциональным голос Ганнибала:

— Это действительно необходимо?

— Думаю, да, — подумав, честно ответил Уилл.

— В таком случае я согласен, — Ганнибал вздохнул и снова привлек его к себе, на сей раз — привычно бережно и ласково.

***

Как и в прошлый визит Уилла, авиаперелет из Берлина в столицу Литвы прошел без каких-либо осложнений. Забронировав билеты заранее, они прибыли в Международный аэропорт Вильнюса рано утром и тут же арендовали автомобиль в расположенной рядом конторе. Впереди, у самой линии горизонта, смутно виднелись пронзающие небо высокие шпили и еще не успевшие угаснуть с ночи огни — то был силуэт большого города в неверной беловатой дымке утра. Однако их путь лежал в противоположную от Вильнюса сторону — в этот раз поездка явно не предполагала осмотра достопримечательностей и увеселительных прогулок по городу.

С самого берлинского аэропорта Ганнибал едва ли проронил десяток слов. Он казался отстранённым, полностью погружённым в себя, а Уилл не хотел навязываться. В конце концов сейчас они постепенно приближались к одному из самых тёмных и глубоких тайников его души, и он имел полное право справляться с этим так, как считал нужным. Уилл, ни к чему Ганнибала вроде бы не принуждавший — тот всегда мог ответить отказом на просьбу Грэма съездить в родовое поместье Лектеров, — все равно чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Сидя на пассажирском сидении, он не решался даже невзначай коснуться руки Ганнибала, чтобы вырвать его из хмурой, молчаливой задумчивости.

Всё было таким как прежде — и ухабистая грунтовая дорога, на которой их машина тряслась и подпрыгивала, казалось, на всех четырех колесах, и высокие, увитые плющом и длинными побегами дикого винограда кованые ворота со старинным гербом, и угадывающееся за ними заброшенное поместье.

Заглушив мотор и выйдя из машины, Ганнибал подошел ближе и, протянув руку, машинально пробежал тонкими музыкальными пальцами по тем немногим чугунным прутьям, которые еще не были укрыты зеленым лиственным покрывалом. Вход на территорию поместья по-прежнему был заперт на толстую цепь, змеёй обвивавшую обе створки ворот, и на старый амбарного типа замок — впрочем, последний успел совершенно проржаветь от времени. Рассматривая его, Ганнибал впервые за долгие часы подал голос:

— Как ты попал сюда в прошлый раз?

— Перелез через ограду, — Уилл пожал плечами и запрокинул голову, рассматривая верхушку ворот и вспоминая свой незаконный визит в этот дом и запертые от него детство и юность Ганнибала.

— Там, где торчат острые пики? Тебе не следовало так рисковать, Уилл, — укоризненно заметил Лектер, без особого труда взламывая старый замок и с лязгом разматывая цепь.

— Я старался понять и отыскать тебя. У меня была цель, и я не обращал внимания ни на что другое, — объяснил Грэм, вспоминая своё почти болезненное, лихорадочное состояние в те дни.

Разыскивая малейшие следы Ганнибала в прошлом и настоящем, он был похож даже не на ищейку — на стрелку компаса, неизменно отыскивающую север. Его тянуло к Лектеру, словно магнитом — из мести, из ненависти, из невыносимой тоски. Что за дело ему было до острой кромки старинных ворот, на которую, неловко соскользнув, он мог попросту насадиться? Тогда ничто не могло отвлечь Уилла от его поисков.

Ганнибал хотел было ответить, но передумал — коротко покачав головой, он ухватился за левую створку и уперся ногами в землю, толкая изо всех сил, а Уилл повторил то же самое с правой. После некоторых усилий ворота медленно, неохотно, с неприятным въедливым скрипом, распахнулись. Расправив и без того идеально ровные спину и плечи, Лектер шагнул на широкую и длинную аллею, которая вилась через заброшенный парк прямиком к поместью.

Грэм, напротив, на мгновение замер на месте, набираясь решимости перед тем, как вновь оказаться в этом странном, гнетущем месте, где в прошлый раз его окружило так много тайн и почти ни одного ответа. Он строго напомнил себе, что сам захотел сюда приехать, что это было необходимо им обоим, но в первую очередь — Ганнибалу, и что он, Уилл, надеялся преодолеть здесь те последние, самые старые и прочные внутренние барьеры, которые еще оставались, пусть и невидимыми, между ними.

Больше никаких секретов, никакой тьмы, если только они не идут в неё вместе, плечом к плечу.

Наконец он быстро сжал и разжал заледеневшие ладони в кулаки, глубоко вдохнул и пошел следом.

Когда-то, должно быть, большой парк, окружавший поместье Лектеров, был прекрасным местом — красивым, ухоженным, внушающим покой. Старые деревья с потемневшими, замшелыми стволами, с кривыми раскидистыми ветвями во времена своего расцвета радовали хозяев и их гостей пышными зелёными кронами и чистой шершаво-тёплой корой. Под ними, в прохладной тени, степенно прогуливались парами или поодиночке, среди них с криками и смехом играли дети. Кустарник, теперь разросшийся почти до непролазной чащи, был аккуратно подстрижен — здесь наверняка красовались розы разных сортов и оттенков, а поодаль, вдоль аллеи, тянулась ровная живая изгородь. Сама главная аллея и многочисленные маленькие боковые тропинки давно заросли одичавшими и сорными травами, скрылись под тёмно-зелёным мхом и толстым ковром из прошлогодних листьев.

Бывают сады и парки, заброшенные, заросшие, дикие, но всё же чудесные. Забредая в такие места, человек чувствует себя в безопасности в полнейшем хаосе, среди буйства зелени, света и красок. Однако на всём поместье Лектеров как будто лежала нерушимая печать давней трагедии, отчаяния и горя — повсюду здесь ощущалось не умиротворение, а смутная печаль и тоска. Смыкавшиеся над аллеей, по которой проходили Уилл и Ганнибал, ветви деревьев давали не тень, а мрак, ветер свистел среди стеблей жёсткой травы, от обмелевших маленьких ручейков и водоёмов веяло сыростью, а от давно заброшенных, постепенно разрушающихся зданий — холодом. Уилла, который в этот раз был менее сосредоточен на своих мыслях и потому более восприимчив к окружающему, то и дело пробирал озноб.

Ганнибал казался совершенно безучастным: он миновал несколько увитых плющом каменных альтанок и даже не взглянул на огромное серое здание главного дома, в котором прошло его детство. Впрочем, теперь оно, опустевшее, обветшалое, наверняка давно разграбленное, напоминало разорённое птичье гнездо. Тем не менее, он остановился напротив той маленькой сторожки, в которой некогда квартировала Чийо.

— Здесь когда-то жил наш садовник, — задумчиво заметил Ганнибал. — Тогда у нас еще был садовник. Не знаю, куда он делся потом — наверное, исчез вместе со всей остальной прислугой, когда пришли разруха и голод. В детстве сестра частенько забегала туда, когда мы с ней играли в прятки. Миша так забавно прикладывала к губам пальчик, и старый садовник никогда не выдавал её, а я делал вид, что не знаю о её местонахождении.

Уилл не ответил, да Ганнибал и не искал слов утешения. Он проходил дорогами прошлого и ему нужен был тот, кто сможет смотреть на это прошлое его глазами. Подойдя ближе, Грэм коротко, едва ощутимо коснулся его руки — пальцы дрогнули, отвечая на касание, — и тут же отпустил, только обозначив таким образом своё присутствие. Лектеру вовсе необязательно было говорить о себе или своей несчастной сестре вслух — Уилл и так видел их, будто наяву, даже без пресловутого мысленного «маятника».

Они еще некоторое время побродили по парку — иногда Ганнибал бросал короткое замечание или вспоминал какой-нибудь эпизод из прошлого, что, очевидно, постепенно успокаивало его. В конце концов он обернулся к тёмной громаде дома и с заново зажегшимся в глазах интересом направился туда — но не к главному входу, а к двери, ведшей в подвал. Уилл знал, что там — холодный каменный погреб с большой клеткой, в которой верная Чийо годами удерживала, как ей казалось, убийцу маленькой Миши.

Кроме того, Уилл знал и то, что Ганнибалу только предстояло увидеть внизу своими глазами, а не со слов Чийо, — своеобразное творение его рук.

Впоследствии, в те три года, которые они с Лектером провели порознь, Уилл не раз пытался осмыслить свой странный и дикий поступок. Он мог сколько угодно объяснять его временным помутнением рассудка, припадком безумия, влиянием яда, которым Ганнибал пропитал его сознание, и последствиями собственной отчаянной одержимости, но парадокс состоял в том, что ни вины, ни особого волнения по поводу содеянного Уилл не испытывал ни тогда, ни теперь. Наоборот, все казалось ему правильным, логичным и рациональным в самом иррациональном смысле.

Пленник Чийо, подсунутый ей Ганнибалом, прошёл трансформацию от человека к зверю, от свободы к плену и обратно, от настоящей жизни, какой бы она ни была, к дикому, полуживотному существованию в клетке. Когда всё было кончено, Уилл просто увековечил эту трансформацию, остановил её во времени. Кроме того, это было своего рода последним долгом, извинением перед тем человеком.

Пригнувшись, Уилл вслед за Ганнибалом спустился в полутёмный подвал, слабо освещавшийся двумя низкими зарешёченными оконцами, снаружи едва поднимавшимися над уровнем земли. Здесь всё еще ощущался запах тлена — уже не тошнотворный, но тяжелый и горький.

Лектер стоял прямо посреди этого холодного погреба и внимательно рассматривал подвешенную под самым потолком фигуру, сотворённую Уиллом больше четырех лет назад. Море, вода выбеливают кости, превращают их в отполированный камень. Темнота и малое количество свежего воздуха в закрытом помещении, напротив, практически мумифицируют тело — пожелтевшее, побуревшее, крепко спелёнутое, оно висело на туго натянутых веревках, широко раскинув искусственные крылья.

Некоторое время они стояли и рассматривали эту гротескную, но не казавшуюся им обоим пугающей фигуру в полном молчании, а потом Ганнибал первым нарушил тишину:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что этот человек не убивал Мишу.

— Знаю. Всегда знал, — спокойно откликнулся Уилл, на мгновение переводя взгляд на сосредоточенное, странно отрешённое лицо Ганнибала. — С убийцей или убийцами сестры ты разделался бы сам. А он изначально предназначался в жертву Чийо, для её превращения. Ты ведь этого хотел?

Ганнибал неопределенно усмехнулся краешком губ и слегка пожал плечами. Уилл продолжал:

— Неважно. В любом случае, ты тоже не убивал Мишу.

— Но я её съел, — бросил Ганнибал, подходя ближе, чтобы рассмотреть бывшего пленника получше.

— Не по своей воле. Уверен, ты до конца не понимал, что случилось. А потом тебе сказали, чтобы поглумиться, — голос Уилла звучал глухо, будто издалека. Он словно смотрел прямиком в прошлое Лектера и не отводил взгляда.

— И потом я их уничтожил, всех до единого, — Ганнибал, наконец, повернулся к Уиллу лицом, твёрдо глядя в его глаза.

— И потом ты их всех уничтожил, — согласился Уилл, перед мысленным взором которого проносились картины-образы каждого из этих убийств. — С тех пор ты не встречал никого, кто бы изменил твоё мнение о человечестве в лучшую сторону.

— Одного всё-таки встретил, — хмыкнул Ганнибал. Казалось, минутное чудовищное напряжение, вызванное страшными тенями прошлого, постепенно покидает его. — И забрал с собой.

Уилл фыркнул, достаточно громко, чтобы выразить свое недоверие, — вряд ли его можно было считать воплощением лучших человеческих качеств! — и вышел из подвала, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Он присел на парапет небольшого фонтана во внутреннем дворике, а когда Ганнибал присоединился к нему, то прислонил голову к его плечу.

Они сидели вот так, молча, объединённые общей памятью, так долго, что ладони Уилла успели совсем окоченеть. В вечном сумраке поместья сложно было судить о времени, но воздух становился всё холоднее, а редко проглядывавшее сквозь облака солнце явно клонилось к закату — судя по всему, они провели здесь весь день. Почувствовав, что его спутник успел здорово продрогнуть, Ганнибал встрепенулся и, поднявшись, подал руку Уиллу. Они пошли к массивным кованным воротам с фамильным гербом Лектеров. Ганнибал больше ни разу не оглянулся на то, что когда-то было его домом, не свернул к маленькому семейному кладбищу, чтобы навестить могилу сестры, — её никогда и не было там, под этим холодным серым камнем.

— То, что ты сделал, Уилл, — это ведь было не для меня и тем более не для Чийо, верно? — спросил Ганнибал, когда они вышли за ворота и Уилл помогал ему закрывать вход в заброшенное поместье. Тот едва расслышал слова за лязгом старых проржавевших створок. — Ты не мог предположить, что я когда-нибудь снова окажусь здесь, а Чийо вряд ли добровольно вернётся в поместье. Значит, это был не подарок и не упрек — что тогда? Зачем ты превратил его в бабочку?

— Ты прав, я сделал это не для тебя и не для Чийо — я сделал это для него, — Уилл с усилием прижал створки, чтобы Ганнибал мог обернуть вокруг прутьев цепь и защелкнуть новый замок, заранее купленный взамен старого, который пришлось сломать.

— Это было извинение, — немедленно предположил Ганнибал, отряхивая руки от ржавой пыли и поворачиваясь в сторону ведущей в поместье дороги.

— Он провёл долгие годы в темноте и грязи. Его держали в клетке, как животное, и практически полностью лишили человеческого общества. Я не знаю, в чём он был виновен, но своё наказание он испил до самого дна. Ты принёс его в жертву, Ганнибал, и Чийо, и я — мы все принесли его в жертву. Я просто сделал её красивее, чем была его жизнь, — тихо заметил Уилл, всё же обернувшись напоследок и окинув взглядом неровный силуэт поместья проглядывавшего в сумраке наступавшей ночи.

Он не смотрел на Ганнибала до тех пор, пока не почувствовал его ладонь на своем плече — тот мягко, с вернувшейся лаской, развернул его к себе, невесомо очертил пальцами его лицо от висков до подбородка и коснулся губами губ. Это был не столько поцелуй, сколько выражение признательности и привязанности — оба понимали, что время для настоящей близости придёт потом, когда они оправятся и сбросят с себя гнёт тяжелых воспоминаний. Сейчас же заново потревоженные раны еще слишком свежи.

И всё же Уилл подался вперёд, смыкая руки на спине Ганнибала, отвечая на его прикосновения, потому что не мог иначе, подсознательно ощущая, как важен сейчас это для партнёра, а затем прижался лбом к его плечу. Тёплый воздух щекотно пробежал по его волосам к уху, когда мужчина едва слышно выдохнул:

— Уилл, я думаю, это чудесно.

Они покинули Литву еще до рассвета.


	28. Уилл и Ганнибал. Блаженные годы узнавания. Часть 2

После возвращения из Литвы Ганнибал был крайне неразговорчивым и мрачным. Он ни в чём не обвинял Уилла и не отказывался с ним общаться, но тому даже не требовалось лишний раз прибегать к своим способностям, чтобы понять, что Ганнибала терзали мрачные тени прошлого. Он подолгу сидел в своём кабинете, перелистывая старые книги с потускневшим золотым тиснением на обложках, найденные ими на чердаке дома, рисовал по памяти мрачные и таинственные храмы и церкви, в которых был когда-то давно, или просто сидел у камина, глядя на огонь и погрузившись в свой Дворец памяти.

Уилл не мешал ему и старался не отвлекать. Он как никто другой знал, как необходимо иногда бывает почувствовать себя в безопасном и чудодейственном одиночестве человеку, который не привык постоянно быть рядом с кем-то другим, пусть даже и очень дорогим. Уилл испытал это на себе, когда женился на Молли и спустя год с лишним совместной жизни ощутил, насколько сильно душат его её постоянная забота и бескорыстное участие. Он любил её, ему нравилось в ней всё, даже жуткие попытки петь во время приготовления обеда, но его мучило отсутствие возможности быть прежним Уиллом Грэмом — забытым всеми и никем не донимаемым одиночкой, который всегда мог исчезнуть в своём доме для пережидания кризиса.

Видя, что с Ганнибалом происходит то же самое, он старался не напрягать его лишний раз своим присутствием. Они жили в одном доме, ели за одним столом и спали в одной постели каждый день, видя друг друга перед тем как заснут и сразу после того как проснутся — этого, по мнению Уилла, уже было достаточно, чтобы вызвать редкие приступы сожаления о прошедшем одиночестве. Замечая интерес и желание пообщаться в жестах, взглядах или улыбке Ганнибала, он отвечал ему тем же, но не настаивал — и в итоге за своё терпение был вознаграждён постепенно приходящим в норму партнёром.

Однажды вечером, выйдя из душа, Ганнибал сел на кровати позади Уилла, потиравшего побаливавший время от времени шрам от пули, и, положив ладони на его плечи, стал мягко массировать затекшие мышцы, а затем несколько раз поцеловал шею, медленно спускаясь от волос на затылке к спине. Уилл расслабленно подался к нему и прикрыл глаза, облизав губы. Последние две недели Ганнибал не проявлял инициативы, а все попытки, коих было не так уж и много, соблазнить себя мягко пресекал на корню. Теперь, видимо, он хотел наверстать упущенное. И Уилл был совсем не против.

— Ты был очень терпелив после нашей поездки в Литву. Спасибо, mein lieber*.

Ганнибал почти прошептал это ему на ухо и несильно прикусил мочку, тут же лизнув покрасневшую кожу. Руки в этот момент плавно скользили по груди и животу Уилла, лаская и раззадоривая, мягко очерчивая шрам, оставшийся от ножа. Тот сдавленно вздохнул и почувствовал острую волну возбуждения. Резко повернув голову, Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем на губы. Призыв был более чем красноречивый. И Лектер воспользовался им сполна.

Полотенце, завязанное на его поясе, полетело на пол, как и халат, надетый на Грэма. Ганнибал навис над ним, легко распределяя вес — бок всё еще побаливал в плохую погоду, как и шрамы Уилла, — на руки и колено, втиснутое между его ног, и наконец поцеловал, влажно и голодно, лаская языком и губами.

— Я хочу уехать с тобой туда, где тепло и слышен шум прибоя. Ты будешь лежать на песке под жаркими лучами, волосы пропитаются запахом моря, а губы покраснеют от соли и поцелуев, — с трудом проговорил Ганнибал, оторвавшись от него. Уилл медленно сконцентрировался и посмотрел в потемневшие от страсти глаза.

— Ты будешь лежать на пляже вместе со мной?

— Это исключено, — усмехнулся Лектер, поглаживая его грудь и медленно спускаясь ниже.

— Тогда я не выпущу тебя из номера, и мы не увидим моря, — засмеялся в ответ Грэм и резко перевернулся, оказываясь сверху и проводя кончиками пальцев по животу Ганнибала, дразня и заставляя глухо выдыхать. — Но в целом идея мне нравится. Куда ты хочешь поехать? — спустя полминуты спросил Уилл, лаская его в самом медленном темпе и целуя челюсть и шею, несильно засасывая кожу под самым подбородком. Ганнибал застонал и откинулся на подушку, закрыв глаза, — еще и видеть то, что делал с ним Уилл, сегодня было выше его сил. Тем временем тот спустился поцелуями к его груди и медленно продвигался всё ниже, лаская ребра, живот и чуть выступающие тазовые косточки.

— В Грецию… — он больше не мог говорить, ощущая влажные распутные губы Грэма по всему телу, и стиснул простынь в кулаке до побелевших пальцев, выгибаясь в такт движениям его головы. — Уилл!..

Сегодня ни один из них не торопился, даже наоборот — мучил другого медлительной лаской. Волосы прилипали к влажным лбам и шеям, щетина царапала искусанные губы, и те припухли и зудели. Руки властно скользили по коже, обжигая, принося удовольствие на грани с болью, а напряжённые мышцы отзывались тупой лёгкой болью при каждом рывке и движении.

Резко качнувшись последний раз и переждав первую волну расслабленности, Уилл улыбнулся, приподнимаясь над Ганнибалом, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, выражавшее лишь абсолютное удовлетворение и наслаждение. Устроившись рядом с ним, Грэм коснулся губами мокрого от пота виска и тихо сказал:

— Я согласен на Грецию, только если ты обещаешь мне такую же ночь на берегу.

Ганнибал тихо засмеялся, открыв глаза, и посмотрел на него.

— Кажется, это шантаж, Уильям.

— Это констатация факта, доктор Лектер. Как и то, что нам необходимо в душ.

Уилл усмехнулся лёгкой тени недовольства, мелькнувшей в его глазах, и поднялся с постели, утягивая партнёра за собой. Ганнибал последовал за ним и обнял за талию, заставив остановиться.

— Ты можешь рассчитывать на что угодно в физических пределах того, что я могу тебе дать, — горячо прошептал он на ухо Уиллу и затем поцеловал его, заставляя прижаться друг к другу как можно ближе.

***

Улетая в Афины, они были готовы не вернуться в Берлин, если что-то пойдёт не так, хотя и должны были пробыть в Греции не так долго — около двух-трёх недель. После возвращения они планировали еще немного пожить в Германии, пока Ганнибал устраивал их переезд, который, как они надеялись, должен был стать окончательным. Но всё же они знали, что до того момента, пока они почувствуют себя в безопасности, оставалось ждать еще долго. А потому — были готовы уезжать, не оглядываясь, в любой момент.

Эта поездка была своего рода медовым месяцем, который они могли себе позволить. Уилл, когда ему пришла в голову эта идея, очень долго смеялся и в итоге даже отложил в сторону нож, которым нарезал овощи для ужина. Ганнибал лишь поджал губы, стараясь не выдать своего веселья, но в глазах плясали чертенята. После слякотного и промозглого апрельского Берлина и мрачной, пасмурной Литвы встретившие их ослепляющим солнцем Афины казались настоящей сказкой.

Еще только готовясь к поездке, Ганнибал и Уилл решили, что остановятся в небольшом старом комплексном отеле, состоявшем из нескольких отдельных домиков, каждый из которых имел свой вход и выход за пределы территории отеля. Находившийся почти в центре, он располагался недалеко от основных достопримечательностей, фактически — в туристическом сердце города. Но главной причиной для его выбора стала ходившая в определённых кругах слава о нём, как о месте, хозяин которого чтит спокойствие и нежелание постояльцев быть застигнутыми врасплох какими бы то ни было незваными гостями, начиная от полиции и заканчивая журналистами и простыми зеваками.

До моря нужно было добираться на машине. Всё же Афины не город для пляжного отдыха, это центр древнего государства, наполненный его историей и атмосферой. Однако недалеко, примерно в десяти километрах от города располагались лучшие пляжи Греции, и они собирались обязательно побывать там. Хотя Ганнибал подумывал о том, чтобы устроить сюрприз, и отвезти Уилла на Корфу или Родос на пару дней. Главным в их поездке всё же было не море, а то, что они снова чувствовали себя свободными и даже чересчур живыми, вдыхая свежий тёплый воздух Афин.

Ганнибал, с отросшими за последние месяцы волосами, в тёмных очках и шляпе и без привычной брони классической тройки, место которых занимали лёгкие брюки и рубашка-поло, был почти неузнаваем. Забирая ключи на ресепшн главного дома-администрации, он даже пошутил с дежурной, чем заслужил обворожительную улыбку, тут же потухшую, когда девушка увидела его ладонь, лежавшую на пояснице Уилла. После, шагая к дому следом за Ганнибалом, тот подшучивал над ним, убеждая, что он жестоко разбил девушке сердце. За что поплатился, как только они оказались внутри коттеджа.

Спустя полтора часа, растрёпанный после безропотного принятия мести и душа, Уилл, довольно улыбаясь, исследовал содержимое холодильника в поисках воды и ингредиентов для лёгкого перекуса, в то время как Ганнибал, уже заказавший по телефону машину через девушку-администратора, с той же тщательностью исследовал дом и проверял крепость замков на дверях.

Решив, что общие экскурсии им пока не доступны, они решили ездить по Греции на машине, взятой в прокате, — так вероятность быть узнанными случайными прохожими была значительно меньше. Осмотрев дом, Ганнибал присоединился к Уиллу, медленно цедившему ледяную воду из высокого бокала.

— Есть возможность приготовить что-то из продуктов, закупленных управляющим? — едко поинтересовался Лектер, заметив лежавшие рядом с кувшином яблоки. Грэм пожал плечами и подошёл к нему, поднеся свой стакан к его губам и касаясь холодными пальцами шеи, чтобы вызвать еле заметную дрожь.

— Думаю, что мы можем купить всё заново, а это выкинуть. Ты не будешь из этого готовить. Разве что, овощи и фрукты неплохие. А пообедать бы хотелось.

Ганнибал отставил стакан на высокую стойку слева, когда губы Уилла коснулись его челюсти, а затем и накрыли его собственные. Он обнял его за плечи, одну ладонь кладя на затылок и направляя в поцелуе. Всё же в смене обстановки было нечто неожиданно приятное, словно вместе с хлябающими лужами Берлина они оставили за собой еще и собственный серьёзный настрой. Ганнибал провёл ладонью по спине Уилла и на пару секунд остановился на пояснице, явно намереваясь двигаться дальше. Но Грэм, оторвавшись от него, покачал головой и со словами «сначала обед и небольшая экскурсия» направился переодеваться. Лектер только недовольно хмыкнул, а затем еле заметно улыбнулся, планируя достойный ответ.

Через полчаса они уже ехали в машине, которую доставили к общим воротам, в рекомендованный хозяином отеля _лучший ресторан для «избранных»_ и Ганнибал давал краткие характеристики тому, что Уилл видел из окна. Незаметно они выбрали тот же путь, по которому проходит красный автобусный экскурсионный маршрут**. Грэм изредка посматривал на Лектера с неприкрытым обожанием и негромко смеялся, говоря, как ему повезло отхватить личного гида, разбирающегося в достопримечательностях всего мира, и по совместительству великолепного любовника. Многообещающий счастливый ответный взгляд говорил лучше любых слов.

Останавливаясь и осматривая достопримечательности, они почти забыли о пропущенном обеде и опомнились только когда оказались поблизости от порекомендованного им места. Тот самый ресторан оказался очень уютным и явно безумно дорогим местом. Это было видно по одному взгляду на встречавшего гостей администратора.

Однако в Ганнибале было что-то такое, чего Уилл совершенно не мог объяснить, но когда люди смотрели на него, то обычно испытывали трепет и желание услужить. Может быть, срабатывал инстинкт самосохранения, реагировавший на исходящие от Лектера угрожающие волны, а может быть, они просто хотели заслужить одобрение одного из членов элиты общества. В любом случае, в тот момент, когда они вошли в ресторан, одетые вполне неофициально, администратор сразу же понял, что их посетили не обычные, мимо проходившие туристы.

Лучший столик из свободных — «если есть возможность, то разместите нас подальше от основного выхода, мы хотим поужинать в тишине», — закуски от шеф-повара в качестве комплимента и отлично обученная официантка. Выбор блюд Уилл оставил Ганнибалу, а сам, отправившись освежиться в туалет, ненавязчиво осмотрел помещение и определил, как можно быстро выйти, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

Вернувшись, он увидел на столе новые блюда с закусками и абсолютно невозмутимого Ганнибала, допрашивающего официантку о винах, которые ресторан может предложить им. Сев за столик, он поинтересовался, что они заказывают, и, выслушав полный список, кивнул и фыркнул. Столько съесть не смогли бы даже четверо человек. Но Ганнибал предпочитал иметь выбор во всём, касающемся кулинарии, и пропагандировал это Уиллу каждый раз, когда они бывали в новом заведении.

Наконец определившись с вином, Лектер отпустил девушку и посмотрел на спутника, расслаблено откинувшегося на спинку кресла и задумчиво выстукивавшего какую-то из любимых рок-композиций. К своему раздражению, он так и не смог определить, что это за песня.

— Ты думаешь, что наш заказ слишком велик?

— Как обычно. А что будет с машиной?

— Её заберут, я позвонил в отель, пока тебя не было, и завтра утром её снова доставят к воротам.

— Хорошо. Я прогулялся по ресторану. У них отличный интерьер, — заметил Грэм, зная, что собеседник его поймёт. Лектер в ответ кивнул и согласился:

— Да, у хозяина отменный вкус. Проверим, насколько хороши его повара.

Уилл улыбнулся и махнул рукой, украдкой коснувшись его пальцев. Ему не хотелось омрачать первый же день в новой стране убийством грубиянов, которые могли начать распространяться о том, как им не нравится их открытое проявление неприличной привязанности на публике. Такое уже бывало, и только чудом ему удалось убедить Ганнибала не рисковать в четырёх случаях из пяти. Инцидент в предместьях Лиона Уилл принимать в расчёт не хотел.

Ганнибал на миг поймал его пальцы своими и тут же отпустил. Уилл видел в его глазах понимание — с каждым днём им нужно было всё меньше слов, чтобы общаться по бытовым вопросам. Но сейчас, вынужденные не вытаскивать на поверхность свои истинные отношения, они говорили, заполняя пустоту из-за невозможности коснуться, обо всём подряд. Ганнибал так же заметил, что помимо экскурсий по Афинам им обязательно нужно будет посетить Пелопонес и Метеоры, Дельфы и Фивы, а также побывать на Крите и Родосе.

Блюда менялись — салат дзадзики, мусака, панцетес с запечёнными на гриле овощами в компании с зеленью, сувлаки и бриам [*], — а Уилл почти не ощущал их вкуса, погружённый в неторопливый рассказ Ганнибала, увлечённого историей грандиозного и загадочного древнего мира этой страны. Разнообразие их обеда было просто огромным, и Грэм не мог осознать, что понравилось ему больше остального.

— Мы вызовем такси или пойдём в отель пешком? — поинтересовался Уилл, делая глоток вина и наблюдая, как Ганнибал облизнулся, собрав красные капли с нижней губы. Тот улыбнулся и словно случайно коснулся его пальцев, ставя бокал на стол. Дрожь прокатилась по телу Грэма, и он снял очки и прищурился, зная, что Лектер его уже прочитал.

— Как захочешь, Уилл. — И тот сглотнул, заставляя притупиться волны, прошедшие внизу живота после этого низкого, полного обещаний шёпота.

Видя самодовольную улыбку Ганнибала, Уилл думал о том, как легко женщинам стирать вот такие ухмылки с губ своих спутников: легко скинув босоножку или туфлю, без присущих мужской обуви шнурков, они легко могут парой движений ногой под столом сбить всю спесь с мужчины напротив. Он помнил, как таким образом нередко Молли играла с ним в ресторанах, куда они иногда выбирались, оставляя Уолтера с соседкой, и жалел, что не мог точно так же заставить Лектера перестать улыбаться настолько соблазняюще.

— Я хочу уйти прямо сейчас, — рыкнул Уилл, нисколько не скрывая своих желаний. И Ганнибал смог лишь ответить ему точно таким же голодным взглядом, а затем потребовал счёт.

Уже ночью, восстановив дыхание и откинувшись на подушки, Уилл коснулся руки Ганнибала, лежавшего на боку и смотревшего на него, и заметил:

— Тот ресторан хорош. Но мусака в твоём исполнении намного вкуснее. — И отклик Ганнибала не заставил себя ждать.

Ощущая его губы, а затем и зубы на своей шее, Уилл застонал и потянул Ганнибала на себя, хватаясь за его плечи и поглаживая спину. Ощущать его вес на себе было до странного приятно — он удивлялся этому много раз, но и брать инициативу в свои руки, доводя любовника до отчаянных стонов и хрипов от переполнявшего желания, заставлять его сжимать пальцы на простынях до побелевших ногтей и выгибаться в ответ на поцелуи и касания — всё это было прекрасным и зачаровывающим опытом, которого для Уилла никогда бы не стало достаточно.

Жаркие бесстыдные поцелуи, откровенные ласки и безграничная, всеобъемлющая жажда близости — всё, о чём мог думать и что мог ощущать Уилл, плавясь под руками и губами Ганнибала, обещавшего ему всё, что только можно получить в этом мире. Но ничего, кроме этих рук, губ, глаз и голоса, никого, кроме мужчины, обнимавшего его так крепко, словно боялся отпустить хоть на минуту, — Грэм никогда не желал так сильно, во всех из возможных смыслов глагола «желать».

И, кончая в третий раз за этот день, он не мог произнести ничего, кроме имени Ганнибала, блаженствующего от его низкого, севшего голоса и почти сразу сорвавшегося следом.

***

Так, в прогулках по городу, разговорах и перерывах друг на друга, прошла первая неделя их маленького «отпуска» в Греции. На следующие три дня у них была намечена поездка на Крит, где Уилл собирался «только плавать, гулять по берегу поздно вечером и совершенно точно не соблазняться откровенными предложениями, постоянно поступающими в самые неожиданные и неподходящие моменты». Лектер только смеялся над этой речью, которую Уилл каким-то образом смог произнести без запинки в секунды, когда сам прижал Ганнибала к стене и пытался расстегнуть пуговицы без ущерба для его рубашки.

На Крите их уже ждал небольшой домик в пятидесяти метрах от моря, забронированный Ганнибалом через интернет. Но Уилл никак не мог окончательно собраться, переписываясь с редактором одного из журналов по поводу публикации своей новой статьи в сфере криминологии. Лектер покорно сидел на диване неподалёку и читал мифы и легенды Древней Греции, чем то и дело вызывал у него улыбку.

Закончив свой спор по поводу запрета на переход интеллектуальных прав на статью к журналу и выиграв его, Уилл подсел к Ганнибалу и положил ладонь ему на колено.

— Прости, что задержал нас. Но этот Уинтерс — жуткий редактор, я с такими еще не сталкивался.

— Ты разобрался с ним или требуется помощь? — улыбнулся Лектер, поворачиваясь к нему и закрывая книгу. Грэм покачал головой и мимолётно коснулся его щеки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Спасибо, но нет. Он внял моим аргументам и согласился. К его счастью. — Они синхронно улыбнулись. И когда только они успели стать настолько похожи? — Как ты их терпишь и так быстро договариваешься со всеми?

— Долгие годы тренировок, — усмехнулся Ганнибал, постукивая по толстому книжному боку. — Я научу тебя паре хитростей, но в другой раз.

Им действительно пора было выезжать, если они не хотели опоздать на паром до Крита. Но какое-то смутное беспокойство не давало сосредоточиться. Уилл посмотрел на книгу, а потом — снова на Ганнибала.

— Изучаешь культуру страны или готовишься рассказывать мне о лабиринте минотавра и нити Ариадны?

В ответ Лектер бросил на него снисходительный взгляд и поднялся с дивана, подав ему руку.

— Не считай, что знаешь всё на свете, ты можешь многое упустить, — напутственно заявил он, кладя книгу в свою сумку. Грэм только засмеялся и, уложив свой планшет на случай, если редактор снова начнёт капризничать, подхватил две сумки из трёх и перешагнул через порог.

— Кто бы говорил.

Ганнибал проигнорировал ответную шпильку и, подняв третью сумку, в которую убрал книгу, оглянулся, проверяя, не забыли ли они что-либо. Однако спустя полчаса, когда они уже ехали в сторону порта, тема была поднята вновь.

— На самом деле, Ганнибал, зачем ты читаешь мифы, которые и так знаешь в совершенстве? — поинтересовался Уилл, аккуратно поворачивая на старой узкой двухполосной дороге.

— Это не просто художественный вымысел, ты не внимателен, Уилл. Данная книга действительно содержит мифы и легенды, но только те, что имеют историческое документальное подтверждение или, во всяком случае, достаточно реальные истоки.

На пару секунд Грэм перевёл взгляд на Лектера, совершенно спокойного и даже расслабленного, но всё же внутренне собранного и готового к научному спору, которые происходили между ними довольно часто. Но спорить не хотелось — наоборот, он бы с удовольствием послушал что-то из изученного Ганнибалом.

— Серьёзно? Расскажешь что-нибудь?

— Я посмотрю на ваше поведение, мистер Грэм, — Ганнибал откровенно веселился, а Уилл прищурил глаза и кивнул, признавая победу в этом раунде за ним, но обещая жестокую расплату, когда они доберутся до Крита или хотя бы до своей каюты на пароме. Заметив, что против него уже мысленно строятся планы, Лектер провёл рукой по ноге Уилла, от колена и выше, и тихо добавил: — Обязательно расскажу, если тебе это интересно. Но не сейчас. — Грэм скосил на него глаза и ждал продолжения. — Мы уже почти приехали. Да и рассказывать лучше на прогулке, история длинная.

Спустя час они уже расположились в своей каюте. Паром должен был прибыть на Крит к шести утра, потому впереди была вся ночь. Ганнибал с довольно посредственным интересом листал красочный путеводитель по острову, лежавший в каюте, и ждал Уилла, отправившегося выбрать им уединённое место на палубе, если такое было возможно. В каюте оказалось довольно душно, потому несколько часов на воздухе могли бы стать отличным компромиссом для него, настаивавшего на перелёте на остров, и Уилла, упёршегося при переговорах в переправу на пароме.

Через пару минут Ганнибал лёг на кровать, проверяя электронную почту на имя Эрика Вебера, и задумался над тем, что довлело над ним последние недели, еще до поездки в Грецию. С момента их побега прошло почти полтора года, и все официальные подразделения, получившие задание поймать его, если он окажется жив, были давно отозваны назад. Оставались только Джек, который, Лектер был уверен, не прекратит искать их, даже если на время приостановит свою активную деятельность, и Алана, которой он ясно дал понять, что рано или поздно придёт за ней.

И если первая задача пока не нашла своего решения, то со второй проблемой справиться было намного легче: на свете нет ничего сильнее страха за любимых. Чтобы избавить близких от опасности люди во все времена шли на ужасающие вещи, Ганнибал — в том числе. Алана была готова защищать свою семью всеми возможными средствами. Только она не учла того, что ни один самый искусный охранник никогда не защитит так же надёжно, как сделка с дьяволом, коим иногда Ганнибал, по мнению Уилла, самонадеянно мнил себя. Но, несмотря на туманную опасность со стороны Аланы, им следовало подумать над тем, как напомнить семье Вёрджер-Блум о себе и возможной угрозе для неё и в то же время отвернуть госпожу Блум от их поисков.

Еще ни разу с момента воссоединения Ганнибал и Уилл не обсуждали данный вопрос открыто и честно. Сначала это было фактически запретной темой для самого Лектера, боявшегося спугнуть своего спутника, затем им стало не до Аланы и её людей, а теперь обоим не хотелось думать о ней и тех годах, что они провели порознь. А мыслей о Блум, не включающих воспоминания о трёх годах в психиатрической больнице Балтимора, не существовало.

Ганнибал отложил планшет с горевшей на экране фотографией Аланы и подложил руки под голову, прикрыв глаза. Он пытался предположить реакцию Уилла и его решение относительно будущего Аланы и её семьи. За последние полтора года тот сильно изменился, стал намного сильнее и темнее, что несомненно шло ему на пользу и нравилось Ганнибалу, но станут ли эти изменениями достаточной основой для того, чтобы вынести верный вердикт относительно Блум и Вёрджеров, Лектер не был уверен.

Уилл в это же время стоял на палубе, наполовину перегнувшись через перила, и смотрел на сине-зелёные волны и белые гребни пены под боком парома. Оказалось, что он страшно скучал по морю и солёному запаху, просачивавшемуся, казалось, даже сквозь его кожу в самое сердце. Уилл облизнулся, чувствуя на губах горьковатые брызги. Будущее наконец-то казалось ему даже чересчур хорошим и «сладким», что он с радостью принимал эту соль как напоминание о тяжести того пути, который он прошёл, чтобы оказаться там, где был.

Беспокойные чайки кружили над судном и кричали, то ли приветствуя туристов, то ли проклиная их. Грэм вскинул голову и посмотрел на их мельтешащие белые силуэты — их свобода раньше больно царапала его сознание, а теперь он смотрел на них и не чувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкой зависти из-за беззаботности их полёта. Впервые за всю жизнь он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным и счастливым. Уилл помнил, через что он прошёл, осознавал, каким именно он уже стал и каким еще станет, и догадывался, что в мире фактически не осталось того, на что он еще не был готов или не собирался пойти, чтобы сохранить то, что уже имел, или получить то, что хотел иметь.

Он хранил в памяти один из основных столпов их отношений с Ганнибалом — безопасность Молли и Уолтера, против которых он бы не пошёл ни за что и никогда, даже если бы об этом его просил Ганнибал. Но вот мысли об Алане не вызывали у него подобного тепла или трепета. Марго была всё еще симпатична ему, и, кроме того, Грэм до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым в смерти их ребёнка из-за ревности Лектера. Но вот к своей бывшей возлюбленной Уилл уже давно не испытывал ничего, кроме сожаления, а потому всё чаще задавался вопросом: на что они с Ганнибалом были готовы пойти, чтобы защитить свою новую жизнь от заинтересованных в их смерти или поимке лиц?

Прогулявшись по палубе и так и не найдя защищённого от чужих глаз участка, Уилл вернулся в каюту, где, открыв дверь ключ-картой, нашёл задремавшего Ганнибала. Щёлкнув замком, он склонился к своему спутнику и тихонько позвал по имени, но Лектер не проснулся. Усмехнувшись тому, как изменился Ганнибал, раньше спохватывавшийся от малейшего шороха, он присел рядом с ним. Около Ганнибала на кровати лежал планшет, «разбудив» который Уилл нашёл фотографию Аланы с сыном и Марго на каком-то из званых вечеров компании Вёрджеров. Получив еще одно подтверждение тому, что они даже мыслили об одном и том же в одно время, Грэм улыбнулся и через пару секунд вытянулся на кровати, повторив позу Лектера и положив ладонь ему на грудь.

Через несколько минут Уилла тоже начало клонить в сон. Прижавшись плотнее к Ганнибалу, он закрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал, как тот медленно обнимает его, видимо, боясь разбудить.

— Я не сплю, — тихо заметил Уилл, с явным нежеланием открывая глаза. За день, полный хлопот, сборов, споров с редактором и толкотни на причале, он немного устал, и тёплое тело Ганнибала, придвинувшегося еще ближе, зазывно утягивало его в царство дремоты. Тот смотрел на него и еле заметно улыбался. — Места, не просматривающегося хотя бы с двух сторон, на палубе нет. Так что придётся до самого Крита быть в каюте.

Лектер кивнул и провёл по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Грэм улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей, прижимая её к лицу.

— Думаю, что смогу пережить эту ночь и без звёздного неба и толпы туристов вокруг. Нам не нужен лишний риск, — заметил Ганнибал, поглаживая основание его шеи. И Уилл ощутил уже почти привычную, еле заметную дрожь, чуть подаваясь головой назад и продляя ласку.

Еще полтора года назад он не мог даже представить себя в таком физически зависимом от Ганнибала положении: одно умелое движение — и он был бы уже мёртв или парализован из-за сломанной шеи. Уилл бы не смог точно определить, когда на смену въевшемуся в сознание и, казалось, в сами кости неверию, которое всё же сохранялось и после их побега, пришло то самое состояние, когда он, не сомневаясь, доверял Ганнибалу свою жизнь. Возможно, это произошло после первой осознанно проведённой в одной постели ночи или после того, как в ужасающем номере гостиницы Уилл очнулся от кошмаров благодаря зову Ганнибала.

Грэм с неприкрытым удовольствием провёл по его руке и боку и губами поймал наигранно сердитое рычание. Лектер навалился на него и, оглаживая бёдра, прошептал на ухо:

— Кроме того, у нас есть более приятные варианты досуга, чем сидение на палубе и любование ночным небом. Разве нет?

Он поцеловал Уилла и попытался расстегнуть его рубашку, но тот не поддался провокациям и оттолкнул раздевавшие его руки.

— Ты обещал мне рассказать о правдивых вариантах легенд, — усмехнулся Грэм, садясь на кровати и удерживая его за плечи. Лектер чересчур громко выдохнул, но больше никак не выказал своего недовольства. — И, как ты говоришь, _кроме того_ , — Уилл легко передразнил его интонацию, — я бы не отказался от ужина или хотя бы перекуса. Здесь можно заказать еду в каюту? — полюбопытствовал он, рассматривая слишком спокойного Ганнибала.

—  _Здесь_ можно пойти к той сумке, которую ты не хотел забирать из машины, и найти в ней контейнеры с качественными закусками и салатом. Я бы ни за что не позволил себе ужинать в таком месте и почти разочарован, что ты предположил подобное, Уилл, — довольно пафосно заявил Лектер, заставив собеседника хмыкнуть и насмешливо склонить голову в извиняющемся жесте.

— Я сказал, что эта сумка лишняя. Нас двое, а сумок было три, — шагая в сторону сложенного на софе багажа, пояснил Уилл. Ганнибал только хмыкнул в ответ, не желая продолжать разговор на данную тему, и встал к столу, дожидаясь, когда контейнеры окажутся в зоне досягаемости. — Кажется, ты не готовил мне еду на вынос с тех пор, как навещал меня в больнице, еще до того, как отправил в психушку, — просто сказал Уилл и обнял Ганнибала со спины, заставляя расслабить уже напрягшиеся мышцы. — Я не обвиняю, просто пытаюсь вспомнить. Так что у нас на ужин?

Они понимали, что некоторые темы никогда не перестанут быть _больными_ для кого-то из них или для обоих, но те события были частью общего прошлого, а потому полностью избежать их в разговорах было невозможно. Рано или поздно кто-то затрагивал что-либо, отзывавшееся сожалением, злостью или виной в другом, но чаще всего это происходило не специально и не со зла. Такова была их жизнь, за которую они отдали всё, что у них было.

— Уилл, тебя интересовали мифы, основанные на правде, и я могу поведать тебе один из них, если ты готов к этому, — начал Ганнибал, пока Уилл убирал пустые контейнеры обратно в сумку, а он сам разливал вино по бокалам. Тот согласился и сел в кресло напротив, приняв бокал с вином, кроваво бликовавшем в свете маленьких лампочек, встроенных в стены. — Еще в отеле ты заявил, что прекрасно знаешь знаменитую историю о лабиринте, чудовищном Минотавре, злобном царе Миносе и бесстрашном герое Тесее, спасшем отданных в жертву монстру девушек и юношей и завоевавшем любовь прекрасной Ариадны. Я хочу немного углубиться в миф, ты позволишь?

Ганнибал отпил вина и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на Уилла, покачивавшего бокал и наблюдавшего за ним. Тот кивнул и удобнее откинулся на спинку кресла. Лектер положил ногу на ногу и, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику, начал свой рассказ.

«Минотавр, как образ чудовищного существа, то ли полубыка, то ли получеловека, известен практически всем образованным людям благодаря широко распространённой на западе древнегреческой мифологии. Что занятно, мифы и легенды древнего Востока, в том числе Междуречья, Вавилона, Китая или Японии, да даже древнего Египта, у нас не так развиты, как истории древних Рима и Греции. Возможно, потому что европейцы и американцы согласны отождествлять себя скорее с римлянами и греками, их предками, по некоторым версиям, чем с жителями стран Востока.  
Итак, согласно мифам, Минотавр был рождён в результате неестественной связи Пасифаи, жены царя Миноса, и жертвенного белого быка, которого прислал Посейдон или Зевс, тут источники говорят о разном, и к которому воспылала алогичными чувствами царица. Некоторые варианты легенды говорят, что греховное чувство к быку наслала на Пасифаю Афродита, потому что царица мало почитала богиню. А кто-то даже заключал, что Пасифая была больна — страдала деменцией или даже олигофренией.  
Но в итоге все версии сходились в одном: у Пасифаи в результате её пагубной страсти родился ребенок с головой быка. Царь Минос, не желавший покрыть позором себя и свою семью, приказал талантливейшему скульптору из Афин Дедалу построить огромный лабиринт, в который Минос поместил несчастное дитя, названное Минотавром и, после чего стал приносить ему в жертву молодых юношей и девушек. Спустя долгие годы на Крит с очередными жертвенными юнцами прибыл и Тесей, который обманом и хитростью смог выбраться из лабиринта, спасти своих собратьев по несчастью и даже увезти с собой Ариадну, единокровную сестру Минотавра и дочь Миноса».

Уилл с удовольствием слушал Ганнибала, смотрел на его увлечённое, вдохновлённое лицо и ощущал гармонию. Он отпил еще немного вина и съел виноградину, а затем положил свою руку поверх ладони Лектера, лежавшей на столике между их креслами. Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся и чуть-чуть сжал его пальцы своими в ответ. Он был погружён в атмосферу легенды.

«Таков классический миф о минотавре. Но что мы знаем о лабиринтах вообще?  
Классические лабиринты обычно создавались по единообразному шаблону. Одна, извилистая, со множеством обманных поворотов дорога, ведшая от входа — к центру. Как те лабиринты, что были изображены на глиняных табличках, найденных при раскопках в Пилосе. Их возраст — около трёх тысяч лет. Самый знаменитый из ныне известных лабиринтов находится в Кноссе, на Крите. Построил его действительно тот самый Дедал, известный зодчий из Афин. Кроме того, историк Пилиний упоминал о лабиринтах на островах Самос и Лемнос.  
За свою долгую историю лабиринт на Крите несколько раз был разрушен и восстановлен вновь. В 1380 году до нашей эры он был разгромлен и почти забыт, пока в марте 1900 года после почти тридцатилетних раскопок английский археолог Артур Джон Эванс не нашёл руины дворца, что был равен по площади целому городу. Кносский лабиринт занимал общей площадью двадцать две тысячи квадратных метров, имел пять или шесть наземных этажей, соединённых проходами и лестницами, и целый ряд подземных склепов. Попав в парки и комнаты дворца, человек даже не подозревал, что вошёл в лабиринт.  
И пусть Эванс так и не нашёл следов Минотавра, но кое-что в найденных руинах говорило в пользу легенды. Один из залов украшала фреска, представлявшая гигантского человека с головою быка. Под гранитной плитой в том же зале обнаружили множество человеческих костей. Что это были за люди и за что они были казнены или убиты — выяснено так и не было», — тихо закончил Лектер, возвращаясь из воспоминаний.

— Хм, — задумался Уилл, неосознанно поглаживая руку Ганнибала, — и ты предполагаешь, что хотя бы часть из этого может быть правдой?

— Я считаю, что этих людей могли убивать по приказу хозяина дворца. Некоторые учёные высказывают идеи, что таким образом враги, обязанные приносить дань своими детьми, лишались не только суверенитета, гордости и чувства безопасности, но еще и становились физически менее сильными, ведь часть молодого населения у них попросту забиралась. — Лектер пожал плечами и чуть прищурился, заметив скептическую складку между бровей Грэма. Политика для них обоих всегда была одной из скучнейших тем. — Однако мне больше интересен сам лабиринт как символ. Изначально он означал саму жизнь: вход — рождение; извилистая дорога — испытания; тупики — смерть или болезни; выход из лабиринта или нахождение его искомого центра — бессмертие.

— Цикличность в этой жизни отсутствует, как я понимаю?

— Верно. Лабиринт — одномерное существование, не рассматривает остальные сферы, на которые простирается фантазия человека, в том числе, не распространяется на представления о загробной жизни. А ты веришь в то, что после смерти всех нас ожидает великий суд и разделение на _«плохих и хороших»_ , Уилл?

— Я думаю, что мне достаточно ада на земле, я не подписывался на него еще и после всего этого, — усмехнулся Уилл, заставив Ганнибала улыбнуться. — Но знаешь, если ад и есть, то он не сильно отличается от рая. Думаю, и то, и другое я мог бы описать нашей новой жизнью.

— Ты не веришь в спасительные иллюзии о вечной счастливой жизни после благочестивого земного пути?

— А разве ты веришь в это? Я слишком хорошо знаю, что если долго смотришь в бездну, то она не только посмотрит в ответ, но и затянет тебя с головой***. Таким как мы нет и не будет спасения, что бы нас ни ждало _там_ после смерти.

— Уилл, ты сознательно ставишь нас на одну ступень, уравнивая содеянное мной и тобой, или это бессознательное проявление натуры собственника? — шутливо поинтересовался Ганнибал, но его глаза были абсолютно серьёзны. Как и Уилл, он отлично понимал: они препарировали то, что долго не поднимали на обсуждение и чему пришла пора быть оговорённым.

— Абсолютно сознательно, — кивнул Грэм и склонил голову набок. — Я еще до нашего сближения перешёл черту, отделявшую меня от обычных, житейских грешников. Вопрос был только во времени окончательного погружения в это всё… — он отрывисто взмахнул рукой, неясно очерчивая сложную фигуру в воздухе. — Я не жалею ни о чём, — добавил Уилл, почувствовав сгущавшееся напряжение. — Этот ад, в котором мы живём, намного лучше и уж точно счастливее того рая, что только обещают внешне благочестивым и смиренным прихожанам их святые отцы-проповедники, которые частенько ничем не лучше нас. Знаешь, Ганнибал, я не жалею ни об одном дне из этих полутора лет с тобой. Ты должен это знать, — тихо признался Уилл и сжал чужие пальцы в своей ладони. Если жизнь чему-то и научила его за последние десять лет, то это осознанию быстротечности каждого мига и тому, что признания должны звучать тогда, когда говорящий и адресат еще могут услышать и понять друг друга.

— Наша вечность блаженна и неистова, а центр лабиринта, к которому мы смогли прийти вместе величественен и почти мистичен в своей непогрешимости. Я никогда не думал о совместной жизни в таком ключе, но, в целом, у меня схожие с твоими представления о том, что происходит с нами и между нами.

Ганнибал с лёгким хлопком поставил бокал на столик и встал, предлагая Уиллу последовать за ним. Положив руку ему на затылок, Лектер почти прошептал, глядя в глаза:

— Я бы отдал вечную жизнь лишь за одну минуту из этих полутора лет. И, надеюсь, из будущих многих лет. Жизнь без тебя, даже бессмертная и свободная от наказаний, — это самое страшное, что я могу представить. Тогда меня не спас бы даже мой Дворец памяти.

— Я не уверен, что правильно понял…

— Три года в больнице под присмотром Аланы я боялся только одного: что ты тогда не лгал, ослеплённый разочарованием и усталостью, и действительно никогда более не хотел видеть меня.

Уилл покачал головой и прижал ладонь к его щеке, подавшись вперёд и прижимаясь грудью к его груди.

— Я бы обязательно пришёл, только мне было нужно больше времени, чтобы это понять. Я тосковал не по прежней жизни и возможности спасать кого бы то ни было. Я не мог жить без тебя поблизости — и это принять оказалось чересчур сложно.

Он тоже положил ладонь на затылок Ганнибала и затянул его в поцелуй, полный горечи, раскаяния, признания и надежды. Они знали, что вечная жизнь совершенно точно не часть их истории, но пока они были вместе, то были едины.

***

Крит оказался прекрасным, еще более солнечным, чем Афины, и точно таким местом, о каком рассказывал Ганнибал той ночью, когда предлагал Уиллу уехать к морю. Побывав на экскурсии в Кносском дворце и побродив в развалинах лабиринта, Грэм, нахмурившись, пообещал провести следующие сутки на пляже перед их коттеджем, так как «скоро уезжать, а я и моря-то не видел из-за маниакальных пристрастий некоторых рассматривать каждую древнюю архитектурную развалину в пределах физической досягаемости». Ганнибал, довольно посмеиваясь над его усталым видом, предложил компромисс.

— Уилл, как ты посмотришь на взаимовыгодное соглашение?

— Что именно ты подразумеваешь под «взаимовыгодным»? — не очень заинтересованно уточнил Грэм, растянувшись на постели в позе морской звезды. После целого экскурсионного дня он пытался собрать силы для ночного заплыва в море. Лектер подошёл к кровати и, сев рядом, похлопал его по бедру, вынудив открыть глаза.

— Ты остаёшься на целый день наедине с морем и пассивным прожиганием свободного времени, а я осматриваю монастыри Агиа Триада и Гоувернето, что на полуострове Акротири-Ханья. Это настоящие памятники древнегреческого зодчества, выполненные в стиле Ренессанс и фактически сохранившие свой первозданный облик с давних… — Ганнибал остановился, видя, что Уилл поглядывал на него с хитрой улыбкой. — Я не смог заинтересовать тебя настолько, чтобы ты поехал со мной?

— Нет, — согласился Уилл и резко потянул его на себя, чтобы Ганнибал не удержался в сидячем положении и его можно было коснуться, не поднимаясь. — Не заинтересовал. Ты же знаешь, я уважаю культуру древних эллинов, но не до такой степени. Кроме того, всё, что мне было нужно, я уже сегодня узнал от тебя, так как тот экскурсовод во дворце, к группе которого мы совершенно незаметно присоединились, — тут Уилл явно упражнялся в сарказме, на что Ганнибал предпочёл закрыть глаза, чувствуя цикличное поглаживание своих затылка и шеи, — был совершенно не квалифицирован и уж точно далеко не так эрудирован в вопросах истории этого острова, в отличие от тебя, конечно, — уже откровенно засмеялся Грэм, дотягиваясь до Лектера и быстро целуя его в губы.

— Это можно считать как комплиментом, так и оскорблением, Уилл, — еле сдерживая собственный смешок, заметил Ганнибал, до самого конца стараясь сохранять невозмутимость. Но делать это было слишком непросто, так как руки Уилла уже хозяйничали на его теле, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, пряжку ремня, поглаживая и надавливая на слишком хорошо изученные «слабые места», чтобы услышать сдержанные, но оттого не менее откровенные стоны.

— Конечно же, это комплимент тебе и оскорбление ему. За кого ты меня принимаешь, Ганнибал? — пробормотал Уилл в перерывах между поцелуями его шеи и челюсти. Растянув края расстёгнутой рубашки в разные стороны, он перекинул одну ногу через Ганнибала, оказываясь на коленях над ним, и положил ладони на его грудь, внезапно остановившись и заставив того глухо и почти раздражённо выдохнуть.

— Что-то не так?

— И всё же эта затея с разделением на целый день здесь, в Греции, где полным-полно туристов, которые вполне могут тебя узнать, кажется мне опасной.

— Это ты так пытаешься оставить меня в своём полном владении на целый день? — позволил себе ухмыльнуться Ганнибал, расстёгивая в этот момент рубашку Уилла. Но тот накрыл его пальцы своими, заставляя остановиться и дослушать его конца.

— Я боюсь, что тебя могут поймать, а меня не будет рядом. — Уилл смотрел серьёзно и самую малость нервно, будто тот сводящий с ума страх, который он переживал в Париже после объявления об их поисках в Европе, вновь вернулся к нему и накрывал с головой каждый раз, как он думал об их разделении всего на день. Подобное состояние льстило Ганнибалу, как ничто другое, но слова Уилла были справедливыми, потому он прекратил притворяться, что не понимает о чём идёт речь и совершенно не опасается этого.

— Даже если меня поймают, чего не будет, ты тут же уедешь, а не станешь ввязываться в неприятности. Мы обсуждали это и пришли к соглашению, — Лектер говорил спокойно, без эмоций, как на сеансе с очередным пациентом, и Грэм, оттолкнув его руки и встав с кровати, вспылил:

— То есть ты считаешь нормальным подвергать себя и меня опасности? Мне плевать на то, что мы там обсуждали! Одно дело быть пойманным, узнанным спонтанно, когда предпринял все меры для обратного, и другое — самому напрашиваться на беду. И ты это отлично понимаешь, Ганнибал.

Уилл еле сдержался, чтобы не пнуть кровать ногой, и во избежание соблазна отошёл к двери, ведшей на террасу, дальше которой простирался пляж. Повернувшись, он заметил, что Ганнибал находился в смятении, не уверенный, следует ли пойти за ним или остаться на кровати.

— Уилл, ты искажаешь факты.

— Ты так считаешь?

— Я не могу находиться с тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, ты это тоже _отлично понимаешь_ , — тихо начал Ганнибал, сев и повернувшись к нему. Рубашка так и висела на его плечах как плащ, а расстёгнутые брюки были безнадёжно измяты. — Мы не можем постоянно гарантировать безопасность друг друга, потому я и проводил с тобой тренировки. И в Берлине о своём личном пространстве ты говорил очень твёрдо. Что изменилось?

Уилл раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу и прикрыл ладонью глаза, пряча лицо от Ганнибала и не желая смотреть на него в этот момент. Ему не верилось, что психиатр такого уровня не понимает элементарных вещей, которые даже ему были ясны без уточнений. Это был их первый крупный спор за время жизни под одной крышей, и Уилл понимал, что он был неизбежен. Но неприятное ощущение потери контроля над собой и отношениями уже пробралось под кожу и зудело в основании шеи, расходясь тупой болью в голове и неприятной, покалывающей дрожью в руках.

— Ты действительно не осознаёшь, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать? Я не ревную тебя к этим чёртовым памятникам и экскурсиям, мне не нужно твоё внимание от рассвета и до заката, а если будет нужно, то ты узнаешь об этом первым. Я не вижу смысла в пустом заигрывании с судьбой. В нашей ситуации ехать одному куда-то далеко — опасно, безрассудно и просто глупо. Если тебя заметят здесь, то нашим планам, нашей жизни придёт конец. Мы не сможем убежать отсюда так быстро, как это возможно сделать на материке. И я удивляюсь тому, что ты так странно воспринял моё сомнение. — Уилл побарабанил пальцами по косяку двери и развернулся, намереваясь выйти на улицу. Но затем остановился и, взглянув на Ганнибала, холодно и ровно добавил: — Хотя, знаешь, делай так, как считаешь нужным. Мы же ничем не связаны, и ты мне ничего не должен. Как и я тебе, впрочем.

Ганнибал с трудом сглотнул ставшую внезапно вязкой слюну. Слова повисли в воздухе острой крупкой, паутиной расползшейся по всему пространству комнаты. Уилл исчез в темноте на улице, растворившись в неясном свете неполной луны и бликах близкого моря. Ганнибал напряг слух, и до него донёсся шорох песка под ногами и невнятные ругательства, которыми, видимо, тот осыпал пляж.

Лектер мог стерпеть многое, при необходимости закрыть глаза на наглость и чванство, необразованность и пошлость. Но он не мог держать себя в руках, когда строившаяся с таким титаническим трудом его совместная жизнь с Уиллом рушилась на глазах, а он просто молчал, не имея возможности возразить ему, так как Грэм был прав во всём. Всё случилось до смешного прозаично: так же, как и Уилл после убийства Хубара, он потерял голову от вседозволенности, которую они себе даровали исключительно на время поездки, и чуть не уничтожил всё одним глупым и недальновидным решением. И теперь оно грозило обернуться катастрофой.

Последние горькие слова Уилла всё еще словно витали над его головой, пригибая плечи к полу. Осознавать, насколько тот был прав, Ганнибалу совершенно не хотелось. Но он чувствовал, что если не исправить случившееся в ближайшее время, то нечто необъяснимое и важное, державшее их вместе, могло деформироваться и уже никогда не встать на место. Ганнибал слишком привык быть один, всю жизнь избегая длительных контактов и связей, что теперь, даже спустя более полутора лет, ему было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он отвечал не только за себя и за него переживал и боялся не только он один.

Лектер уже давно ждал этого момента — всплеска, выброса накопившегося напряжения, первой крупной ссоры, которую было не так-то просто замолчать или выбросить из головы. Кроме того, Уилл, сам того не понимая, озвучил главную проблему, над которой Ганнибал думал уже довольно давно. Они никогда не говорили о своих отношениях, упрямо обходя эту тему и не желая касаться её, просто были рядом, вместе. И этого вполне хватало до сегодняшнего дня. Раньше Ганнибал не особо понимал смысла каких-то клятв и формальностей, но теперь, после сказанного Уиллом, посмотрел на них с другой стороны. В какой-то момент подобные вещи становились важны и, возможно, даже обязательны — не для посторонних, а для находившихся в отношениях.

Мысли Ганнибала давно уже перескочили через спор о поездке в монастыри, только лишь он осознал, как ошибочно на мгновение уверовал в спокойствие и безмятежность, которые еще надо было заслужить, и остановились на мерцавшей впереди возможности каким-то образом обозначить права на Уилла, если тот согласится, и дать ему такую же возможность в отношении него самого.

Ганнибал глубоко вздохнул, поднялся с кровати, застёгивая брюки и ремень, и, сняв рубашку, бросил её в корзину для белья в ванной. Выйдя из дома, он зашагал к морю, надеясь найти уже успокоившегося и готового к примирению Уилла, но через несколько минут понял, что не видит его. Конечно, он мог и плавать, но тогда бы его вещи лежали где-то на песке. Однако и их тоже нигде не было — словно Грэм растворился в сине-чёрном, налитом неопределённой угрозой море или в низком звёздном небе, по которому так и хотелось провести белым карандашом, прочерчивая контуры созвездий. Лектер несколько раз позвал его по имени, но ответом ему был только крик испуганной чайки, взлетевшей с песка неподалёку от него.

У них не было принято прятаться друг от друга, тем более в таких условиях, когда они одним своим появлением здесь уже играли с судьбой в поддавки. Еще несколько раз крикнув в темноту, Ганнибал обеспокоенно нахмурился и поискал нож в кармане брюк, но не нашёл его. Вспомнив, что оставил его на комоде в спальне, он решил вернуться за ним в дом и попробовать позвонить Уиллу: вдруг он всего лишь отправился в бар, располагавшийся недалеко от их дома, и волноваться было бессмысленно. Однако чутьё и опыт хищника подсказывали ему, что дело было совсем не в этом.

Внезапно у самого порога он остро почувствовал угрозу, но не успел увернуться от тяжёлого удара, обрушившегося на него со спины. Злоумышленник явно поджидал, когда Ганнибал вернётся в коттедж, а тот потерял осторожность, выискивая на пляже Уилла без оружия. Боль в затылке заставила Лектера упасть на колени, но он мог попытаться просчитать дальнейшие действия нападавшего. Ему всего-то и нужно было добраться до комода первому — и тогда ударивший его вообще пожалел бы о том, что рискнул ехать в эту страну за ним. Однако, когда он дёрнулся в сторону двери и попытался встать, его тут же повалили на песок еще одним не менее сильным ударом, теперь пришедшимся по лицу.

Ганнибал, захрипев, сплюнул кровь и всё же сумел подняться, ударив в ответ. Но его атака была отражена, а нападавший был явно сильнее и крепче него: в итоге он оказался на террасе лежащим со связанными за спиной пластиковой стяжкой руками. Затылком он почувствовал дуло пистолета, но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул — было бы слишком много чести. К счастью, он успел осмотреться и понял, что находится здесь один, то есть Уилл, если и был пойман ранее, уже вполне мог сбежать. Значит, была надежда, что одним наёмником — в том, что это были именно профессиональные убийцы, Ганнибал и не сомневался, — стало меньше.

Об ином исходе он старался не думать. Ему было жизненно необходимо увидеть того, кто схватил его, так как предсказать действия человека лёжа лицом вниз было чрезвычайно сложно. Не исключалась им и вероятность знакомства с нападавшим. Но когда Ганнибал наконец смог посмотреть на лицо своего похитителя, то был удивлён: он совершенно точно не знал этого человека.

Версия с наёмниками подтвердилась окончательно. Ганнибал понимал, что должен узнать всё, что только было возможно о том, кто сейчас держал его на прицеле, прежде чем вонзит зубы в его горло, а нож в живот. Этот человек заслужил медленную и мучительную смерть уже только за то, что Ганнибал сейчас не был уверен в безопасности и самочувствии Уилла. Укоренившееся годы назад осознание того, что только они двое могут причинять боль друг другу, постепенно выветривалось из памяти, но сейчас обожгло внутренности и закололо в кончиках пальцев. Наёмнику следовало молиться о здравии Уилла, пока у него еще была такая возможность.

Еще раз сплюнув кровь на светлые доски террасы, Лектер плавно, чтобы не дразнить напавшего, приподнял голову и спросил:

— Кто тебя нанял?

— А кто я тебя не интересует? — гадко усмехнулся наёмник, немного склоняясь к нему, и Ганнибал почувствовал запахи пота, достаточно дешёвого табака и ясный аромат совсем свежей крови. Его плечи тут же напряглись и запястья обожгло болью, когда он слишком резко двинул руками в стороны.

— Нет, обычно, если это происходит спонтанно, меня не особо интересует личность убитой мною свиньи, — прорычал Ганнибал, за что тут же был награждён сильным ударом по лицу. Следом нападавший схватил его за волосы и приподнял голову выше, заставляя его выгнуться в спине. Наклонившись еще сильнее, он посмотрел на Лектера, а тот в ответ усмехнулся и слизнул кровь с губ, наградив жёстким взглядом, в котором плескалась ледяная ярость.

— Зря стараешься, я не из пугливых, — со лживой бравадой заявил мужчина, но выпустил волосы Ганнибала. Тот уже откровенно смеялся.

— Я так и понял. Дай мне подняться. — Короткий приказ, на который он получил лишь едкий смешок. — И я дам тебе возможность умереть довольно быстро, после того, как ты назовёшь своего хозяина, конечно, — продолжил Ганнибал, не обратив на него внимания, и перевернулся на бок, оценивая свои возможности. Можно было сделать подсечку и, когда наёмник упадёт, попытаться придушить его ногами, чтобы тот потерял сознание, пока он освободил бы руки.

— Где второй? — спросил Ганнибал, не давая своему агрессору опомниться.

— Лучше спроси, где твой дружок, — осклабился тот, наконец найдя болевую точку, по которой можно будет бить без остановки. Но и тут он просчитался: Ганнибал смотрел на него абсолютно ровно и даже с примесью жалости.

— Если твоего _дружка_ еще нет, то, полагаю, мой друг уже убил его и теперь идёт за тобой. Пока еще не поздно, можешь сдаться сам, я уже представляю, что он с тобой сделает, когда увидит мою кровь на песке и террасе. Не скрою, я хочу на это посмотреть. Он прекрасен в гневе, гонимый жаждой убийства тех, кто посягнул на нашу жизнь.

Его голос гипнотизировал, вводил в жуткий транс, из которого не было выхода. Бесстрастное лицо Ганнибала с потёками крови у глаза, где была рассечена бровь, и вокруг разбитой губы, которую он снова облизнул, вызывало дрожь. Пистолет, отложенный на столик неподалёку от них, был забыт. Всё внимание наёмника сосредоточилось на Ганнибале, но даже так он не увидел, как дрогнули руки и губы Лектера за пару секунд до того, как до них донеслись шаркающие по песку шаги и свет луны не очертил две тёмные фигуры, следовавшие одна за другой прямо к дому.

— Наклонись и освободи его, — донеслось до них со стороны приближавшихся. Голос был чужим, и наёмник растерянно посмотрел на Ганнибала, а затем на них. Тот же еле заметно облегчённо выдохнул: голос Уилла он узнал бы из тысячи говорящих одновременно.

— Дэйв? Ты чего несёшь?

— Дэйв уже еле может нести себя, — едко заметил Уилл, которого осветил фонарь, горевший на террасе. Он держал второго наёмника перед собой, приставив ему к горлу складной охотничий нож. Нос мужчины был в крови, как и щека Уилла. — Дважды повторять не буду. Хочешь посмотреть, сколько крови вытечет из него, если проколоть здесь? — поинтересовался Грэм, указывая кончиком ножа на область чуть ниже челюсти Дэйва. — Или, может быть, здесь? — он указал на участок кожи, под которым проходила сонная артерия, пока искал на Ганнибале следы драки. Тот изловчился и, почти одновременно толкнув стол ногой и накрыв собой упавший с него пистолет, смог развернуться лицом к Уиллу. Кивнув на беззвучный вопрос «ты цел?», Лектер тихо заметил, обращаясь к стоявшему рядом с ним мужчине:

— Я бы не советовал спорить с тем, кто в любую секунду готов лишь чуть сильнее нажать на рукоятку ножа и кому это в данном случае доставит только радость. — Тот лишь кивнул, понимая, что у него не осталось выбора. Он мог бы попытаться отнять по глупости оставленный пистолет, но в этот момент лишился бы напарника, а против них двоих у него совершенно не было шансов.

— Я жду, — так же тихо добавил Уилл, нажимая на нож и делая маленький надрез на шее своего заложника там, где рана не стала бы смертельной. Послышался крик и ругательство его жертвы. Ганнибал сглотнул, предвкушая шоу. — Но если тебе нравится смотреть, как он умирает, то идём поближе. Вот, уже один надрез есть, — псевдоигриво заметил Уилл, глядя на замершего около Ганнибала напарника Дэйва. На самого Лектера он предпочёл не смотреть — не хотел сорваться окончательно, увидев восхищение в его глазах. — Сколько тебе лет, Дэйв? — спросил он, склонив голову к его уху и практически прошептав вопрос. Тот вздрогнул и еле слышно ответил:

— Тридцать четыре.

— Значит, будет еще тридцать три надреза. Всего-то! — озвучил свой план Уилл, выпрямившись и практически завалив довольно низкорослого, но крепкого Дэйва на себя.

— Крис, развяжи его, — протянул тот, дрожа в руках Грэма как пойманная пташка. Горячий жар от осознания собственной силы затапливал Уилла, сопротивлявшемуся ему из последних сил.

— Хорошо, ладно, — торопливо проговорил Крис, падая на колени и показывая переливавшиеся в свете, падавшем из дома на террасу, кусачки. — Отпусти его и…

— Я не давал тебе возможности ставить свои условия, — жёстко оборвал его Уилл, делая еще один надрез, чуть ниже первого. По ножу и шее потекла кровь, а Дэйв громко заскулил, от чего Крис дёрнулся и чуть не зацепил руку Ганнибала кусачками. — Разрежь стяжку и отойди от Ганнибала на три шага влево. Это было последнее предупреждение.

Через пару секунд Ганнибал сел, растирая руки и со смесью восхищения и любопытства на лице наблюдая за Уиллом. Тот позволил себе лишь короткий взгляд в его сторону — и вновь всё внимание было сосредоточено на Крисе, вставшем в точности там, где ему было указано.

— Кого из вас общался с заказчиком? — спросил Уилл, краем глаза заметив, что Ганнибал поднялся на ноги и исчез в спальне вместе с пистолетом, где, Грэм надеялся, не только возьмёт еще один нож, но и прихватит из сумки заготовленный именно для таких случаев инъекционный раствор для обезвреживания нападавших.

— Я. Дэйва взял себе в пару уже после получения заказа. Он не виноват и ничего толком не знает, я ему только фото Лектера показал. Он и тебя схватил только потому, что я сказал, — быстро проговорил Крис, с ужасом глядя на кровавые ручейки, бежавшие по шее напарника.

— Заказчик — Алана Блум или Марго Вёрджер? — задал следующий вопрос Ганнибал, вставая за его спиной. Криса передёрнуло от ужаса, но он заставил себя не двигаться, боясь за Дэйва.

— Нет. Мы работаем с «чёрной биржей». Туда поступают заказы на лиц, которых нужно найти. Хозяев никто не знает. Те, получив заказ, чаще всего требуют привезти объект живым, отдают его тем, кто заявлял о поисках.

— Заказ оплачивается через интернет?

— Да, я получил аванс и позвал с собой Дэйва, думал, Лектер будет один. Про тебя там не было ни слова, — Крис кивнул в сторону Уилла. — Брат не знал ничего, он не виноват, — снова повторил он, хотя и понимал, что мольба уже не поможет.

— Как вы нас нашли?

— Это случайно вышло. Мы тут на отдыхе были, стояли в очередь на регистрацию рейса. И тут вы буквально нам на встречу из зоны посадки. Дэйв плохо лица запоминает, а я хорошо. Тебя я не видел, — он снова кивнул на Уилла, — а вот его — точно. Заставил брата зайти в интернет, пока не погрузили вещи, прошерстили биржу, а там твоё лицо. — Крис повернул голову и посмотрел на плечо Ганнибала. — Мы заявку заполнили и глядим, вы мимо снова идёте, с багажом.

— Кажется, мы узнали всё что требовалось, — произнёс Уилл, и Ганнибал кивнул, вытащив из кармана шприц. — Отлично, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Грэм и улыбнулся, когда Крис завалился спиной на принявшего его в объятия Ганнибала, сделавшего ему укол в шею. — Твой брат будет умирать долго и мучительно, это точно. Я не могу отнять у Ганнибала такую возможность. Это будет нечестно, правда? — тихо сказал Уилл, обращаясь к Дэйву. Тот дёрнулся, попытавшись освободиться, но Грэм держал его крепко. Наконец, поймав взгляд Ганнибала, Уилл закончил свою речь: — Но ты не сделал ничего такого, если верить ему. А мы ему верим, правда? — Ганнибал отрицательно покачал головой, и Уилл снова склонился к уху своей жертвы. — Вот видишь, Ганнибал ему не верит, а я — да. Так что ты, к твоему счастью, умрёшь быстро. И прямо сейчас.

Уилл отвёл руку в сторону и под восхищённым взглядом Ганнибала резко полоснул ножом по шее Дэйва точно так же, как когда-то на его глазах сделал Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс с Эбигейл и что спустя всего год с небольшим повторил для него Ганнибал. Кровь, горячая и слишком тёмная в свете неполной луны, брызнула на его руки, рукав и даже лицо. С трудом подавив желание слизать капли, брызнувшие на губу, Уилл вытер рот чистым рукавом. С рукоятки ножа, зажатой в его ладони, капала кровь, впитываясь в песок и окрашивая его в бурый цвет.

Разорвав смертельное объятие Грэм с тусклым интересом смотрел, как его жертва оседает у его ног, всё еще пытаясь закрыть рану, но уже сипло хрипя от недостатка кислорода. Падая, Дэйв забрызгал своей кровью и светлые брюки Уилла, на что тот, почти не удивляясь своей реакции, лишь раздражённо поджал губы и, оставив Дэйва у крыльца террасы, в два шага оказался рядом с Ганнибалом, у ног которого лежал без сознания Крис.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Уилл, касаясь его плеча свободной рукой. Тот притянул его к себе за пояс, вдыхая запах крови, всё еще блестевшей на лице.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Ганнибал, осматривая его с маниакальным вниманием. На что Уилл лишь поморщился и коснулся его лба, прямо над травмированной бровью.

— У тебя рассечена бровь, надо обработать, иначе распухнет и тебе придётся весь полёт сидеть в шляпе. И губу тоже.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ганнибал, бросая взгляд на растянувшегося у крыльца и уже затихшего Дэйва. — Только надо сначала придумать, что с ними делать. Твои предложения?

— А вон в той пристройке случайно нет лодки или маленькой яхты? — шутя, кивнул на нечто, напоминавшее сарай, и улыбнулся Уилл, тут же удивлённо вскинув брови, когда получил положительный ответ. — Тогда предлагаю отвести тела подальше и бросить акулам. Ты говорил, что их здесь достаточно.

— А как же долгая и мучительная смерть? — рыкнул Ганнибал ему в ухо, обнимая за шею и касаясь щекой виска.

— Хватит с него. Акулы — это тоже мучительно. Действие укола не продлится долго. Нам надо собираться и уезжать. Разве нет? — для вида поинтересовался Уилл, на миг прижавшись к Ганнибалу и слыша, как стучит его сердце. Тот лишь хмыкнул что-то, то ли выражая недовольство, то ли соглашаясь с ним. В любом случае сопротивления не последовало.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя нет сотрясения или еще чего-то серьёзного? — уточнил Лектер, когда они, первично обработав свои ссадины, открыли пристройку и вытащили довольно вместительную лодку к воде. Грэм кивнул, а затем пожал плечами:

— Кажется, нет. А ты уверен? Судя по ранам, Крис ударил тебя не единожды. — Он провёл пальцем около разбитой губы Ганнибала, и тот замер, давая ему такую возможность. Уилл посмотрел в глаза и спокойно признался: — Но если бы он сделал что-то серьёзное… Моя угроза воплотилась бы в жизнь — с ним.

Ганнибал на секунду затаил дыхание: слышать подобное от Уилла до сих пор было в новинку. Он перехватил его руку и сжал, беззвучно благодаря.

— Думаю, даже тебе лучше не знать, что я предполагал сделать с ними, если бы они причинили тебе вред.

Уилл криво улыбнулся и промолчал, признавая его правоту. Он и без того в эту ночь переступил через все свои границы, показал себя истинным дьяволом, хотя у него и было почти бесполезное оправдание — он спасал Ганнибала, который, в конце концов, и сам мог постоять за себя. Нет, Грэм знал, что ему стоит принять то, о чём он не раз думал во время их тренировок с Лектером: он был готов на всё ради спасения их жизни и Ганнибала. И сегодня он это доказал, не раздумывая ни секунды.

— Ты знаешь легенду о Священном отряде из Фив****? — спросил его Ганнибал, когда Уилл грёб, не желая включать мотор и привлекать лишнее внимание, в сторону невысоких гор недалеко от пляжа, где находился их коттедж. Грэм неопределённо качнул головой.

— Только самую малость. Кажется, его приводят в пример, когда говорят, как распространены были гомосексуальные отношения в древнем мире. Но это явно не единственная черта отряда, да?

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему, уничтожая в закрытом фонаре паспорта, обнаруженные в карманах у Кристофера и Дэвида Краучей. Листы с фотографиями горели плохо, но он их всё же испепелил и выбросил остатки в море.

— Ты прав, Уилл. Этот отряд был единственным в своём роде. Его действительно составляли гомосексуальные пары. Отряд славился своей непобедимостью. Он был одним из самых грозных военных формирований древности, славился своей силой и стойкостью, несокрушимостью и выносливостью. Как говорил Плутарх, «союз любовников повышал его боеспособность». Вплоть до сражения при Херонее с македонским царём Филиппом II и Александром Македонским отряд не знал поражения. Но я хотел сказать не об этом, — заметил Ганнибал в ответ на приподнятые брови Уилла. — Отряд прославился именно потому, что замысел был велик: любящие люди боялись показать свои слабости и страхи друг перед другом, потому сражались до последнего, а если один из них погибал, то другой мстил за его смерть, пока тоже не умирал от ран. Кроме того, чаще всего эти пары состояли из наставника и ученика. Тебе ничего это не напоминает?

Уилл наконец перестал грести и осмотрелся по сторонам, — вокруг было тихо, только где-то далеко слышались крики двух или трёх чаек, — а затем перевёл взгляд на Ганнибала. Тот терпеливо ожидал его реакции. Тогда Грэм качнулся вперёд, нависая над сложенными на плёнке посреди лодки телами братьев Крауч, и положил ладонь на предплечье Лектера.

— Я вижу связь, Ганнибал. И, пожалуй, сегодня и сейчас понимаю эту историю как никакую другую. Но мне не было страшно показать перед тобой слабость — ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам знаю себя. И, надеюсь, теперь это взаимно.

Ганнибал накрыл его руку своей и несильно сжал. Он смотрел в глаза Уилла и понимал, что это тот самый момент, когда ему следовало признать свою ошибку и слабость, не стесняясь и не боясь. Потому что Уилл был прав: всё же настоящая сила была не в том, чтобы оставаться рядом под угрозой для жизни, боясь показаться недостаточно смелым. Настоящая доблесть заключалась в том, чтобы признавать свои слабости перед любимым человеком, быть прощённым за них и прощать слабости в ответ.

— Я был не прав сегодня вечером. Прости меня, Уилл, — тихо начал Ганнибал, и Уилл склонился еще ближе, касаясь коленом уже начинавшего остывать Дэйва Крауча. — Я искал тебя на пляже, но не нашёл и хотел вернуться за телефоном и ножом, когда он ударил меня по голове, — подытожил Лектер, слабо тыкая носком туфли в бок Криса.

— Я это понял, — кивнул Уилл и чуть улыбнулся. — Жаль, что всё обернулось так, это могла бы быть восхитительная ночь на берегу…

— Она и была восхитительной. Ты не видел себя, Уилл, не видел, как идеально смотрелся, прижимая к его горлу нож. Ганнибал протянул другую руку и коснулся его щеки тыльной стороной ладони, улыбаясь. Уилл ничего не ответил, переведя взгляд на воду. — Ты всё еще беспокоишься из-за пересечения мысленных границ? — уловил он его метания. Грэм нахмурился и напрягся.

— Разве не мысленные границы отличают нас от животных?

— Определённые — да. И ты их не перешёл. Границы, смежные с навязанными нам еще в детстве идеями, что убийство — это грех и зло, что не всегда одно и то же, и ты это отлично знаешь, границы, пересечение которых должно вызывать в наших мыслях приступы агрессии совести по отношению к себе, самобичевания, вины и сожаления. Но кто установил эти границы и кто решил, что должно быть именно так? — Уилл вздохнул и посмотрел на Ганнибала, чувствуя, как ему становится легче. — Мы отличаемся от животных способностью мыслить. И именно поэтому мы можем пересекать мысленные границы, если после анализа фактов мы видим, что это не идёт нам во вред. А иначе эта жизнь — просто бессмысленное прожигание отмеренных лет.

— Я не жалею о том, что убил его. Я сделал бы это еще раз, если бы потребовалось, — словно нехотя сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал кивнул, вынуждая продолжать без наводящих вопросов. — Но я не понимаю, почему так наслаждался теми минутами, пока его жизнь висела на волоске, качавшемся около моего лезвия? Я никогда не находил удовольствия в насилии — я понимал его, но не наслаждался. И теперь — я не понимаю, осталось ли от меня что-то прежнее? Это не рефлексия и не самокопание. Мне просто интересно, — пояснил Грэм, видя, что с губ Лектера уже рвётся подобный вопрос.

— Это абсолютно нормальный и ожидаемый мною вопрос. И, думаю, со временем ты поймёшь. Никто, кроме тебя, не сможет сделать этого, даже я. Просто тебе стоит осознать, что ты — это ты в любом случае. Просто сегодня ты позволил себе идти дальше, отбросив все условности и границы. Но это не значит, что таким ты будешь всегда.

Ганнибал похлопал его по руке, заставляя отвлечься от ненужных сейчас мыслей. У них еще оставалось дело. Через полчаса, когда тела были сброшены в воду, а плёнка, привязанная к камню, легла на дно, к которому никто и никогда не станет нырять из-за двух неизвестных трупов, если их останки еще и найдут, они снова сели на свои места и всё же завели мотор, выбрав самую маленькую скорость. Ловко управляясь с рулём, Уилл вёл лодку плавно и профессионально, Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за ним, выискивая тот самый момент, который он упустил при их прервавшемся сомнениями Уилла разговоре. Наконец тот не выдержал его взгляда и поинтересовался:

— Не молчи, Ганнибал, я вижу, что ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить. Я тебя слушаю.

Пути назад не было, и теперь уже он нагнулся вперёд, чтобы быть ближе и не повышать голос из-за квохчущих за бортом волн.

— Я искал тебя на пляже не только потому, что хотел сказать тебе, что был не прав. Это не было главной причиной.

— Ты боялся за мою безопасность? — Ганнибал неясно покачал головой. Он не мог сказать, что не беспокоился, но и назвать это причиной тоже не мог.

— Это не было основным посылом. Перед уходом ты сказал кое-что, о чём я думал и ранее, но сегодня, особенно сейчас, это заняло мои мысли фактически полностью.

— Ты о моём страхе за тебя или о том, что никто и никому ничего не должен?

— Да, второе. Точнее там был иной смысл, не только это.

— «Мы ничем не связаны, и ты мне ничего не должен. Как и я тебе», — повторил Уилл, нахмурившись и не понимая, к чему вёл Ганнибал. Тот молчал, слишком обречённо и серьёзно глядя на него. — Прости, я сказал это сгоряча. Это ведь неправда, точнее не совсем правда.

— Раньше я отрицал подобные связи. Но всё изменилось. Я хочу быть связанным с тобой, пока это возможно здесь, в этой жизни, пока и если ты этого хочешь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был мне что-то должен. Я хочу, чтобы долги между нами перестали существовать навсегда. Всё моё — твоё, и наоборот. Я — твой, а ты — мой. Иначе — никак.

Уилл сглотнул и сбавил скорость, а затем и вовсе остановил мотор, заставив лодку замереть на месте. Он знал, что Ганнибал не отводил от него глаз, ожидая ответа. Но все слова казались ему слишком банальными. Всё, что он мог сказать здесь и сейчас — «да». Только Ганнибал не предлагал ему руку и сердце. Он отдавал ему всего себя — а это было намного большим, чем просто предложением стать семьёй, коей они были и без официального закрепления. На признание Ганнибала стоило ответить как-то иначе, но Уилл никак не мог найти те самые подходящие слова и потому улыбнулся:

— А как же я буду без тебя в аду, когда мы всё же туда попадём? Или ты со мной отныне и на веки вечные, или я умываю руки.

Он засмеялся, слыша, как сквозь зубы Ганнибал, похоже, выругался на литовском, и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Лектер медленно встал со своего сидения и оказался на дне лодки, утягивая его за собой.

— Я буду рядом, пока ты не попросишь меня уйти.

— Этого не случится. Но я обещаю тебе то же самое.

Ганнибал качнулся к нему и еле ощутимо поцеловал. Разбитая губа опухла и болела, но это не было препятствием для него. Однако Уилл просто обнял его и спросил, прошептав на ухо:

— И что мы теперь будем делать?

— Постараемся найти дом, в котором сможем остановиться навсегда. Ты не против?

Ганнибал посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, услышав «нет». Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на небо. Прямо над ними сверкало небольшое, но яркое созвездие Северная корона*****. Только сейчас он понял, что было нечто важное, о чём он не упомянул, когда рассказывал Уиллу миф о лабиринте минотавра. История предательства Тесея, страданий и отчаяния Ариадны, а также любви и благосклонности Диониса была созвучна его собственным отношениям с Уиллом. Всё же этот клочок земли, пропитанной древней, как этот мир, историей и такими же легендами, хранил в себе нечто мистическое, что отражалось даже на приезжающих, так или иначе окунавшихся в мифическое прошлое острова с головой.

Ганнибал, крепко обнимая Уилла за плечи, всё продолжал смотреть на бело-жёлтые искры, из которых состояли висевшие над их головами созвездия, и впервые чувствовал, как благодаря согласию Уилла из него уходил страх потерять то, что он приобрёл с таким трудом. И это ощущение стоило всего, что он вытерпел за свою жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Немного о блюдах, упомянутых в главе.  
> Салат дзадзики готовится на основе йогурта «странгисто», тёртых отжатых огурцов и чеснока; обычно намазывается на хлеб и отлично сочетается с основными блюдами.  
> Мусака (мусакас) — это запеканка слоями из обжаренных баклажанов, мясного фарша, сыра, соуса «бешамель» и картофеля.  
> Сувлаки — маленькие аппетитные шашлычки.  
> Панцетес — тонкие ломтики мяса с прожилками из сала.  
> Бриам — овощное рагу, приготовленное в духовке из крупно нарезанного картофеля, кабачков, болгарского перца, томатов и зелени.
> 
> *Mein lieber (немец.) — мой дорогой.
> 
> ** Тот самый красный автобусный маршрут:  
> https://youtu.be/_nFms8Bp-Gc  
> Красный маршрут: одно из самых популярных культурных учреждений греческой столицы — Национальный археологический музей; центральная площадь города — Омония; пешеходная улица Псири; старинное кладбище Керамикос; один из наиболее оживленных кварталов — Монастираки; знаменитая Синтагма; национальная галерея; здание Парламента, Олимпийский стадион.  
> Немного об Афинах. Для тех, кому интересно посмотреть достопримечательности, виденные героями, и узнать историю города.   
> https://youtu.be/9U2FD9ug2f8  
> https://youtu.be/Tn-XFwfEnzQ
> 
> *** Использована фраза Ф. Ницше: «И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя». 
> 
> **** Подробнее о Священном отряде из Фив можно почитать здесь:  
> http://inosmi.ru/history/20160613/236831250.html  
> В действительности этот отряд был одним из самых собранных, обученных и смертоносных в те времена, о нём слагались легенды. И мы думаем, что некоторые аспекты этой истории действительно отражаются в отношениях Ганнибала и Уилла.
> 
> ***** Подробнее легенду созвездия Северная корона можно прочитать здесь: http://www.prao.ru/Constellations/mif/sev_korona.html  
> Особо важен только конец, по сути, это пересказ мифа о Тесее. В контексте главы важна финальная часть с Ариадной и Тесеем.


	29. Уилл и Ганнибал. Блаженные годы узнавания. Часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели!
> 
> Как обычно, для визуализации места пребывания наших героев предлагаем вам видео и фотографии.  
> Норвегия — изумительная страна с богатой многовековой историей, удивительными и интереснейшими традициями и восхитительной культурой. А еще это практически волшебное место, поражающее холодной красотой и атмосферой. Побывав в Норвегии один раз, вы захотите вернуться туда снова, потому что мало где дышится так легко и свободно, как там.   
> https://youtu.be/r6GcUZrRTD4  
> https://youtu.be/AZhTvjvlBQE
> 
> Озеро Крёдерен.  
> http://farm8.static.flickr.com/7540/26370404853_6c1f2ed9a7_b.jpg  
> http://farm8.static.flickr.com/7643/26370405633_a4dd7c9cc0_b.jpg  
> http://farm8.static.flickr.com/7527/26974593875_326c8c4f13_b.jpg  
> http://farm8.static.flickr.com/7799/26370401723_bc39454253_b.jpg  
> http://farm1.static.flickr.com/591/20811299059_efdde75de1_b.jpg  
> http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2650/3969333009_62aff021c6_b.jpg  
> http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2638/3969331581_1162d914e1_b.jpg
> 
> И мы взяли на себя смелость использовать удивительно красивые фотографии Мадса и Хью, чудесно подходящие для преображённых Ганибала и Уилла.  
> http://cs631127.vk.me/v631127911/3dee1/abmWSVe1Qbw.jpg  
> http://cs631127.vk.me/v631127911/3deeb/9x3iWUJ2xpU.jpg
> 
> Приятного чтения!   
> Ваши авторы

Облака, цепляясь за верхушки серых гор, ступенчато громоздились выше линии горизонта, отчего казалось, что небо превратилось в отрез сизо-голубого полотна, а затем пошло неровными — то широкими, то узкими — складками. Вероятно, к ночи можно было ожидать небольшой, тихо шуршащий по подоконникам и скату крыши дождь, но сейчас воздух был тих и неподвижен, а облака — белые, серо-стальные, лазурно-синие с тёмной подкладкой, — ступеньками спускались к сонным глубоким водам озера Крёдерен (1) и многократно отражались в них. Бесконечная лестница, соединяющая небо с водой — если крепко зажмуриться и покрутиться на месте либо каким-то образом кувыркнуться в воздухе, наверное, и не отличишь, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое.

Уилл видел и знал множество рек, озёр, он даже неплохо ладил с океаном, но ничего похожего на эти места прежде не встречал. Норвегия быстро привязала его к себе: что-то глубинное в нём почти сразу отозвалось на спокойную, умиротворяющую и самую малость печально-задумчивую атмосферу этого края.

Воды озера, по утрам ловившие в свои сети из водорослей скупые солнечные лучи, днём становились совершенно прозрачными — даже в довольно глубоких местах все равно можно было разглядеть каменистое дно, — а ближе к вечеру постепенно наливались тёмно-синим. У самой кромки воды, где пологие склоны берегов поросли высокими соснами и елями, к синему примешивался зелёный из-за отражавшихся в воде ветвей. Там же, вверх по склону, вилась протоптанная рыбаками и редкими праздными пешеходами тропинка, которой пользовался и Уилл. К счастью, их дом находился довольно близко отсюда, по времени — как раз для неспешной вечерней прогулки. Либо, наоборот, для быстрой пробежки по утренней прохладе, если Уиллу хотелось порыбачить.

Впрочем, сегодня он возвращался домой с «уловом» из единственного на весь посёлок, но вполне достойного книжного магазина и завернул к озеру только ради прекрасного вида. Уилл не особенно торопился, но и не задержался на берегу Крёдерена надолго, издалека помахав рукой хозяину лодочной станции в качестве приветствия и прощания одновременно. Его хорошо знали у небольшой лодочной пристани и здесь, и ниже, где от озера начинала свой бег река Снарумсэльва. Правда, смотрители лодочных станций и мастерских, как и хозяева маленьких маневренных катеров, знали Уилла под именем Кристиана Барнса — но он давно привык отзываться на него, как на своё собственное. Теперь именем «Уилл» его звал только один человек и только наедине.

Поднявшись по тропинке, Грэм быстрым шагом углубился в лес, чтобы не делать крюк по огибавшей деревья дороге. За то время, что они с Ганнибалом успели прожить в этих местах, Уилл досконально изучил все окрестные маршруты. Кроме всего прочего, этого требовали и соображения безопасности: в том исключительно маловероятном случае, если бы кому-нибудь из их врагов и преследователей удалось бы незаметно подобраться к самому дому, его обитатели должны были точно представлять себе все пути отступления. Но Ганнибал обещал ему, что этого не случится никогда — никто не вынудит их покинуть свой дом и опрометью броситься наутёк. И Уилл ему верил.

Менее чем через пятнадцать минут Уилл уже поднимался по широким и прочным ступеням на веранду их с Ганнибалом дома. Построенное, вероятно, кем-то из приезжих либо перенявших иностранные обычаи норвежцев, это здание обошлось без типичной для местных жилищ наружной лестницы, по которой жильцы и поднимались на второй этаж — здесь она находилась внутри. Это стало одним из решающих факторов, склонивших их с Ганнибалом именно к этому дому — наружная лестница потенциально могла открыть путь в их крепость непрошеным и нежелательным гостям. Само здание было просторным и длинным — дань традиционным скандинавским постройкам, — а деревянная веранда с перилами в половину человеческого роста и резными столбцами по бокам от входной двери, опоясывала весь первый этаж.

Внизу, на первом этаже находилась прихожая с вымощенным каменной мозаикой полом — специально, чтобы деревянные полы не размокали от уличной влаги и грязи при входе в дом, — несколько вместительных чуланов-кладовок для хранения вещей и продуктов, кухня и большая столовая с длинным обеденным столом, а также гостиная. Ванная и гостевые комнаты, одну из которых они с Ганнибалом переделали в рабочий кабинет, а также второй кабинет и общая хозяйская спальня располагались на втором этаже. Кроме того, в доме имелись довольно большой и глубокий погреб — в него вели люк и узкая деревянная лесенка в одном из чуланов, — и низкий чердак.

Всё в их доме, начиная с массивных балок перекрытий между этажами и заканчивая прочными деревянными рамами окон, было добротным, нарочито простым, но оттого еще более элегантным и дорогим. Да, это жилище обошлось им с Ганнибалом недёшево, но оно абсолютно стоило того — настолько дом оказался _их_ с самого начала. Это непросто было объяснить словами, но они оба, и Ганнибал, и Уилл, знали — у дома есть свои история, характер и даже привычки, но, вместе с тем, именно здесь они, пришельцы из ниоткуда, и будут чувствовать себя спокойнее и увереннее всего.

Прибыв в Норвегию, они с Ганнибалом планировали поселиться у другого озера, Мьёсы. Однако они недооценили уровень развития туризма и индустрии всевозможных развлечений на воде: там постоянно было слишком много людей, ужасающе много любопытных глаз и ушей, чересчур много фото- и видеокамер. Лектера такое открытие изрядно огорчило, но Уилл, заметив это, убедил его в том, что первое досадное недоразумение ничего не значит, а в Норвегии, к счастью, имеется бесчисленное множество рек и озёр — они непременно найдут то место, которое им подойдёт.

Они действительно довольно много поездили по стране, пока не попали сюда, в Восточную Норвегию, к озеру Крёдерен и расположенному неподалеку одноименному небольшому посёлку. Красивый и довольно тихий, он казался вполне удобным для жизни, но, после некоторого размышления, Ганнибал и Уилл всё же предпочли искать себе жилье вне его пределов. Не слишком далеко — ничто не привлекает внимание так, как чрезмерная скрытность, — но и не особенно близко, чтобы чувствовать себя свободно и не оглядываться через плечо на каждом шагу. В Греции они неоднократно становились свидетелями бурных семейных или супружеских сцен, участие в которых принимал, казалось, целый квартал — разумеется, такая публичность была им вовсе ни к чему.

К счастью, жители Норвегии не привыкли совать нос в личную жизнь соседей или приезжавших к озеру туристов — или, во всяком случае, старались интересоваться чужими делами ненавязчиво и в известных пределах. Ганнибал объяснял это не только характерной для северян сдержанностью, но и исторической памятью — весь скандинавский регион долгое время представлял собой разобщённые владения богатых правителей-бондов, а то и вовсе отдельно стоящие хозяйства и фермы, объединявшиеся только в случае серьёзной необходимости. К тому же, жизнь древних норвежцев, исландцев, датчан и шведов была достаточно сложной и опасной сама по себе, что оставляло мало времени для досужего любопытства — самим бы выжить и сохранить свои семьи и землю.

Уилла, никогда прежде не интересовавшегося ни историей, ни культурой скандинавского региона, — о той же Греции он знал в разы больше, хотя и меньше, чем Ганнибал, — рассказы и рассуждения партнера увлекали необычайно. Самому ему, пожалуй, пришлись по душе спокойная, основательная невозмутимость и вежливая отстраненность северян: в прошлом окружающие слишком часто норовили грубо и бесцеремонно вторгнуться в его жизнь и разум. Жители Крёдерена прекрасно чувствовали и соблюдали личные границы: ими с Ганнибалом, конечно, интересовались, как иностранцами и приезжими, но как бы между делом, без жадного любопытства.

Поддельные личности — Эрик Вебер и Кристиан Барнс — сослужили Ганнибалу и Уиллу хорошую службу в Норвегии. Прибыв в Крёдерен, они начали присматривать себе подходящий дом в округе, временно поселившись в небольшом, но очень комфортабельном частном отеле в центре посёлка. Для хозяйки отеля, местного агента по недвижимости и всех заинтересованных лиц, они были обычной парой, много путешествовавшей по миру из-за работы и для собственного удовольствия и наконец решившей осесть в Норвегии. В том, что господа Вебер и Барнс захотели поселиться не в самом посёлке, а в отдельном доме за его пределами, тоже не было ничего необычайного — оба не преминули «доверительно» поделиться с хозяйкой отеля и иными новыми знакомыми, что долгое время были одиноки, посвящая себя исключительно работе, а теперь, обретя наконец семью и возможность быть более-менее независимыми, хотят пожить друг для друга.

По большому счету, в Крёдерене их с самого начала едва ли считали чужаками: внешность Ганнибала, казавшаяся экзотической для Штатов, в скандинавском регионе была не то, чтобы совсем уж типичной, но и не заставляла прохожих сворачивать шеи, глядя ему вслед. Уилл же, по его собственному убеждению, обладал «универсально-международными» чертами лица.

Нескольких осторожных расспросов хватило, чтобы понять: здесь, в тихом провинциальном Крёдерене вести о печально известном маньяке Ганнибале Лектере, а также трагически погибшем вместе с ним агенте ФБР Уилле Грэме не склонны были связывать с Эриком Вебером и Кристианом Барнсом. Быть может, яркость тех событий приглушило течение времени — на слуху были новые происшествия и новые имена. И потом, какое местным дело до Ганнибала Лектера? Он и его деяния — забота американцев или, во всяком случае, той части Европы, куда он, возможно, сбежал, но это никак не может быть Норвегия, верно?

Скандинавы, как и говорил Ганнибал, привыкли держаться обособленно — не считая, разумеется, норманнов-викингов, но это дела давно минувших дней (2).  
А сейчас, осторожно прощупав почву, Ганнибал с Уиллом почувствовали себя гораздо свободнее, чем когда-либо прежде за всё время их путешествия-бегства.

Они вели совершенно заурядный, размеренный образ жизни: ежедневные прогулки и экскурсии в окрестностях озера, обеды и ужины в местных ресторанчиках, неторопливые поиски подходящего постоянного жилья, доброжелательные, но не слишком откровенные рассказы о себе и своей прошлой жизни. Впоследствии знакомые из посёлка знали их, как людей исключительно порядочных и приятных в общении, работающих на дому, но время от времени совершающих поездки в Осло или соседние области. Поездки эти редко длились дольше четырех-пяти дней, хотя иногда могли затянуться больше, чем на неделю, — в таких случаях, оказавшись в посёлке после приезда, господин Вебер, уставший, но довольный, всегда сетовал на вынужденные отлучки по работе, шум и толчею больших городов и радовался возвращению домой.

За такими нечастыми и недолгими «рабочими поездками» или «изучением края» было удобно скрывать их с Ганнибалом выезды на охоту — как и лисы, они никогда не охотились вблизи своего жилища, чтобы не привлечь внимания полиции и властей. Впрочем, иногда они действительно совершали небольшие путешествия в ту или иную часть страны исключительно ради своего интереса и удовольствия.

Но всё это было потом, а тогда, после почти полутора недель безуспешных поисков, когда Грэм уже практически смирился с тем, что им придется уехать и отсюда, отправиться дальше, они с Лектером нашли свой _дом_. Он простоял пустым, без хозяев, достаточно долгое время, но находился в прекрасном состоянии — практически ничего не требовало срочного или серьёзного ремонта, — и с первого же взгляда показался обоим тем самым местом, где они смогут построить свою крепость. Переглянувшись, они поняли друг друга без слов: здесь было безопасно, комфортно, красиво и спокойно, — и Ганнибал тут же сообщил сопровождавшему их агенту, что они хотели бы приобрести именно этот дом.

Переговоры и юридические формальности, связанные с приобретением жилья, могли бы растянуться на долгие месяцы, учитывая, что Ганнибал с Уиллом всё же не были «своими» — пока не были. Но деньги, неодолимый шарм Ганнибала и его негласный статус человека влиятельного, возможно, даже знатного, который окружающие замечали и угадывали в Норвегии точно так же, как и в Греции, как и в любой стране, которую они посещали до этого, сделали своё дело: с продажей дома тянули гораздо меньше положенного, и вскоре господа Вебер и Барнс стали его счастливыми владельцами. Однако они не спешили с переездом из отеля — многое внутри здания следовало обновить или изменить в соответствии с их предпочтениями, а также заказать или приобрести готовыми новую мебель и разнообразную домашнюю утварь.

За то время, которое потребовалось на переделку и ремонт жилья — для этих целей они, по предложению Лектера, наняли местных архитектора и рабочих, чтобы еще сильнее расположить их к себе, — они успели совершенно освоиться в Крёдерене и завести полезные знакомства с хозяевами местных лавочек. Грэм еще помнил времена, когда обустройство специальных вместительных холодильных камер в одной из кладовок и погребе привело бы его в ужас — ведь он понял бы, для _какого_ мяса эти хранилища предназначены. Теперь же он, и глазом не моргнув, подтвердил объяснение, которое Ганнибал дал архитектору: такое количество холодильных камер необходимо из-за интереса господина Вебера к охоте и его собственной любви к рыбалке. Впрочем — тут Уилл коротко усмехнулся, — это всего лишь безобидное новое увлечение, его Эрика сложно назвать заядлым охотником. Ганнибал обезоруживающе улыбнулся и развёл руками, как бы соглашаясь с его словами, но в его глазах светилось то же удовольствие и лукавство, что и у забавлявшегося своими маленькими подколками Грэма.

Сам Уилл действительно охотно интересовался рыбной ловлей на озере и даже понемногу начинал помогать хозяевам лодок и катеров с мелким ремонтом — таким, по легенде, было его хобби. Ганнибал же, помимо всего прочего, часто общался с господином Олафсеном, хозяином той самой книжной лавки, в которую оба они впоследствии регулярно наведывались за новыми книгами — для них, как для добрых знакомых, приберегались самые редкие и красивые издания. Кроме того, они оба старались освоить непростой норвежский язык, чтобы их всё меньше воспринимали, как чужаков.

Так, камешек к камешку, они постепенно складывали фундамент будущей жизни, состоящей из видимой и невидимой глазу сторон. Когда же ремонтные работы, наконец, завершились, а обстановка была частью куплена прямо в Крёдерене или соседних городках, а частью — заказана и привезена из самого Осло, Ганнибал и Уилл смогли перебраться в собственный дом. Отныне здесь проходила видимая часть их с Ганнибалом жизни: работа «вне офиса», прогулки по лесу и к озеру, закупка продуктов в лучших лавочках посёлка, неизменно вежливое и доброжелательное общение с местными жителями, книги, рыбалка да редкие ужины в особенно полюбившемся обоим ресторанчике. Невидимую же, теневую часть, включавшую выбор новой добычи, охоту и всё, что за ней следовало, надежно скрывали стены их жилища.

Перешагивая порог, Уилл в который раз подумал об этом — на мгновение он даже ласково коснулся кончиками пальцев дверного проема, чтобы поблагодарить дом за верное служение и безопасность. Избавившись от обуви и лёгкого светлого плаща, который он захватил с собой на тот случай, если дождь всё же начнется прежде, чем он успеет вернуться, Уилл быстро заглянул на кухню и в гостиную, но не нашел там Ганнибала — значит, тот всё еще работал над новой критической статьей Эрика Вебера.

Захватив с собой завёрнутую в плотную коричневую бумагу и крест-накрест перехваченную шпагатом книгу, он поднялся на второй этаж.

Ганнибала он действительно нашёл в его кабинете — обшитой дубовыми панелями и обставленной уже почти полностью заполненными книжными стеллажами комнате с большим окном, куда поместили красивый антикварный письменный стол с кожаным креслом, несколько картин и бронзовых миниатюр на специальных подставках.  
Эта комната была и похожа, и в то же время совершенно не похожа на его кабинет в Балтиморе. Однажды упомянув об этом, Грэм заметил странную грусть в глазах Лектера и спокойную улыбку — не только он потерял всё, что было в его прошлом, ради их общей новой жизни. Но сожалений не испытывал ни он, ни Ганнибал. Это была просто лёгкая ностальгия, понятная и свойственная всем людям.  
Свой же кабинет Уилл, несмотря на уговоры Лектера, обставил куда как скромнее, но зато там нашлось место для разнообразных безделушек, связанных со скандинавской мифологией, которой он увлекался всё больше и больше.

— Я дома, — негромко произнес Уилл, хотя Ганнибал наверняка давным-давно узнал о его возвращении.

— Добро пожаловать, — Ганнибал улыбнулся и откинул голову назад, когда Уилл, подойдя ближе, провёл рукой по его волосам, задержав ладонь на затылке. — Нашел что-нибудь новенькое?

— Да, еще один сборник мифов, который очень рекомендовал господин Олафсен, — Грэм положил своё приобретение на край стола, рядом с ноутбуком. — Он, кстати, просил тебя при случае тоже заглянуть в магазин: у него, скорее всего, найдется кое-что, имеющее шансы заинтересовать и тебя. А как идут дела с новой статьей?

— Я почти закончил: осталось пройтись всего по нескольким спорным тезисам и написать вывод. Но на сегодня точно всё. 

Ганнибал улыбнулся и за талию притянул Уилла ближе, в конце концов практически усадив его к себе на колени. Тот, впрочем, совершенно не противился этому — мягко обнял его за плечи и даже склонил голову набок, позволяя ему уткнуться в свою шею.

— От тебя пахнет… молоком? — удивлённо заметил Ганнибал, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Встретил в поселке Ханне. Она дала мне подержать на руках Тильду, — Уилл тоже улыбнулся, вспомнив, как белокурая двухлетняя малышка то увлеченно теребила пуговицы его рубашки, то цепко хваталась маленькими ручками за его шею, пока он говорил с её матерью.

— Она хорошая девушка, — заметил Лектер, отнимая одну руку от талии Уилла, чтобы заправить ему за ухо прядь отросших волос. Тот рассмеялся:

— Ханне нравится тебе уже потому, что не пытается меня увести!

Лектер прищурился, однако не стал возражать против очевидного факта: Ханне Якобсен, совсем недавно вышедшая замуж и родившая ребёнка, действительно была одной из тех представительниц прекрасного пола, кто не пытался при всяком удобном и не очень случае заигрывать с Уиллом. Милая, немного робкая Ханне обожала своего мужа и если и говорила с Уиллом или Ганнибалом, то только о нём и маленькой дочке.

Большинство других женщин — а иногда и не только женщин, — не останавливало даже наличие у них с Ганнибалом обручальных колец, которых они никогда не снимали. Неизвестно, впрочем, на что они могли надеяться после стольких-то безуспешных попыток очаровать их обоих, хотя с Лектером ухажеры всё же держались осторожнее — его одновременно подчёркнуто вежливые и властные манеры не располагали к фамильярности, и сам он предпочитал не слишком часто появляться на публике.  
С Уиллом заигрывали охотнее и решительнее, но, к счастью, всё-таки _не настолько_ решительно, чтобы вызвать серьёзное недовольство Ганнибала.

— Это не умаляет того факта, что Ханне — очень вежливая и славная, — заметил мужчина, коротко поцеловав Уилла в уголок губ и слегка подтолкнув его, чтобы подняться. Они вместе вышли из кабинета и, погасив там свет, спустились на кухню. — Тебе она тоже симпатична.

— Да, и Тильда растет вся в неё. Она уже сейчас — совершенно очаровательный ребенок, а станет настоящей красавицей, — поделился Грэм, мягко улыбнувшись.

Дети в поселке знали и любили его: он часто мастерил разные мелкие поделки из дерева или бумаги для мальчишек, крутившихся у пристани, и с удовольствием брал на руки Тильду или других малышей. Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь задумывался о приёмном ребенке — им с Ганнибалом вполне хватало друг друга, да и не в их положении было даже помышлять о чём-то подобном. Но Уилл, не умевший ладить со своими сверстниками в детстве, взрослым всегда легко находил общий язык с детьми хотя бы потому, что не улавливал в них пугающих и тёмных помыслов.

Они поужинали, время от времени обмениваясь новостями за день — теперь Ганнибалу с Уиллом случалось проводить порознь многие часы, но это ни в коей мере не вредило их отношениям. На смену прежней острой зависимости, практически неспособности отпустить партнера от себя дольше, чем на полчаса, вызванной постоянной боязнью быть разоблачёнными и разлучёнными, пришла спокойная уверенность в их силах. Уилл знал, что, вернувшись домой после целого дня, проведённого на озере или у пристани, либо в прогулках по лесу, он найдет Ганнибала дома или дождётся его, если он сам ушёл и еще не вернулся. Правда, они не рисковали разделяться во время увеселительных поездок в ту или иную часть страны — в незнакомых местах лучше было быть начеку и страховать друг друга.

Зато во время слежки за жертвой или охоты — разделялись запросто, ведь и то, и другое требовало определённой маневренности. Ганнибалу чаще выпадало загонять добычу, «вести» встревоженного ощущением преследования, а то и вовсе насмерть перепуганного и паникующего человека прямиком к Уиллу. Рядом с ним жертвы ненадолго снова чувствовали себя в безопасности — в Грэме практически всегда не могли угадать второго хищника. На первый взгляд он и впрямь мог показаться вполне безобидным, совершенно _нормальным_  — некоторые уже обречённые, но еще не понимавшие этого люди даже бросались к нему с мольбами о помощи, — но это впечатление было ошибочным. И Уилл показывал им, насколько сильно они в нём ошиблись, не скрывая своего удовольствия, прекрасно зная, как сильно нравится Ганнибалу наблюдать за ним в такие моменты.

Так вышло и с Йеном Ларсеном, чиновником миграционной службы Норвегии. Прибыв в Осло, они с Лектером уже через несколько дней поспешили оставить шумную и многолюдную столицу — это место всё равно не подходило им в качестве постоянного места жительства, а большое скопление народа грозило разоблачением. Тем не менее, осмотрев несколько областей, Уилл и Ганнибал приняли окончательное решение осесть именно в Норвегии, а это значило, что им необходимо оформить все необходимые документы, пусть и на поддельные имена.

Миграционная политика всего скандинавского региона оказалась достаточно жёсткой, но им, как это уже не раз бывало, удалось найти одного не слишком щепетильного чиновника, который не сумел отказаться от внушительной суммы, предложенной Ганнибалом за то, чтобы оформить их документы быстро и без загвоздок. Алчность господина Ларсена весьма удобно оказалась сильнее чувства долга.

Быть может, они и не тронули бы его, не решились бы начинать свой путь в новой стране с убийства государственного служащего, тем более что документы-то оформлялись на имена Эрика Вебера и Кристиана Барнса, а Уилл с Ганнибалом соблюдали все меры предосторожности для того, чтобы не быть узнанными. Однако Ларсен, очевидно, всё-таки почувствовал или заметил что-то неладное — слишком уж явно старался он разглядеть Ганнибала получше, слишком очевидно задавал наводящие вопросы.

Уилл сориентировался мгновенно, поняв партнёра с полувзгляда: он убедительно изобразил, будто познакомился с Лектером совсем недавно и понятия не имеет, кем тот, возможно, является. К счастью, его фотографии не были растиражированы СМИ так сильно, как фотографии Ганнибала — большинство людей, даже если они и слышали о «погибшем вместе с маньяком агенте ФБР», понятия не имели, как тот выглядел. И Ларсен купился на этот маленький спектакль, мысленно отделив Грэма от Лектера, посчитав его человеком случайным и опасности не представлявшим.

Тем самым он подписал себе смертный приговор.

Они могли бы убить его немедленно, прямо на рабочем месте, но им нужны были документы. Йен Ларсен тоже мог бы заложить Ганнибала полиции без промедления — но хотел сначала получить обещанные деньги, причем так, чтобы об этой взятке никто не узнал. Поэтому, они все трое отпустили друг друга — расстались вполне мирно, любезно условившись о следующей встрече вне офиса. Ларсен, безусловно, тут же, едва за Лектером и Грэмом закрылась дверь, начал планировать, как заберет свои деньги и, наверное, совершит анонимный звонок в полицию из первого же попавшегося телефона-автомата, наивно полагая, что его жалкие попытки скрыть своё знание о личности Ганнибала оказались успешными. Но ему не суждено было уйти с их следующей встречи.

Что до Ганнибала с Уиллом, то и они не теряли времени даром: быстро и незаметно разузнали о мужчине всё, что было нужно, в том числе, между прочим, и упорно витавшие вокруг него слухи о том, что Ларсен извёл свою несчастную жену ради большого наследства.

В условленный вечер на встречу с Ларсеном явился Уилл. Он забрал документы, отдал деньги и, прикидываясь наивным восторженным дурачком, принялся делиться с мужчиной своим счастьем, словно не в силах был удержаться: рассказывал, как они с «Эриком» совершенно случайно встретились и познакомились, быстро влюбились и решили поехать в Норвегию вместе, и как он, Кристиан, до сих пор не может поверить, что ввязался в такую авантюру и выиграл главный приз в своей жизни…

И тут Ларсен, как и предполагалось, не сдержался. Говорили ли в нём честолюбие и желание похвалиться своей проницательностью — ведь он узнал и поймал опаснейшего беглого преступника! — либо Ларсен искренне захотел, к тому же, еще и спасти «ничего не подозревающего» бедняжку Уилла? Они так и не узнали ответа, но это не имело значения.

Итак, Ларсен, уже готовый уйти, неожиданно наклонился к Уиллу и принялся взволнованным, возбуждённым шёпотом делиться с ним своими догадками, когда дверь специально снятого для встречи номера отеля распахнулась и на пороге появился Ганнибал. Ларсен обернулся, ойкнул и, страшно побледнев, прижал пакет с деньгами к груди — словно это могло бы спасти его жалкую жизнь! Повернувшись спиной к Уиллу и совершенно потеряв голову от страха, он не стал, как можно было бы ожидать, громко звать на помощь, но осмелился даже угрожать Лектеру: не приближайся, я знаю, кто ты, и сообщу всё полиции, если ты меня не отпустишь. Уилла он явно не считал за угрозу, а тому только это было нужно — он быстро и ловко, как учил его Ганнибал, захлестнул на шее мужчины загодя приготовленную удавку и стиснул изо всех сил.

Ларсен захрипел и выпустил-таки пакет с деньгами, чтобы вцепиться дрожащими руками в удавку, силясь оторвать её от своей шеи, но тщетно — он слишком боялся и был застигнут нападением врасплох, к тому же Грэм оказался сильнее. Вскинув голову, он поверх плеча дергавшегося всё слабее и слабее мужчины посмотрел в лицо Ганнибалу — и широко, дико улыбнулся, увидев в его глазах неподдельное восхищение.

Через несколько минут всё было кончено. Они отвезли тело Ларсена к небольшой лесопосадке рядом с его собственным домом и рискнули устроить небольшую инсталляцию в память о преданной и загубленной мужем Ингрид Ларсен — посадили труп под деревом с вырезанным у него же сердцем в протянутой, словно за подаянием, руке. В качестве оформления для этой небольшой, но элегантной картины Ганнибал предложил использовать прекрасные белые цветы, которыми норвежцы украшали головки и платья невест на свадьбах.

После этого они еще некоторое время выжидали, не трогаясь с места, и, только убедившись, что из-за этого убийства никто не бросился разыскивать печально известного Ганнибала Лектера в Норвегии, покинули Ставангер, отправившись вглубь страны на поиски постоянного жилья.

Впоследствии Уилл научился мастерски использовать своё обаяние и кажущуюся безобидность в охоте. Ему нравилось разыгрывать перед будущими жертвами небольшие спектакли, нравилось делать вид, что он готов даже внять мольбам и посулам некоторых отъявленных мерзавцев и спасти их от неминуемой смерти — чтобы потом первым нанести удар так же внезапно и подло, как и они совершали свои собственные преступления. В конце концов, они с Ганнибалом не убивали просто так первых попавшихся бедолаг, хотя порой наталкивались на новую добычу совершенно случайно. Но вот убивали — только убедившись, что на то есть основания.

Во всяком случае, они старались поступать именно так, сводя к минимуму число случайных, ни в чём не повинных жертв, придя в этом к своего рода компромиссу между жаждой, отчаянно плескавшейся в обоих, со всё еще изредка, но ярко проявлявшей себя совестью Уилла. К тому же, многочисленные прегрешения можно было отыскать практически у каждого, с первого взгляда безобидного обывателя.

Если же им всё-таки случалось убить кого-то, кто заметил и понял слишком много или просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время, то Уилл с Ганнибалом делали всё быстро, максимально безболезненно и никогда не забирали у таких невольных жертв охотничьих трофеев.

Но сегодня на ужин Ганнибал приготовил мясо с лопаток одного отъявленного подлеца и садиста, поэтому ничто не испортило им аппетита. Покончив с едой, они привели кухню в порядок. Лектер был аккуратен до педантичности, и Грэму, который ранее обычно вёл довольно беспорядочный и хаотичный образ жизни, оказалось не так-то просто приспособиться к таким, казалось бы, бытовым мелочам, как уборка сразу же после трапезы или тщательная сервировка стола даже для обычного завтрака. Однако со временем он привык, принял своеобразный домашний «свод правил», заведённый у Ганнибала, — в конце концов, они оба давно научились идти на уступки.

После ужина они с комфортом устроились в гостиной прямо напротив загодя разведённого в большом камине огня: Ганнибал с планшетом в руке полулежал на диване, а Уилл с комфортом облокотился спиной о его грудь, чтобы почитать свою новую книгу. Около получаса прошло в уютном, спокойном молчании, которое затем нарушил Уилл, обнаруживший кое-что интересное.

— Ганнибал? Помнишь, мы читали мифы о боге Локи? Здесь говорится, что изначально Локи был богом огня и домашнего очага, иногда — еще и магических фокусов. Возможно, именно он подарил первым людям — мужчине и женщине, вытесанных богами из ясеневого и ивового брёвен, — искру жизни.

Уилл оторвался от текста и оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала — тот кивнул, показывая, что слушает внимательно и можно продолжать.

— Культ Локи был самым многочисленным. Однако, с появлением цикла мифов о Торе-Громовержце и военизированного культа Верховного бога Одина возникла потребность в сильном антагонисте, достаточно серьёзном и опасном противнике — им и стал Локи. Его поступки от мифа к мифу становятся всё более злыми и жестокими, тёмными, пока, наконец, Локи не обрушивает на головы богов Рагнарёк, конец всего сущего, в отместку за убийство своих детей (3).

— Что же, его можно понять, — задумчиво заметил Ганнибал, касаясь губами виска Уилла.

— Да, но я вот к чему веду — если Локи, наиболее неоднозначный и двойственный скандинавский бог, и впрямь вдохнул жизнь в первых людей…

-… то не мог ли он вместе с этой самой искрой жизни передать им и свою двойственность, склонность и к свету, и к тьме в равной степени? — тут же подхватил Лектер, и Уилл, благодарный за понимание, согласно кивнул.

— Именно. Быть может, этим и объясняется всё в нас.

— Ты имеешь в виду, хорошее и плохое в людях, добро и зло? — с интересом спросил Ганнибал и отложил планшет на столик возле дивана, чтобы сомкнуть руки на животе Уилла. Тот только поморщился:

— Добро и зло? Ты всё еще веришь в них?

— Скорее, в созидание и разрушение, зёрна — либо, если угодно, искры, — которых есть в любом человеке, — Ганнибал мягко хмыкнул у него над плечом.

— Или в боге, — рассмеялся Грэм. — Древние скандинавы всё-таки кое-что смыслили в богах — и в людях, верно?

— И не только древние. Местные языки так мало изменились за прошедшие века, что наш добрый знакомый господин Олафсен мог бы без особых трудностей читать старинные саги о героях и богах (4).

— Наверное, он и читает. Спросим его об этом в следующий визит, — покладисто согласился Уилл и невольно поёжился от едва ощутимой щекотки, когда Ганнибал легонько потёрся щекой об его висок. Время от времени, если планировалась вылазка в поселок, Лектер оставлял на лице двух или трёхдневную щетину, чтобы надежнее скрыть свою истинную личность. Впрочем, изрядно отросшие волосы и обязательные для «выхода в свет» очки в тонкой оправе и без того достаточно меняли его облик.

— Пойдём наверх? Уже довольно поздно, а ты, похоже, вот-вот заснёшь прямо здесь, — ласково предложил Ганнибал действительно здорово разомлевшему из-за идущего от камина тепла Уиллу.

Тот кивнул и, отложив до поры книгу, неохотно поднялся с дивана, чтобы и Ганнибалу дать возможность встать. Вместе они затушили уже утихший до золотисто-красных углей огонь в камине, а затем поднялись в свою просторную и уютную спальню.

А ночью Уилла ненадолго разбудил зашуршавший-забарабанивший по крыше и окнам дождь. Озеро Крёдерен, сейчас, должно быть, напоминало тёмный грозовой океан в миниатюре — частые капли с яростным плеском разбивались об его обычно безмятежную поверхность, дробились, сливались и множились, так что хмурое норвежское небо перетекало в ясные воды озера.

Грэм представил, как бог грома Тор спускался на землю по лестнице из облаков, увиденной им над Крёдереном сегодня вечером, чтобы поболтать с господином Олафсеном на понятном ему языке — и как за ним послушно потянулись дождевые капли и далёкие глухие раскаты грома… Улыбнувшись в темноту, он коротко коснулся губами плеча Ганнибала и, опустив голову обратно на подушку, снова провалился в сон. Несмотря на непогоду, никакие кошмары его в ту ночь не мучили.

Никакие кошмары не мучили Уилла уже давно.

***

Утро принесло с собой затянутое облаками небо и шквалы порывистого ветра, который всё гнал и гнал их вперед, словно стада белорунных овец. Судя по всему, бог грома не собирался ограничиваться вчерашним ночным дождем — с побережья надвигался настоящий грозовой фронт, который должен был вот-вот перевалить через окружавшие их горы.

Тем не менее, Ганнибал всё же предложил прогуляться в посёлок, чтобы пополнить запасы некоторых продуктов и специй, и Уилл с удовольствием согласился. Разумеется, они оба надели плащи и захватили с собой зонтики.

Так как Ганнибал, конечно же, ни за что не стал бы продираться короткой дорогой через лес, рискуя испачкать обувь и брюки или порвать рукав тёмного плаща о колючую ветку, они пошли более длинным, но зато и более живописным путем — в обход леса и среди поросших травой и кустарником холмов, с которых открывался изумительный вид на лежавшую внизу долину с озером и посёлком. Приглушенный, рассеянный из-за облаков свет придавал кронам деревьев насыщенный, тёмно-изумрудный цвет, а ветер заставлял траву зыбиться, идти мелкими дрожащими волнами. Казалось, всё вокруг притихло и замерло в ожидании неминуемой грозы. Это напомнило Уиллу кое о чем.

— Не станем слишком задерживаться в посёлке. Очевидно, будет сильная гроза, — заметил тем временем Ганнибал, запрокидывая голову и рассматривая наливавшееся серым небо.

— Точно. Совсем как тогда в Осло, правда? — откликнулся Грэм и немедленно пожалел о сказанном, потому что его спутник сразу же нахмурился.

Поездка в Осло, о которой говорил Уилл, случилась почти четыре месяца назад. Они с Ганнибалом отправились туда за вполне определённой, хорошо изученной добычей — бывшим военным, который, как им удалось установить, стоял за серией убийств молодых мужчин. У него был излюбленный, устоявшийся типаж: очевидно, тот самый, особенно нравившийся ему самому, но который он, в силу строгого воспитания и собственных предубеждений, никак не мог получить, — и у него была никогда не менявшаяся схема. Как правило, он находил своих жертв в барах, расположенных в самых популярных и посещаемых кварталах развлечений, быстро спаивал и уговаривал пойти с ним в ближайший отель. Он затаскивал ничего не соображавших мужчин в постель, а затем душил их. Если же кто-нибудь из этих несчастных, очнувшись от тяжёлых алкогольных паров в достаточной степени для того, чтобы осознать ситуацию, отказывался от близости и пытался уйти, его ожидали жестокие побои и лишь потом удушение.

Часть представителей прессы предполагала, что маньяка, возможно, покрывает кто-то из полиции, долго отказывавшейся признавать эти убийства серийными и начинать соответствующее расследование. Другие считали, что речь идёт об исключительно осторожном и хитром преступнике, умевшем тщательно заметать следы. Правоохранительные органы действительно были далеки от поимки маньяка, потому что совершали главную ошибку: по умолчанию считали выбор жертв случайным, тогда как Ганнибал с Уиллом, напротив, не сомневались, что убийца так или иначе был знаком с каждым из мужчин до убийства.

И они не ошиблись, вычислив общего знакомого у первой и второй жертв и проследив за ним. Оказалось, что он нарочно заранее попадался на глаза или знакомился с тем, на кого пал его выбор, чтобы потом тот охотнее пошел за ним в отель. Что ж, как бы старательно ни прятал маньяк свои следы и кто бы ни помогал ему извне, против их с Лектером умения вычислять и выслеживать добычу они были ничто.

Это Уилл захотел вмешаться в дела полиции Осло: его задели за живое истории некоторых жертв, бывших, очевидно, чудесными, ни в чём не повинными людьми. И это он предложил использовать новый метод охоты, к которому они с Ганнибалом никогда не прибегали раньше — ловлю на живца. Грэм не вполне подходил под типаж маньяка, да и Ганнибал испытывал серьёзные опасения, но Уилл, привыкший к их неизменно удачным охотам, уверенный в себе и партнере, сумел его уговорить.

Они снова проследили за мужчиной, причем Уилл сам, якобы случайно, столкнулся с ним на улице перед отелем, извинился и даже предложил купить кофе, чтобы загладить свою вину — словом, сделал всё для того, чтобы его заметили и запомнили. И действительно, тем же вечером их с Ганнибалом цель «случайно» нашла его в ближайшем баре. Это было даже забавно — с самого утра маньяк следил за Уиллом, в то время как Ганнибал следил за ним самим. Грэм покладисто «позволил» себя споить, на самом деле после первой порции выпивки виртуозно избавляясь от каждой последующей, а потом без колебаний отправился за мужчиной в тот самый отель, в котором он так удобно остановился.

Они вышли из бара и свернули в переулок, чтобы попасть на ведшую к отелю улицу, и тут маньяк неожиданно решил ускорить события. Он резко развернулся, схватил Уилла за плечи и с силой приложил спиной и затылком о каменную стену дома, мимо которого они шли — раз, другой. Уилл, совершенно не ожидавший нападения, — ведь прежде убийца всегда доводил своих жертв до отеля и именно там ожидал их Ганнибал! — охнул от пронзившей голову боли. На мгновение в его глазах потемнело, и он не смог помешать убийце сомкнуть руки на своём горле.

Сорвался ли тот от нетерпения, заметил ли слежку или просто не доверял отелю Грэма, решив оглушить его и оттащить в другое место? Это не имело значения. Всё, что интересовало захрипевшего Уилла в тот момент — это как быстрее оторвать от себя цепкие пальцы, сжимавшие его горло всё сильнее…

К счастью, Ганнибал, так до конца и не избавившийся от своих опасений, предпочёл находиться не в номере отеля, а рядом. Он налетел на маньяка сбоку и сзади и свалил его одним страшным ударом кулака в правый висок, а ножа — в бок. Уилл, судорожно закашлявшись, едва не съехал по стене вниз, на грязный асфальт, — голова всё еще ужасно кружилась и болела после удара о кирпичи, горло саднило, — но Ганнибал вовремя подхватил его под руки. Вид Лектера был страшен: он больше походил на взбешённое дикое животное, чем на человека.

— Уилл, — он практически рычал его имя, быстро ощупывая на предмет ранений. — Уилл!

— Я в порядке… Всё хорошо, я жив, — просипел Грэм, понимая, как важно Ганнибалу услышать это.

Тот замер, тяжело дыша, а потом плавно качнулся вперед, прижимаясь губами к выбившимся из прически и упавшим на лоб кудрям Уилла. Ему показалось, что губы Лектера слегка дрожали, как и обхватившие его пострадавший затылок ладони, хотя Ганнибал всё быстрее возвращал себе обычное самообладание.

— Если бы он только успел всерьёз навредить тебе, я живьём разодрал бы его на части, — ровно, но с клокотавшей в горле яростью сообщил он.

— Я сам виноват. Был слишком самонадеян, не продумал все варианты до конца, — со вздохом признал Уилл, осторожно обнимая Ганнибала за талию в ответ. — Ты снова спас меня. Ты всегда спасаешь.

Тот хотел было ответить, но тут до их слуха донёсся слабый, приглушённый стон.

— Смотри-ка, а ведь он до сих пор жив, — задумчиво заметил Уилл, отпустив Лектера и присев подле распростёртого на земле маньяка на корточки.

— За то, что он посмел напасть на тебя да даже просто прикоснуться к тебе, это ничтожество заслуживает самой жестокой смерти, — Ганнибал тоже наклонился, собираясь выдернуть из раны на боку преступника нож и вонзить его снова, на сей раз — уже наверняка насмерть. Но Уилл отрицательно качнул головой и хищно ухмыльнулся:

— Ну, я уверен, что мы сможем придумать что-нибудь _интересное_. За меня и моих предшественников, как думаешь?

Ближе к середине ночи над Осло и пригородом разверзлись тучи — началась сильная гроза, бушевавшая до середины следующего дня. Шум ливня и раскаты грома удачно заглушили крики человека, ответственного за произошедшую в городе серию убийств. Его останки так и не обнаружили: они сгорели вместе с деревянным сарайчиком-сторожкой на отшибе, в который, по всей видимости, попала молния. Но череда зверских убийств молодых мужчин прекратилась.

И вот теперь нынешняя погода напомнила Грэму об их так неудачно начавшейся охоте в Осло.

— Прости, не стоило об этом упоминать. Я вовсе не хотел тебя огорчить, — тихо повинился Уилл, когда помрачневший Ганнибал машинально поднял руку и провёл пальцами по его затылку.

— Всё в порядке, Уилл, — так же тихо откликнулся Ганнибал. — Иногда полезно вспоминать, каким хрупким подчас может быть то, что нам бесконечно дорого, чтобы дорожить им еще сильнее.

— Но при этом не забывать, каким сильным оно может быть, когда мы вместе, — сказал Уилл, а Ганнибал, кивнув, притянул его к себе для крепкого объятия и долгого глубокого поцелуя.

Успокоившись, они продолжили свой путь.

Они действительно не стали задерживаться в Крёдерене. Ганнибал ненадолго заглянул к господину Олафсену, тогда как Уилл коротко переговорил с одним знакомым, которому обещал помочь с ремонтом мотора его небольшого катера: новые запчасти должны были скоро доставить с нижней, речной пристани, либо из Осло, если в их мастерских не найдётся всего необходимого. Затем они вместе заглянули в две-три лавочки, закупая недостающие продукты, и уже собирались возвращаться домой, когда вновь столкнулись с Ханне Якобсен. Одной рукой молодая женщина держала дочку, а во второй несла явно увесистые пакеты из местного супермаркета. Поздоровавшись, Ганнибал тут же, несмотря на решительные протесты, забрал у неё оба пакета — благо, дом семейства Якобсен находился совсем недалеко, чуть ниже по главной улице. Тильда же, узнав Уилла, немедленно требовательно протянула к нему ручки, так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как забрать у смущённой матери и её.

Как правило, Ганнибал держался с детьми несколько отстранённо, и Уилл не решался спросить, была ли тому причиной давняя трагедия, лишившая его младшей сестры. Маленькая светловолосая Тильда вполне могла, к тому же, напоминать ему бедняжку Мишу, поэтому Грэм постарался максимально отвлечь Ханне милой болтовней о её муже и ребёнке, позволив Ганнибалу идти впереди них и в разговоре не участвовать.

Таким образом, они благополучно довели Ханне с дочерью до их дома, но тут женщина, упросив их подождать минутку, быстро занесла внутрь и Тильду, крайне неохотно согласившуюся отпустить смеющегося Уилла, и свои покупки, а буквально через пару минут вернулась с небольшим подарком — мастерски вырезанной из дерева фигуркой лисицы с любопытно поднятыми острыми ушками и пышным хвостом. Как оказалось, лисицу прислала тетка Ханне из соседней провинции Вестфолл — она регулярно присылала племяннице не только письма и посылки с игрушками для малышки, но и такие вот маленькие сувениры. И Ханне была бы счастлива, если бы один из них достался их с Тильдой друзьям — господам Веберу и Барнсу.

Отказаться было бы крайне невежливо, да к тому же Ганнибал, по его словам, ни за что не обидел бы отказом ни саму Ханне — та даже покраснела от радости и удовольствия, — ни её почтенную тетушку. Поблагодарив, они забрали фигурку и, попрощавшись, наконец-то направились домой.

— Забавная вещица, — заметил Уилл через некоторое время, когда они уже миновали посёлок и вышли на дорогу, ведущую к их дому. Лисицу он положил в достаточно глубокий карман своего плаща, но продолжал на ходу ощупывать её пальцами.

— Да. Со стороны Ханне было очень мило отдать её нам, — согласился Ганнибал. — Можем поставить её в гостиной или в твоём кабинете.

— Не будь это подарок, мы могли бы отправить её Алане — в пару к предыдущей, — хмыкнул Грэм, искоса лукаво поглядывая на спутника, чтобы не упустить тронувшей его губы мимолётной улыбки. Стремясь загладить свой утренний просчёт с напоминанием об Осло, Уилл решил напомнить Ганнибалу и о лисице Аланы — эта история доставляла немало удовольствия им обоим.

Еще в то время, когда они путешествовали по Норвегии в поисках постоянного жилья, Ганнибал с Уиллом заглянули в одну сувенирную лавочку — кажется, это было возле озера Ниссер (5). Незадолго до того Лектер признался, что хотел бы напомнить о себе Алане Блум. Они с Уиллом внимательно следили за жизнью бывших друзей и врагов, и Алана, судя по публикациям в сети, вовсю наслаждалась этой самой жизнью в компании жены Марго Вёрджер и их сына. Ганнибалу не было никакого дела до Марго или мальчика, а вот с Аланой его связывали давние счеты и обещание когда-нибудь прийти за ней. К тому же, они с Уиллом сходились в том, что доктор Блум, скорее всего, не поверила в их трагическую гибель на утесе и могла быть частично причастна к произошедшему в Греции, а значит, вполне могла попытаться снова разыскать их, чтобы навредить.

Следовало напомнить ей, кто здесь охотник, а кто — добыча.

И вот, в самой обычной сувенирной лавке, среди всяческой дешёвой и пошлой дребедени для туристов, Уилл обнаружил невесть как затесавшийся в подобную компанию кулон в виде лисицы, подвешенной на тонком кожаном шнурке. Обманщица-лиса идеально подходила предавшей их обоих Алане — та тоже могла казаться очаровательным и милым существом, но только до поры до времени. Маленькую фигурку хитрой и ловкой хищницы неизвестный мастер искусно вырезал из кости, что очень понравилось Ганнибалу.

В результате, они приобрели кулон и даже снабдили его красивой карточкой с кратким, но выразительным пожеланием носить украшение как можно чаще — либо, если оно больше придётся по вкусу Марго или сыну, отдать его им. Алана, безусловно, поняла бы скрытый намёк: это метка, знак того, что она была и остаётся мишенью, а Ганнибал с Уиллом не только помнят о ней, но и знают её слабые места. Разумеется, они не стали бы вредить жене или ребенку Аланы — это было бы слишком низко. Но доктор Блум _верила_ , что они с Лектером способны на подобный поступок, а больше ничего и не требовалось.

— Думаю, ей и предыдущего подарка вполне хватило, — откликнулся Ганнибал. Действительно, судя по фотографиям с различных научных конференций и светских приемов, Алана, демонстрируя похвальную покорность, носила свою «метку» постоянно.

Когда-то Ганнибал объяснял Уиллу, на что похоже это ощущение власти над другим человеческим существом, насколько оно опьяняет — и Грэм, тогда не понимавший его, теперь успел не единожды испытать подобное чувство. Теперь это казалось чем-то вполне естественным, ведь Алана сама определила свою судьбу, прекрасно понимая, что Ганнибал Лектер не забывает и не прощает старых долгов; а он честно предупредил, что однажды еще придет за ней. Так что, доктор Блум, по сути, и сама жила в долг, в ожидании рокового стука в свою дверь.

Порой Уилл жалел её, вспоминая свою неловкую и трепетную влюблённость в прелестную Алану, иногда — поддавался призраку старой ревности и буквально упивался тем, что сам он, в итоге, оказался Ганнибалу куда дороже неё. Но чаще всего он должен был признать, что оба они — Алана Блум и Уилл Грэм, — сделали очень высокие ставки и, в некотором роде, оба же проиграли. Правда, потом Уилл, принеся в жертву всё, что имел, всё же умудрился остаться в выигрыше, а вот Алана… Что ж, она до сих пор расплачивалась за свои ошибки.

***

К счастью, они успели вернуться домой до начала грозы — а она накрыла всю долину вскоре после обеда. Ганнибал, закончивший работать над своей новой статьей еще рано утром, до завтрака и прогулки в посёлок, решил устроиться в гостиной с одной из тех книг, которые раздобыл для него господин Олафсен.

Насколько понял по обложке и заглавию Уилл, речь в ней шла об изобразительном искусстве раннего Средневековья. Сам он предпочёл подняться в свой кабинет, чтобы сделать несколько набросков для большой работы, над которой понемногу трудился вот уже несколько месяцев. Она была посвящена сложностям и особенностям психолого-криминалистической экспертизы серийных убийц — теме, с которой Грэм был знаком не понаслышке. В своей работе — которая могла быть опубликована в сети в виде статьи с основными тезисами, либо стать настоящим пособием-монографией и публиковаться по частям или быть изданной одним из крупных норвежских издательств, заинтересованных в контракте с Кристианом Барнсом, — Уилл полемизировал с одним американским психиатром, к чьим услугам, как он прекрасно знал, с удовольствием прибегало и ФБР, и чьи методы экспертной оценки считал не просто ошибочными, а потенциально гибельными.

Увлекшись, Грэм сам не заметил, как просидел в кабинете до темноты, а заметив, с тихим стоном потянулся, разминая шею и спину. Должно быть, Ганнибал тоже с головой ушёл в чтение или же просто не хотел отвлекать Уилла от его работы, потому не позвал раньше. Но Уилл и сам почувствовал, что на сегодня с него определенно хватит — «Кристиан Барнс» и так славно потрудился на благо науки и общества. Завершив работу, он спустился на первый этаж, чтобы узнать, чем занимается Лектер.

Оказалось, что Ганнибал задремал, убаюканный одновременно и чтением, и мягким золотистым светом с теплом, идущими от зажжённого камина. Улыбнувшись, Уилл тихонько прошёл к дивану и присел на его краешек, разглядывая спокойное, умиротворённое лицо мужчины, серебрившиеся в свете камина волосы, красивые аккуратные ладони… Книга о Средневековье лежала на дубовом столике возле дивана, но еще одна книга — тот самый сборник мифов, который чуть раньше принёс сам Уилл, — обнаружилась на ковре. Должно быть, засыпая, Ганнибал выпустил её из рук.

Грэм наклонился было, чтобы поднять книгу и тоже положить её на столик, но тут Лектер произнёс совершенно бодрым голосом:

— Колесница Соль завершила свой отчаянный бег по небу, и колесница Моны вот-вот займёт её место, а ты, наконец, присоединился ко мне (6).

— Ты не спал, — почти обиженно обличил его Уилл. В отличие от Ганнибала, чьё восхищение партнером всегда было совершенно неприкрытым, сам он по-прежнему испытывал определённую неловкость, если его заставали за таким явным любованием.

— Только-только успел задремать, но услышал стук упавшей книги и почувствовал твоё присутствие, — со смешком пояснил мужчина, протягивая руку, чтобы провести по густым тёмным с уже чуть заметной проседью волосам Грэма.

— Ты читал её? — Уилл вздохнул и опустил голову Ганнибалу на грудь, поддаваясь бережным прикосновениям.

— Стало интересно, чем же так увлекла тебя скандинавская мифология.

— Ты мог бы просто спросить, а я бы ответил, — заметил Уилл и фыркнул, услышав над самым ухом ответ Ганнибала:

— О, но мне всё еще нравится разгадывать тебя своими собственными силами.

— Тогда давай так: я объясню, почему мне нравятся эти мифы, а ты скажешь, верны ли были твои догадки, — предложил Уилл и на мгновение поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как азартно вспыхнули глаза партнера. — Думаю, дело в том, насколько эти мифы… реалистичны, — задумчиво начал он, теперь уже устроив на груди Ганнибала и руки, чтобы опустить на них подбородок. — То есть боги скандинавов не всесильны и не бессмертны — они подвержены тем же слабостям, заблуждениям и порокам, что и верящие в них люди. Они могут ошибиться, могут проявить огромное мужество и пойти на ужасную низость, могут быть как жестокими, так и великодушными. Наконец, они могут постареть без своих яблок бессмертия (7), их возможно ранить и даже убить. Наверное, в этих историях люди узнавали себя и своё окружение, и им легко было поверить, что их боги ходят среди них, живут, как они сами, побеждают и проигрывают, как люди. Мне нравится, что в мифах о них рассказывают откровенно, без утайки и благоговейного страха.

— Жёсткий, но трезвый взгляд на мир, да? — сказал Ганнибал, продолжая рассеянно перебирать волосы Уилла пальцами.

— Именно. И так не только с богами, но и с героями саг. Они часто совершают ошибки из-за собственных гордыни или несдержанности, и даже божественное происхождение или невероятная удачливость не могут уберечь их от того, что сулит им Рок (8).

— И ты тоже думаешь, что Судьбу, веление Рока невозможно преодолеть? — поинтересовался Лектер, хотя и так прекрасно знал ответ.

— Я не фаталист, Ганнибал, — усмехнулся Уилл, на мгновение коротко прижавшись губами к свитеру на груди мужчины, прямо напротив сердца. — И мы с тобой свой Рок преодолели — там, на утёсе над океаном.

Некоторое время они провели в молчании, думая каждый о своем, вспоминая и ночь поистине роковой схватки с Красным драконом, и последовавшие за ней годы, проведённые вдвоём, а потом наступил черёд Уилла спрашивать:

— Ну как? Удалось тебе угадать, почему мне нравятся скандинавские мифы?

— Угадать — отчасти да, но я не взял бы на себя смелость утверждать, что мне удалось совершенно тебя _разгадать_ , — в низком, бархатистом тоне Лектера ясно угадывалось обещание продолжить попытки.

— Что же, можешь поискать очередную разгадку _прямо сейчас_ , — протянул Уилл, вытягиваясь вдоль тела мужчины, чтобы добраться до его открытой шеи и ощутимо прикусить кожу. Тот молча кивнул и обхватил его руками, притягивая к себе для первого за эту ночь поцелуя.

***

Тремя неделями позже, Уилл вновь оказался в Крёдерене по делу. Они вернулись с очередной охоты только этой ночью, и мясо дожидалось своей участи в одной из холодильных камер в погребе, но тут Ганнибал, уже углубившийся в процесс приготовления какого-то особенно хитроумного блюда, обнаружил, что ему кое-чего не хватает. Видя его досаду, Грэм вызвался быстро сходить в посёлок — у Ганнибала, всегда тщательно готовившегося к самому незначительному выходу, на сборы ушло бы гораздо больше времени, чем у более лёгкого на подъём Уилла.

Конечно, за те годы, которые они провели вместе, Ганнибал и его умудрился приучить к красивым и элегантным вещам, но Уилл всё равно предпочитал легкую, продуманную небрежность в одежде, особенно дома и во время походов в посёлок: рубашки с закатанными по локоть рукавами, тёмные пиджаки с тёмными же джинсами, а не классическими строгими брюками, запросто наброшенные на плечи лёгкие куртки с болтающимися рукавами. Правда, однажды он, завернув к пристани и увлёкшись осмотром катера с мощным двигателем новейшей модели, явился к Ганнибалу с пиджаком из тонкой светло-серой шерсти, грубо завязанным вокруг талии и в заляпанных водой, измятых брюках, так что тот пригрозил, что в следующий раз попросту не пустит Уилла в подобном виде в дом. После этого Грэм всегда надевал на пристань что-нибудь попроще или прихватывал с собой сменную рабочую одежду.

Быстро собравшись, Уилл прошёл по короткой дороге через лес и вскоре добрался до посёлка. После короткого раздумья он решил направиться в лавку Бьёрна — одну из двух, в которые они с Ганнибалом регулярно наведывались, однако в ней, по его мнению, было больше шансов найти всё из короткого списка, который перед выходом вручил ему партнер.

Хозяина — здоровенного широкоплечего мужчины, светловолосого и голубоглазого, который достоин был зваться истинным потомком грозных викингов, — на месте не оказалось, но его помощница Мэрит Ольсен, как водится, была целиком и полностью к услугам господина Барнса. Хорошенькая глупышка Мэрит была одной из тех, кто не терял надежды при помощи томных взглядов и неприкрытого флирта отбить Уилла у «Эрика Вебера».

— Здравствуйте, господин Барнс! Добро пожаловать, — певуче протянула она, стоило только Уиллу перешагнуть порог лавки.

— День добрый, Мэрит, — Грэм вежливо кивнул. — И я ведь просил звать меня просто Кристиан, помнишь?

— Ах, да! Тогда — добро пожаловать, Кристиан, — Мэрит чарующе улыбнулась и оперлась округлым бедром о стойку с кассовым аппаратом. С кем-то другим это, наверное, сработало бы, но Уилл уже отвлёкся на стойку с пакетиками и баночками разнообразных приправ. Кроме того, ему нужна была пачка сливочного масла и винный уксус.

Раздосадованная девушка обиженно засопела, но вскоре предприняла новую попытку, якобы случайно опрокинув стоявшую возле кассы красивую жестяную копилку для мелких монеток. А когда Уилл обернулся на шум, кротко извинилась и ловким жестом перекинула на грудь густые золотисто-пшеничные волосы, затейливо заплетённые в косу.

Грэм усмехнулся уголком губ, представив, как воспринял бы такие явные попытки соблазнения Ганнибал, но всё же отреагировал — по-своему:

— Как красиво заплетены сегодня твои волосы! На них будто пролились слезы Фрейи (9).

Мэрит снова заулыбалась, явно польщенная похвалой, хотя Уилл сомневался, что она так уж хорошо знакома с мифами о прекрасной Фрейе и её золотых слезах. Но если девушка рассчитывала на то, что ей удастся закрепить успех, то Уиллу пришлось её жестоко разочаровать: больше не отвлекаясь на любезности, он деловито выбрал необходимые продукты и специи, а затем выложил их на прилавок, сразу же потянувшись за кошельком.

Расплатившись, он попрощался с огорчённой Мэрит и, подхватив бумажный пакет с покупками, шагнул к двери — которая распахнулась прямо перед ним, звякнув колокольчиком. Грэм скользнул рассеянным взглядом по застывшей на пороге девушке в тёмно-синей куртке с капюшоном и с рюкзаком на левом плече, отметив про себя пламенеющие рыжим длинные волосы и широко распахнутые глаза на бледном лице. Он посторонился, чтобы пропустить её, но девушка продолжала стоять на месте до тех пор, пока удивлённая заминкой Мэрит не кашлянула. Только после этого незнакомка наконец прошла внутрь, но двигалась она заторможено, словно во сне, и всё время продолжала потрясённо глазеть на Уилла.

Погружённый в свои мысли, Грэм не слишком-то встревожился из-за необычного поведения девушки, да и к повышенному вниманию со стороны женского пола в последние годы ему было не привыкать. Ганнибал постепенно научил его сознавать собственную привлекательность и принимать чужое восхищение, как должное, — Уилл больше не опускал голову и не прилипал взглядом к собственным ботинкам в ответ на чьи-то комплимент или нескромный взгляд. Будучи совершенно незаинтересованным в ком-либо, кроме Лектера, он не отвечал на заигрывания, но держался непринуждённо и с достоинством.

Выходя из лавки, Уилл чувствовал, что девушка продолжает неотрывно смотреть ему вслед, а Мэрит, довольно громко и пренебрежительно фыркнувшая у него за спиной, подтвердила его мимолетную догадку — ведь она и сама в первую встречу смотрела на него так же изумлённо-восторженно.

Однако не успел он дойти и до конца улочки, как звонкий девичий голос окликнул его:

— Уилл!

И от удивления ли — как долго не слышал он своё настоящее имя от кого-либо, кроме Ганнибала! — или потому, что норны (10) уже начали неумолимо прясть нить Судьбы, но Грэм _обернулся_.

Он встретился глазами с неверящим, потрясённым взглядом той самой девушки из лавки Бьёрна — на сильном ветру её волосы расплескались вокруг головы языками огненно-рыжего пламени. Они смотрели друг другу в лицо целое мгновение, прежде чем Уилл сумел взять себя в руки и, недоуменно пожав плечами, отвернуться, сделав вид, что обернуться его заставило не имя, а сам громкий окрик. Но он знал, что уже слишком, слишком поздно. Эта девушка, явно не местная, узнала и окликнула его, а он, Кристиан Барнс, отреагировал на имя Уилла Грэма.

Медленно поднимаясь по дороге, Уилл чувствовал, как где-то в его голове щёлкнул невидимый таймер, начиная обратный отсчет до того, как их с Ганнибалом новая, с таким трудом налаженная жизнь подвергнется этой новой угрозе.

_Десять, девять, восемь…_

_____________________

**Примечания к тексту:**

1\. Крёдерен (норв. Krøderen) — озеро, расположенное в губернии Бускеруд, Восточная Норвегия.  
Расположено к северу от поселка с таким же именем. Площадь 42 км². Расположено на высоте 132 м над уровнем моря. Наибольшая глубина 119 м. Крупнейшим притоком является река Hallingdal, крупнейшей вытекающей рекой — Snarumselva.  
(Материал из Википедии, статья: «Озера Норвегии»)

2\. Норманнами или «северными людьми» называли обитателей Скандинавского полуострова, предков современных датчан, норвежцев и шведов. Основной ударной силой норманнов были викинги — мореплаватели и воины, главным занятием которых был морской грабеж.  
Приблизительный же (и сильно упрощённый) маршрут завоеваний викингов в Европе выглядит так: первыми под удар попали Портленд (остров в проливе Ла-Манш) и англо-саксонский монастырь в Нортумбрии. Затем викинги стали все чаще появляться не только в Англии, Шотландии и Ирландии, но и дальше к югу — во Франции, Испании, Италии. На востоке они вторглись в земли славянских и финно-угорских народов. Впоследствии викинги вновь прошлись по побережью Британии и Фрисландии, разграбили Лондон, Руан, Париж, Кельн, разрушили Гамбург, захватили Лиссабон, Севилью, Андалузию, Пизу и добрались до Африки.  
(В.Л. Карнацевич «Загадки истории. Средневековье»)

3\. Из всех скандинавских богов, Локи, действительно, единственный обладает развитием и изменением характера. В частности, об этом можно почитать в книгах «Боги викингов» в переводе с английского Ю.В. Устиновой и «Скандинавской мифологии» Нила Геймана.

4\. Речь идет, преимущественно, о норвежском и исландском языках. Датский и шведский подверглись сильному английскому влиянию.  
(из сборника «Наследники Одина. Предания скандинавских народов средневековой Европы» в пересказах Е. Балобановой, О. Петерсон)

5\. Ниссер (норв. Nisser) — высокогорное озеро в юго-западной части Норвегии.  
Расположено в коммуне Нисседал, фюльке Телемарк. Является 13-м среди самых крупнейших в стране по площади водной поверхности (76,30 км²), объём озера — 7,19 куб км, а наибольшая глубина составляет 234 м.  
На озере развиты туризм и рыбалка. Здесь же находится арочный Твейтсуннский мост, памятник культурного наследия Норвегии.  
(Материал из Википедии, статья: «Озера Норвегии»)

6\. Скандинавы верили, что солнечной колесницей правит девушка по имени Соль (Солнце), а ее брат Мона (Месяц) сменяет её на небе ночью. Их обоих преследуют гигантские волки — потому-то они так быстро летят по небосклону.  
(из сборника «Наследники Одина. Предания скандинавских народов средневековой Европы» в пересказах Е. Балобановой, О. Петерсон)

7\. Яблоки бессмертия хранила в своём ларце богиня Идунн. Однажды из-за опрометчивого обещания, данного Локи, её вместе с ларцом похитил великан — и вскоре боги начали стареть, как простые смертные.  
(Нил Гейман «Скандинавская мифология» и другие сборники мифов)

8\. Здесь имеются в виду «Сага о Вёльсунгах», «Сага об Одде Стреле» или «Сага о Греттире».

9\. Фрейя — скандинавская богиня красоты и любви, сестра-двойняшка Фрейра, бога плодородия и достатка. Кроме того, Фрейя, согласно верованиям скандинавов, предводительствовала девами-валькириями, собиравшими души павших на поле битвы воинов. Считалось, что одна половина воинов, погибших в сражении, принадлежит Фрейе, а вторая — Верховному богу Одину. Богиня забирала их в свой чертог, чтобы храбрые воины пировали там и предавались всевозможным развлечениям.  
Один из мифов рассказывает, что, потеряв своего первого и горячо любимого мужа, прекрасная Фрейя обливалась золотыми слезами. Так «слёзы Фрейи» стали устойчивой поэтической формой или кеннингом, использовавшейся поэтами-скальдами для обозначения чего-то невероятно ценного или красивого. К примеру, можно было сказать — «золото, чистое, как слёзы Фрейи».  
(«Боги викингов» в переводе с английского Ю.В. Устиновой; «Наследники Одина. Предания скандинавских народов средневековой Европы» в пересказах Е. Балобановой, О. Петерсон)

10\. Норны или богини Судьбы живут у корней мирового древа Иггдрасиля, соединяющего небо и землю, и плетут нити человеческих жизней. Если норна добрая и происходит из хорошего рода, она выплетает человеку счастливую судьбу, а если злая, то жизнь его будет полна испытаний и горьких бед. Главных норн зовут Урд или Прошлое, Верданди или Настоящее и Скульд — Будущее (либо Судьба, Становление и Долг).  
(«Наследники Одина. Предания скандинавских народов средневековой Европы» в пересказах Е. Балобановой, О. Петерсон; Нил Гейман «Скандинавская мифология»)


	30. Интермедия. Герр Майер и дело всей его жизни

Герр Лукас Майер степенно, без суеты проверил, надёжно ли заперты все окна и двери его ателье по пошиву одежды, а затем погасил все лампы в зале для посетителей, примерочных и мастерской.

Он владел этим ателье без малого двадцать пять лет, и каждый день с самого утра лично готовил его к приходу помощников и клиентов, а поздним вечером сам гасил свет, аккуратно переворачивал золотистую табличку с витиеватой надписью _«Ателье закрыто. Пожалуйста, приходите завтра»_ , и запирал входную дверь. Герр Майер буквально жил своим заведением — неудивительно, что он неизменно являлся на работу самым первым, не опоздав ни разу за все годы, а уходил, напротив, последним, хотя в случае необходимости вполне мог задержаться в ателье до зари.

Герр Майер никогда не гнался за барышами или громкой славой модного портного, нет — вовсе не это заставляло его посвящать свою жизнь одной только работе. Просто ателье и было всей его жизнью.

Лукас Майер появился на свет в пригороде Вены, в обыкновенной, ничем не выделявшейся из тысяч других семье среднего достатка. Правда, необычным оказался сам Лукас — с самого раннего детства мальчик тонко чувствовал и чествовал красоту в окружавших его вещах и людях. Ничто не доставляло ему большей радости, чем возможность наблюдать за матерью, скромной, тихой и ласковой женщиной, пока она самостоятельно кроила и шила ту одежду, на которую у маленькой семьи просто не хватало денег.

Лукас наблюдал — и буквально на лету усваивал мамино мастерство. Она никогда не была выдающейся швеей, и пошитые её аккуратными маленькими руками вещи не были чем-то особенным, но Лукас всё равно учился, иногда упрашивал мать позволить ему помочь, а потом испытывал свои навыки на соседских девчонках. Да, первыми его детищами стали крохотные нарядные платьица для кукол да затейливые украшения для волос из обрезков ткани, перьев и лент, которые он делал для девочек. Делал не для того, чтобы добиться их благосклонности, а лишь потому, что юный Лукас знал, видел: вот эта лента подчеркнёт цвет глаз, вот эта маленькая шляпка отвлечёт внимание от излишне округлого личика, а та тряпичная кукла превратится в настоящую королеву, если её принарядить. Так больше станет в мире _Красоты_  — а ей одной он и готов был служить.

Увы, у его отца, герра Майера-старшего, были другие планы — он видел единственного сына успешным чиновником, работающим где-то в административном центре Вены. И Лукас подчинился его воле: оставил мечты о том, как станет своими руками приумножать и подчёркивать человеческую красоту, запрятал подальше вырезки из газет и журналов, схемы-выкройки, которые тайком собирал в специальную папку, и отправился в Вену — учиться, а затем и работать.

К слову, ему так и не удалось достичь особых высот в нелюбимом деле: дальше должности мелкого чиновника, канцелярской крысы в унылом и сером государственном учреждении Лукас не продвинулся. Ему это было, в общем-то, совершенно безразлично: родителей к тому времени уже не было на свете, своей семьи он не завёл и не жил, а существовал в череде безликих, похожих друг на друга дней. Иногда, правда, он придумывал и даже шил кое-какую одежду, но это всегда были мелочи — малая толика того, на что Майер был способен на самом деле. Одинокий пустой дом, работа от звонка до звонка и снова дом — а потом всё изменилось.

Герр Майер не смог бы точно назвать день и час, с которых начался отсчёт его новой, настоящей жизни — но то самое мгновение он помнил и долгие годы спустя.

В выкрашенные в зелёный казённый цвет двери вошла молодая светловолосая женщина — неуверенно оглядевшись, она через весь приёмный зал направилась к столу одного из коллег Майера. На ней было голубого цвета платье с белым пояском — явно не слишком дорогое, но довольно элегантное. Оно неплохо смотрелось на женщине и шло к её волосам и серьёзным серо-голубым глазам. Да, платье было хорошим — а Лукас точно знал, как сделать его совершенным, где и как нужно подшить его, что убрать и что, наоборот, оставить, дабы наряд стал продолжением человека, воплощением красоты и изящества.

О, он мог сделать так, что очарование и молодость этой женщины засияли бы в полную силу, а все вокруг замирали при одном её появлении, заворожённо следили бы за ней глазами, пока она пересекала зал! Само Время приостановило бы свой неустанный бег, чтобы полюбоваться ею, чтобы воздать должное Красоте, которую она несла бы в мир в себе и на себе…

Молодая посетительница, получив необходимую ей консультацию у чиновника, давным-давно покинула и наполненный шорохом бумаги и тихими голосами просителей зал, а герр Майер всё сидел, глядя прямо перед собой, забросив дела — он смотрел прямиком в своё будущее.

В тот же день он подал заявление об отставке. Отработал положенный срок и, несмотря на увещевания коллег и знакомых, оставил свою основательную и надёжную службу, продал родительский дом в пригороде, который всё равно оказался слишком большим для него одного, и вложил все свои средства и сбережения в давнюю мечту.

Ему оставалось всего пять лет до сорока, когда он впервые начал жить.

Герр Майер окончил профессиональные курсы, чтобы возродить старые навыки, затем на деньги от продажи родительского дома выкупил одно практически заброшенное ателье в исторической части Вены и постепенно привёл его в надлежащий вид. Сам он поселился прямо над ним, на втором этаже, где прежде был склад тканей и готовых вещей.

В течение еще нескольких лет, пока он не сумел твёрдо стать на ноги, Майер работал практически в долг, с мизерной прибылью, но ни разу не пожалел о своём решении стать портным. Он знал, что был рожден именно для этого. Голубое с белым платье, некогда спасительной искрой мелькнувшее в его воображении, всё-таки было пошито и, надетое на манекен, стало своеобразным талисманом всего ателье.

После нескольких тяжелых и неопределенных лет его заведение достаточно быстро стало известным — костюмы, платья и смокинги, созданные здесь, совершенно преображали тех, кому выпала честь их носить. Создав себе репутацию, герр Майер смог сам выбирать, какую одежду и для кого ему хочется шить. Вся Вена знала: никакие деньги и связи не помогут изменить решение герра Майера, если однажды он уже отказал.

У него были строгие критерии отбора: Майер шил одежду для тех, кто-либо сам нёс на себе печать истинной Красоты, либо оберегал и приумножал её в других людях и мире. Лукас всегда умел чувствовать таких людей, он узнавал их души, стоило им только перешагнуть порог его несколько старомодного, но исключительно респектабельного ателье.

Однажды его порог перешагнул Ганнибал Лектер. Герр Майер сразу понял, что перед ним — человек необычайный, совершенно особенный. Герр Лектер сочетал в себе сразу оба главных его критерия: он был одновременно и носителем, и защитником Красоты. Между ними мгновенно установилось полное взаимопонимание — даже в том случае, если бы герр Лектер заглянул в ателье только для того, чтобы спросить дорогу к ближайшей достопримечательности, Майер всё равно предложил бы пошить для него костюм.

С тех пор он стал личным портным Ганнибала Лектера.

Герр Лектер много путешествовал — Майер часто отправлял ему спец-доставкой готовые костюмы, рубашки и даже пальто в самые разные города. Он никогда не интересовался, чем именно занимается и как живет его клиент — работа для Лукаса была чем-то сродни безусловному средневековому служению сюзерену.

Впрочем, теперь почти никто не звал его Лукасом — он был герром Майером, знаменитым портным, владельцем лучшего ателье Вены, а может, и всей Австрии. Временами заказов было так много, что приходилось нанимать временных помощников — и это при его-то избранном круге клиентов! Ни детей, ни семьи он так и не завёл — некому было передавать секреты мастерства, но оно и к лучшему. Если бы после его смерти кто-нибудь из наследников предал бы те принципы, которыми Майер руководствовался в работе, душа его никогда не обрела бы покоя.

Нет, будет лучше, если второго герра Майера не будет никогда. Правда, он взял к себе на обучение двоих детей, своих маленьких подмастерьев — Анну, девочку из многодетной семьи, едва сводившей концы с концами и с радостью отдавшей одну из дочерей на удочерение, и Александра. Мальчика Майер забрал из сиротского приюта — к счастью, не одного из тех, которым «покровительствовал» печально известный Карл Хубар.

Александр лучше чувствовал скрытую красоту людей и вещей, он обладал врождённым вкусом и тактом, но зато Анна была куда более практичной и сметливой — вместе они смогут управлять ателье и после того, как уйдёт их дорогой учитель. Но до тех пор герр Майер собирался обучить их всему, чем готов был поделиться.

Он поселил Анну и Александра прямо над ателье, тоже на втором, жилом этаже, каждого — в своей уютной и удобной комнате, и был благодарен их светлым личикам и звонким голосам за тот мощный приток энергии, с которым они ворвались в его жизнь. Вечерами, в тихие часы досуга, он думал о том, что, возможно, Анна и Александр Майеры и не станут в будущем великими портными, но точно не посрамят своих имени и профессии.

Собственно, именно из-за Анны и Александра ему пришлось мельком взглянуть на ту часть жизни одного из его главных клиентов — Ганнибала Лектера, — которая его определенно не касалась. Однажды после занятий дети включили маленький телевизор в гостиной, чтобы посмотреть какие-то свои мультфильмы, да так и оставили его включенным после того, как убежали в свои комнаты. А герр Майер, который решил взять из большого книжного шкафа в углу что-нибудь почитать, краем глаза заметил мелькавшие на экране новости: в Америке, штат Мэриленд, пойман, вероятно, один из самых страшных серийных маньяков современности.

Он узнал имя и человека, чьи фотографии демонстрировались в студии — это, вне всяких сомнений, был Ганнибал Лектер.

Диктор продолжала взволнованно делиться с телезрителями подробностями жутких преступлений доктора Лектера, но герр Майер уже отыскал среди больших диванных подушек пульт и немедленно переключил канал. Герр Лектер был его клиентом — одним из лучших его клиентов, если быть точным. Это всё, что Майер хотел и должен был знать.

В следующие несколько месяцев его клиент часто становился героем всевозможных новостных сюжетов, телепередач, газетных статей и даже книг — в первый год после поимки Ганнибала Лектера журналисты и общественность разобрали его историю буквально по крупицам. Герр Майер не обращал на эту шумиху ровным счетом никакого внимания — значение имели только личные послания клиента, а не слухи и домыслы. Он по-прежнему считал себя портным герра Лектера, хотя ничего не шил для него уже довольно долгое время.

В пришедшем из Штатов письме тот в своей обычной мягкой и вежливой манере заверил Майера, что отказ от пошитых им чудесных вещей станет одним из самых тяжёлых испытаний, с которыми ему придётся столкнуться в ближайшее время — а герр Майер, в свою очередь, выразил готовность ждать своего клиента столько, сколько потребуется. Он не стал требовать объяснений, а герр Лектер не вдавался в подробности, отметив только, что вынужден будет задержаться в Соединённых Штатах на неопределённый срок.

Когда еще через пару лет имя Ганнибала Лектера вновь зазвучало повсюду, на сей раз в связи с тем, что он якобы погиб в водах Атлантического океана вместе с агентом ФБР, — Майер не поверил этому. И оказался прав: некоторое время спустя герр Лектер снова оказался на его пороге. Более того, он пришёл не один.

Своего спутника, еще довольно молодого мужчину, он представил, как Уильяма Грэма — кажется, именно так звали того якобы трагически погибшего агента ФБР, хотя какая, в сущности, разница?

Майер мгновенно понял, почему герр Лектер выбрал этого человека — в нём таилась настоящая Красота, внешняя и внутренняя, но погребённая глубоко под многими слоями страха, усталости, неверия, отчаянья, одиночества и тоски. В жизни Уильяма Грэма очень долго недоставало прекрасного — но герр Майер знал совершенно точно, какая одежда раскроет его настоящего, выведет на свет его истинную сущность.

Глядя на смущённого собственной неловкостью и явной неуместностью в дорогом ателье мужчину, Майер будто наяву видел его совсем другим, обновлённым — красивым и статным, сильным и уверенным, и даже самую малость опасным.

На мгновение он пересёкся взглядами с герром Лектером, который как раз прохаживался вдоль стоек с готовой одеждой — и, судя по тронувшей его губы тонкой улыбке, они, как обычно, поняли друг друга без слов.

Ганнибал Лектер хотел помочь Уильяму Грэму измениться, стать настоящим собой — таким, каким он, несомненно, должен был стать. И герр Майер готов был в этом помочь.

На первых порах они ограничились смокингами для похода в Венскую оперу да кое-какими повседневными вещами, но в будущем герр Лектер хотел бы поручить своему портному заботу еще и о гардеробе своего спутника — возможно ли это? О, разумеется, это было возможно! Герр Майер, сам будучи человеком удивительно невзрачным, почти бесцветным, — что изрядно удивляло некоторых его клиентов, — воплощал всю свою душу, свой вкус и чувство прекрасного в создаваемой им одежде. И конечно, он очень хотел шить такую одежду еще и для Уильяма Грэма.

Как обычно, ничто из того, что он знал или еще мог бы узнать об этих двоих, не имело для него никакого значения. Ганнибал Лектер и Уильям Грэм несли на себе особую, понятную ему печать Красоты и были его клиентами — точка.

Однажды — герр Майер знал это совершенно точно, — когда придёт его час, он, как обычно, тщательно проверит и закроет своё ателье, оставит ключи Анне или Александру и поднимется наверх, в свою небольшую светлую комнатку, чтобы встретить конец среди своих обожаемых детищ из шерсти, бархата, атласа, шёлка…

Однажды, но не сейчас, нет. Сейчас у него еще много работы, много прекрасных вещей, которые он успеет придумать и пошить.

Потом, как это ни прискорбно, герру Лектеру и Уильяму придётся найти себе другого портного — но до тех пор герр Майер целиком и полностью к их услугам.


	31. Кларисса. Мечты сбываются не так, как хотелось.

Её крик затих пять минут назад. На плечах уже появились мокрые пятна от подтаявшего снега, падавшего с неба крупными хлопьями. Сильный ветер трепал её волосы, пробираясь за шиворот и задувая под край куртки. Непогода воцарялась в небольшом посёлке, затерянном в царстве гор и озёр, таком далёком и совершенно чужом.

А Кларисса всё стояла на улице перед лавкой, в которой сам Господин Случай свёл её с тем, кого она считала героически погибшим в схватке с настоящим дьяволом. Но не показалось ли? Не померещилось ли ей после почти целого дня пути такое знакомое и совершенно чужое лицо бывшего специального агента Уильяма Грэма в этом богом забытом месте?

«Он повернулся!»

Рефрен в её мыслях раздирал неуверенность и смятение в клочья. Кто будет поворачиваться на чужое имя? И, к тому же, он так похож на Уилла. Что же с ним произошло, если он скрывается здесь? И где в таком случае Ганнибал Лектер?

Кларисса вскинула голову и посмотрела вверх, откуда всё агрессивнее слетали снежинки вперемешку с мелкими льдинками. Ей срочно нужно было найти пристанище, чтобы переждать бурю, явно собиравшуюся у склона близлежащих гор, и составить план дальнейших действий. Наконец очнувшись от ступора, она вновь вошла в лавку, из которой выбежала вслед за Уиллом.

Широко улыбнувшись, Кларисса шагнула к прилавку, за которым так и стояла красивая блондинка с именем Мэрит Ольсен на бейджике, приколотом к блузке.

— Добрый вечер, мисс! — протянула она, про себя молясь, чтобы продавщица говорила или хотя бы понимала по-английски, потому что сама Кларисса кроме пары фраз из разговорника, не знала ни слова по-норвежски.

— Добрый, если не шутите, — усмехнулась Мэрит, говоря по-английски довольно понятно и быстро. «Судя по акценту, жила или училась, скорее в Англии, чем в Штатах», — подумала Старлинг, оглядывая лавку и прикидывая, что она может тут купить, Мэрит же, опершись бедром о прилавок и с интересом глядя на растрёпанную, но милую девчонку, стоявшую перед ней, внезапно улыбнулась. Она осознала, что Кристиан Барнс отшил и эту рыжеволосую приезжую красотку. — Американка?

— Да, — кивнула Кларисса и сняла капюшон, чтобы пригладить непослушные после снежного налёта волосы. Решив расположить собеседницу к себе, она заметила: — Вы отлично говорите по-английски.

— Стараюсь. Моя мама — англичанка, — усмехнулась Мэрит и склонила голову набок. — Ты путешественница?

— Скорее да, чем нет, — кивнула Кларисса облокотившись о прилавок со своей стороны и доверительно перегнулась ближе к Мэрит. — Я журналист, пишу о красивых, но малоизвестных уголках мира. Я уже больше недели в Норвегии, но впервые вижу такое прекрасное место. Вы словно в раю здесь.

Мэрит махнула рукой и рассмеялась. Незамеченная лесть в словах Клариссы попала точно в цель, и девушка расслабилась, не видя более в незнакомке соперницы или угрозы.

— Согласна. У нас очень красиво. Но знаешь, и хорошо, что тут мало бывает людей. Вот у озера Мьёса, что на юге, живёт моя кузина. Они держат небольшую гостиницу. Говорит, мол, продыху нет от этих путешественников. Едут и едут, никакого покоя. Даже не погуляешь без посторонних. А у нас — тишь.

— Да, я там была. Очень много народа. Но и озеро мне не понравилось так сильно, как ваше Крёдерен. Здесь намного живописнее. Не подскажете, можно ли здесь остановиться где-то на несколько дней, чтобы поснимать и написать репортаж об озере, окрестностях, посёлке и, может быть, каких-то местных особенностях?

Кларисса, уже довольно легко выдумывая легенду, скинула рюкзак с плеч и поставила его у ног. Увидев слева от себя стойку с шоколадными батончиками, она потянулась и вытащила один, положив его на прилавок с явным намерением купить.

Мэрит гордо вскинула подбородок и подмигнула ей, сканируя штрих-код шоколадки.

— Пятнадцать крон, — заметила она, отдавая Клариссе батончик. Та кивнула и вытащила из кармана монетку в двадцать крон. — Конечно, тут есть гостиница. Ею управляет Петер Якобсен, старое дело, семейное. Сейчас выйдешь из лавки, поворачивай направо — и вниз по улице. Дойдёшь до перекрёстка, увидишь большое бело-синее здание. Это и есть гостиница. Скажешь, что от Мэрит, то есть от меня, будет скидка. Папа Петера был моим дядей, — улыбнулась Мэрит.

Кларисса тут же засияла ответной улыбкой и кивнула.

— Могу я как-то отблагодарить? Может, поужинаем? — спросила она и, заметив удивление в глазах Мэрит, тут же пояснила: — Нет-нет, я не флиртую. Просто дружеский ужин. Я здесь никого не знаю, а ты, может быть, согласилась бы мне рассказать хоть немного о посёлке и ваших порядках. Чтобы ненароком не нарушить каких-то правил, — развела руками Кларисса, словно это было так естественно для неё — пригласить совершенно незнакомого человека на ужин. Но Мэрит поверила ей и пожала плечами.

— Ну, если по-дружески, то давай. Потому что я, конечно, не противница всех прав и свобод, ну ты понимаешь. Но сама только по мальчикам. — Мэрит усмехнулась и кокетливо подмигнула. Кларисса не выдержала и понимающе захихикала. — Я через час заканчиваю. Могу прийти в гостиницу, Келда Якобсен, мама Петера, готовит потрясающе. Не слышала, чтобы хоть один постоялец жаловался.

— Отлично, — кивнула Кларисса и, положив шоколадку в карман, снова надела капюшон и подняла с пола рюкзак. — Тогда через час в гостинице?

Мэрит еще раз подмигнула и опустила взгляд на кассу. Кларисса выдохнула и вышла из лавки, направившись в ту сторону, куда указала девушка. Но, пройдя совсем немного, остановилась и обернулась. Из-за начинавшейся вьюги дорогу было видно плохо, но то направление, в котором ушёл Уилл, терялось среди деревьев. Закусив губу, Кларисса постояла еще несколько минут, раздумывая, какие именно вопросы помогут ей узнать побольше об Уилле и, возможно, о Ганнибале Лектере, не привлекая особого внимания и не вызывая явную ревность у Мэрит.

Пройдя совсем недалеко вниз по улице, Кларисса действительно оказалась напротив большого бело-синего дома, над крыльцом которого красовалась вывеска «hotell». Глубоко вздохнув, она открыла калитку и вошла во двор, уже занесённый тонким слоем снега. Ей предстояло еще раз сыграть роль милой журналистки-путешественницы.

***

Спустя пятьдесят минут Кларисса досушивала волосы в своём номере, сочетавшем удобство и некоторый аскетизм, и краем глаза рассматривала свои материалы, разложенные на кровати веером. Фотографии, распечатки отчётов, записи от руки о преступлениях, совершённых за эти годы.

Случайность, приведшая её к Уиллу, казалась невероятной удачей. Она уже собиралась уезжать из страны, целую неделю проведя в Осло и его окрестностях, когда решила проехать по крупным озёрам просто так — на память, ведь ни одного следа Ганнибала Лектера в Осло она так и не нашла.

Её мысли вертелись вокруг случившегося час назад, и она всё еще пыталась продумать стратегию разговора с Мэрит.

Петер, хозяин гостиницы, оказался довольно молодым и приятным мужчиной. Зеленоглазый шатен с широкими плечами и заразительным смехом, он напомнил Старлинг о Джоне и заставил грустно улыбнуться. Кларисса и не предполагала, что так привязалась к смешливому задире Колдману. О Дэне она старалась не думать.

После слов о том, что её прислала Мэрит, Петер, и до того улыбавшийся довольно мило, улыбнулся так широко, как только мог, и, подмигнув, заявил, что в её распоряжении один из лучших номеров по самой низкой цене.

— Ради сестрёнки, — мягко заметил он. — Она плохих людей не присылает. Заселяйтесь, освежитесь — и как раз ужин подоспеет. Мама сегодня готовит маринованного лосося в медовом соусе и сьемансбифф, мясо в горшочках, — пояснил Петер в ответ на заинтересованный взгляд Клариссы. Старлинг благодарно кивнула и отправилась к себе в номер.

Закончив с сушкой волос и аккуратно сложив в папку все документы, она накинула кардиган и спустилась на первый этаж, автоматически улыбнувшись гирляндам и венкам из остролиста, украшавшим холл. Рождество подступило незаметно — осталась всего неделя. В её руках была небольшая сумка, в которой лежали блокнот, ручка и телефон. Клариссе нужно было о многом расспросить Мэрит, если та всё же придёт на встречу.

Через пять минут она уже сидела в небольшом зале, отведённом для ресторанчика гостиницы, и с интересом разглядывала довольно строгий, но всё же уютный интерьер комнаты. Обитый деревом зал с небольшими рассыпавшими тёплый свет люстрами над столиками был приятным и словно давным-давно знакомым. На стенах висели иллюстрации из известных саг о викингах: величественные корабли, морские дали, суровые и отважные мужчины, готовые к встрече с неизведанным.

Кларисса бросила взгляд на большие часы, стоявшие недалеко от двери на кухню, и вздохнула. Мэрит должна была скоро подойти. Вытащив блокнот, она записала для маскировки на открытой странице название посёлка, некоторых лавочек, которые проходила сегодня, пару заметок — всё, чтобы заставить Мэрит поверить ей.

И тут дверь, ведшая в ресторанчик, открылась и на пороге появилась раскрасневшаяся Мэрит. Она что-то весело тараторила почти не слушавшему её Петеру и оглядывала зал в поисках Клариссы. Увидев Старлинг, она помахала ей, чмокнула брата в щёку и, грациозно покачивая бёдрами, двинулась к столику.

— Привет еще раз, — улыбнулась девушка Клариссе. И та ответила ей тем же. Мэрит была явно из тех, кто любит, когда на них смотрят с восхищением и улыбками. Да и почему бы нет? Мэрит Ольсен была яркой, красивой девушкой и явно заслуживала таких взглядов. Хорошо, что Кларисса тоже была девушкой и ей не нужно было изображать тотальное восхищение новой знакомой.

— Я боялась, что ты не придёшь, и мне придётся сидеть здесь одной.

Мэрит хмыкнула и махнула рукой.

— Да брось. Почему бы не помочь хорошему человеку? К тому же, тётя Келда готовит так, что пальчики оближешь. Не могу удержаться, — засмеялась она и закинула ногу на ногу. — Расскажешь немного о себе? Интересно же, ты тоже своего рода достопримечательность в нашем краю.

Кларисса сделала вид, что смутилась и на пару секунд опустила голову, мило улыбаясь. Она, еще принимая душ, подготовила легенду и теперь собиралась рассказать её, максимально расположив собеседницу к себе.

— Ой, да что ты такое говоришь? Что ж во мне примечательного? — Старлинг подпёрла ладошкой щёку и посмотрела на Мэрит. Та хитро прищурилась и усмехнулась.

— Не стесняйся. И не думай, я не распускаю слухи, не треплю языком.

— Окей, — сделала вид, что сдалась, Кларисса. — Я из Северной Вирджинии. Сейчас живу неподалёку от Вашингтона, когда нахожусь в стране. Езжу по миру, фотографирую, пишу репортажи, если журнал оплачивает расходы.

— Ты в штате какого-то журнала?

— Нет, внештатный корреспондент. В том-то и проблема. Была бы штатным… — мечтательно протянула она. А затем доверительно склонила голову к уже точно так же подпёршей голову ладошкой Мэрит и добавила: — У меня был парень. Ну как парень, уже очень взрослый парень. Я в него с первого взгляда влюбилась. Он, как оказалось потом, работал спортивным обозревателем на одном известном канале. Я узнала, только когда мы уже жили вместе. Он пообещал мне устроить собеседование, хвалил мои статьи. А потом, представляешь, я ему надоела и он бросил меня. И еще сказал, что я «не заработала» такую работу, плохо старалась… — Кларисса очень натурально закусила губу, словно еле сдерживала слёзы.

— Jævla dritt! * — выплюнула Мэрит явно заковыристое норвежское ругательство. Кларисса удивлённо распахнула глаза, а проходивший мимо Петер закатил глаза и тихо заметил, склонившись к ней: «Сестрёнка, следи за языком». На что Мэрит фыркнула: — Ты бы слышал, на что я так реагирую! — И, когда Петер исчез из ресторанчика, добавила: — Вот свинья твой бывший.

Кларисса согласно кивнула. Мэрит нравилась ей всё больше. Сметливая, явно смешливая и острая на язык, она была слишком свободной и уверенной в себе для этого маленького посёлка.

— И не говори. Ну, что поделать? Отрезали и забыли. Потому-то мне и нужна эта статья: заказчик, один из журналов про путешествия, обещал солидный гонорар и оплатил абсолютно все расходы. Может, повезёт в этот раз, — грустно усмехнулась Старлинг и внимательно посмотрела на собеседницу. — А ты почему здесь? Мне кажется, что посёлок для тебя маловат, — улыбнулась она, заметив румянец на щеках Мэрит. Та лишь пожала плечами.

— Так получилось. Всё жду своего принца или даже короля на белом коне, ну, или на Volvo, на крайний случай, — хихикнула Мэрит и задорно подмигнула Клариссе. — А пока принца-короля нет, то за них у меня мой босс — обеспечивает все возможные увеселения. — В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Клариссы она снова засмеялась и пояснила: — Бьёрн Тормундсен — та еще заноза в заднице! «Мэрит, хватит строить глазки покупателям, займись уже своей работой!» или… — девушка понизила голос, явно копируя чей-то низкий, рокочущий бас, — «Еще одна подобная выходка, и я тебя, вертихвостку, отправлю работать к братцу и тётке в отель». Ха! Как будто он когда-нибудь решится меня уволить! Да половина покупателей-мужчин заходит именно в нашу лавку за покупками только ради того, чтобы поболтать со мной на кассе. Ну вылитый медведь! Манерами в том числе.

Кларисса удивлённо округлила глаза, и Мэрит пояснила:

— Бьёрн по-норвежски «медведь», один из смыслов. Родители заранее предполагали, видимо, — злорадно усмехнулась она, а Кларисса понимающе засмеялась. — Так-то он неплохой, бывает смешным даже. Но дубина, хоть и красивый, — вздохнула Мэрит и побарабанила аккуратными наманикюренными ноготками по столу. — И потом, вот хоть ты скажи: разве я другой работы не найду?

Кларисса махнула рукой на этот смешной вопрос. Такая уверенная в себе красотка нигде не могла пропасть.

— А зачем тебе вообще там работать? Принцы-то, наверное, скорее в гостиницу приедут, чем в лавку, — Старлинг с интересом смотрела на собеседницу. Та прикусила губу и помолчала с минуту, раздумывая над ответом.

И тут их разговор прервали: в зале ресторанчика снова показался Петер и женщина, которая, судя по тому, как они были похожи, была его матерью, Келдой Якобсен. Оба катили аккуратные многоуровневые тележки с ужином. Небольшая компания, сидевшая неподалёку и, скорее всего, приехавшая на озеро отмечать Рождество и рыбачить, радостно зашумела, предвкушая вкусное пиршество. Остановившись около столика девушек, Келда потрепала родственницу по плечу и улыбнулась Клариссе.

— Приятного аппетита, — улыбнулась Келда, поставив перед ними тарелки с маринованным лососем и дымящиеся и дивно пахнущие горшочки, и проследовала к следующему занятому столику. Кларисса и Мэрит проводили её взглядом и обратили внимание на ужин. Спустя несколько минут, когда первый голод был удовлетворён, девушки вернулись к разговору.

— Вообще-то, ты верно говоришь, Кларисса. Однако скучно здесь: гости бывают редко, работы и тёте Келде с Петером и его женой редко хватает, не то что мне. А сидеть и целый день маяться от безделья не хочется. В лавку же всегда кто-то заходит, хоть поговорить есть с кем. — Кларисса понимающе кивнула. Переживая «холодную войну» в отделе Джека Кроуфорда, она оценила все прелести «обычного» режима работы, когда в любой момент можно было с кем-то переброситься парой слов или пошутить. Но тут Мэрит добавила: — А еще… Знаешь, я уже, кажется, встретила принца. Нет, скорее короля. Но он не обращает на меня внимания, — тяжело вздохнула она и бросила нечитаемый взгляд на стену за головой Клариссы.

— А ты пыталась показать ему, что он тебе нравится? — внутренне подобралась Кларисса, чувствуя, что может сейчас перевести разговор на Уилла, раз зашла тема о влюблённости. Мэрит кивнула и грустно улыбнулась.

— Не просто пыталась. Я уже три года всячески стараюсь добиться чего-то большего, чем задумчивая улыбка и дежурный комплимент. И всё без толку.

— Неужели? — искренне удивилась Кларисса и затем догадалась: — Он не свободен, да?

Мэрит кивнула и нахмурилась, отодвинув от себя тарелку с лососем.

— Верно, не свободен. Хотя я его не понимаю. Нет, не спорю, его супруг харизматичный и интересный мужчина, но явно старше него. А я молодая, красивая, могу родить ему детей. Зачем такому красивому мужчине, как он, терять лучшие годы вот так?

Кларисса вся подобралась, услышав о том, что у избранника Мэрит есть супруг. Нет, подобные союзы уже давно не считались чем-то ненормальным или гадким, во всяком случае вслух об этом говорили всё меньше, и конкретно она никогда не считала однополые отношения ущербными. Но в словах Мэрит был скрытый намёк: в таком маленьком посёлке двое мужчин, живших в браке, скорее всего были приезжими. И этот логический вывод вместе с неожиданной встречей с Уиллом подталкивал к ужасающей догадке.

Задумавшись, Кларисса не заметила, как Мэрит, погрустив, решила продолжить разговор, и пришла в себя лишь после слов:

— А ты же видела его. Ну, моего короля, — Старлинг непонимающе посмотрела на неё. Девушка раздражённо нахмурилась и пояснила: — Это тот мужчина, за которым ты выбежала из лавки, когда вошла в первый раз. Кстати, зачем ты за ним побежала? — подозрительный тон насмешили Клариссу, и она прыснула, заставив Мэрит улыбнуться.

— Не беспокойся. Просто ошиблась. Мне почудилось, что это мой знакомый, коллега из одного журнала, но оказалось, что похожа только фигура и тёмные волосы, — успокоила Кларисса, чувствуя, как пульс начинает убыстряться. Она шла к этому моменту долгие месяцы, и теперь было страшно переступить черту. — А как его зовут? Наверное, как-то красиво, да? Раз ты его королём называешь.

— Ясно. Да, сложён как бог, хотя уже не так молод… А волосы и глаза… — Протянула Мэрит, почти не слушая её. Но затем поймала ожидание во взгляде Старлинг и ответила: — Его зовут Кристиан Барнс. Довольно изящно, не находишь?

Сердце Клариссы пропустило удар и забилось в два раза быстрее. Теперь она знала имя, под которым знали Уилла Грэма здесь, в богом забытом посёлке среди гор и озёр, где ни один хорошо соображающий агент ФБР никогда не стал бы его искать.

— Согласна. Очень изящно. Ему подходит, — улыбнулась своим мыслям Кларисса, а затем спросила: — А как зовут его супруга? Так же витиевато?

Мэрит хмыкнула и понимающе кивнула.

— О да. Даже круче. Эрик Вебер. Они прямо-таки нашли друг друга.

Девушка замолчала и пододвинула к себе горшочек с горячим. Кларисса последовала её примеру. Осталось узнать совсем немного, это могло подождать.

— Знаешь, что самое обидное? — спросила Мэрит через несколько минут, когда они закончили свой ужин и синхронно мешали кофе в чашках, принесённых им молоденьким официантом, явно еще учившимся в школе. Кларисса пожала плечами и с готовностью во взгляде посмотрела на неё. — Я могу злиться на него, ругать его за неразборчивость, мечтать о нём, когда Кристиан бывает в лавке один. Но когда они приходят ко мне вдвоём… Знаешь, я никогда не видела такого. Даже мои родители, счастливо прожившие вместе почти четыре десятка лет, не смотрят друг на друга с таким пониманием, словно им совсем не нужны слова. Между Кристианом и его супругом будто натянута невидимая нить, они даже двигаются синхронно. Это завораживает, на самом деле. И в такие дни я злюсь, но осознаю, что мне никогда не завлечь его в свои сети. Я не соперница Эрику Веберу, уж не знаю, чем он там взял Кристиана, но у меня этого точно нет, — горько усмехнулась Мэрит и отпила крепкого и горького кофе.

Кларисса сидела как громом поражённая. Она уже слышала о таком взаимопонимании, но только тогда ей говорили о нём другие люди, говорили с болью и обидой, гневом и фактическим смирением. Она уже слышала о подобном, когда просила описать отношения Уилла Грэма и Ганнибала Лектера до того, как они стали врагами. И это совершенно точно не вязалось с тем, что происходило сейчас.

Каким образом Уилл мог позволить Ганнибалу вновь одурачить его или повлиять на него, если совершенно точно знал, кто он такой и кем был всегда?  
Что должен был сделать Ганнибал, чтобы добиться подобной преданности?  
Как всё это вязалось с шоком и тенью покорности, скользнувшей по лицу Уилла в тот миг, когда он повернулся на её окрик?  
И мог ли тем самым «супругом» Кристиана Барнса оказаться Ганнибал Лектер, или же Уилл нашёл своё настоящее счастье с кем-то совершенно посторонним и начал жизнь заново здесь, где природа будто обступала со всех сторон и дарила ощущение почти что рая на земле?

Ни на один из этих вопросов Кларисса не знала ответа.

Еще около получаса они болтали о чём-то столь неважном, что Старлинг потом совершенно не могла вспомнить услышанное, смеялись и шутили, уйдя от темы Кристиана Барнса. Наконец, когда девушки расправились с десертом — рисовым кремом с брусничным джемом, — Кларисса вытащила свой блокнот и решила поинтересоваться:

— Мэрит, а ты не расскажешь мне немного о посёлке, озере и вообще о жизни здесь? Не обязательно сегодня. И я была бы благодарна, если бы ты порекомендовала, у кого я могла бы еще взять небольшое интервью о том, как тут живётся. Желательно, у старожилов и новичков, чтобы сравнить ощущения и сделать материал более объёмным, — Кларисса говорила спокойно и дружелюбно, записывая то, что запомнила из разговора с Мэрит, чтобы та поверила. И девушка кивнула, мило улыбнувшись.

— Конечно, без проблем. Приходи завтра прямо с утра, Бьёрна не будет, он уедет в Осло, а по утрам мало кто бывает в лавке. Из новых жителей могу тебе посоветовать разве что Кристиана с супругом, у нас очень давно никто новый не селился, кроме них.

— А давно они живут тут?

— Три с чем-то года. Приехали откуда-то из Европы, кажется. По словам Бьёрна, который слышал от друзей в баре, они встретились, поженились, приехали сюда искать тихое место для жизни. Но не думаю, что тебе удастся побывать у них дома, — почти равнодушно взмахнув рукой, добавила Мэрит, немного подумав. Кларисса приподняла брови.

— Почему? Они не любят гостей?

— Что-то типа того. Да и потом, они живут не в самом посёлке, а неподалёку. Территориально их участок земли относится к территории посёлка, но на деле — они живут почти у самого озера, — усмехнулась Мэрит, и Старлинг закусила губу, обдумывая её слова. В таком случае визит к Уиллу точно откладывался на неопределённый срок. Что бы там ни думали о ней в отделе Джека, что бы ни думал Дэн, она не была сумасшедшей и не собиралась лезть в логово зверя, не подготовившись. — Но ты не переживай, увидишь их еще здесь. Они часто бывают в посёлке, вместе или по отдельности. Чаще вместе. Заходят в лавки, магазины, ужинают в ресторанчике, гуляют. Оба работают на дому, редко выезжают в Осло по делам. Знаешь, тут особо никто не лезет в чужие дела. Видят многое, но если это всё в пределах нормы, то не суют нос в то, что их не касается, — Мэрит говорила спокойно, участливо глядя на собеседницу, предполагая, что разговор с новичками действительно так важен для неё. Кларисса благодарно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, ты моя спасительница!

— Да брось! Мне это в развлечение, — засмеялась Мэрит и собралась уходить. — Жду тебя завтра, как проснёшься, завтракай и приходи. Поговорим еще.

Кларисса кивнула и помахала ей вслед. Ей еще предстояла набросать черновой план действий. Поблагодарив снова появившуюся в зале Келду за прекрасный ужин, она забрала со стола блокнот, кинув его в сумочку, и отправилась в свой номер.

***

Кларисса проснулась под утро и еще долго не могла прийти в себя от того, что увидела во сне. Сначала она пыталась успокоиться, лёжа в постели и укрывшись тонким, но очень тёплым одеялом. Затем, откинув одеяло в сторону, она старалась успокоиться благодаря прохладному воздуху в номере. Но и это не помогло. Она всё еще видела страшные картины, подкинутые подсознанием.

Тогда Кларисса встала с кровати, залезла на подоконник, обернувшись одеялом, и принялась смотреть, как медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, за окном падал снег. Подняв глаза, она оценила почти полную ярко-жёлтую луну и еще долго не могла решить, хорошо это или плохо. Сильнее кутаясь в одеяло и пытаясь прогнать сонливость, она снова и снова перебирала в уме варианты своих действий, которые до середины ночи записывала, планируя завтрашний, а точнее уже сегодняшний, поход к Мэрит в лавку. И хотя она спала всего ничего, засыпать снова было страшно.

Кларисса не была уверена, сколько именно она спала, но сон её потряс. Пока она еще помнила его очень ярко.

Всё началось с того, что она была в каком-то незнакомом доме. Светлое дерево на стенах, крепкие балки под потолком, дорогой паркет, устойчивая, добротная и явно очень недешёвая мебель. Во сне Кларисса точно знала, где находится, и от этого у неё по спине бежали мурашки, а желудок скручивало от страха. Она сидела в довольно безликой комнате за большим столом посередине одной из сторон. Сервировка предполагала четырёх человек, но в комнате, кроме неё, никого не было. Она была привязана к спинке стула так крепко, что почти не могла шевелиться.

Кларисса точно знала, что, как только стулья окажутся занятыми, она не сможет спастись. Это был последний ужин в её жизни. Однако она изо всех сил пыталась вырваться, но только сдирала кожу на запястьях. Зашипев от боли и страха напополам с отчаянием, она вдруг услышала стук каблуков по паркету. Через сколько секунд позади неё еле слышно скрипнула дверь. Кларисса бы очень хотела видеть того, кто пришёл за ней, но она даже не могла вертеть головой в полной мере: ей явно что-то вкололи — в Куантико учили определять яды и отравляющие вещества, попадавшие в кровь по определённым симптомам.

Задержав дыхание, она ждала, когда вошедший смилостивится и покажет ей своё лицо. Но вот дверь во второй раз отворилась и закрылась, и Кларисса услышала еще шаги — это был другой человек, он почти не стучал пятками, скорее всего потому, что был в другой обуви. Всё же изловчившись и повернув голову в их сторону, она так и не увидела лиц — только два силуэта мужчин, почти одинаковых по росту, стоявших совсем близко друг к другу.

И внезапно одна из фигур отделилась и быстро преодолела разделявшее их расстояние. Миг — и Кларисса увидела слева от себя Ганнибала Лектера. Секунды растянулись в бесконечность, и Старлинг потерялась в их вихре. Она слышала, как Лектер говорил что-то своему спутнику, но не понимала что именно, и видела, как он окидывал её почти равнодушным взглядом. И тут воздух справа от неё качнулся.

Кларисса вскинула голову и встретилась взглядом с Уиллом Грэмом. Он смотрел так же, как и с портрета перед кабинетом Кроуфорда — почти обречённо, тускло, с осознанием бесконечности этой пытки. Но вот что-то в его глазах мимолётно изменилось. Секунда, две, три — и на неё смотрел совсем иной человек. Смотрел хищник — и страшно улыбался.

Именно улыбка Уилла, так и не коснувшаяся глаз, и тяжёлый, острый, пригвождающий к полу взгляд заставили Клариссу почти кричать от страха и проснуться. И теперь она просто сидела, глядя на снег, и возможно, впервые думая о том, что и сама не знает, во что ввязалась и с каким противником она играет в кошки-мышки. Потому что, даже если её дикий сон правдив хотя бы на сотую долю, ей не победить.

Кларисса впервые боялась оказаться правой — ведь это бы изменило всё. Она крепко зажмурилась, а потом прижалась разгорячённым лбом к холодному стеклу.

Она так долго мечтала отыскать Ганнибала Лектера и заставить его заплатить за смерть Уилла Грэма и других его жертв, что теперь, когда желание наконец сбывалось, ей было невыносимо думать об этом. Поверить в собственные выводы было до невозможности страшно.

___________________________________

**Примечания к тексту:**

*Jævla dritt! (норв.) — Дьявольское дерьмо!


	32. Уилл и Ганнибал. Опасность у порога

Уилл не помнил, как добрался до дома в тот день. Хорошо еще, что он так досконально изучил и запомнил все тропинки, ведущие к их с Ганнибалом жилищу от озера и через лес! Ноги сами принесли его, куда нужно, потому что мыслями Грэм был далеко и опомнился только тогда, когда, поднимаясь на крыльцо, запнулся о первую же ступеньку.

Ему почудилось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он перешагнул порог лавки Бьёрна, коротко переговорил с Мэрит, выбрал и купил кое-какие продукты… и затем столкнулся в дверях лавки с той девушкой. Её бледное лицо, потрясённо распахнутые глаза и расплескавшиеся на холодном ветру огненно-рыжие волосы всё еще стояли перед мысленным взором Уилла, а роковой, губительный окрик «Уилл!», заставивший его обернуться, по-прежнему звенел в ушах.

 _«Уилл», «Уилл», «Уилл»_  — собственное имя, набатом отдаваясь в голове, стало ему почти ненавистным, как и звонкий девичий голос, казавшийся предвестником их с Ганнибалом личного Рагнарёка.*

Судорожно выдохнув, Уилл внезапно осознал, что уже некоторое время стоит прямо перед входной дверью, не решаясь, однако, войти внутрь. Дело было не в том, что он боялся рассказать Ганнибалу о совершённой им ужасной оплошности — Уилл знал, что Лектер не рассердится на него и не станет ненавидеть за то, что он, вероятно, разрушил всё, созданное ими с таким трудом. Впрочем, едва ли кто-нибудь вообще сумел бы ненавидеть Грэма сильнее, чем он сам сейчас ненавидел себя.

Нет, Уилл не мог заставить себя перешагнуть порог собственного дома по иной причине — из-за иррационального, почти детского страха, что, принеси он эту новую угрозу сюда, в самое сердце их с Ганнибалом мира, та немедленно станет реальной и осязаемой, и всё будет кончено. До тех пор, пока он оставался за порогом, не пересекал эту черту, и Ганнибал, и их дом были в безопасности.

Но, к сожалению, Уилл всё же не мог оставаться здесь вечно. Его пальто и волосы успели намокнуть и потемнеть от всё усиливавшегося снега, запоздавшего в этом году, — в этот раз он, похоже, не стает уже на следующий день, но укроет округу толстым белым покрывалом до самой весны. Уходя из дома, как ему казалось, совсем ненадолго, Уилл не захватил не только шапку, но и перчатки, так что его руки успели совсем окоченеть, а пальцы, в которых он по-прежнему сжимал пакет с продуктами из лавки, — побелеть и потерять всякую чувствительность. Правда, физический дискомфорт волновал его сейчас в последнюю очередь, но Грэм всё равно не мог просто малодушно торчать за дверью, ведь Ганнибал рано или поздно забеспокоится и пойдёт его искать.

Наконец, приняв решение, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул обжигающе холодный воздух, чтобы хоть немного совладать с собой. Затем, перехватив пакет с покупками одной рукой, Уилл неуклюже, несгибающимися пальцами, выудил из глубокого кармана пальто свои ключи, отпер замок и быстро шагнул за порог. На него тут же пахнуло приветливым, уютным теплом и восхитительными ароматами, доносившимися с кухни, где Лектер всё еще колдовал над своими кулинарными шедеврами, и Уилл почувствовал, что невольно расслабляется. Пусть даже вернувшись с дурными вестями, он снова был _дома_.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Грэм на мгновение прижался к ней спиной в поисках опоры и хотя бы самой короткой передышки. Потрясение от роковой встречи в посёлке и вызванные ею вполне закономерные сомнения и страх, как оказалось, здорово измотали его. С того самого мгновения, как Уилл неосторожно обернулся на окрик той девушки, он как будто ежесекундно ожидал появления целого взвода полиции или агентов ФБР, которые непременно должны явиться по их с Ганнибалом души — и это ожидание, это ощущение, что чья-то тяжёлая ладонь вот-вот стиснет его плечо, были подобно медленной пытке. А ведь он еще должен был рассказать обо всём Лектеру! На это, должно быть, уйдёт весь остаток его душевных сил…

— С возвращением. Тебя долго не было, я уже начал волноваться, — Ганнибал, улыбаясь в своей привычной мягкой манере, выглянул из кухни. Однако, заметив отчаянный, полный мучения взгляд партнёра, он мгновенно оказался рядом и, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, быстро спросил:

— Что случилось в посёлке, Уилл?

Тот с усилием сглотнул вставший в горле ком, с ужасом ощущая, как его охватывает давно позабытое чувство беспомощности и паники. Он стоит здесь, судорожно глотая воздух, в то время, как им с Ганнибалом нужно немедленно бежать, пока не стало слишком поздно! А может, времени уже не осталось и их вот-вот найдут, схватят, разлучат?.. Последняя мысль окатила его волной такого жгучего страха, что Уилл, качнувшись вперед, изо всех сил вцепился в Лектера, в безотчётном и яростном отрицании сжав в кулаках свитер на его спине.

— Уилл, ты должен рассказать мне, что случилось, — настойчиво повторил Ганнибал, тем не менее осторожно обнимая его за подрагивавшие плечи.

Грэм кивнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться только на этом моменте и этом человеке, как если бы всего остального просто не существовало. Он дышал глубоко и размеренно и переместил одну ладонь на грудь мужчины, чтобы чувствовать и считать удары его сердца. Ганнибал, без лишних слов и просьб поняв, что Уиллу нужно немного времени, крепче сжал его плечи и замер на месте.

Наконец ощущение сильных ладоней Лектера, его спокойное, уверенное сердцебиение и исходившее от него тепло помогли Грэму преодолеть внезапный и сокрушительный приступ паники. Дикий, животный страх потерять самому и быть отнятым прошёл — Ганнибал одним своим присутствием обещал, что такого не случится никогда, — но вина и тревога остались.

— Я совершил непростительную ошибку, — голос Уилла звучал на удивление ровно, без дрожи, но всё равно казался каким-то глухим и надломленным. — В лавке Бьёрна я столкнулся с какой-то девушкой, совсем молоденькой, которую никогда прежде не встречал в посёлке. Она очень пристально рассматривала меня и казалась ошеломлённой, но я не придал этому должного значения, а когда вышел… Она выбежала за мной и окликнула по имени — по моему настоящему имени, Ганнибал, — а я… Я обернулся. Сам не знаю, как я мог так сглупить!

— И та девушка — она поняла, что ты и есть Уилл Грэм? — полуутвердительно уточнил Лектер.

— Думаю, да. Это было неизбежно. Я, конечно, попытался сделать вид, что это просто случайность, что я обернулся на её голос, а не из-за имени, но вряд ли это сработало, — Уилл тяжело вздохнул и слегка потёрся лбом о тёплое плечо мужчины в надежде изгнать прочно засевшую в голове боль. — Видел бы ты её взгляд! Нет, она точно всё поняла в ту же секунду. Я все испортил, Ганнибал…

— Уилл? — после минутного молчания мягко позвал его Лектер. — Уилл, посмотри на меня.

Тот неохотно подчинился, однако не встретил во взгляде партнера, казалось бы, непременных гнева или разочарования — только твердую решимость и уверенность, которая добавила сил и ему самому.

— Ты ничего не испортил. Это не более, чем трагическая случайность, и мы пока не знаем наверняка, чем она нам грозит, — объяснил Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул, постепенно вновь обретая самообладание и способность мыслить чётко и здраво. — Ты уверен, что никогда прежде не видел эту девушку?

— Уверен, — после короткого раздумья подтвердил Грэм. — Я бы точно запомнил если не её лицо, то хотя бы волосы яркого рыжего цвета.

— Она была похожа на агента? На офицера полиции или журналиста?

— Н-нет, — Уилл заколебался, изо всех сил напрягая зрительную память, а главное — припоминая свои ощущения. — Нет, вряд ли. Она выглядела совершенно обыденно: туристка или студентка на отдыхе. Конечно, агенты или полицейские могут переодеваться в штатское для задания, но их всё равно выдает… что-то во взгляде, осанке или мимике, понимаешь? — Ганнибал одобрительно и понимающе кивнул. — Так вот, я не чувствовал, что она находится «при исполнении». Похоже, наша встреча стала для неё такой же неожиданностью и потрясением, как и для меня.

— А что касается репортёра… Тоже нет. Её взгляд после того, как она меня узнала, так и не стал из растерянного цепким. Она не думала о том, какую сенсацию сулит её догадливость, — немного поразмыслив, заключил Уилл. Сейчас он более, чем когда-либо за прошедшие пять лет, был профайлером: вспоминал, анализировал, сопоставлял, постоянно прислушиваясь к тому, что подсказывала ему эмпатия. Даже не прибегая к излюбленному приему «маятника», он снова видел свою незнакомку, словно наяву: изумленной, бледной и испуганной, совсем еще молоденькой девчонкой, которая попала на чужую территорию.

— Она была одна? — деловито уточнил Лектер, вырывая Уилла из раздумий.

— В лавке — да, но её спутник или спутники могли ожидать в машине либо отеле.

— Мы это выясним, — решил Ганнибал, тоже, очевидно, обдумывая ситуацию, в которой они оказались по милости Уилла. Глядя на хмурые складки, прорезавшие его красивый высокий лоб, тот ощутил новый прилив вины.

— Прости меня, Ганнибал, — прошептал Уилл, прикрывая глаза и радуясь тому, что его короткая истерика хотя бы обошлась без слез, пускай веки и жгло нестерпимо. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько потерянным и слабым. — Я подвёл тебя.

— Нет, Уилл, нет, — он не увидел, но почувствовал, как губы Ганнибала легко коснулись сначала его волос, а потом и лба. — Мы всегда знали, что этот день может настать, верно? Быть может, не так скоро, но всё же… Мы с тобой знали, что должны быть готовы к чему-то подобному — и мы готовы.

— Нам снова придётся бежать, — печально констатировал Уилл, позволяя Ганнибалу заключить себя в крепкое, надёжное объятие и окидывая из-за его плеча тоскливым взглядом прихожую и ведущий в гостиную и столовую коридор.

Кажется, еще нигде и никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно и счастливо — настолько «на своем месте». Даже, безусловно, прекрасная квартира Ганнибала в Париже или их жильё в Праге, или тот дом, который они снимали в окрестностях Берлина, — ни одно из этих мест, каким бы комфортабельным и надежным оно ни было, не стало для них с Лектером настоящей крепостью, средоточием их мира.

Но таким местом был этот дом вблизи озера Крёдерен и небольшого поселка с одноименным названием, затерянных среди изумрудных лесов и величественных фьордов Норвегии… И его им предстояло покинуть из-за глупой ошибки Уилла!

Ганнибал медленно покачал головой и чуть отстранился, чтобы обхватить пальцами его подбородок, приподнимая лицо и заглядывая прямо в глаза — а может, и прямо в душу:

— У нас всё готово: вещи, документы, деньги — так что мы сможем исчезнуть менее, чем за час или два. Но мы прибегнем к этой мере только в случае крайней необходимости. Помнишь, что я обещал тебе?

— Что здесь теперь наш настоящий дом. И никто не заставит нас его покинуть, — проговорил Уилл, заворожённо глядя в его потемневшие глаза и чувствуя, как вновь перехватывает дыхание — от восторга, а не от страха.

— Так и есть, — Ганнибал мягко очертил пальцами его щеку. — Мы будем бороться.

***

Ночью Уилл, всеми силами оттягивавший поход в спальню и полвечера просидевший в гостиной за несколькими бокалами виски, поднялся на второй этаж к Ганнибалу, решившему дать ему время на принятие произошедшего и осознававшему его право на одиночество, и застыл около окна так, чтобы в лунном свете, еще больше серебрившем комнату из-за падавшего снега, были видны только его спина и очертания головы. Лектер не подталкивал его к тому, что рвалось с языка, и Грэм был благодарен: за годы совместной во всех смыслах жизни они научились виртуозно чувствовать, когда не стоило даже на малую долю манипулировать друг другом в разговорах.

— Я был уверен, что больше никогда не почувствую этот удушающий страх, перерастающий в панику, затмевающий все здравые мысли, который накрыл меня в Париже тем утром, когда про нас говорили в новостях по всем каналам. Мне казалось, что я изменился, стал намного сильнее, чем тот почти сломленный мужчина, которого ты видел у себя в кабинете в первые месяцы нашего знакомства.

Уилл скрестил руки на груди и не сделал ни одного движения в сторону Ганнибала. Тот был растерян, так как не мог понять его. Возможно, впервые за многие годы. И Лектер, уже почти отвыкший от этого чувства лёгкой растерянности перед неясными мыслями партнёра, был немного раздосадован, потому в первых же словах, сказанных им, был слышен скорее доктор Лектер, чем Ганнибал.

— Что так тревожит тебя, Уилл? Твои растерянность и страх в первые минуты объяснимы и совершенно нормальны. Дело ведь не только в этой девочке, я прав?

— Конечно, разве может быть иначе? — горькая усмешка в голосе супруга была такой явной, что Ганнибал невольно поморщился, почти явственно ощутив на языке её неприятный полынный привкус. Уилл откинул голову назад и глубоко вздохнул, а затем сглотнул. Ганнибал заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как заходил под тонкой кожей шеи его кадык.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, ты не обязан, — мягко заметил Лектер. От тона психиатра не осталось и следа. Уилл всё же на миг повернулся к нему, сидевшему на кровати, и кивнул, благодаря за возможность уйти от ответа, а затем продолжил свою мысль, игнорируя его вопрос:

— Всю мою жизнь я помню лишь бесконечную войну с собой, с окружающими, не признававшими меня и мои способности, с мнением общества. И, пока ты не появился в моей жизни, мне было нечего терять. Потому миг, когда я понял, кто ты такой, оказался слишком тяжёлым: я не хотел терять тебя, хотя не имел никаких прав на то, чтобы стремиться тебя получить. Но и смолчать, отпустив, не смог. Я могу проанализировать сейчас все годы нашего знакомства, каждый день, и вычленю из этого только то, что всё сводилось лишь к одному: мне хотелось быть таким, чтобы _уже ты_ не захотел меня терять. Потому что каким бы извергом и чудовищем ты ни казался всем остальным, как бы сильно они ни хотели вычеркнуть из своих жизней само знакомство с тобой и забыть всё, как страшный сон, — я не хотел вычёркивать и забывать.

Ганнибал замер, понимая, что единственное, чем он может ответить, что может служить ответом на подобное — это касание, объятие, но пока Уилл был против контакта, он не мог сделать этот шаг.

— Теперь тебе есть что терять. Ты знаешь, что и потеря тебя окажется для меня невосполнимой утратой. Чем ты изводишь себя помимо этого? — Уилл резко повернулся к нему, и теперь он виделся Ганнибалу лишь как тёмная фигура, плотный призрак.

— Ты прав. Меня гнетёт не только то, что по моей глупости мы можем потерять всё… —  
Но тут Лектер прервал его и жёстко возразил:

— Наш дом — это важная часть нашей жизни, но это не _«всё»_. Ты противоречишь сам себе. Когда-то в маленьком домике под Лионом ты сказал мне, что твой дом там, где я. Неужели всё так изменилось с тех пор? — теперь уже в словах Ганнибала была слышна горечь и издёвка. И Уилл тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что ошибся при выборе слов.

— Ты не дослушал меня, Ганнибал. По моей глупости мы можем потерять всё, не только дом, но и друг друга. Если только эта девочка хоть как-то связана с ФБР, то угроза обретает вес и силу, — жёстко заметил Уилл, снова отворачиваясь к окну, так и не решившись приблизиться. Ганнибал поджал губы, но ничего не возразил, принимая его ответ. Однако Грэм продолжил: — Но меня беспокоит другое. С каждым днём, месяцем и годом, проведённым с тобой, я менялся, искореняя в себе слабость, страхи и сомнения. Мне не хотелось снова стать таким, как тот мужчина, что покидал Париж вместе с тобой. И еще сегодня утром я думал, у меня получилось. Я думал, что мы равны с тобой, Ганнибал. Наконец всё пришло к равновесию и мы стали равны. К моему сожалению и, уверен, к твоему прекрасно скрытому разочарованию, я ошибся.

Уилл вскинул подбородок и — Ганнибал был уверен, что с вызовом, — посмотрел на него, повернувшись всем корпусом в его сторону. И тогда Лектер парой неуловимых даже для него движений пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и схватил за плечи, разворачивая к себе лицом так, чтобы лунный свет освещал их обоих.

— Не смей! — прорычал Ганнибал, резко встряхивая Уилла и на миг сжимая зубы, чтобы сдержаться. — Никогда не смей говорить подобное! Если что-то ты и должен был понять за эти годы, так это то, что я никогда не стремился к твоей стерильной версии, отвечающей всем моим запросам, которая сразу перестала бы быть нужна и интересна мне, если бы произошёл какой-то сбой. Как ты можешь думать обо мне вот так?

Он еще раз встряхнул Уилла, глядя ему в глаза. Тот, не отрываясь смотрел в ответ.

— Ганнибал…

— Замолчи! Ты высказался, а теперь послушай меня, — совсем тихо сквозь зубы прошипел Лектер. Злость в его взгляде леденила кровь, и Грэм кивнул, соглашаясь. — Как смеешь ты предполагать, что моя любовь к тебе зависит от того, насколько спокойно ты принимаешь то или иное событие в нашей жизни? Неужели и твоя любовь ко мне зависит от чего-то подобного, столь мелочного и пустого? — Ганнибал уже отпустил его, сделав шаг назад, а Уилл всё еще ощущал его железную хватку на своих плечах — к утру должны будут проявиться синяки. Чувствуя, что еще мгновение и момент будет упущен, Грэм качнулся к нему и резко, грубо прижал к себе замершего как статуя Лектера, не боясь сделать больно.

— Я люблю тебя. Без всяких условий. Прости, что заставил усомниться, — прошептал он ему на ухо, прижавшись губами к виску. Ганнибал медленно обнял его в ответ и положил одну ладонь на затылок.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, Уилл. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей любви ко мне. Она очевидна. Меня задевает то, что, кажется, моя неочевидна для тебя.

Тот покачал головой, отрицая его слова. В голове, на языке теснились сотни слов, но ни одно не подходило для того, чтобы объяснить Ганнибалу, как же он ошибается. Уилл сильнее сжал его в объятиях и коснулся лбом его лба.

— Прости, я не это имел в виду. Каждый день я вижу тебя рядом и с каждым днём всё чаще задаюсь вопросами: не ошибся ли ты? не жалеешь ли о том, что выбрал меня? действительно ли мы равны, чтобы составлять настоящий союз?

— Мы были равны изначально, — чётко чеканя каждое слово, сказал Ганнибал, выдыхая ему в губы. Уилл рефлексивно облизнулся, и тот не смог сдержать еле заметной улыбки. — Поверь, если бы это было не так, я бы не прикладывал столько усилий, чтобы заинтересовать тебя, — усмехнулся Лектер, и Грэму пришлось признать его правоту. — Я люблю этот дом, Уилл. Мне нравится эта страна, хотя я никогда не думал, что буду здесь жить. Но я знаю, что смогу жить в любой точке земного шара, если мы будем рядом.

Уилл благодарно выдохнул и притянул его за шею ближе, прижимаясь к его губам в поцелуе.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить тебя, — твёрдо сказал он, оторвавшись от Ганнибала. Тот перевёл дыхание и смотрел на него спокойно и умиротворённо. Всплеск злости и обиды был забыт. Раньше Уилл и не подумал бы, что Ганнибал сможет так быстро отходить во время ссор. — Никакая цена не станет преградой.

— Мы справимся, Уилл. Наша семья крайне сильна, помни это.

Лектер взял его за руку и потянул в сторону кровати.

Устроившись под одеялом и глядя на кружащиеся за окном снежинки, Ганнибал обнял Уилла, прильнувшего к нему и после дня, полного переживаний, явно быстро провалившегося в сон, и прикусил губу, обдумывая детали охоты. В этот раз ошибка могла стоить не только утраченного времени, но и их жизни, а этого допустить он совершенно точно не мог.

В мыслях всё еще крутились слова Уилла и его сомнения. От них было и сладко, и в то же время больно, потому что Ганнибалу всегда казалось, что их союз предполагает изначальное равенство, _партнёрство_. Но, так как мысли Уилла были, скорее всего, результатом страха и уверенности в том, что он виноват, схватив беду за хвост, Лектер решил отбросить эти сомнения до лучших времён, а затем еще раз рассмотреть их вместе с Грэмом.

Прислушавшись к ровному и глубокому дыханию партнера, он тоже постарался успокоиться и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в чуткий, наполненный неясной настороженностью и предвестием грядущих испытаний сон.

***

Следующим утром, проснувшись, приняв душ и позавтракав, Уилл с Ганнибалом решили продумать план действий. Они намеревались не бежать, но дать бой самому Року, а к подобному сражению следовало тщательно подготовиться.

Прежде всего — информация.

Нужно было выяснить об узнавшей Уилла девушке всё, что только можно: кто она, откуда появилась и что делает в Крёдерене. Будущие жертвы часто сами предоставляли Лектеру и Грэму все необходимые козыри, которые те немедленно превращали в средства охоты и убийства. Однако незнакомка из поселка не была просто жертвой — во всяком случае, _пока что_.

Оба понимали, что внеплановая охота легко может быть открыта на них самих — в особенности, если девушка почувствует грозящую ей опасность. Сейчас же её растерянность или, напротив, излишняя самонадеянность играли им на руку, ведь если их дом до сих пор не оцепила полиция — никто и не знает, кем на самом деле являются господа Барнс и Вебер. Это давало им самое ценное — время, необходимое для того, чтобы понять, с кем они имеют дело.

— Будь она постарше, я мог бы допустить, что она была одной из моих студенток, — сидя за кухонным столом с чашкой ароматного кофе, размышлял Уилл. — Я ведь избегал прямых зрительных контактов, не смотрел людям в аудитории в лицо, а значит, мог её и не запомнить. К тому же, с тех пор, как я работал преподавателем в Академии, прошло столько времени, что я, скорее всего, подзабыл бы её в любом случае. Но…

— Но она выглядела слишком юной для того, чтобы быть твоей студенткой семь или восемь лет назад, — предположил Ганнибал, который замер со своей чашкой напротив кухонного окна, любуясь припорошенными снегом ветвями деревьев. Еще не то бело-серебряное холодное великолепие, в которое зима вскоре превратит все окрестности озера, но уже теперь — его прекрасный предвестник.

— Верно, она была совсем девчонкой, — согласился Уилл, отпивая глоток. — Хотя, быть может, она только _кажется_ такой юной? Но нет, я уверен, что эта девушка у меня не училась.

— Итак, не бывшая студентка, не офицер или агент «при исполнении», не журналист, — подытожил Ганнибал. — Она может быть, к примеру, подругой или знакомой твоего приёмного сына?

Уилл отметил про себя, как изменился голос партнёра при упоминании его бывшей семьи. Точнее, дело было даже не в голосе или тоне — Ганнибал контролировал себя безупречно, — а в неопределенном, смутном напряжении, всего на мгновение повисшем в воздухе между ними. Похоже, не только Уилл временами по-прежнему ревновал Лектера к его прошлому с Аланой или Беделией, пусть он и знал прекрасно, что обе эти женщины никогда не были и не будут угрозой их отношениям.

— Вряд ли. Мы с Молли всегда жили достаточно обособленно: рядом не было семей с детьми подходящего возраста, — как можно равнодушнее ответил Уилл. — Что до Уолтера, то я помню его замкнутым, довольно застенчивым мальчиком. Я, конечно, время от времени возил его в школу и назад, но он ни с кем не знакомил меня на школьном дворе и не приводил своих друзей к нам домой.

От Уилла не укрылось то, как Ганнибал едва слышно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Разумеется, он не стал заострять на этом внимание. Лектер не нуждался в красочных и многословных заверениях в верности — ни один из них не стал бы унижать партнера подобными требованиями. А едва заметное, минутное проявление слабости перед таким приземлённым и слишком уж человеческим чувством, как ревность, делало Ганнибала только дороже для Уилла. К тому же, с ним и только с ним Грэм становился порядочным собственником и даже приветствовал то же самое по отношению к себе самому.

— Полагаю, большего мы из одних только умозаключений не узнаем. Сегодня лучше отступить и лишний раз не показываться, но завтра я пойду в посёлок и попробую выяснить что-нибудь более определённое… Нет, нет, не возражай, а послушай, что у меня на уме, хорошо?

Ганнибал неохотно кивнул, и Уилл немедленно продолжил, стараясь говорить как можно убедительнее:

— Во-первых, если я спрячусь в доме и перестану наведываться в поселок, а ты, наоборот, вдруг явишься туда и начнёшь спрашивать, с кем это твой муж столкнулся в лавке, это привлечёт к нам и ко всей этой ситуации излишнее внимание. Во-вторых, существует вероятность, что та девушка просто видела и запомнила моё лицо из газет или выпусков новостей, которые выходили после нашего исчезновения.

— Такая вероятность мизерно мала, Уилл, — возразил Ганнибал. — Твои снимки практически не появлялись в СМИ. К этому наверняка приложил руку Джек — из уважения к Молли и Уолтеру. Лишь очень немногие люди знали, как выглядел «трагически погибший агент ФБР», как тебя окрестили журналисты, а твоя незнакомка, судя по описанию, не похожа на одну из безумных фанаток творчества Фредди Лаундс.

Не удержавшись, Уилл пренебрежительно фыркнул при упоминании бесцеремонной и настырной, однако удивительно проницательной журналистки, в свое время попортившей ему немало крови. Однако он не собирался сдаваться без боя и отпускать Ганнибала самого в поселок — в крайнем случае, они пойдут туда вместе.

— Но вероятность всё же существует, разве нет? Под курткой у неё вполне могла быть кричаще яркая футболка с названием того паршивого сайта Фредди — откуда нам знать? — теперь уже губы Ганнибала, до сих пор неподкупно сжатые, дрогнули в улыбке. — И если она узнала во мне «трагически погибшего агента» и удивилась тому, что я, оказывается, жив, представь, как она отреагирует, увидев тебя! Выжившая жертва и выживший убийца — это совершенно разные вещи.

Разумеется, Грэм давно уже не считал себя жертвой, а Ганнибала — маньяком-убийцей, тем более, что убивали они теперь вместе. Но он говорил о том, как может воспринять встречу с Ганнибалом Лектером уже узнавшая его, Уилла, девушка — и тот его понял.

— Это может быть очень опасно, Уилл, — серьезно заметил мужчина, отставляя в сторону чашку и подходя ближе к столу, за которым тот сидел. — Расскажи, что ты намерен предпринять.

— У меня в посёлке много знакомых, — Уилл приподнял голову и потёрся виском о ладонь Ганнибала, которую тот протянул, чтобы заправить ему за ухо несколько непослушных прядей. — Я постараюсь как можно незаметнее обойти их всех и потихоньку порасспрашивать о приезжих. Так, праздное любопытство, чтобы поддержать беседу, но никакого явного интереса.

— Держись подальше от отеля и лавки Бьёрна, — посоветовал Лектер, ласково поглаживая его волосы. — Окликнув тебя, она, вероятнее всего, вернулась в лавку, чтобы разузнать побольше. Если еще и ты начнешь, в свою очередь, интересоваться ею, Мэрит точно что-то заподозрит.

— Наоборот, как раз туда мне и нужно, — Уилл усмехнулся, в глазах его зажегся охотничий азарт, так хорошо знакомый Ганнибалу. — Насколько я помню, у Мэрит завтра выходной, а в лавке и кроме нее есть с кем поговорить.

***

Проведя весь день дома, утром следующего Уилл уже бодро шагал по тропинке, ведущей к посёлку. Накануне они с Ганнибалом тщательно продумали и проговорили каждый предстоящий ему шаг, каждый разговор и каждую встречу, поэтому Грэм чувствовал себя очень уверенно.

Было еще довольно рано, поэтому Уилл не встретил никого ни по дороге к поселку, ни у пристани. Хотя время зимнего лова уже началось, эта зима выдалась слишком тёплой, и озеро до сих пор не заледенело до обычного состояния. Кроме того, всё же основная часть любителей зимней рыбалки предпочитала просиживать штаны и мёрзнуть у рек, а не у небольших озёр вроде Крёдерена. А большинство прогулочных лодок и маленьких частных катеров уже накрыли тентами или загнали под деревянный навес лодочной станции — здесь тоже не было никакой опасности попасться на глаза знакомым.

Оглядывая блестевшее в солнечном свете озеро, Уилл передёрнул плечами от холода, пора было доставать куртку, так не любимую Ганнибалом. Зимние ветры в Норвегии были куда более суровыми и пронизывающими, чем хоть в той же Вирджинии — лишь самые закалённые и опытные рыбаки и мореходы отваживались кататься по озеру или сплавляться вниз по реке в это время года.

Впрочем, сегодня путь Уилла в любом случае лежал мимо пристани — он сомневался, что таинственная незнакомка из лавки, кем бы она, чёрт возьми, ни была, пожелает устроить себе лодочную экскурсию по озеру. Нет, чутье подсказывало Грэму, что нелишним будет снова наведаться в злополучную лавку — тем более, что сегодня там не будет излишне внимательной к нему Мэрит.

Однажды, вскоре после их с Ганнибалом появления в Крёдерене — они тогда еще жили здесь же, в посёлке и только подыскивали для себя подходящее жильё, — девушка, отчаянно стремившаяся его заинтересовать, любезно сообщила Уиллу своё расписание и затем повторяла его неоднократно. Дескать, «Завтра у меня как раз выходной, и я могла бы показать вам окрестности» или «Через день, когда у меня будет выходной, мои друзья устраивают небольшую вечеринку в отеле тётушки Келды, вот я и подумала, что вы могли бы присоединиться к нам, господин Барнс, Кристиан»…

Нет, Уилл ничего не имел против очаровательной, забавной в своих упорных попытках отбить его у Ганнибала Мэрит, а теперь был еще и весьма благодарен ей за полезную информацию, потому что собирался поговорить с глазу на глаз с её начальником, Бьёрном Тормундсеном.

В то время, когда они с Ганнибалом только прибыли в Норвегию и путешествовали по стране в поисках подходящего для жизни места, им не раз встречались изображения викингов — искусных мореплавателей и лихих воителей давних времен. В сувенирных лавках они были повсюду: на брелках и магнитах, календарях и плакатах, футболках и сумках. Встречались изображения викингов и в тех книгах, которые Лектер с Грэмом позднее приобретали в Крёдерене у господина Олафсена. Уилл полагал, что все эти рисунки отличались изрядным преувеличением физических данных древних викингов, которых неизменно изображали высоченными, широкоплечими и статными мужчинами с мощным телосложением, светлыми волосами и пронзительно синими глазами.

Но это было до того, как он впервые увидел Бьёрна.

Бьёрн Тормундсен оказался живым воплощением легенд о непобедимых викингах. Высокий, светловолосый и синеглазый, с широкими, крепкими плечами и сильными руками, он отличался прямолинейностью и добродушием, которое многие ошибочно принимали за недалекость.

Уилл, напротив, прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что Бьёрн был вовсе не глуп — об этом свидетельствовало хотя бы то, как хорошо шли дела в лавке, неожиданно унаследованной им от отца. Будучи заядлым, истово влюбленным в океан мореходом, Тормундсен-старший рискнул, несмотря на предупреждение о надвигающемся урагане, выйти в открытое море на своей небольшой, но маневренной и, казалось бы, вполне надежной яхте — «Морской деве». Её обломки — в том числе исцарапанный кусок обшивки с названием, — вот и всё, что вернула сыну неумолимая стихия.

Оплакав отца, Бьёрн взялся за отцовское дело с энергичностью, которой жители поселка никак не могли ожидать от человека столь невозмутимого и спокойного, почти флегматичного. В результате лавка процветала и поныне, и даже более того — считалась одной из лучших во всем посёлке.

Собственно к Мэрит, своей привлекательной, но своенравной помощнице, Бьёрн относился с насмешливой покровительственностью: сурово, но заботливо. Так, когда некий житель поселка — женатый, к тому же, мужчина, — стал проявлять к красавице слишком уж навязчивый интерес, не давая ей проходу ни в лавке, ни на улице, та, не выдержав, в конце концов пожаловалась Бьёрну. Никто не знал, что именно сказал, а главное — сделал Тормундсен-младший, но с тех пор настойчивый ухажер не причинял Мэрит ни малейшего беспокойства. Так что, Уилл понимал, почему её родные, Петер и Келда, так радуются тому, что заносчивая и упрямая барышня находится под присмотром Бьёрна.

Сам он старался поддерживать добрые отношения с хозяином лавки: во-первых, именно у Бьёрна они с Ганнибалом чаще всего находили все необходимые им продукты и специи, а во-вторых, тот нравился Уиллу чисто по-человечески. А еще, он не сомневался в неявной, но оттого еще более ценной наблюдательности Тормундсена.

— Доброе утро, Бьёрн! — приветливо поздоровался Уилл, перешагнув порог лавки. Быстро оглядевшись, он убедился, что ни Мэрит, ни встретившейся ему здесь в прошлый раз девушки сегодня, по счастью, не было.

— Доброе, Кристиан, — откликнулся мужчина, без видимых усилий поднимая с пола большой и наверняка тяжелый ящик с разнообразными банками и жестянками. — Ты погоди немного, хорошо? Отнесу в подсобку вот этот последний ящик и буду в твоём распоряжении.

— Разумеется. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? — вежливо осведомился Грэм, хотя было очевидно, что ни в какой помощи Бьёрн не нуждается. И действительно — тот только хмыкнул и исчез за дверью подсобки, выполнявшей роль маленького склада для тех товаров, которые закупались в большом количестве или впрок.

— Итак, господин Барнс, я весь внимание — чего желаете? — вернувшись к прилавку, невозмутимо поинтересовался Бьёрн, и только синие искорки смеха в его глазах подсказывали, что он шутит, обращаясь к Уиллу в такой старомодно-вежливой манере.

— Да так, кое-чего по мелочи, — усмехнулся тот, протягивая мужчине нарочно составленный список. — А, и еще Эрик там внизу приписал какой-то редкий чай, который хотел бы у тебя заказать на следующий раз. Сможешь такой привезти?

— Думаю, да, — деловито пробежав глазами список, кивнул Бьёрн. — Передай своему супругу-гурману, чтобы не беспокоился: уж найдем, чем его побаловать. А все остальное я тебе сейчас сам подберу.

Подмигнув, он снова вышел из-за прилавка и, невзирая на решительные протесты Уилла, принялся сновать по лавке с лёгкостью и ловкостью, удивительными для человека его комплекции. Его помощь не была вызвана желанием произвести на Грэма впечатление, а то и пуще того — пофлиртовать с ним, хотя именно так он думал в самом начале их знакомства. Однако со временем Уилл понял: Бьёрну нравится даже в мелочах заботиться о тех, кто ему симпатичен просто в качестве друга.  
О личной же жизни Тормундсена он не знал ничего: по поселку ходили слухи, что некогда тот был отчаянно влюблен в Ханне Якобсен, маму малышки Тильды, но, так как девушка вышла замуж за другого, в итоге остался один. Сам Бьёрн никогда на эту тему не распространялся, а Уилл, конечно, ни о чем не спрашивал — это было бы верхом бестактности. К тому же, Грэм прекрасно помнил, что значит добровольно-принудительное одиночество.

— Ты сегодня один, Бьёрн? — вынырнув из собственных мыслей, словно бы невзначай поинтересовался Уилл. — Где же твоя незаменимая помощница?

— У моего незаменимого магнита для безнадёжно влюблённых олухов сегодня выходной, — насмешливо фыркнул мужчина, сгружая все необходимые Уиллу товары на прилавок. — Наверное, гуляет со своей новой подружкой, как бишь её? Кларисса, вот как.

— Новой подружкой? Хочешь сказать, в посёлке наконец-то появились и другие новички, кроме нас с Эриком? — Уилл нарочито изумленно распахнул глаза. — И мы скоро перестанем быть такой уж диковинкой для местных?

— Ну, это уж только от вас самих зависит, — поддел его Бьёрн, сканируя один за другим все товары и тут же отправляя их в зелёный бумажный пакет.

— Скажешь тоже… — проворчал Уилл и тут же, «вспомнив», спохватился. — Погоди, да я её, наверное, у вас видел! Рыженькая такая, да?

— Что твой лисенок, — хмыкнул Бьёрн. — Правда, она у нас вроде бы проездом, а жаль — славная девушка, была бы Мэрит, действительно, подружкой.

— Смотри, как бы тебе уже с ними обеими нянчиться не пришлось, — весело предостерёг его Грэм, и Бьёрн рассмеялся своим низким, грудным смехом:

— Да нет, эта Кларисса, кажется, вполне себе самостоятельная и серьёзная девушка — опять-таки, могла бы хорошо повлиять на Мэрит, а то у той в голове всё ветер гуляет. Если не ошибаюсь, то она репортёром работает, а к нам приехала очерк какой-то для журнала писать.

— Звучит достаточно солидно, — согласился Уилл. — Только нужны ли Крёдерену репортеры? Здесь и так хорошо, спокойно.

Бьёрн, регулярно совершавший деловые поездки в близлежащие крупные города, и даже в Осло, понимающе кивнул — он тоже умел по достоинству оценить уединённость их поселка и окрестностей.

— Нет, я бы не сказал, что она похожа на типичного проныру-репортёра, — задумчиво, продолжил Бьёрн после того, как Уилл рассчитался за свои покупки. — Может, её, конечно, только этот очерк об озере и интересует, но Мэрит говорит, что девчонка уже пропустила мимо ушей целый ворох весьма многообещающих здешних сплетен. А с другой стороны — информацию для своего очерка она собирает очень скрупулезно. Половину местных уже опросила, мне о ней со вчерашнего вечера все говорят!

— Что ж, может, и до нас с Эриком очередь дойдет — надо бы подготовиться, — улыбнулся Грэм, про себя сделав соответствующие выводы: эта Кларисса, настоящий она репортер или нет, демонстрирует крайне избирательную внимательность и заинтересованность. Уилл мог бы поспорить, что знает, _кто именно_ интересует её в тихом, практически захолустном Крёдерене.

В течение последующих полутора часов Уилл с напускной беззаботностью прогуливался по посёлку, болтая со знакомыми и тщательно следя за тем, чтобы снова не попасться на глаза Мэрит с её «подружкой». Кларисса действительно успела встретиться со многими жителями Крёдерена — о ней, как о самой свежей новости, говорили практически все. Тем не менее, аккуратно задавая правильные вопросы и внимательно выслушивая ответы на них, Уилл практически убедился в том, что никакая Кларисса не репортёр, а журнала, в котором она, якобы, работает, скорее всего не существует в природе.

Это последнее предположение можно было легко проверить дома, просто порыскав в Интернете, а прямо сейчас Грэм, очевидно, исчерпал все свои возможности. Местные могли рассказать ему лишь то, что сообщила им сама девушка, так что Уилл ориентировался больше на маленькие, характерные детали её встреч с жителями поселка либо на впечатление, которое она произвела на того или иного его знакомого.

Этого, безусловно, было маловато, да что там — совершенно точно недостаточно для успешной охоты, которую им с Ганнибалом, возможно, придётся устроить. И Уилл решил рискнуть.

Вырвав из маленького карманного блокнота один листок, он нарочито нервным, небрежным почерком вывел на нём короткое послание:

 _«Встретимся вечером в старой церкви. Уилл»_.

У той, кому эта записка была предназначена, должно было сложиться впечатление призыва о помощи — он не сомневался, что Кларисса, откуда бы она его ни знала, не устоит перед искушением встретиться тет-а-тет. Пробраться же незамеченным в маленький семейный отель, в котором остановилась девушка, и затем подсунуть бумажку под дверь её номера, было проще простого. К тому моменту, как Кларисса заметит маленький белый прямоугольник у своего порога, Грэма уже и след простынет.

Накануне они с Ганнибалом обсуждали возможное прямое столкновение, да Уилл и сам понимал, что если он хочет выяснить, кем же на самом деле является эта непонятная девушка, так неожиданно ворвавшаяся в их жизнь, то им придётся играть по-крупному. И он был готов сделать первую ставку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Рагнарёк — последняя битва и неизбежный конец богов в скандинавской мифологии. Согласно мифам, его обрушит на мир Локи, бог обмана и коварства, в отместку за жестокое отношение к нему других богов, а также за зверское убийство Нарви и Вали — сыновей Локи от богини Сигюн.  
> Когда собранные Локи полчища двинутся на цитадель богов, Асгард, и Фенрир, гигантский волк, проглотит солнце, а мировой змей Ёрмунгард поднимется из океана, чтобы сразиться с Тором, Хеймдалль, охраняющий врата Асгарда и ведущий к нему Радужный мост, протрубит в свой рог Гьяллархорн — и это станет знаком того, что битва вот-вот начнется.  
> Скандинавы верили, что мир их богов конечен, что каждый из них имеет свою судьбу, от которой невозможно спрятаться и которой никак не избежать — и этой общей судьбой станет для них Рагнарёк.  
> («Скандинавская мифология» Нила Геймана; «Боги викингов» в переводе с английского Ю.В. Устиновой)


	33. Уилл и Ганнибал/Кларисса. Перед броском

Целый день шёл снег, не переставая ни на минуту. Мэрит во время прогулки смеялась, что Кларисса привезла зиму с собой. Но самой Старлинг было не до смеха, когда, остановившись в еще незнакомой части посёлка, она увидела узенькую тропку, ведшую к старой часовне, о которой спросила у той же Мэрит из чистого любопытства. Жители рассказали ей, что в Крёдерене есть такое место, и Клариссе захотелось там побывать, из природного любопытства. Мэрит объяснила, как туда дойти, но составить компанию отказалась:

— Не люблю её с детства. Знаешь, такое чудно́е место — никогда не вызывало тёплых чувств. — Мэрит поёжилась и взглянула на экран смартфона, чтобы узнать время. Кларисса лишь удивлённо склонила голову.

— Почему?

— Там жутко. Ощущение, словно это не божье место, а совсем наоборот. И это не только моё мнение. У нас многие её не любят, потому и построили новую церковь.

— Ты веришь в Бога, Мэрит? — внезапно спросила Кларисса, встав перед ней и загородив дорогу. Та пожала плечами и поправила то и дело сползавшую по волосам шапку.

— Не знаю. По традиции хожу на службы на Рождество и Пасху, изредка забегаю, когда становится тяжело на душе. Но я не уверена, во что именно я верю. А ты, Кларисса?

Старлинг внимательно посмотрела на неё и покачала головой.

— Я не знаю. Кажется, что мне понадобится целая жизнь, чтобы разобраться в этом.

Мэрит хихикнула и похлопала её по плечу.

— И в этом ты не одинока, подруга. Ну ладно, мне уже пора домой. Ты забегай в лавку, как будешь посвободнее, поболтаем. Если вдруг потеряешься и не дойдёшь до часовни, звони, соберу поисковый отряд, — засмеялась она. Кларисса кивнула и улыбнулась, попрощавшись. Мэрит, звонко чмокнув её в щёку, помахала рукой и упорхнула.

Через полчаса Кларисса нашла под своей дверью записку, от которой у неё побежали мурашки. Словно чья-то рука вела её за собой. И если раньше она верила в совпадения, то после всего случившегося это всё казалось ей нереальным.

Теперь Кларисса стояла у часовни и понимала, что её там уже ждали: никто в здравом уме не пошёл бы в эту часовню без надобности. Она всё еще могла уйти, уехать, сбежать и вернуться домой. Но чего тогда стоило её слово и зачем она терпела бойкот со стороны ребят из отдела Джека Кроуфорда? Несколько шагов могли исполнить её мечту или разрушить. И она никак не могла сделать выбор.

Спустя пару минут Кларисса поняла, что не сможет уехать, закрыв глаза на то, что узнала, и не попытавшись хотя бы понять, что же тогда произошло и почему Уилл Грэм жил здесь, в далёком от цивилизованного мира посёлке Крёдерен, вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой героем. Глубоко вдохнув, Кларисса быстро зашагала по протоптанной, как она надеялась, Уиллом тропке к двери часовни.

Внутри оказалось сумрачно. Слабый свет от фонарей, заглушаемый снегопадом, проникал сквозь высокие узкие окна, в которых вместо обычных стёкол были вставлены витражи, и расщеплялся на разноцветные пятна на полу.

Ощущая сильнейшее нетерпение и еле сдерживая нервную дрожь, Кларисса прошла к алтарю и неподалёку от него у подсвечника увидела стоявшего к ней спиной мужчину. Он держал в руке зажжённую свечу и устанавливал её на место.

— Добрый вечер, Кларисса! — резко обернувшись, поприветствовал её Уилл. И она растерянно замерла — он оказался слишком близко.

— Мистер Грэм, — через силу прошептала Кларисса, внезапно ощутив, что не может сказать ни слова. Уилл внимательно наблюдал за малейшими проявлениями эмоций на её лице, сам при этом оставаясь каменной стеной — нечитаемой и угрожающей.

— Я был уверен, что вы придёте, — усмехнулся Уилл, разобравшись со свечой и повернувшись к ней всем корпусом. На его лицо набежала тень, ставшая еще более густой из-за бликов свечей за спиной. — Не сможете упустить возможности поговорить со мной напрямую.

Позади хлопнула неплотно закрытая ею входная дверь, и Кларисса вздрогнула, бросив на него быстрый взгляд: Уилл казался пугающим и в то же время странно похожим на того мужчину, портрет которого висел у кабинета Джека Кроуфорда. Он заметил её состояние и улыбнулся.

— Получив вашу записку, я подумала, что вы ищете возможность связаться с миром.

— Через вас? Думаете, у меня за все эти годы не было больше возможности связаться, как вы выразились, с миром? И вы, кого я не знаю, стали внезапно спасением? Знаете, Кларисса, у вас зачатки мании величия.

Его хриплый смех, почти сразу потонувший в объёмном тёмном шарфе, ударил словно пощёчина, и Кларисса отшатнулась, сделав шаг назад. Уилл лёгким движением левой руки, сверкнув обручальным кольцом, провёл по волосам, убирая их от глаз, и надел перчатки. Она заворожённо следила за этими простыми движениями. Почему-то именно они сказали ей куда больше, чем все рассказы жителей посёлка. Мужчина перед ней не был заложником в той жизни, которую он вёл, — и это так сильно не сочеталось со всем, что она о нём знала, и никак не хотело вписываться в общую картину. Кларисса явно что-то упускала и понимала это.

— Вы пришли один, мистер Грэм? — Он с интересом взглянул на неё, склонив голову набок, и скрестил руки на груди. Ему было интересно, насколько эта девчонка окажется безрассудна и предсказуема.

— Вы бы хотели увидеть еще кого-то? — Уилл снова не смог сдержаться от улыбки, когда она инстинктивно сглотнула и сжала руки в кулаки.

— Я думала, что ищу _его_ , искала _его_ следы. Но нашла почему-то вас, — бесцветно призналась Кларисса, пристально глядя на него. Но ей не удавалось прочитать ни одной эмоции — как бы ни сильна она была в теоретических и практических занятиях в академии — она видела лишь то, что Уилл хотел ей показать.

— И что же это может означать?

— Я не знаю. Мне не хочется верить в то, что я вижу.

Кларисса упрямо вскинула подбородок, и Уилл впервые с чем-то, близким к человеческому, а не охотничьему интересу, посмотрел на неё. Её образ медленно складывался в его голове, остались лишь последние штрихи.

— А что вы видите?

— По неизвестной причине вы остались с _ним_ после его побега при переводе в другую психиатрическую клинику и расправы над Красным драконом. Изучив ваше дело, я могла бы предположить только стокгольмский синдром. Но…

— Но? — переспросил Уилл, ядовито улыбнувшись, от чего Кларисса снова вздрогнула, но не отвела от него взгляда. В часовне было слишком тихо, и ей казалось, что Уилл слышит каждый удар её сердца.

— Но именно потому, что я слишком подробно изучила ваше дело, могу утверждать, что стокгольмский синдром тут ни при чём. Вы чересчур хорошо знали _его_. И это сбивает меня с толку.

— Вы ни разу не назвали Ганнибала по имени. Боитесь, что он может материализоваться, как только вы озвучите его?

— Это так важно?

— Полагаю, что страх перед именем делает его обладателя лишь сильнее. Не мои слова, — усмехнулся он, снова заметив растерянность в её глазах. Уилл покачал головой: такая юная, неопытная и смешная в своём желании докопаться до правды, к которой он сам шёл больше пяти лет. — Для агента вы слишком молоды, впрочем, как и для курсанта, хотя вы можете быть исключением из правил. Я скорее поверю, что Джек сошёл с ума и взял в помощницы девчонку, не умеющую подчиняться приказам остановиться, чем в то, что вы здесь благодаря его стараниям. Скорее — вопреки попыткам вас образумить. Что не помешает ему использовать ваши усилия на своих условиях, будьте уверены, — Уилл перевёл дух, закончив препарировать её, и Кларисса почувствовала слабость в ногах. К лицу прилила кровь, и она глубоко вздохнула, словно ей не хватало воздуха. Голова кружилась. — Зачем вы в это влезли, Кларисса?

— Я хотела справедливости.

Уилл удивлённо приподнял брови, услышав безапелляционную уверенность в её словах. На миг он увидел в Клариссе себя, каким был лет двадцать назад, когда еще верил в то, что сможет изменить мир к лучшему. Уилл отвернулся к свечам, чтобы дать ей передохнуть, и постучал пальцами по своему локтю, размышляя над ответом. Через несколько минут, которые они провели в тишине, он снова повернулся к ней, и она вздрогнула.

— Справедливости в чистом виде не существует, Кларисса. С годами вы поймёте, что явление, которое обычно зовётся справедливостью, на самом деле является лишь итогом борьбы двух сторон. И та, что победила, устанавливает свои правила, в свете которых весь остальной мир будет справедливым, если подпадёт под разрешающие положения этих правил, или несправедливым, если вступит с ними в конфликт.

Уилл пожал плечами и с удовольствием наблюдал за смятением на её лице.

— Это бред, мистер Грэм. Справедливость не может быть двоякой.

— Что справедливо для вас, может быть несправедливым для меня.

— Но ведь есть вечные истины!

— Вроде того, что «добро сильнее зла»? Вы про эти истины?

— В том числе, — кивнула Кларисса, почти совершенно теряя мысль, за которой неслась в этой словесной битве. Уилл скривил губы в усмешке.

— Это жизнь, Кларисса. Она не чёрно-белая, а имеет огромный спектр оттенков. И потому аксиома о добре и зле никогда не была и не будет уместной на той службе, которую вы отчего-то выбрали.

Они оба замолчали, обдумывая сказанное и услышанное. Оглянувшись на свечи, мерцавшие в полутьме часовни, Уилл вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Клариссу.

— Мне не совсем понятно одно: чего вы хотите теперь? Вероятно, хотели спасти меня — правда, не знаю, как именно, — с того момента, как случайно увидели на улице. Я прав?

— Да. Я не предполагала, что вы живы. Никто не предполагал, — голос Клариссы звучал глухо. Она опустила голову, не имея сил снова встретить его взгляд. Уилл удовлетворённо кивнул и махнул рукой.

— И? Чего хотите теперь, ведь, судя по тому, что вы как-то нашли _нас_ , вы умеете думать и анализировать? Всё же вам должно быть ясно, хотя бы сейчас, что я не нуждаюсь в спасении. Вам это ясно, Кларисса?

С трудом взяв себя в руки, она заставила себя выпрямиться и вновь посмотреть на него. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, но вот в её глазах зажёгся тот фанатичный огонь, который Уилл иногда видел у Аланы, когда та еще верила в свои отношения с Ганнибалом и защищала его до последнего.

— Но почему, мистер Грэм?! Вы же не были… таким. Ведь вы были нормальным! Как вы могли уйти с ним?

— Я никогда не мог считаться тем, что вы полагаете «нормальным», Кларисса, — почти сочувственно возразил он, раздумывая над тем, можно ли отпустить её на этот раз, чтобы использовать всё сказанное против, когда они подготовятся. Уилл не сомневался, что Ганнибал следил за ними с того самого момента, как хлопнула от сквозняка дверь. Но это скорее могло принести дополнительные хлопоты, если тот решит, что девчонка опасна. Сам Уилл пока колебался, не в силах выбрать верный вариант. — И это невозможно объяснить незнакомцу, которого я вижу второй раз в жизни. Я просто выбрал его, вот и всё. Как и он выбрал меня, только я решился несколько позже.

— Но как вы можете так говорить, мистер Грэм? Вы же агент ФБР, вы должны были поймать его и посадить в тюрьму!

— Вы переоцениваете возможности ФБР, Кларисса, — усмехнулся Уилл, без смущения глядя в её округлившиеся от возмущения глаза. «А мне все в один голос твердили, что он избегал смотреть людям в глаза», — помимо воли подумала Кларисса, еле выдержав его взгляд. — Бюро берет первого, кто попадается на пути, и мелет в своих жерновах. От справедливости там нет и следа. Бегите, пока не поздно.

— Вы уходите от темы!

— Это вы уходите от темы. А я заявляю, что если кому что-то и должен, то лишь ему — только Ганнибалу всегда было до меня дело. Как и мне до него, на самом деле. Доброй ночи, Кларисса. Хотя не могу обещать, что Ганнибал не захочет увидеться с вами в более деликатной обстановке. Вы грубо проникли на его территорию, а он не терпит грубости.

Уилл видел, как Кларисса резко побледнела от его слов. Несмотря на годы, прошедшие в компании Ганнибала, это ощущение власти над чужим страхом всё еще пьянило его так же сильно, как в самом начале становления. Одна прядка выпала из её высокого пучка, и Уилл, безмятежно улыбнувшись, шагнул ближе, убрал волосы за ухо и удовлетворённо вздохнул, задержав пальцы на её щеке. Подушечками он почувствовал крупную дрожь, что била её, и посмотрел в глаза, не давая отвернуться и видя, как расширяются до максимума зрачки. Спустя несколько мгновений Кларисса, тяжело дыша, попыталась оттолкнуть его руку, тогда он, улыбнувшись на прощание, двинулся к выходу.

Его анализ был готов, потому не было смысла растягивать эту встречу еще хотя бы на пару минут. Ганнибал и без того нервничал, не стоило заставлять его выходить на свет и вступать в игру прямо сейчас. Уилл усмехнулся, делая вид, что не заметил его, проходя совсем близко от его укрытия, — у них будет время обсудить всё дома. Девчонка никуда не денется, напуганная и загипнотизированная его властью — Кларисса замерла на том же месте, всё еще оглушённая и испуганная прикосновением.

— Он убьёт вас в конце концов! Вы погибнете, это очевидно, — Уилл был уже в дверях, когда она вновь окликнула его, по-прежнему надеясь, что ей удастся убедить Грэма в том, что он не понимает что делал все эти годы. Ему захотелось громко засмеяться, но он не стал устраивать представление для таившегося у противоположной стены Ганнибала, а Клариссе уже было достаточно впечатлений на этот вечер.

— Я бы погиб давным-давно, Кларисса, — Уилл посмотрел на неё с обидной и непонятной жалостью, и она задохнулась от силы его разочарования. — Ваше хвалёное ФБР высосало бы из меня все силы, а потом выбросило на свалку без малейших сожалений, как отработанный материал. Либо тот же Джек спокойно позволил бы тьме и безумию захлестнуть меня с головой — и добил бы, когда я перестал быть ему полезен. Моё место — рядом с Ганнибалом, там я в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще. А вот за вашу безопасность рядом с нами я не ручаюсь — поэтому не дайте себе подобраться слишком близко, Кларисса. Всего доброго.

Уилл на мгновение прищурился, а затем кивнул ей и исчез во вьюжной темноте, за пределами часовни.

Кларисса, поражённая его признанием и их совершенно несостоятельным и в то же время безумно откровенным разговором, так и стояла на том же месте, словно была не в силах сдвинуться хотя бы на дюйм. Мысли теснились в голове, разрывающейся от тупой боли, и она поморщилась, осознавая, что совершенно не знает, что делать дальше. Задумавшись и засмотревшись на зажжённые свечи, она не заметила, как Ганнибал чёрной бесшумной тенью выскользнул из часовни следом за Уиллом.

***

— А она хороша, эта новая девочка Джека, Кларисса. Даже удивительно, для её возраста, — заметил Уилл, отвлекаясь от помешивания соте на ужин, когда Ганнибал едва слышно подошёл ближе и осторожно обнял его со спины. Руки Лектера коснулись его предплечий и ненавязчиво двинулись вверх, лаская и заставляя расслабиться.

Уилл откинул голову ему на плечо и улыбнулся, заметив отголосок вины в его улыбке. Он не собирался упрекать Ганнибала за то, что тот не послушался его и пришёл в часовню, — это было бы глупо и контрпродуктивно. Уилл знал, что в них сидел страх потери, и это, к сожалению, было сильнее их обоих. Уменьшив газ, он повернул голову, чтобы видеть Ганнибала.

Тёплые губы коснулись его виска в лёгком поцелуе.

— Но не так хороша как ты.

— Однако она тебе интересна, — с тихим смешком поддел его Уилл. Он не ревновал, нет — просто понимал Ганнибала лучше, чем кто-либо. И чем больше времени они были вместе, тем легче ему было читать его без каких-либо сомнений в ошибке. Отстранившись, он прикрыл сотейник крышкой.

— Тебе тоже, — Ганнибал проговорил это в его макушку, но Уилл знал, что сейчас он улыбался. Слабое напряжение, которое чувствовалось в нём с тех пор, как он вернулся домой, ушло, и теперь Лектер был совершенно спокоен. Открыто улыбнувшись, Ганнибал обратил внимание на мясо, которое Уилл приготовил для его манипуляций, а тот отошёл к столу, чтобы открыть вино для маринада.

— Как думаешь, — начал Грэм некоторое время спустя, рассматривая и поглаживая неровные кружева петрушки, лежавшие сбоку от разделочной доски и дожидавшиеся своей очереди оказаться на их тарелках, хотя бы в качестве украшения основного блюда, — эта барышня может нам навредить? — он медленно придвинулся к партнёру и, оторвавшись от петрушки, провёл ладонью по его спине.

Лектер и бровью не повёл, продолжая нарезать мясо. Сегодня в меню был невежливый и нечистый на руку, но достаточно упитанный сотрудник агентства по аренде недвижимости. Они ездили на охоту всего неделю назад и еще не успели попробовать его на вкус.

— Чем она может нам навредить, Уилл? — Ганнибал поднял голову, не прекращая водить ножом по светлому мясу, делая надрезы, и посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Думаешь, Джек не узнает, что она нашла нас?

— Она не обратится к нему, пока ей нечего будет предложить. Ей нечего предложить: доказательств нет, подтверждений нет. Он ей не поверит.

Ганнибал развернулся к партнёру, отбросив нож, и обхватил окровавленными пальцами лицо Уилла. Тот застыл, в который раз загипнотизированный его полностью порабощающим взглядом, и лишь, как змея под воздействием игры на дудочке, чуть покачивался на месте, желая прильнуть к нему ближе. Но пока Лектер не сказал этого, любой контакт на кухне был запрещён. Ганнибал очертил его скулы, прошёлся большим пальцем по подбородку и, приблизившись, прошептал в самые губы:

— Или ты боишься, что не сможешь сдержать свою «правильную» половину? — ответа он не ожидал: измазав губы Уилла в крови, он провёл языком по нижней, собирая терпкие густые капли, и, не дав возможности ему выразить свой протест, глубоко поцеловал.

— Возможно, в отношении Клариссы я боюсь не сдержать свою «неправильную» половину, — задыхаясь, прошептал Уилл, стоило Ганнибалу отпустить его.

Тот усмехнулся и потянул его на себя, позволяя смять безупречно отглаженный фартук дрожащими пальцами:

— Наша семья очень сильная, Уилл. Кларисса не обратится за помощью, а в одиночку ей не удастся нам навредить. Нам нечего бояться.

Оттолкнувшись от Ганнибала, Уилл улыбнулся, слизывая с губ отголоски поцелуя и всё еще ощущая привкус крови. Он поймал любующийся взгляд Лектера и подмигнул ему, налив два бокала вина. Расстилающаяся за окном снежная ночь не предвещала новых потрясений, а на сковороде уже шкворчало мясо, из-под крышки сотейника раздавались чудесные запахи, и вино приятно согревало изнутри. Впервые за последние двое суток Уилл почувствовал, как его покидают напряжение и страх.

— А ведь девочка уверена, что меня еще можно спасти. Может быть, она бы даже могла солгать, что ты принуждал меня, угрожал моей жизни, держал в заложниках, — весело заметил он, отпив немного вина и любуясь магическими манипуляциями Ганнибала у плиты. Тот только тихо фыркнул, подавив смешок. — Ты же видел её: истовая вера, что свет во мне сильнее тьмы. Она не понимает, что свет и тьма — одно и то же, просто две стороны одного явления.

— Это может сыграть нам на руку, — хмыкнул Ганнибал, на миг отвлекаясь от сковороды и глядя на Уилла. Тот задумчиво кивнул и поставил бокал на стол. Поцеловав Ганнибала в щёку, он собрал посуду для сервировки и отправился в столовую.

***

Эта ночь показалась Клариссе бесконечной. Вернувшись из часовни в номер, она больше получаса стояла под горячим душем и пыталась согреться. Но выходило плохо. Её колотил жуткий озноб, причиной которого было вовсе не переохлаждение, и она это прекрасно знала.

Завернувшись в пушистый тёплый халат, Кларисса села в кресло с ногами и принялась перебирать свои записи, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Перед глазами стояло лицо Уилла с тёмной усмешкой на губах и издевательский неровный нимб от бликующих свечей позади него. Ей было страшно, и в то же время Кларисса осознавала, что она подошла к разгадке — что же произошло пять лет назад, — ближе всех, кто занимался этим делом.

«И это может стоить тебе жизни», — самодовольно вещал в голове голос, отчего-то очень похожий на Дэна. Но Кларисса лишь поморщилась и отмахнулась от него, как от невидимой мухи. Очень хотелось позвонить Дэну и на самом деле услышать его, но это могло привести к любым последствиям, а она не могла так рисковать.

В тысячный раз пролистывая свои заметки и надеясь найти подсказку что делать дальше, Кларисса выстраивала в памяти встречу с Уиллом и пыталась предугадать его дальнейшие действия. Получалось плохо, так как все её предположения разбивались о неуверенность в том, кем именно теперь стал Уилл Грэм.

Спустя бесчисленные минуты сомнений её сморил сон, и листы, выпав из её рук, разлетелись по полу, застыв вокруг кресла защитным кругом.

Утро наступило неожиданно и довольно болезненно для спины и шеи. Непонимающе охнув, Кларисса дёрнулась и упёрлась носом в мягкую спинку. Оглянувшись, она хмыкнула, поняв, что заснула в кресле, и посмотрела в окно. Метель прекратилась, и сквозь стекло проникали тонкие лучи только-только поднимавшегося солнца.

Через полчаса, полностью готовая к долгой прогулке, во время которой она планировала прийти к консенсусу с самой собой, Кларисса вышла из номера и чуть не закричала. В шаге от её двери стоял сам Ганнибал Лектер. И, видимо, ждал именно её.

Всё, что она сделала до этого момента: все решительные и смелые шаги, которые предприняла, все трудности, которые сумела преодолеть, — должны были подготовить Клариссу к этой встрече… Но она не была готова. С каждым заполошным ударом сердца она понимала это всё отчетливей.

Она еще могла рвануть обратно в номер и запереться там, но тогда это был бы конец — признание того, что он победил без боя. Глубоко вздохнув, Кларисса вскинула голову и встретила его насмешливый взгляд.

— Доброе утро, мисс Старлинг, — поприветствовал он её, с интересом оглядывая с головы до ног, будто товар на базаре. Под таким беспардонным осмотром Кларисса почувствовала, как начинают дрожать ноги.

— Мистер Лектер…

— Доктор, если позволите, — мягко поправил Ганнибал и улыбнулся, видя страх в её глазах и чувствуя его сладковатый винный запах.

— Да-да, простите, — на автомате кивнула Кларисса и только потом поняла, перед кем и за что извинялась. Но хода назад уже не было. Она еще не осознала, но искры уже разрезали мрак неведения — всё, что она представляла и предполагала в отношении Ганнибала Лектера будет в корне неверным хотя бы потому, что ему было слишком сложно противостоять в беседе тет-а-тет.

— Кларисса, вы позволите вас так называть?

— Конечно, — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как он медленно придвигается всё ближе, и понимая, что она ни за что не позовёт на помощь, даже если он втолкнёт её в номер и войдёт следом. Это был полный абсурд, но сейчас в его глазах она видела не только насмешку, но и любопытство. Внезапная мысль разглядеть разочарование и ярость ужасала сама по себе — как чуждая всему, что Кларисса считала важным и значимым.

— Мы с Уиллом были бы счастливы видеть вас за нашим столом, Кларисса, — в качестве почётной гостьи, разумеется, — будто не замечая её метаний, продолжил Ганнибал, останавливаясь прямо напротив неё буквально в полушаге от того, что нельзя будет назвать приличным. Но испугало её совсем не уменьшающееся расстояние между ними, а его слова. И именно страх неожиданно придал ей сил и вернул самообладание.

— Что вы хотите от меня, доктор Лектер?

— Разве это не вы что-то хотели от меня, ну и от Уилла, раз уж он случайно оказался жив, чем нарушил ваши планы по поимке _монстра_? В нашем случае глупо отрицать очевидное и говорить намёками, вы согласны со мной? — его голос звучал обманчиво спокойно и дружелюбно, но Кларисса кожей чувствовала исходившую от него угрозу и жажду смерти.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — уточнила она, прищурившись и вздёрнув подбородок. Ганнибал покачал головой и почти незаметно улыбнулся — дрогнул лишь уголок его губ.

— Кларисса, вы же понимаете, что если попытаетесь убежать, то это ничем хорошим не кончится, правда? Вы ведь не думаете, что мы не узнаем о вашем побеге? — он говорил так легко и непринуждённо, словно рассуждал о погоде на Рождество, а не указывал на возможность её убийства. Кларисса затаила дыхание, слушая его и пытаясь понять, в какую именно ловушку загнала сама себя. Ганнибал, между тем, не закончил и, опершись о руку, прижатую к двери по левую сторону от её головы, склонился ближе и понизил голос, практически прошептав ей на ухо: — Пока мы с Уиллом предлагаем вам посетить нас в качестве гостьи. Но всё может измениться. Знаете, чем хороши туристы, находящиеся в определённом месте проездом? — Ганнибал искренне и оттого еще более зловеще улыбнулся, приметив дрожь Клариссы. — Тем, что если они внезапно пропадут, их никто не станет искать — всё спишут на скоропостижный отъезд. Надеюсь, я понятно объясняю?

Она кивнула, не имея возможности что-то сказать: страх и осознание собственного проигрыша затопил её с головой. «Ты не понимаешь, во что ты ввязалась», — вспомнились ей слова Дэна. И Кларисса закусила губу.

— Ждём вас завтра на рождественский ужин, Кларисса. — Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за ней и, увидев то, что хотел, отвесил ей церемонный поклон, заставив её плотнее прижаться к дверному полотну, чтобы избежать его касания. — Думаю, Уилл встретит вас и проводит к нам домой. Дождитесь его.

Глядя ему вслед, Кларисса уже знала, что выхода из капкана, с помощью которого она собиралась поймать Лектера, нет. Он озвучил свои условия, и ей нечего было противопоставить ему в ответ. В самом деле, что ей оставалось? Обратиться в полицию? Так ближайший большой полицейский участок расположен в не менее, чем часе езды отсюда — а по такой погоде и в двух-трёх. Ганнибал же ясно дал понять: двинувшись с места, попытавшись сбежать из посёлка или добраться до полиции, она подпишет себе смертный приговор. Единственный в Крёдерене представитель сил правопорядка был добродушным старичком, тихо-мирно доживающим свой век в месте, где даже банальных краж практически не случалось — что уж говорить о преступлениях посерьёзнее!

Можно было, конечно, попытаться поднять шумиху, обратиться за помощью к местным — да только не было никакой уверенности в том, что Клариссе хоть кто-нибудь поверит. Лектер и Грэм успели стать здесь практически своими, жители Крёдерена уважали их, даже по-своему любили. Их они знали — или думали, что знали, — а кем была для местных Кларисса Старлинг? Чужаком, славной девчонкой-журналисткой, которая приехала написать очерк об озере и посёлке, а написав — вернётся туда, откуда явилась. Кларисса успела по-настоящему подружиться лишь с Мэрит, но та без ума от Уилла и ни за что не поверит ей. Бьёрн, её начальник, тоже относился к Старлинг с симпатией, как и владельцы этой самой гостиницы, родня Мэрит, но даже им рассказ Клариссы покажется абсурдом и клеветой.

Внезапно она подумала, что вот так, должно быть, чувствует себя олень, застывший на дороге в свете фар несущейся прямо на него машины. Испуганный, беспомощный, заворожённый ярким сиянием своего Фатума, он не смеет двинуться с места, хотя неподвижность означает для него смерть.

Итак, Кларисса приняла тот факт, что она проиграла в любом случае. Но она бы перестала быть самой собой, если бы сразу опустила руки. Как говорила ей в детстве мама: «В жизни не бывает патовых ситуаций. Всегда найдётся то, чего ты не предвидел и не проанализировал. Это и будет твоим спасением».

Кларисса тихо всхлипнула от пережитого шока, зажав рот дрожащей ладонью, и повернула ручку так и не запертой на ключ двери, вваливаясь в свой номер спиной вперёд. Ей нужно было о многом подумать.

***

На Крёдерен опустился вечер, и десятки рождественских гирлянд на деревьях и домах заиграли разноцветными лампочками, освещая улицы лучше фонарей*. Не прекращавшаяся больше суток метель мешала жителям порадоваться долгожданному снегу, без которого представить Рождество было сложно. Но теперь, укрытый толстым белым покрывалом, посёлок выглядел сказочным царством в стеклянном шарике. Довольные затишьем стихии жители сновали по улицам, делали последние приготовления перед завтрашним сочельником, останавливались, чтобы обсудить последние новости или просто полюбоваться праздничной иллюминацией, организованной главой посёлка.

Единственным недовольным в толпе улыбающихся лиц был Джек Кроуфорд, зябко ежившийся в весьма тонком пальто, не предназначенном для норвежских морозов. Для зим в Мэриленде оно подходило, но на пронизывающем ветру здесь, в Крёдерене, пальто скорее холодило, чем согревало. Джек чувствовал, что начинает замерзать.

Он прилетел в Осло утром, решив, что пора остановиться самому и остановить Клариссу. Он много лет гнался за призраками и боялся встречи с ними. Джек знал, что в профессиональном плане его было не в чем упрекнуть, но ущерб, нанесённый Мириам Ласс, и смерти Беверли и Уилла в итоге легли именно на его плечи. Потерять еще одного агента своего отдела в бесполезном противостоянии с демоном прошлого он был не намерен.

После разговора с Дэном Ричардсоном Джек не спускал с Клариссы глаз, и сразу понял, что она задумала, когда Старлинг исчезла из общежития Академии. Несколько дней он потратил на борьбу с самим собой, но всё же пришёл к соглашению с совестью, которой избегал многие годы. Отслеживание по номеру телефона сработало безотказно, и он уже два часа как прибыл в Крёдерен, чтобы забрать Клариссу обратно в Куантико. Джек даже не был уверен, что будет снова пытаться образумить её или угрожать лишением права стажироваться и далее рассчитывать на штатное место в его отделе. Он просто решил, что увезёт её с собой и Рождество они встретят уже дома, по возможности не вспоминая о глупом поступке Старлинг.

Однако в гостинице, единственной на весь посёлок, её не оказалось, хотя хозяин признал, что у них живёт молодая журналистка Кларисса, но он не знает, где она, поэтому Джек может подождать её в холле или зале ресторанчика. Кроуфорд поблагодарил его, заселился в свой номер и прошёлся по соседним улицам, но Старлинг так и не встретил. Теперь он стоял, привалившись плечом к дереву, растущему за низким заборчиком гостиницы, и высматривал Клариссу, чувствуя, как замерзают ноги и немеет от холода спина.

Из окна гостиничного коридора в этот момент за ним наблюдала тёмная укутанная в тёплую объёмную парку фигура. С улыбкой огладив карман и наметив очертания ножа, лежавшего в нём, человек хмыкнул и довольно потёр руки. Всё оказалось легче, чем он представлял.

Джек уже подумывал о том, чтобы позвонить Клариссе и прикрикнуть, чтобы она немедленно вернулась в номер, но передумал, представляя реакцию девчонки. Еще заартачится или закатит истерику со слезами и оправданиями… Внезапно он ощутил чьё-то присутствие за своей спиной. Но не успел Кроуфорд обернуться, как его ухо обожгло тёплым дыханием, а знакомый чуть хрипловатый голос с неподражаемым акцентом, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности, произнёс:

— Здравствуй, Джек! Я ждал тебя.

Кроуфорд тут же дёрнулся, но в его рёбра немедленно уткнулось нечто довольно узкое и твёрдое, больше всего похожее на маленькие карманные ножны. Он знал, что Ганнибал никогда не шутил с оружием, и потому замер, не давая ему повода достать нож и испортить пальто его собственной кровью.

— Ганнибал, — неверяще протянул он и попытался извернуться так, чтобы увидеть хотя бы очертания его головы. Блеск очков, бликующих из-за переливавшейся на дереве гирлянды, заставил его удивлённо приподнять брови. Ганнибал лишь насмешливо искривил губы. — А девчонка-то оказалась права…

— Обсудим это позже, — резко прервал Лектер, подталкивая его вперед. Ножны по-прежнему упирались Джеку в рёбра, так что он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Действовать наобум, не зная всех нюансов, было рискованно — Ганнибал всегда был слишком опасным противником.

Спустя несколько поворотов он оказались на удивительно безлюдной улочке. Невдалеке сверкала снежно-ледяная гладь озера. Слева послышались тихие шаги, и Джек повернул голову в ту сторону. Из темноты проулка, идущего от хозяйственных строений к озеру, вышел еще один мужчина, опознать которого было довольно трудно, так как лицо скрывал сумрак. Но было в его фигуре и походке нечто настолько знакомое, что только пятилетняя уверенность в его смерти не дала Джеку тут же окликнуть незнакомца по имени.

— Добрый вечер, Джек. — Голос Уилла чуть не сбил его с ног. Потрясённый, Джек с жадным неверием смотрел на его лицо — выйдя из темноты, Грэм словно специально встал под фонарём, чтобы бывший шеф мог рассмотреть его как можно подробнее.

— Уилл… Боже мой! — вырвалось у Кроуфорда, и Ганнибал, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся, посмотрев на него и переведя глаза на Уилла. Тот ответил ему долгим понимающим взглядом и шагнул ближе, оказываясь почти вплотную к ним обоим. В это же миг в начале улицы появилась компания, направлявшаяся в их сторону.

— Если хочешь, чтобы девчонка осталась жива, сделай вид, что ты наш старый друг, который приехал погостить на Рождество. Что, по сути, почти не ложь, так? — усмехнулся Уилл, одаривая Джека жуткой улыбкой. И если до этого момента у него еще были какие-то сомнения, то после такого оскала всё стало на свои места.

Джек понял, что сделал всего одну ошибку, которая могла стоить ему жизни: пять лет назад он понадеялся, что Уилл всё же решился убить Ганнибала, погибнув в борьбе с ним, — ведь поверить в то, что Грэм мог уйти с Лектером было почти невозможно. А в том, что Ганнибал выжил в ту ночь, Джек почти не сомневался. Но малодушие в нём победило, и в итоге он прекратил поиски.

Резкий толчок с левой стороны заставил его вынырнуть из своих мыслей.

— Сделай довольное лицо. Я не шучу, — рыкнул Уилл и шагнул навстречу компании. Ганнибал с Джеком двинулись следом.

— Добрый вечер, Бьёрн, — улыбнулся Уилл, поравнявшись с тройкой крепких, смутно похожих друг на друга мужчин. Ганнибал приветливо кивнул им. — Зазвал-таки кузенов на рождественскую рыбалку?

— Добрый, Кристиан, Эрик, — улыбнулся в ответ широкоплечий блондин, чьи волосы в свете фонаря отливали светлым золотом. В любой другой ситуации, Джек, наверное, не сумел бы удержаться от того, чтобы изумленно присвистнуть — людей такой стати он видел прежде разве что в том сериале про викингов**. Сейчас же он сделал всё возможное, чтобы выглядеть расслабленно и невозмутимо. — Да, наконец заставил бросить дела и приехать. У вас, как погляжу, тоже гость?

— Совершенно верно, — спокойный голос Ганнибала плавно влился в беседу. Уилл улыбнулся и окинул стоящих с ним рядом тёплым взглядом. — Наш старый друг Джек приехал погостить. — Ладонь Лектера легла на плечо Джека, и тот едва сдержался от того, чтобы скинуть её.

Бьёрн приблизился к ним и протянул Уиллу руку. Тот с удовольствием пожал её. Его кузены, такие же высокие и крепкие на вид, коротко поприветствовали Ганнибала с Уиллом и отошли в сторонку, чтобы не мешать.

— Боюсь, завтра не увидимся, так что весёлого Рождества и отличной рыбалки, — пожелал Уилл, отступив на шаг и дав возможность Ганнибалу последовать его примеру. Бьёрн кивнул и, хохотнув, хлопнул Уилла по плечу.

— И вам весёлого Рождества, ребята!

Поняв, что знакомый Уилла и Ганнибала вместе со своими спутниками ушли достаточно далеко, Джек не выдержал и спросил:

— Что дальше? Убьёте меня прямо здесь, или дойдём до лесной полосы или озера?

— Как грубо, Джек, — недовольно заметил Ганнибал, чуть обгоняя его и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Его губы растягивала хищная улыбка. — Неужели у тебя нет желания побывать у нас в гостях?

Это была одна из самых угрожающих фраз, которые Джеку доводилось слышать за всю свою жизнь. Он поджал губы, чтобы сдержать разочарованный стон — предпочел бы, чтобы всё закончилось быстро, без этих игр! — и перевёл взгляд на Уилла, безмятежно рассматривавшего белевшие вдали верхушки ёлок.

— Пойдём домой, пока не встретили еще и Мэрит, — предложил Грэм через пару секунд, посмотрев на Лектера. Тот задумчиво кивнул и огляделся.

И Джек не знал, что поразило его больше: слово «дом», употреблённое в контексте, который он никогда бы не смог предположить, или взгляд, которым Уилл наградил Ганнибала и составляющим которого Кроуфорд не мог поверить. Грубый тычок в рёбра вновь заставил его двигаться вперёд, и Джек решил повременить с выводами, пока это не окажется его единственным и, вероятно, последним в жизни занятием.

В это же время в свой номер вернулась уставшая и измотанная бесконечной тревогой и удушающим страхом Кларисса. Покинув отель ближе к обеду, так и ничего не решив, она пошла в лавку к Мэрит и там просидела почти весь день — просто потому что ей больше некуда было идти и еще потому что болтовня Мэрит хоть как-то отвлекала от страшных мыслей.

Понаблюдав за ней всего несколько минут девушка тут же сделала вывод, что с Клариссой случилось нечто жутко неприятное. И той пришлось сказать полуправду: «Знаешь, я сегодня говорила с человеком, которого в будущем предпочла бы больше никогда не видеть и не слышать». Наивная и сердобольная Мэрит тут же решила, что Кларисса разговаривала со своим бывшим, и принялась всеми силами отвлекать приятельницу от грустных мыслей.

Старлинг даже казалось, что это помогло. Казалось вплоть до момента, когда за ней захлопнулась дверь номера. Но после щелчка замка копившиеся в ней целый день напряжение и страх вырвались наружу, и Кларисса осела на пол прямо у порога, даже не попытавшись остановить истерику. На неё навалилось сразу слишком много, и она совершенно не знала, что со всем этим делать. Завтрашний день всё еще был скрыт туманом, и она позволила себе быть слабой, хотя бы сегодня.

А завтра… Её ждало самое серьёзное испытание в жизни, и Кларисса поняла, что никогда не была и не будет к нему готова. Ведь быть готовым посмотреть своей судьбе в глаза и достойно встретиться с ней лицом к лицу может далеко не каждый.

Кларисса всхлипнула и уткнулась лбом в колени, кляня себя за самоуверенность. Как же она была не права! Но свернуть с этой дороги у неё уже не было никакого шанса. Перед броском спортсмен имеет в своём арсенале умения и надежду. И если даже её навыки не могли ей помочь, то у неё всё еще оставалась надежда. А это уже немало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Для лучшей визуализации прилагаем фотографии:   
> https://res.cloudinary.com/simpleview/image/upload/c_fill,f_auto,q_65,w_768/v1/clients/norway/Christmas-shopping-at-Roros-norway_4df73061-0f32-4f3f-8d35-0f88fa121632.jpg  
> http://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/01/be/8e/d0/merry-christmas.jpg  
> https://cs3.livemaster.ru/zhurnalfoto/8/6/c/16011219414986cd5f0725252eeaa4dce50e353cffae1384669x886188.jpg  
> https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/25008345_1998558660421563_4193275862138748928_n.jpg  
> https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/25006605_188023425087095_8912602067470647296_n.jpg
> 
> ** Имеется в виду американский сериал "Викинги".


	34. Уилл и Ганнибал/Кларисса и Джек. Рождественский приём

Стоя перед высоким, в человеческий рост, зеркалом в спальне, Уилл придирчиво рассматривал своё отражение, то и дело поправляя воротник или манжеты тёмно-синей рубашки. Элегантный пиджак из той же матово-чёрной ткани, что и надетые на нем брюки классического строгого покроя — очередное восхитительное творение золотых рук герра Майера, — ожидал своего часа на плечиках, висевших на дверце шкафа.

Склонив голову к плечу, Уилл рассеянно размышлял о том, стоит ли надевать галстук. С одной стороны, сегодня вечером им с Ганнибалом предстоял праздничный ужин, который, к тому же, впервые должен был пройти в присутствии гостей — тут Грэм позволил себе короткую хищную ухмылку. Однако устраиваемый ими приём задумывался как тихое, домашнее торжество, фактически — встреча старых друзей, а значит, излишний официоз был ни к чему.

В результате, взвесив все «за» и «против», Уилл всё же решил отказаться от галстука.

Привычным движением он спустил на лоб прядь вьющихся каштановых волос, удачно закрывавшую неровный белёсый шрам от циркулярной пилы. Неожиданно Уилл вспомнил те времена, когда ему было решительно наплевать на то, каким его видят окружающие люди. По утрам, собираясь на работу в Академию, он едва смотрелся в зеркало над раковиной в ванной — слишком часто из его серебристых глубин выплывали мучившие его ночами кошмарные образы. По этой же причине, кстати, он и бриться предпочитал далеко не каждый день — надоедало раз за разом обрабатывать мелкие порезы, возникавшие из-за не вовремя дрогнувшей от испуга руки.

А как насчёт его вечно спутанных, далеко не всегда аккуратно и опрятно подстриженных волос? Или того дешёвого, дурно скроенного и сшитого убожества, которое он находил в одном из больших балтиморских универсамов и смел называть костюмами? Не удержавшись, Уилл пренебрежительно фыркнул: теперь одно воспоминание о тех унылых серовато-зелёных или коричневых пиджаках из плохонькой ткани вызывало у него одну только жалость.

С другой стороны, тогда подобный внешний вид, а точнее — полное к нему пренебрежение, служили ему своего рода бронёй, как и направленный себе под ноги или в сторону взгляд, как и напускная грубость… Уиллу, изломанному, с трудом собирающему себя по кусочкам, измученному кошмарами и постоянным эксплуатированием его эмпатического «дара», жизненно необходимо было защищать себя хоть как-то.

Кроме того, ему и вправду было наплевать, как он выглядел, считали ли его окружающие хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным — ему просто не хотелось никого привлекать или красоваться перед кем-либо. И он считал себя недостойным того, чтобы выглядеть красиво, эффектно только ради собственного удовольствия.

До чего же сильно изменил его Ганнибал! Они провели вместе всего пять лет — намного меньше, чем Уилл прожил в одиночестве, изредка разбавляемом чьим-то присутствием и участием, — но каждый день из этих пяти лет понемногу менял его, превращал в лучшую версию самого себя. Эти перемены, большие и маленькие — то, чего Ганнибал хотел для него и ради него самого.

Серебристая гладь зеркала давно не страшила Уилла Грэма — наоборот, он смотрел в неё с уверенностью и удовольствием от того, что видел.

Неожиданно эта навечно застывшая гладь отразила мужчину, возникшего позади него. Мгновение спустя Уилл с тихим вздохом откинул голову на плечо Ганнибала, приобнявшего его со спины за талию.

— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Грэм, наблюдая за лицом партнёра из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Ты выглядишь изумительно, Уилл, — искренне похвалил тот, с видимым одобрением разглядывая его в отражении зеркала. — Герр Майер превзошел самого себя.

— М-м-м, точно, — согласился Уилл, полностью закрывая глаза и потираясь затылком о плечо Ганнибала. Тот, очевидно, повернув голову, легко коснулся губами его виска. — Обязательно пошлём ему благодарственное письмо или открытку к Новому году… Кстати, как там наш гость? Устроился со всем комфортом?

— О да, со всем возможным! — хмыкнул Лектер. — Правда, говорит пока что мало — всё больше пытается испепелить меня взглядом.

— Ничего, за ужином у нас с Джеком еще будет возможность поговорить по душам, — хмыкнул и Уилл, открывая глаза и мягко отстраняясь. — А сейчас пришло время забрать и нашу очаровательную гостью, согласен?

— Было бы непростительной грубостью заставлять даму ждать, — тонко улыбнулся Ганнибал, бережными движениями расправляя сзади воротник его рубашки. — Справишься сам? Мне пора заняться собственно ужином.

— Разумеется. Ни о чём не беспокойся, — Уилл развернулся и, коротко поцеловав Ганнибала, шагнул к шкафу, чтобы снять с плечиков свой пиджак. — Мы с Клариссой будем вовремя.

***

Стоя перед небольшим прямоугольным зеркалом в ванной комнате, Кларисса в сотый, должно быть, раз нервно пригладила никак не желавшие слушаться волосы. Наступал вечер, а с ним и Рождество, а с ними — и торжественный ужин, на который её пригласил доктор Лектер. Приглашение было из тех, от которых не отказываются, — это он объяснил достаточно доходчиво.

Весь день с самого утра Кларисса кидалась из крайности в крайность: то храбрилась, без конца повторяя про себя, что и не подумает идти на поводу у опасного маньяка, то, наоборот, впадала в какое-то беспомощное, тоскливое оцепенение, час за часом глядя в стену напротив своей кровати.

На несколько минут из этого транса её вывел звонок Мэрит, которая поздравляла её с сочельником и предлагала, если Кларисса захочет, присоединиться к ней и её семье на рождественском ужине, раз уж Старлинг оказалась так далеко от дома и в одиночестве в это волшебное время года. Но Кларисса, конечно же, отказалась, сославшись на нелюбовь к Рождеству и нежелание портить Мэрит и её компании праздник своей недовольной физиономией. Не могла же она на самом деле признаться милой и бесшабашной Мэрит во всём. Нет, это была только её проблема. После звонка приятельницы Кларисса снова погрузилась в невесёлые мысли о предстоящем вечере.

К тому времени, когда на сияющий, нарядный, словно с рождественской открытки, Крёдерен начала опускаться тьма, она настолько извелась, что безропотно принялась за сборы. Однако никогда прежде приготовления к визиту куда-либо и предстоящий праздничный ужин не вызывали в ней подобного ужаса.

Так как в её чемодане не нашлось ничего особенно нарядного, — собирая его, она и подумать не могла, что однажды ей доведётся ужинать в компании Ганнибала Лектера! — Кларисса остановила свой выбор на простых чёрных брюках и тонком свитере лавандового цвета. Ей всё равно не удалось бы справиться с пуговицами рубашки — мелко дрожали пальцы. А если и удалось бы, то где взять подходящий пиджак?

Да и вообще, есть ли разница, что будет надето на ней, _еде_?..

Вздрогнув, Кларисса с силой зажала рот ладонью, чтобы не всхлипнуть, — хватит уже, она еще вчера наревелась вдоволь! Старлинг не сомневалась: ей не дожить до утра, она поймана, одинока и совершенно беспомощна. Тем не менее, она твёрдо решила встретить свою участь с гордо поднятой головой. К тому же, как знать, может случиться чудо — и она всё-таки переживёт этот злополучный ужин? Возможно, Уилл всё же окажется именно тем человеком, каким она его представляла, и поможет ей, либо она сейчас, вот _прямо сейчас_ , проснётся и поймёт, что прошедшие сутки были просто кошмарным сном?

Поддавшись порыву, она зажмурилась, а потом медленно, с надеждой приоткрыла глаза. Встретившись взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале — бледное лицо, залёгшие под глазами тени, подрагивающие губы, — Кларисса разозлилась на собственное малодушие и с возросшим остервенением принялась расчёсывать непокорные рыжие пряди, именно сегодня решившие во что бы то ни стало торчать во все стороны.

Между тем, время шло — неровно, какими-то странными скачками, — и Старлинг уже начало казаться, что и визит доктора Лектера, и жуткое приглашение на ужин, и мучительные сборы только приснились ей… Но тут кто-то громко и энергично постучал в дверь её номера.

Кларисса застыла, неосознанно вцепившись пальцами в край раковины. На мгновение плечи её поникли, она вся как-то ссутулилась, сжалась, словно надеясь таким образом исчезнуть совсем, но неимоверным усилием воли девушка всё же заставила себя выпрямиться и вскинуть голову. Как там говорил Джон во время первого для неё задержания преступника? _«Смелее, девочка. Плечи шире, а нос выше, чтобы он не заметил, до чего тебе на самом деле не по себе»_. Да, именно так, а Дэн, стоявший с другой стороны, добавил: _«Если что, мы прикроем, не бойся»_.

 _«Не бойся», «Не бойся», «Не бойся»_ , — повторяла про себя Кларисса, направляясь к двери. Стук, правда, не повторялся — тот, кто ждал снаружи, не сомневался, что ему и так откроют.

Она взялась за ручку и кивнула сама себе — _«Плечи шире, а нос выше»!_  — после чего резко распахнула дверь.

За порогом дожидался Уилл Грэм — одетый в безупречно скроенное, явно дорогое тёмно-серое тёплое пальто с оливкового цвета кашне, повязанным вокруг шеи, и с почти чёрными из-за быстро тающего на них снега волосами. В первую минуту Кларисса даже растерялась, но затем вспомнила: ах да, Лектер ведь говорил, что это Уилл придёт, чтобы забрать её…

— Вечер добрый, Кларисса, — приветливо, как ни в чём не бывало, поздоровался Грэм. — Надеюсь, я не слишком рано? Если вы еще не готовы, могу подождать.

— Я готова, — поспешно возразила Кларисса, подхватив со стоящего возле двери стула свою куртку и шапку.

Уилл одобрительно улыбнулся, словно её решимость пришлась ему по душе. Было интересно, «читал» ли он сейчас её эмоции? Помнил ли, что значит испытывать страх — и одновременно отчаянно стараться не поддаться ему?

— Если вы не против, мы выйдем из отеля через пожарный выход, — светским тоном сообщил он, стоило Клариссе надеть куртку и запереть номер на ключ.

— Не хотите, чтобы меня видели с вами? Весьма предусмотрительно, — не удержавшись, поддела его Старлинг.

— Да вы и сами не захотели бы, чтобы нас видели вместе — и потом нашептали об этом Мэрит, — легко парировал Уилл. — Вы ведь, кажется, успели с ней подружиться?

Поджав губы, Кларисса кивнула. Крыть было нечем: что бы ни случилось этим вечером, ей бы не хотелось остаться в памяти Мэрит обманщицей и предательницей, посягнувшей на её «короля». О, если бы она только знала… А впрочем, нет. Пусть влюблённость милой, отзывчивой хохотушки и кокетки Мэрит омрачится только невзаимностью — спасительной невзаимностью! — и ничем больше.

Более не заговаривая, они вместе спустились по запасной, тускло освещённой — Уилл галантно поддерживал Клариссу под локоть, — лестнице и, никем не замеченные, покинули отель. После недолгого петляния по самым нехоженым переулкам, избежав и нежелательных встреч, и яркой, сияющей предпраздничной сутолоки главной улицы, они выбрались на околицу посёлка. Здесь Уилл наконец замедлил шаг. С лёгкой улыбкой рассматривал он сверкающее, словно припорошенное звёздной пылью, застывшее озеро и вздымающуюся за ним мрачную громаду леса, к которой они постепенно приближались.

— Чудесный сегодня вечер, не правда ли? В самый раз для праздника, — безмятежно заметил Уилл. — К тому же, мы с Ганнибалом впервые встретим его с гостями.

— Почему вы делаете это? Почему помогаете ему? — тихо спросила Кларисса, поёжившись от накатившей апатии.

Надежда на то, что Грэм опомнится, одумается и не станет вести её прямиком в лапы маньяка, таяла с каждым новым шагом. Ей не хотелось что-то доказывать, переубеждать, кричать или даже трясти его за плечи, пытаясь достучаться, она не собиралась плакать или умолять — больше нет. Однако Кларисса всё еще пыталась _понять_.

— Я помогаю и самому себе, ведь ваше появление здесь, ваше вмешательство касается и меня тоже, — откликнулся Уилл. Он повернул голову и серьёзно посмотрел на неё: — Ганнибал — это моя семья, Кларисса. Неужели вы не сделали бы что угодно, не пошли бы на _всё_ , чтобы защитить свою семью?

— А как же Молли и Уолтер? Разве они не были вашей семьей? — Кларисса дерзко встретила его взгляд. На мгновение в нём мелькнуло тихое сожаление — но только на мгновение.

— А вы думаете, со мной таким — _настоящим,_  — им было бы лучше? Безопаснее?

Она покачала головой и зябко обхватила себя за плечи, не зная, что сказать. «Но вы не были таким! Таким сделал вас Ганнибал Лектер!» — было слишком просто. А если это не так? Что, если Лектер только _увидел_ в Уилле Грэме то, чего не видели другие, в том числе, и она сама?

Кларисса чувствовала, что вся картина мироздания, существовавшая у неё в голове, быстро идёт трещинами, будто старое, рассохшееся от времени полотно.

— Ганнибал встретил меня измученным, слабым, постепенно разваливающимся на части, — вступив под сень голых тёмных деревьев, Уилл заговорил снова — казалось, он обращается к самому себе, воскрешая в памяти прошлое. — Но он не испытал ни брезгливой жалости, с которой на меня смотрело большинство людей, ни желания спасти меня, словно несчастного раненого зверька, ни искушения использовать мой дар в собственных интересах — что было бы чертовски легко, потому что я слишком охотно поддавался манипуляциям и давлению. Нет, Ганнибал захотел заглянуть глубже, чтобы увидеть меня таким, каким я был на самом деле… таким, каким я сам себя не осознавал.

— Чтобы затем забрать вас себе, — упрямо встряла Старлинг, плюнув на инстинкт самосохранения. Она смотрела в его глаза и пыталась осознать то, о чём они говорили. — Заставить всё бросить и последовать за ним.

— Не _заставить_ , а предложить, — покачал головой Грэм, с удовольствием замечая удивление и даже шок в её взгляде. — Я ведь уже говорил вам, Кларисса, я сам выбрал его, точно так же, как он выбрал меня. Тогда, после поединка с Красным драконом и падения со скалы, Ганнибал дал мне возможность сделать выбор: остаться с ним или вернуться к Джеку и остальным, вернуться к своей прежней жизни.

— И вы выбрали его! — воскликнула она потрясённо. Последние остававшиеся у неё утешительные иллюзии о том, что Лектер-де манипулировал Уиллом, заморочил ему голову, заставив поверить в то, что они должны быть вместе, растаяли без следа.

— Его — из всех людей, — подтвердил Уилл с чем-то, похожим на гордость, в голосе. — И сам, по собственной доброй воле, совершенно осознанно делал каждый последующий шаг — к принятию и прощению, к совместной жизни… и к убийствам. Ганнибал всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать, защитить или направить меня, но никогда и ни к чему не принуждал.

— Поэтому вы выбрали его? Потому что он понял вас и дал вам свободу? Не пытался давить или удерживать силой? — переборов собственное неприятие по отношению к Лектеру, спросила Кларисса. Это был ключевой момент и наиболее важные вопросы.

Их с Грэмом разговор, неожиданно спокойный и честный, помог ей нащупать внутри себя определённую точку опоры, собраться с силами и унять дрожь. Если ей удастся хоть немного понять то, что случилось с Уиллом Грэмом за эти пять лет, то всё, наверное, было не зря — не напрасно она приехала сюда и сама положила голову на плаху.

— Поэтому и по миллиону других причин, — кивнул Уилл, легко улыбнувшись, не чувствуя её агрессии и порицания. — Вы наверняка заметили, увидели это и раньше, просто не хотели признавать — мы с Ганнибалом идеально совпадаем. Мы словно отражение друг друга — одна сила, одна тьма. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь другой подошёл бы ему больше, чем я, — или что был кто-то еще, с кем я хотел бы быть сильнее, чем с ним. Не думаю, что мы вообще смогли бы существовать по отдельности, особенно теперь. Хотя мы пытались, но из этого ничего не вышло, ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом.

— Я… Мне сложно это понять, — призналась Кларисса, глядя на стволы деревьев, мимо которых они шли. Смотреть на Уилла внезапно стало очень тяжело. — Не знаю, почему я до сих пор пытаюсь.

— Потому что это вы — такая, какая есть. С вашими упрямством, настойчивостью, стремлением во что бы то ни стало докопаться до правды… Я понимаю, почему Джек взял вас в свой отдел, Кларисса, — вы довольно неплохой аналитик и, похоже, способны оставаться хорошим агентом до самого конца.

— До самого конца, значит… — она горько усмехнулась и бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Уилл говорил серьёзно и почти безэмоционально. — Выходит, это он и есть — мой конец?

— Кто знает, что выплетут из сегодняшнего вечера норны? — Грэм коротко пожал плечами. Кларисса уже знала, что норны в представлении древних скандинавов — это такие богини Судьбы. — Но наш путь сюда точно закончен.

Он обогнал Клариссу на несколько шагов, руками отводя в стороны пышные ветви выросших по бокам от тропинки елей, — и она впервые увидела их с Ганнибалом Лектером дом. Довольно высокий, в два этажа, с верандой, опоясывающей весь первый этаж и с приветливо светившимися в темноте окнами, он выглядел надежным и уютным, как и полагается настоящему, наполненному согласием дому.

Словно заворожённая Старлинг сделала шаг, другой, пока не оказалась в освещённом окнами кругу, но замерла перед поднимавшимися на крыльцо ступеньками, не решаясь идти дальше. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта белыми облачками, ресницы подрагивали из-за налипших на них снежинок, а пальцы без позабытых в отеле перчаток — от холода, но она не испытывала прежнего ледяного, панического ужаса. Просто интуитивно чувствовала, что в этот дом не принято входить без приглашения и позволения хозяев.

И всё же Кларисса вздрогнула, когда Уилл, неслышно подошедший сзади, приобнял её за плечи и шепнул рядом с самым ухом:

— Добро пожаловать _домой_ , Кларисса.

***

Внутри дом оказался… красивым.

Переступив порог, Старлинг немедленно завертела головой, оценивая обстановку — естественное любопытство и привычка, усвоенная еще во время практических занятий в Академии ФБР. Первое правило полевого агента: оказавшись в незнакомом месте, сразу же осмотри и, по возможности, запомни то, что тебя окружает — в будущем это может спасти жизнь тебе или твоему напарнику.

Кларисса стояла в тёплой, хорошо освещённой прихожей, вымощенной каменной мозаикой у входа. По правую руку от неё находилась простая деревянная вешалка с парой крючков, по левую вдоль стены высились шкафы из светлого дерева, очевидно, предназначенные для верхней одежды и обуви. Длинный прямой коридор уходил вглубь дома. Кларисса отметила несколько простых дверей — вероятно, какие-то чуланы или кладовые — и, в некотором отдалении, что-то вроде высокой арки, за которой свет становился более мягким, колеблющимся.

Обратила она внимание и на звуки, наполнявшие дом: потрескивание огня и приглушённые расстоянием позвякивания-постукивания, доносившиеся, скорее всего, с кухни. Однако — ни намека на звучание человеческого голоса, что показалось ей несколько зловещим.

Уилл помог Клариссе снять куртку и повесил её вместе со своими пальто и кашне на крючок — свою шапку девушка попросту засунула в карман куртки. Под пальто на нём обнаружился нарядный чёрный костюм и тёмно-синяя рубашка, удивительно шедшая к его глазам и светлой коже — Кларисса не могла не восхититься. Тем временем, Уилл крикнул куда-то в глубину дома: «Мы пришли!». И глубокий баритон Лектера, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать, откликнулся:

— Добро пожаловать!

Грэм мягко подтолкнул её в спину, и они вместе двинулись вперёд, на голос Ганнибала. Дошли до арки — за ней оказалась уютная гостиная с большим камином, в котором весело танцевало-потрескивало пламя, — но Уилл не остановился. Должно быть, они направлялись в столовую, подумалось Клариссе, или сразу на кухню?

Нет, всё-таки в столовую — это к ней вёл длинный коридор. Доктор Лектер, одетый в элегантный песочно-серый костюм и винного цвета рубашку с галстуком в тон, встречал их у входа. Он улыбнулся Уиллу и церемонно поклонился Клариссе как почетной «гостье», после чего посторонился, пропуская их. Старлинг коротко, сухо кивнула, пока что не решаясь и, в общем, не испытывая особого желания говорить с Лектером. Грубить ей тоже не хотелось — и потом, это было бы не только некрасиво, но и весьма неблагоразумно.

Она шагнула вперёд, окидывая быстрым взглядом столовую с высокими, наполовину закрытыми тёмно-зелёными портьерами окнами, торжественно убранный длинный стол… и тихо вскрикнула, увидев четвёртого участника предстоящего ужина — Джека Кроуфорда, её начальника и в определённом смысле наставника. Он сидел на стуле напряжённо, неподвижно — Кларисса заметила слои толстой верёвки, обхватывающие его торс, — точно окаменев, однако, увидев её, тут же встрепенулся, воскликнув: «Кларисса!»

— Сэр! Как вы… Что вы здесь… — с трудом выдавила из себя Старлинг, еще не до конца оправившись от шока.

На смену ему в доли секунды пришли сначала облегчение, едва ли не радость, — ей не придётся противостоять Лектеру и, вероятно, Грэму в одиночку! — а затем осознание и ужас. Джек явился сюда за ней, это из-за её, Клариссы, глупости и неосмотрительности он оказался в Крёдерене и в этом доме, крепко-накрепко привязанный к стулу! До сих пор затеянное ею расследование не угрожало никому, кроме неё самой — теперь же расплачиваться за его «успешное» завершение предстояло и Кроуфорду, очевидно, решившему отыскать её и вернуть домой. В результате, они оба оказались в совершенно немыслимой, неописуемо опасной ситуации — одинаково беспомощные и обезоруженные.

— Кларисса! Ты в порядке? — настойчиво позвал её Джек. На нем самом не было заметно следов борьбы — значит, шефа, как и её саму, привели сюда «добровольно-принудительно».

— Д-да… Да, сэр. Со мной всё хорошо, — Старлинг заставила себя говорить так, как полагается агенту ФБР, а не испуганной, растерянной девчонке.

— Джек-Джек, ну что за недоверие? — притворно посетовал Уилл, вставший рядом с Клариссой. — Мы ведь договорились, что доставим её сюда в целости и сохранности — в обмен на твоё хорошее поведение.

Кроуфорд ответил ему негодующим взглядом, а Клариссу захлестнуло новой волной вины: выходит, её еще и использовали для шантажа, чтобы шеф не посмел оказать ни малейшего сопротивления! Совершенно раздавленная, она безропотно позволила Грэму усадить за стол и себя — прямо напротив начальника. Её, правда, связывать не стали — во всяком случае, пока что.

— Что же, теперь, когда все в сборе, это действительно похоже на тихое домашнее торжество в дружеской компании, не правда ли? — нарочито весело заметил Уилл. Ганнибал ответил ему ехидной усмешкой, Джек — возмущённым фырканьем. — Свечи зажжены, бокалы расставлены, а ужин уже на плите… И мы здесь, все вместе.

Кларисса крупно вздрогнула, услышав об «ужине на плите» — страшно представить, что это может быть за ужин! Если дело дойдёт до собственно еды… Девушка решила, что предпочтёт умереть на месте, но не позволит накормить себя тем, что там готовит для сегодняшнего вечера доктор Лектер.

— Особенно удивительно видеть здесь _тебя_ , Уилл, — едко бросил Джек.

— Ты и вправду удивлён, Джек? Или, скорее, разочарован тем, что я не покоюсь с миром на дне Атлантики? — проницательно уточнил Грэм. Кроуфорд поджал губы и отвёл взгляд. — Собственно, так и должно было случиться, но, как видишь, Ганнибал меня спас.

— И ты в знак благодарности сбежал с ним сюда, стал жить с ним, убивать с ним и… что там еще? Трахаться с ним? — с непередаваемым отвращением перечислил Джек.

Кларисса похолодела, заметив, как глаза Ганнибала немедленно потемнели в ответ на подобную грубость. Шеф буквально рыл себе могилу. Едва слышно, одними губами, она умоляюще прошелестела:

— Сэр, не надо…

Одновременно с ней заговорил и Уилл, которого, судя по тону, тоже покоробило определение, данное Джеком их с Лектером отношениям:

— Я пошёл за ним, потому что чувствовал то же, что и он, — тебе это должно быть известно как никому другому. Теперь то, о чём ты говоришь с таким презрением, чего ты, очевидно, не способен понять — это моя жизнь с любимым человеком. С любимым _мужчиной_ , Джек.

— Нет, я просто не могу это слушать! — взорвался тот. Он изо всех сил дернулся, словно намереваясь вскочить со стула и броситься к Уиллу, однако веревка оказалась затянута на славу. — Ты сам понимаешь, что ты говоришь?! Совсем рехнулся, или это он полностью промыл тебе мозги?! Он — маньяк, убийца-каннибал, Уилл! Он отправил тебя в лечебницу и как минимум дважды едва не отправил на тот свет, а ты что? Ты же агент ФБР — был им! Ты должен был поймать его, убить, уничтожить, но не становиться на его сторону! Ты должен был вернуться…

— К тебе, чтобы ты и дальше манипулировал мной, давил на моё вечное чувство вины и долга, чтобы понемногу высасывал из меня все силы? — Грэм тоже повысил голос, сжал ладони в кулаки. Кларисса буквально физически чувствовала, как накаляется воздух в комнате. — Что бы меня ожидало, вернись я в ФБР, к тебе? Куда бы ты свёл меня быстрее: опять в лечебницу или сразу в могилу?!

— Ты мог вернуться к нормальной жизни, к своей жене и сыну! Я ведь обещал, что оставлю тебя в покое!

— О да, ты мне это обещал и даже не раз! — горько рассмеялся Уилл, холодно глядя на него. — Но мы оба знаем, что ты никогда не оставил бы меня в покое навсегда, правда? Мои способности были слишком ценными! Ты бы выжал меня до остатка, если бы мог.

— Да, если бы это значило спасти больше жизней! — в сердцах выкрикнул Джек.

Кларисса взглянула на Уилла, тот безмолвно покачал головой. Он не выглядел оскорблённым или даже разочарованным — скорее, безнадёжно уставшим, переполненным горечью. Сейчас он снова походил на того, прежнего Грэма, чей портрет висел рядом с кабинетом Кроуфорда, и сердце Клариссы опять потянулось к нему с пониманием и состраданием.

— А как насчет _его_ жизни, Джек? — вступил в разговор до того молчавший Ганнибал. Его голос звучал ровно, негромко, но глаза горели яростным негодованием. — Разве она никогда ничего не значила?

— Его жизнь _всегда_ значила меньше, чем его дар, — жёстко ответил Кроуфорд, избегая, тем не менее, смотреть Уиллу в лицо, и бросил быстрый взгляд на напряжённого Лектера. — И не тебе, Ганнибал, читать мне лекции о гуманности! Для тебя человеческая жизнь всегда стоила не слишком много: где-то по рыночной цене на мясо!

— Только не в случае с Уиллом, — возразил Лектер, чуть сузив глаза и неуловимо изменив положение тела, от чего стал выглядеть еще более угрожающим. — Для меня его жизнь, его благополучие и безопасность имели и имеют первоочерёдное значение.

— Ну да, ты же его _любимый мужчина_! — саркастично согласился Джек.

— Итак, подведём неутешительный итог, — вмешался Уилл, решив, что предсказуемое продолжение разговора может свести весь их план на нет. Говоря, он медленно обходил стол по кругу, а оказавшись рядом с Ганнибалом, мимолетно коснулся его руки, успокаивая и успокаиваясь. — В ночь смерти Доллархайда я обязан был убить и Ганнибала, человека, только что спасшего мне жизнь ценой собственной крови, того, кто всегда, несмотря ни на что, полностью понимал, принимал меня и готов был вручить мне власть над собственной жизнью… А затем, по твоему разумению, я должен был послушно вернуться к тебе, чтобы ты и дальше погружал меня всё глубже во тьму и безумие, так? И ты бы спокойно наблюдал за тем, как я постепенно разваливаюсь на части. Великолепно!

— Ты понимал, на что подписываешься, когда соглашался помогать мне, — тихо буркнул Джек, а Кларисса возмущенно выдохнула.

— А ты всегда предлагал так, чтобы я точно согласился, помнишь? — усмехнулся Грэм. Он как раз остановился за спиной девушки и как бы между делом поинтересовался:

— С ней было бы так же? Ты использовал бы её, заставив отдать твоему отделу всё, что у нее есть, и даже саму жизнь? А впрочем, о чём это я? Ты _уже_ поступил с ней именно так, отправив в погоню за Ганнибалом.

— Это не так! — как бы сильно ни шокировали её откровения Джека, Кларисса всё-таки не могла идти против правды. — Шеф… Агент Кроуфорд наоборот запрещал мне разыскивать вас! Он пытался меня остановить.

— Глупости, мисс Старлинг, — мягко возразил Лектер, насмешливо глядя на неё. — Если бы Джек _действительно_ хотел вас остановить, его люди задержали бы вас еще в балтиморском аэропорту. Если бы он _не хотел_ , чтобы вы занимались этим своим расследованием, вы и малейшего клочка бумажки по нашему делу не сумели бы раздобыть. Так что все запреты и увещевания были только для вида.

Кларисса открыла было рот, собираясь спорить, — хотя бы потому, что ей очень не хотелось признавать очевидную справедливость слов доктора Лектера, — но тут Уилл неожиданно наклонился, крепко обхватив её за плечи, и потребовал:

— Ну же, Джек! Скажи ей, кем она была во всей этой истории!

Кроуфорд вскинулся и явно хотел огрызнуться, однако, стоило Ганнибалу угрожающе податься вперёд, снова ссутулил плечи, оседая на стул, и неохотно выдавил из себя:

— Ищейкой… И наживкой.

Он быстро взглянул на потрясённую Старлинг, но тут же, поморщившись, опустил взгляд.

— Вот так-то, — удовлетворенно заметил Уилл, выпрямляясь. — Правда, потом у Джека всё же проснулась совесть. Или просто так сильно не терпелось увидеть результат «охоты»? Полагаю, и то, и другое.

Кларисса опустила голову, скрывая лицо и глаза за завесой длинных волос. Предательство Джека по отношению к Уиллу — к тому Уиллу, который когда-то отчаянно нуждался в спасении, — больно ранило её, но и предательство шефа по отношению к ней самой доставляло не меньше боли.

Стоявший рядом Грэм почти ласково провел тыльной стороной ладони вдоль шелковистых огненно-рыжих прядей:

— Я ведь предупреждал вас, Кларисса. ФБР — это жернова, которые безжалостно перемалывают всякого, кого в них затянет. Каждый платит свою цену: душевный покой, счастье своих близких, кровь или даже жизнь.

Она машинально кивнула: действительно, Уилл говорил нечто подобное в старой часовне. Правда, тогда эта истина, наверняка давшаяся ему самому ценой многих душевных и физических страданий, не затрагивала Клариссу лично. Сейчас, в эту минуту — она ясно осознавала это, — ей предстояло сделать свой выбор. Не между Ганнибалом и Уиллом, которые, в общем-то, и не предлагали ей перейти на свою сторону, и Джеком, которого она, вероятно, впервые видела так ясно, нет.

Кларисса должна была решить для себя, остаётся ли она со Светом, который, как выяснилось, не такой уж и светлый, или отворачивается от него к Тьме, которая, кажется, не совсем кромешная — но всё равно остаётся тьмой, облачённой в преступления и убийства…

Прислушавшись к себе, она вымученно улыбнулась, благо, опущенные волосы всё еще скрывали лицо: похоже, несмотря ни на что, выбор для неё может быть только один.

— И тем не менее… Вы сказали, что я способна оставаться хорошим агентом до самого конца, — глухо, ломко проговорила Кларисса, а потом резко вскинула голову, сбрасывая руку Уилла и встречаясь с ним решительным взглядом. — И вы, наверное, были правы: им я и останусь. Поздно что-либо менять.

Он кивнул, не сводя глаз с её лица, принимая такой ответ.

— Мне ужасно жаль, что всё складывается именно так, агент Старлинг, — похоже, Уилл действительно сожалел. Она выбрала быть агентом ФБР — его врагом, угрозой, от которой им с Ганнибалом нужно будет избавиться.

— Я знаю, — прошептала Кларисса.

— Что теперь, _специальный агент Грэм?_  — резкий голос Джека нарушил минутную тишину, заставив их разорвать, наконец, зрительный контакт — а с ним и спокойное понимание, почти прощение. — Убьёте нас вместе или по очереди? Какова программа вечера?

— Специальный агент Грэм… — медленно, задумчиво повторил Уилл и неожиданно улыбнулся — широко, искренне и самую чуточку лукаво, заставив по-прежнему наблюдавшую за его лицом Старлинг непонимающе нахмуриться. — Если вы, агент Кроуфорд, и впрямь желаете использовать официальное обращение, то меня теперь следует называть _Уильям Лектер_.

Взгляд Клариссы немедленно метнулся к серебристому ободку обручального кольца на руке Уилла, а затем к точно такому же — на явно нарочно выставленной напоказ руке донельзя довольного Ганнибала. Так это, выходит, по-настоящему? Уильям Лектер…

Шеф такого, очевидно, тоже не ожидал — не для той порочной, невозможной связи, какой он видел отношения Уилла и Ганнибала. Он подавился воздухом, запнулся на очередной так и не озвученной колкости, переводя изумлённый, недоверчивый, шокированный взгляд с одного на другого. Что до Клариссы, то она за последние пару дней, похоже, исчерпала весь отпущенный ей запас потрясений либо уже успела примириться с очевидным фактом: этот Уилл, а точнее _Уильям Лектер_ , точно не нуждался в спасении.

Уилл смотрел в лицо своего бывшего начальника с нескрываемым торжеством — демонстрация того, насколько полными и крепкими были связывавшие их с Лектером узы, всегда доставляла ему удовольствие. Чего нельзя было сказать о Джеке: тот, кажется, даже дара речи лишился.

А вот Кларисса, вопреки ожиданиям, отнеслась к новости довольно спокойно, взвешенно. Уилл усмехнулся про себя: девочка умнела буквально на глазах.

Воспользовавшись вынужденной паузой в разговоре, он посмотрел на Ганнибала — своего _супруга_. Тот мгновенно перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся, как всегда без слов угадав, о чём сейчас думает Уилл: о тех невероятных двух днях, которые окончательно соединили их.

***

Когда чуть более года назад Ганнибал предложил съездить на выходные в Амстердам*, Уилл не стал возражать. Правда, выбор города несколько озадачил его: казалось, Лектер скорее захотел бы провести день-другой в Вене или Париже, которые, как он знал, по-прежнему очень нравились партнёру. Однако, с другой стороны, они еще не бывали в Нидерландах — во всяком случае, Уилл там точно никогда не бывал, — и Ганнибал мог посчитать, что его заинтересуют причудливая архитектура и музеи Амстердама.

Одним словом, Грэм с радостью согласился, даже не догадываясь об истинной цели поездки.

К тому времени они уже поселились в собственном доме в окрестностях озера Крёдерен, но время от времени совершали вылазки в другие области Норвегии и за её пределы — ради охоты или развлечения. Их новых друзей и знакомых из посёлка эти кратковременные отлучки не беспокоили: Ганнибал с Уиллом, а точнее Эрик с Кристианом, не раз рассказывали им, что иногда совершают небольшие деловые поездки либо путешествуют по стране.

У них ушло немного времени на то, чтобы собраться, — для двухдневной поездки требовался минимум вещей, — а арендой машины до ближайшего крупного города с аэропортом и покупкой билетов на самолёт Ганнибал озаботился заранее, так что до Амстердама они добрались быстро и без проблем. Заселились в отель, выбрав один из лучших номеров — но не _самый лучший_ , дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, особенно со стороны угодливых портье и любопытных горничных, — и, немного передохнув, отправились в город.

Давно миновали те времена, когда Ганнибалу приходилось устраивать для Уилла исключительно ночные экскурсии из опасения быть узнанными и пойманными: теперь уже оба в совершенстве овладели искусством быть незаметными, практически невидимыми в толпе и при свете дня.

Они немного прогулялись вдоль каналов, осмотрели ратушу и маленькую церквушку со старинными, потемневшими от времени росписями и иконами, после чего Ганнибал настойчиво потянул Уилла за собой куда-то в лабиринт крутых узких улиц старой части города. Это тоже не показалось необычным или странным — партнёр частенько уводил Грэма в сторону от традиционных туристических маршрутов и хорошо известных достопримечательностей, чтобы показать нечто особенное, неизвестное широкой публике: уникальный дом или очаровательный старинный дворик, заброшенный маленький театр или потрясающий вид с какой-нибудь крыши.

Но в тот день Ганнибал привёл Уилла к совершенно, на первый взгляд, тривиальному, похожему на административное, зданию. Тот никак не мог взять в толк, что здесь могло привлечь внимание партнера — по мнению Грэма, выстроившиеся вдоль каналов высокие и узкие разноцветные дома, среди которых, казалось, не было двух одинаковых, выглядели гораздо интереснее.

— Ганнибал? Это здание чем-то примечательно? — так и не сумев прийти к какому-нибудь выводу, поинтересовался Уилл.

— Пока нет, но вскоре, надеюсь, станет, — туманно откликнулся Лектер и отпер тёмную дверь собственным ключом, еще больше удивив спутника. — Пойдём, Уилл, сейчас ты всё узнаешь.

Вслед за Ганнибалом он перешагнул порог и миновал узкий сумрачный коридор, упиравшийся в лестницу на второй этаж. Слева и справа в темноте угадывался ряд одинаковых простых дверей, однако Ганнибал повёл Уилла на лестницу, аккуратно придерживая его под локоть, чтобы тот не споткнулся — здание оказалось совершенно лишённым горевших светильников. И запах, внезапно понял Грэм, тоже был странный, нежилой — запах пыли и старой бумаги.

Когда они достигли первой лестничной площадки, слабо освещённой лившимся сквозь небольшое запылённое окошко дневным светом, Ганнибал вдруг остановился и мягко развернул совершенно сбитого с толку Уилла лицом к себе.

— Ганнибал, что мы здесь делаем? Что это за место? Я ничего не понимаю, — пожаловался тот, растерянно вглядываясь в лицо партнёра.

— Это городской архив, Уилл, — одно из его подразделений. Само здание принадлежит городскому совету, но сегодня, в выходной день, оно, конечно, закрыто, — по-прежнему непонятно объяснил Лектер. Уилл терпеливо ждал, понимая, что они не пришли бы в такое неожиданное и странное место безо всякой причины. — К счастью, один человек согласился дать мне ключ от входной двери — в обмен на солидное вознаграждение, разумеется.

— И ты решил привести меня в закрытый городской архив для того, чтобы?..

— Ты помнишь, о чём мы с тобой говорили в Греции? В ту ночь, когда на нас напали охотники за головами? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Ганнибал. Уиллу могло показаться — слишком уж тусклым был свет, — но он выглядел немного взволнованным.

— Мы тогда поссорились, — осторожно проговорил Уилл, вспоминая ту ночь в домике на берегу. — И я ушёл, а потом на нас напали по отдельности. Затем мы разделались с теми наёмниками — кажется, они были братьями, не помню точно, — и взяли лодку, чтобы сбросить тела в воду. А потом… потом ты спросил меня, хочу ли я связать с тобой свою жизнь навсегда, всеми возможными способами, и я ответил согласием… О!

Изумлённый своей догадкой, он осёкся, глядя на Ганнибала широко распахнутыми глазами. Тот коротко кивнул и сжал его руку.

— Я не думал, что это возможно для нас с тобой. Я имею в виду — легально. Мы ведь считаемся погибшими, — Уилл растерянно взъерошил волосы свободной ладонью. — Да и потом, ладно еще я, но вряд ли найдётся на свете человек, которому не знакомо твоё имя! Или мы будем Эриком Вебером и Кристианом Барнсом?

— Нет, мы можем вступить в брак под своими настоящими именами, — покачал головой Ганнибал. Судорожно выдохнув, Уилл порывисто обнял его, прижавшись щекой к его груди, — голова у него шла кругом. — Тот человек, о котором я говорил, — местный чиновник. Он готов оказать нам и эту неоценимую услугу.

— Вот почему ты уговорил меня надеть чёрный костюм и белую рубашку, хотя это не самая подходящая для экскурсии одежда! — чуть отстранившись, воскликнул Грэм.

В самом деле, они оба были одеты слишком официально, особенно для простой ознакомительной прогулки по городу: тёмно-серый костюм-тройка и сливочного цвета рубашка на Ганнибале, чёрный костюм и белоснежная рубашка на Уилле… Перед самым выходом из отеля он еще ворчал: мол, хорошо хоть без галстуков обошлись!

Ганнибал тихонько хмыкнул в ответ, прижимаясь губами к его виску, а Уилл снова подался к нему.

— Конечно, у нас не будет торжественной церемонии с многочисленными гостями… Согласись, свидетели нам совершенно ни к чему. Но если ты всё еще хочешь… — мягко проговорил Лектер в его макушку. Уилл не позволил ему договорить.

— Да, — он легко коснулся губами его рубашки, прямо напротив сердца. —  _Да_ , Ганнибал.

Тот на мгновение сильно, почти до боли, сжал его в объятиях, а потом, отстранившись, за руку повёл его на второй этаж, где в конце коридора, налево от лестницы, пробивался из-под двери зажжённый только в одной комнате свет.

Сама церемония прошла без сучка без задоринки. Ганнибал сумел удержать бушевавшую внутри него бурю в узде, а вот у Уилла, когда он расписывался в необходимых документах, заметно дрожали руки. Затем невысокий щуплый мужчина с узким крысиным лицом и заискивающей улыбочкой споро выписал для них свидетельство о заключении брака.

И вот оно — вещественное доказательство того, что отныне и навеки они принадлежат друг другу. Что Ганнибал — Уилла, а Уилл — Ганнибала. Что они стали друг другу мужьями, семьёй — смыслом жизни, хотя о таком в официальном свидетельстве, конечно, не пишут.

Они не договаривались об этом заранее, — чёрт, да они вообще ни о чем не договаривались, поэтому всё происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным и фантастически прекрасным! — но Уилл решил взять фамилию мужа. Он чувствовал, что это действительно важно для него.

Семья Лектеров, пусть и совсем маленькая, снова начала существовать.

Не обращая внимания на чиновника, Ганнибал за талию притянул к себе совершенно опьянённого счастьем Уилла и поцеловал — глубоко, чувственно, жадно, нежно. Уилл — Уильям Лектер, как его теперь звали, — положил одну ладонь ему на шею, а другой мягко погладил по щеке, отвечая на поцелуй. Наконец, оторвавшись от него, Ганнибал влажно выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Уилл… Напомни, что я говорил на лестнице?

Тому понадобилось всего несколько мгновений для того, чтобы по блеску глаз и лёгкой полуулыбке супруга понять, о чём шла речь.

— Что свидетели нам _совершенно ни к чему_ , — прошептал Уилл, безошибочно нащупывая в кармане его пиджака заранее спрятанный там острый складной нож.

Впоследствии он узнал, что Лектер выбрал именно этого чиновника неслучайно: тот был не только закоренелым взяточником, что было им только на руку, но и редкостным скрягой, держал своих жену и двоих детей в чёрном теле. Несчастные женщина и двое мальчиков-погодок жили буквально впроголодь. Так что, переведённая Ганнибалом на его счет солидная сумма в итоге пошла на доброе дело, а о самом чиновнике вряд ли сильно горевали. Среди коллег он тоже не пользовался особой популярностью и даже более того — зная или догадываясь о его мздоимстве, начальство и сослуживцы сделали всё возможное, чтобы поскорее замять его таинственное исчезновение или даже гибель, и таким образом избежать вовлечения городского совета в какой бы то ни было скандал.

Перед уходом Уилл с Ганнибалом тщательно вытерли все следы собственной свадебной церемонии: брызги крови — со стола и пола, все данные о свершившемся бракосочетании — с ноутбука, который чиновник принёс с собой, и из базы данных. Хотя вряд ли кому-нибудь вообще пришло бы в голову искать какие-либо записи о них здесь, в Амстердаме — даже решение Ганнибала пожениться именно здесь оказалось своего рода мерой предосторожности.

Они провели в городе еще один день, ушедший на посещение нескольких музеев и галерей, после чего вернулись домой, в норвежский Крёдерен, уже законными мужьями.

***

— Это… это не может быть законным, — голос Джека заставил Уилла вынырнуть из омута прошлого и вернуться в настоящее, а Клариссу — встрепенуться. Ей казалось — до тех пор, пока продолжается невероятный, фантасмагорический разговор, продолжаются и их с шефом жизни.

Ганнибал, до этого наблюдавший за супругом с теплотой и практически осязаемой нежностью, живо откликнулся на реплику Кроуфорда:

— Уверяю тебя, Джек, всё совершенно законно. Мы с Уиллом состоим в официальном браке, наши обручальные кольца, пусть и купленные еще до церемонии — самые, что ни на есть, настоящие.

— То есть кто-то согласился зарегистрировать брак Уилла Грэма с _Ганнибалом Лектером_? — с нескрываемым скептицизмом уточнил Джек.

— Ты удивишься тому, чего можно добиться за деньги… за очень большие деньги, если быть точным, — издевательски усмехнулся Лектер. Кларисса увидела, как от одного его тона на шее начальника быстро запульсировала жилка — Джек снова буквально клокотал от ярости.

— И они же, надо полагать, обеспечили вам молчание этого отзывчивого взяточника? — презрительно бросил Кроуфорд, очевидно, из чистого упрямства раз за разом пытаясь спровоцировать «хозяев вечера».

— Нет, его молчание мы обеспечили сами — другим способом, — невозмутимо объяснил Уилл. Уточнять, _какой именно_ способ он имел в виду, было совершенно излишне.

Хотя Кларисса, вроде бы, осознала и смирилась с теми переменами, которые случились в Грэме, какой-то маленькой и упрямой частичке внутри неё по-прежнему тяжело было поверить в то, что этот _Уильям Лектер_ , опасный и сильный хищник, стоявший рядом с её стулом, и есть тот самый Уилл Грэм, в которого она заочно влюбилась, которого еще пару дней назад честолюбиво мечтала спасти.

А впрочем…

Нет, Кларисса сама придумала для него тот светлый образ — воплощение всех идеалов, прекрасный и печальный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! — которым затем отчаянно увлеклась. Скорее всего реальный Уилл Грэм в своё время был действительно хорошим, честным человеком, быть может, даже героем — самоотверженным и смелым. Однако, он был всё-таки обычным человеком, со своими силой и слабостями, светом и тьмой, а не персонажем из книжки про короля Артура.

Невольно ей на ум пришли слова Дэна, сказанные в тот далекий день, когда он подарил ей такую книжку: «Только здесь и живут настоящие рыцари в сияющих доспехах». Тогда Старлинг, не желавшая слушать никаких разумных предостережений, посчитала, что он не прав — и Дэниел действительно был не прав, потому что сам он, наверное, и являлся тем самым рыцарем. Кларисса вдруг подумала, что, окажись он здесь, непременно встал бы между ней и угрожавшей ей страшной опасностью…

Резкий сигнал таймера, прозвучавший где-то на кухне, заставил Клариссу буквально подпрыгнуть на стуле от неожиданности — Уилл даже машинально положил руку ей на плечо, то ли удерживая на месте, то ли успокаивая.

— Прошу прощения, мне нужно проверить наш ужин, — учтиво извинился Ганнибал, направляясь в сторону кухни, которую от столовой отделяла стена и еще одна вырезанная в ней арка. — Заодно загляну в кладовую и принесу бутылочку вина — пора бы нам выпить за такой прекрасный вечер.

— Чудесная идея, — согласно кивнул Уилл, подмигнув ему. Тот понимающе хмыкнул. — А я прослежу, чтобы наши гости не заскучали.

Стоило Лектеру скрыться в арке, Джек подался вперёд так резко, что заскрипела стягивавшая его торс верёвка, и тихо, но настойчиво обратился к бывшему подчинённому и другу:

— Уилл, ты должен опомниться и помочь нам. Это же безумие, ты просто не можешь на самом деле быть частью всего этого!

— Всё никак не смиришься с тем, что больше не можешь управлять мною, а, Джек? — фыркнул Уилл, отойдя на пару шагов от стула Клариссы, чтобы пока что налить себе немного воды. — Ты уж прости, но я не хочу заново повторять всё, что говорил чуть ранее этим вечером, — и так горло пересохло.

— Ты точно не в себе! — практически простонал Кроуфорд.

— В последний раз, Джек, — повысил голос Уилл, глаза его опасно сузились и потемнели, предрекая бурю. — Я прекрасно осознаю происходящее и свои действия! Я здесь у себя дома — в отличие от тебя, явившегося сюда _ненадолго_ и получившего приглашение на праздник, а не нож в сердце, только благодаря ей, — он кивнул в сторону Старлинг, замершей на стуле, как статуя.

Джек сглотнул и поджал губы, экстренно выискивая иной способ спастись, пока Ганнибал не вернулся. Потому что в ином случае у них не было ни единого шанса.

Клариссе, которую эта затеянная шефом, рискованная перепалка заставила испуганно сжаться на своём месте, почудилось, что где-то сбоку едва слышно скрипнула створка окна, а быстрый порыв холодного воздуха коснулся её волос и кожи, но она не смела повернуть голову да и вообще как-нибудь пошевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать Грэма. Краем глаза она следила за каждым его действием: как он, сделав несколько глотков, поставил стакан с водой обратно на стол и уже собирался было сказать шефу еще что-то, как вдруг…

Всё случилось слишком быстро: короткий свист, глухой удар и вот уже Уилл, не успев издать ни единого звука, повалился на пол. Зато вскрикнула Кларисса и даже, кажется, Джек, — потому что прямо над потерявшим сознание Уиллом, тяжело дыша и сжимая в руке явно подобранный снаружи толстый сук, стоял незваный гость сегодняшнего ужина. Неопрятно спадавшие на лоб чёрные волосы, горящие безумием глаза. Кларисса сразу узнала этого мужчину, хотя видела его вживую всего раз — вытаскиваемым под руки двумя крепкими агентами из кабинета Кроуфорда в Бюро.

В двух шагах от неё стоял Чикагский Крысолов собственной персоной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Для тех читателей, кто, возможно, хотел еще немного попутешествовать с нашими героями, предлагаем атмосферные короткие видеоэкскурсии по Амстердаму, каким его можно увидеть "изнутри". https://youtu.be/yQM6eK28ZK4?t=34s  
> https://youtu.be/wjTn_EkgQRg  
> А для тех, кому интересно узнать чуть-чуть о достопримечательностях города, мы нашли вот такой минигид: https://youtu.be/M0d7N-7x-Eg


	35. Уилл и Ганнибал/Кларисса и Джек. Последний спектакль

Роберт «Бобби» Боунс, Чикагский Крысолов… Полиция и ФБР подозревали его в совершении пяти жестоких убийств в Чикаго, штат Иллинойс, однако из-за ошибок и нарушений протокола, допущенных при задержании, преступника пришлось отпустить.

Кларисса хорошо помнила большие статьи, занимавшие передовицы практически всех печатных изданий, выходивших в то время, а также посвящённые происшествиям в Чикаго сюжеты выпусков новостей по телевизору и посты в Интернете: «Чикаго охвачен ужасом!», «Новые жертвы Крысолова!», «ФБР приступило к расследованию убийств в Чикаго».

Помнила она и фотографии жертв маньяка, которые удалось раздобыть журналистам: девчонка-подросток, молодая женщина, симпатичный юноша — студент одного из местных колледжей, — еще один парень постарше и снова женщина, но уже в годах… Именно эта «всеядность» убийцы в итоге завела чикагскую полицию в тупик: не сумев самостоятельно составить четкий и точный психологический портрет преступника, они вынуждены были запросить помощи Бюро.

Была и еще одна сложность, над которой безуспешно бились уже агенты ФБР: тот способ, каким маньяк заставлял намеченную жертву тихо и послушно идти за собой. Собственно, из-за этого пресса и окрестила убийцу Чикагским Крысоловом — по аналогии с Гаммельнским, который в сказке заставлял детей добровольно идти за собой при помощи волшебной дудочки.

Насколько помнила Кларисса, секрет Боба-Крысолова так и не был раскрыт.

Тем не менее расследование, которым руководил Джек Кроуфорд, всё же привело прямиком к порогу Боба Боунса — и, пусть так и не завершившись тюремным заключением, полностью разрушило его жизнь. Тогда, в Бюро, шеф объяснил Клариссе, что Боунс лишился семьи и друзей, потерял работу и доброе имя — а сам Крысолов отчаянно вырывался из рук двоих уводящих его агентов и орал, что еще отомстит Кроуфорду и отнимет его жизнь так же, как Джек отнял его…

И вот теперь он стоял здесь, в паре шагов от стула, на котором сидела совершенно ошеломлённая, оцепеневшая от шока Кларисса, а у его ног лежал Уилл. От сильного удара тот мгновенно потерял сознание, но, насколько Старлинг могла видеть со своего места, хотя бы дышал — значит, Крысолов не проломил ему череп своим оружием, которым ему служил толстый деревянный сук, явно подобранный в лесу. Кларисса бросила быстрый взгляд на Джека — на его лице застыло выражение глубочайшего потрясения. Судя по всему, появление здесь Боба Боунса окончательно выбило почву у него из-под ног.

Что до самого Крысолова, то он выглядел еще более неопрятно и безумно, чем в их предыдущую мимолетную встречу. Его распахнутое пальто было запачкано грязью, а рубашка под ним — перекошена и измята. Волосы Крысолова находились в полном беспорядке, лицо то и дело конвульсивно подёргивалось, складываясь попеременно в гримасу дикой радости и торжества, либо бешеной, неконтролируемой злости. Взгляд его, несколько расфокусированный, метался от Джека к Клариссе и неподвижно лежащему на полу Уиллу, а затем обратно к Джеку, который, очевидно, больше всего привлекал его внимание.

— Ну, здравствуй, здра-а-а-а-а-вствуй, Джек Кроуфорд! — осклабившись, протянул Боунс. — Вот мы и свиделись наконец. Помнишь, как я говорил, что еще доберусь до тебя? И я добрался!

Он дико расхохотался, но практически мгновенно оборвал сам себя, резко мотнув головой, — и снова впился горящим ненавистью взглядом в Кроуфорда.

— Ты отнял у меня всё, Джек Кроуфорд, — ты и твоё поганое расследование! Сьюзен, эта сука, ушла от меня, забрала девочек, затем меня вышвырнули с работы… Никто в городе не желал подать мне руки! И все, все они так и шептались, так и шушукались вокруг: убийца, убийца, это он убил, он убийца… Проклятье! А все ты, Кроуфорд, это всё ты натворил, слышишь?! Это из-за тебя они всё узнали!

Последние слова Боунс выкрикнул, выронив свою палку и сжав ладони в кулаки. Однако и эта вспышка ярости закончилась так же быстро, как и предыдущий короткий всплеск веселья — выругавшись сквозь зубы, Крысолов вдруг вскинул руки и энергично потёр лицо, как будто старался сосредоточиться и изловить разбегающиеся во все стороны мысли. Похоже, ему во что бы то ни стало хотелось довести свой «разговор» с Кроуфордом до конца — о Клариссе и Уилле он как будто забыл вовсе.

— Знаешь, я хотел прикончить тебя ещё тогда, в Балтиморе, — справившись с собой, доверительно сообщил Боунс. — Выяснил, где ты живешь, караулил тебя возле дома в разное время… Но ты же там практически не бываешь — постоянно торчишь в своём сраном отделе! А убить тебя в здании Бюро было бы проблематичненько, потому что оно кишмя кишит агентами и охраной. Но тут ты сам решил сделать мне подарок — настоящий подарочек на Рождество!

Крысолов хихикнул и легонько ткнул Уилла в бок носком ботинка. Тот не пошевелился.

— Решил съездить в гости к друзьям, а? А я тут как тут — следил за тобой от самого Балтимора! Приехал сюда из Осло, видел, как ты заселился в тот отельчик, как потом отправился в гости… Захотел встретить праздник в компании друзей, а, Джек? Ох, мы и встретим праздник — все вместе! Ну что же ты молчишь, Джек? Что же ты не орёшь, не вскакиваешь с места, не размахиваешь своим удостоверением? Так страшно, да? Нет, ты мне скажи, Джек — тебе страшно?!

Тут Кларисса внезапно осознала, что Боунс, очевидно, понятия не имеет о том, на какой _праздник_ попал на самом деле. Если он, и правда, следил за шефом с самого его приезда в Крёдерен и видел, как тот «добровольно» отправился с Уиллом и Ганнибалом к ним домой, то вполне мог вообразить, что Джек действительно приехал в гости к друзьям. Плотно обхватывающей торс Кроуфорда верёвки он, похоже, еще не заметил. Крысолов, сам того не подозревая, вторгся на чужую территорию, а здесь обитал хищник намного страшнее него. Сейчас-то он чувствует себя хозяином положения, вершителем судеб, но с минуты на минуту появится истинный хозяин — и тогда расплата не заставит себя ждать.

Кларисса невольно содрогнулась, представив, _что_ Лектер сотворит с Боунсом, когда увидит, что тот посмел напасть на его мужа. Впрочем, её собственные перспективы, как перспективы Кроуфорда, в любом случае оставались весьма плачевными.

Тем временем, Боунс, очевидно, вспомнил о её присутствии: непочтительно перешагнув через Уилла, по-прежнему пребывающего в беспамятстве, он приблизился к Старлинг и теперь разглядывал её с жадным любопытством.

— А это ещё кто? Твоя подружка, что ли? Не слишком ли она для тебя молодая и симпатичная, а? Мне вот кажется, что слишком. Что скажешь, Джек? Может, лучше отдашь её мне? Уж мы бы нашли, чем бы таким интересным заняться, верно, крошка?

Сказав это, Крысолов отвратительно, грязно ухмыльнулся и с силой провел грубыми, жёсткими пальцами по щеке Клариссы — та вздрогнула от отвращения. Речи доктора Лектера вызывали в ней ужас, голос и мимолетные касания Уилла, наоборот, иррационально успокаивали — если только он не пугал её намеренно. Но слова Боба Боунса, тон, которым они были сказаны — гнусный, развязный, — и главное, прикосновение его пальцев к её коже, были по-настоящему _омерзительны_. Джек, со своей стороны, наконец-то отмер и издал протестующий возглас, заставивший Крысолова вновь расхохотаться.

Однако на сей раз его веселье было прервано появлением еще одного участника разыгрывавшейся в доме трагедии. Когда Боунс внезапно осёкся, Кларисса инстинктивно повернула голову, чтобы увидеть Ганнибала Лектера — остановившись в арке с бутылкой вина в руках, тот быстро впитывал в себя фантастическую сцену. Его взгляд скользнул от судорожно дёргавшегося в путах Джека к мертвенно-бледной Клариссе, рядом с которой застыл совершенно незнакомый ему мужчина, без проса вторгнувшийся в чужой дом, а затем остановился на Уилле, который лежал на полу без движения.

На мгновение в его глазах отразилось что-то… не совсем страх, нет, но нечто ему подобное — то, что Лектер еще мог испытывать в качестве «страха». Кларисса невольно вспомнила недавние слова Уилла о том, что у них с Ганнибалом одна тьма и одна сила на двоих. Что ж, в таком случае и слабость, уязвимость — тоже.

— Черт, а про этого я совсем забыл, — Крысолов почти комично хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и, быстро нагнувшись, подхватил с пола оброненный сук. — Иди-ка сюда, приятель, чтобы я и тебя мог уделать как того, первого…

Мелькнувший было во взгляде Ганнибала страх за жизнь Уилла мгновенно уступил место гневу — одновременно и тёмному, страшному, и взвешенному. Лектер не потерял самообладания ни на йоту — наоборот, он нарочито медленно и спокойно подошёл к столу, чтобы аккуратно поставить на его середину бутылку, после чего с притворной покорностью поднял руки вверх, усыпляя бдительность противника и подманивая его ближе. Крысолов, пробормотав нечто одобрительное, действительно шагнул в его сторону — подальше от Уилла и Клариссы, прямо на открытое пространство перед столом. А Ганнибалу только того и надо было.

Он дождался, пока Боунс замахнётся на него своей палкой, и тут же плавным, текучим движением качнулся в сторону, тогда как тот по инерции пролетел вперед. Ганнибал не позволил ему выпрямиться: изо всей силы ударил по плечам, окончательно лишая равновесия, а, когда противник, злобно вскрикнув, рухнул на колени, схватил за шиворот грязного пальто и приложил головой об угол прочной дубовой столешницы. Первый удар, впрочем, получился слабым. Крысолов отчаянно извивался, силясь вырваться из стальной хватки, но Лектер продолжил экзекуцию — от второго удара тоненько зазвенели расставленные на столе бокалы.

Дальше Кларисса предпочла не досматривать — в тот момент, когда Ганнибал сгрёб Боунса за шиворот, она соскользнула со стула на пол и, стоя на коленях над Уиллом, принялась осторожно ощупывать его голову. В самом деле, за кого ей болеть в поединке доктора Лектера и Чикагского Крысолова? Оба были преступниками, убийцами, угрожавшими мучительной смертью ей самой и её начальнику.

В тот момент она не задумывалась о том, позволено ли ей покидать своё место за столом, да и вообще как-либо двигаться, как не думала и о том, можно ли касаться Уилла. С самого начала этого празднования, больше похожего на ночной кошмар, Кларисса старалась следить за каждым своим движением, каждым словом, чего уж там — за каждым своим вдохом. Правила в этом доме устанавливали Лектеры, нарушить же их означало значительно, _значительно_ усугубить своё положение — это она понимала кристально ясно. Но…

Но это был Уилл. Уилл, который, несмотря ни на что, хотя бы отчасти оставался для неё Уиллом Грэмом, которым она восхищалась, практически _боготворила_ еще каких-нибудь пару дней назад — Кларисса не могла не убедиться, что жизнь его вне опасности.

Не обращая внимания на глухие удары, крики Крысолова и звон бокалов, Старлинг сосредоточено водила пальцами по спутавшимся кудрям Грэма — ни они, ни её пальцы не были влажными от крови, а значит, удар Боунса хотя бы не раскроил ему череп. Однако Кларисса нащупала солидную припухлость, обещавшую позже превратиться в болезненную шишку: если Уилл и избежал сотрясения, головная боль ему точно обеспечена.

Увлекшись осмотром, Старлинг не сразу обратила внимание на то, что звуки борьбы стихли, а в столовой воцарилась звенящая тишина. Она легонько вздрогнула, когда Ганнибал, приблизившись, мягко коснулся её плеча, отстраняя:

— Я сам, мисс Старлинг. Присмотрите лучше за нашим незваным гостем… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он очнётся в ближайшие полчаса.

Она послушно поднялась с колен, тогда как Ганнибал, наоборот, склонился над Уиллом, бережно касаясь его головы. Кларисса же быстро взглянула на лежавшие на столе приборы — ножи, вилки — но так и не решилась воспользоваться ими, хотя момент, казалось, был весьма удачным. Однако Джек, перехватив её вопросительный взгляд, отрицательно качнул головой, подтверждая то, о чём думала и сама Кларисса — едва ли ей удастся уложить Лектера одним ударом столового прибора, а неудачная попытка, несомненно, будет стоить ей жизни.

Быстро мелькнувшая мысль едва не заставила её нервно рассмеяться: один маньяк-убийца велит ей, фактически агенту ФБР, присмотреть за другим маньяком-убийцей!

И действительно, Кларисса отвернулась от четы Лектеров — смотреть на то, как Ганнибал осторожными поглаживаниями и ласковым шёпотом приводит Уилла в чувства, отчего-то показалось ей не вполне приличным, — и, как было велено, наблюдала за валявшимся на полу перед столом Крысоловом. Судя по залитому кровью, изувеченному ударами о дерево, лицу, Ганнибал сполна рассчитался с ним за нападение на Уилла.

— Он жив? — прозвучал за её спиной напряжённый голос Джека, хотя Кларисса не сумела бы определить, опасается ли шеф за жизнь бывшего друга и подчиненного или же просто не хочет оказаться в непосредственной близости от обезумевшего от горя Лектера.

Ганнибал не успел ответить — тихонько застонал, приходя в себя, Уилл.

— Уилл! Ты меня слышишь? Как ты? — немедленно требовательно спросил Лектер, обхватывая его за плечи, чтобы помочь сесть.

— Ганнибал… Ч-что… что случилось? — с явным усилием выговорил Уилл.

— На тебя напали. Вон тот мужчина ударил тебя по голове, — Ганнибал быстро кивнул в сторону Крысолова, над которым каменным изваянием замерла Кларисса.

— Голова болит ужасно, — согласился Уилл, с шипением ощупывая затылок.

— Я сейчас принесу немного льда и таблетку обезболивающего. Только сначала помогу тебе пересесть на стул. Мисс Старлинг, я был бы весьма признателен вам, если бы вы немного постояли здесь, рядом с Уиллом. Полагаю, вы вполне можете оставить на время ваш пост.

Кларисса неуверенно кивнула и подошла ближе, про себя радуясь возможности оказаться подальше от Боунса. Ей всё время казалось, что тот вот-вот вскочит и набросится на неё, хотя Лектер, скорее всего, был прав: Крысолов еще не скоро придёт в себя.

Тем временем, Ганнибал потянул Уилла вверх и, придерживая его сначала за плечи, а потом и за талию, усадил на ближайший стул. Тот покачнулся было, зажмурился, но Кларисса тут же обхватила надёжно его левую руку, помогая выпрямиться. Убедившись, что он держится более-менее ровно, она потянулась к запотевшему в тепле хрустальному графину с чистой питьевой водой и, смочив белоснежную столовую салфетку, протянула ее Уиллу в качестве импровизированного компресса. Ганнибал же отправился на кухню за настоящим компрессом изо льда и таблетками.

— Кто он вообще такой? Неужели случайный воришка забрался? — Уилл принял салфетку с короткой благодарностью, сразу прижав её к пострадавшему затылку.

— Его зовут Роберт Боунс, — объяснила Кларисса, оставаясь рядом на случай, если Уиллу снова понадобится помощь. — А _называют_  — Чикагский Крысолов.

— Звучит знакомо, — нахмурившись, заметил Уилл и бросил на неё быстрый взгляд. Кларисса сосредоточенно наблюдала за ним и его реакцией на движение. В ответ он, поморщившись, подмигнул ей и перевёл взгляд на сидевшего напротив Кроуфорда. — Но что ему понадобилось здесь?.. А-а-а-а, понимаю! Всё еще таскаешь смерть у себя на хвосте, а, Джек?

Он скривил губы в надменной усмешке, наблюдая за тем, как исказилось лицо Кроуфорда при этих словах. Уилл явно знал куда бить, чтобы гарантированно задеть побольнее. Кларисса закусила губу и переступила с ноги на ногу, ощущая, как в комнате сгущается напряжение.

— Я читал о нём — о твоём Крысолове, — прикрыв глаза, задумчиво заметил Уилл. — Простое любопытство. Пресса устроила настоящую истерику по поводу якобы сверхъестественных способностей этого типа, из-за которых все жертвы добровольно шли за ним на верную смерть.

Так как Джек предпочёл отмалчиваться, Кларисса кивнула вместо него: действительно, во время следовавших чередой жестоких убийств, журналисты, особенно «желтые», так и трубили по всем углам о том, что Чикагский Крысолов обладает теми же тёмными колдовскими силами, что и его прототип из старой сказки. В памяти Старлинг всплыла выхваченная из какой-то местной бульварной газетенки патетичная фраза: «Но нет в Чикаго ангелов, которые спасли бы _наших_ детей от расправы!»*

Тут речь Уилла ненадолго прервал вернувшийся Ганнибал — вежливо оттеснив Клариссу в сторону, он подал ему стакан воды и таблетку обезболивающего, а затем сменил довольно малоэффективный компресс из мокрой салфетки на пакетик со льдом, завёрнутый в кухонное полотенце.

— Разумеется, никаких сверхъестественных сил, никакого колдовства не было и в помине, — благодарно улыбнувшись Ганнибалу, продолжил Уилл. Лекарство и лёд быстро делали своё дело — он оживал буквально на глазах, речь звучала всё уверенней и жёстче. — Достаточно взглянуть на выбор жертв — он только на первый взгляд кажется случайным. Крысолов всегда выбирал наиболее слабых: тех, кто точно не смог или не посмел бы оказать ему сколько-нибудь серьезного сопротивления, — а потом заставлял их идти за собой обманом или угрозами. Думаю… Думаю, первой жертве, девочке, он попросту задурил голову, как и мальчику-студенту — может, попросил показать дорогу или еще как-то помочь. Первая женщина, хм… У неё ведь, кажется, остался маленький ребенок? Значит, солгал, что забрал малыша и она больше не увидит его, если не пойдёт за ним, а вздумает сопротивляться или поднимать шум. У второго парня рука была на перевязи после перелома, верно? Он и на фотографиях в газетах был с ней. Значит, если и заподозрил какой-то подвох, справиться с ним не составило труда. У Крысолова только с последней, пятой жертвой вышла осечка — с той женщиной постарше. Она оказала отчаянное сопротивление и оставила для полицейских и агентов достаточное количество улик, указывающих на Боунса. А вы так и не сумели отправить его за решетку.

Кларисса не могла не восхититься: сейчас она словно видела за работой прежнего Уилла Грэма, того Грэма, который умел проникать в мысли преступников, изобличать их преступления с фантастической точностью и достоверностью! Того Уилла, которого она и не мечтала увидеть, довольствуясь лишь рассказами очевидцев и Дэна. То, о чём он говорил, не сообщалось в газетах — и всё же Уилл с лёгкостью восстановил, а местами и дополнил картину преступлений Крысолова.

— Это всё чикагская полиция! — вскинулся Джек, наконец отмирая и вновь заявляя о своём существовании. — Они поспешили, допустили кучу ошибок во время задержания и обыска, поэтому все собранные на месте улики суд посчитал недействительными, а косвенные, которые у нас имелись, — недостаточными. И Боунс вышел на свободу…

— …чтобы затем прискакать за тобой сюда и вломиться в наш с Ганнибалом дом, — мрачно закончил за него Уилл. — В наш _дом_!

Глаза его опасно потемнели, губы изогнулись в хищном оскале — перед ними вновь предстал Грэм-убийца, Грэм-хищник, готовый растерзать того, кто посмел вторгнуться на его территорию. Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо и сжал, успокаивая. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Уилл, и правда, как будто успокоился. Во всяком случае он совершенно спокойно, ровно сообщил:

— Мерзавец должен умереть, это очевидно. — Он повернулся к Лектеру и спросил, накрыв его ладонь своей: — Ганнибал, ты ведь захватил с кухни не только лёд, но и нож?

К ужасу Клариссы тот невозмутимо кивнул и указал на оставленный на краю стола большой и, вероятно, острый кухонный нож, не замеченный ею ранее из-за пышного зимнего букета из цветов рождественника и еловых лап.

— Хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас? Уверен, что справишься? Он может подождать, — уточнил Ганнибал, забирая от головы Уилла компресс со льдом и помогая ему подняться.

— Без тебя — конечно же, не справлюсь. Но ты ведь мне поможешь? — Уилл очаровательно улыбнулся, и эта улыбка напугала Клариссу сильнее увиденного минутой ранее хищного оскала. Все протесты против очевидной дикости происходящего, если она и хотела их выразить, застряли у неё в горле.

Зато протестовал Джек — весьма решительно и громко, хотя хозяева дома не обращали на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. В каком-то жутком оцепенении наблюдала Кларисса за тем, как Ганнибал встал над Боунсом и, безо всякой осторожности вздёрнув его за шиворот на ноги одним мощным рывком, зажал локтем его горло. Тот слабо затрепыхался и замычал, силясь хотя бы разлепить веки, — мешала заливавшая их кровь, — а Уилл тем временем встал напротив него с ножом в руке.

— Ты, ничтожная крыса, неспособная справиться с кем-то, имеющим хоть сколько-нибудь силы, посмел вломиться к _нам_ в дом, — презрительно выплюнул Грэм, с отвращением глядя на его заплывшее из-за нанесённых Лектером ударов лицо. Крысолов всё же открыл глаза и задёргался, поймав хищный взгляд Уилла, но не смог сдвинуться ни на дюйм. Ганнибал оставался нем и спокоен, но напряжён и был готов в любой момент просто свернуть Боунсу шею. — Ты посмел нарушить наше празднование, наш разговор с давним другом и милой гостьей. Ты посмел напасть на нас обоих, считая лёгкой добычей. О, как ты ошибся… — протянул Уилл невыразимо холодно и властно, от чего у Клариссы побежали мурашки по спине.

Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся, глядя на него поверх плеча Крысолова. После воссоединения там, над обрывом, над бурными волнами Атлантики, он никогда не планировал манипулировать Уиллом, сочтя всё их совместное прошлое достаточным уроком. И ни один шаг общего долгого пути друг к другу не был продиктован желанием сделать из Грэма свою копию — только помочь, поддержать, дать силы раскрыть свой тёмный потенциал, стоять рядом равным.

Лишь теперь, прожив с ним пять с лишним лет, убив вместе десятки людей и глядя на него, сжимавшего в руке оружие, Ганнибал понял и _увидел_ , что Уилл стал сильнее и опаснее, чем он сам. И его затопила дикая пьянящая гордость от осознания собственной окончательной победы.

Сейчас, на глазах у бывшего друга, предавшего их обоих не один раз, на глазах у явно влюблённой в него девочки, которая, несмотря ни на что, всё еще верила в его «светлую» сторону, Уилл, как он и обещал годы назад, был готов убить человека, посягнувшего на их дом и на них самих. Ганнибал всегда надеялся, что ему не придётся претворять свою клятву в жизнь, но теперь не мог отвести глаз от лица Уилла, выражавшего полное признание и извращённое удовольствие от того, что это происходило на глазах не только Ганнибала, но и Джека с Клариссой.

Это был их _эндшпиль_. Их _последний спектакль_ на потеху — или ужас — смотрящих. Ганнибал знал, что это убийство окончательно завершит инициацию Уилла: прекрасное в своей первозданной природе и дерзкое в своей непродуманности и спонтанности.

— Кларисса, не смотри! Немедленно закрой глаза! — рявкнул со своего места Джек, но было поздно: она _уже_ смотрела.

Смотрела, как Уилл обменялся с Ганнибалом долгим, пронзительным, каким-то даже чувственным взглядом и как затем, размахнувшись, всадил в Крысолова нож. Тот закричал, отчаянно задергался, но Лектер сильнее сдавил его шею, а Уилл с влажным, чавкающим, _отвратительным_ хрустом провернул лезвие в ране. Ладони его обагрила кровь — невозможно яркая, как в кинофильме. Боб Боунс, Крысолов из Чикаго, похрипел еще несколько минут, а потом затих — умер в далёком Крёдерене, в Норвегии, от рук тех, кого совсем недавно рассчитывал одолеть без труда.

Лектер брезгливо оттолкнул от себя дергающееся в последних конвульсиях тело, чтобы взять Уилла за окровавленную, омытую хладнокровным убийством руку, — как актёры на сцене, выходящие на поклон к зрителям, — тогда как Боунс тяжело повалился на пол у их ног. А Кларисса едва не повалилась следом.

Ноги её подкосились, столовая поплыла перед глазами, и Старлинг непременно упала бы на пол без чувств, если бы Уилл, заметив неладное, не успел поддержать её за талию чистой рукой. От него пахло кровью — странной смесью крови и дорогого одеколона, в чём Кларисса убедилась, опираясь о его плечо. Вместе с тем она осознала, что её лицо стало мокрым от слёз, которых она даже не чувствовала. Оказывается, осознать, принять и даже, наконец, смириться с тем, _чем_ стал Уилл Грэм — это вовсе не то же самое, что _увидеть_ эту перемену собственными глазами.

— Господи, Уилл, — потрясенно прошептал Джек, пока тот бережно усаживал Клариссу на стул, всё же запачкав её одежду кровавыми разводами и мягко извинившись за это. — Лучше бы ты умер еще тогда, пять лет назад, или даже сегодня ночью. Лучше бы ты умер, чем стал _таким_.

Кларисса, уже пришедшая в себя, осознала его слова в считанные секунды и, в ужасе распахнув глаза, закрыла рот рукой. Уилл вскинул подбородок и зло ухмыльнулся, готовясь ответить ядовито и жестоко. В этот миг, наиболее спокойный из всех собравшихся в столовой, Ганнибал, как раз поднявший с пола столовый нож, видимо, слетевший во время его расправы над Боунсом, зарычал и кинулся к Джеку, словно обезумев от его слов. Уилл, крича имя Лектера, в ту же секунду бросился вокруг стола ему наперерез.

Миг — в руке Лектера блеснул нож, кажется, даже рассекая воздух с тихим свистом, и тут же врезался в щёку Кроуфорда, вспарывая её как целлофановый пакет — без какого-либо усилия. Во все стороны брызнула кровь, окропив светлый костюм Лектера и скатерть. Нож снова взметнулся над Джеком. Кларисса, не выдержав, закричала от ужаса.

Уилл, наконец оказавшийся рядом с Ганнибалом, схватил его за руку, в которой было оружие, и попытался оттащить от скулящего от боли и страха Джека. Но Лектер дёрнулся и тут же освободился, глядя на Грэма как на предателя. Тот сузил глаза и, вновь потянув его за руку, сказал:

— Ганнибал, остановись.

Лектер смотрел на него с бессильной злобой, даже в порыве не способный причинить Уиллу вред — это въелось в его кровь и уже не подлежало изменению. Он не мог ранить его или убить, но обездвижить и закончить начатое с Кроуфордом — легко.

— Я убью его, Уилл. Это не обсуждается. Он будет молить меня о смерти, — прорычал Ганнибал, еле сдерживая себя от драки с Уиллом. «За эти слова» не прозвучало, но оба поняли, что именно хотел сказать Лектер.

— Нет. Я сказал, остановись, Ганнибал, — процедил Грэм и положил ладонь на его плечо, совершенно не боясь его гнева.

Мгновение — и их взгляды скрестились. В воздухе словно запахло озоном — предвестником грома и молний.

Кларисса зажмурилась, сжавшись в комок. От исхода этой безмолвной дуэли зависела жизнь её босса и, как следствие, её собственная. Почему-то она не сомневалась: если победит Ганнибал, то, как только Джек испустит последний вздох, настанет её очередь. Но смотреть на это противостояние у неё уже совершенно не осталось сил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Согласно средневековой легенде, Гаммельнский Крысолов под звуки волшебной дудочки увёл из города всех до единого детей — таким было наказание за то, что горожане отказались платить ему за избавление от полчищ крыс, как обещали.  
> Годы спустя пришел в Гаммельн — город отчаявшихся, измученных тщетными поисками стариков, — странствующий слепой старец. Он поведал горожанам, что раньше побывал в удивительном городе, где повсюду слышался смех и топот быстрых ног — городе, населенном одними лишь юношами и девушками. Они рассказали старику, что еще детьми увёл их из родных мест человек с дудочкой — и завёл вглубь высокой горы. Однако силы небесные защитили их, не хватило у него власти, чтобы загубить невинных детей. После долгих скитаний во мраке, малыши прошли гору насквозь и оказались в диком, безлюдном месте. Здесь они жили в шалашах, причем дикие звери сами приходили к ним и приручались без труда, а затем, повзрослев, построили и город — а камни словно сами спешили сложиться в башни, дома и улицы.  
> Так закончил старик свой рассказ. И тогда, сквозь приглушенные стоны и рыдания, стали расспрашивать его, что это было за место, в какой стороне света искать этот юный, светлый город? Но нищий слепой старик ничего не мог рассказать жителям Гаммельна.  
> («Легенды Средневековья» в пересказе В.Марковой и С.Прокофьевой).


End file.
